El Sube Y Baja Del Amor
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: La vida es un sube y baja pero la mía gira en torno al amor porque por un momento me siento feliz al lado del chico que amo pero después me doy cuenta de que los sentimientos no son correspondidos y renuncio a ese sentimiento para buscar de nuevo mi felicidad y me vuelvo a enamorar y pasa lo mismo pero hasta yo se que un día podre ser feliz con la persona que es ideal para mi...
1. Promesas Olvidadas

**N/A**

**Hace no mucho tenía planeada esta historia pero no sabía muy bien que título darle pero bueno aquí esta por fin.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

**Cabe destacar que no sera un ChotarouxSakuno porque como lo indica el título tendra demasiados amoríos además veran una Sakuno más fría y muy fuerte con respecto al tenis.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

La vida es un sube y baja pero la mía gira en torno al amor porque por un momento me siento feliz al lado del chico que amo pero después me doy cuenta de que los sentimientos no son correspondidos y renuncio a ese sentimiento para buscar de nuevo mi felicidad y me vuelvo a enamorar y pasa lo mismo pero hasta yo se que un día podre ser feliz con la persona que es ideal para mi pero mientras sigo en este sube y baja del amor...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sueños... promesas olvidadas... encuentros**

_Corro lo más rápido que puedo... las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que sea un sueño y que acabe pronto, abrir los ojos y ver que todo sigue igual, ¡¿cómo fue que estuve tan ciega?!, mi mejor amiga estaba besando a mi novio Ryoma en el parque cuando el supuestamente tenía entrenamiento de tenis y ella tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos, corro tratando de que el dolor desaparezca, no puede ser cierto ¿verdad?, llego a casa donde nadie me espera, mi abuela murio hace dos años justo el tiempo de noviazgo, vivo sola, caigo de rodillas en el recibidor y dejo salir las lágrimas libremente, siento que me ahogo con esa traición... yo lo ..._

* * *

RINGGGGGGG ¡joder!, despierto sobresaltada en la cama y sudada por ese sueño, hace mucho que no lo tenía, creí que estaba olvidado, me levanto para bañarme y alistarme para ir a la preparatoria... soy Sakuno Riuzaky tengo 17 años y asisto a segundo de preparatoria, vivo sola en una casa diferente...

Antes vivía en una casa cerca de la escuela Seigaku pero hace dos años me mude de aquí al igual que me cambie de secundaria, asisto a la preparatoria del Hiotey es cara pero la fortuna de mis padres me permite pagarla al igual que todos mis gastos, tenía novio y este es actualmente uno de los mejores jugadoresde Japón y el mundo su nombre es Echizen Ryoma.

Tenía amigos pero ahora no, hubo una que era como mi hermana su nombre es Osakada Tomoka novia de Echizen la pareja perfecta según las revistas, ahora notengo ninguna amiga o amigo quizás solo uno, me gusta la soledad pues de esa manera nadie podrá hacerme daño de nuevo, se preguntaran ¿qué sucedio para desconfiar de las personas?, pues bien les contare...

Mi abuela Sumire murio cuando tenía 13 años y asistía a secundaria, quede totalmente sola salvo por Osakada, dos meses después me hice novia de Echizen Ryoma a quién amaba con toda mi alma en apariencia era muy guapo y tenía unos ojos hermosos del color ámbar o gatunos como decía yo su cabello era azulado y era un poco frío más bien dicho lo era pero siempre creí que en el fondo era una buena persona hasta que...

Cierto día cuando cumplimos dos años de noviazgo siendo sábado cancelo nuestra cita porque tenía prácticas de tenis y no me enoje pues últimamente era normal así que hable con Tomoka y dijo que tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos, sali a caminar por el parque y entonces los vi ellos estaban besandose en una banca, tire la bolsa con las compras que tenía y ellos voltearon a verme, los ojos de el demostraban insignificancia y los de ella mostraban culpa y miedo.

No les di tiempo a explicaciones pues sali corriendo mientras lloraba, ella trato de comunicarse pero no conteste mientras que el ni siquiera hizo el intento, al día siguiente acudi a la escuela para realizar el trámite de cambio al Hiotey todos los profesores se sorprendieron pero argumente razones personales además de que por mis notas no había problema. Ese mismo día el trámite quedo completo y deje de asistir el lunes a Seigaku, no avise a nadie, no tenía caso porque una parte de mi sabía que ellos lo sabían pero estuve tan ciega a su lado que nunca me di cuenta.

Antes era una chica tímida con trenzas pero eso era antes pues ahora mi cabello es corto llegando un poco debajo de los hombros y lo peino con caireles sigue siendo de color caoba, he crecido y he hecho ejercicio, mis pechos son grandes pero no exagerados, mis piernas son torneadas y largas además de que mi cintura es perfecta además de que mis ojos rojizos algunas veces son de hielo.

Salgo de la ducha y me alisto con el uniforme, salgo de mi habitación con rumbo a la cocina para tomar mi almuerzo preparado durante la noche, salgo de la casa y camino con dirección al colegio que no esta muy lejos de donde vivo, veo pasar corriendo a muchos alumnos de otras instituciones, en la vuelta veo pasar a uno de Seigaku y volteo la vista para que no me vea, no quiero que me encuentren.

He cambiado no soy tímida ahora puedo hablar con quien sea sin ponerme nerviosa como antes, cambie mucho supongo que para bien además de que ya no juego tenis pues lo hacía solo por él aunque he de decir que mejore mis técnicas y de vez en cuando lo practico no quiero hacerlo a un lado.

* * *

Llego al colegio y entro para subir al salón, me cambio los zapatos y subo al salón, en el camino veo al equipo de tenis de Hiotey han cambiado pues los que eran titulares en la época de Tezuka-san han hecho sus carreras, entro y camino a mi asiento, acomodo mis cosas en el lugar y me siento, veo que una chica se acerca a mi y me dice...

- Riuzaky-san es su turno de quedarse a hacer limpieza después de clases - levanto la vista, la chica tiene miedo de que le hable, rió internamente pues jamás creí dar miedo, le contesto con una sonrisa - Lo haré - asiente con la cabeza y da media vuelta, el profesor entra al aula y comienza la clase de inglés he mejorado bastante pues aprendo rápido, deja deberes para el siguiente día.

Entra la profesora de literatura y empezamos con una clase de redacción soy la primera en terminar y como siempre consigo la nota más alta, suena el timbre del almuerzo, acomodo mis cosas y cojo la caja del almuerzo para salir, camino por los pasillos con dirección a la azotea nunca va nadie así que puedo estar tranquila.

Abro la puerta y tomo asiento para almorzar mientras lo hago pienso en el sueño, hoy se cumplen dos años supongo que por eso he vuelto a recordar en eso a mi mente viene una promesa que Osakada hizo **_"Nunca te traicionare Sakuno"_**, rió, supo mentir perfectamente con respecto a nuestra amistad.

¿Saben? Siempre senti que todo mundo lo sabía excepto yo pues recuerdo los momentos en los que Kikumaru-sempai decía "Ochibi debes tratarla mejor" pero no parecía una sugerencia sino una orden o las veces en que Oishi-sempai le decía "Echizen se respetuoso con lo que te regala" tenía la costumbre de regalarle pequeñas cosas por hacerme feliz pero el siempre las aventaba a su maletín y murmuraba un bajo gracias.

Sonrió, si era obvio que sabían, suena el timbre para regresar a clases me levanto rápidamente y corro hacía el salón, abro la puerta y hay pocos alumnos, camino hacía mi asiento y escucho que alguien dice - El equipo de Seigaku con todos los campeones del Torneo Nacional de la generación de Atobe-san vuelven a Japón para ver el partido de Hiotey vs Rikkai en su nueva generación - me sostengo de la banca para no caerme.

Todos los titulares tienen equipos en el extranjero al igual que él y además ella se fue con él, me siento mareada y en ese momento se acerca un compañero - ¿Riuzaky-san estás bien? - veo borroso...

Tengo que calmarme, Sakuno calmate no pasa nada, ni siquiera irás a ese partido, tranquilizate - Estoy bien, gracias - asiente con la cabeza y se aleja a su lugar, camino a mi lugar y tomo asiento para colocar la cabeza sobre mi maletín, tengo que calmarme, en eso llega el profesor y empieza la clase, me duele la cabeza, esa noticia me afecto cuando se supone que no debería de ser así, deja unos ejercicios en el cuaderno, los termino rápido para ir al sanitario.

Pido permiso para salir y me lo dan, corro con dirección a los sanitarios, me coloco en una lavabo y remojo mis manos en agua helada para despertar, mojo mi cabeza con una toalla para refrescarme, regreso al salón y la clase continua con ejercicios en la pizarra, la última clase es cálculo nos aplican un test sorpresa, contesto cada una con gran confianza y noto que mis compañeros tratan de  
resolverlo.

Las clases acaban por ese día y cuando sale el último alumno abro el armario de escobas, cubetas y utensilios para limpieza, barro el salón tratando de alejar esa idea del regreso de los titulares, vacio el florero cambiandolo por otro, limpio los pupitres para por último limpiar el escritorio y anotar la fecha del día siguiente.

* * *

Salgo de la escuela a las tres de la tarde con rumbo a casa, al bajar por las escaleras encuentro a alguien de pie me ve y alza la mano para saludarme es Chotarou alumno de la universidad de Hiotey que se encuentra al lado él es la unica persona con la que me llevo bien es mi amigo - Tardaste mucho Sakuno - sonrió y le contesto - ¿Cómo sabías que haría limpieza? - sonríe y empieza a caminar para después decirme - Se lo pregunte a tu presidenta de clase - lo alcanzo y camino a su lado.

Él es una persona increíble, vive en la casa de al lado, es jugador de tenis pero piensa especializarse en medicina - ¿Vendrás a apoyarme el miércoles? no habrá clases así que no puedes quejarte - Chotarou-san y otro compañero son los únicos que quedan el club de  
tenis, es alto me gana por una cabeza, su cabello tiene un color muy peculiar algo así como gris, sus ojos son cafés, es una persona muy bondadosa pero cuando quiere tiene su carácter.

Me protege mucho pues apenas cuando llegue a la escuela y choque con él congeniamos además de que es la única persona hasta ahora que sabe lo que paso en Seigaku, dice que soy como su hermanita - ¿Y bien vendrás? - suspiro y asiento con la cabeza él sonríe y me dice - Bien en ese caso pasare por ti a tu casa a las once pues el partido empieza a las doce - sonrió y asiento con la cabeza.

Me muerdo el labio, se supone que no iría porque corro el riesgo de que ellos me vean - Tranquila si te los encuentras te cuidare lo prometo - sonrió, solo creo en las promesas de él _**"Sakuno prometo cuidarte de todo y de todos"**_ esa fue Osakada, pero no lo cumplio ¿verdad?...

Caminamos en silencio hasta que se detiene y me dice - No pienses en eso, te hace daño y no me gusta verte triste - me abraza, es como el hermano que deseé tener siempre, me separa y sonrió - Ven vamos por un helado - no espera mi respuesta me toma de la mano y caminamos con dirección a la heladería.

Al llegar pido uno de fresa y él de vainilla, vamos comiendolos en el camino entre risas pues se queja de que su capitán es muy estricto, llegamos y dice - Nos vemos mañana para ir a la escuela pues tengo práctica en la tarde y no en la mañana - asiento con la cabeza y se despide mientras camina.

* * *

Entro a casa, dejo mis cosas en la sala para después hacer tarea y me dirijo a cocinar me fascina hacerlo a veces como con Chotarou-san y me encanta ver la sonrisa que pone en su cara cuando come mis postres, coloco la mesa y como en silencio, no me gusta ver televisión prefiero leer pero aún así tengo una pues vemos una película juntos los sábados.

Se preguntaran por los padres de Chotarou pues es de una familia rica pero sus padres siempre están viajando y a él no le importa eso pues es feliz con el tenis, termino de comer y lavo los trastes, me cambio el uniforme por un pequeño short y una camisa strapless azul cielo me pongo unas pantuflas de conejito para hacer tarea.

Tocan el timbre y voy a abrir la puerta - Necesito azúcar - lo dejo pasar y se dirije a la cocina sabe donde esta todo, espero en el recibidor y llega para decirme - Gracias Sakuno por cierto quiero que conozcas a una persona en el partido - abro los ojos asombrada y el ríe para decirme - Es Shishido-san una persona importante para mi, vendrá al partido y quiero que lo conozcas, está estudiando para ser un médico y actualmente hace prácticas en el hospital de la Universidad Jounan, quiero que las dos personas más importantes para mi se conozcan -.

Sonrió y le pregunto - ¿Por qué quieres que lo conozca? - creo que se la respuesta pero deseo equivocarme - Pienso terminar  
la universidad en Estados Unidos me voy el sábado al mediodía - me sotengo de la mesita del recibidor - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? - camina hacía mi y toma mi mano - No quería verte así, quiero que tú y el se conozcan porque no quiero que estes sola una vez me vaya, Shishido-san vivirá en mi casa - lo abrazo tratando de que no se vaya.

- Está bien lo acepto - asiente con la cabeza y me dice - Bien, necesito ir a terminar los deberes del día, nos vemos mañana Sakuno - besa mi frente y sale de mi casa, camino hasta la sala para empezar los deberes, necesito estar distraída.

Termino los deberes y preparo la cena, ceno sola y con los pensamientos en que se irá, lavo los trastes y acomodo mis cosas para el siguiente día, subo a mi cuarto y me acuesto en la cama, me duele la cabeza con todo el asunto de que Chotarou-san se va, caigo dormida instantes después...

* * *

_- Odio los chocolates no quiero que me regales nada mañana - ¿porqué si es San Valentín? - No lo haré Ryoma-kun - coje su maletín y camina hacía la puerta, lo sigo cabizbaja y en el camino nos encontramos a Tomo-chan - ¿Sakuno sucede algo? - niego con lo cabeza y ella suspira para decir - ¿Qué hiciste Ryoma? - voltea a verla y frunce el ceño para después poner una sonrisa inperceptible - No quiero chocolates mañana es todo - Tomo-chan sonríe y me dice - Descuida dale y los aceptara ¿verdad Ryoma? - asiente con la cabeza y sonrió..._

¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de que ella era con la que sonreía aunque fuera un poco? Las heridas aún están abiertas, no lo amo pero duele saber que todas las personas en las que confíe me traicionaran de esa manera, duele mucho saber que mi casi hermana me traicionara e hiciera algo como eso aún sabiendo que lo amaba con toda mi existencia.

* * *

RINGGGGGGG... despierto, hace mucho que no soñaba nada con ese tema debe ser la presión de que quiza los vea en el juego de  
Chotarou-san, me baño rápidamente para no hacerlo esperar, me coloco el uniforme de la escuela y tomo el maletín para bajar por el almuerzo y un postre que hice para comer juntos, suena el timbre cojo las llaves y abro la puerta, me ve y sonríe.

Cierro la puerta y la reja de la casa para salir, lo tengo cerca y me dice - Bien vamos a la escuela - caminamos en silencio hasta que le pregunto - ¿Cómo es Shishido-san? - voltea a ver y sonríe para decirme - Es una persona muy buena, es bondadoso y protector aunque no lo parezca pues muchos piensan que es arrogante pero no lo es, te caera bien - asiento con la cabeza y le entrego el toper con el postre - Lo hice ayer espero te guste - lo toma y lo abre, son gelatinas de arroz, sonríe y me dice...

- Se ven muy ricas, ¿comemos juntos? - sabía que diría eso - ¿Saltaras la reja de la preparatoria? - empieza a reir para decirme - Claro,  
nos vemos en la azotea - asiento con la cabeza.

Llegamos a la preparatoria y me deja en la puerta para decirme - Nos vemos Sakuno - asiento con la cabeza y entro, volteo la vista y lo veo alejarse, subo las escaleras hacía el salón, tomo asiento en el pupitre y acomodo mis cosas.

El profesor llega varios minutos después y empieza su clase hace ejercicios en la pizarra para resolver de acuerdo al número de lista, más tarde suena el timbre del almuerzo, tomo el mío y camino con dirección a la azotea.

Abro la puerta y esta con las manos en el varandal, me acercó y le pregunto - ¿Extrañaras esto? - voltea a verme y asiente con la cabeza, coloco los almuerzos en una manta y empezamos a comer en silencio hasta que me dice - Sakuno antes de irme quiero decirte que debes aprender a confiar en las personas, demuestrales que a pesar de lo que te hicieron eres feliz - suelto los palillos y bajo la cabeza para preguntarle - ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? - deja su almuerzo.

- Quiero verte feliz Sakuno, prometeme que lo intentaras - lo intentare aunque tengo miedo - Lo prometo - sonríe y me da una gelatina, empezamos a comerlas en silencio y después de probar un pedazo sonríe, terminamos y empiezo a recojer todo - Recuerda que mañana paso por ti a las once, asegurate de hacer un almuerzo para tres - asiento con la cabeza y una vez esta todo listo todo lo veo alejarse por el patio con dirección a la universidad.

Bajo las escaleras caminando cuando suena el timbre de regreso a clases, llego al salón y tomo asiento, la clase empieza varios minutos después es la última y la más duradera del día, deja ejercicios en el libro y los realizo rápido, recuerdo cuando Osakada prometio _**"Sakuno prometo que siempre estaremos juntas y jamás te hare daño"**_ quiza solo lo dijo y ya pero después de todo es una promesa rota además de que para mi esta olvidada.

Me levanto y entrego el libro de texto para que lo revise el profesor - Excelente como siempre Riuzaky - hago una reverencia y tomo de nuevo el libro para ir a mi asiento, los demás alumnos se ven frustados por no entender, la clase termina sin deberes y tomo mi maletín para salir del salón.

Camino por las escaleras detrás de unas chicas y escucho lo que dicen - Echizen Ryoma y Osakada Tomoka planean comprometerse, que lindo ¿verdad?, dicen que vendrán a Japón para apoyar a su antigua secundaria y que anunciarán su compromiso - estamos en las últimas escaleras y me sujeto del varandal, me duele la cabeza, es imposible ¿verdad?...

* * *

_- Tomo-chan, ¿te gusta Ryoma-kun? - me mira para después sonreír y tomar mis manos entre las suyas - Claro que no Sakuno es tu novio y es uno de mis mejores amigos eso es todo - sonrió y ella me dice - Prometo decirte si algún día vuelve a gustarme - asiento con la cabeza..._

* * *

Aprieto el maletín, me duele la cabeza - ¿Te encuentras bien? - levanto la vista y me encuentro con un chico de la misma estarura que Chotarou, me gana por una cabeza, su cabello es castaño y tienes ojos cafés además de que usa una bandita blanca en la ceja izquierda - Si estoy bien, gracias - frunce el ceño - Te ves pálida segura que... - interrumpe un grito que alguien da es...

Chotarou - ¡Shishido-san! - el suspira y un momento es... ¡¿Shishido-san?!, por Dios es una broma ¿verdad?, mi amigo se acerca corriendo - Shishido-san le dije que en la puerta no... ¿Sakuno? - Shishido-san voltea a verme y refleja dudas - ¿La conoces Chotarou? - asiente con la cabeza para después acercarseme - Si es la amiga de la que le conte, Sakuno ¿te encuentras bien? - asiento con la cabeza, tomo mi maletín y coloca su mano en mi frente.

- No tienes fiebre, ¿sucedio algo? - niego con la cabeza, Shishido-san se dirige a mi - ¿En verdad eres la nieta de la entrenadora del Seigaku? - asiento con la cabeza y Chotarou le dice - Quiza no la recuerde porque antes ella tenía el cabello más largo y dos trenzas - el aludido trata de hacer memoria y después sonríe para decirme - La recuerdo, era la niña que asistía a todos los partidos de Seigaku - asiento con la cabeza, Chotarou me toma de la mano y nos dice - Venga vamos a casa para que puedas descansar Sakuno, Shishido-san le enseñare la casa para que sepa en donde se encuentra todo -.

Caminamos en dirección a la calle y veo un Mitsubishi Eclipse de una sola puerta con cuatro asientos es color dorado, sin embargo en el cofre es color negro, las ruedas son negras al igual que el espejo - Venga suban - es la voz de Shishido-san, Chotarou me suelta de la mano y corre a subirse en los asientos de atrás, suspiro y camino, Shishido-san me abre la puerta delantera agradezco y subo los interiores son color gris, el rodea el vehículo y sube al asiento de piloto, enciende el motor y arranca, no pone la radio y me dice.

- Lamento lo de tu abuela - lo miró y contesto - Gracias, lo he superado - sonríe y Chotarou le dice - Presentese Shishido-san - este suelta una carcajada para después verme - Mucho gusto señorita Riuzaky, mi nombre es Sishido Ryou actualmente estudio medicina planeo ser médico pediatra hice las prácticas en la Universidad de Jounan, tengo 19 años y soy muy listo en un año me recibire de médico, viviré en la casa de Chotarou porque he terminado mi residencia apenas ayer y necesito descansar un tiempo antes de presentar mis exámenes finales y mi tesis, espero ser un buen vecino - sonrió.

Chotarou tenía razón no es tan malo, llegamos y se estaciona en el garaje de Chotarou, bajamos y tomo mi maletín para decirles - Gracias por traerme pero necesito descansar unos momentos, nos veremos mañana Chotarou a las once, fue un gusto conocerlo Shishido-san - sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, salgo de la casa y me dirijo a la mía, abro la puerta y me dejo caer en el piso...

No me afecto lo de Echizen y Osakada sino el hecho de que estarán aquí todo el Torneo Nacional para apoyar a Seigaku, me levanto y dejo mi maletín en la sala, subo al baño de mi habitación y me lavo la cara con agua fría para despertar, toco mi cabello y me siento bien, mentiría si dijera que extraño mis trenzas la verdad es que no porque me traían malos recuerdos y quería olvidarlos.

Bajo a la cocina para hacer de comer una vez lista la comida tomo asiento y empiezo a comer, una vez terminado tomo los trastes y los lavo para subir a mi habitación me cambio con un short café y una camisa pequeña que me llega debajo de los senos de delgados tirantes, me pongo unas calcetas pequeñas y ato mi cabello pues planeo hacer el almuerzo de mañana para tres personas como dijo Chotarou.

Saco todos los ingredientes para hacer mis famosos cupcakes conocidos como "Red Velvet", precaliento el horno a 350 grados, pongo en una charola de muffins los papelitos de cupcakes en total hare 20 para que coman lo que quieran, mezclo la cocoa, harina y la sal, con una batidora eléctrica a velocidad media-alta bato la azúcar y la aceite hasta que se mezcle agrego los huevos de uno en uno batiendo bien para que se incorpore toda la mezcla y agrego el colorante en gel rojo al igual que la vainilla, reduzco la velocidad de la batidora y agrego la harina en tres partes.

Después de agregar 1/3 del harina agrego la mitad de la leche, bato bien y repito hasta terminar la harina, mezclo el bicarbonato y el vinagre en un recipiente chico hasta que salen burbujas y lo agrego a la mezcla revuelvo bien por 10 segundos, divido la mezcla entre los moldecitos con sus papelitos para cupcakes, horneo por 20 minutos y dejo enfriar sobre una rejilla, preparo el betún de queso crema al batir las dos barritas de mantequilla de 90 gramos cada una con el queso crema a temperatura ambiente hasta que se esponja reduzco la velocidad y agrego una taza de azúcar glass después agrego la vainilla y revuelvo bien.

Agrego las siguientes tazas de azúcar después de azúcar batiendo después de agregar un poco, bato todo hasta que tiene la consistencia deseada, pongo el betún en la dulla y decoro los cupcakes con corazones rojos para espolvorearlos con azúcar, listo están los postres.

Los meto en la nevera y me dispongo a preparar la comida planeo hacer Tonkatus que son un tipo de chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita hago seis por si repiten, hago unos Omu-Raisu un sandwich de arroz frito con sabor a ketchup y un fino revuelto de huevo además de que preparo Onigiris que son bolas de arroz termino de preparar todo a las ocho de la noche y francamente no tengo ganas de cenar, lo alisto en una caja de picnic junto con una manta y subo a mi cuarto para descansar programo la alarma a las nueve de la mañana para darme una ducha larga, caigo dormida instantes después.

* * *

Suena el despertador y me estiro para apagarlo esa noche no he soñado nada y me siento muy bien, me adentro en la ducha para darme un baño, salgo a las diez en punto y me coloco la ropa esta consiste en un pescador café que me llega debajo de las rodillas que tiene bolsas laterales en donde coloco mi billetera y celular, una camisa strapless que me llega varios centímetros arriba de las rodillas de color blanco con pétalos de Sakura en los bordes inferiores.

Unos zapatos sin tacón que cubren mis dedos de color blanco, me pongo una pulsera con ángeles en la mano derecha y un collar con una cruz, mi cabello lo peino con caireles y busco un bolso para meter mejor el celular y mi billetera escojo una bolsa blanca de tela con un moño azul cielo y un osito en el lado derecho, me coloco una flor blanca en el cabello y suena el timbre las once en punto.

Bajo con la bolsa y tomo la canasta con todas las cosas dentro incluyendo los postres que saque apenas levantarme, cojo mis llaves y abro la puerta, la cierro y volteo para encontrarme con ambos de pie en la acera sin el auto, cierro la reja y Chotarou me dice - Pareces un ángel - me sonrojo y el ríe, trae el uniforme de Hiotey y una raqueta en la mano derecha, Shishido-san toma la canasta y sonríe para decirme - La cargo yo después de todo una dama no debe de hacerlo - me sonrojo y me muerdo el labio, el ríe y empezamos a caminar con dirección a las canchas de tenis.

Vamos en silencio hasta que Shishido-san me pregunta - ¿Eras la novia de Echizen? - aprieto el bolso y Chotarou le recrimina - Shishido-san no hable de eso - veo a Chotarou para contestarle - Esta bien Chotarou-san y Shishido-san si era su novia - suelta una  
carcajada y volteo para verlo, él me mira - Lamento si te molesto la pregunta - niego con la cabeza y seguimos caminando, vienen varios chicos corriendo hacía nosotros y no puedo moverme siento que me jalan y cuando abro los ojos estoy pegada al torso de Shishido-san con su mano derecha en mi cintura pues con la otra carga la canasta.

- Shishido-san ya puede soltar a Sakuno - el aludido quita su mano y yo me hago hacía atrás - Gracias Shishido-san - camina pasando a mi lado - De nada - caminamos en silencio y visualizamos las canchas de tenis, hay muchas chicas de escuelas distintas pues llevan el uniforme.

Caminamos y seguimos a Chotarou-san hasta que llegamos con el nuevo equipo de Hiotey, Chotarou-san se adelanta y nosotros caminamos, varios chicos pasan corriendo y Shishido-san toma mi mano, caminamos y nos encontramos a los ex titulares, visualizo a Atobe-san este nos ve - ¿Quién es la dama Shishido? - piensa contestar pero Chotarou-san le contesta - Es mi amiga Atobe-san vivo al  
lado de su casa es Riuzaky Sakuno - este sonríe para después vernos.

- ¿Es tu novia Shishido? Lo digo porque están tomados de la mano - bajamos la vista y nos soltamos inmediatamente, Atobe-san suelta una carcajada y me sonrojo - ¿Eres nieta de la que era entrenadora del Seigaku? - es la pregunta de Oshitari-san, asiento con la cabeza, los titulares se preparan porque los partidos comenzaran, tomamos asiento y escucho gritos de las personas que se encuentran detrás de nosotros - ¡Es Seigaku! ¡Por Dios es el Príncipe Ryoma! ¡Tezuka-san! ¡Fuji-san! ¡Kikumaru-san! ¡Oishi-san! - temo voltear y bajo la mirada.

Escucho que caminan y cierro los ojos, que no se sienten cerca, Shishido-san se acerca a mi oído - Tranquila se sentaron más atrás - lo miro sorprendida - Se que eras su novia porque cierto día los vi de la mano y una chica gritona decía "¡Eso príncipe Ryoma demuestrele a todos que es su novia!", también se que su relación no termino bien y me hago una idea por el noviazgo que tiene con la chica gritona que en ese entonces iba con ustedes - bajo la mirada y me muerdo el labio.

El partido empieza Hiotey vs Rikkai, todo mundo asiste pues vaya que es un duelo, más tarde jugaran Seigaku vs Rokaku, son partidos amistosos pues el Torneo de Prepatatorias de Tenis Nacional empezara el sábado, los dobles terminan con un empate, el siguiente es individuales 1 Chotarou vs Kirihara, todo Hiotey anima al vice capitán, cada quien hace sus mejores jugadas, es el último partido de Chotarou aquí y se que desea ganar, no cede ninguno, quieren la victoria hasta que Chotarou se adelanta y... ¡lo va a hacer!.

Lo vi practicando hace no menos de dos semanas es el Scud Serve mejorado, lo lanza y la pelota hace una curva en el aire para después estrellarse en una esquina dejando una estela de aire en su recorrido, set y partido para ¡EL HIOTEY! ¡GANÓ CHOTAROU!, todo Hiotey vitorea el triunfo...

Toma asiento enfrente de nosotros y de la canasta saco una botella de agua, se la extiendo y la toma - Felicidades por ganar - sonríe - Gracias y no era para menos es mi último partido y quería ganar - sonrió y Shishido-san le dice - Felicidades, has mejorado bastante - sonríe, se nota que es algo así como su héroe - Gracias Shishido-san - se dan un apretón de manos.

Los siguientes partidos son muy reñidos pero el triunfo se lo lleva el Hiotey, los jugadores se dan el saludo y caminan por su cosas - Vamos a almorzar - Shishido-san levanta la canasta y en ese momento temo voltear así que Chotarou-san me dice - Se han ido, Osakada traía una canasta supongo que también piensan almorzar - asiento con la cabeza y detrás de nosotros vienen los ex titulares y titulares de Hiotey.

- Comeremos juntos - es la respuesta de Gakuto-san, sonrió y Atobe-san empieza a caminar por delante de todos - Ore-sama es el  
primero siempre - sonrió y Shishido-san frunce el ceño - Como no Atobe, venga conozco un lugar - todos lo seguimos, camino a su lado hasta que llegamos a un árbol enorme, nos acomodamos, todos traen almuerzos, entrego los suyos a Chotarou-san y a Shishido-san, lo toman y lo abren.

Empezamos a comer en silencio hasta que Akutawa-san dice - El Seigaku se ve fuerte, ¿creen que ganaran? - el capitán actual lo mira furioso y contesta - Claro que ganaremos después de todo se lo prometimos a Chotarou - lo miro y este sonríe, saco los postres y los dejo sobre la manta para decir - Los hice ayer, espero les gusten, coman por favor - todo mundo toma uno y empiezan a comerlos.

Se nota en sus caras que les han gustado - Saben muy ricos Sakuno - es la respuesta de Gakuto-san, sonrió y Shishido-san le recrimina - No te ha dado permiso para que la llames por su nombre - lo miro y Gakuto-san me pregunta - ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre? - niego con la cabeza - Por supuesto que pueden llamarme por mi nombre - todos asienten y Atobe-san dice - Lo que pasa es que Shishido esta celoso - este suelta una carcajada.

- Cree lo que quieras Atobe - juntamos la basura en dos bolsa y me levanto pero también se levanta Shishido-san - Te acompaño a tirarlas - asiento con la cabeza y me calzo los zapatos - Regresen pronto tomaremos té, lo traeran en nada - es la invitación de Atobe-san, asentimos con la cabeza y caminamos con dirección a los botes de basura.

- ¿Extrañaras a Chotarou? - lo miro - Es mi único amigo así que si lo extrañare - sonríe - Espero que no le pase nada en los Estados Unidos es muy buena gente y quiza se aprovechen de ello - empieza a reir mientras tiramos las bolsas y sin querer lo golpeo en el brazo - No es gracioso Ryou-kun - abre los ojos ante el hecho de que haya mencionado su nombre, doy la media vuelta y abro los ojos sorprendida..

¡Frente a mi están todos los ex titulares de Seigaku y los titulares! ¡Están ellos dos!, Shishido-san se voltea y abre los ojos para después mirarme, tengo la vista baja - ¿Shishido-san? ¡Cuánto tiempo! - es la alegre contestación de Momoshiro-sempai, retrocedo pero no me fijo y casi choco con el contenedor de basura pero Shishido-san me jala de la mano levanto la vista y es cuando ella me ve para después abrir los ojos sorprendida - ¿Sakuno? - todo mundo me ve como examinandome con la mirada...

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Tratando De Explicar

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Tratando de explicar... entrenadora ¿yo?... encuentros en la calle... enojo**

- ¿Sakuno? ¿Eres Sakuno verdad? - no se que contestar, tengo miedo - Fue un gusto verlos pero debemos irnos - Shishido -san me toma de la mano pero no podemos pasar porque los titulares no nos dejan, me pongo nerviosa, esto no esta pasando - ¿Sakuno-chan? - es la voz de Kikumaru-sempai, no puedo verlos tengo miedo de que descubran la verdad - Pueden quitarse en verdad necesitamos pasar, tenemos prisa - Shishido-san trata por todos los medios de hacer que nos dejen ir.

- Por favor contesta si eres Sakuno - la voz de Osakada suena alterada pero esconde alegría, suspiro, supongo que tengo que hacerlo algún día aprieto más la mano de Shishido-san - Lo soy, ahora tenemos que irnos, permiso - trato de caminar pero es Fuji-sempai quien avanza hacía nosotros - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos nada? - odio que finjan - Lo sabe bien Fuji-san todos ustedes lo saben bien - su mirada demuestra dolor al igual que confusión... es imposible que...

- En verdad tenemos que irnos - trato de avanzar pero Fuji-san no nos deja pasar - No sé de que estás hablando ¿ustedes si? - lo sabía, lo saben - Sakuno de verdad que no quise hacerte daño - es la voz de Osakada, ¿qué no quiso hacerme daño? - No me interesa escucharte Osakada - es mi fría respuesta - Sakuno si me dejaras explicarte podría... - no soporto más así que le hablo arrastrando todas las palabras.

- ¿Usted quiere explicarme que me engañaba a mis espaldas con Echizen? ¿En verdad quiere explicarme? ¿Quiere explicarme que todos lo sabían menos yo? - todos abren los ojos asombrados - Sakuno de verdad que no sabemos de que estás hablando - es la voz de Fuji-san, tiene que ser una broma - Por Dios todos lo sabían menos yo, ellos eran novios a mi espaldas - Fuji-san voltea a ver a sus compañeros - Por favor digan que está confundida - ¿puede ser qué...?.

- Fuji-sempai es un asunto del que no esta enterado - la voz de Kaidou-sempai, al parecer es posible que Fuji-san no sepa nada - Ustedes son geniales la mayoría lo sabe menos él no puedo creerlo no esperen si puedo creerlo - termino con una sonrisa, Tezuka-san suspira - Riuzaky-san el asunto es que lo hicimos por usted - ¿así o más cinismo? pienso contestar pero Chotarou-san lo hace.

- ¿Lo hicieron por su bien? ¿La engañaron para que ella fuera feliz? ¿La lastimaron por su bien? ¿La hicieron derramar lágrimas por su bien? - todos voltean a verlo y él sonríe, camina hacía mi y me toma de la mano que tengo libre - Sigo sin entender que sucede aquí - compadezco a Fuji-san peroel no tiene la culpa de lo que hayan hecho los demás así que debo ponerlo al día...

- Lo que sucede Fuji-san es que mi noviazgo con Echizen fue un plan de parte de todos los sempais para que yo fuera feliz mientras que Osakada y él eran pareja a mis espaldas, la mentira fue perfecta los felicito son grandes actores todos, hasta que cierto día los descubri besandose en nuestro aniversario de dos años ahí fue cuando decidi dejarlos a todos e irme de la escuela pero ahora resulta que usted y yo no lo sabíamos - la cara del aludido no tiene nombre.

Se ve bastante mal además de que sus ojos se abren amenazantes, se voltea y les pregunta - ¿Es verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? - nadie parece querer contestar y la persona menos inesperada lo hace - Es verdad sempai y no se lo dijimos porque sabíamos que no le gustaría nada la idea y tú Sakuno-chan fuiste feliz ¿no?, así que no puedes reclamarnos nada y sino querías que te engañaramos entonces no hubieras ido causando lastima a todos con el asunto de la entrenadora - lo veo fijamente.

Ha contestado con palabras frías, sigue siendo el mismo Echizen, no se porque pero en este momento no siento nada hacía el - Tienes razón Echizen, gracias sempais por hacerme feliz durante dos años - todos abren los ojos sorprendidos sé que jamás esperarían que les contestara así - No soy la misma de antes si es lo que creen cambie gracias a ustedes, permiso - camino de la mano de Shishido-san y Chotarou-san, nadie nos detiene hasta que escucho el grito.

- ¡Sakuno! - ella se suelta de la mano de él y corre hasta mi - Perdón, jamás te quise hacer daño, quería verte feliz y sabía que Ryoma te haría feliz, yo nunca... - no la dejo terminar cuando le digo - No me interesa oirla Osakada - doy media vuelta y camino de la mano de los chicos, llegamos a donde están los demás jugadores de Hiotey y nos sirven té, suspiro un poco me duele demasiado la cabeza.

* * *

- Vaya quien diría que eras capaz de decirles algo como eso, te felicito - son las palabras de Shishido-san, sonrió - En diez minutos sera  
el partido de Seigaku vs Rokaku debemos darnos prisa - son las palabras de Oshitari-san, tomamos el té y los sirvientes de Atobe-san empiezan a recoger, Shishido-san toma la canasta y nos levantamos para ir a donde sera el encuentro, caminamos en silencio.

- Oí que el club de tenis femenil esta haciendo audiciones pues necesitan una capitana - son las palabras de Chotarou, a mi me gusta el tenis y lo he practicado con él a decir verdad soy bastante buena pero me da miedo jugar para que ellos me vean - Si es verdad la capitana se muda y quiere encontrar una suplente - es Gakuto-san quien habla, Chotarou me mira - Deberías entrar Sakuno eres muy buena - niego con la cabeza.

- ¿Juegas al tenis? - es la pregunta de Akutawa-san, asiento con la cabeza - Es bastante buena, es capaz de regresar mi Scud Serve - todos me miran y bajo la mirada, lo voy a matar - ¿Es en serio? - la voz de Atobe-san suena con sorpresa, Chotarou asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

Llegamos al lugar y hay bastante gente, nos sentamos todos juntos y quedo al lado de Shishido-san, el partido empieza no pongo demasiada atención, detrás de la banca del entrenador se encuentran todos los titulares, dobles queda empatado, llegamos a individuales y siento la mirada de alguien en mi volteo y me encuentro al Rikkai pero sus miradas no están en mi sino en Echizen que se encuentra en la misma dirección que yo ¿porqué lo miran?.

Los partidos terminan Seigaku es el ganador como todo mundo lo esperaba, mientras se va la gente nosotros esperamos a que los jugadores actuales de Hiotey terminen con sus notas, pienso en que quiza entrare al equipo de tenis después de todo le prometi a Chotarou que lucharía por mi felicidad y el tenis es algo que me da felicidad salgo de mis pensamientos cuando alguien me toma de la mano es Shishido-san lo miro y señala con el dedo volteo la vista y el Rikkai esta todavía de pie y el Seigaku se acerca tan tranquilo.

- Parece que aún no superan eso - ¿eso? ¿se refiere al torneo que perdieron contra Seigaku? - Kirihara-san nos estorba su equipo - es la voz de Echizen el aludido aprieta los puños - Expliquen porque esa decisión - no entiendo nada a que se refiere Kirihara-san - Porque el equipo que planean formar es basura y nosotros no lo somos - es la voz de Echizen de nuevo, Kirihara-san se adelanta pero - Dejalos el equipo basura les demostrara quien es mejor en el torneo - es la voz de Atobe-san, Seigaku ríe y avanza.

- ¿Por qué no me dejo ponerlos en su lugar Atobe-san? - Kirihara-san se acerca caminando a nosotros - Porque le demostraremos en la cancha a todos que somos mejores eso es suficiente - miro a Shishido-san el me mira y parece entender - Japón planea un torneo con las selecciones de tenis del mundo este se celebrara aquí, el entrenador de nuestro país quien es Daisuke Honda a llamado a los mejores jugadores en los que digamos se encuentra el Hiotey de mi generación - hace una breve pausa.

- El Rikkai de la generación de Yukimura, el Rokaku, el Shitenjouji de la generación de Shiraishi, el Fudomine de la generación de Tachibana y el Seigaku de la generación de Tezuka-san pero... estos últimos dijeron que no participiarían con nuestro país sino con Estados Unidos pues es obvio que ellos ganaran además nos llamaron basura y dijeron que el país nunca ganaría algo en torneo como esos, la edad de los jugadores es de 17 a 20 años es por eso que nos llamaron, el presente torneo será en dos meses apenas un mes después de que termine el Torneo Nacional de Tenis de Preparatorias -.

¿Un torneo con todas las selecciones? ¿Ellos no quisieron participar? ¿Porqué si algunos planeaban entrar a la selección nacional? - Tenemos que entrenar más para ganarles eso es todo - volteamos a ver a quien ha hablado es... Sanada-san junto con los ex titulares del Rikkai, todos asienten - En ese caso hagamos posible que Japón gane aunque será Ore-sama quien les de el triunfo - son las palabras de Atobe-san.

Todos asienten - El entrenador Daisuke no planea entrenarnos pues tiene que cooperar con la Federación con los preparativos del torneo al parecer también piensa que no podremos ganar solo nos dijeron que entrenaramos si queríamos - es la voz de Yagyuu-san, todos  
lo miran, tengo una duda así que le pregunto a Shishido-san.

- ¿Cómo es que el entrenador no piensa entrenarlos? - él me mira - No cree que podramos ganar y además hablo con la Federación para informarles de ese asunto sin contar que no será nuestro entrenador oficialmente pues será otro anfitrión quiere que uno de nosotros este en la banca como entrenador - suspiro ¿cómo es posible que no confien en ellos? son bastantes buenos mucho mejor que jugadores mayores que juegan desde antes y me consta bastante.

- Hay alguien que puede ayudarles - es la voz de Chotarou ¿alguien que puede...? ¡Nooooooo! me mira y todos voltean a verme - Sakuno, ella me ayudo a realizar el tiro que hice contra Kirihara-san es muy estricta, un genio en las matemáticas además de que tiene una gran creatividad para crear tiros - todos me observan y aprieto más la mano de Shishido-san - ¿Te ayudo con el tiro que hiciste contra mí? - es la pregunta de Kirihara-san.

Chotarou asiente y el primero sonríe para después correr hacía mi y tomar mi mano entre las suyas - Joder ese tiro fue alucinante, entraname ¡¿si?! - todos observan la escena divertidos y me quiero morir - ¿Eres la nieta de la entrenadora del Seigaku verdad? - es la pregunta de Yanagi-san asiento con la cabeza.

- Según mis cálculos si es como dice Chotarou-san tenemos un 99.5% de ser mejores que otras selecciones - tiene que ser una broma, diganme que es una broma - Un momento si eres entrenadora y buena en tenis ¿porque no lo juegas? - volteo a ver a Jackal-san - Planeo ser la nueva capitana del equipo de tenis del Hiotey las pruebas son mañana pueden ir a verlas y observar que soy demasiado buena - me sorprendo a mi misma por esa respuesta, todos me miran como calculando mis palabras.

Chotarou y Shishido-san me observan con una sonrisa - Esta decidido iremos mañana a observar las pruebas son a las tres - ese fue Chotarou, sonrió, todos comienzan a irse y nosotros también, caminamos en silencio al salir de las canchas - Más te vale que seas capitana Sakuno - asiento con la cabeza - Nunca creí que volvería a sacar esa raqueta para jugar - Chotarou me mira - Te la regalo tu abuela y es la mejor para ti así que lo haras - asiento con la cabeza.

* * *

Vamos llegando a casa y me despido de ellos, entro a casa y me dejo caer en un sillón ¿jugar tenis?, lavo los trastes usados en el almuerzo de ese día y subo a mi habitación busco la raqueta y la saco del estuche es muy bonita de color lila y tiene la inicial de mi nombre "S" en color rosa, la acomodo junto con el maletín que esta preparado junto con los deberes.

Me acuesto unos momentos en la cama ¿porqué no jugaran con Japón?, será un día duro mañana, leo un libro hasta que bajo a la cocina para preparar la cena, ceno con calma, hace mucho que no usaba esos tiros de hecho después de que deje Seigaku entrene mucho y perfeccione algunos tiros al igual que saques, soy ambidiestra pero uso más la derecha, lavo los trastes que he usado y subo a mi habitación me pongo la pijama y me acuesto en la cama, caigo dormida instantes después.

* * *

El despertador suena y lo apago, salgo de la cama para darme una ducha mientras pienso en lo duras que serán las pruebas hace mucho que no juego, salgo del baño y me coloco el uniforme, en una mochila de deportes cruzada color blanco meto mi uniforme de tenis que uso siempre, cojo el estuche de la raqueta y mi maletín para bajar a la cocina y tomar el almuerzo, camino despacio mientras bajo las escaleras recuerdo que el sábado se va Chotarou, cojo el almuerzo y lo meto con cuidado en el maletín camino al recibidor y busco las llaves las acomodo en el maletín y salgo de mi casa.

Camino despacio hasta que al dar la vuelta choco alguien - Lo siento mucho - me disculpo pues por ir en otros asuntos no me he fijado, levanto la vista y me quedo anonada es... Shiraishi-san - Me disculpo, no me he fijado - niego con la cabeza - No se preocupe, lo siento tengo un poco de prisa - camino - Disculpa es que busco la preparatoria Hiotey y tú tienes el uniforme ¿podrías mostrarme dónde está? -  
seguro que esta buscando la preparatoria para ver las prácticas.

- Claro - camina hasta llegar a mí y empezamos a caminar en silencio - ¿Juegas tenis? Perdón no me he presando Shiraishi Kuranosuke un placer conocerte - me extiende la mano lo que hace que me detenga - Igualmente mi nombre es Riuzaky Sakuno y contestando a tu pregunta juego tenis pero hoy asistire a las pruebas del equipo para conseguir un puesto - le doy la mano formando el saludo.

Seguimos caminando hasta que visualizo la escuela - Es aquí - nos detenemos en la puerta del colegio - Gracias por enseñarme el camino - sonrió - De nada, me despido pues tengo clases fue un placer conocerlo Shiraishi-san - sonríe y camino hasta entrar dentro de la escuela de pronto se escucha - ¡Por Dios es Shiraishi-san el modelo de ropa para caballero! ¡El tenista más dulce de Japón! - ¿ropa para caballero? ¿modelo?.

Rió y sigo caminando hasta el salón al entrar camino hasta mi asiento y acomodo mis cosas, mi compañera de enfrente es Miyuki Natsume es una chica buena y es ella quien se acerca - ¿Riuzaky-san también hara las pruebas para tenis? - asiento con la cabeza y ella me enseña su estuche - También yo, le deseo mucha suerte - sonrió y en esos momentos entra el profesor para dar inicio a su clase, el profesor de la clase siguiente no se presenta pero tenemos que quedarnos en el salón hasta que escucho a personas correr la mayoría se fija por la ventana.

- ¡Oíste la capitana que se va cambio las reglas para las audiciones! - todas son chicas corriendo, me levanto y pido permiso para salir no es necesario casi todos lo han hecho, corro con dirección a la tablilla de anuncios hay una gran multitud se va disipando poco a poco y me acerco "No usaran su uniforme de tenis sino el de la escuela además de que estás consistiran en cinco minutos y no quince" que extricta es esa capitana, sonrió no tengo nada de que preocuparme, camino pero volteo a ver a la chica que también observa la pizarra es Natsume-san su rostro se ve mal, me acerco...

- Tranquilizate solo confía en ti y verás que podrás entrar al equipo - en eso recuerdo que solo el puesto de capitana esta vacante y ella parece notarlo así que señala "Se creara un nuevo equipo en cuanto la nueva capitana sea elegida pues las antiguas jugadoras se concentraran en los exámenes de admisión de la Universidad" no esta mal.

Natsume-san sonríe y empiezo a caminar ella va detrás de mi, no había pensado en tener amigas desde lo de Osakada pero extrañamente la idea me gusta si se trata de la chica que me sigue, llegamos al salón y suena el timbre del almuerzo, cojo el mío y salgo con dirección a la azotea, acomodo todo y empiezo a comer, no puedo creer que todos vendrán a verme para ver si sirvo como entrenadora.

Termino de almorzar y bajo con dirección al salón, caminando con dirección a mi vienen las jugadoras de tenis pasan a un lado y sigo mi camino al llegar al salón camino a mi asiento y escucho un suspiro es Natsume-san se ve que le preocupa mucho usar el uniforme de la escuela seguro se siente mejor con el de tenis.

Las clases comienzan entre ejercicios para terminar, siempre termino antes, las clases terminan a las dos en punto y antes de terminar de guardar mis cosas bastantes alumnas están corriendo por el pasillo con dirección a las canchas de tenis, termino de guardar mis cosas y salgo con dirección a las canchas.

Cuando llego veo bastantes chicas, joder esto será tardio, veo a Natsume-san entre las finales, se hace el silencio cuando la capitana que se irá se coloca delante de todas para dar instrucciones supongo - Escuchenme muy bien niñas las pruebas consistiran en cinco minutos y con el uniforme de la escuela, primero registrense aquí se les llamara de acuerdo a como elija yo por cierto se me olvidaba decirles aquella que no pueda devolver los tiros que mandare no se esperara los cinco minutos sino menos ¿entendido? - todas asienten.

El registro es rápido, tomo asiento sola más adelante de mi se encuentra Natsume-san en eso - Más te vale ganar - volteo y me encuentro con Chotarou un escalón arriba se encuentra Shishido-san le sonrió y el asiente con la cabeza no veo a nadie más, me concentro en los partidos la capitana es bastante buena a hechado a cinco chicas sin compasión antes de un minuto como pensaba es más difícil jugar con el uniforme escolar de pronto escucho gritos.

- ¡Por Dios son los jugadores de tenis más guapos! ¡Ya viste ahí esta Shiraishi-san! ¡Atobe-san! - volteo y todos vienen hacía mi toman  
asiento cerca de mí están todos los equipos incluyendo al Fudomine, suspiro, escucho el nombre de Natsume-san y me concentro en el partido, la observo parece nerviosa no es para menos, empieza sacando y la capitana lo devuelve muy fácil, el juego sigue así al menos a aguantado más que las otras, cuando lanza la pelota entre sus piernas y no la puede devolver, toma su raqueta pero...

- No salgas, vamos a jugar un partido un poco más largo niña así que más te vale que juegues en serio porque yo lo hare - todo mundo empieza a cuchichear, empieza la capitana sacando un tiro muy fuerte que no puede devolver pues le arranca la raqueta de las manos, no puede devolver las pelotas algunas se impactan de lleno en la raqueta lastimandola en las manos por sujetarla tan fuerte.

Natsume-san devuelve una en un globo pero la capitana salta para impactar con un smash analizo donde lo mandara pues tiene todo el lado derecho libre pero lo manda hacía Natsume-san quien no puede devolverlo y la pelota se impacta en su estomágo, todas las personas se ponen de pie, algunas jugadoras aprietan sus raquetas con miedo, aprieto los puños, mi abuela me enseño que el tenis jamás se utiliza para dañar a tu oponente.

- Es una verdadera maldita - es la voz de Shishido-san, por supuesto que lo es ¿cómo puede hacer eso? - ¡Levantate! ¡¿Cómo esperas ser capitana del Hiotey si no puedes ponerte de pie?! ¡Aquella que no se levanta no merece ser capitana! ¡Ninguna de ustedes tiene lo necesario para ser capitana! ¡Ninguna! - esa es la capitana, estoy enojada ¿qué aquella que no se levanta no puede ser capitana?.

Se equivoca no es cuestión de ponerse de pie es cuestión de amar el tenis porque es un deporte maravilloso, el tenis une países, el tenis es fantástico porque te sientes libre de crear las técnicas que quieras... Natsume-san se levanta y la capitana camina en dirección a la zona de saque las personas observan con compasión la escena, la capitana saca y Natsume-san la devuelve como puede.

* * *

Estoy enojada el tenis no es furia es amor por el deporte, Natsume-san cae y lanza un globo la capitana da un salto planea hacer un smash, mierda, empuño la raqueta y la pelota que siempre esta dentro, la lanzo en una curva para golpear la pelota del smash, la primera impacta de lleno, estoy demasiado enojada que lanze con demasiada fuerza, ambas pelotas se impactan en la reja aún dando vueltas,  
todo mundo me mira incluyendo a las jugadoras.

Chotarou ríe al igual que Shishido-san, la capitana me mira furiosa, tomo una dona para el cabello y mi raqueta camino bajando los escalones con dirección a la cancha - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir un partido?! - coloco la raqueta en mi mano derecha y la subo a mi hombro para poner la mano izquierda en forma de jarra y sonreír - Porque quiero jugar contra usted capitana - esta me mira furiosa, todo mundo me ve, genial con lo que me gusta ser el centro de atención.

La capitana camina hasta mi y se coloca a un paso delante de mi - ¿Tú quieres jugar contra mi? ¿Tú que pareces una niña plastica quieres jugar tenis? - sus compañeras ríen y yo suelto una pequeña carcajada, joder con la tía ¿plastica? - Francamente me importa poco lo que piense de mi pero ¿acaso tiene miedo? - borra la sonrisa de la cara y aprieta los puños - Quitate el chaleco y el suéter de la escuela así jugaremos - mierda no me gusta enseñar mi cuerpo, la capitana toma su raqueta y me señala con ella - Jugaremos en cinco minutos alistate - sonrió, esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Duelo En Las Canchas De Tenis

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Duelo en las canchas de tenis... tiros que creí olvidados... palabras de un viejo amigo... nueva capitana... nueva entrenadora... vuelos cambiados**

Camino hasta donde esta Chotarou riendose lo golpeo con la raqueta en la cabeza - Deja de reírte - sigue haciendolo - ¿Te llamo plastica? jajajajajajajajajajaja - me quito el suéter y lo dejo junto con mi maletín y el estuche de la raqueta, después me quito el chaleco y hago lo mismo - Te veo el bra - es la voz de Chotarou, me sonrojo y lo golpeo con mi puño en la cabeza - ¡Pervertido! - pasa su mano por la cabeza - ¡Era una broma! - me ve con enojo al igual que yo.

- Basta, tu partido empieza en dos minutos y Chotarou deja de decir esas pervertidades - la voz de Shishido-san nos saca de nuestra pequeña pelea - Suerte - me dicen los dos, sonrió y camino con la dona de cabello en mi muñeca derecha, todo mundo me ve incluso algunos que tienen otros talleres están llegando para ver el duelo, suspiro y camino hasta colocarme en posición.

Veo a Natsume-san sentada tocandose el estomago aprieto el mango de la raqueta, la capitana lanza un saque veloz y lo dejo pasar sus compañeras aplauden, lanza el mismo saque y en un movimiento rápido lo devuelvo impactandolo con mucha fuerza al raz de la línea de fondo la capitana voltea incrédula, todo mundo esta de pie, sonrió, la capitana saca de nuevo pero es el Twist Serve me quedo helada y lo dejo pasar.

* * *

_ " - Tu saque ha mejorado Ryoma-kun te felicito - sonrió mientras camino a su lado - Da igual, ¿quieres darte prisa? - bajo la cabeza y camino rápido, siempre le molestaba acompañarme a casa pero por ella lo hacía - Ryoma-kun ¿quieres que haga un almuerzo para el _  
_partido de mañana? - sigue caminando más de prisa - No, lo hará Osakada me debe un favor - asiento con la cabeza, ¿porqué duele que prefiera la comida de ella?"._

* * *

La capitana se prepara para lanzar el mismo saque, había olvidado ese tiro hace mucho, lo hace pero estoy bastante enojada por ese recuerdo y lo devuelvo con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que bote y se impacte en la reja, la capitana voltea y observa incrédula, respiro agitadamente, tengo que tranquilizarme, siento la mirada de Chotarou en mi, sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

La capitana planea hacer ese saque de nuevo esta vez pienso devolverlo con uno de mis tiros, coloco la raqueta un poco alta y lanza su tiro, voy haciendo la raqueta hacía atras con la mano derecha le doy varias vueltas e impacto con todas mis fuerzas el tiro y este se queda pocas milesimas de segundo en la raqueta y sale disparado hacía arriba para después hacer varias escalaciones abajo y arriba rápidamente dejando una estela azul a su paso e impactar en la línea de fondo.

Todo mundo hace exclamaciones de asombro, volteo la vista y los equipos de la selección miran con asombro hacía donde estoy yo, Chotarou y Shishido-san parecen asombrados es porque aunque he jugado con el primero solo he mostrado un tiro pero no es ese, la capitana voltea a verme - ¿Qué fue ese tiro? - sonrió y coloco la raqueta en mi espalda.

- Es uno de mis tiros especiales lo llamo Ilusión Demográfica - me mira asombrada, lo llamo así porque hace escalaciones demostrando las líneas de cualquier gráfica me costo algo perfeccionarlo pero es el más sencillo de los que tengo, gano el primer juego, las compañeras de la capitana me miran furiosa.

Es mi turno de sacar así que pienso hacer ese saque, coloca la raqueta en mi espalda mientras la hago girar con mi mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda boto la pelota en total doy diez vueltas, lanzo la pelota un poco alta y alzo la raqueta para que impacte con la pelota al hacerlo esta sale disparada hacia adelante con una gran velocidad rodea a la capitana por la espalda pero no lo suficientemente cerca.

Esta impacta en la línea de fondo pero toma impulso y regresa hacía mi me rodea dandome la vuelta para después avanzar hacía delante y pasar por la espalda de la capitana para finalmente regresar a mi mano, la capitana cae al suelo de rodillas y sus compañeras se acercan, todo mundo exclama sorprendido al igual que los equipos de tenis de la selección, sonrió y miro a la capitana.

- Lo que viste se llama Saque De Cuerda - respira muy fuerte, es normal ese saque hace que el jugador vea sus peores miedos pero nadie más que ellos se dan cuenta al igual que yo, es una ilusión óptica que cree sin darme cuenta pues cuando la pelota da esos giros crea algo así como el hilo rojo del destino pero este es el hilo de los miedos.

La capitana acaba de ver que cuando ella está arriba de un puente este se mueve eso es miedo a las alturas además a visto que tiene sangre en sus manos también es hemofobica, se levanta con ayuda de sus compañeras - ¡¿Cómo puedes crear eso?! ¡Es imposible que tú sepas eso! - todo mundo me ve pues no sabe de que habla - El tiro crea la ilusión de tus miedos eso estodo - algunos dicen "imposible" y otras cosas.

La capitana se suelta de sus compañeras pero permanece en su lugar - No necesito ver más audiciones te nombro capitana del equipo de tenis de la preparatoria Hiotey - todo mundo aplaude, suspiró se acerca a mí y me extiende la mano sonrió y se la doy formando un apretón - Llevalos al Torneo Nacional De Tenis Femenil - asiento con la cabeza, el Hiotey solo ha ganado con el tenis masculino, la cancha se empieza a vaciar y subo por mis cosas.

- Felicidades Riuzaky-san - volteo y me encuentro con Natsume-san la miro se ve deprimida no es para menos no quedo como capitana y no lo haría su nivel de tenis aún no esta del todo desarrollado - Colocare anuncios mañana para audiciones el domingo así que más te vale que estes preparada porque no sere blanda - sonríe y continuo con mi camino pero escucho su grito - ¡Claro capitana Riuzaky! - sonrió internamente y me dejo caer cerca de mis cosas.

- Bien jugado, me quieres explicar ¿qué es eso de las ilusiones? - suspiro y miro a Chotarou, estoy cansada - Digamos que cuando cree el tiro sin darme cuenta cree un tipo de ilusión que hace que veas tus miedos al igual que yo aunque en realidad el humano responde alteradamente a situaciones en las que se encuentra enjaulado y eso es el Saque De Cuerda al rodearte el humano reacciona así sin darse cuenta pero digamos que es una ilusión pues ustedes no escucharon que ella dijo "miedo a las alturas, miedo a la sangre" yo lo escuche y el subconsiente de ella creo la ilusión es todo - todos me miran asombrados.

- Sabes que estás loca ¿verdad? - golpeo a Chotarou con la mano abierta en la cabeza - Sigue diciendo eso y... - no termino cuando veo que el Shitenjouji se acerca hacía nosotros visualizo a Kintaro-san pero a lo mejor no se acuerda de mí - Bien jugado Riuzaky - es la voz de Shiraishi-san, sonrió - Está decidido queremos que nos entrenes - me muerdo el labio.

Las vacaciones se acercan y con ellas el Torneo Nacional de Preparatoras de las nuevas generaciones de los equipos además de que un mes después será el torneo de selecciones sin contar que también empezaran las eliminatorias del equipo de chicas aunque su torneo será después del de las selecciones - Y bien, ¿qué dices? - es la pregunta de Kirihara-san.

Sé que sera difícil además quiero demostrarle a esos que somos mejores que ellos - Acepto pero tendré que hacer un calendario, el domingo ¿pueden ir a mi casa al mediodía? - todos asienten con la cabeza - ¿En verdad eres Sakuno-chan? - miro a quien me ha preguntado eso y me encuentro con Kintaro-san, asiento con la cabeza - Koshimae debio hacer algo feo para que te hayas cortado tu cabello - abro los ojos asombrada.

¿Algo feo? se equivoca no fue algo feo fue traición de las personas en las que confiaba es por eso que ahora por su culpa no puedo confiar totalmente en las personas además tengo miedo de querer o de amar - Ese asunto es de Sakuno - es la voz de Chotarou, todo mundo me ve y suspiro - Kintaro-san lo lamento pero la Sakuno que conocía no es la que esta en frente de usted - él me mira y aprieta los puños para después caminar y quedar varios escalones arriba de donde estoy sentada.

- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que lo dejarás? Te dije que él no te haría feliz y que yo si lo haría, ¿cuántas veces te dejo plantada y siempre terminabas conmigo? pero tu nunca me escuchaste decías que él era tu vida que jamás te traicionaría, ¿cuántas veces escuchaste que odiaba lo dulce en tus comidas? pero siempre le mostrabas una sonrisa aunque por dentro te estabas muriendo, ¿porqué nunca me escuchaste cuando te gritaba diciendo que eras lenta? ¿porqué soportabas todo lo que te decía? ¿porqué soportabas como te trataba? ¿sabes cómo te ves ahora? te lo dire ¡das pena! ¡sin querer les demuestras que cambiaste por lo que ellos te hicieron! ¡¿crees que nadie lo sabe pero todo mundo lo sabe?! ¡tu amiga Osakada hizo un block en el que dice todo eso! ¡¿no lo sabías?! -.

¿Osakada hizo un block? ¿todos lo saben? bueno no me importa que la gente lo sepa pero duele saber que haya hecho eso cuando supuestamente lo siente, suspiro - Kin-chan francamente no me importa que la gente sepa sobre el asunto, cambie porque quise no por lo que ellos me hicieron - me mira asombrado - ¿Es en serio? - asiento con la cabeza ante su pregunta - Bien nos vemos el domingo al mediodía en mi casa Chotarou les dara la dirección, nos vemos - tomo mi estuche y mi maletín al igual que la mochila cruzada donde coloco atravesados el chaleco y el suéter de la escuela, camino con dirección a la salida, ¿un block? como es que no me he enterado, sonrió.

* * *

Paso a la tienda por aceite, azúcar y otras cosas para cocinar, llego a mi casa y acomodo las cosas de la escuela en un sillón mientras que la bolsa de la tienda la acomodo en las repisas una vez todo listo subo a mi habitación para cambiarme el uniforme y bajar a cocinar la comida en eso suena el timbre me pongo unas pantuflas y camino con dirección al recibidor abro la puerta.

Me encuentro con Shishido-san - Lamento interrumpir pero digamos que Chotarou le hizo algo a la estufa y no prende así que nos preguntabamos si nos dejarías cocinar en tu estufa - suelto una carcajada y me miran furiosos - Iba empezar a cocinar así que preparare tres platos, venga sientense - doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la cocina escucho que se quitan los zapatos.

Saco lo necesario de las repisas para hacer katsudon de pollo aunque este último lo saco del refrigerador, se sienten en la sala porque escucho las sillas mientras lo primero se esta cociendo empiezo a hacer yakisoba que son tallarines fritos preparo agua de coco es mi favorita y es la única que tengo, de la nevera saco unas gelatinas de arroz y empiezo a acomodar los platos en la mesa.

- Debiste dejar que te ayudaramos - es la voz de Shishido-san, sonrió y miro a Chotarou - Él cierta vez quemo mi mesa porque no se dio cuenta de que un guante de cocina estaba incendiado así que no quería que se acercara a mi estufa además no se si usted sabe cocinar - el aludido sonríe - No se cocinar vale pero trato de aprender - sonrió y me dirijo a la cocina, reviso los sartenes y ya esta la comida apago la estufa y sirvo los platos para llevarlos a la mesa, coloco uno delante de cada quien y me dirijo a la cocina por palillos y cubiertos los coloco y después voy por mi plato cuando todo esta listo juntamos las manos y decimos.

- ¡Itadakimasu! - empezamos a comer aunque ellos degustan la comida, como despacio y cuando terminamos recojo los platos y voy a la cocina por las gelatinas de arroz, coloco una delante de cada uno - Las prepare en la noche espero les gusten - toman una cuchara y empiezan a comerlas, me siento mal eran las últimas dos así que no comere, cuando terminan dejan el vasito en la mesa - Gracias por la comida Sakuno - le sonrió a Chotarou.

Shishido-san me mira - ¿Pasa algo? - suspira y mira a la mesa - Pense que te afectaría saber lo del block - rió ante la incredula mirada de ambos, después de unos minutos dejo de reir - No me afecta que la gente sepa del asunto - Chotarou sonríe - ¿En qué te afecto lo que te hicieron? - me estremesco ante la pregunta de Shishido-san - Me cuesta confiar en las personas, hacer amigos y tengo miedo de que me guste algún chico porque siento que no podré ser feliz - me mira.

- Mañana no ire a la escuela he avisado a todos que me voy así que ambos iran a despedirme al aeropuerto el sábado - volteo a ver a Chotarou y asiento con la cabeza, me duele que se vaya - Bien, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a lavar los trastes? - niego ante la cuestión de Chotarou - Gracias por la comida - le sonrió a Shishido-san, se levantan y agradecen una vez más para irse, cuando escucho la puerta me levanto.

* * *

He terminado de lavar los trastes al igual que los deberes y estoy recostada en mi cama ¿porqué le dije la verdad si apenas lo conozco?, me coloco la pijama y me acuesto en la cama, caigo dormida instantes después...

Kin-chan me dijo cosas verdaderas, cada cosa que me decía él me causaba dolor aunque siempre se portaba mejor cuando estaba ella, las palabras de Kin-chan removieron recuerdos en mi cabeza, el fue una persona muy importante en mi vida siempre podía contar con él cuando peleaba con Echizen, una vez me declaro sus sentimientos pero yo no lo amaba y lo lastime cuando le dije que Echizen era mi vida...

* * *

RINGGGGGGG, doy un sobresalto cuando escucho el despertador me bajo de la cama para bañarme salgo veinte minutos después para ponerme el uniforme, tomo mi maletín y un cartel con el anuncio del club de tenis, bajo a la cocina donde tomo mi almuerzo y lo acomodo dentro del maletín, camino al recibidor y me coloco los zapatos al igual que mis llaves.

Salgo de mi casa con rumbo a la escuela, camino hasta que cerca de mi escucho - ¡POR DIOS ESA CHICA HIZO UN TIRO GENIAL! ¡ES LA NUEVA CAPITANA DEL HIOTEY! ¡SEGURO QUE ESTE AÑO SI GANAMOS AMBOS TORNEOS! - se escuchan más gritos pero no escucho, camino más rápido y entro a la escuela para subir al salón corriendo cuando abro la puerta todos me miras ansombrados.

Suspiro creí que sería más fácil mostrar esos tiros después de todo no son tan importantes como otros que poseo, tomo asiento acomodando mis cosas, varios minutos después entra el profesor e inicia su clase nos deja unos ejercicios para resolver y todo mundo parece desesperado, termino y los entrego al profesor, las clases terminan y suena la alarma para el almuerzo me doy prisa y coloco el anuncio en la pizarra inmediatamente las chicas se empiezan a amontonar para ver la información.

Subo a la azotea para almorzar, el anuncio dice "Audiciones para miembros del equipo de tenis lunes a las 2:00 p.m. deben dejar una hoja con los siguientes datos en el casillero de Riuzaky Sakuno a más tardar a las 2:30 p.m. hoy, los datos son: nombre, edad, salón, último promedio dado, una fotografía, hobbies y una descripción de porque les gusta el tenis a las audiciones deben llevar el uniforme de tenis".

Suena el timbre para volver a clases, desde la azotea veo que el área de imprenta tiene bastantes clientes seguro es por la foto, entro al salón y camino hasta mi pupitre la clase empieza después de varios minutos y nos deja una redacción sobre algoritmos la termino pronto y puedo descansar, las clases terminan a las dos en punto y guardo mis cosas con calma pues me quedare por las hojas, bajo despacio las escaleras con dirección a los casilleros,.

Suspiro hay bastantes hojas me coloco en el casillero y muchas chicas llegan corriendo y me entregan las hojas las tomo y se despiden con una reverencia, busco entre todas a Natsume-san pero no la encuentro, las reviso de nuevo pero no la encuentro ¿porqué?, en los siguientes minutos entregan más de 50 hojas será un fin de semana ajetreado dan las 2:30 y no veo a Natsume-san por ningún lado subo las escaleras con dirección al salón pero no hay nadie.

Suspiro pues lo lamento porque no tendre preferencias, camino a la salida y escucho un grito - ¡Riuzaky-san! - volteo, viene corriendo hacía mi, parece cansada llega hasta mi - Lo lamento mucho pero tuve que imprimir en otra parte - ¿otra parte? si todas aquí lo hicieron en la imprenta de la escuela - ¿Por qué imprimiste en otra parte? - baja la cabeza - No tenía el suficiente dinero - ¿dinero? pero si la escuela es de paga y no tiene el suficiente dinero - No soy de familia acomodada como todas, mi familia es pobre entre por una beca al colegio - sabía que había becas pero...

- Dame tu hoja - me la entrega - Presentate a las audiciones el lunes temprano - asiente con la cabeza mientras sonríe, doy media vuelta y me alejo, cuando iba al Seigaku nunca dije que era de familia acomodada ni siquiera a Osakada que era mi mejor amiga, mis padres eran  
empresarios famosos y mi abuela se encargo de eso cuando murieron ellos es por eso que al morir ella en el testamento especificaban que el dinero que ella recibía me lo darían a mi mensualmente y es bastante además de que en cuanto terminara la Universidad me haría  
cargo de las empresas o si me casara antes mi esposo se haría cargo de ellas.

Paso a la tienda por un agua y me la tomo durante el camino, llego a mi casa y entro, dejo mis cosas en el sillón y las hojas en la mesa, subo a mi cuarto y me quito el uniforme para ponerme un short blanco con una camisa de tirantes delgados pequeña que me queda arriba del ombligo es de color blanca ato mi cabello en una coleta mal hecha y me pongo unos tines para andar por la casa libremente.

Preparo la comida aunque solo comere un sandwich y un vaso de leche después de comer lavo los trastes y me dispongo a leer las hojas solo necesito ocho jugadoras y sera difícil, hay bastantes chicas que juegan tenis para ser populares definitivamente ellas estan un poco descartadas de mi equipo, termino de leer todas excepto la de mi compañera de salón.

No ceno solo subo a mi habitación a dormir, me acuesto aunque es tremprano son las 7:30 de la noche en eso recuerdo que Chotarou se va mañana y quiero regalarle algo pero no se que... volteo la cara hacía donde están mis peluches y veo el conejito que tanto le gusto se lo dare pero no tengo una bolsa, salgo de la cama y me coloco un pantalón de deportes una sudadera y unos tenis, bajo corriendo al recibidor tomo las llaves y salgo corriendo de mi casa con dirección a la papelería que esta cerca.

Al llegar pido una bolsa de regalo pero es complicado elegir una al final elijo una con un avión que dice "Te deseo lo mejor en tu viaje" pido que le coloquen el moño y salgo con dirección a mi casa, al llegar visualizo que el carro esta entrando y abro rápidamente la puerta de mi casa me dejo caer y empiezo a llorar ¿porqué? no lo se pero no quiero que se vaya, es una persona muy importante para mí y es injusto que se vaya, que me deje sola.

Dejo la bolsa de regalo con el conejito dentro en la mesa de la sala y subo a mi cuarto me cambio y acuesto sin darme cuenta estoy llorando de nuevo, me duermo hasta que no puedo llorar más.

* * *

RINGGGGGGG, apago el despertador y salgo de la cama son las diez de la mañana me doy una ducha de una hora pero aún se nota que he llorado pues mis ojos están hinchados, salgo del baño y me coloco un pescador negro que me llega debajo de las rodilas, una camisa strapless de color blanca que se ciñe en el busto haciendolo notar, me coloco unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco y le hago caireles a mi cabello, tomo mi bolso y salgo de mi habitación paso por el teléfono y tiene un mensaje le doy click y este dice...

"Sakuno soy Chotarou te veremos en el aeropuerto pues ha habido un problema con la tarjeta de crédito es en la sala 1 el vuelo sale a las 12:00 en punto date prisa" reviso el reloj son las 11:25, mierda, tomo mis llaves y salgo para tomar un taxi, lo tomo y le digo que pagare lo que sea si llega al aeropuerto a las 11:40 maneja rápidamente pero hay un embotellamiento veinte calles antes de llegar al aeropuerto, le doy dinero al taxista y salgo corriendo como loca al aeropuerto son las 11:40 no voy a llegar, tropiezo con varias personas pero sigo corriendo, son las 11:45 y llego al aeropuerto...

Corro a la sala uno pero dicen que el vuelo a los Estados Unidos despego hace diez minutos por cambio de itinerario sonrió y me sostengo de una banca, me muerdo el labio no visualizo a Shishido-san en ninguna parte, me acerco a información y doy el nombre de Chotarou - El señor salio en el vuelo de hace diez minutos señorita lo lamento - sonrió y camino a la salida.

Tomo un taxi con dirección a casa y mi celular vibra lo abro y es un mensaje "Maldita Sakuno quería mi conejito pero seguramente te quedaste dormida, ¿eres tonta verdad? mira que no venir a despedirme, lamento no haberte avisado lo del vuelo pero de verdad era urgente llegar a Estados Unidos hoy mismo, mandame el conejito a mi nueva dirección ya sabes cual es por cierto te extrañe maldita loca y más te vale que construyas un equipo de miedo tanto en el de selecciones como en el femenil, cuídate Sakuno y recuerda que te quiero, puedes llamarme cuando quieras que yo lo hare además lucha por tu felicidad".

No me he dado cuenta cuando he empezado a llorar solo noto algo cálido resbalando por mis mejillas - ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? - el taxista me mira preocupado asiento con la cabeza y miro por la ventana - Sólo es uno de esos días que con recibir algo de una persona que quieres te alegra el día - el taxista sonríe.

Veinte minutos después llego a casa y busco una caja para meter el conejito en ella cuando lo encuentro la lleno de algodón y meto la bolsa del regalo le coloco una estampilla y la dirección de Chotarou hago una llamada a correos privados y en menos de trenta minutos están en mi casa les entrego el paquete y firmo un cheque para entregarselos se van y entro a mi casa para descansar, no como solo me acuesto en la cama me cubro con el brazo los ojos y lloro.

A las seis en punto bajo a la cocina para hacer la comida de mañana, me quito la ropa y me pongo un short negro y una camisa de tirantes blanca además de unos tines blancos bajo a la cocina y empiezo a preparar los platos pero de alguna manera no tengo suficientes así que llamo a un centro comercial y pido platos de porcelana, vasos de porcelana, cubiertos de porcelana y tazas para té de porcelana estos llegan después de una hora los recibo y los acomodo en las repisas.

Me dispongo a hacer kushiyaki que son brochetas de carne y verduras es fácil hacerlas y me lleva menos de una hora miro el reloj son las ocho de la noche, me dispongo a hacer teriyaki pero solamente hago vegetales fritos en sartén glaseados con salsa de soja endulzada después de eso hago yakitori que son brochetas de pollo y finalmente para la comida hago bastantes onigiris y finalmente como uno de los postres hago nariz chocopologie que es una trufa que se realiza con los mejores chocolates del mundo rellenos de crema y envueltos en polvo de cacao los meto a la nevera y veo el reloj son las 9:30 p.m.

Me hago un sandwich y un vaso de leche cuando suena el timbre voy a abrir y me encuentro a Shishido-san sonrió y el parece apresurado - Lo siento es que quería pedirte un favor - ¿un favor? seguramente la estufa - Si puedo lo hare con gusto - él sonríe levemente - Tengo una fiesta con todos los chicos del hospital donde hice las prácticas en una hora y tengo que llevar pareja así que me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ir conmigo? - termina con una sonrisa ¿fiesta? ¿ir con él?, asiento con la cabeza - Entonces cambiate te espero - se adentra en el recibidor y subo a mi cuarto corriendo...

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Fiesta Desastrosa

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Fiesta desastrosa... ex novias furiosas... ¡no me llames por mi nombre!... comiendo con los chicos de los equipos... empiezan las audiciones de tenis...**

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación y abro mi closet tengo mucha ropa y un solo vestido ¿pueden creerlo? no soy fan de ellos pero supongo que tendre que serlo, lo saco y lo coloco en mi cama me doy un baño de quince minutos y me empiezo a vestir, el vestido me llega justo debajo de las rodillas es de tirantes delgados siendo la parte de la cintura para arriba color negro y el resto color blanco tiene un moño en el lado izquierdo color negro con bordes blancos.

Me coloco unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco y a mi cabello le hago caireles rápidamente y lo coloco en el lado izquierdo además de que una diadema con brillitos blancos en una parte y la otra parte es de color negro me pinto los labios con un brillo de sabor durazno tomo mi bolsa y salgo de mi habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y veo a Shishido-san de pie en el recibidor sonríe y camino hacia él, bajamos no sin antes agarrar un suéter que me llega justo debajo de los pechos color blanco salimos de mi casa y su automóvil esta estacionado en frente de esta, me abre la puerta y rodea el coche para subirse, enciende el auto y partimos con rumbo a la fiesta.

- Espero no te aburras en la fiesta después de todo son compañeros del hospital de la Universidad de Jounan - sonrió - No me aburrire antes asistía a esas fiestas - me mira - ¿Antes? - lo miro - Si cuando vivía mi abuela asistíamos a las fiestas que organizaban nuestros allegados - sonríe - No me gustan mucho pero necesito ir pues el anfitrion es un amigo médico de cargiología - asiento con la cabeza, sigue conduciendo.

- Lamento que no hayas llegado a despedir a Chotarou y no te espere porque tenía un compromiso urgente - sonrió - No pasa nada le he mandado un presente a su nueva dirección - ríe, varios minutos después se estaciona frente a una casa bastante grande, baja del vehículo y lo rodea para abrir mi puerta, me ayuda a bajar y cierra la puerta, toma mi mano y pone la alarma, empezamos a caminar a la puerta.

- Tranquila - asiento con la cabeza, toca el timbre y abre la puerta un señor de no más de 25 años con un traje gris aunque sin el saco dejando ver una camisa amarilla - ¡Ryou! Me alegra que vinieras, venga pasa y ¿quién es la señorita? - me sonríe y hago lo mismo - Es una amiga su nombre es Riuzaky Sakuno - el señor me extiende la mano y le doy la mía - Un gusto conocerla, Ryou que Scarlette no te vea con ella porque se pondra furiosa - Shishido-san me aprieta la mano fuertemente y ahogo un grito ¿Scarlette?.

- No me interesa si se pone furiosa - Shishido-san me jala para que entremos, al pasar a la sala visualizo a bastantes personas, todas sonríen a Shishido-san, caminamos hasta donde están las bebidas y me sirve una limonada y el se sirve un whisky - Gracias - sonríe, en eso se acerca un chico de 19 o 20 años con un traje negro sin el saco que deja ver una camisa rosa claro - Ryou necesito que vengas conmigo por un momento - voltea a verme - Vaya estare bien - sonríe y camina con el chico.

Noto a unas chicas acercarse a donde estoy yo, una de ellas es una rubia que tiene el cabello a los hombros y que está rizado viste un vestido de tirantes delgados color rojo que deja ver bastante las curvas que tienen además de que en la pierna izquierda se abre dejando ver sus piernas este sube hasta el muslo dejando ver bastante - ¿Viste a Ryou? Esta cada vez más guapo aunque vino con una niña parece que ya te olvido Scarlette - volteo a verlas ¿ella es Scarlette?.

Las aludidas voltean a verme con una mirada escrutiñadora y la rubia empieza a reir después se voltea con su amiga - No me interesa si me olvido yo no lo he hecho y lo quiero para mi - después ríe y aprieto los puños, maldita rubia ¿qué se cree?...

- Lamento haberte dejado sola - volteo a ver a Shishido-san y le sonrió - Vaya ¿ahora andas con niñas Ryou-kun? - es la tal Scarlette nos mira teniendo en la mano un whisky, Shishido-san la mira - No te importa - me toma de la mano y damos media vuelta pero - Me importa porque no es bueno estar con otra persona cuando no se ha olvidado a alguien - ¿de qué habla? Shishido-san se voltea para encararla - Te olvide Thomson - ¿Scarlette Thomson?, la aludida ríe.

- Repitetelo hasta que te lo creas - Shishido-san aprieta mi mano y me muerdo el labio para no gritar me duele bastante su agarre - ¿La niña te llama por tu nombre? Digo recuerda lo que me dijiste - el aludido abre los ojos ¿llamar por su nombre? ¿lo que le dijo? - Claro que lo llamo por su nombre - la rubia me mira y borra la sonrisa de la cara - Mientes niña él no te dejaría - la rubia se ve furiosa, sonrió  
mirandola - Repitetelo hasta que te lo creas querida - la rubia sonríe altaneramente.

Shishido-san piensa intervenir - Ryou necesitamos tu ayuda - su amigo practicamente lo arrastra, la rubia se acerca pero en un moviemiento rápido su bebida termina en mi vestido - Lo siento querida me tropeze - la miro fuirosa y le aviento mi bebida - No controlo mis actos - la rubia se abalanza contra mi en el salón solo hay mujeres ¿dónde están los hombres? trato de quitarmela pero es más fuerte me agarra por el cabello así que hago lo mismo y da un grito.

La maldita me empieza a golpear la cabeza contra el piso me desespero y con mi rodilla la golpeo en la entrepierna se quita de encima y respiro, agarra un vaso y lo estrella en el piso ¡¿está loca?! ¡planea matarme!, se abalanza contra mi y empuña el vidrio con la mano derecha acercandolo a mi brazo derecho ¡¿cómo es que nadie escucha el grito?! trato de zafarme pero la golpeo con el codo en la boca y suelta el vidrio para revisar su herida no me da tiempo y con sus uñas me araña el brazo derecho dejando cuatro arañazos siendo los dos laterales más profundos grito de dolor y la rubia me mira como loca.

Se abalanza nuevamente contra mi pero los hombres ¡por fin! nos separan - ¡Maldita, Ryou no te dejaría llamarlo por su nombre! ¡No eres nada de él niña! - definitivamente esta loca, no contesto, siento que alguien me jala de la mano derecha con dirección a la puerta - Nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo chicos - en el recibidor me avienta el suéter y mi bolsa - Camina - me coloco el suéter con cuidado ¿se habrá dado cuenta de mi herida?.

Salimos de la casa y sube al auto así que subo por mi propia cuenta, enciende el motor y arranca - Lo lamento - no dice nada conduce en silencio hay un semáforo y se detiene - No debiste provocarla ¿nadie te ha enseñado que no debes meterte en los asuntos de los demás? - me muerdo el labio, el semáforo se pone en verdad, arranca y se estaciona un poco adelante - ¡No tenías ningun derecho a provocarla no sabes como es ella! - me muerdo el labio para no llorar.

- No la provoque Ryou-kun - aprieta el volante - No me llames por mi nombre Sakuno - ¿acaso es dolor lo que siento? ¿porqué? - ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga? ¡tú me llamas por el mío! - me mira furioso - Es diferente - bajo la cabeza pero la levanto inmediatamente para verlo - ¿Por qué Ryou-kun? - golpea el volante - ¡No me llames por mi nombre solo ella puede hacerlo! - una lágrima se me escapa no lo soporto más tomo mi bolso y abro la puerta para salir pero me detiene de la mano derecha. me duele mucho.

- Vuelve al auto Sakuno - no tengo intención de hacerlo - No - mi voz sono muy baja y con una pizca de dolor - Lamento haberte gritado - tiemblo ante su voz sono desesperada y afligida - ¿Por qué quieres que regrese Ryou-kun? - aprieta el agarre - ¡Te dije que no me llames por mi nombre! - no soporto más me suelto como puedo y salgo corriendo, estoy cerca de casa no a menos de cinco calles, corro mientras lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas...

* * *

Me duele mucho el brazo pero el dolor del corazón es más, llego a mi casa y abro la puerta me dejo caer en ella cuando la he cerrado y abrazo mis rodillas sigo llorando hasta que suena el teléfono me levanto a contestar - ¿Sakuno? - es la voz de Shishido-san no contesto, cuelgo y subo a mi habitación me quito el vestido y lo aviento al cesto de ropa sucia me pongo una pijama y me acuesto en la cama.

Sigo derramando lágrimas de dolor ¿porqué no le gusta que lo llame por su nombre? en ese momento me duele el brazo y llamo a mi médico de cabecera dice que estará en diez minutos.

Suena el timbre y abro la puerta, me atiende la herida desinfectandola y colocando hielo en aerosol - ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? - mi médico es un joven de 22 años es un poco más alto que yo sus ojos son azules y su cabello castaño de tez blanca, su nombre es Keisuke Miyamoto, aplica más alcohol - ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? - me muerdo el labio - Una pelea - levanta la vista - No vuelvas a hacerlo le prometi a Sumire que te cuidaría - es cierto mi abuela lo conocía desde niño y él siempre quiso ser doctor así que le prometio a mi abuela que me cuidaría y a los 18 se hizo doctor pues es bastante listo.

- Tratare de no hacerlo - sonríe, me venda la herida después se levanta y acomoda sus cosas - Ven a verme después de clases toda la semana para darte antibioticos para que no se infecte y vendartela con una venda fácil de quitar y poner después de bañarte - asiento con la cabeza, me levanto y lo acompaño a la puerta se detiene antes de salir y me mira - Sakuno no llores odio que lo hagas - sonrió y me besa la frente sale y cierro la puerta.

Me dejo caer en la puerta, me duele bastante el brazo derecho, sin embargo, quiero hacer un pastel así que me levanto con cuidado para después dirigirme a la cocina, saco los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el pastel de fresas con chocolate que me gusta más, lo preparo y cuando al final esta listo lo decoro con las fresas pues el relleno como se podría decir es de chocolate miro el reloj son las once y media de la noche lo meto a la nevera y subo a mi habitación pues mañana sera un día largo.

Me acuesto en la cama con cuidado de no lastimarme, he dejado de llorar tengo que concentrarme en lo de mañana y aun no he hecho el calendario programo el despertador a las seis de la mañana para minutos después caer dormida...

* * *

RINGGGGGGG... despierto aún con sueño y me bajo de la cama para darme una ducha, salgo a las siete de la mañana de la ducha y me cambio con un pescador blanco que me llega debajo de las rodillas además tiene una flor en el muslo derecho de color azul me coloco una camisa strapless de color negro con bordes blancos, unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco que tienen un moño pequeño azul delante de estos, mi cabello lo peino con algunos caireles.

Salgo de mi habitación para realizar los calendarios no son tan difíciles pues después del torneo nacional hasta el torneo de selecciones son vacaciones para los mejores alumnos de la academia Hiotey los cuales tan solo son diez y para mi suerte soy la número uno pues como estamos tan avanzados en las notas cubriendo en su totalidad el 100% de cada asignatura el director ha pensado que ocupemos ese tiempo en hobbies mientras que los demás alumnos tratan de ponerse al corriente.

Sin embargo, aún así las prácticas del equipo de tenis son lunes, miércoles y viernes después de clases, eso será un poco difícil, termino de acomodar los horarios cuando noto una hoja en la mesa la tomo y me doy cuenta de que es de Natsume-san la voy a leer pues es la única que me falta.

Su nombre es Natsume Miyuki tiene 17 años su promedio es de 8.5 nada mal pero no es el mejor que he visto, el salón es el mismo que el mío 2-A segundo año salón A, sus hobbies son jugar y hacer manualidades al igual que estar con su familia, es bastante bondadosa para ser una jugadora, le gusta el tenis porque quiere darle a su familia todo lo que no tienen ¿dinero? quiere darle a su mamá una casa bonita y cosas que le gusten para que sea feliz al igual que a sus cuatro hermanos solo quiere verlos felices.

Sonrió, no tendrá "garra" pero tiene "una meta" interesante, dejo la hoja junto con las demás y tomo mi maletín para hacer deberes no son bastantes pero no he hecho nada, hay en especial una redacción de cinco hojas que tengo que hacer para mañana, subo a mi cuarto y bajo con el libro para hacerla voleto a ver el reloj son las once y media ya casi llegaran me apresuro a hacer la redacción, es bastante  
fácil bueno al menos para mi.

Son las doce y me levanto para abrir la puerta frente a mi se encuentran todos los equipos hasta que noto que alguien se abalanza contra mi ¿es una chica? ¿Ann? - ¡Sakuno te extrañe mucho! - si es Ann la hermana menor del antiguo capitán Tachibana del Fudomine - Ann ¿cómo es que estás aquí? - se separa de mi para mirarme con mucha alegría - Tu amigo Kintaro-kun me llamo para decirme, lamento no haber estado ahí para ti después de lo que esa maldita te hizo - la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

- No es tu culpa Ann yo me aleje de todos - sonríe y me abraza nuevamente hasta que se escucha en carraspeo - Pueden continuar después con esto - volteamos a ver a la persona y es Atobe-san, nos separamos y los dejamos pasar cuando voy a cerrar la puerta una mano la detiene - Perdón por llegar tarde - me encuentro a Shiraishi-san todo mundo voltea verlo pero es Kintaro-kun quien habla  
- Tu carrera no debería de intervenir en esto Shiraishi - ¿Shiraishi? antes lo llamaba con más respeto.

Volteo a ver al aludido se ve diferente ha crecido un poco más su cabello sigue siendo igual de castaño pero claro, sus ojos son cafés como siempre, sigue teniendo un cuerpo esbelto pero bien proporcionado, además de que la venda en su brazo izquierdo no esta, espera ¡¿no está?! - ¿Tengo algo? - doy un respingo al ver que me mira, joder eso pasa por verlo de esa manera - Es solo que... - no termino porque alguien toca a la puerta rodeo a Shiraishi-san.

Abro la puerta para encontrarme con ¡Shishido-san! lo dejo pasar pero se detiene cuando ve mi brazo derecho vendado ¡se me olvido cubrirlo! su mirada muestra dolor así que desvio mi mirada - Shishido por fin llegas - volteamos a ver a Oshitari-san el aludido pasa hasta sentarse con ellos mientras yo cierro la puerta doy media vuelta pero choco con alguien subo la mirada y me encuentro con Sanada-san su mirada es bastante penetrante - Lo siento - bajo la mirada - Descuida iba a salir para hacer una llamada mi capitán aun no llega, disculpa si molesto - niego con la cabeza rápidamente y me aparto para que salga se tarda varios minutos y entra nuevamente.

Cierro la puerta y me dirijo con los equipos - Bien he alistado el calendario pero esperaremos a que los demás lleguen pues falta el capitán del Rikkai y del Fudomine - todos asienten - ¿Quieren algo de tomar? - es mi pregunta todos asienten y me dirijo a la cocina cuando veo que Ann se levanta para ayudarme - Te ayudare Sakuno porque mi hermano es uno de los que no han llegado - rió y empezamos a servir vasos de agua de coco, vamos llevando de pocos para cada quien hasta que todos toman.

- Esta deliciosa Sakuno-chan - le sonrió a Kintaro hasta que siento la mirada de alguien en mi no es necesario ver de quien es pues se que es de Shishido-san - ¿Sakuno qué te paso en el brazo? - volteo a ver a Ann sabía que no tardaría mucho en preguntar - Me caí ayer en las escaleras pero no es nada grave - me mira y sonríe - Hay algo que quiero decirte - la miro alentandola a decirme...

- Entrare a Hiotey el lunes - me sostengo de la mesa y la miro asombrada - ¿Hablas en serio? - asiente con la cabeza - De hecho estoy inscrita desde segundo de preparatoria pero por razones no he asistido pero he entregado todos mis trabajos y finalmente podre entrar este lunes sin contar el hecho de que el viernes te di mi formulario para entrar al equipo de tenis - ¿me lo dio? no recuerdo a verlo visto pero... joder me dirijo a mi maletín pues recuerdo que algunos papeles se traspapelaron cuando pedi los vasos y esas cosas a las tiendas.

Busco bien y ¡lo encuentro! la miro y sonreímos, me abraza - Estaremos juntas - asiento con la cabeza en eso tocan a la puerta y corro a abrirla - Lamento la tardanza - hace una reverencia Tachibana-san sonrió y lo dejo pasar todo mundo lo saludo, toma asiento y su hermana le da agua de coco, cierro la puerta pero alguien la detiene y la abro para encontrarme con un ángel es el antiguo capitán del Rikkai su nombre Yukimura Seiichi, me mira y sonríe - Lo lamento es que mis exámenes apenas terminaron - ¿exámenes? ¿acaso aún esta enfermo? - No se preocupe pase -.

Se adentra en la sala y es cuando puedo verlo bien su cabello es color azul marino o algo así, sus ojos son hermosos podrían ser de color lila o morados es difícil distinguir es de tez blanca y más alto que yo, cierro la puerta mientras que Ann le da agua de coco pero - Lo lamento no puedo tomar más que solo agua de durazno natural - varios jugadores se caen de su lugar y algunos casi escupen el agua que estaban tomando, suelto sin querer una pequeña carcajada - Tengo duraznos Yukimura-san le hare un agua - sonríe y me dirijo a la cocina.

Saco los duraznos del refrigerador y me dispongo a molerlos es bastante fácil tomo una jarra y vierto el líquido después la lleno de agua y finalmente lo endulzo no con mucha azúcar hecho algunos hielos y tomo un vaso para servir después de hacerlo me dirijo a la sala y lo entrego a Yukimura-san el cual sonríe - Lamento haberte molestado - niego con la cabeza, camino hasta situarme al lado de Ann para empezar a hablar.

- He hecho el calendario y será bastante difícil su entrenamiento se los aseguro, el Torneo Nacional empieza el sábado y dura cuatro semanas de las cuales cada fin de semana entrenaremos de mediodía a las ocho de la noche ¿entendido? - parecen sorprendidos - La universidad es un poco complicada son demasiadas tareas y algunas son difíciles - es la respuesta de Marui-san, lo miro y suspiro - Habra un descanso de dos horas por día en ese espacio harán los deberes con mi ayuda ¿bien? - los universitarios murmuran entre si.

- No te ofendas pero no creo que sepas algo de la universidad - miro a Tachibana-san y le sonrió - Soy la número uno en toda la preparatoria Hiotey diría que ustedes no están a mi nivel - algunos sonríe pero asienten con la cabeza - Bien eso esta decidido ahora  
continuo con lo demás después del Torneo Nacional, no esperen antes de eso se me ha olvidado un detalle que quiza a ustedes también se les paso que cada fin de semana hay partidos en el Torneo así que después de cada partido iremos a entrenar pero he revisado los horarios la mayoría son a las nueve de la mañana es por eso que a esa hora nos veremos en la cancha correspondiente con sus cosas y nos iremos ¿entendido? - todos asienten pero...

- Creo que yo los vería en el lugar en que entrenaremos pues mi carrera también trata de fines de semanas y no creo poder llegar temprano, lo siento - es Shiraishi-san así que en verdad es modelo, noto que Kintaro lo mira fuiroso ¿porqué?, suspiro - Entrenaras lo mismo que los demás así llegues tres horas tarde me aegurare de ello no pienso tener conseciones - muchos me miran sorprendidos no es para menos soy bastante estricta cuando se trata de entrenamientos el aludido asiente con la cabeza así que sigo hablando.

- Después del torneo nacional los mejores diez de la preparatoria tienen un mes de vacaciones yo lidero esa lista así que entrenaremos también en días y haremos lo mismo les ayudare con sus tareas así que les proporcionare mi número teléfonico de casa y celular pueden hablar cuando gusten, entrenaremos duro ¿entendido? - todos asienten con la cabeza.

- Pero también estaran las eliminatorias de tu equipo femenil - volteo a ver a Kirihara, tiene razón pero eso ya esta solucionado - Lo sé y dependera del equipo que forme no se preocupen por eso - asienten con la cabeza miro el reloj es la 1:30 p.m. supongo que es hora de que coman - Bien siendo todo ¿quieren comer lo que prepare? - asienten con la cabeza.

Ann y yo nos dirijimos a la cocina y saco toda la comida la caliento pero ya es bastante fácil y vamos sirviendo dos brochetas de carne una de pollo y dos bolas de arroz entre ambas vamos llevando los platos y cada quien empieza a comer, los últimos platos son los de Tachibana y Yukimura-san se lo entrego pero - Solo comere los onigiris tengo que comer cosas especiales lo lamento - sin pensarlo suelto una pequeña carcajada me recuerda a mi abuela solo comía lo que preparaba no comía nada de ningún otro lugar.

- En ese caso ¿algo especial que puedo prepararle Yukimura-san? - sonríe para después asentir - Comería unas croquetas de pollo - sonrió son fáciles de hacer pues solo las tienes que calentar pero no tengo ya - En ese caso iré a la tienda no esta lejos de aquí - Yukimura-san niega con la cabeza - No quiero molestarte solo comere esto en verdad - niego con la cabeza - No es ninguna molestia se lo aseguro - niega con la cabeza y suspiro - Esta bien - me siento a comer con Ann bajo la atenta mirada de Shishido-san.

Cada quien platica de sus cosas hasta que suena un celular el de Shiraishi-san se levanta y contesta un poco alejado de donde estamos nosotros - Lo lamento tengo que irme me contactare con Chitose para pedirle los teléfonos, lo lamento - deja su plato y corre al recibidor para tomar sus cosas y cerrar la puerta, volteo la mirada y Kintaro esta apretando los puños me mira y sonríe - Sakuno-chan ¿dónde esta tu baño? - lo miro y sonrió - Sube al segundo piso a la derecha segunda puerta - asiente con la cabeza y se levanta.

Todos siguen comiendo, conforme van terminando voy recojiendo los platos hasta que no queda ninguno, Ann y yo nos dirijimos a la cocina vamos sirviendo el postre entre las dos y entregando los platos a cada quien en sus platos están las trufas y un pedazo de pastel a todos parecen gustarles además de que Yukimura-san también los come no queda nada de lo que hice y por desgracia no como ningun postre pues mi ración es la de Ann cuando todos terminan recojo los platos y los llevo a la cocina.

- Gracias por la comida - es un gracias de todos al mismo tiempo, sonrió - De nada, espero les haya gustado la comida - todos asienten con la cabeza - En ese caso nos retiramos, gracias - son las palabras de Atobe-san asiento con la cabeza y todos se van levantando para hacer reverencias - Les mandare mensaje el viernes para la cita del sábado - asienten con la cabeza y voy entregando mis números teléfonicos - Nos veremos mañana en la escuela - me dice Ann mientras me abraza, sonrió y se retira con su hermano.

Cierro la puerta detrás de ellos suspiro y camino a la cocina donde me esperan montañas de platos son las 3:00 p.m. así que me doy prisa en lavar los trastes, mientras lo hago pienso en el porque Shishido-san no me deja llamarlo por su nombre o porque la tipa  
que dice ser su ex novia se puso furiosa al saber que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Termino de lavar los trastes a las cinco de la tarde y subo a mi habitación para recostarme en la cama me siento mareada en eso miro la venda que tengo en el brazo derecho aún duelen los arañazos, leo un libro hasta las nueve de la noche para después ponerme la pijama y acostarme en la cama para leer media hora más, termino de leer y programo el despertador para levantarme temprano, varios minutos después me quedo completamente dormida.

* * *

Despierto cuando suena el despertador y me bajo de la cama para caminar al baño y darme una ducha no me tardo mucho y salgo para vestirme con el uniforme al terminar tomo mi maletín y mi raqueta pues no pienso jugar con el uniforme de tenis, tomo un vaso de leche y después mi almuerzo para salir de la casa caminando despacio.

llego temprano al salón y tomo asiento, el profesor llega varios minutos después y empieza la clase dejando varios ejercicios en el pizarrón así llegamos a la hora del almuerzo y salgo con dirección a la azotea donde me siento y como tranquila cuando termino camino al varandal y me recargo se puede observar la universidad hay bastantes alumnos que caminan con sus parejas rió ¿algún día podre ser feliz?.

Suena el timbre para regresar a clases, camino tranquilamente cuando visualizo a Natsume con su raqueta en mano parece cansada entro al salón con ella detrás de mi tomo asiento al igual que ella varios minutos después entra el profesor e inicia su clase deja varios ejercicios en el libro y como siempre soy la primera en terminar.

Las clases terminan a la 1:30 p.m. inmediatamente veo como muchas chicas bajan corriendo a las canchas de tenis tomo mi raqueta y mi maletín para dirigirme ahí, corro para llegar rápido y veo que la mayoría esta formada pero aún se ve que más chicas bajan corriendo de los edificios dejo mis cosas en la banca y tomo la raqueta pero antes me quito el suéter y el chaleco para quedar solo con la camisa del uniforme me dirijo a las chicas pues ya estan todas presentes.

- Escuchen dara comienzo la audición ya que todas tienen el uniforme de tenis, esta consistira en que cada una jugara contra mí para devolver todo lo que le mande, yo decidire cuando se acaba su turno, pueden sentarse en los escalones y levantarse para jugar no hay orden - todas se dirijen a los escalones para sacar sus raquetas de sus estuches.

La primera en acercarse es una chica de cabello castaño se coloca delante de mi - Mi nombre es Yamamoto Matsuri tengo 16 años y voy en el salón 1-C - hace una reverencia, sus ojos son verdes además de que su cabello es castaño pero esta rizado, sonrió, se coloca en su posición al igual que yo, ella saca tiene demasiada fuerza pero lo devuelvo, sin embargo, lo que debería ser un tiro hacía el lado derecho se va hacía el izquierdo miro la posición de mi raqueta la chica sonríe.

Vuelve a sacar pero sucede lo mismo - No podrá hacer un buen tiro pues todo lo que lanze ira al lado contrario - son las palabras de Yamamoto, sonrió - Lo veremos pequeña - me mira furiosa y vuelve a sacar pero esta vez tiro hacía la derecha haciendo que vaya a la izquierda pero la pelota hace una curva y vuelve a la derecha - Es un tiro a la inversa no podra ganarme capitana - sonríe mientras yo suspiro - ¿Cómo se llama tu tiro Yamamoto? - la chica sonríe - El tiro de la confusión - y vaya que hace honor a su nombre siempre va al otro lado.

Se coloca para volver a sacar pero esta vez tomo la raqueta fuertamente y empiezo a darle vueltas cuando saca detengo la raqueta y la bajo de mi lado derecho se acerca la pelota y es cuando la levanto para impactar la pelota - Ira hacía la izquierda - me informa Yamamoto mientras sonríe al igual que yo, pero la pelota hace un giro rápido y se impacta en el lado derecho justo donde quería yo todo mundo se levanta y la chica me mira asombrada.

- Tu tiro no es tan difícil de devolver al menos para mi - la chica aprieta el mango de la raqueta se ve bastante furiosa recuerdo que su hoja decía que quería al tenis porque nunca había perdido contra nadie en un partido y eso la hacía famosa, hace el mismo tiro y esta vez sin necesidad de girar la raqueta lo devuelvo como un globo la chica lo devuelve con mucha fuerza pero en un rápido movimiento hago una dejada y ella corre a por la pelota llega y la lanza en un globo salto para devolverla como un smash pero ella se levanta y corre a donde cree que voy a tirar.

No pensaba hacer un smash así que le pego a la pelota suavemente y esta cae enfrente de la chica todo mundo se sorprende, la chica me mira furiosa mordiendose el labio, toma su raqueta y camina hacía su maletín al parecer le di en su ego - Te dire una cosa el tenis no es solo ganar sino divertirse niña, no es necesario ser famosa así que si quieres largarte hazlo pero eso solo demuestra que eres una cobarde si te quedas te prometo que te hare fuerte y que serás una ganadora pues pienso ganar el torneo nacional - todo mundo exclama con sorpresa - En ese caso capitana ayudeme a ser fuerte - hace una reverencia y sonrió - Lo prometo - la chica toma asiento en los escalones.

* * *

Pasan varias chicas a realizar su audiciones y son un total desastre pues ni siquiera son capaces de devolver un saque sencillo, me quedo varios minutos sin que nadie se levante hasta que escucho el ruido de una pelota cerca tomo la raqueta y cuando esta cerca la devuelvo haciendo que esta vaya hacía donde la lanzaron pues hice una curva volteo y me encuentro con una chica que sostiene la pelota con la mano derecha es alta de cabelllo castaño rizado de ojos color miel la chica camina hacía mi para detenerse a unos pasos.

- Mi nombre es Ikeuchi Rika tengo 17 años y voy en el salón 2-C capitana - hace una reverencia y camina a su lado de la cancha, tomo mi raqueta y saco ella lo devuelve con mucha fuerza pero lo devuelvo, sin embargo, cuando me doy cuenta la veo cerca cuando estaba hasta la raya de fondo es demasiada rápida me devuelve la pelota se la devuelvo en un globo ella hace un smash trato de devolverlo pero me arranca la raqueta todo mundo exclama, miro mi muñeca esta temblando.

- Soy demasiado fuerte como para que intente devolverme un smash capitana - la chica me mira pero su expresión es neutra, sonrió - Lo veremos Ikeuchi - la chica asiente y camina de nuevo hacía la línea de fondo, respiro y saco, ella lo devuelve con una dejada apenas la alcanzo y la devuelvo con un globo pero ella ya se encuentra en el aire y me lo devuelve con un smash pero esta vez cambio rápidamente mi mano derecha por la izquierda y devuelvo el smash impactandolo en la raqueta de ella trata de devolverlo pero mi tiro arranca su raqueta, la chica me mira con asombro.

- Mi mano izquierda es más potente que la derecha - la chica suspira - Se nota, me ha arrancado la raqueta capitana pero mi próximo tiro no podrá devolverlo - camina a la línea de fondo al igual que yo y saco, ella lo devulve fuertemente pero se la devuelvo a penas pues de nuevo estoy con la mano derecha ella me lo devuelve con una dejada apenas llego y la devuelvo con un globo pero ella ya se encuentra en el aire piensa lanzar un smash que devuelvo como un globo.

Ella esta de nuevo en el aire pero con la raqueta mirando hacía atrás cuando la pelota le llega ella toma la raqueta del lado contrario al mango dejando la letra de su nombre a la vista impactando con el la pelota haciendo que la pelota se detenga pero inmediatamente voltea la raqueta normalmente y golpea la pelota en una curva que va hacia la derecha corro y cuando la pelota esta cerca hace una línea derecha hacía el otro lado y se impacta en la línea de fondo ¡¿qué rayos fue eso?!, todo mundo exclama de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - es mi pregunta, la chica me mira para caminar y acercarse a su límite de la red - Es mi tiro especial se llama Tiro Profetico porque yo se donde ira pero mi rival sin embargo... - no completa la frase pero se que piensa - Su defecto es que solo lo puedes hacer cuando te lanzan globos - asiente y noto que aprieta el mango de la raqueta - Quiero unirme a su equipo - sonrió.

la recuerdo en su hoja decía que amaba el tenis porque se sentía libre al dar saltos lo note porque le fascina hacer el smash pero además es una chica con una fuerza increíble y por eso no es aceptada por las chicas le tienen miedo, sin embargo, al jugar tenis ella se siente bien consigo misma - Te ayudare a mejorar tu tiro - sonríe es la primera vez que veo que lo hace, hace una reverencia - Gracias capitana - sonrió, da media vuelta y se aleja.

* * *

Las siguientes cinco chicas son un desastre no pueden devolver ni siquiera un saque sin fuerza cuando la última sale veo a una chica de cabello negro lacio de ojos negros caminando hacía la cancha tiene una raqueta de color negro, pienso que es su color favorito, se coloca delante de mi y hace una reverencia.

- Mi nombre es Ayusawa Sakura tengo 17 y mi salón es el 2-B capitana Riuzaky - su voz suena como una melodía, recuerdo a la chica no tiene amigas porque las chicas piensan que es demasiado dulce y que las opacara, es cierto se ve demasiado dulce además de su voz ella ama el tenis porque lo relaciona con la música, estamos colacadas y lanzo un saque fácil que ella devuelve con la misma fuerza pero en eso escucho una canción a lo lejos no me fijo y voy hacía el lado derecho cuando la pelota se impacta en el lado izquierdo.

Muevo la cabeza ¿una canción?, lanzo un saque igual de suave y escucho la misma canción repito la misma acción del lado contrario, el próximo saque lo lanzo con más fuerza y ella lo devuelve suavemente escucho la misma canción y repito la misma acción me detengo - ¿Qué es esa maldita canción? - todos susurran cosas como ¿cuál canción? ¿se volvio loca? Ayusawa me mira sonriente.

- Es mi técnica especial la llamo Ilusión Musical - genial a este paso mi equipo quedara conformado de locas rió ante el pensamiento - ¿Por qué escucho una canción? - la chica camina hacía mi para sonreír - La Ilusión Musical consiste en las vibraciones de la pelota que mi rival lanza, si usted lanza suavemente la escuchara lejanamente pero si lanza fuertemente la escuchara cercanamente haciendo que se confunda y vaya hacía donde la escucha que siempre será el lado contrario de donde se dirige la pelota - sonrió porque su técnica tiene una debilidad.

- Tu técnica tiene una debilidad Ayusawa - la chica niega con la cabeza, suspiro para sonreírle - La verás es unos momentos - nos colocamos en la línea de fondo saco suavemente y ella lo devuelve escucho la canción y Ayusawa sonríe sabe que ire al lado contrario pero en ese momento cambio la raqueta de mano y alcanzo la pelota impactandola en su lado derecho ella me mira asombrada - Tu técnica es débil contra las ambidiestras y creeme en las eliminatorias y en el torneo habra bastantes - ella me mira y se muerde el labio.

- Solo tienes que trabajar más pero si entras a mi equipo me responderás ¿por qué no notaste esa debilidad? - ella me mira con los ojos abiertos es obvio que sabía esa debilidad pero algo me dice que la omitio a la fuerza, camina para tomar asiento, siento el ruido de una pelota cerca la detengo con la raqueta pero tiene demasiada fuerza y me arranca la raqueta volteo a ver de donde viene ese tiro.

Me encuentro con una chica alta de cabello negro rizado y ojos cafés camina hacía mi para hacerme una reverencia - Mi nombre es Harada Nanami tengo 17 años y mi salón es el 2-D capitana - después de decir esto camina hasta la línea de fondo y me preparo para sacar cuando lo hago ella lo devuelve fuertemente, al parecer también tiene una fuerza bruta, devuelvo su tiro con un globo.

Al levantar la mirada noto que ella ya esta en el aire pero no normalmente pues su mano izquierda esta en el piso y el resto de su cuerpo en el aire ¡¿cómo puede aguantar esa posición?! toma su raqueta y devuelve mi tiro con una dejada pero esta camina por ¡la banda de la red! ¡como la de Marui-san! cuando la pelota cae ella salta hacía atrás para quedar de pie normalmente al parecer también es una jugadora acrobatica - Lo que vio es mi tiro especial... - no la dejo terminar al caminar hacía ella.

- Tu dejada es de otro jugador quiza lo conozcas se llama Marui Bunta del Rikkai - ella aprieta el mango de la raqueta, joder no quiero saber porque lo hizo - Es diferente a la que hace él la mía es con la raqueta en el aire y la de él es con la raqueta "en la tierra" capitana la mía se llama Dejada Espacial - tiene razón en que son diferentes sin embargo su técnica es débil porque requiere una esfuerzo físico grande sin contar que muchas jugadoras no lanzaran tan débilmente los globos como yo.

- Es tu dejada pero ¿sabes qué tiene una debilidad verdad? - asiente con la cabeza y aprieta el mango de la raqueta hasta que veo que sus nudillos se ponen blancos - No todas las chicas del torneo lanzaran globos como usted algunos seran más altos o más fuertes y no podre hacer mi dejada - asiento con la cabeza para después sonreirle - Si te llegas a quedar en mi equipo tu dejada sera invencible Harada - sonríe y hace una reverencia.

- Cuento con usted capitana - da media vuelta y camina rumbo a los escalones, necesito tomar agua y descansar un poco - ¡Escuchen habra un descanso de media hora aprovechenlo! - todas se levantan para ir a hacer cosas mientras me dirijo a la banca y tomo mi botella de agua, me dejo caer en el asiento y suspiro, las chicas que tienen tiros especiales definitivamente estarán en mi equipo eso ni lo dudo casi imperceptiblemente se forma una sonrisa en mis labios.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Finalizan Las Audiciones

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Finalizan las audiciones... hablando con mi nuevo vecino... encuentro inesperado... equipo de tenis conformado... nuevas amigas... noticias inesperadas**

Las chicas empiezan a llegar con botellas de agua miro el reloj en mi mochila, las cuatro en punto al parecer aún quedan bastantes chicas al menos unas cincuenta me levanto con la raqueta en mano y camino a la cancha - ¡Continuan las audiciones! - todas suspiran al parecer algunas saben que no tienen posibilidad de entrar al equipo.

En eso noto que alguien camina hacía mi volteo la vista y me encuentro a una chica alta de ojos rojos y cabello rubio rizado sin contar el hecho de que veo a varios chicos que sostienen carteles con frases románticas y de ánimo ¿club de fans? la chica sonríe y me hace una reverencia - Mi nombre es Kinomoto Akane tengo 16 años y mi salón es el 1-A Riuzaky-san - analizo a la chica en su hoja decía que tenía miedo de los chicos por una mala experiencia no la dijo pero si menciono que el tenis la había salvado.

De alguna manera extraña siento unas repentinas ganas de protegerla de todo y de todos, se coloca en su posición al igual que yo y saco ella lo devuelve fácilmente, seguimos peloteando un poco hasta que le lanzo un globo y ella lo devuelve con una smash pero al caer después de lanzar la pelota no pisa bien y cae sobre su hombro derecho muchas chicas se ríen de ella diciendo "que tonta" suelto la raqueta y corro hacía ella pero antes de cruzar la red.

- ¡No se acerque Riuzaky-san! ¡No necesito que me compadezca! ¡Puedo levantarme! - me detengo y se levanta lentamente tocando su hombro, sonrió la chica tienen agallas y no solo eso es fuerte y jamás se rinde, la veo dar media vuelta y colocarse en la línea de fondo, regreso sobre mis pasos y tomo mi raqueta cuando escucho el grito de los chicos - ¡Vamos Akane-san tú puedes! - ella se tensa al escuchar los gritos de los hombre si definitivamente les tiene miedo.

Saco y ella lo devuelve peloteamos un momento hasta que le lanzo un globo ella salta pero esta vez abre los brazos para después cruzarlos cuando llega la pelota los abre y la golpea abro los ojos pues no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo ¿alas? no verdad pero ¡si es eso! la pelota se multiplica mientras que pequeñas alas salen de sus lados además Kinomoto tiene los brazos abiertos y ¡joder tiene alas! no sé que pelota es no la distingo al menos aún así que no se a cual darle me decido por una pero no es y noto el sonido de la pelota impactandose en el lado derecho me equivoque de pelota.

Kinomoto aterriza, la miro - ¿Qué diablos fue ese tiro? - ella sonríe - Es mi tiro especial - sonrió puedo devolverla por la sombra - ¿Cómo se llama? - me mira con la vista baja sonriendo como niña pequeña - Es el tiro del Ángel - sonrió vaya que le queda el nombre sin contar que de verdad al principio no sabía que hacer pues no sabía cual era la pelota.

Nos colocamos de nuevo en posición y saco fuertemente ella lo devuelve peloteamos hasta que le lanzo un globo, se prepara para hacer su tiro extiende los brazos y golpea la pelota cierro los ojos y me concentro en los sonidos esta vez no puedo guiarme por la sombra porque no tengo una gorra o algo así pero me guiare por las vibraciones de la pelota cuando esta cerca tomo la raqueta.

Golpeo la que escucho sonrió cuando noto la textura en mi raqueta la devuelvo impactandola en el lado izquierdo abro los ojos y veo que Kinomoto me mira asombrada si parece una pequeña niña - ¿Cómo lo hizo Riuzaky-san? - sonrió - Me guíe por las vibraciones de la pelota Akane - sonríe y empieza a jugar con sus dedos - Espero quedar en su equipo - sonrió y ella da media vuelta para dirigirse a los escalones.

* * *

Las siguientes treinta chicas son un completo desastre pues no saben agarrar tan bien la raqueta en eso noto a mi compañera de salón levantandose y caminando hacía la cancha esto va a ser divertido se detiene en frente de mi y hace una reverencia - Mi nombre es Natsume Miyuki tengo 17 años y mi salón es el 2-A - es cuando la miro bien sus ojos son azules claros como el mar además de que su cabello es castaño y esta rizado.

Nos colocamos en la posición cuando escucho el sonido de un reloj marcando las cinco en punto peloteamos bastante demasiado diria yo ella no cede y mucho menos yo, lo sabía no tiene un tiro especial pero tiene demasiada resistencia como Kaidou del Seigaku este partido va ser difícil así que decido empezar a golpear más fuerte la pelota haciendo que se detenga y agarre la raqueta con ambas manos  
mis tiros son cada vez más fuertes hasta que le arranco la raqueta de las manos.

- No pienses que con solo resistencia podrás ganar tienes que crear un tiro especial - la miro furiosa mientras agarra la raqueta tomando aire - Lo sé - su voz suena débil camino hacía ella y hago que suelte la raqueta - Esuchame jamás podrás ganar solo con resistencia tienes que ser más fuerte ¡¿me escuchas Natsume?! - asiente con la cabeza y susurra un bajo si, sonrió internamente - ¡No te escuche! - aprieta los puños y me mira con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas - ¡Si, sere más fuerte Riuzaky-san! - sonrió para regresar a mi lado.

- Se acabo tu audición no tiene caso un juego de resistencia - escucho que varias chicas de las gradas exclaman - ¡No por favor! - volteo y la veo arrodillada en su lado, aprieto el mago de la raqueta - ¡Levantate ahora mismo! - levanta la cabeza y me mira noto que esta llorando - ¡Escucha! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! ¡Hare que seas fuerte! - se levanta y sonríe mientras se limpia las lágrimas - Gracias capitana - sonrió y veo que se levanta para después caminar rumbo a los escalones.

Si definitivamente la hare fuerte en eso noto que alguien lanza una pelota que no logro esquivar ni golpear y esta se impacta en mi estomago, todo mundo exclama, joder la pelota tenía demasiada fuerza haciendo que me doble de dolor, levanto la vista y veo a una chica de ojos lilas de cabello pelirrojo rizado caminando hacia mi trato de levantarme pero el dolor es demasiado, maldita, se coloca delante de mi y empieza a reir.

- ¡Eres una basura capitana! - noto el desprecio en la última palabra sin darme cuenta su raqueta se encuentra en mi cuello - Mi nombre es Kuzunoha Maya tengo 16 años y mi salón es el 1-B - la recuerdo es bastante agresiva por eso no tiene amigas pero ama el tenis porque la hace ser libre y la aleja de los problemas de su pasado y presente, de un manotazo quito su raqueta de mi cuello y la miro furiosa - El tenis no se hizo para dañar a tu oponente Kuzunoha - ríe y me mira melancolicamente.

- Algunas lo hacen - me levanto con cuidado pues me duele el estomago - Ve a tu posición - da media vuelta y camina a su lado tomo aire y relajo mi respiración, lanzo mi primer saque pero lo devuelve con una fuerza increíble casi igual a la de Kawamura devuelvo su golpe  
y ella me lo regresa aún más fuerte lo devuelvo con un globo y ella salta para hacer un smash.

Noto que su raqueta esta un poco ladeada cuando la pelota le llega la detiene por milesimas para despues golpearla con mucha fuerza ¡veo demasiadas pelotas! y además escucho zumbidos no me da tiempo a ver cual es cuando siento que todas las pelotas se impactan en mi haciendo que grite de dolor en menos de un minuto estoy arrodillada en mi parte de la cancha con bastantes moretones sin contar que la venda de mi brazo derecho donde tengo los arañazos esta rasgada me duele demasiado esa herida Kuzunoha me mira.

- Lo que vio se llama el Piquete de la Abeja Reina porque la pelota se multiplica y hace zumbidos además de que al impactarse con su presa deja moretones en las heridas y esta siente algo así como el veneno en su piel pero en realidad es ardor - me duele el brazo derecho por los arañazos y los golpes de su tiro especial me levanto con dificultad y me coloco en posición al igual que ella tomo aire y saco normalmente.

Peloteamos un momento hasta que hago un globo ella lo devuelve normal lanzo una dejada y ella lo hace con un globo salto y me coloco con la raqueta un poco ladeada cuando la pelota llega la detengo por milesimas para después lanzarla con la misma fuerza que ella la pelota empieza a hacer los zumbidos para después multiplicarse e impactarse en Kuzunoha cuando caigo de nuevo en el suelo veo que esta bastante adolorida por los impactos jamás creí que usaría el Pinaculo de la Perfección, todo mundo exclama de sorpresa.

- El tenis no se usa para lastimar a las personas Kuzunoha, el tiro que hice es igual que el tuyo pero tu no tienes ningun rasguño mientras que yo si - ella se mira y al ver que no tiene nada me mira asombrada - ¿Cómo logro hacer eso? - sonrió - Algún día te lo dire pero por ahora debes de saber que el tenis no es para lastimar a nadie - ella baja la cabeza - Ayudeme capitana - esta vez la ultima palabra no contiene desprecio ella me mira y asiento con la cabeza.

Se levanta para hacerme una reverencia y caminar a las gradas suspiro tiene demasiada fuerza además de que su técnica no tendra debilidad para jugadoras que no usen el Pinaculo de la Perfección pero si una lo llega a hacer su técnica sera inservible me duelen sus golpes aún así me concentro y uso el Pinaculo del Esfuerzo haciendo que mis heridas se curen rápidamente aunque gasto bastante energía pero en este momento no usare tanta.

En eso escucho que alguien corre hacía mi y me abraza por la espalda - ¡Sakuno! - sonrió es Ann se suelta y veo su raqueta - Empezemos el partido capitana - asiento pero ladea la cabeza y hace una reverencia - Mi nombre es Tachibana Ann tengo 17 años y mi salón es el 2-A - sonrió seguramente se cambio a mi salón y por los tramites no la vi en todo el día hasta ahora además de que pensandolo bien no la he visto jugar nunca.

Nos colocamos en posición y saco ella lo devuelve a la par, peloteamos un tiempo hasta que le hago una dejada y ella apenas la alcanza lanzando un globo lanzo un smash pero ella se prepara para devolverlo en eso noto que su raqueta esta posicionada horizontalmente dejando ver los bordes de la raqueta en vez de las cuerdas cuando la pelota le llega ella impacta con los bordes la pelota ¡partiendola a la mitad! no puedo devolver las dos mitades técnicamente eso es punto Ann me mira sonriente.

- Ese es mi tiro de la Espada, Sakuno intenta devolverlo - suelto una risa para después verla directamente - Tu lo pediste Ann - mientras me dirijo a mi lugar recuerdo que Echizen tiene el mismo tiro pero el lo llama Samurai Drive pero se como devolverla aunque eso signifique que usare bastante energía y posiblemente me duela el cuerpo después.

Me coloco en posición y saco ella me lo devuelve con un globo y salto para hacer un smash ella ya esta preparada para hacer su tiro cuando lo hace inmediatamente hago mi ilusión la cual consiste en que hay dos de mi en la cancha todo mundo exclama de sorpresa mientras Ann abre los ojos corro hacía el lado izquierdo y mi contraparte hacía el lado derecho para que al mismo tiempo devolvamos la  
pelota Ann me ve asombrada y yo le sonrió.

- Eso es de Kikumaru ¿cómo lo puedes hacer? - asiento con la cabeza es verdad pero después de todo a mi me costo perfeccionarlo y no fue tan fácil como lo pensaba - Solo práctica Ann - sonríe para después hacer una reverencia y caminar con dirección a los escalones para tomar asiento.

Las audiciones continuan con las chicas que faltan y ninguna es lo suficientemente buena como para devolver uno de mis simples saques finalizan sus audiciones cuando ninguna chica falta suspiro estoy bastante cansada - Las audiciones finalizan los resultados serán publicados mañana - anuncio, todas las chicas se levantan y hacen una reverencia creo que jamás me acostumbrare a eso, poco a poco se empiezan a ir mientras me dirijo a la banca y me dejo caer en ella.

Me duele el brazo derecho por el impacto de la técnica de Kuzunoha miro la venda que tengo esta un poco rasgada y tengo que ir aun al consultorio de Keisuke miro mi celular son las siete en punto y el cielo ha empezado a obscurecerse, tomo mi raqueta y la guardo en su estuche en eso me duele el brazo derecho y me lo agarro - Lamento si la dañe capitana - volteo a ver a Kuzunoha quien me mira con turbación, sonrió.

- No es del todo tu culpa antes de iniciar las audiciones tenía una herida pero estare bien tranquila ahora regresa a casa con cuidado - asiente con la cabeza, hace una reverencia y se retira corriendo - Serás una buena capitana Sakuno - Ann esta sentada frente a mí sonriedo como niña pequeña - Me esforzare para que sea así regresa a casa Tachibana - ríe al ver que la llamo por su apellido se levanta y sacude la falda - Cuidado al regresar Sakuno, nos vemos mañana - asiento con la cabeza y la veo alejarse corriendo.

Cierro el estuche de mi raqueta y tomo mi maletín al igual que el resto del uniforme para sujetarlo con la misma mano que el maletín mientras que con la otra sostengo el estuche camino para tomar el autobús e ir al consultorio que no esta lejos de ahí me detengo en la parada a esperar el autobús en eso esucho gritos de unas chicas de al lado volteo a donde se dirigen sus miradas y me encuentro con una persona que deseé jamás volver a ver...

Acercandose a la parada viene Fuji Syusuke ex titular del Seigaku aprieto demasiado la raqueta, no es que lo odie después de todo él no sabía el asunto pero siento tanto desprecio hacía sus amigos, suspiro - Fuji-san ¿podría darme un autografo? - es la voz de una chica la miro y sonrió ¿quién no querría algo de un tenista mundialmente conocido? - Claro - firma la libreta que la chica le extiende y esta suspira al igual que sus amigas.

Llega el autobús y me preparo para subir esperando que la gente baje subo y pago al conductor, camino hasta sentarme en los asientos finales cuando noto que alguien se sienta junto a mi no es necesario ver quien es - Lamento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte después de lo de Echizen - siempre sera así querrá disculparse por algo que podría hacerme daño - No tiene la culpa Fuji-san - suelta una carcajada y me toma la cara con las manos.

- Quiza no pero lo que te hicieron me molesta - junta su frente con la mía y me pongo nerviosa pero trato de no demostrarlo - ¿Podría soltarme? - abre los ojos para mirarme fijamente - No quiero - me sorprendo por esas palabras pero aún así me suelta - ¿Qué paso con ellos? - no formulo bien la pregunta pero se que entendio lo que quise decirle.

- Después de que te fuiste les pregunte porque te habían hecho eso y dijeron que por tu bien me moleste demasiado y los deje solos han tratado de comunicarse conmigo pero en este momento no quiero saber nada de ellos - lo miro, entiendo que le duele la traición sobre todo de Tezuka pues lo considera o consideraba su mejor amigo - No tienes que hacerlo por mi - le hablo de tú porque antes así era, suelta una pequeña carcajada.

- Hare todo por ti Sakuno-chan - sonrió y noto que la próxima parada es la mía así que tomo mis cosas - ¿Bajas aquí? - me toma de la mano y ve la venda en ese momento sus ojos se hacen fríos - ¿Qué te sucedio? - sus palabras son como alfileres lo miro para sonreír y tratar de tranquilizarlo - Fue un accidente en las audiciones - trato de mentir pero se levanta toma mis cosas y me toma de la mano para tocar el timbre y bajar en mi parada.

Al bajar espera que el autobús se aleje y me coloca en la pared para después colocarse el enfrente de mi - Mientes ¿qué paso? - suspiro y lo miro tratando de no ponerme nerviosa - Me peleé con una chica en una fiesta - ríe y lo miro furiosa - No lo vuelvas hacer me preocupo por ti - me muerdo el labio se separa de mi y me entrega mis cosas - Lamento haber sido brusco - sigo mordiendome el labio y lo tomo de la mano.

- Sabes que no siento lo mismo por ti - noto la presión en mi mano pero trato de ignorarla - No estas con Echizen dame una oportunidad - su voz suena desesperada y afligida, no se imagina como quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo sentir lo mismo por él aunque lo intente - No puedo de verdad lo siento - me mira y me quedo helada tiene los ojos tristes - Lo sé Sakuno pero no sabes como desearía que fuera de otra manera - sonrió y me suelta la mano para después suspirar.

- ¿Sabes? Tezuka se me declaro - abro los ojos asombrada y el ríe - ¿En verdad hizo eso? - mi voz suena atorada pues no puedo creer que el antiguo capitán del Seigaku tuviera esas preferencias - Es verdad y le pedi tiempo porque no es fácil cambiar de preferencias porque después de todo te quiero a ti pero también se que puedo quererlo a él - lo abrazo y el recarga su cabeza en mi hombro - Quierelo Syusuke y olvidame de una vez, se feliz - noto humedad en mi cuello esta llorando lo abrazo más fuerte.

Cuando era novia de Echizen él se me declaro y no logre corresponderle porque amaba al primero, ese día de alguna manera supe que lo había lastimado bastante pero preferi no darle importancia porque era feliz con Echizen o al menos creía eso y ahora que lo tengo  
entre mis brazos se que nuevamente lo estoy lastimando pero no puedo obligarme a quererlo y el lo sabe también, se separa poco a poco y me mira para despué sonreír.

- Lo hare Sakuno pero te pido que estemos en contacto - asiento con la cabeza y cambiamos números del celular se despide cuando va corriendo y miro la hora diez para las ocho, corro al consultorio y cuando llego la recepcionista me hace pasar inmediatamente - Tardaste demasiado - es el saludo de Keisuke - Lo siento hasta ahora terminaron las audiciones de tenis - no contesta pero me indica donde sentarme.

Lo hago e inmediatamente me quita la venda y analiza la herida, los arañazos están cicatrizando aunque lentamente se retira unos momentos para volver con una jeringa y una ampolleta llena la primera y me indica que me recueste lo hago y busca mi vena para después aplicarme la inyección - Es antibiótico - asiento con la cabeza y después me venda nuevamente - Bañate con ella y después ponte esta - me enseña un maletín con más vendas dentro asiento con la cabeza y me bajo de la cama, sale unos momentos.

Regresa después de varios y me enseña una cajita de parches - Es antibiótico en parches colocalos después de bañarte en la herida solo uno son bastantes largos - los tomo y los guardo en el maletín junto con las vendas - Paga a mi recepcionista, ven a verme el viernes - asiento con la cabeza y salgo del consultorio, pago con una tarjeta de crédito y salgo varios minutos después.

* * *

Camino a la parada del autobús y cuando llega este lo abordo son las ocho y cuarto y tengo bastante sueño, bajo en mi parada y camino, me recargo en una pared me duele bastante la cabeza no debi usar el Pináculo del Esfuerzo, sigo caminando después de unos minutos y paso a la tienda por leche al dar la vuelta choco con alguien - Lo lamento - me disculpo y cuando levanto la vista para encontrarme con Shishido-san, trato de irme pero me detiene de la mano.

- Perdón - su voz suena bastante afligida - ¿Porqué? - me arrastra y no trato de zafarme del agarre cuando distingo la puerta de su casa en frente de nosotros la abre y entra conmigo me conduce al sillón y se coloca frente a mi - Por lo de la fiesta y por haberte gritado en el coche - trato de levantarme pero me detiene por los brazos - Escuchame por favor - trato de zafarme del agarre - Conteste ¿por qué no me deja llamarlo por su nombre? - me suelta poco a poco y noto que no dira nada.

Tomo mis cosas para dirigirme a la puerta cuando la voy a abrir el la azota y deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro, me tenso - No te dejo porque cuando era novio de Scarlette la ame como a nadie y le prometi que jamás dejaría que otra mujer me llamara por mi nombre se lo prometi la primera que estuvimos juntos - sin darme cuenta siento una punzada en mi pecho ¿la primera vez que estuvieron juntos? duele y no se porque.

- No es justo que por ella no deje que lo llame por su nombre - siento como se tensa - ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme por mi nombre? - ¿porqué? la verdad es que no lo se pero quiero hacerlo - Olvidelo no lo llamare por su nombre, tengo que irme - me retiro suavemente y abro la puerta esta vez no me detiene y camino a casa.

Abro la puerta y camino hasta dejar mis cosas en el sillón, voy a la cocina y destapo la leche para servirme un vaso de leche lo tomo rápidamente y me quito la camisa de la escuela pienso subir a mi habitación pero escucho el timbre y voy a la puerta cuando abro esta Shishido-san quien inmediatemente voltea la cabeza frunso el ceño - Ponte una camisa - caigo en cuenta de que solo estoy con... ¡el brasier!.

Corro a mi habitación dejando la puerta abierta y me pongo una camisa además de un short, bajo y lo veo recargado en la puerta dentro de mi casa - No vuelvas abrir así Sakuno - me tenso al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios y lo miro furiosa - ¿Por qué usted me puede  
llamar por mi nombre y yo no? - sonríe y coloco mis brazos en forma de jarra - Llamame por mi nombre entonces Sakuno - abro los ojos asombrada y por instinto retrocedo hasta chocar con la maceta de orquídeas que esta en la planta baja siento miedo pero no se de que.

- ¿Lo harás? - la pregunta de Shishido-san flota en el aire trato de calmar mi respiración colocando una mano en mi pecho - ¿Así de fácil? - mi pregunta suena sin ganas - Así de fácil Sakuno llamame por mi nombre - me muerdo el labio y de pronto me siento furiosa - ¡¿Por qué de pronto quiere que lo llame por su nombre?! ¡Ese privilegio hasta hace unos momentos era de la rubia loca! - estoy furiosa mientras el suelta una carcajada.

- Quiero que me llames por mi nombre porque lo deseo - me clavo las uñas en las palmas de la mano - No es justo Ryou - me asombro de haber dicho su nobre afligidamente - ¿Qué no es justo Sakuno? - lo miro con un dolor en el pecho que no logro identificar - Que juegues con las cosas Ryou - escucho que suspira y camina hacía mi.

- No juego con nada Sakuno de verdad deseo que me llames por mi nombre aunque antes cuando estabamos en mi casa tenia miedo de que lo hiceras pero quiero que lo hagas - me atrae a él y me abraza, me recargo en su pecho - Te llamare por el nombre - ríe y me parece la risa más hermosa, se separa después de varios minutos - Bien en ese caso es hora de que me vaya - asiento con la cabeza, besa mi frente y camina a la puerta para después salir.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse me dejo en caer en el piso y respiro profundamente, siento un calor en mi pecho quiza sea felicidad, me levanto inmediatamente y me dispongo a hacer los deberes de mañana no son tan díficiles y termino rápidamente.

Me preparo unas croquetas de pollo y una ensalada, como despacio y miro el reloj las nueve y media cuando termino de cenar busco una hoja y apunto los nombres de las seleccionadas cuando he terminado lavo los trastes y subo a mi habitación preparo mis cosas y me coloco la pijama para acostarme en la cama, me quedo dormida varios instantes después.

* * *

Despierto sobresaltada por el ruido del despertador lo apago y bajo de la cama, me dirijo a la ducha y me baño con cuidado de no lastimarme más el brazo derecho, al terminar enredo una toalla en mi cuerpo y una en mi cabello salgo y me coloco el parche en mi brazo derecho después lo vendo con cuidado y me empiezo a poner el uniforme, esta vez no llevo la raqueta pues los entrenamientos empezaran el miércoles y apenas es martes.

Tomo mi maletín y bajo a la cocina por mi almuerzo, tomo un vaso de leche y me lavo los dientes para después salir de mi casa no veo las luces prendidas en la casa de Ryou así que supongo que ya se ha marchado, camino despacio a la escuela cuando veo que hay bastante gente detenida en una tienda de televisores sin querer me detengo y es un noticiero.

Este anuncia el compromiso de Echizen Ryoma con su novia Osakada Tomoka en el estadio de tenis donde se jugara la final del Torneo Nacional después de eso empezaran los partidos, me sotengo de la pared esa es una noticia inesperada no me sorprende y no me duele pero me ha dejado bastante sorprendida, reanudo mi marcha cuando escucho que el famoso modelo Shiraishi empezara una gira mundial de un mes y medio entre pasarelas.

Aprieto el maletín ¡¿qué se cree?! ¡ni siquiera ha avisado!, suspiro y trato de relajarme, reanudo mi marcha y camino sin contra tiempos a la escuela, cuando cruzo la puerta noto que hay una multitud en el patio camino para rodearla cuando siento que alguien se aferra a mi brazo volteo y me encuentro a Ayusawa desesperada.

- ¡Capitana unas chicas le estan haciendo burla a Kinomoto! - ¿la del tiro del ángel? ¿burla? - ¿Por qué le están haciendo burla Ayusawa? - ella me mira y empieza a arrastrarme a la multitud - La presidenta de su clase se entero de que a ella le gusta su novio y la esta amenazando - ¿a Kinomoto le gusta un chico? eso si que es sorpresa pero... un momento que soy de esas chicas ¡nada! entonces porque tengo que defenderla, planeo separarme cuando escucho una voz que se alza sobre las demás.

- ¡Eres una zorra Kinomoto te quiero lejos de mi novio! ¡El jamás se va a fijar en ti! ¡¿Crees qué alguien se fijaría en ti cuando te sucedio eso?! - ¿eso? es verdad Kinomoto tiene miedo de los hombres pero no se porque, sin embargo, al parecer ella si, sin darme cuenta me encuentro caminando hacía donde esta Kinomoto - ¡Contesta! ¡¿Crees qué un chico se fijaría en ti?! ¡Eres una zorra! - levanta la mano para abofetearla pero me encuentro demasiada enojada y la detengo apretando su muñeca fuertemente sin importarme nada.

- Si fuera tu no me atrevería a dañarla, niña - todo mundo me observa, ladeo la vista y me encuentro con Kinomoto en el piso llorando además de que tiene una marca roja en la mejilla derecha y sangre en el labio inferior ¡la han golpeado! aprieto más la muñeca de la chica y escucho el crujir de sus huesos, si tengo la fuerza de Kawamura pero la controlo aunque en esta ocasión no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Quién le hizo eso a Kinomoto? - mis palabras suenan frías, las chicas señalan a la chica que estoy sujetando sin darme cuenta presiono más su muñeca y la chica chilla, no me interesa - Escuchame bien niña vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a Kinomoto y me encargare de enseñarte el infierno ¡¿oíste?! - aprieto un poco más su muñeca - Si, escuche - la suelto y me acerco a Kinomoto para ayudarla a levantar.

Suspiro, de mi maletín saco un pañuelo y limpio la herida de su labio para después sacar un poco de alcohol y ponerlo en la gasa para colocarlo sobre la herida siento como tiembla Kinomoto, retiro el pañuelo y reviso su mejilla - Estarás bien, ahora venga te acompaño a tu salón - se levanta y empiezo a caminar, ella y Ayusawa me siguen de cerca - Gracias - la voz de Kinomoto suena igual a la de un ángel, no contesto pero sigo caminando.

Miro un reloj en la pared, aún faltan diez minutos para el inicio de clases subo al tercer piso que es donde se encuentran los salones de primero y me detengo en el primero, muchas personas me ven con asombro, entro al salón con Kinomoto detrás de mi esta toma asiento - Gracias nuevamente Ryuzaki-san - no contesto y me dirijo a la puerta, me detengo y no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer - Esperame en la hora del almuerzo comeras conmigo ¿entendido? - ladeo la vista y veo que sonríe mientras asiente con la cabeza.

Salgo del salón y camino con dirección al mio, cuando veo que Ayusawa va detrás de mi - Ven a mi salón tambien comeras conmigo -  
sonríe y por un momento creo que me he vuelto loca, se separa de mi para entrar a su salón al igual que yo, cuando voy caminando a mi asiento noto que alguien se abalanza contra mi - ¡Sakuno! - es Ann, sonrió y se separa de mi, caminamos y para mi sorpresa ella se sienta en frente de mi me sonríe y en ese momento entra el profesor dando inicio las clases.

* * *

El timbre del almuerzo suena - Comemos juntas Ann - asiente con la cabeza y salimos - El patio es por allá - me detiene al ver que subo al tercer piso - Lo se pero voy por alguien - asiente con la cabeza y cuando vamos dos escalones escucho el grito de Ayusawa que llega corriendo me sonríe - Ayusawa te presento a mi amiga Ann se buena con ella y Ann te presento a Ayusawa tratala bien - ambas asienten y se saludan.

Caminamos despacio y cuando llegamos al tercer piso veo a Kinomoto esperando fuera del salón, me ve y corre hacía nosotras, caminamos con dirección al patio, extrañare la azotea - Tengo que pegar esto en la pizarra de anuncios - asienten y me acompañan a pegarla, cuando estas se acercan y al ver sus nombres sonríen mientras saltan de felicidad, en eso llegan más chicas que decepcionadas se van.

Empiezo a caminar y ellas me siguen, me detengo en un árbol y ellas se acomodan alrededor de mi, empezamos a comer en silencio cuando escuchamos un alboroto, joder es que no podre almorzar en paz, vemos a bastantes chicas corriendo - Vamos a ver - Ann no espera mi respuesta me jala y empieza a correr conmigo a rastras, las otras dos chicas caminan detrás de nosotras al llegar Ann le pregunta a una chica - ¿Qué sucede? - la chica tarda en contestar.

- Hay una pelea entre la presidenta de clase del 1-B con una chica pelirroja porque esta quedo en el equipo de tenis y la primera no - suspiro, joder es que parece que a todo mundo le afecto eso el día de hoy, en eso Ann intenta abrir paso entre la multitud cuando estamos hasta delante veo a Kuzunoha con el cabello alborotado, el labio sangrando y arrodilla en el piso tocandose una costilla, veo a cuatro chicas cerca de la que parece ser la líder ¿las cinco la han atacado?.

Veo que la que parece líder se acerca con una raqueta y la alza para pegarle con ella en la costilla, me suelto de Ann ¡¿cómo se atreve a lastimar a alguien con una raqueta?! empiezo a caminar pero me detengo al ver a Kuzunoha mirar con odio a la que le ha pegado - ¡Venga desquitate Risa! ¡Tal vez así superes las cosas de que siempre sere mejor que tú! ¡Sigue pegandome tal vez logres que él regrese! - noto que en sus palabras hay demasiado dolor, la que parece ser Risa la mira con un odio horrible.

Levanta nuevamente la raqueta corro y cuando esta a punto de pegarle la detengo por el brazo haciendola hacía atrás, me mira furiosa - ¡Quitate ahora mismo estúpida! - ¿estúpida? suspiro - Escuchame niña a la que intentas matar es una de mis jugadoras y lamentablemente no puedo permitirlo - la chica me mira furiosa - ¿La escogio a ella antes que a mi? - sinceramente no recuerdo a la chica - Es mejor que tú ahora suelta la raqueta, esta no se usa para lastimar a las personas - baja la raqueta y camino a ver a Kuzunoha.

Suspiro cuando analizo su costilla tocandola esta rota pero no tardara en componerse tanto, en eso veo que abre sus ojos y de un rápido movimiento jalo la raqueta junto con la chica tirandola detrás de Kuzunoha, sabía que la maldita no iba a ceder tan fácil - Escuchame muy bien niña si vuelves a intentar lastimar a una de mis jugadoras o a mi no dudare en enseñarte lo que es el infierno - Kuzunoha me mira asombrada, la tal Risa se levanta y echa a correr.

Joder con lo que me gusta hacer espectáculo - Venga Kuzunoha - la ayudo a levantarse para caminar con rumbo a la enfermería, llegamos todas después y la enfermera le saca algunas placas para revisar a fondo la herida no esta rota pero necesitara tratamiento le pone una venda y salimos - Gracias capitana - sigo caminando y suspiro - Escucha Kuzunoha detesto que me oculten cosas y es lo que haces en este momento así que espero que te apresures y me digas que sucede con esa tal Risa, venga quiero almorzar - sigo caminando y noto que Ann camina a mi lado con las manos detrás de la espalda.

- En ese caso Sakuno deberías decirles lo que te sucedio - la miro y sonrió ladinamente - Lo hare Ann no lo dudes - seguimos caminando y me dejo caer en el árbol, continuamos almorzando hasta que suena la campana me apresuro a dejar a Kinomoto a su salón y después paso a dejar a la revoltosa de Kuzunoha para dejar en el camino a mi salón a Ayusawa, me dejo caer en la butaca.

- Tenemos que ver al equipo después de clases - me recuerda Ann mientras asiento con la cabeza y ella sonríe - ¿Escuchaste lo de ellos? - se a que se refiere pero la verdad es que no me interesa su vida después de todo su boda sera en la final del torneo y no antes - Lo escuche Ann pero no me interesa su vida - ella suelta una carcajada.

- Bien en ese caso Sakuno ¿no piensas ser feliz? - la miro con el ceño fruncido como supuse jamás voy a poder engañarla - Estoy buscando mi felicidad Ann de eso no hay duda - su sonrisa se vuelve maternal y en ese momento llega el profesor para inicar su clase,  
las demás pasan rápidamente y al sonar la campana nos dirijimos a las canchas donde me espera el resto del equipo de tenis.

* * *

Al llegar noto que ya estan las demás - Escuchen las quiero en fila ¡ya! - se levantan rápidamente de los escalones y se alinean en una fila, recorro con la mira a mi equipo conformado por Yamamoto Matsuri, Kinomoto Akane, Ayusawa Sakura, Harada Nanami, Natsume Miyuki, Kuzunoha Maya, Ikeuchi Rika y Tachibana Ann, todas sonríen y se miran entre si para conocerse.

Definitivamente mi equipo esta muy bien conformado puesto que todas tienen un tiro especial a excepción de Natsume - Mañana habra entrenamiento así que traigan sus uniformes de tenis - todas asienten con la cabeza en eso veo que Ikeuchi tiene la mano levantada - Habla - ella se adelanta un paso - Quería decirle si... bueno ya que vamos a ser un equipo... ¿podría... ser su... amiga? - la miro asombrada ¿amiga?.

- Claro que todo el equipo va a estar con Sakuno en los almuerzos y esas cosas por lo tanto seremos amigas - miro a Ann quien sonríe ¿cómo se atreve a hablar por mi? - ¿Es en serio capitana? - es la pregunta de Harada, debo de estar completamente loca por lo  
que voy a ser pero después de todo estoy luchando por mi felicidad ¿no? y por algo se empieza.

- Claro que seremos amigas - veo que todo el equipo sonríe mientras me doy media vuelta y tomo mis cosas - Las vere mañana - asienten y empiezo a caminar cuando veo que Ann se coloca a mi lado - ¿Me vas a decir que sucedio en el Fudomine? - ella  
se detiene y baja la vista.

La conozco demasiado para saber que algo le hicieron porque antes no le interesaba el tenis no como ahora veo que lo hace - ¿Ann? - me detengo para voltear a verla y encontrarmela apretandose las manos - Te lo dire - empiezo a caminar se de un lugar al que iremos...

* * *

**N/a  
**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Historias Del Pasado

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Historias del pasado de nuevas amigas... peleando con los miembros del Shitenjouji... explicando lo sucedido... viernes de película o ¿jueves?**

- ¿Cómo sabes que paso algo en el Fudomine? - rió suavemente mientras ella me mira furiosa - Ann antes no te interesaba tanto el tenis ni siquiera querías tener un tiro de tu creación y ahora lo tienes así que estoy totalmente segura de que te hicieron algo - veo que se detiene al igual que yo - Después de todo eres mi mejor amiga Sakuno - asiento con la cabeza y reanudo la marcha.

La guio hasta un parque pequeño donde en el centro hay una fuente que funciona con su propia agua me siento en una de las tantas bancas y ella hace lo mismo - Empieza - sigo con lo mirada en frente pero puedo notar que ella suspira varias veces - Antes de que desaparecieras quise decirte que era novia de Kamio-kun pero tu estabas tan feliz con Echizen que no quería pasarte mis preocupaciones porque sentía que el no quería estar conmigo de la misma forma en que yo lo deseaba - suspira fuertemente - Era feliz a su lado Sakuno de verdad que lo era hasta... - noto que esta sollozando pero no quito mi vista de enfrente.

Ella debe enfrentar ese dolor sola al menos por ahora - Un día iba caminando por las canchas de tenis callejero y oí discutir a una pareja segui caminando hasta que escuche su voz regrese sobre mis pasos y me escondí entre una máquina expendidora, él estaba con una chica un poco más bajita que el, recuerdo a la perfección su nombre era Takumi Misuki, ella estaba enojada porque él no dejaba a su novia en ese momento supe que hablaban de mi él le contesto que no podía dejarme porque había hecho una apuesta de quitarme la virginidad en menos de seis meses, no sabes cuanto me dolio Sakuno porque siempre creí que el quería estar conmigo lo supuse por como me miraba como me hablaba y más cosas pero me equivoque - vuelve a hacer una pausa.

- Al día siguiente de eso termine con él y se empezo a reir para decirme que no me iba a ir tan fácil empezamos a pelear hasta que lo amenaze con decirle a mi hermano y el me dijo que todo menos eso le dije que no se lo diría pero que jamás me volviera a hablar y así lo ha hecho - termino de hablar con un sollozo ahogado, suspiro y volteo para verla, sus ojos estan a punto de derramar todas las lágrimas contenidas la abrazo y dejo que se desahogue - Tranquila Ann - escucho como sorbe por la nariz.

- Y... luego tú... te fuiste... y me quede sola... eres una maldita... Sakuno - suelto una carcajada y ella ríe también - Lo lamento Ann - se separa lentamente de mi para después sonreirme como solo lo hace ella - Tú tambien sufriste mucho Sakuno - asiento con la cabeza y me levanto - Venga Ann tenemos que ser fuertes - extiendo mi mano y ella la toma - Lo seremos Sakuno - asiento con la cabeza.

Recojemos nuestras cosas y emprendemos el camino a nuestras casas, la dejo en la parada de autobús mientras camino a mi casa, paso a la tienda por un leche, pan, agua, galletas y otras cosas cuando estoy pagando escuho la risa de alguien volteo la vista y me encuentro a Ryou con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, siento que mi corazón se contrae pero la voz del dependiente me saca de mis pensamientos - ¿Necesita algo más? - niego con la cabeza y extiendo una tarjeta de débito.

Escucho nuevamente la risa y me abstengo de voltear - Venga vamos a mi casa - es la voz de la mujer, estoy segura que aun no se percata de mi presencia y es mejor así, tomo las bolsas y me dirijo a la puerta pero volteo la vista para ver que ella lo abraza y no me fijo que he chocado con alguien - Lo lamento señorita - el chico se disculpa mientras me ayuda a levantar mi maletín, escucho la risa de la chica - Que tonta la niña - volteo la mirada y me encuentro con la mirada de Ryou quien solo observa la escena siento un hueco en mi pecho.

- Vamonos - toma de la mano a la chica y pasan a un lado de mi y siento que se abre el piso mientras los veo subir a su auto y emprender su viaje, sonrió tristemente - Gracias - le agradezco al chico y salgo de la tienda queriendo morirme pero no voy a llorar, suspiro varias veces y camino a casa primero tranquila pero de pronto siento que las lágrimas estan por salir y empiezo a correr desesperada.

* * *

Al llegar a mi puerta me encuentro temblado cuando la llave esta dentro entro y cierro la puerta para dejarme caer y comenzar a  
llorar, me duele mucho el pecho y siento que me falta el aire, abrazo mis rodillas como cuando lloraba por los problemas con Echizen no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que escuche el teléfono me levante y respire hasta contestar - ¿Bueno? - escucho bastantes risas - Sakuno - me sostengo de la mesita donde se encuentra el aparato es Ryou - ¿Si? - trato de sonar lo más calmada posible.

- Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato - tomo aire varias veces - Tengo deberes que hacer lo lamento - no le doy tiempo a una respuesta pues cuelgo inmediatamente, tomo mi maletín del suelo y lo coloco en la mesa mientras me dirijo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche, regreso y empiezo con los deberes cuando miro el reloj a penas las cinco de la tarde.

Termino los deberes a las seis y media y me dirijo a la cocina pues mi estómago pide comida, me preparo unas croquetas de pollo con ensalada al lado y un poco de arroz además de leche, me siento y comienzo a comer cuando recuerdo a la chica abrazandolo y siento una rabia, rió ante ese sentimiento porque no es rabia son celos y vaya que los conozco bastante bien diría yo, al terminar de comer recojo todo cuando suena mi celular reviso el número y es el de Shiraishi-san.

- ¿Bueno? - contesto un poco irritada - ¿Ryuzaki-san? - es la voz de él - ¿Sucede algo Shiraishi-san? - escucho bastante ruido y algunos gritos - Llamaba para avisarle de mi gira como modelo puesto que no podre asisitir a los entrenamientos con los demás de verdad lo siento - una sonrisa se instala en mi rostro - Lo veo mañana a las cinco de la tarde en mi casa - escucho un suspiro se que no tiene tiempo pero yo tampoco lo tengo - No podre asistir porque mi vuelo sale a las tres - la sonrisa se borra de mi cara ¿a las tres?.

- En ese caso no te molestes en avisarme de tu regreso puesto que no jugaras con el equipo ahora si me disculpas - pienso colgar cuando escucho un grito de una chica - Por favor de verdad quiero participar en el torneo - su voz suena bastante desesperada pero no me explico como es que prefiere su gira si se nota que ama el tenis - Lo dejare a decisión del Shitenjouji te llamare después - escucho de  
nuevo gritos de chicas - Gracias - no contesto pero cuelgo.

Marco el número de todos los miembros y los cito a las cinco mañana en las canchas de tenis del Hiotey, dicen que estaran ahí y al finalizar la última llamada me dejo caer en el sillón me duele bastante la cabeza además de que siento mucho sueño, lavo los trastes y subo a mi habitación para recostarme en la cama a mi mente viene el recuerdo de esa chica abrazando a Ryou agarro una almohada y la coloco sobre mi cara para gritar de impotencia y de dolor, la quito de mi cara y suspiro para ver la hora son las ocho de la noche y extrañamente tengo bastante sueño, me acuesto en la cama y quedo dormida varios instantes después.

* * *

RINGGGGGGG... despierto sobresaltada por el despertador para salir de la cama y meterme al baño, me quito la venda con cuidado y me baño calmadamente hasta que coloco una toalla y me pongo el parche para después colocar mi venda, me visto con el uniforme y alisto mi raqueta además de tomar mi maletín para bajar a la cocina por el almuerzo una vez listo todo me dirijo al recibidor por las llaves para después salir de mi casa.

Escucho un grito volteo y veo que la chica de la tienda abraza a Ryou para después besarlo en los labios y marcharse feliz siento una presión en el pecho mientras la veo salir de su casa noto que el aludido me mira queriendo acercarse pero siento un gran temor y empiezo a correr con todas mis fuerzas hasta que llego a la tienda cerca de mi casa me sostengo de la pared mientras coloco una mano en mi pecho tratando de regular mi respiración en eso siento que alguien me abraza.

- ¡Sakuno! - respiro aliviada al sentir a Ann separandose de mi - Buenos días Ann - sonríe para comenzar a caminar mientras la sigo - Buenos días Sakuno ¿porqué corrías? - me estremesco por su pregunta - Creí que se me hacía tarde - trato de sonar calmada pero ella suelta una carcajada sabiendo que no digo la verdad pero permanezco impasible ante su mirada inquisidora, continuamos en silencio - ¿Por qué te empezo a gustar más el tenis? - mi pregunta hace que Ann se detenga.

- Me dolio lo que él me hizo y con el tenis logre sacar toda la frutación que tenía por ese capítulo en mi vida - no le contesto pero sonrió con comprensión - Y tú Sakuno ¿cómo te hiciste tan fuerte? - su pregunta hace que recuerde todas las veces que Echizen miraba a Osakada entrenando con el equipo de tenis y sonrió melancolicamente.

- Quize ser fuerte y el tenis era lo único que tenía es por eso que un día decidi tomar una raqueta y golpear la pelota con todas mis fuerzas mientras gritaba de rabia y lloraba de frustación, mis habilidades matemáticas me permitieron crear tiros especiales como los que enseñe en las audiciones, mi concetración me hizo lograr abrir los diferentes Pináculos que Echizen mostro además de que por ejercicios que realizo en rutinas poseo una fuerza como la de Kawamura - al terminar mi relato noto que la cara de Ann es de admiración pero también es de asombro.

- ¿Eres tan fuerte? - asiento con la cabeza mientras ella sonríe, continuamos caminando hasta que divisamos la entrada a la preparatoria, entramos pero escuchamos un alboroto en el patio suelto un suspiro imaginandome el porque del alboroto, nos acercamos y vemos a Natsume recogiendo sus cosas mientras varias chicas se ríen de ella - ¡Pero que pobre eres! ¡Hasta tu maletín se rompio! ¡¿Cuántas veces lo has cocido?! - mientras todas las personas del círculo se ríen.

Aprieto mi maletín y saco mis cosas para darselas a Ann mientra sonríe, me abro paso en la multitud para tomar sus cosas ya recogidas y meterlas dentro de mi maletín y extenderselo - Levantate tenemos clases - comienzo a caminar con ella detrás de mi apretando el maletín con las manos mientras escucho los murmullos de la gente - Escuchenme bien si se vuelven a burlar de mi jugadora se las veran conmigo y con el resto del equipo - sigo caminando hasta Ann me extiende mis cosas.

Las tomo al igual que el estuche de mi raqueta y comienzo a subir las escaleras con ellas detrás de mi, al llegar al salón de clases camino hasta mi pupitre tomo mi celular y marco un número - Soy yo, necesito un nuevo maletín en menos de media hora - escucho la contestación y cuelgo, el profesor no tarda en llegar y a mitad de su clase es interrumpido por uno de mis empleados que trae el maletín me lo entrega y se retira con una reverencia, las clases continuan hasta el almuerzo.

* * *

Tomo mis cosas para salir y veo a todo el equipo reunido esperando fuera de mi salón, comienzo a caminar mientras ellas me siguen, veo el árbol donde nos sentamos la vez anterior y tomo asiento mientras ellas lo hacen - Sakuno se ve muy rico tu almuerzo - Ann ve la caja de mi almuerzo con admiración y las otras se acercan a observarlo - Lo preparo yo ya sabes que me fascina cocinar - Ann sonríe y con sus palillos me roba un poco de mi comida mientras solo suspiro extiendo mi almuerzo y las chicas toman pedazos del contenido.

- Capitana verdaderamente sabe cocinar excelente - me adula Yamamoto solo sonrió en respuesta - Debería dar clases - Harada sonríe mientras come un poco de las croquetas, niego con la cabeza ante su petición - Quiza algún día lo haga - es todo lo que le digo, seguimos comiendo en silencio cuando suena mi celular - ¿Bueno? - se escucha mucho ruido del otro lado - Sakuno - tiemblo al escuchar la voz de Ryou - ¿Si? - trato de sonar calmada aunque de verdad siento una presión en mi pecho.

- Quería pedirte disculpas... - no lo dejo terminar al toser para llamar su atención - Estoy en clases le devolvere la llamada - cuelgo sin esperar respuesta alguna, al cerrar el celular suspiro - ¿Suspiras por algo en especial? - la pregunta de Ann me sobresalta pero niego con la cabeza, en eso suena el timbre de regreso a clases nos levantamos para empezar a caminar - Gracias por lo de la mañana - me  
dice Natsume a lo que solo sonrió ladinamente mientras camino.

Acompaño a las de primero a sus salones y en el camino dejo a las de segundo hasta que llego a mi salón y entro caminando hasta dejarme caer en mi butaca mientras respiro en repetidas ocasiones tratando de contener el sentimiento de dolor en mi pecho - Sakuno ¿estás bien? - Ann me toma de la mano tratando de darme confianza - Te dire después, lo prometo - asiente con la cabeza para después abrazarme.

Llega el profesor y empieza su clase nos deja algunos ejercicios en la pizarra mientras varios compañeros los resuelven y vaya que no los entendieron, volteo la vista hacía la ventana - Ryuzaki resuelve los ejercicios porque al parecer tus compañeros no saben como hacerlo - me levanto y camino para tomar el plumón y resolverlos en menos de cinco minutos, entrego el plumón y me dirijo a mi asiento para después observar al profesor que los revisa rápidamente.

- Como siempre excelente - son sus palabras haciendo que la clase me mire como un bicho raro por ser tan inteligente en eso suena  
el timbre de salida y tomo mi maletín al igual que el estuche de la raqueta - Vamos Ann - asiente con la cabeza al igual que Natsume, salimos y encuentro a todo el equipo listo para las prácticas empiezo a caminar con ellas detrás de mi.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a las canchas dejo mis cosas en la banca del entrenador - Dejen sus cosas y vayan a los vestidores para cambiarse - todas asienten con la cabeza y corren a los vestidores las sigo después para cambiarme, el uniforme consiste en una falda tableada corta blanca, una camisa blanca de manga corta encima de esta una de tirantes de color café claro, me ato el cabello en una coleta alta dejando varios mechones caer, me pongo los tenis de entrenamiento que son blancos con ahujetas cafés.

Tomo mi raqueta y salgo para ver a todas las chicas en la cancha, camino hasta que visualizo al equipo del Shitenjouji bueno solo a Kintarou lo saludo y él levanta la mano para después acostarse en el árbol camino y me siento en la banca - Sientense frente a mi - todas me miran con el ceño fruncido pero lo hacen, una vez todas en el piso suspiro - Quiero decirles que no soporto los secretos y más si soy su capitana necesito saber que historias tienen como para amar el tenis y para eso les contare el porque amo el tenis - todas abren los ojos ante la confesión hecha.

- Tuve una amiga llamada Osakada Tomoka era como una hermana para mi antes, estudiaba en Seigaku y puedo decirles con seguridad que confiaba en todo mundo, cuando tenía 13 años mi abuela Sumire murio y me quede sola, estaba bastante triste pero siempre contaba con mis amigos, dos meses después me hice novia de Echizen Ryoma el chico del que estuve enamorada en cuanto lo vi en el tren, bueno en fin es que nos hicimos novios pero había unas ocasiones en las que me trataba muy mal y aun así lo soportaba porque lo amaba demasiado - hago una pausa.

- Hubo unas ocaciones especiales en las que él siempre trataba a mi "amiga" de una manera "tierna" cuando él no lo era, cuando cumpli 15 años cumplía dos años de noviago con él y quería festejarlo pero tenía prácticas de tenis y no podíamos vernos entonces le marque a ella pero tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos y no podía verme así que decidi salir y me los encontre en una banca besandose antes había pasado a la tienda y de la impresión tire las bolsas - de nueva cuenta hago una pausa.

- Ellos me vieron pero los ojos de él no mostraban culpa cuando los de ella si, sali corriendo hasta mi casa y tome la decisión de cambiarme de casa y de escuela y así lo hice es por eso que ahora estoy aquí, me encontraba bastante mal y un día tome la raqueta que mi abuela me había regalado sali al parque y golpeé la pelota con todas las fuerzas sacando la frustación y el dolor por la situación vivida, el tenis me ayudo cuando no tenía a nadie, amo el tenis por esa razón y muchas más como se que ustedes lo hacen tambien así que quiero que compartan esas historias con todas porque después de todo somos un equipo - termine de decir para ver que las chicas estaban asombradas por la confesión mientras Ann me sonreía con ternura.

Yamamoto alza la mano y asiento con la cabeza, toma aire en repetidas ocasiones - Antes era una chica bastante fea o al menos mis compañeros de secundaria me lo hiceron creer y por ende también lo creí yo, me vestía con ropa holgada porque estaba avergonzada de mi cuerpo además de que siempre dejaba que mis padres tomaran decisiones por mi al igual que mis hermanos hasta que un día la capitana de tenis de mi secundaria me pidio que jugara con ella como entrenamiento - hace una pequeña pausa.

- Creí que se estaba burlando de mi pero su expresión era de seriedad así que acepte cuando tome la raqueta me daba bastante vergüenza, ella saco primero que yo y sorprendentemente se la pude devolver, peloteamos un tiempo y sonreí al sentir como la pelota viajaba libre por la cancha y en ese momento pense que quería ser como esa pelota, la capitana me dijo que era suficiente y que desaba algún día encontrarme en una cancha de tenis pues se mudaría a Francia - tomo un poco de aire.

- Le dije que algún día nos encontraríamos, ese día llegue a casa y me quite todas las cadenas que me habían impuesto las personas a  
mi alrededor, decidi cambiar desde ese momento y lo logre, al principio mi familia me dijo que no lo hiciera o de lo contrario no viviría en su casa pero les dije que era mi decisión y que no pensaba cambiarla, lo aceptaron pero desde ese día no me llevo bien ni siquiera con mis padres, amo el tenis porque me dio libertad aunque también quiero ser famoso como todas esas grandes tenistas que salen en revistas - termina de decir con una sonrisa.

Estoy sorprendida de que su familia no le hable, Ann la abraza mientras le sonríe, la siguiente en alzar la mano es Ikeuchi - Desde que tenía 12 años he tenido una fuerza increíble por eso las chicas me tienen miedo pues creen que si me enojo las golpeare o algo por el estilo pero no las culpo pues cuando tenía 13 una chica mayor que yo me molestaba en ese aspecto haciendo que muchos se rieran de mi nada más de verme - hace una pequeña pausa.

- Cierto día me tiro la bandeja de comida y yo harta la golpeé, se que no debi hacerlo pero me dolía por como me trataban, ella trataba de defenderse pero estaba demasiado enojada como para permitir que se fuera sin un solo rasguño, la lastime gravemente pues la muñeca izquierda se la quebre, le rompi varias costillas además de que su labio no termino en un buen estado, varios profesores tuvieron que llegar a separarme de ella porque no la quería soltar - me quedo ligeramente helada.

- Cuando llamaron a mis padres pense que me apoyarían porque ellos sabían de que era molestada pero no fue así, de mi madre recibi una bofetada frente a la directora mientras que de mi padre una mirada de odio, ellos dijeron que estaba fuera de control y otras cosas al final me expulsaron y tuve que cambiarme de escuela pero mis padres se volvieron fríos conmigo y mis hermanos indiferentes a mi persona hasta que mi tía me enseño a jugar tenis - de alguna manera la comprendo.

- Al instante me gusto porque mi fuerza podía arrancar la raqueta del contrincante o crear tiros con fuerza como para que no se puedan devolver pero lo que más me gusto fueron los smash porque al saltar me siento libre de todos los malos tratos de mis padres conmigo o de mis hermanos, es una sensación única la que siento al jugar tenis - termina con una sonrisa aunque por sus mejillas resbalan  
algunas lágrimas me levanto y la abrazo aunque no soy muy buena para esas demostraciones lo hago con ella, le sonrió y vuelvo a tomar asiento.

Ann también la abraza, la siguiente en levantar la mano es Ayusawa Sakura toma aire en repetidas ocasiones para después mirarme - Ustedes saben que las chicas no me hablan porque creen que soy demasiado dulce como para permitirme formar parte de un grupo en específico, no las culpo pues hasta mi voz es dulce como una melodía pero es normal porque mis padres son músicos y creci con todas esas cosas aunque antes no me llamaban la atención ahora tampoco lo hacen pero después de todo mis genes son así - tiene razón en que su voz suena a una melodía.

- Cuando tenía 10 años mi voz era normal pero tuve un accidente con una chica en un carro fue demasiado aparatoso y un parabrisas se entrerro en mi garganta no por completo apenas unos milimetros por eso no mori, sin embargo, corría el riesgo de quedarme muda pero el doctor les dijo a mis padres que podría implantarme cuerdas vocales por medio de una cirugía nueva ellos aceptaron y me implantaron la voz de una cantante famosa que había fallecido ese día - eso si que es increíble jamás había escuchado de esa cirugía pero después de todo la medicina avanza día a día.

- De ahí mi voz, ese día decidi que me concentraría en la música pero a mi manera que fue el tenis porque me gustan las vibraciones que hace la pelota aunque no tengo amigas soy feliz porque tengo al tenis, bueno ahora tengo amigas - termina con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras Ikeuchi la abraza, la siguiente en levantar la mano es Harada asiento con la cabeza y ella suspira para después apretar las manos le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla y ella asiente con la cabeza.

- Usted tenía razón cuando dijo que mi dejada se parecía a la de Marui es casi la misma porque después de todo él me la enseño porque fuimos novios, al principio pense que era tonto jugar el tenis pero aún así puse todo mi esfuerzo en tratar de hacer esa dejada porque estaba al lado de él, hasta que mi hermana Hanabi regreso de América empezo a coquetear con él y aunque sabía que él le correspondía me hice la ciega - eso se parece un poco a lo que a mi me sucedio.

- Hasta que un día regrese de un mandado con mi madre y estaban en el sofá de la sala desnudos, mi madre se desmayo y lo único que hice fue sonreírles mientras despertaba a mi madre con alcohol, nada volvio a ser normal en primera porque termine con él, en segunda porque mis padres estaban molestos con la actitud de mi hermana y en tercera porque no le volvi a hablar como antes es más no le hablo después de todo es la actual novia de Marui - no sabía que Marui-san tuviera novia.

- Dos semanas después de eso durante la noche sali porque estabamos solo ella y yo, camine hasta llegar a unas canchas de tenis y cuando vi jugar a los chicos me llamo la atención así que intente y descubri que era muy buena, así que decidi entrenar, cada golpe que le daba a la pelota transmitía mi dolor por la traición, al poco tiempo me encontre entrenando cada vez más y decidi tomarlo como algo importante en mi vida, los tiros que hago son fuertes y acrobaticos - es fuerte eso me ayudara para llegar a las Nacionales.

- Mi tiro especial lo hice yo sola porque nunca terminamos el entrenamiento, me costo bastante pero decidi no darme por vencida hasta que logre hacerlo, cuando sucedio me senti muy bien conmigo misma además de que senti una tranquilidad por los movimientos que puedo hacer, amo el tenis porque es importante para mi y porque transmite mis sentimientos - me doy cuenta que se encuentra llorando así que Ann la abrza y deja que se desahogue en su pecho.

Pasados varios minutos se separo y sonrió así que continuamos, la siguiente en levantar la mano es Kinomoto pero se levanta y se sienta a mi lado la comprendo porque tiene miedo así que le sonrió y ella asiente - Se que se han dado cuenta de que le tengo miedo a los hombres porque he pasado por algo horrible cuando tenía 13 años había peleado con mis padres por una tontería así que decidi salirme de mi casa - siento que se por donde va su historia.

- Corri hasta que me encontre bastante lejos de mi casa, fue cuando detuve mis pasos pues frente a mi había tres hombres hebrios que me sujetaron y llevaron a un callejón, yo gritaba pero al parecer nadie me escuchaba me aventaron al piso y uno de ellos me sostuvo por las manos mientras que otro se subía encima de mi para comenzar a quitarme la ropa entre los tres me tocaron para después turnarse y violarme grite pero nadie aparecio hasta que se fueron dejandome ahí - creo que no lo violaron-violaron algo me lo dice.

- Perdi el conocimiento y desperte sobre una cama de hospital con mis padres durmiendo en un sillón, desperte gritando y llorando, cuando los dos me abrazaron senti miedo, a los hombres que me violaron los detuvieron tres días después, me dieron de alta un mes después pero a cualquier hombre que se me acercaba sentía miedo de que me hiciera algo y me llevaron con un psicológo él me ayudo bastante con mi trauma y gracias a él perdi la fobia por los hombres - las chicas parecen querer llorar.

- Me di cuenta de que al menos vivi y hasta me he enamorado pero por desgracia es el novio de la presidenta de mi clase pero es que Kenji-kun es muy bueno conmigo, espero que no les de asco estar conmigo como dicen mis compañeras de clase, amo el tenis porque me siento libre cuando realizo mi tiro pues después de todo al abrir los brazos de verdad puedo sentir que tengo alas y que nadie me va a convencer de lo contrario, además me siento bien porque siento cada vez que esos tipos no me quitaron mi virginidad y sigo siendo la misma porque de verdad que es así y pase lo que pase no sera diferente - sabía que no la habían violado en si.

En un momento todas la estamos abrazando mientras ella trata de reprimir las lágrimas hasta que deja de llorar y se sienta nuevamente con las demás, la siguiente en levantar la mano es Natsume - Bueno he de decirles que soy una persona de clase baja pues mi padre murio apenas naciendo mi cuarto hermano, mi mamá quedo debastada pero aún así hizo lo posible para sacarnos adelante y lo sigue haciendo aunque yo le ayudo porque trabajo de mesera de seis a nueve de la noche y con eso pagamos algunas deudas - sonrió, es demasiado fuerte.

- Las chicas del salón me hacen burla pero no les doy importancia porque estoy bien conmigo misma y eso es lo que me importa, desde pequeña me han gustado las carreras así que es por eso que tengo mucha resistencia además de que algunos de mis trabajos necesitan mucha rapidez, amo el tenis porque combina la libertad con la resistencia y eso simplemente me fascina, quiero ser una ganadora para darle a mi familia lo mejor pero se que jamás dejare de amar el tenis - termina con una sonrisa que transmite bondad.

Ann la abraza, la siguiente en levantar la mano es Kuzunoha esto va a ser interesante, ella suspira para después posar su mirada en mi - Tengo una fuerza bastante bruta y lo saben, siempre he sido así y no pienso cambiar pero desgraciadamente alguien me forzo a hacerlo  
al menos en cuanto a caracter porque antes aunque no lo crean era como Kinomoto bastante dulce, la persona que hizo posible el cambio fue un chico llamado Ian era estadounidense - jamás pense que ella se hubiera enamorado.

- Él era mi vecino, poco después nos hicimos novios hasta que le presente a la que una vez fue mi mejor amiga Takumi Risa, ella se enamoro al instante y por desagracia él tambien, ella cambio conmigo pues no me quería cerca, me gritaba y más cosas hasta que los descubri me dolio mucho pero no lo demostre pues no pensaba darles gusto por esas fechas me encontraba jugando al tenis al igual que ella - siento que fue obligada a algo.

- Un día me exigio tener un partido y acepte, estabamos igualadas, ella y todos los presentes sabían que ganaría yo pero en un movimiento la raqueta de ella salio impulsada y me dio de lleno en la ceja derecha causandome una hemorragia, perdi el partido porque segui jugando aún así cuando iba a salir de las canchas le dije que disfrutara de esa victoria y ella me avento la raqueta pegandome en el abdomen, varios días después Ian se fue después de desvirgarla, ella me culpo de todo desde ahí no he vuelto a hablarle además de que para defenderme de sus ataques me he vuelto agresiva y espero que no le moleste capitana - termina con una sonrisa y yo solo suspiro.

La siguiente en hablar es Ann quien le cuenta todo a las chicas que la abrazan, después de unos minutos miro mi celular y son las cuatro de la tarde me levanto - Lo único que haremos hoy sera dar cincuenta vueltas a la cancha como terminen pueden irse mañana habra entrenamiento hasta las cinco ¡empiezen! - todas se levantan y comienzan a correr por toda la cancha mientras hago lo mismo.

En una vuelta volteo la vista y veo a más miembros del Shitenjouji, la primera en terminar soy yo pero me siento en la banca para tomar agua, me dirijo a los vestidores para cambiarme, poco a poco se terminan de ir las chicas a los vestidores y regresan a despedirse - ¿Te espero? - la pregunta de Ann me toma por sorpresa pues estaba pensando en la decisión que tomaría - Tardare un poco, vete con cuidado - asiente con la cabeza y me da un beso en la mejilla para después irse con las chicas que van saliendo de los vestidores.

Escucho pasos a mis espaldas y risas - ¿Para qué nos llamaste? - la voz de Kintarou hace que suspire, se colocan enfrente de mi y por primera vez noto que han crecido más a como los recordaba - Supongo que saben que la gira de Shiraishi-san empezo ayer lo que hace que no este en los entrenamientos de la selección provocando que la decisión de si se reuna con nosotros una vez empezado el campamento recaiga en ustedes - termino sorbiendo un poco de agua mientras veo las caras de fastidio de todo el equipo pero la de  
Kintaro es de enojo.

- No quiero que entre - es la respuesta de este pero aún tengo que escuchar las de los demás - Me da igual - me dice Chitose haciendo que lo mire con enojo ¡es una decisión! no un me da igual - Tomenlo en serio - les digo mientras me levanto algo ya enojada, aún tengo deberes y ellos no deciden - Toma tú la decisión - me dice la mayoría a lo que los miro furiosa - Son su equipo es su decisión - les digo a lo que ellos solo me miran como diciendome no la tomaremos.

- Yo no quiero que este - vuelve a decirme Kintaro a lo que me encamino hacía él - Bien odio los secretos ¿por qué lo odias? - le pregunto a lo que escucho una exclamación de inquietud por parte del resto del equipo a lo que con una mirada algo furiosa guardan silencio - No te incumbe Sakuno - me dice dando media vuelta lo que hace que me enoje más así que lo detengo por el brazo - Me incumbe porque soy tu entrenadora así que exijo que me digas lo que sucedio entre ambos - se suelta para mirar a sus compañeros que asienten con la cabeza a lo que él solo suspira.

- Bien digamos que por una chica él y yo no somos más amigos pero él tuvo la culpa porque ella era mi novia cosa que no le importo porque la sedujo haciendola caer en sus redes para después dejarla como si nada porque se enamoro de una chica adinerada que lo ayudo a ser modelo pues la compañía es de su padre cosa que le permitió ser más aceptado en el mundo del modelaje y lo peor es que ni  
siquiera me pidio una disculpa por haberme quitado a mi novia pues él siempre esta ocupado con sus pasarelas creo que ni siquiera le gustan pero como su "novia" es bastante interesada tiene que trabajar demasiado para sostener sus gastos por eso se ha alejado del tenis cuando se que es lo que más ama en el mundo - bien eso si no me lo esperaba definitivamente.

No me lo esperaba porque en primera alguien no puede solo hacer lo que le diga su novia y además por lo que estan peleados es una tontería porque solo es una chica pero bueno no voy a hondar más en el tema - Gracias por decirme ahora les exijo que tomen la decisión - todos me miran para negar con la cabeza porque de plano no quieren tomarla haciendo que me estrese aún más - Bien en ese caso esta dentro - camino por mis cosas para irme de ahí pero me detiene fuertemente por el brazo Kintaro.

- Tomo la decisión de que no este en el equipo de las selecciones - me dice mientras aprieta el agarre cosa que a mi no me interesa - No nada más debes de tomarla tu sino todo el equipo Kintaro - me suelto del agarre fácilmente para continuar con mi recorrido - Sakuno te exijo que no este dentro del equipo - me dice a lo que suelto un suspiro de cansancio - Tú no me exijes nada yo tomo la decisión - le digo mientras bajo los escalones para colocarme a su altura bastante irritada.

- ¡Es que no lo quiero! - me grita así que sin pensarlo más lo tomo por los brazos ya estresada al máximo - Escucha los problemas que  
tengan fuera de la cancha son suyos no del equipo así que esta dentro ¡se acabo! - lo suelto para empezar a caminar sin ser detenida por nadie así que un poco más tranquila modero mi paso para respirar un poco más tranquila, camino a la tienda cuando abro la puerta me encuentro con Ryou quien sale con sus compras retrocedo un poco pero soy detenida por él para salir de la tienda rumbo al parque que esta cerca de ahí - Sueltame - le digo tratando de zafarme de su agarre que curiosamente me esta lastimando cuando el de Kintaro no lo hizo eso me resulta muy gracioso.

- ¡Me estas lastimando! - le digo mientras trato de zafarme haciendo que el estuche de mi raqueta se caiga deteniendonos para levantarlo más bien para que él lo levante - Tienes que escucharme - me dice un poco más tranquilo a lo que lo ignoro lo más que puedo volteando la vista hacía otro lado provocando que este me tome del mentón para que lo vea a los ojos - Ya sueltame Ryou - le digo furiosa haciendo que este caiga de espaldas jalandome provocandome que caiga arriba en una posición bastante comprometedora.

- Bien ahora me vas a escuchar - me dice colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura para que no me escape aunque es obvio que no planeo hacerlo - ¿Qué me vas a decir? - le dijo mirandolo a la cara con enojo - No quise ser un grosero al no reparar en tu prescencia en la tienda pero ella es mi amiga solo eso de verdad te lo juro no tengo ninguna relación con ella, el beso que me dio digamos que fue por su cumpleaños porque ella quiere que sea su novio pero no puedo porque solo la veo como una amiga de verdad creeme - inevitablemente de alguna manera le creo.

Pero el dolor que senti cuando beso a esa chica no lo puede reparar con esa explicación - Te creo, ahora ¿me sueltas? - le creo la explicación que me ha dado pero duele ese beso porque después de todo es un beso y eso no va a cambiar es por eso que el dolor no disminuye - Sakuno perdón - me dice soltandome acción que aprovecho para levantarme y sacudir el uniforme mientras él se levanta despacio - Tengo que ir a la tienda porque aún no hago mis deberes - le informo a lo que él se levanta para esperarme así que empiezo a caminar a la tienda que no esta muy lejos de ahí.

Compro lo necesario para la cena y el almuerzo de mañana, salgo con la bolsa que me lastima la palma de la mano porque esta muy pesada a lo que al parecer mi querido acompañante no ha notado o no le interesa ayudarme cuando me detengo porque de verdad que estoy cansada esto de ser capitana del equipo de tenis es demasiado para mi - Dame la bolsa - me dice extendiendo la mano a lo que se la entrego para caminar a su lado recuperando las fuerzas que siento ya no tengo siendo miércoles.

- Te ves cansada - me dice a lo que lo miro enojada porque estoy así por su culpa en primera porque estaba preocupada por quien era esa chica y más cosas con respecto a él - Las prácticas se me hacen difíciles al menos hoy, mañana estare mejor - le digo porque como ya no estoy enojada con él estoy calmada y extrañamente feliz así que me siento un poco aliviada aunque él ni enterado porque se ve demasiado tranquilo, siento rabia de que ni siquiera lo haya notado.

- Te deseo suerte como capitana Sakuno - suelto un "hmph" a lo que él se ríe provocando que un leve sonrojo se instale en mis pómulos que disimulo apurando el paso, cuando llegamos a nuestras casa me extiende la bolsa así que doy media vuelta pero me detiene por la mano para tomar mi mentón y depositar un beso en mi mejilla acto que me coloca nerviosa - Buenas noches Sakuno - me dice a lo que solo le sonrió para entrar de prisa a mi casa y tratar de controlar las palpitaciones de mi corazón que se estan saliendo.

Dejo mi maletín en la mesa para empezar a preparar la cena pero suena el teléfono de la casa - ¿Bueno? - esucho bastante ruido así que supongo que él que me llama es Shiraishi-san - ¿Ryuzaki? - no me equivoque pues es él - Estás dentro por decisión mía no por la de tus compañeros así que decido que en cuanto vuelvas vas a morir con los entrenamientos - tarda en contestar, la verdad es que no puedo comprender lo que debe sentir al saber que sus compañeros no lo apoyaron pero después de todo él tomo la decisión de irse a su gira y ponerla antes que al equipo con eso no puedo hacer nada aún siendo la entrenadora de la futura selección japonesa de tenis.

- Gracias - me dice algo abatido a lo que dejo escapar un suspiro - Llamame con anticipación cuando vuelvas - cuelgo sin esperar respuesta porque estoy ocupada, dejo las compras en la cocina y reviso que tengo deberes que no son muchos así que los hago de inmediato terminando en menos de una hora para poder cenar tranquila aunque aún tengo que preparla decido solo hacer un sandwich con un vaso de leche.

Recojo los trastes una vez termino para lavarlos cuando suena el teléfono de la casa así que corro y veo un número de América lo levanto emocionada - ¿Bueno? - escucho la risa de Chotarou mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad resbalan por mis mejillas - Deja de llorar Sakuno - me dice aunque se que él tambien esta feliz de escucharme, limpio las lágrimas lentamente - ¿Q-Qué te hace creer que estoy llorando tonto? - le digo tartamudeando un poco a lo que el ríe para después suspirar - Sakuno la carrera de médico es muy difícil siento que ya no aguanto - me dice aunque sabía que terminaría la univeridad en América porque sus instalaciones son las más famosas del continente americano.

- ¿Quieres volver? - le pregunto mientras escucho un suspiro de cansancio - Pienso pedir mi transferencia mañana y regresare en una o dos semanas además quiero jugar con la selección - me siento en una silla mientras juego con mis pies - Me alegrara tenerte aquí - esucho la risa y segundos después la mía - Te llamare para que vayas por mi al aeropuerto pero esta vez no llegues tarde - rió por unos momentos - Llamame al celular es el que más uso ultimamente - le informo pues es la verdad.

- Nos vemos Sakuno - no quiero despedirme de él porque después de todo es mi único amigo al menos el que más me entiende - Nos vemos - cuelga y me quedo un momento más en el teléfono esuchando el "bip" muchas veces, lavo los trastes para subir a mi habitación y cambiarme el uniforme mientras lavo el de tenis y el de la escuela una vez tendidos los dos me doy una ducha con cuidado para acostarme y dormirme.

* * *

Despierto cuando suena el despertador pues a penas es jueves pero me siento cansada en todos los sentidos, salgo de la cama para darme una ducha mientras me quito la venda del brazo derecho y lo lavo con cuidado para al instante colocar los parches y vendarlo, salgo de la ducha para vestirme con el uniforme de la escuela y en una mochila guardar el uniforme de tenis además de mi raqueta en su estuche para bajar a la cocina por mi almuerzo.

Una vez listo todo salgo con dirección a la escuela cuando abro la puerta volteo a ver la casa de mi vecino donde veo salir a Ryou bastante apurado así que camino despacio a la escuela cuando siento que un automóvil se detiene a mi lado volteo a verlo para ver que es el de mi vecino que me hace una señal para que aborde a lo que niego con la cabeza - Vamos Sakuno te llevo - abre la puerta para que suba así que sin pensarlo mucho abordo cerrando la puerta tras de mi mientras veo que este arranca rumbo a mi escuela.

- Chotarou regresa - le comento mientras veo el paisaje de los árboles de sakura que estan a punto de florecer - Si me aviso pero  
aún así vivire con él Sakuno - tiemblo ante ese comentario ¿por qué? esa no era su casa - Es una sorpresa - le digo, el resto del trayecto no decimos nada más bien yo no quería que hablara porque si lo hacía me pondría nerviosa y no podía ser de nuevo la chica tímida y tonta de antes, ella ya no existía.

Aparca en frente de la escuela así que bajo pero me detiene por la mano regresandome al asiento para cerrar la puerta - ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo mañana a las siete? - me suelto del agarre y lo miro con el ceño fruncido ¿cine? ¿por qué? - Vendre cansada de los entrenamientos de tenis, lo siento no puedo - abro la puerta para bajar pero de nuevo siento su mano deteniendome mientras muchas miradas se posan en el lujoso auto y es lo que siempre he querido evitar.

- Iremos en auto di que si - me mira con una suplica en su mirada así que sin pensarlo asiento con la cabeza a lo que el sonríe provocando que mi corazón se acelere a penas unos momentos - Te recojo a las seis y media mañana - deposita un beso en mi mejilla y bajo inmediatamente caminando moderadamente porque siento que a mis pies se les ha olvidado como caminar a penas unos momentos, subo las escaleras lentamente.

- ¡Sakuno! - siento que alguien me abraza por el cuello y se que es Ann porque solo a ella se le ocurriría saludarme de esa manera - Buen día Ann - le digo a lo que ella me mira como inspeccionandome para después soltarme y empezar a saltar como una loca haciendo que varios chicos que pasan por ahí la miren y por ende me miren a mi - Buen día capitana - escucho el saludo de Kuzunoha a lo que la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Veo como las demás llegan para hacer una reverencia sincronizada, empiezo a caminar pero noto que mi querida amiga sigue viendome con una alegría enorme - ¿Sucede algo Ann? - le pregunto un poco exasperada por la mirada que me da a lo que ella solo ríe provocando mis nervios - Te ves diferente - es todo lo que me dice ¿diferente? me siento igual que en todas las ocasiones soy como siempre igual de calmada y fría o al menos así lo siento, no estoy diferente.

Dejo en los salones a las de primero para encaminar a las de segundo mientras nos dirijimos al salón en calma - Ann basta - le digo cansada porque me sigue mirandome a lo que ella se recarga en mi hombro con su codo mientras seguimos caminando - Es que te ves de una manera radiante y feliz - me dice ¿radiante y feliz? no lo creo aún si estuviera feliz no lo demostraría para nada siempre debo de mantener mi postura firme así debe de ser quiza sea por lo de Chotarou que regresara y el tenerlo aquí de alguna manera me tranquiliza más que nada, si seguramente es eso.

- Es porque Chotarou regresara en una o dos semanas - le informo a lo que ella me sonríe para abrir la puerta del salón y dirijirnos a nuestros lugares - ¿Sólo por eso? - asiento con la cabeza porque se que piensa que es por un chico pero no estoy feliz por la cita que tendremos Ryou y yo, para nada estoy nerviosa ni siquiera me importa tanto ¿o sí? no eso es imposible definitivamente, me acomodo en la butaca cuando ingresa el profesor para empezar su clase del día.

Todos los alumnos inmediatamente se sientan, los ejercicios que deja son fáciles al menos para mi por eso soy la primera en terminar y poder al menos por el momento descansar, mis demás compañeros entregan su trabajo varios minutos después por lo que la clase transcurre con calma cuando tocan a la puerta dejando ver a la secretaria de la directora - Señorita Ryuzaki la busca un joven de su empresa - todo mundo me mira interrogante ¿empresa? se preguntan unos a otros esto es lo que quería evitar.

Voy amatar al tipo por venir, la única que lo sabe es Ann ni siquiera los demás de las selecciones y mucho menos mi antigua amiga y mis antiguos amigos salvo Fuji, me levanto para dirigirme donde la secretaria que cierra la puerta, camino con calma cuando me deja en la sala de la dirección - Vendra en un momento - asiento con la cabeza mientras camino por ahí ya que no me gusta sentarme porque siento que estoy castigada o algo así - Ryuzaki-sama - volteo para encontrarme con mi tutor.

El gerente general de la sucursal de Japón la empresa que tengo tiene sucrusales pero la más importante esta aquí, mis padres se dedicaban a diferentes ramas pero la principal era la de medicina la que la precedía eran las tiendas departamentales, la que seguía sería sin duda la automotriz y finalizaría con la empresa deportiva - ¿Pasa algo? Sabes que odio que me busquen en la escuela - le digo furiosa a lo que el señor Morimoto Kenay me mira con cansancio.

- Es importante o de lo contrario no habría irrumpido en su escuela - toma asiento pero yo permanezco de pie - ¿Qué es? - le pregunto a lo que él de su maletín extrae algo para extenderme unas hojas en las que el título destaca por empresas Walcott son inglesas pero laboran en América según estoy enterada estamos abriendo un contrato con ellas - Las empresas Walcott la solicitan a usted para que les informe de todo lo que conlleva el contrato la quieren ahí el domingo a las tres de la tarde tiempo de allá si usted lo desea ira  
en un jet de la empresa para no perder tiempo - miro por la ventana.

¿El domingo? es el día en que tengo que entrenar con los chicos, yo que no quería decirles quien era pues al parecer se los tendre que decir - Ire pero no pienso ir en un jet necesito varios aviones con capacidad para sesenta personas, mi villa necesito que este acomodada para habitaciones de dos pero menos la mía, necesito carros allá encargate de eso - le digo a lo que él se levanta para tomar las hojas - Me encargare Ryuzaky-sama - hace una reverencia para dejar que pase de nueva cuenta con dirección al salón mientras camino pienso que esto va a ser una locura pero bueno era lo que quería evitar pero al parecer el destino no lo quiere permitir.

* * *

El descanso llega así que antes de almorzar me levanto para decirles primero a ellas y después a los del equipo se los dire el sábado - Escuchen tengo unas famosas empresas pero todas pertenecen al consorcio Ryuzaki, soy la dueña desde que mi abuela murio por lo tanto me solicitan que vaya el domingo a América a las tres tiempo de allá así que necesito que me acompañen al igual que lo harán unos amigos no es obligatorio pero pienso entrenar el sábado de la noche y el domingo estaremos aquí durante la noche de este, informenme mañana si van para decirles donde nos veremos el sábado - todas tienen cara de estar procesando la información.

No es para menos pero al mal tiempo darle prisa y es justo lo que acabo de hacer, almorzamos en silencio cosa que me incomoda en extremo - Yo si ire Sakuno al igual que mi hermano - me dice Ann con una sonrisa en la cara a lo que asiento en la cabeza mientras veo que las demás estan cohibidas - Escuchen soy millonaria pero no me interesa eso es por eso que las estoy invitando no tendrán que pagar nada y de verdad las quiero allá ya que quiero entrenar con jugadores de América - veo que al menos se relajan un poco así que respiro más tranquila.

El receso termina así que subimos tranquilas a los salones pero primero dejo de nueva cuenta a las pequeñas y en el camino a las demás, al entrar al salón todo esta normal cosa que me parece genial porque no me gusta llamar la atención aunque ya lo hago, las clases terminan así que bajamos juntas a las canchas de tenis donde nos colocamos el uniforme de tenis para empezar con el entrenamiento - Primero daremos veinte vueltas y después empezaremos con unos partidos - empezamos a correr despacio para después incrementar la velocidad pues al parecer todas quieren ganar pero inevitablemente les gano de nueva cuenta.

Empezamos con los partidos mientras todas toman sus raquetas - Primer partido: Yamamoto vs Natsume - ambas caminan a las canchas para empezar el partido mientras me siento en el banco de la entrenadora para observar como jugaran si mis cálculos son correctos Yamamoto perdera - ¡Empiezen! - les grito a lo que Yamamoto saca un poco fuerte Natsume lo devuelve sin necesidad de esfuerzo en eso veo como la primera se prepara para hacer su tiro que va hacía la derecha así que la segunda corre hacía el pero este da la curva sin embargo sonrió porque la segunda da la vuelta de prisa y alcanza el tiro que se impacta en la red mientras la primera sonríe victoriosa.

La segunda se frustra, esto a penas empieza y ellas lo saben, las siguientes jugadas son las mismas pues terminan impactandose en la red, Yamamoto hace de nuevo su tiro pero Natsume gira a donde ira la pelota golpeandola con ambas manos haciendo que la pelota sea disparada con muchas fuerza, sin embargo, pega fuera de la línea de fondo - Joder - escucho como dice a lo que rió para levantarme y  
terminar el partido - Se acabo, vengan - ambas caminan hacía mi para detenerse en frente de mi.

- ¿Por qué detuvo el partido? - me pregunta Yamamoto furiosa a lo que le sonrió - Primero lo detuve porque esto es un juego de resistencia ya que Natsume podra devolver tu tiro durante horas y tú como eres no te daras por vencida así que vamos a trabajar en esas dos cosas porque quiero que sean fuertes ¿de acuerdo? - ambas asienten para hacer una reverencia - Gracias capitana - asiento con la cabeza.

- Escuchen formen parejas de dos para hacer peloteo - todas asienten para acatar mi orden mientras tomo la raqueta para practicar sola en la barda de las canchas y como siempre todas dan en la misma posición ni siquiera se mueve un centímetro o un milímetro cosa que me hace sentir orgullosa - Termino la práctica - todas asienten para ir a los vestidores y darse una duca rápida a lo que solo miro el cielo aún es temprano pues son las cinco de la tarde.

Camino rumbo a los vestidores para darme una ducha rápida pero me detengo porque no traigo los parches y otra venda así que solo me cambio para salir de los vestidores y sentarme un momento observando el cielo mi antiguo amigo que me consolaba cada que discutía con Echizen o cada que su comportamiento dolía y lloraba mientras lo observaba - ¿Capitana? - me llaman las chicas a lo que solo me levanto para empezar a caminar rumbo a la salida - ¿Sakuno? - Ann me mira preocupada pero le sonrió porque me encuentro bien.

- Mañana habra entrenamiento pero solo entrenaremos resistencia así que no traigan raquetas - me miran con cara de ¿qué dijo? pero incluso se que ellas tienen un problema de resistencia y lo veran con mis amigos de Estados Unidos cosa que sera divertido - Como ordene capitana - las veo irse en el autobús excepto a Ann que espera a su hermano quien la recoje - Nos vemos mañana Sakuno - me da un beso en la mejilla para correr donde su hermano así que más tranquila camino a mi casa para mandarles el mensaje a los de la selección.

En primera porque el sábado planeo irme inmeditamente el viernes en la noche y llegar allá a las nueve de la mañana para regresar el domingo a las cinco y llegar en la madrugada del lunes es lo único que se me ocurre, una vez en casa les digo a todos por mensaje esperando su respuesta lo más pronto posible por lo tanto la película queda cancelada, hago los deberes de prisa para darme una ducha calmada mientras me baño me odio porque de verdad quería esa película pero no puedo hacer nada.

Lavo mis uniformes para preparar la cena aunque solo comere cereal, en eso mi celular vibra dejando ver mensajes como "¡Por supuesto que voy Sakuno nos vemos el viernes en tu casa a las seis!" ese es de Kintaro al final tome la decisión de que fuera antes para estar más tiempo allá, otros más del Shitenjouji con "Ya que" a lo que me rió pero bueno al menos iran, los cuento pues todos han dicho  
que si excepto Shishido-san a lo que me desespero cuando escucho el timbre de mi puerta corriendo lo abro para encontrarme con él enseñandome una película y palomitas a lo que lo dejo pasar.

- Ya que nos iremos de viaje adelantaremos la película - me dice poniendo el DVD en mi reproductor y acomodandose en el sillón en eso suena el celular así que contesto viendo el número de Morimoto - Los dos aviones están listos para despegar a las siete de la noche de mañana Ryuzaky-sama al igual que su villa y los coches en su casa estarán a las seis de la tarde en su casa - sonrió porque siempre trabaja con una gran velocidad y jamás le he agradecido.

- Gracias - le digo a lo que sigue un silencio en la línea lo que me hace pensar que lo he schokeado - D-De nada Ryuzaki-san - cuelgo para caminar al sillón y sentarme al lado de Ryou - ¿Qué veremos? - le pregunto mientras voy por un tazón y vierto el contenido de las  
palomitas en este para colocarlas en la mesita al igual que vasos de refrescos - Una película romántica que se llama "No me quites a mi novio" - rió porque de algo estoy segura y es que a él no le gustan esas películas lo que me hace sonreir porque quiza la eligio por mi, asunto que me hace feliz.

Empieza la película mientras comemos palomitas y vemos la película que extrañamente se me hace conocida aunque no me acoste con el protagonista al menos de la manera que yo quería y él no me ama, ahí difiere lo que creí una coincidencia, me recargo en su hombro para estar un poco más cómoda a lo que él me atrae un poco más, las dos horas pasan rápidamente para a continuación estirarme mientras veo la hora son las 9:30 p.m. y veo que el esta dormido así que con cuidado lo muevo pues no puede dormir ahí.

- Ryou - lo muevo levemente pero parece que en verdad esta dormido cuando me levanto para quitar todo y lavarlo siendo las diez de la noche lo vuelvo a intentar despertar pero no surge efecto así que suspiro para azotar la puerta de la casa haciendo que despierte sobre saltado - ¿Qué paso? - me pregunta para verme mientras le sonrió - Se equivocaron de casa lamento haberte despertado - le digo con carita de no rompo un plato a lo que el recoje la película para caminar a la salida.

- Nos vemos mañana - asiento con la cabeza para que él se agache y deposite un suave beso en mi mejilla haciendo que las mariposas que creí olvidadas revoloteén nuevamente provocando un sonrojo en mis mejillas, cierro la puerta para caminar a mi habitación y dormir para ir mañana a la escuela entonces me detengo en el espejo de cuerpo entero para mirarme y ver que sin querer tengo una cara de niña tonta _"Es que te ves de una manera radiante y feliz"_ recuerdo las palabras de Ann dandole la razón porque es así, alisto mis uniformes para mañana y me acuesto en la cama porque sera un día agitado.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Viaje a Estados Unidos

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Viaje a Estados Unidos.**

Despierto agitada por el sueño que he tenido, hace mucho que no veo a los chicos en América y veran como carnada a mis nuevos amigos por una parte me beneficiara pero por otra parte quiza herira el orgullo de los chicos, el ser humillados de la forma en que lo seran, una sonrisa se instala en mis labios porque sera divertido la manera en que mis amigos de allá los recibiran.

Me baño de nuevo para cambiar los parches y observo la herida que ya esta sanando, al menos esta cicatrizando lentamente, tomo mi celular y les mando un mensaje a mis amigos de allá avisandoles que ire con la futura selección de Japón y con mi equipo de tenis, inmediatamente recibo caritas felices y un te veremos en tu villa, me visto con el uniforme para salir a la escuela de prisa.

Guardo el uniforme de tenis y acomodo el estuche pues no sera utilizado, entonces me acuerdo que no he empacado así que no lo hare por lo tanto hablo por teléfono - Encargate de que haya un closet de ropa de las que me gusta allá esperandome, tu irás conmigo en el avión asegurate de llevar los papeles del contrato, gracias Morimoto - cuelgo para bajar por mi almuerzo y salir de la casa pero como se me esta haciendo costumbre miro a la casa de al lado pero no veo ningún auto así que supongo que se ha ido a trabajar para regresar a tiempo.

* * *

Empiezo a caminar con calma para la escuela, entonces caigo en cuenta que mañana empieza el torneo nacional por lo tanto el capitán del Hiotey no nos acompañara ya que debe de estar con su equipo, al menos pienso así para asegurarme reviso el celular y localizo su mensaje diciendo lo que acabo de pensar a lo que le escribo diciendole que no se preocupe que esta bien, sigo caminando cuando siento pasos detrás de mi para que después la persona empieze a correr entonces se que es Ann quien viene.

- ¡Sakuno! - y no me equivoque, se separa de mi para sonreirme - Estoy ansiosa por conocer América al igual que mi hermano - me dice a lo que le sonrió porque se que le gustara mi villa - Buenos días a ti también Ann - le digo en broma a lo que ella hace un mohín para encontrarnos caminando frente a nosotros al resto del equipo - ¡Chicas! - les grita Ann provocando que ellas volteén para detenerse y esperarnos así que caminamos a su encuentro para caminar todas a la escuela.

- Iremos todas capitana - nos dicen pero no veo sus cosas por esa razón frunso el ceño porque no veo su equipaje - Iremos durante el entrenamiento por nuestras cosas y volveremos rápido - suelto una carcajada porque no me pidieron permiso pero supongo que les puedo dar permiso a lo que Ann me ve comprendiendo el asunto - No me pidieron permiso pero se puede hacer una conseción - todas ríen porque tengo razón.

Es la primera vez que rió tanto con asuntos como estos que me parece creer que soy otra persona pero quiza en parte la culpa la tengan los sentimientos que estoy descubriendo hacia Ryou cuando no se si él siente lo mismo si es así sere feliz pero sino tampoco lo podre obligar a que me quiera o me ame porque antes que nada deseo la felicidad del ser amado que en este caso es él.

- ¿Iremos primero a tu casa? - me pregunta Ann a lo que asiento mientras ella parece ¿emocionada? - ¿Por qué la pregunta? - indago al ver su cara de felicidad a lo que ella me toma de las manos haciendo que me detenga para empezar a saltar como niña pequeña - Quiero conocer donde vives Sakuno y ver tus cosas y toda tu casa - una gota resbala por mi nuca porque no van a entrar así que creo debo decirselo.

- Ann no van a entrar a mi casa además tu ya la conoces - es verdad porque ella ya la visito con los jugadores de las selecciones por lo tanto pienso que no debe de estar emocionada como lo esta, se suelta para verme algo furiosa - Pero ese día no la pude ver además ¿dónde nos bañaremos después del entrenamiento? - hasta ella sabe la respuesta pero aún así no voy a permitir que entren porque no me gusta que anden husmeando mis cosas.

- En los vestidores Ann después te invitare a mi casa lo prometo - ella asiente con la cabeza para ladear la cabeza - ¿Lo prometes? - asiento con la cabeza para continuar caminando, no es que sea mala persona porque no quiero que entren a mi casa pero no me gusta la idea porque es muy personal después de todo yo la compre y la decore así que es algo muy personal y no quiero que lo critiquen aunque se que ella jamás lo haría pero he de decir que tengo un poco de miedo.

Cosa que no es fea al menos ahora pienso así cuando no debería de ser así porque se supone que esa Sakuno ya no existe, meneo la cabeza para alejar el embrollo de mis pensamientos antes de que me duela la cabeza de tanto lío, entramos en la escuela para hacer lo mismo de siempre en cuanto salones y finalmente ir al de nosotras que cada vez me parece más lejos porque parezco la niñera de ellas, bueno ya que después de todo dije que estarían conmigo y nunca he dejado de cumplir con lo digo.

* * *

El profesor entra al salón para iniciar su clase dejando pocos deberes pues casi se acercan los examenes aunque estos seran después del torneo nacional pero los profesores siempre se han preocupado porque obtengamos el máximo puntaje en estos, el siguiente profesor nos deja unos ejercicios en el libro de inglés que termino de prisa pues al ser la futura líder de las empresas necesito saber varios idiomas y el esencial es el inglés por lo tanto acabo antes que mis compñaeros que parecen estar viendo un lenguaje de otro planeta porque no entienden nada.

Por esa razón el profesor esta pasando al lugar de cada uno para tratar de ayudarlos en los que pueda pero al mío no pasa porque ya me he calificado, miro por la ventana para esperar el receso cuando suena la campana, suspiro pues sera el momento de una pequeña relajación, bajamos en silencio al patio para dirijirnos al árbol de siempre cuando veo a varias chicas jugar futbol a lo que sonrió porque aunque la preparatoria no tiene un equipo vaya que tiene jugadoras excelentes que no temen despeinarse y eso que son chicas de familias acaudaladas.

- ¿Estás bien? Te ves cansada - me dice Ann a lo que asiento con la cabeza porque no puedo permitir que me vea cansada ya que aún tengo que leer el dichoso contrato por eso necesito estar calmada o al menos aparentarlo, almorzamos tranquilas - ¿Dónde nos quedaremos capitana? - me pregunta Kinomoto a lo que termino el bocado de croqueta para contestarle - Es una sorpresa - les digo cosa que causa una alegría extraña en ellas pues al parecer quieren conocer esa sorpresa.

- ¿Volveremos el domingo en la tarde? - me pregunta Ayusawa a lo que asiento con la cabeza porque esos son los planes después de todo - ¿Quiénes iran con nosotras? - me pregunta Harada y temo decirle que ira Marui aunque tarde o temprano se enterara - Iran los antiguos equipos de las preparatorias que formaran la próxima selección nacional de Japón entre ellos se encuentra tu ex novio Marui así que te pido que no intentes asesinarlo - le digo mientras bebo leche y la reacción de ella es calmada así que supongo que al menos lo intentara.

- Acatare su orden capitana - me dice tomando agua a lo que le sonrió y agradezco porque vaya que necesito que se comporten, el receso termina así que recojemos todo para subir al salón de clases con calma y repito la misma rutina para finalmente llegar al salón de nosotras donde me dejo caer en la butuca cansada - ¿Capitana? - me mira preocupada Natsume a lo que la miro con cara de cansancio es en ese momento cuando Ann se abalanza contra mi para abrazarme y casi tirarme de la silla.

- ¡Ann! - le grito causando la risa de mis demás compañeros que no me molesta como antes lo haría - Quería ver si estabas bien - se separa de mi con cara de angelito y con las manos detrás así que me siento de nuevo bien con aires de querer matarla porque me ha dado el susto de mi vida aunque pequeño pero es un susto - Ya ves que si lo estoy - le digo causando su risa mientras niego con la cabeza aunque me rió levemente de la situación.

Momento de guardar silencio porque el profesor ha entrado su clase es la última pero tambien la más duradera por lo tanto es tediosa en extremo, nos deja deberes pequeños del libro y ejercicios matemáticos sencillos para finalizar con un cuidense e irse, guardo mis cosas con calma para bajar a las canchas con las chicas que esperan en el marco de la puerta del salón así que nos apresuramos para salir.

Bajamos las escaleras con tranquilidad rumbo a las canchas donde las chicas excepto Ann dejan sus cosas mientras asiento con la cabeza y estas salen corriendo rumbo a sus casas así que con calma tomo asiento y mi amiga se sienta a mi lado - ¿Quieres contarme algo? - la miro como supuse ella siempre se da cuenta pero son demasiadas cosas las que le tengo que contar pero de todas la más importante sería sin duda Ryou - Ann creo que me gusta un chico - mi amiga me mira feliz de la vida mientras su mirada se vuelve maternal.

- ¿Lo conozco? - indaga con cuidado como tanteando terreno haciendo que me cause gracia - Es Shishido Ryou antiguo jugador del Hiotey - Ann se levanta absorta ante la confesión para abrazarme - Tienes todo mi apoyo Sakuno - sonrió porque es justo lo que necesito, el apoyo de alguien - Gracias - le digo sinceramente porque la quiero demasiado además de que ella siempre esta ahí para mi sin pedir nada a cambio.

Guardamos silencio cuando divisamos a las chicas con maletas demasiadas diría yo pero bueno no puedo hacer nada - Ya que están aquí correremos hasta las cinco - asienten con la cabeza aunque se ven enojadas porque ellas esperan que dejemos la resistencia para después pero mis planes son demostrarles que tambien es necesaria la resistencia aunque se los demostrare de una manera fea.

* * *

Dan las 4:50 así que las mando a las duchas al igual que yo me bañare porque esta vez si traje los parches, salgo de la ducha y estan todas listas así que salimos rumbo a mi casa pero veo a mis empleados trajendo consigo las raquetas de las chicas que me miran con asombro - Lo que nos pidio Ruizaky-san - asiento con la cabeza y ellos hacen una reverencia para abordar un carro mientras aparcan tres más - ¿Por qué traen nuestras raquetas? - me pregunta Ikeuchi mientras camina dificultosamente con su maleta.

- Porque entrenaremos allá y todos los chicos las traeran, no planeaba que trajeran las de ustedes sino darles unas nuevas pero al final he decidido que sera mejor con las de ustedes - asienten con la cabeza para abordar dos de los autos mientras yo subo en uno que arranca primero con dirección a mi casa.

Aparca en menos de cinco minutos frente a la casa así que me doy prisa para darme una ducha más calmada y vendar mi brazo, salgo en quince minutos y me visto con un pescador café y una blusa strapless de color blanco, unos zapatos sin tacón de color blanco, cepillo mi cabello para hacerle caireles y finalmente bajar donde apenas aparcan los otros dos carros pues al parecer mis compañeras se han cambiado de ropa, llega la limusina de Kenay bajando él en persona para saludarme.

- Los autos llegaran en diez segundos Riuzaky-sama - veo varias luces que vienen por la avenida aparcando en frente de las casas, mientras veo a los miembros de la selección llegando con maletas y raquetas - Vaya que eres millonaria - me dice Mukahi pero él tambien lo es bueno no más que yo pero lo es - Aborden los autos como les parezca, los veo en el aeropuerto - tomo los lentes negros que me extiende Kenay para subir de inmediato a la limusina que arranca de prisa hacía su destino.

Veo el reloj que me extiende Kenay para ponermelo en la muñeca derecha son las 6:30 de la tarde, reviso el contrato que se enfocara principalmente a la rama médica en cuanto a un nuevo laboratorio de investigación y un nuevo hospital para personas de bajos recursos, me parece bien la idea.

- ¿Llamaste a sus escuelas? - le pregunto a Kenay mientras doy la vuelta a las clausulas del contrato pero veo que este asiente con la cabeza hago un ademán para que me explique que le dijeron - No hay problema sera una semana hasta el miércoles y ellos no tendrán que entregar los trabajos pues serán con una A+ Riuzaky-sama - asiento con la cabeza porque al parecer mis cálculos estan mal, no se hace un día a América se hace un día y medio por lo tanto estaremos de vuelta el jueves en Japón aunque ellos no lo saben aún.

Sonrió porque es justo lo que necesito unas pequeñas vacaciones que para mi suerte seran ajetreadas por lo de los partidos que pienso van a tener ellos con mis amigos - ¿Hablaste personalmente con las directoras Kenay? - asiente con la cabeza extendiendome las hojas con los datos de los chicos y los trabajos que tendrían que entregar pero no lo harán porque mi empresa es demasiado influyente jamás habría recurrido a esto pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

* * *

Llegamos al aeropuerto y veo varios carros para llevar el equipaje mientras mis empleados ayudan a que el equipaje sea llevado más de prisa porque no quiero perder tiempo, bajo del auto siendo ayudada por mi acompañante que me extiende la bolsa con las cosas necesarias para viajar cuando noto que ve mi brazo vendado y se que me dira tres verdades - Riuzaky-sama ¿por qué no me aviso de su herida? Mi responsabilidad es cuidarla no debe olvidarlo - le sonrió a manera de que me disculpe.

- Fue un accidente, solo eso pero estare bien la herida ya esta cicatrizando - asiente no tan convencido pero bueno el tiempo apremia, veo como los demás son guiados por mi personal pero yo voy con Kenay revisando algunas cosas que no entiendo para llegar al angar privado donde despegaremos, veo el angar con los dos aviones privados que tienen el logo de las empresas este es un ying-yang, se ve fabuloso.

- Por aquí Riuzaky-sama - me indica a lo que lo sigo para abordar y ser conducida a un cubículo apartado de los demás tal y como pedi porque tendre bastante trabajo con la contaduría del nuevo proyecto - ¡Sakuno! - me grita Ann para que me siente con ella pero mi acompañante me espera para cerrar mi apartado - Espera - le digo para caminar donde mi amiga mientras veo como todos se acomodan al igual que en el otro avión.

- Sientate - me dice golpeando el asiento pero niego con la cabeza - Ann necesito arreglar algunos asuntos no podre estar con ustedes solo sera por hoy y el domingo dare la junta sera todo, en verdad lo siento - le digo dejando pasar a los chicos que se pelean por la ventana - No te preocupes es tu trabajo, suerte - me abraza para dejarme ir así que camino de prisa pero veo por la ventana a Ryou ¿coquetando? con una azafata.

De repente me enojo porque a penas ayer me hizo sentir la mujer más feliz del universo para que ahora haga esto, tiene que ser una broma pero no debo ponerme así porque no somos nada así que me obligo a tranquilizarme - Riuzaky-sama por aquí - me dice una azafata a lo que la sigo para que cierre mi privado dejando ver una cama pequeña, una mesa y refrigerador además del baño privado.

Tomo las hojas para disponerme a realizar las cuentas de cuanto le tocara a mi empresa en el proyecto y cuanto a las empresas Walcott, son las siete y el capitán avisa que despegaremos, siento la leve turbulencia que me marea un poco para ver como despegamos por la ventana, Kenay esta en los asientos de atrás revisando algunas cosas mientras yo hago sumas y vaya que me estresan porque son demasiadas cosas las que se necesitaran para el hospital y el centro de investigación.

Veo mi reloj y son las diez de la noche, salgo para entregarle las hojas y veo a todos riendo, jugando y comiendo entre risas pero veo a Ann riendo con Harada haciendo que sienta envidia porque ellas se divierten y yo no - Revisa esto Kenay para firmarlo de una vez - asiente con la cabeza cuando doy media vuelta me mareo pero me sostengo de la pared, sin embargo, siento la vista nublada provocando  
que caiga al piso mientras me tapo la boca.

- ¡Riuzaky-sama! ¡Ayuda! - grita Kenay haciendo que todo mundo se levante para ver que pasa inmediatamente llegan azafatas y empleados para cargarme - ¡El doctor! - grita de nueva cuenta Kenay con miedo de que algo me suceda, me carga uno de mis empleados para cerrar el privado, me sientan para revisar mi presión y sacarme un poco de sangre que el doctor revisa en su laboratorio instantaneo en el avión.

- Tus niveles de azúcar estan muy bajos a como deberían de estar Sakuno - me regaña y es verdad porque últimamente no he comido bien, le ordena a la azafata que me traiga un menú que le extiende para darme un vaso de agua - Estoy bien no tienes porque exagerar - le digo al límite de mi paciencia haciendo que Keisuke se levante furioso - ¡¿Exagerado?! ¡Sakuno estas, mal tú condición esta mal! ¡Pudiste haber tenido un ataque! ¡Otro acceso! ¡¿Y qué hubiera hecho si no tengo nada a mi mano para auxiliarte!? ¡Sakuno debes seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra, no quiero que mueras! - trata de calmarse mientras siento que las lágrimas se agolpan en mis mejillas.

Odio que se preocupen tanto por mi, la azafata llega abriendo un poco la cortina para dejar ver una escena de personas que me ven preocupadas pero de todas ellas veo que Ryou esta como si nada solo viendo por la ventana, aprieto los puños para voltear la vista, comienzo a comer lo que la azafata me da despacio para tomar el medicamento que me da el doctor.

- Duerme un poco - asiento con la cabeza mientras veo como todos mis empleados se retiran para después mirarme uno - La busca una señorita - hago ademán de que la deje pasar para ver a Ann que cierra la cortina y camina furiosa hacía mi para darme una bofetada dejandome perpleja pero veo como las lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de ella.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no tomar tu medicamento?! ¡Sakuno estas enferma no puedes desobedecer las órdenes de tu médico! ¡Casi muero cuando escuche que pudiste tener un acceso! ¡Si quieres morir procura no preocuparme, idiota! - se deja caer mientras cubre su cara con las manos y llora, me acerco porque se que esta preocupada por mi y que jamás me cambiaría por otra chica - Ann perdón - le digo quitando las manos de su cara para que me mire y sonríe.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo Sakuno - asiento con la cabeza para que ella me abrace acurrucandome en su pecho - Vi como mirabas a Shishido-san pero al parecer este ni enterado - rió porque es verdad, yo quiero que él me vea pero no lo hace, me hace sentir en ese  
juego del sube y baja porque por un momento soy feliz a su lado pero al otro momento soy la más desdichada y eso me hace sentir horrible. Nos dormimos ambas en la cama como hermanas porque es justo lo que somos antes creí que esa era Osakada pero ella ni siquiera se acercaba a esa condición, sin embargo, Ann lo ha hecho.

* * *

Despertamos por los ruidos del grupo que esta a nuestro lado - Te dejo con tu trabajo - me dice extendiendome el desayuno así que me levanto para seguir con el contrato, veo salir a Ann por la cortina para dejarme sola desayuno con calma cuando caigo en cuenta de que no he terminado la contabilidad así que me levanto de prisa para acabarla cuanto antes y me doy cuenta que mi empresa sera la  
mayor accionista en ambos proyectos pero las ganancias se dividiran en ambas empresas por lo tanto las empresas Walcott aceptarían el trato.

Escucho el aviso del capitán de que en media hora aterrizaríamos, me senti aliviada porque necesitaba descansar y apenas eran las doce del sábado por lo tanto la velocidad de ambos aviones era alta o de lo contrario hubieramos llegado en la noche del sábado - Riuzaky-sama ¿necesita algo? - volteo a ver a la azafata con la que Ryou estaba coqueteando así que solo la miro examinandola y me parece hermosa para él.

- No, gracias - es mi seca respuesta para bajar la mirada a los documentos que aún faltan por checar, varios minutos después entra Kenay - ¿Les dira usted o se los anuncio yo? - me levanto para abrir la cortina y ver que algunos se estiran y otros más aún dormitan - Escuchen les dare la noticia de que no regresaremos a Japón hasta el jueves en la noche y antes de que digan algo los trabajos de los universitarios no seran entregados porque ya los registraron con un A+ ya que mi empresa hace numerosas donaciones a sus escuelas y ustedes chicas no se preocupen igual sus trabajos, no hay problema así que espero no se enojen conmigo - termino de decir recargada en un asiento a lo que los chicos tratan de procesar la información para después gritar de felicidad.

- ¡Gracias entrenadora! - escuho por las bocinas el agradecimiento del otro avión que se juntan con las de aquí armando un gran alboroto, Ann corre hacía mi para abrazarme - Muchas gracias Sakuno - al parecer no me quiere soltar porque me esta ahogando, veo la cara de Oshitari llena de sorpresa - ¡¿Una semana?! Pero teníamos demasiados trabajos que entregar - lo miro con comprensión porque es una sorpresa que vayamos a estar más tiempo en América.

- Pero vea el lado positivo no tendra que entregar esos trabajos y obtendra la mayor calificación - sonríe al comprender mi argumento para celebrar con sus compañeros, se escucha el anuncio del capitán de que nos abrochemos los cinturones así que camino de nuevo a mi espacio personal para sentarme y abrochar mi cinturón al igual que los demás que toman asiento de inmediato, se siente un poco de turbulencia pero aterrizamos bien para después bajar con cuidado al igual que en el otro avión.

* * *

Mis empleados bajan el equipaje rápidamente cuando veo varios automóviles aparcados en el angar privado y sonrió porque se a que personas les pertenecen, salen de sus autos todos y se colocan con los brazos cruzados en ellos para verme bajar entre tanta persona - ¡Sakuno! - escucho a las chicas gritar para correr al final de la escalera y abrazarme ellas son mis amigas son ocho chicas muy buenas - Hola chicas - las saludo.

Siento como una pelota de tenis viene hacía mi para detenerla con la mano y escuchar la risa de Juliana mi amiga-rival, ella es una rubia de ojos verdes y cuerpo escultural según los chicos - Hola Sakuno - me sonríe con la raqueta en la mano a lo que la saludo devolviendole la pelota con fuerza que a penas detiene con su raqueta - Hola Juliana - la saludo provocando la risa de las chicas y haciendo que la aludida se sonroje para meterse de nueva cuenta al auto de su hermano.

- Te extrañamos - me dicen Julieta, Anabeth, Leonor, Vanessa, Stella, Stephanie y Rose mientras me abrazan en conjunto, veo sobre mi hombro a mi equipo que las devoran con la mirada mientras bajan y ayudan a subir su equipaje a los carros, veo que se acercan los chicos que también son ocho aunque han crecido al igual que yo y se ven más fuertes - ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? - me pregunta Noah que es el mejor de todos le sonrió provocando su sonrojo.

- Un accidente, es todo - asiente con la cabeza aunque se que no se cree el cuento pero se que tambien no insistira - Ya sueltenla chicas - les ordena Patrick el hermano de Juliana haciendo que estas se separen de mi, él es castaño de ojos azules mientras Noah es rubio de ojos grises el primero me saluda con un abrazo fraternal pues lo considero como mi hermano - Te extrañamos - me dicen a conjunto los  
demás chicos que son Troy, Liam, Jonathan, Billy, Steven y Edward los saludo con abrazos cortos mientras noto que ven a los que vienen conmigo examinandolos como un alcón a su presa, se colocan detrás de mi y me coloco en medio de todos para presentarlos uno por uno.

- Riuzaky-sama - asiento con la cabeza para caminar a la limusina que espera que aborde pero me detengo para ver como mis amigos de América suben a sus carros y arrancan y los otros suben a los carros que arrancan así que subo y esta arranca de inmediato rumbo a mi villa que hace mucho no visito, observo el paisaje dejando ver grandes edificios y tiendas de marcas exclusivas pero casi ninguna arboleda como en Japón.

En menos de media hora después veo la entrada a la villa denjandonos pasar y veo las casas donde se hospedaran los demás pero primero llegaran a la principal que es la mía, observo las canchas de tenis, la piscina, la cancha de futbol rodeada de grandes árboles, nos estacionamos en frente de la casa donde me hospedare y veo llegar los demás carros pero primero los de los estadounidenses que bajan sintiendose cómodos porque han visitado esta villa en muchas ocasiones.

- Riuzaky-sama - volteo para ver a demasiadas mucamas y mayordomos que hacen una reverencia al verme, les sonrió para tratar de que se relajen - ¿Es tu villa? - escucho a Harada preguntando a lo que asiento con la cabeza y un poco cohibida por el trato ya que no debería de tratarme de tú pero bueno eso no es importante ahora - Seran guiados por mis empleados a las casas en donde se hospedaran cada uno, dense un baño, ellos acomodaran sus cosas para en una hora y media venir a comer en la principal que sera donde me quedare yo después tendremos un pequeño recibimiento de tenis por parte de mis amigos - les digo a lo que los chicos de aquí sonríen.

Ann y los demás los miran con desconfianza pero bueno tampoco esperaba que fueran amigos desde el inicio, los empleados seleccionan grupos para que se queden en las casas y empiezan a guiarlos mientras entro a mi casa para relajarme aunque sea un momento seguida de los chicos que toman asiento en frente de mi - Tu equipo de tenis femenil se ve débil - me dice Juliana con su habitual tono de desprecio a lo que le sonrió un poco furiosa pero se que tiene razón.

- Es verdad es por eso que traje a todos aquí porque quiero que les demuestren como es el tenis a nivel mundial - se ríen para despues mirarme con seriedad - No seremos buenos con ellos Sakuno ¿estas segura? - me dice Billy a lo que asiento con la cabeza porque de verdad que estoy segura - ¿Cómo sigues del corazón? - me pregunta Edward levantandose y mirar por la ventana como se pelean por ir con sus compañeros - El medicamento funciona así que estoy bien - les digo pero sus miradas son de preocupación incluso la de Juliana que a pesar de ser mi rival también es mi amiga.

- Me dare un baño pueden hacer lo que les plazca dentro de esta casa, aún no salgan - les aviso subiendo las escaleras aunque se que no me obedeceran por mucho, abro mi habitación para ir directo al closet que tiene justo lo que quería, me adentro en el baño para darme una ducha tranquila, mientras el agua cae por mi cuerpo no puedo evitar pensar en Ryou que a pesar de que él no se de cuenta que me gusta me lastima su actitud de algunas ocasiones.

Salgo de la ducha para vestirme con un short pequeño de color blanco y una camisa strapless color café claro con un estampado de un osito blanco, me coloco unos tenis blancos para bajar a donde aún estan los chicos observando como los de la selección y el equipo femenil observan la villa con cara de estar descubriendo un nuevo mundo - Es hora de comer - les digo caminando a la cocina pero ellos siguen en los sillones - ¿No quieres dormir un poco? - me pregunta Julieta a lo que niego con la cabeza.

Me recargo en el marco de la puerta - Quieren que duerma para jugar por un momento con ellos ¿verdad? pues aún no lo harán primero comeremos - asienten con la cabeza para levantarse y seguirme donde veo el gran comedor de varias mesas bastantes largas - ¿Qué has entrenado con ellas? - me pregunta Leonor mientras se sienta al lado de Steven el chico al que ama pero no se atreve a decirselo, Noah me ayuda a sentarme siendo todo un caballero.

- Resistencia - es lo que le contesto a lo que ella me mira con cara de ¿por qué solo eso? - ¿Quieres crear masa muscular? - me pregunta Liam a lo que asiento con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? - me pregunta Juliana sentandose al lado de su hermano para tomarlo del brazo tratando de que las que van a entrar no se lo coman.

- Sin que ellas se den cuenta he mandado a investigar a las demás jugadoras de los otros equipos y estas son fuertes pero lo que más tienen es que se han creado una "armadura" que consiste en masa muscular por esa razón han llegado tan lejos porque al jugar con otros equipos ganan en fuerza y en soportar los ataques de tiros especiales que van contra ellas mismas que hoy en día es lo de moda - todos me miran asombrados pero saben que se lo que estoy haciendo.

- Es una buena idea, no esperaba menos de ti - me dice Noah a lo que le sonrió, hago una señal para que los llamen y en instantes entran todos tomando asiento en donde ellos escojen, sireven de inmediato y desde la otra mesa veo como Ann y las chicas me miran porque solo estoy sentada con ellos pero es por cortesía porque hace mucho que no los veo y quiero estar con ellos.

Empiezan a comer entre risas pero mi mesa guarda silencio pues eso es lo que nos inculcaron nuestros padres, a veces ser de familias acaudaladas es estresante pero no se puede hacer nada, veo como Ryou coquetea con una mucama y ladeo la cabeza molesta por ese acto - ¿Pasa algo? - me pregunta Leonor a lo que niego con la cabeza tratando de ignorar la escena que continua.

* * *

Terminamos de comer y hacemos sobremesa para que los alimentos no nos molesten en cuanto juguemos porque sera un poco mal para los chicos porque solo pienso observar esta vez - ¿Estás segura? - me pregunta Vanessa mirando a todos que sonríen y cuentan que les gusta la villa pero asiento con la cabeza ante su pregunta porque es lo mejor, aunque me arriesgo fuertemente a que hieran su orgullo pero pienso correr el riesgo pase lo que pase además estoy segura de que ellos me tienen confianza y eso no creo que cambie.

Me levanto para anunciar que empezaran los partidos pues ya ha pasado media hora desde que termino la comida - Chicos empezaran los partidos - todos me miran pues no saben que ellos son sus oponentes - ¿Contra quién jugamos? - me pregunta Sanada, pienso contestar pero se levanta Noah a lo que le cedo la palabra - Contra todos nosotros excepto Sakuno - todos asienten y salimos rumbo a las canchas donde ya estan las raquetas de todos que corren para tomarlas y prepararse para el partido.

Al igual que mis amigos que solo se quitan los sueteres después de todo se que jugaran con esa ropa que traen - Empezemos - les digo a lo que algunos toman asiento para que otros se queden parados, la primero en jugar sera Juliana que se acomoda en la cancha esperando su turno, veo a Ann que se levanta y suspiro porque va a perder de una manera fea - ¿Jugaras así? - le pregunta observando su atuendo.

Es un short falda color blanco y una blusa que le llega arriba del estómago color azul cielo además de zapatos de tacón bajo mis amigos ríen por la pregunta pero la aludida asiente con la cabeza y Ann se encoge de hombros, esta saca con un tiro sin nada de fuerza provocando el enojo de Juliana - ¡No me subestimes! - la pelota hace una curva en el aire creando un aro para impactar en la línea de fondo para que esta sonría mientras los demás se levantan observando el haz de luz que dejo el tiro.

Ann se coloca de nuevo en su posición y saca más fuerte pero es devuelto con un tiro de misma potencia así que su única opción es hacer su tiro especial haciendo un globo que Juliana se prepara para regresar un smash pero la raqueta de la primera ya esta colocada en posición horizontal cuando el smash bota esta la devuelve con el tiro de la espada pero...

Mi rival ya esta en el piso con una rodilla incada y la raqueta agarrada en forma horizontal para hacer su tiro especial, el del Espejo las dos mitades le llegan pero rebotan en un "espejismo" siendo duplicada en bastantes para ser devolvidas a Ann pero no de manera linda pues estas se impactan de lleno en su cuerpo provocando lesiones en las manos, estómago, rodillas, piernas y en la ceja izquierda, esta grita de dolor mientras Juliana se levanta para darle la espalda a ella y verme a mí.

Veo que Tachibana se levanta para auxiliar a su hermana que esta bastante lastimada - ¿Este es tu equipo de tenis femenil? - me pregunta a lo que no le contesto pero veo que las chicas esperan que le diga que si pero no pienso hacerlo solo la veo como si nada para observar como Kuzunoha se levanta furiosa con su raqueta apretandola fuertemente, Juliana se da media vuelta para jugar con ella y al parecer las chicas no piensan detenerla - Después sigo yo Juliana - le dice Vanessa a lo que la primera asiente con la cabeza.

Empiezan peloteando levemente hasta que Kuzunoha se enoja y manda la pelota con una fuerza bruta que mi amiga devuelve con cara de ¿es todo? la primera se enoja y manda un globo que Juliana regresa con un smash pero la raqueta de la japonesa ya esta ladeada la pelota le llega y la detiene por milesímas para regresarla con una fuerza bruta y escuchar a continuación los zumbidos del piquete de la  
abeja reina.

De nueva cuenta la estadounidense esta con una rodilla incada y la raqueta agarrada en forma horizontal haciendo que su tiro se regrese a Kuzunoha aunque uno a traspasado la barrera pegandole en el brazo a Juliana que se levanta rebotando todavía los ataques cuando noto que el espejo tiene más fuerza devolviendo el ataque con mayor potencia escucho los gritos que da Kuzunoha porque las pelotas duelen más que las que le dieron a Ann.

- ¡Capitana ayudela! - me grita Kinomoto pero no pienso levantarme de mi lugar y mis amigos lo saben, las chicas se desesperan e intentan ayudar a su compañera pero el ataque se detiene y corren a ayudarla entre ellas y algunos chicos mientras aparece uno de los doctores de la casa que la atiende inmediatamente - Avanzo demasiado en tan poco tiempo - les digo porque ella aún no dominaba ese pináculo.

- Quería derrotarte por eso domino el pináculo del esfuerzo - asiento con la cabeza para ver como regresa jugando con la raqueta para mirarme divertida - Son débiles tus jugadoras - asiento con la cabeza ante la mirada incrédula de las chicas y de los chicos pero no les doy importancia, observo como se levanta Vanessa para colocarse en su lado de la cancha y veo como baja Natsume a enfrentarla que se ve bastante furiosa a lo que sonrió.

* * *

La primera se coloca en posición y empiezan a pelotear - Riuzaky-sama - volteo para encontrarme con Kenay espero a que me diga lo que vino a decirme - Las empresas Walcott han cambiado el horario de la reunión, sera a las 10 de la mañana porque el consejo se ira de viaje al mediodía acaban de avisarme - asiento con la cabeza a lo que él se retira con una reverencia.

Vuelvo mi vista para ver como Natsume corre de un lado de la cancha al otro, ha caído en la trampa de Vanessa que no jugara mucho tiempo con ella esta lanza un globo que la segunda devuelve con un smash y Vane la devuelve con otro smash, Natsume lo regresa con uno pero la posición de Vanessa ha cambiado tiene la rodilla apoyada en la línea de fondo con la raqueta agarrada horizontalmente para lanzar su especial el tiro de la Bala.

Este duele donde se impacta pero la velocidad es descomunal porque impacta con diferencias de milisegundos en diferentes partes del cuerpo veo como se impactan en su estómago, en sus piernas para golpear su brazo derecho en repetidas ocasiones hasta tirarle la raqueta y que esta caiga arrodillada gritando de dolor - ¿Es todo lo que tienen las japonesas? Que decepción - da media vuelta para tomar asiento mientras Natsume es ayudada por varios chicos y llevada con el doctor.

El siguiente en levantarse es Troy que se ve un poco aburrido por los juegos que ha visto esta vez se levanta Ibu quien jugo contra Echizen, sonrió porque espero que no lo lesione como a otros jugadores y vaya que son muchos - Si intenta hacerlo dos veces detenlo - le digo a Noah que prepara su raqueta y una pelota porque de lo contrario Ibu podría terminar lisiado y no quiero eso.

Ibu se prepara para sacar con un tiro leve que mi amigo devuelve fuertemente arrancandole la raqueta el primero se enoja y saca con fuerza, pelotean un rato hasta que Ibu hace un globo que Troy devuelve con un globo, esto va a doler, Ibu se prepara para devolverlo con un smash que Troy aprovecha pues su raqueta esta apoyada en el piso y este con una rodilla incada esperando la pelota la levanta para hacer su tiro el Rompe Espinas Dorsales nada ingenioso pero es lo que hace la pelota hace una curva rodeando a Ibu para caminar por la reja e impactarse fuermente en su espina dorsal haciendo que este se arrodille y escupa sangre inmediatamente los del Fudomine se levantan y bajan corriendo para ayudarlo.

- ¡No se entrometan! - prepara de nuevo el tiro pero Noah lanza la pelota intercepatando el ataque - ¿Éstos son tus jugadores? Son demasiado débiles seran el hasmereir de todo el mundo - les dice viendo a los que ayudan a Ibu que lo miran con furia, veo que se levanta Sanada pero es detenido por Yukimura que le dice algo a lo que el primero asiente para sentarse de nuevo pero el que se encamina es Kintaro quien se ve furioso de mis amigos el que se encamina es Jonathan que se acomoda en su lado de la cancha.

Espera que saque el japones quien lo hace con una fuerza descomunal pero que mi amigo devuelve con un globo haciendo que el primero se impulse para hacer su tiro que empieza a provocar que el aire levante polvo para lanzar la pelota haciendo que no pueda ver que pasa hasta que se disipa el aire para ver que Jonathan tiene la pelota "flotando" sobre la raqueta para voltearla e impactarla de lleno haciendo que esta se eleve demasiado alto y que del cielo caiga una lluvia de pelotas que se impactan en Kintaro.

Este llora de dolor porque algunas salen de en frente ese tiro es la Ilusión de Pelotas es una técnica chistosa pero muy buena sobre todo para lastimar a tu oponente, Kintaro es ayudado por los miembros del Shitenjouji y auxiliado por el médico mientras mi amigo camina de nuevo hacía nosotros para tomar asiento junto a mi, la siguiente en levantarse es Kinomoto que se ve enfadada en extremo mi amiga Anabeth es la que se levanta un poco emocionada por el partido.

La primera saca levemente y Anabeth la devuelve con un globo que aprovecha la segunda para saltar y cruzar los brazos esperando que llegue la pelota para abrirlos e impactar la pelota creando su ilusión o el llamado tiro del ángel pero algo que no sabe ella es que Anabeth tiene un sexto sentido para encontrar las pelotas en las ilusiones y es lo que hace porque sin dudarlo golpea una que golpea el brazo de Kinomoto haciendo que suelte la raqueta.

De esa manera la primera se coloque de rodillas y cruze los brazos creando una ilusión de que sin tocar la pelota de ella salgan demasiadas que impactan en el cuerpo de la segunda, esa técnica se llama Depredadora porque primero lanza un ataque con su porpio tiro e inmediatamente lanza el otro con una ilusión que lastima a su oponente, veo como Kinomoto cae al piso con las manos en el estómago siendo ayudada por las demás chicas.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienen los japoneses? Ni siquiera tienen fuerza y aún más son débiles en todos los aspectos, jamás ganaran nada porque sus tiros especiales son sencillos de devolver ¡seran una broma para las demás selecciones de tenis nacionales! - les grita Anabeth bastante enojada causando cólera en todos los chicos que solo ven como da media vuelta suspirando.

* * *

Miro mi reloj siendo las cuatro de la tarde así que me levanto para empezar a caminar seguida de los chicos estadounidenses que ríen mientras los demás me ven absortos porque los he dejado solos pero la mirada de Ann demuestra dolor hacía mi, camino sin mirar hacía atrás para entrar a la casa principal y dejarme caer con las manos apoyadas en mis rodillas y cerca de mis labios.

- Te dije que no tendríamos piedad - me recuerda Billy en tono gracioso pero no estoy para escucharlo por eso no contesto - ¿Sakuno? - me dice Stella abrazandome pero me quito suavemente de su agarre porque no logro comprender el porque mis equipos son tan débiles y eso me estresa porque no se donde radica el problema más bien tengo la idea de que es porque no tienen masa muscular, ni resistencia, no saben atacar en equipo y mucho menos tienen tiros buenos o nuevos en caso de los de la selcción.

- Esta analizando los partidos - les informa Noah mientras toma limonada porque hace demasiado calor, ordeno que sirvan un postre y que llamen a los demás, tomo asiento con los demás para esperarlos pero solo veo entrar a una mucama bastante nerviosa - Los señores no quieren postre y tampoco quieren cenar Riuzaky-sama ¿cuáles son sus órdenes? - aprieto los puños mientras veo como mis amigos hacen lo mismo porque los japoneses sin querer han dado en un punto clave, odio que me hagan desplantes y aún más odio que ni siquiera me lo digan a la cara.

- Dejenlos, solo atiendenos a nosotros - la mucama asiente para empezar a servir gelatina de arroz a todos que comemos en silencio hasta que dejo los cubiertos aún lado porque estoy estresada por ese desplante - Los mato - se levanta Juliana pero es detenida por Patrick que niega con la cabeza y esta se sienta nuevamente - ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta Noah comiendo un pedazo de gelatina pero niego con la cabeza para levantarme e ir a mi habitación.

- ¿Se quedaran aquí? - les pregunto, ellos niegan con la cabeza - ¿Quieres que lo hagamos? - me pregunta Jacob pero niego con la cabeza - No pero quiero que vengan mañana al mediodía ¿pueden? - asienten con la cabeza para levantarse y abrazarme dandome su apoyo para salir por la puerta principal, subo a mi habitación pero me detengo al ver a las chicas en la piscina nadando entre risas al igual que Ann quien es abrazada por Kinomoto, me enojo para apretar los puños y subir a mi habitación para dormir un poco.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Declaración Con Las Estrellas

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Declaración Con Las Estrellas**

Despierto a las ocho de la mañana cuando suena mi despertador, llamo a mi mucama personal quien toca la puerta de inmediato - ¿Van a desayunar? - le pregunto tomando un poco de agua pero esta parece nerviosa - Pidieron sus desayunos en sus casa y se los servimos ¿estuvo mal? - niego con la cabeza para dejar el vaso en la mesa - Prepara el auto para salir en una hora y que Kenay este listo - sale de inmediato.

Me adentro en el baño para darme una ducha, salgo con la toalla y examino la herida de mi brazo derecho esta totalmente cicatrizado, unto la pomada que me ha dado Keisuke para que no quede marca, dejo que se seque mientras me seco el cabello y escojo la ropa que usare, vendo el brazo una vez secada la pomada.

Me siento en la cama con mi vestido al lado este consiste en que la parte de arriba es de color blanco con mangas cortas llevando un moño negro en el lado izquierdo esta me llega un poco arriba del ombligo la parte restante me llega arriba de las rodillas siendo de color negro, me coloco unos zapatos de tacón no tan alto color gris, un collar de un corazón de plata, un reloj de oro en la muñeca izquierda y debajo de este una pulsera de oro blanco para tomar mi bolsa que es pequeña y de color negro.

Le hago pequeños caireles a mi cabello para salir por la puerta y dirigirme a la salida donde esta el auto y Kenay esperandome este me extiende los papeles que tomo para abordar viendo por la ventana a nadie así que dejo escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio y estres, miro el reloj y son las 9:30 - ¿Se encuentra bien Riuzaky-sama? - asiento con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

* * *

Llegamos antes de diez minutos para ver el imponente edificio de las empresas Walcott que es critalizado en su totalidad pero estos vidrios son polarizados haciendolo un edificio moderno al menos así lo catalogan, camino hasta el elevador subiendo con mis guardaespaldas y Kenay hasta el piso del consejo que es el último, bajo para caminar a donde me espera el consejo abro la puerta entrando seguida de los demás para encontrarme con los ancianos que me sonríen.

En frente de mi se coloca el fururo presidente, James Walcott, un chico un año mayor que yo de cabello negro y ojos azules es un genio en los negocios además de que esta en la lista de los más guapos según una tonta revista - Gusto en verte Sakuno - me saluda con un beso en la mejilla a lo que le sonrió - El gusto es mío James - me sonríe para ayudarme a sentar pero nota la venda en mi brazo - ¿Qué te sucedio querida? - le roba las palabras de la boca la anciana mayor que se llama Clara es muy buena gente pero a veces se pasa de acaramelada.

- Un accidente - le contesto con una sonrisa para tomar asiento y empezar de una vez con la reunión - A lo que venimos - nos dice el anciano mayor que se llama Ian, él es una persona fría, muchos dicen que llego hasta donde esta siendo un miembro de la mafia cosa que me parece rídicula pero bueno - El proyecto de mi empresa es un laboratorio de investigación y un centro médico para personas de bajos recursos el cual además de dar medicinas de alta calidad regaladas obtendra dinero a través de las marcas patrocinadoras que son estas - les extiendo una hoja con importantes marcas mundiales en todos los aspectos así que veo las sonrisas en las caras de todos ellos.

- Me parece excelente - me dice Clara para mirar a sus compañeros que asienten con la cabeza - Las ganancias seran divididas a partes iguales pero mi empresa sera la mayor accionista ¿les parece? - veo que algunos murmuran entre si pero sonríen - ¿Dónde firmamos? - me pregunta Ian a lo que le extiendo el contrato mientras Kenay entrega los demás para que los firmen individualmente y uno donde firman todos que sera llevado a la bóveda de las empresas Riuzaky en su sucursal de Japón.

- Si no hay más que discutir, nos retiramos - se levanta Ian que sale por la puerta al igual que los demás ancianos para quedarnos solo James y yo al igual que mi acompañante - Voy en un momento Kenay - asiente para salir por la puerta y quqedarnos ambos solos - Me hiciste falta - sonrió para levantarme y abrazarlo, es una persona muy importante para mi - También me hiciste falta - le digo mientras él me acomoda en su pecho, recuerdo cuando se declaro como mi hermano mayor - Te visitare mañana - asiento con la cabeza pero me viene una duda - ¿No viajas con el consejo? - me separa para negar con la cabeza.

- Ellos van por placer yo me quedo para arreglar algunos asuntos de la empresa por eso te visitare mañana pequeña - sonrió para dirijirme a la puerta - Nos vemos - abro la puerta pero me detiene por la mano - Mañana me contaras quien es el chico que te gusta - le sonrió para salir por la puerta.

* * *

Abordo el auto rumbo a la villa donde me espera un día ajetreado, bajo ayudada por el mayordomo y miro a Kenay que aborda de nuevo el auto - Ire con mi familia si no le molesta - me extiende el contrato y los demás papeles que tomo - No me molesta, diviertete, te llamare si te necesito - asiente con la cabeza para ponerse los lentes y emprender su viaje.

Entro a la casa para encontrarme a los chicos platicando en la sala - ¡Te ves fabulosa Sakuno! - me abraza Stephanie a lo que le sonrió para con un ademán llamar a una mucama - ¿No comeran? - niega con la cabeza cohibida - Se acabo, preparen sus raquetas - asienten con la cabeza mientras subo para quitarme el vestido y ponerme un short pequeño blanco y una camisa de tirantes además de unos tenis y recojer mi cabello en una coleta.

Bajo las escaleras para salir con los demás que caminan detrás de mi, ordeno a los mayordomos que los hagan bajar con sus raquetas como sea mientras tomo asiento para ver que llegan de pocos en pocos entonces noto que las chicas están lastimadas y con algunas vendas al igual que Ibu que es ayudado por los chicos.

- Juliana - asiente con la cabeza para caminar a la cancha y colocarse en su posición - ¿Nadie quiere demostrarme la fuerza de las japonesas? - Ann se levanta con la raqueta en la mano para jugar contra ella pero antes se detiene para mirarme - Por eso solo nos entrenabas en resistencia ¿verdad? Querías que tus amigos nos humillaran y lo hiciste ¡no mereces ser la capitana y mucho menos la entrenadora! - ladeo la cabeza porque sus palabras me han dolido pero no pienso demostrarlo.

Empiezan a pelotear pero noto que Juliana esta enojada porque esta mandando la pelota fuertemente cuando me doy cuenta que hara su técnica especial la del Espejo Doble pero se detiene para darle con la pelota en el estómago doblando a Ann que cae de rodillas adolorida - Escuchen todas, Sakuno entrenaba su resistencia porque quería crearles masa muscular ya que se dio cuenta que las demás jugadoras tienen eso y ustedes no ¡no entiendo porque no confían en ella! - se prepara para hacer la técnica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto para ponerme en el lugar de Ann con las manos cruzadas y "activar" el Pináculo de la Perfección como defensa provocando que todas las pelotas de las dos jugadoras reboten pero no regresen como lo harían normalmente - ¡Juliana ¿en qué demonios pensabas?! ¡Esa técnica te la había prohibido! - ella me mira con los puños apretados - ¡¿Cómo puedes ayudarla cuando ni siquiera confían en ti?! - miro a mi amiga que se levanta por su propia mano para verlos a todos.

- ¡¿No confían en mi?! - les grito furiosa pero veo que todos bajan la cabeza o la ladean y eso me duele porque también Ryou lo hace - No puedo creerlo, jamás haría algo para lastimarlas así no puedo estar en su equipo ni en el de la selección porque nadie confía en mi - doy media vuelta para caminar con calma a la casa mientras sonrió porque de alguna manera pense que me tenían confianza después de lo de ayer pero hasta yo sabía que no lo harían y eso solo aumenta el dolor.

* * *

Entro a la casa enojada para subir a mi habitación pero me detienen por la mano - Sakuno - Noah me mira pero me suelto para subir a mi habitación, sin embargo, me detengo porque no tengo porque hacerlo, no debe afectarme nada esa es la nueva Sakuno y es lo que voy a hacer - Nademos en la piscina - le digo para ver como los demás asienten con la cabeza después de todo hace mucho calor así que es buena idea.

Subo a mi habitación mientras a ellos los llevan a un lado para cambiarse, me pongo un short muy pequeño y arriba de este una falda del mismo tamaño color blanca, una blusa que solo me llega debajo de los pechos de tirantes delgados al igual que unos sandalias para bajar a la sala donde me esperan las demás con trajes de baño llamativos al igual que los chicos que no traen camisa, caminamos entre risas a la piscina - ¡Ahora! - todos corren para aventarse y jugar dentro de esta.

Me quito las sandalias con calma para meterme a la piscina pero siento que me avientan mis amigas así que caigo de forma chistosa mientras las chicas ríen - No crean que estoy contenta, te había prohibido esa técnica Juliana ¿por qué la hiciste? - las miradas de todos se posan en ella que me mira aún enojada - Ellos no confían en ti, no sé porque tú aún después de lo que viste sigues confiando en ellos, no te entiendo - es verdad pero hasta yo siento que la  
confianza esta quebrada y eso es algo que se necesita para formar un equipo y al menos para intentar formar una selección pero a estas alturas ya no tengo idea de que se puede formar sin confianza.

- Hasta yo se que la confianza esta quebrada Juliana - le digo mientras nado más adentro de la piscina y tomar una de las pelotas para jugar con ellos voleibol así que todos se meten a nadar para jugar, me divierto un rato con ellos para salir de la piscina y secarme con una toalla - Juega conmigo - miro a mi amiga-rival que toma su raqueta - ¿Por qué quieres jugar conmigo? - le pregunto amarrandome el cabello en una coleta para ver que la mirada de ella demuestra determinación - He mejorado y quiero vencerte, te dije hace mucho que eras mi meta - sonrió.

En cuanto me vio quizo vencerme por eso entreno fuertemente, miro a los chicos que estan asombrados ya que Juliana jamás tendría esa mirada porque es una niña mimada al menos así la conocemos pero incluso ellos saben que cuando de verdad quiere algo se esfuerza por conseguirlo y esta es una de esas ocasiones, me levanto para colocarme las sandalias.

- Con una condición - asiente con la cabeza y miro a los chicos tomando mi raqueta y colocandola en mi hombro derecho - ¿Cuál? - me pregunta Anabeth saliendo de la piscina y poniendose las sandalias - Quiero jugar con todos porque deseo ver que tanto han mejorado - me sonríen para salir de la piscina y tomar sus raquetas - Hecho - dicen todos juntos pero me detengo para llamar a una de mis mucamas y pedirle una venda nueva, me quito los parches para colocar otros y vendar el brazo.

Planeo jugar con ese atuendo al igual que los demás, caminamos bastantes serios a las canchas de tenis porque hace mucho que no jugamos y de alguna manera estoy emocionada además quiero ver si no han olvidado lo más importante de jugar tenis - Primero yo - me dice Juliana para acomodarse en su lado de la cancha y tomar la pelota de tenis - Como tú quieras - le digo con una sonrisa para acomodarme en mi lado de la cancha pero me detengo al ver que de a poco van llegando la selección y las chicas que toman asiento para mirar el partido.

- Demuestrales tu fuerza Sakuno - escucho las palabras de Liam quien sonríe como niño pequeño a lo que sonrió, la pelota viene con mucha fuerza y pienso que no podre contenerme con ellos así que lanzo con la misma fuerza y a Juliana le cuesta devolverla pero lo hace, peloteamos un rato así que decido mandar un globo que ella devuelve con un smash pongo mi rodilla en la cancha y preparo mi tiro colocando la raqueta en mi mano izquierda pero de lado horizontal dejando ver el borde de la raqueta.

La ladeo un poco para golpear la pelota que sale como un bomerang dandole la vuelta en el aire a Juliana que aún no aterriza en la cancha me rodea a mi para hacer una curva a la izquierda y golpear la raqueta de mi amiga zafandosela de la mano para dar de nueva cuenta vuelta por mi espalda y finalmente impactarse en la línea de fondo, esucho las exclamaciones de todos.

- ¿Es todo? - le pregunto a mi amiga que se toma la muñeca la especialidad de ese tiro es que sin que lo noten entumece la muñeca a penas lo necesario pero a lo largo del partido sentiras pequeños entumecimientos dandome ventaja a mi ese tiro se llama Tiro Al Blanco por dos razones es un poco díficil atinar a la posicón de la raqueta por eso debo tener una concentración estupenda y la segunda sería que es díficil definir la trayectoria en el aire para golpear a la jugadora - Aún no empiezo - me dice sonriendo así que le devuelvo la sonrisa para colocarme de nuevo en mi posición.

Volvemos a pelotear unos momentos pero hago un globo que ella devuelve con uno igual en el aire para darle con un smash, veo su posición esta preparada para el espejo así que decido lanzar el smash esperando que ella ladea su raqueta para hacer el espejismo en ese momento salen demasiadas pelotas hacía mi y esucho gritos de miedo de mis compañeras sin embargo pongo la raqueta en frente de mi y cierro los ojos concentrandome en la ilusión que hare.

De inmediato del piso "salen" dos pedazos de hielo que se colocan en frente de mi protegiendome de las pelotas cuando encuentro la verdadera la golpeo con mucha fuerza haciendo que esta rompa el espejismo de Juliana y le tire la raqueta - Dijiste que me querías derrotar - le digo haciendo que ella se levante con cuidado por el dolor de la muñeca - El próximo punto será en seis golpes - noto el aura a su alrededor si definitivamente mejoro pero eso no basta para ganarme.

Saca ella lo devuelvo con un globo, se prepara para hacer un smash lo devuelvo con una dejada ella se adelanta para devolverla pero esta camina por la red para caer dandome el punto ladeo la vista para ver como todo mundo me ve asombrado - Esa adivinación no funcia conmigo Juliana - sonrió al igual que ella que se quita las sandalias para jugar descalza - En ese caso te mostrare un golpe que no podrás devolver - noto el aire, se ha helado y lo confirmo cuando veo que la tribuna se estremece por el frío, sonrió porque mostrare uno de mis tiros más fuertes.

- En ese caso, hazlo - golpeo la pelota con una fuerza que aún no había demostrado, ella la devuelve con la misma y veo que la pelota saca unas pequeñas  
chispas la devuelvo y ella hace lo mismo entonces noto más las chispas, la miro para ver que esta colocada en posición de carrera en la línea de fondo la devuelvo más fuerte y ella me la regresa en esa posición se la devuelvo nuevamente y noto que el cielo esta nublado para ver como baja un rayo que envuelve a la pelota dejandome absorta al igual que a los que miran el partido.

Devuelve la pelota envuelta en el trueno pero ha mitad del camino le caen más haciendola más rápido corro al lado derecho, respiro varias veces y la golpeo a lo que ella se levanta porque un jugador normal no la devolvería pero yo no soy normal, la pelota que he mandado tiene un destello naranja esta hace una curva rodeandola para volver a mi totalmente naranja y rodearme pero en ese lapso se ha vuelto invisible dejando sorprendidos a todos, finalmente impacta en la línea de fondo pero regresa a mi para que la tome con la mano mientras veo caer a Juliana cansada.

- ¿Cómo puedes devolverla? - camino al final de mi lado para saltar la red y ponerme a la altura de ella - Una jugadora normal no la habría devuelto porque no habría seguido la trayectoria pero la contraataque con mi tiro invisible es por eso que al chocar las dos fuerzas se impuso la mía porque aún te falta mejorarlo y lo haras estoy segura porque después de todo... - no completo la frase pero la ayudo a levantarse y me da la mano para sonreirme - No dejare de amar el tenis - completa a lo que asiento mientras camina de regreso con los chicos que la miran con una sonrisa.

Noto que esta llorando pero es de felicidad porque no baja la cara, deja que las lágrimas corran libremente porque sabe que ha perdido pero se hara más fuerte - Sigo yo - me dice Liam colocandose en la posicón donde su amiga estuvo hace un momento, su mirada se ha colocado seria eso me confirma que jugara en verdad y no como lo hace normalmente - Empezemos - asiente con la cabeza para sacar, devuelvo la pelota con calma pero noto el aura saliendo de su cuerpo, se ha vuelto más fuerte.

Me devuelve la pelota con una espiral que se mueve rápidamente no se donde "aterrizara" la pelota así que me concentro en la sombra, corro a la derecha pero hace una curva, joder que rápida, cambio la raqueta a mi mano izquierda para correr de prisa a ese lado y devolver a penas la pelota que este devuelve con un tiro cruzado pero no es normal la pelota se divide en muchas que me vienen hacía mi no me da tiempo a crear un escudo así que estas impactan en mi pero no grito de dolor hasta que una da en el brazo derecho entonces caigo en el piso gritando de dolor y tomandome el brazo que me duele bastante.

- ¡Sakuno! - veo que Ann corre con las chicas detrás - ¡No entren, es una ofensa entrar cuando hay partido! ¡Fuera! - les grito levantandome como puedo porque el dolor es insoportable, miro a Liam que me mira preocupado pero no se acercara porque sabe como soy - Lo que has hecho te dolera a ti también Liam - suelta una carcajada para acercarse hasta el límite de su lado - Cuando te fuiste me separe de ellos porque viaje a Cánada ahí me hicieron ver que mi tenis no era nada, es por eso que cambie mi modo de jugar pero sigo amando el tenis, lamento si te he lastimado y espero que no seas dura con lo que me vas a hacer - sonrió al igual que los chicos.

Tomo mi raqueta con el brazo izquierdo y saco con una fuerza increíble provocando que mi amigo tome su raqueta con ambas manos para devolver a penas la pelota, la devuelvo creando una estela azul que rodea a mi amigo varias veces para regresar a mi y golpearla normalmente este la devuelve con fuerza entonces aprovecho para crear la ilusión de que demasiadas pelotas salen de mi raqueta haciendo que estas se impacten en Liam quien grita de dolor aunque no mucho, aprovecho eso para golpear la verdadera que estaba detenida en mi raqueta y ver como todos se levantan pues no pueden creer que exista algo como eso.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto a Liam que se levanta con un poco de dificultad pero asiente con la cabeza - Gracias por el partido Sakuno - me tiende la mano que acepto con gusto.

- Liam escucha, jamás debes permitirte creer en las palabras de alguien que digan que tu tenis no es bueno porque esas personas mienten y deberías de saberlo, demuestrales en la cancha de tenis que eres mejor de ellos pero jamás y escucha esto no debes dejar de amar el tenis - asiente con la cabeza para abrazarme un poco y salir de la cancha miro a los chicos diciendoles con la mirada que solo un juego más, se quien se levantara por eso camino a mi lugar para voltear y ver en el otro extremo a Noah preparado.

- No me contendre solo porque has derrotado a dos de los mejores - asiento con la cabeza para sacar, este la devuelve con mucha fuerza provocando que mi raqueta salga disparada y que mi mano tiemble - Te has vuelto más fuerte - le digo provocando una sonrisa para tomar mi raqueta con la mano izquierda y sacar fuertemente, este la devuelve con la misma intensidad pero no me fijo que esta más adelantado así que le lanzo un globo pero se prepara para hacer un smash, sin embargo, con la pelota en la raqueta le da vuelta para impulsarla como la que hizo Fuji pero su estela no es normal porque esta me rodea para con una velocidad increíble darle la vuelta a él y rodearme a mi entonces siento que la pelota tiene la mira en mi y no me equivoco cuando siento que se impacta en mi hombro izquierdo haciendome caer mientras lo aprieto para tratar de calmar el dolor.

- ¡Sakuno! - escucho el grito de Ann que esta preocupada por mi pero no baja pero si hay alguien que lo hace y ese es Jonathan que esta preocupado por mi pero que toma asiento en la silla del árbitro provocando mi sonrisa - Habra un ganador - me dice a lo que ambos asentimos y le da el punto a Noah que se coloca de nueva cuenta en su lugar al igual que yo, sin pensarlo dos veces hago el twist serve dejando sorprendidos a bastantes incluso a mi amigo que no la puede devolver correctamente dandome el punto.

Peloteamos en el siguiente punto hasta que me lanza un globo así que la devuelvo con un smash pero este se prepara para devolverlo con uno igual, bajo para regresarlo normal pero la pelota no entra, hace mucho que no sentía esta sensación de felicidad y emoción.

* * *

Vamos empatados en juegos en este momento estamos jugando el desempate, ninguno de los dos cede un punto, corro por la pelota que hace una curva hacía el otro lado, corro para tratar de alcanzarla pero no llego - ¡68-67! - va ganando, lo miro mientras seco mi frente pues estoy sudada, veo el atardecer así que calculo que son las seis.

Saco y este la devuelve con una dejada, corro a lo que mis piernas me lo permiten ahora que lo pienso cuando hemos jugado siempre ha sido empate es por eso que queremos un ganador, la devuelvo con un globo que él se prepara para devolver en un smash, no alcanzare la pelota así que cierro los ojos para concentrarme pero todo mundo cree que me doy por vencida la pelota vuelve a mi es la zona Tezuka la alzo con la raqueta lanzando un globo que él no alcanza a devolver dandome el punto - ¡68-68! - anuncia Jonathan exausto.

- ¿C-Cómo puedes hacer eso? - me pregunta Noah asombrado pero no contestare al menos aún no por lo tanto solo niego con la cabeza y él suspira, nos volvemos a colocar en posición mientras jugamos peloteando reímos porque se que hace mucho que no nos divertíamos como lo estamos haciendo en  
este momento - ¡Vamos Noah! - lo anima Leonor levantandose para colocarse en la barda, las demás chicas bajan - ¡Vamos Sakuno! - me grita Sthepanie admirada por mi manera de jugar.

Hace un globo así que me preparo para hacer un smash que impacta en la línea de fondo pero siento demasiado calor en mi pecho mareandome un poco cayendo mal y lastimandome la rodilla provocando un sangrado - ¡Sakuno! - gritan asustadas pero yo sonrió para ver a una de mis mucamas que se acerca con una venda para secar la herida y vendarla - Gracias - le digo a lo que ella hace una reverencia para retirarse - ¿Te rindes? - me pregunta mi amigo con sudor en su frente y respirando agitado.

- Ni de broma Noah - me levanto ayudada por la raqueta para ir a mi lado y sacar fuertemente, corro a donde va la pelota para devolverla riendo, si definitivamente hace mucho que no disfrutaba el tenis como ahora y me llena de alegría el disfrutarlo nuevamente así - ¡128-129! - voy ganando a penas por un punto y extrañamente no me siento cansada.

Veo como todos gritan el nombre de su favorito y tambien la selección que esta de pie observando el partido, de alguna manera siento que les estoy demostrando mi fuerza porque jamás me he dado por vencida y no pienso hacerlo ahora, me levanto para sacar aunque siento mi brazo agarrotado, la noche ha caído dejando ver una luna hermosa, Noah regresa la pelota con la misma fuerza de antes así que hago lo mismo pero esta hace una curva dandole la  
vuelta a mi amigo para impactarse en la línea de fondo pero veo que no ha entrado.

- ¡129-129! - caigo de rodillas al igual que Noah que respira agitado mientras muchas gotas de sudor resbalan hasta el piso, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos porque no queremos un empate, no más, queremos un ganador y eso es lo que habrá, nos levantamos como podemos para que él saque, devuelvo la pelota como puedo, peloteamos un momento sigo sintiendo la misma sensación de estar completa porque siento el tenis más cerca de mi que antes haciendo que sonría, de nueva cuenta vamos empatados.

- ¡199-199! - levanto la vista para ver como todos observan anonadados pues solo habían visto un tie-break tan largo con Echizen y Atobe pero este los superara, estoy segura de eso, devuelvo la pelota haciendo que gire con el mismo efecto de hace no mucho pero esta vez Noah la devuelve haciendo que corra al lado derecho de prisa a penas la alcanzo y caigo con el hombro derecho a penas golpeando la pelota que se impacta en la red para caer en mi lado - ¡200-199! - me levanto aturdida por la caída para dirijirme de nueva cuenta a mi lado de la cancha.

Me preparo para sacar con fuerza provocando que el haga lo mismola devuelvo con la misma fuerza pero siento un poco de cansancio la pelota hace una curva que mi amigo persigue pero retrocede al ver que la pelota lo engaño y esta se impacta dandome el punto - ¡200-200! - caemos de rodillas cansados mientras escucho los murmullos de - ¿Por qué no se rinden? - me levanto con dificultad para ir de nueva cuenta a mi lado.

- ¡Sakuno debes cancelar el partido, ninguno de los dos puede más! - miro a Ann y a los demás que piensan lo mismo pero entonces miro a mis amigos de aquí que no piensan lo mismo, sonriendo miro a la japonesa - No lo hare porque ninguno de los dos se dara por vencido hasta que en este juego haya un ganador, ambos sabemos que no siempre debe haber uno pero en esta ocasión ambos lo deseamos - ella me mira con unos ojos llorosos provocando que suelte una carcajada para ver que mi amigo se coloca en su posición para activar el Pináculo del Esfuerzo yo aún no lo hare.

Por esa razón saco normalmente pero mi amigo la devuelve con el doble de esfuerza haciendo que retroceda para con las dos manos devolverle el tiro cierro los ojos y noto el aura fluyendo a través de mi, corro a donde ira la pelota pero esta hace una curva que impacta en la línea de fondo - ¡200-201! - voy ganando, camino a mi lugar pero noto más potente el aura de Noah quien saca con una fuerza tremenda que devuelvo a penas, sin embargo, la pelota no logro verla pero noto como se alza la tierra y a la vez siento algo alrededor de mi cintura bajo la vista para ver una ¿cuerda? que me jala estrellandome con la reja para caer adolorida pues la pelota se ha impactado en mi estómago.

- ¡201-201! - me agarro donde me han golpeado para caminar de vuelta a la cancha, no veo más el aura en mi amigo así que peloteamos un poco más y siento el cansancio pero noto que en los dos aún permanecen las sonrisas - ¡258-258! - de nueva cuenta empate pero planeo terminar con esto así que lanzo la pelota que se multiplica, mi amigo intenta golpear la correcta pero no lo logra así que esta lo rodea para impactarse dandome el punto - ¡258-259! - Noah sonríe para sacar con una fuerza descomunal, le lanzo un globo que eél regresa con un smash.

Me preparo para devolverlo pero hace una dejada que me sorprende por completo - ¡299-299! - volvemos a pelotear pero esta vez él lanza una pelota que se multiplica en bastantes que avanzan a gran velocidad causando su punto - ¡360-359! - regreso a mi lado cansada pero activo el Pináculo del Esfuerzo para sacar con una fuerza increíble que Noah regresa un poco dificultosamente con un globo, salto para devolverlo pero siento el líquido de la sangre resbalando por mi rodilla no le doy importancia para tirar.

Mi amigo corre para devolverlo con un tiro cruzado caigo y corro con todas mis fuerza a penas la golpeo para caer con el hombro izquierdo y observar que la pelota ha caído de mi lado al golpear en la red - ¡261-259! ¡Juego y partido para Noah! - me volteo boca arriba para observar la luna que al parecer me sonríe mientras siento las lágrimas en mis ojos, he perdido pero me siento feliz es por eso que no cubro mi cara porque no me siento derrotada al contrario me siento feliz de haber perdido con alguien como mi amigo que se ha hecho fuerte y que lo seguira siendo.

Escucho los pasos de los jugadores de la selección y del equipo de tenis así que ladeo la vista para ver como estan en filas haciendo una reverencia - ¡Lamentamos hacer desconfiado de usted Riuzaky-san! ¡Esperamos nos perdone! - les sonrió para limpiarme las lágrimas - No hay nada que perdonarles ahora vayan y descansen porque mañana empieza el entrenamiento - asienten con la cabeza para retirarse aunque Ann es más bien arrastrada por las demás, cuando los veo lejos dejo que las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grito de impotencia porque de alguna manera esa derrota me ha afectado pero no siento que deje de amar el tenis solo por eso, sin embargo, el perder me recuerda a la antigua Sakuno, cubro con mis manos mi cara para dejar que el llanto fluya siento los pasos de los chicos que se acuestan a mi lado - Bien jugado pero se que la proxima vez perdere - escucho a Noah a mi lado mientras asiento con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos recostados un poco más y me descubro la cara - No eres la misma Sakuno aunque hayas perdido eso no significa que la otra va a regresar - me dice Juliana a lo que asiento con la cabeza para sonreir - Venga, vamos a la casa o nos va a dar una gripe - se levanta Stella para que nosotros hagamos lo mismo pero siento el dolor en mi rodilla así que Noah me levanta para cargarme y caminar - Te llevo pequeña - asiento con la cabeza para dejar que me lleve.

* * *

Al entrar a la casa las mucamas gritan por mi herida pero las calmo al mandarlas a llevarles la cena a los demás y prepararles los baños a ellos, mientras subo las escaleras con calma veo a los chicos irse al baño para que regresen a sus casas.

Me adentro en mi habitación para ponerme unas sandalias y darme una ducha, me desnudo y al sentir el agua cayendo por mi cuerpo siento que vuelvo a la vida, mis lágrimas se confunden con el agua, salgo del baño y coloco los parches en el brazo para vendarlo al igual que la rodilla para vestirme con un short pequeño y una camisa de tirantes, peino mi cabello con calma para recostarme en la cama y cerrar los ojos un poco cuando esucho golpes en mi puerta.

- ¿Riuzaky-sama? - me levanto pero no pienso abrir la puerta - ¿Pasa algo? - le contesto a la mucama esperando su respuesta - Los jóvenes estan cenando y sus amigos no se quedaran a cenar ¿quiere qué le sirvamos? - dejo escapar un suspiro porque planeaba cenar con ellos pero bueno que se le va a hacer - No, solo quiero dormir - le contesto porque no tengo tanto apetito - Como ordene Riuzaky-sama, me retiro - imagino que ha hecho una reverencia así que me acuesto bien en la cama para dormir un poco.

Cuando miro el reloj siendo las diez de la noche asún es temprano por lo normal dormiría un poco más temprano pero por el partido no logre hacerlo, doy vueltas en mi cama porque no logro dormir, tomo el despertador avisando que es la una de la mañana, salgo de la cama para tomar mi raqueta y salir rumbo a las canchas de tenis, todas las luces estan apagadas así que camino con silencio.

* * *

Llego y empiezo a pelotear con la pared recordando el partido de hace unas horas, sacando toda la impotencia cuando veo que alguien viene dejo de golpear la pelota - Te vas a lastimar más Sakuno - escucho la voz de Ryou en los escalones mientras me sonríe - No lo hare - vuelvo a pelotear la pelota un poco más escuchandose solo el impacto de esta ya que ambos guardamos silencio entonces recuerdo el punto fallido y la golpeo más fuerte haciendo que esta impacte con una fuerza increíble dejando su maca en la pared.

- No te esfuerzes tanto - lo escucho en mi oído así que me volteo sonrojada para separarlo de mi - No te acerques tanto - le digo apretando la raqueta fuertemente mientras él me mira con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué siempre te pones nerviosa cuando estoy contigo? Bajas la mirada, me alejas de ti ¿porqué? - sus preguntas me toman por sorpresa sin pensarlo retrocedo sobre mis pasos pero él se adelanta hasta hacerme chocar con la pared - T-Te dije que no te acerques tanto - coloco mis manos en su pecho para separlo de mi espacio personal pero este las toma para bajarlas y tomarme de la barbilla.

- ¿Por qué? - trato de zafarme de su agarre pero extrañamente es más fuerte que yo así que desesperada me jalo con todas mis fuerzas - ¡Deja que me vaya! ¡Sueltame Ryou! - le digo pero este al parecer no tiene intención de soltarme - Sakuno basta, no pienso soltarte hasta que me contestes - me desespero por no poder soltarme de su agarre que miro al cielo para tratar de tranquilizarme eso siempre funciona, entonces veo las estrellas más bonitas y siento una paz enorme para tomar la decisión que estoy a punto de convertir en palabras.

- Me gustas - le digo sonrojada al máximo pero viendolo a los ojos, sin embargo, su rostro me mira con asombro para soltarse de mi y retroceder sobre sus pasos para ponerse las manos en la cara - Dime que es broma - se ve bastante aturdido provocando que su reacción me duela porque no es lo que esperaba y tampoco quiero perder su amistad no cuando a penas lo estoy conociendo - Olvida lo que dije - quiero irme de ahí lo antes posible así que tomo la raqueta para caminar demostrando tranquilidad pero siento la mano de Ryou deteniendome por el brazo.

- Vamos a hablar Sakuno - en menos de un segundo estoy enojada mientras siento que las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos - ¡¿Hablar?! ¡¿De qué?! - le grito pero no lo volteo a ver, no quiero, siento miedo - Escucha, lamento no poder sentir lo mismo por ti de verdad no sabes como lo lamento pero tampoco me puedes obligar - lo miro con los ojos llorosos aunque hubiera querido evitarlo - ¡¿Ves?! No tenemos nada de que hablar entonces, quiero ir a dormir - trato de soltarme de su agarre pero lo aprieta más.

- Sakuno ¡escucha! - me dice al borde de su límite pero sigo tratando de soltarme - ¿Qué quieres que escuche? - detengo mis ataques de querer soltame para verlo a la cara pero controlo el llanto que lucha por salir - Lamento de verdad si te hice pensar que me gustabas pero no es así solo hay una chica que me gusta y en verdad siento que no seas tú - vaya forma de consolar a una persona tiene el chico, en verdad creo que los hombres no sirven para esto, me suelto de su agarre para tratar de sonreír.

- ¿Es Scarlette? - le pregunto a lo que él asiente y es que no entiendo como puede gustarle esa tipa, no es justo al menos no se me hace justo es muy injusto esto, odio tener sentimientos hacia alguien y que estos no sean correspondidos me hace sentir débil como la Sakuno de antes - Algún día encontraras a la persona ideal pero al menos estas segura de que no soy para ti - asiento con la cabeza para que él me atraiga y se funda en un abrazo de consuelo conmigo.

- Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga - él ríe como si fuera algo obvio porque hasta yo misma pienso que lo es, se separa para besar mi frente y sonreirme - Sakuno, perdón - me dice con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón a lo que bajo la mirada porque siento que me tiene lástima - Esta bien, soy fuerte y lo superare - sonríe para sentarse invitandome con un ademán así que obedezco y me siento a su lado con las manos al lado de mi cuerpo mientras juego con mis pies en señal de que estoy nerviosa.

- Escucha, lamento profundamente que no pueda lograr sentir lo mismo por ti pero estoy completamente seguro que algún día encontraras al chico ideal - asiento con la cabeza porque estoy segura de que así sera aunque espero que no sea mucho tiempo el que tenga que esperar - Espero que seas feliz con ella o al menos intentes buscar ser feliz con ella - suelta una carcajada pero me mira serio - De hecho quería hablar contigo - lo miro con un poco de miedo pero no se porque - ¿De qué? - le digo bajando la vista.

- No pienso jugar en la selección porque me quedo a vivir aquí con ella en el hospital, nos ofreciaron un trabajo a los dos y aceptamos además de que intentaremos una relación - voltea la vista al otro lado esperando mi respuesta, siento un hueco en mi estómago pero le sonrió aunque por dentro me sienta mal - ¿Estás seguro? - le pregunto con un hilo en la voz para ver como sus ojos se vuelvan con una mirada de protección - La amo y estoy seguro - asiento con la cabeza para levantarme y sacudir el short.

- En ese caso esta bien - él solo ve mi espalda para levantarse y tomarme de la mano quedando frente a él - Me ire mañana en la mañana, ya estan todos enterados y ahora tú tambien - besa mi frente para retroceder sobre sus pasos y caminar por los escalones - ¡Más te vale que me llames Ryou! - asiente con la cabeza para levantar la mano en señal de despedida mientras caigo de rodillas y siento las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

- Sakuno - escucho la voz de Ann así que la volteo a ver para que esta me abrace maternalmente mientras trata de calmar mi llanto acariciando mi cabello - No me quiere Ann y además no lo vere más - le digo a lo que ella solo me aprieta más contra ella - Tranquila lo superaras y te ayudare a hacerlo - besa mi cabello mientras sigo derramando lágrimas - Pero tu ni siquiera confías en mi - le digo picandola porque quiero escuchar una disculpa de su parte - ¡Lo lamento, jamás volvere a dudar de ti, lo prometo! - sonrió porque lo consegui pero aún siento el líquido corriendo por mis mejillas.

Duele mucho la decepción amorosa pero supongo que esto es lo que llaman dejar ir al ser amado aunque no quiera uno, es un sube y baja porque me senti en las nubes cuando pense que él podría sentir lo mismo por mi pero ahora me siento en el suelo al ver que me dejara sola, y lo peor de todo es que estare sola hasta que Chotarou regrese de nueva cuenta a Japón - Sakuno, tranquila - me dice Ann tratando de que deje de llorar pero el dolor es demasiado para mi que no creo ser capaz de detener el llanto, me siento extrañamente tranquila de estar en los brazos de Ann como nunca lo estuve en los brazos de Osakada cuando me consolaba.

- Gracias hermana - le digo escuchando un respingo por parte de ella que suelta una carcajada de felicidad - Después de todo para eso somos las hermanas Sakuno - me dice acomodandome en sus brazos, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero me remuevo de los brazos de Ann para ver que esta me observa sonriendome - Vamos a dormir - le digo a lo que ella asiente con la cabeza para levantarnos y comenzar a caminar a las casas, me separo pues yo tomo otro rumbo - Nos vemos mañana - asiento con la cabeza para darle un último abrazo y comenzar a caminar a la casa principal para subir a mi habitación y dormir aunque sea un poco después de todo a penas sera lunes, veo el despertador y son las cuatro de la mañana, genial mañana tendre ojeras, rió ante el pensamiento, me acuesto en la cama para dormir y lo hago rápidamente pues en verdad estoy cansada.

* * *

Despierto a las nueve de la mañana e inmediatamente me doy una ducha para hacer sonar las "alarmas" y despertar a todos riendo ante el pensamiento de saber cuantos se cayeron de la cama, salgo con un pescador rosa y una blusa que se ciñe sobre el busto color blanca pero con un estampado de un pequeño búho en el costado derecho, ato mi cabello en una coleta alta para ponerme unos tenis converse blancos que tienen una estrella con líneas moradas en los costados.

Me detengo en el espejo para ver que no tengo ojeras gracias al cielo y que me siento la misma a pesar de la decepción de Ryou, salgo de la haitación para  
ver como todos estan llegando al comedor para desayunar o al menos eso piensan ellos - Primero desayunaremos ¿verdad? - me pregunta Kintaro pero niego con la cabeza causando un grito general por parte de todos - Primero vamos a entrenar - les digo caminando a la salida donde hay bastantes autos que nos llevaran al bosque donde se colocaran nuevas residencias.

Este es un lugar montañoso que no sera "derribado" en su totalidad pues la finalidad de este proyecto para mi empresa es el medio ambiente para mis compradores, abordo el auto al igual que los demás que se arrepienten de haberse vestido con zapatos para un día normal, el carro donde voy arranca de inmediato mientras miro por la ventana porque tal y como ha dicho Ryou se iría en la mañana y lo ha hecho pues ya no esta.

Veo la puerta donde el guardia nos abre dejando pasar a todos los autos que se estacionan dejando bajar a sus pasajeros - ¿Dónde estamos? - me pregunta Jackal bastante aturdido por el complejo donde nos encontramos ya que es bastante lindo a la vista - Es uno de los complejos de construcción de mi empresa aquí vamos a entrenar al menos hoy correremos hasta la montaña que esta a tres horas de aquí, no hay animales de ninguna especie así que no se preocupen bueno hay algunos venados y aves pero es todo, si alguien se queda lo tienen que ayudar pero nadie debe quedarse atrás ¡¿listos?! - asienten con la cabeza para colocarse en posición todos juntos.

Me coloco delante de ellos para empezar a correr, salgo de prisa al igual que ellos pero volteo - ¡Se me olvido decirles que no habra agua hasta el final de la carrera! - escucho quejas y caras de "no jodas" ante lo que rió pero noto que ninguno quiere quedarse atrás, corremos juntos unos metros más y veo el reloj que me coloque en el auto a penas van quince minutos de las tres horas así que aumento un poco la velocidad dejandolos atrás pero veo que no mucho porque los chicos corren a penas unos metros detrás de mi pero las chicas de plano no.

Excepto Kuzunoha que va a la par con ellos ante lo que le sonrió porque en verdad estoy sorprendida, escucho el grito de alguien y miro a Kinomoto que ha tropezado con algo, todos nos detenemos para ver como esta pero no me acerco ese debe ser su trabajo no el mío, veo que Oshitari le extiende la mano pero ella no quiere y no es para menos por su miedo a los hombres escucho que este le dice - No temas, jamás te hare daño - esta lo mira asombrada para asentir y este le da la espalda para que ella se suba sobre él cosa que hace pues se agarra bien a su cuello para que continue la marcha.

Emprendo de nueva cuenta la carrera observando como me siguen el paso, entonces aumento de nuevo la velocidad haciendo que estos hagan lo mismo, escucho a las chicas que se detienen porque han visto un bicho raro provocando que Kabaji lo mate a órdenes de Atobe que harto de los gritos lo ha mandado, seguimos de nuevo pero me detengo para que ellos recuperen el aire - Cinco minutos - asienten con la cabeza para dejarse caer exhaustos, decido ver si alguien me ha llamado pero no veo nada en mi celular entonces recuerdo que James me visitaría así que marco a la casa.

- Soy yo ¿ha hablado James Walcott? - le pregunto a la mucama que parece pensarlo - No señorita - suspiro de alivio - Si llama o se presenta dile que me marque a mi celular para decirle algo - escucho el ruido de la limpieza en las habitaciones - Como ordene Riuzaky-sama - cuelgo sin decir nada para continuar con la marcha pero de plano las chicas piden más tiempo porque se ven cansadas en extremo - Vamos chicas - asienten con la cabeza para empezar a correr de nuevo aumento un poco más el ritmo al igual que los chicos que se ven un poco mareados por no haber desayunado y aún más por no tener algo que beber.

Escucho un grito, la segunda herida es Harada quien ha tropezado con una rama salida lastimandose la rodilla izquierda a mi mente viene el pensamiento de que Marui la ayudara pero es Zaizen del Shitenjouji quien la ayuda haciendo la maniobra de Oshitari con Kinomoto veo que Harada se agarra a su cuello casi estrangulandolo - Relajate, es decir se que soy muy guapo pero no es para tanto - todos reímos ante ese inteligente comentario y más aún al ver la cara de mi amiga que esta como un tomate - N-No te creas tanto t-tonto - es nuevo ver a Harada tartamudeando, reanudamos la marcha con cuidado y me siento tranquila por la brisa que siento en mi cara, me siento más tranquila y calmada.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Accidente En La Montaña

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Accidente en la montaña**

Seguimos corriendo un tramo largo cuando escucho que la tercera chica cae así que me detengo para ver como Kuzunoha se ha tropezado al intentar saltar un tronco que los chicos hicieron previamente pero no piso bien y termino cayendo con el hombro derecho que extrañamente no le duele pero si la rodilla de donde sale sangre, se intenta levantar por su propio pie porque ella es así después de todo, el que se acerca es Jirou del Hiotey quien le extiende la mano para cargarla pero ella lo aparta de un manotazo.

- No necesito tu ayuda - le dice a lo que el chico suelta una carcajada - Bien en ese caso - la carga pero ella empieza a gritar para soltarse mientras todos observamos la escena conteniendo una carcajada general, después de varios minutos esta logra su cometido y aterriza en el piso mientras el chico la mira para colocarse en cuclillas y esperar a que ella se suba en su espalda, es la primera vez que veo a Jirou más entusiasmado de la cuenta cuando antes no era así ni siquiera para el tenis.

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? - le dice esta algo enojada a lo que él se voltea para verla a los ojos que por un momento me han parecido tristes, él la toma del mentón para sonreirle - Porque me gustas - la expresión de todos es general porque tienen los ojos abiertos al igual que la boca mientras yo volteo la vista por el acantilado para observar el río que esta abajo, se ve tan azul además de que de alguna manera por el sol se podría decir que es tibio.

Miro a Kuzunoha que esta sonrojada e inmediatamente se sube a la espalda del chico quien sonríe para comenzar a correr así que sin perder tiempo comienzo la marcha pero noto que Atobe me sigue el paso mientras Kabaji camina a penas detrás de él, me atrevería a decir que el ex capitán del Hiotey me iguala en fuerza al igual que en resistencia, aprieto la marcha al igual que él así que me coloco del lado derecho de este para correr sin que él se entere de donde exactamente voy.

No me fijo que hay un pedazo de tierra suelto resbalando mi pie para caer por el acantilado, cierro los ojos e intento tomar la mano que me extiende Atobe pero no la logro tomar cayendo al río, aprieto los ojos cuando siento que alguien me abraza por la espalda para tomarme de la cintura pegandome a su cuerpo mientras siento el agua en todo mi cuerpo para salir a tomar aire inmediatamente mientras trato de que no se me hiele el cuerpo porque el agua esta fría.

Volteo a ver que el que ha saltado es Atobe que me da la mano para salir del río pero me detengo al ver que todos están en la punta del acantilado observando como nos encontramos, miro el celular que ya no sirve, lo bueno es que tengo demasiados con la misma información pero eso ahora no es lo importante, lo importante es salir de aquí como sea - ¡Sakuno! - el grito de Ann me distrae de mis pensamientos para mirar hacía arriba y verla casi al borde esperando una respuesta.

- ¡Estamos bien! - le grito para que no se preocupen aunque siento que mi cuerpo se enfría por la temperatura del agua y eso que hace calor - ¡¿Cómo los ayudamos?! - grita Kintaro al parecer al borde de un ataque de pánico, este accidente viene a destrozar los planes porque quería llegar a la montaña con ellos y mostrarles algo pero al parecer no va a poder ser así - ¡Lleguen al final de la montaña estan esperandolos un equipo médico y de seguridad no nos moveremos de aquí! ¡Dense prisa! - todos asienten con la cabeza para reanudar de prisa la marcha.

Salgo del río al igual que Atobe que se sienta bajo la sombra del árbol mientras sigo de pie cubriendome el pecho porque se me nota el sostén al ser la blusa blanca, maldigo porque me estoy muriendome de frío lo cual es extraño porque hace sol pero este no caliienta aquí sino que es más húmeda la temperatura cuando arriba era más caliente - No te veo nada si es lo que te preocupa - me dice Atobe viendome fijamente porque me estremezco ante la mirada que tiene, volteo con lentitud para verlo a la cara.

- No me preocupa eso es solo que tengo bastante frío - le digo caminando para sentarme a su lado pero no tan cerca de él - En ese caso es mejor que te quedes aquí porque el sol no calienta - asiento con la cabeza para mirar el agua clara frente a nosotros notando que se ha formado un arcoiris lo cual se me hace hermoso - No tuve oportunidad de decirte que juegas bastante bien y lamento que hayas perdido contra tu amigo - lo miro con el ceño fruncido porque normalmente él no diría algo como eso y que lo haga se me hace en extremo raro.

- ¿En verdad eres Atobe? - le pregunto causando una sonrisa en sus labios llena de arrogancia, ese si se parece más al que conozco - Lo soy - me contesta volteando la cabeza para el lado derecho observando a un venado que come tranquilamente, por alguna razón tenerlo cerca me causa una tranquilidad enorme - No perdi - le contesto a lo que él voltea a verme con curiosidad - ¿No perdiste? - pregunta con expectativa por mi comentario - No lo considero un  
partido perdido lo considero experiencia con la cual ganare la próxima vez - le contesto segura de lo que digo porque es así.

La próxima vez que juegue con Noah ganare yo y eso nadie lo podra evitar - Me alegro por ti - contesta viendo al frente y notando la brisa que hace que el rió levante pequeñas mareas casi leves, diría que no se notan - De alguna manera siento que has cambiado Atobe - le confieso a lo que él suelta una carcajada para verme con una expresión meláncolica - Antes era un chico engreído que decía que jamás nadie le podría ganar en cualquier aspecto pero lo han hecho y he de confesarte que duele que te ganen cuando creías que eras tu quien iba ganando - me confiesa arrancando pasto.

Noto que no arrancado mucho pero solo lo necesario para controlar sus nervios por que eso es lo que siento al verlo - ¿Quién te gano? - no puedo evitar preguntar porque de alguna manera la mirada que tiene en este momento en los ojos provoca que se me hielen los huesos - Me ganaron en el amor pequeña - sonríe mirandome a los ojos pero estos son tristes y no del alto porte de siempre - ¿Quién? - de alguna manera quiero saber quien le hizo algo como eso al que se proclamaba rey del tenis y convertirlo a un chico que le cuesta trabajo abrirse a las personas porque es justo lo que esta haciendo y eso me causa angustia.

- Tezuka Kunimtsu - lo miro absorta porque si no me equivoco y no lo hago él es el novio de Fuji quien me lo dijo la vez del doctor osea que Atobe es gay, bueno no lo juzgo pero es un poco raro con todas las fans que tienen - ¿A quién te quito? - le pregunto para estar segura de las conclusiones que estoy sacando - Me alejo de Fuji, de verdad que lo amaba pero elijio a Tezuka y con eso no puedo hacer nada más que olvidarlo - sigue cortando pasto cuando siento una leve brisa extrañamente de calor a lo que sonrió.

- En ocasiones la persona a la que amamos no sienten lo mismo por nosotros por esa razón debemos continuar hasta encontrar a la persona ideal para nosotros - le digo tomandolo de la mano a lo que él asiente con la cabeza - Es un sube y baja al menos es lo que pienso ¿también tú? - me pregunta a lo que asiento porque es lo que senti con Ryou en instantes - Tardan mucho - le digo soltando su mano y mirando si vienen por nosotros o algo así pero al parecer no a lo que me estreso porque seguramente James vendra a la casa y no lo voy a recibir y de verdad quiero verlo.

- ¿Tienes prisa? - me muerdo el labio para negar con la cabeza aunque se me nota por eso la sonrisa de Atobe en su rostro - No creo que tarden - me dice trantando de calmarme, aunque la verdad es que no lo hace porque me pone más de nervios, sin poder eviarlo me levanto y noto que el cielo se ha puesto gris lo cual es un poco raro cuando a penas hacía calor, me regreso a sentar para calmar el frío que recorre mi cuerpo y al parecer también en Atobe que tiembla levemente.

- Hace frío - le digo a lo que el asiente frotando sus manos tratando de entrar en calor, comienza a lloviznar y ahora si pienso que verdaderamente Dios no me quiere pero bueno que se le va a hacer, corremos a refugiarnos bajo un árbol, idea equivocada porque comienzan los truenos así que nos dirijimos al río pero no nos movemos cuando escucho el ruido del helicóptero que viene por nosotros - ¡Riuzaky-sama! - me gritan así que alzo la mano para que ellos bajen la escalera para que subamos.

Eso es lo que hacemos pero el conductor pierde el mando del helicóptero por la tormenta provocando una sacudida haciendo que la que se caiga al río sea yo de nueva cuenta pero siento que me he golpeado con algo en el brazo derecho, bajo la mirada para ver que de este sale sangre, veo unas ramas atrás y veo que ahí me he golpeado no puedo nadar bien así que veo que del helicóptero se avientan sin permiso Kintaro, Jirou, Oshitari y Atobe de nueva cuenta siento el calambre en mi pie dejandome llevar por la corriente.

Siento miedo por primera vez para cerrar los ojos porque no puedo agarrarme de algo, sin poder evitarlo me muerdo el labio provocando que sangre para no gritar de miedo - ¡Sakuno! - escucho el grito de Kintaro pero un poco lejos, volteo la vista para ver una cascada a no más de cincuenta metros y ahora si que siento el miedo pero siento que alguien toma mi mano por debajo del agua para salir después y ver a Atobe muy cerca de mi rostro - Tranquila puse una cuerda, al menos eso nos sostendra a ambos - asiento con la cabeza.

Veo que ya no nado sino estoy suspendida por la cuerda que esta enrrollada a un tronco para ver como los demás llegan a nosotros y nos ayudan a subir de nuevo, eso si es que es ayudar en conjunto una vez estoy en el helicóptero mi empleado me llena de edredones para calentarme e inmediatamente revisa las leves heridas que tengo para continuar con Atobe que se ha lastimado el brazo igual que yo en la misma rama - Gracias chicos - les digo a lo que ellos solo sonríen para mirar por la ventana.

- Es lo que hacen los equipos ¿no? - me dice Oshitari sonriendo a lo que asiento con la cabeza - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - les pregunta mi acompañante de aventura bastante molesto a lo que sonrió por que ahora si se parece al que conozco - De nada - dicen los tres a conjunto mirandolo furioso mientras rió y este sonríe arrogantemente.

* * *

Aterrizamos varios minutos después para ser ayudada a bajar del helicóptero y ser sorprendida por un abrazo de Ann - ¿Estás bien? - asiento con la cabeza para sonreirle y ver a todos preocupados por nuestro bienestar cuando se me acerca una mucama con un teléfono - El señor Walcott espera su llamada - tomo el aparato y marco su celular esperando que conteste - ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿A la montaña?! ¡Más te vale venir en seguida! - alejo un poco la bocina de mi oreja porque sigue gritando.

- Voy para allá - cuelgo el teléfono para subir al vehículo que me indican al igual que los chicos que abordan las camionetas, observo el complejo de casas que están construyendo los arquitectos causando el menor daño posible al medio ambiente, entonces recuerdo cuando de pequeña mis padres me trajeron aquí a conocer a mi tía Sophia la hermana de mi papá que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su matrimonio porque según ella mi mamá era una trepadora busca fortunas aunque nunca fue así pero a su consideración si.

Ella era una mujer de alto mundo que nunca me quizo es por eso que cuando se leyo el testamento mi abuela no me llevo pero me informo que ella no había recibido nada y que armo un escándalo por esa razón que al final tuvo que salir de ahí con bastantes guardias de seguridad mientras gritaba que no era justo y más cosas, por desgracia este país es donde ella vive aunque espero no encontrarmela en ningun lugar de aquí.

* * *

Abren la puerta del vehículo para que baje así que lo hago caminando de prisa a la casa donde veo en el sillón a James mirandome con una preocupación enorme - Lamento haberte preocupado - le digo sinceramente a lo que él solo deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio - La próxima vez corre en un parque  
no en una montaña - me abraza besando mi frente y noto que algo le preocupa - Me doy una ducha y bajo - asiente con la cabeza así que corro a mi habitación para meterme al baño y darme una ducha.

Cuando el agua recorre mi cuerpo siento que le devuelve la vida a mi piel pues al menos se ve más normal que antes, salgo para poner los parches pero veo la herida que ya no tiene las marcas a penas solo algo pero no se notan, sin embarg,o le coloco la pomada mientras busco algo que ponerme y me decido por un short de mezclilla color negro y una blusa strapless lila con estrellas además de que peino mi cabello en caireles y unas sandalias para ponerme la venda y bajar con James.

- Listo - le digo sacandolo de sus cavilaciones para que me sonría mientras se dirije a la puerta a lo que lo miro con desconcierto - Da un paseo conmigo - asiento con la cabeza para caminar a donde él y observar que se ve muy guapo pues viste un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa igual de vestir azul cielo que se ha arremangado hasta los codos haciendolo lucir muy bien he de admitir - ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunto admirando los árboles de cerezo que hace mucho mis padres mandaron a traer desde Japón.

Él me toma de la mano para atraerme y levantar mi mentón - El consejo quiere que contraiga matrimonio - abro los ojos asombrada porque lo va a tener que hacer al ser decisión de los ancianos o sino estos simplemente cambiaran de presidente así sea el quien debe manejarla - ¿Qué vas a hacer? - le pregunto un poco cohibida por como me toma de la cintura acercandome más a él - No quiero hacerlo porque te... - con miedo de que diga lo que estoy pensando lo separo de mi para darle la espalda.

- James yo... - no me deja terminar cuando me abraza por la espalda y coloca su mentón en mi hombro haciendo que tiemble ante el contacto - Lo se es por eso que me casare por conveniencia - ¿conveniencia? ¿sin amor? eso no es lo que quiero para alguien cercano a mi y menos para mi amigo de la infancia - No puedes hacer eso - le contesto enojada soltandome de él para mirarlo de frente con las manos en mi cintura - Tú no me quieres y yo no quiero a otra que no seas tú, es lo mejor y no me convenceras de lo contrario, lo lamento - termina con los brazos cruzados y recargandose en el árbol.

Entonces es cuando enojada me acerco hasta tenerlo a centímetros - ¿Te conformas con eso? Jamás no lo espere de ti, me decepcionas - doy media vuelta para que me tome de la muñeca lastimandome pero no lo demuestro, es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que él se molesta por algo y más conmigo que casi nunca es, él es de la clase de personas que se guarda las cosas porque no le gusta dar problemas, lo miro a los ojos, en verdad que esta demasiado cabreado conmigo.

- ¡¿Decepcionada?! ¡Estas tan entretenida con tus amigas y amigos japoneses que ni siquiera me has preguntado como estoy! ¡¿Sabes qué mi enfermedad esta avanzada?! ¡¿Quién te crees para decirme que estas decepcionada?! ¡Las únicas personas que lo pueden hacer están muertas y no voy a permitir que tú lo hagas! ¡Al contrario de ti yo se como estás porque le he preguntado a Kenay! ¡Pero tú no sabes nada de mi! - ¿su enfermedad ha avanzado?, es verdad que el tiene una enfermedad grave en este caso la de leucemia pero esta afecta más a la médula porque ha tenido tres transplantes en toda su vida al igual que los doctores no le dan mucha esperanza de vida y yo no sabía eso.

Me suelta para darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse - ¡Por eso me caso para que ella se quede con todo mientras yo muero! ¡Te elegi a ti porque quería vivir junto a ti lo último que me queda! - me grita estrellando su puño en el árbol así que corro a alcanzarlo y a quitar la mano del árbol que sigue golpeando mientras lloro de desesperación al igual que él para abrazarlo y que deje de golpearse - ¡Basta James! ¡No sigas! ¡Mirame! - le digo pero él se suelta de mi agarre para seguir golpeando el árbol con verdadera furia.

- ¡Voy a morir Sakuno! ¡Voy a morir! - me grita a lo que lo tomo de las manos para que deje de golpear el árbol mientras trato de no seguir llorando pero al parecer mi cerebro no reacciona por que lo sigue haciendo - ¡Basta James! ¡Mirame! - lo tomo de la cara para que me vea y lo consigo, este me abraza escondiendo su cara en mi cuello que siento húmedo por sus lágrimas, sin soportarlo más me dejo caer junto con el sobre el pasto para abrazarlo más fuerte - James de verdad lo lamento - le digo con una voz débil pues es obstruida por el dolor que se acumula en mi garganta.

- Lo lamento yo porque no quiero que alguien más tenga mi empresa más que tú - me atrae más a él pegandome por completo a su cuerpo mientras siento la lluvia que cae empapandonos por completo, miro por si hay alguien ahí pero no veo a nadie así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo acuesto para estar arriba de él pegandome un poco más a su cuerpo y buscar sus labios, no es un beso de amor es de amigos, de desesperación, anhelo, hermandad pero no definitivamente no es de amor y él lo sabe por esa razón intenta que el contacto sea más duradero.

Porque solo sera una vez y quiere que el recuerdo quede grabado en su mente y en su piel al apretar más mis labios y bajar sus manos a mi cintura acercandome más a él, me muerde el labio haciendo que suelte un quejido para que adentre su lengua en mi boca buscando la mía que le contesta inmediatamente, se hacerlo porque con Echizen obligada lo hice, sus manos aprietan mi cadera haciendome temblar por el contacto para después apretar mi trasero subiendome un poco para que quede pegada a él de una manera sexual se podría decir.

Con la mano derecha me toma del cuello para hacer a un lado mi cabello mojado por la lluvia que cae un poco más fuerte y tocar mi piel que esta caliente al igual que la de él, de un movimiento me coloca debajo suyo haciendo que suelte un gemido por que nuestras partes se han "rozado", no soy virgen porque la perdi con Echizen cuando era novia de él, me entregue porque lo amaba cuando él solo lo hizo digamos rápido, ni siquiera fue bella a como debería de ser, eso me destrozo de la manera más fea a lo contrario del engaño.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al ver que la lluvia cae más fuerte, James toma mi mano levantandome para comenzar a caminar alejados de las casas de todas, digamos que vamos caminando a la arboleda de mi villa donde nadie entra, ese es nuestro lugar secreto por esa razón no me preocupa nada.

* * *

Nos adentramos a donde no hay cámaras ni nada mientras se escuchan algunos rayos, me toma de la cintura para volverme a besar así que lo hago de nuevo mientras siento que de nueva cuenta me recuesta sobre las hojas de los árboles de cerezo y desciende sus manos por mi cuerpo buscando sentir mi piel, solo sera una vez y ambos lo sabemos por eso no hay compromisos lo sabemos pero no por esa razón se me hace raro que haga esto cuando no lo haría jamás.

Muerde de nuevo mi labio para adentrar su lengua siendo recibida por la mía haciendo una danza perfecta, siento que va subiendo mi blusa tocando mi abdomen para descender por él y besar mi ombligo sacando un suspiro de mis labios para subir hasta mis pechos y acariciarlos sobre la tela haciendo que baje mis manos por su camisa para desabrochar los botones de esta con cuidado pues no podemos llegar a la casa con las prendas en mal estado.

Una sonrisa se instala en mis labios ante este pensamiento de que harían si se enteraran de lo que estamos haciendo pero al sentir que la lluvia sigue al igual que los truenos me da confianza de que al menos nadie escuchara los gritos que dare, jala mi blusa con cuidado así que piensa lo mismo que yo para quitarme por los brazos que extiendo cayendo la prenda al lado de mi dejando ver mi sostén que es lila con encajes blancos y se que le gusta por la cara que ha puesto.

- Estás hermosa - sonrió para que este acaricie mis pechos sobre la tela sacando suspiros de mis labios a continuación le quito la camisa completamente dejando ver una camisa "interior" blanca que quito igual de rápido para observar su torso que provoca un sonrojo en mi rostro y una carcajada por parte de él, me besa de nueva cuenta para descender sus manos por mi short y desabrochar el botón al igual que el cierre y verme a los ojos asiento con la cabeza para que este baje totalmente con cuidado la prenda dejandome solo con ropa interior.

Veo como la prenda cae justo donde la blusa, este me observa con una sonrisa sin perder tiempo me levanto para besar sus labios y desabrochar su cinturón cuando este detiene mis manos para acostarme de nueva cuenta y desabrochar el basier quitandolo dejando a la vista mis pechos que admira para acercar sus labios a mi pezón y mamarlo mientras mis manos quitan el cinturón y descienden el pantalón, noto su mano que estimula el otro pecho acariciandolo con cuidado cuando libero por completo el pantalón y lo arrojo con la demás ropa.

A continuación lo observo solo en boxers para besarlo más fuerte pegandolo a mi pero este se levanta dejandome con el ceño fruncido como queriendome decir algo entonces caigo en cuenta de la protección - Tomo la pildora cada mes, no pasa nada - y es verdad porque mi doctor me la ha recetado desde que tuve mi primera vez con Echizen, este asiente para acomodarse sobre mi mientras veo que esta mojado por las gotas que caen más fuertes al igual que el ruido de los truenos.

Acaricio su espalda con cuidado al igual que este mis pechos para después chupar de nuevo pero esta vez el otro, dejo que los suspiros salgan para que este me mire así que asiento mientras él desciende las braguitas que hacen juego con el sostén por mis piernas dejandome desnuda por completo para besar mis labios mientras yo le quito el boxer dejanlo desnudo al igual que yo, al ver su miembro abro los ojos porque no se si eso va a caber en mi pero me tranquiliza al sonreirme.

Me besa mientras noto que un dedo se cuela en mi interior lo cual me estremece pero no me quejo noto, mete el segundo moviendolo en círculos y ahora si me duele pero siento que su lengua lucha con la mía haciendo que olvide el dolor que regresa cuando siento el tercer dedo ahí trato de separme de él pero me toma de las manos para besarme suavmente y mover más de prisa los dedos dandome placer, sin pensalo me separo de él porque necesito aire unos instantes después se coloca entre mis piernas.

Con la mirada me pregunta a lo que asiento con la cabeza, este acerca su miembro entonces abro mis piernas para darle mayor acceso una vez dentro no nota la barrera porque sabe que mi primera vez fue con Echizen al igual que Chotarou, son las dos únicas personas además de mi doctor que quería matarme cuando se lo dije, se adentra en mi y ambos soltamos un gemido por esa unión para que este me bese mientras comienza los leves movimientos aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

Lo rodeo con mis piernas para darle un mayor acceso, las embestidas aumentan de ritmo hasta que siento que mis paredes se contraen apretandolo dentro de mi y segundos después sentir el líquido en esa zona entonces respiro al igual que él quien me besa por última vez para acomodarse entre mis pechos y rodearme con sus manos - ¿Estás bien? - asiento con la cabeza regulando mi respiración para besar su cabello - Te quiero - es lo único que le puedo decir a lo que él sonríe.

- Me dan un mes de vida Sakuno por esa razón quiero pasarte la parte de mis acciones en las empresas Walcott, no pienso casarme pero antes te dare las acciones prometeme que no permitiras que el consejo haga lo que se le de la gana con la empresa que fundaron mis padres - siempre se ha preocupado por su empresa desde que era un niño - Lo prometo - se levanta de mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos y al igual que él me levanto y dejar que la lluvia lave mi cuerpo para comenzar a vestirnos con cuidado.

Él me toma de la mano para empezar a caminar con dirección a la casa principal donde seguramente nos estaran buscando - ¿Te quedas a dormir? - asiente con la cabeza para detenerse y besar mi frente - Contigo, como hermanos - asiento con la cabeza para emprender la marcha y ver de lejos la casa de donde salen corriendo al vernos llegar varias mucamas y mayordomos con sombrillas y toallas que nos colocan para guiarnos a la entrada donde nos secamanos  
con lentitud para empezar a subir las escaleras en silencio.

- Riuzaky-sama ¿quiere que preparemos la cena? los demás jóvenes estan preocupados por usted - miro a James quien sonríe - No cenare avisen que estoy aquí pero solo quiero dormir - asienten con la cabeza para hacer una reverencia mientras nosotros subimos, él entra en la habitación de al lado mientras yo entro en la mía para bañarme y tomar la pastilla cuando la siento bajando por mi garganta recuerdo lo que hicimos provocando que las lágrimas salgan así que entro de prisa al baño para desvestrime y sentir el agua por mi piel dandome calor.

Salgo después de varios minutos para vendar mi brazo y colocarme la pijama que es un short rosa y una camisa de tirantes blanca mientras me cepillo el cabello escucho que tocan la puerta así que abro y dejo pasar a James que tiene una pijama para cerrar la puerta - Hay que dormir - asiento con la cabeza pero cuando veo su espalda las lágrimas llegan porque estar con él bajo la lluvia sera un momento que jamás olvidare sin poder evitarlo caigo de rodillas llorando cubriendome el rostro con las manos.

- Sakuno - se acerca a mi para abrazarme pero lo detengo con la mano - No quiero que te vayas - sonríe para abrazarme mientras lloro - A todos nos llega la muerte pero debes superarlo - me carga para acostarnos en la cama mientras me acurruca entre sus brazos y mis lágrimas siguen cayendo me atrae más hacía el para que siga llorando en silencio, minutos después caigo en los brazos de Morfeo al igual que él.

* * *

Despierto cuando siento que alguien se remueve en mi cama para ver que James me sonríe mientras acaricia mi cabello - Buenos días - le sonrió mientras el se levanta - ¿Ya te vas? - le pregunto levantandome también y colocandome mis pantuflas a lo que él hace lo mismo - Desayunare contigo porque después tengo que ir a una reunión con el consejo para traerte los papeles lo antes posible - asiento con la cabeza mientras abro la puerta para bajar las escaleras con él y ver a todos desayunando en el comedor.

- Buen día - los saludo cuando siento que este me toma de la mano para ayudarme a sentar como todo un caballero - Sakuno estabamos preocupados por ti - me dice Kintaro comiendo de todo a lo que una gota resbala por mi nuca ¿cómo puede comer tanto y no engordar? creo que sera un misterio - Lamento haberlos preocupado pero estaba haciendo algo importante - James suelta una carcajada haciendo que le de un codazo y que todos nos miren extrañados - ¿Y qué era tan importante? - me pregunta Kinomoto a lo que la miro tratando de inventar una excusa pero no soy muy buena en eso.

- Decidiendo si sera la nueva presidenta de mi empresa - les dice James comiendo fruta a lo que la reacción de todos es tirar los cubiertos y verme con los ojos abiertos - ¿Por qué Sakuno tendría que ser tu nueva presidenta? Para eso estas tú - le dice despreocupado Jirou a lo que lo miro fulminante haciendo que este se agarre a Kuzunoha que trata de alejarlo sonrojada - Se los dira después - dice James con una sonrisa así que seguimos desayunando en silencio, termino para que me sirvan leche cuando entra un mayordomo.

- Riuzaky-sama su celular esta sonando - lo tomo para ver el número de Chotarou y como impulsada por un resorte me levanto corriendo a la sala para contestarle - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - rió para imginar que esta haciendo un mohín - Estaba ocupado, lo siento - deja escapar un largo suspiro - Llame para decirte que viajo mañana de vuelta a Japón - una alegría inmensa me llena y sin pensarlo suelto una carcajada de felicidad - Estamos aquí en América dime donde estás y mando por ti - suena a que algo se ha caído seguramente de la sorpresa ha tirado un vaso o un plato.

- ¿Estás aquí? Pues hasta mañana salgo de la residencia, te llamare para que vengas por mi - sonrió ante el hecho de que lo tendre conmigo de vuelta, me hace tanta falta - Te extraño - le dije a lo que él suelta una carcajada - Yo extraño verte el sostén - me sonrojo al máximo mientras agarro la cortina para tratar de calmarme - También extrañaba tus pervertidades - al mismo tiempo dejamos escapar una carcajada de felicidad - Te extraño - me dice a lo que sonrio como boba pues ya quiero verlo - Espero tu llamada - le digo para después colgar y voltear viendo a James que me mira con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Nos vemos - me dice acercandose a mi para besar mi frente e irse de prisa con su ropa ya puesta ¿cuándo se cambio? volteo para subir a mi habitación y cambiarme de prisa con un pescador color café, una blusa que se ciñe al busto color blanca con un estampado de una muñequita con una rosita en la mano, unos tenis converse y ato mi cabello en una coleta alta para bajar a la sala donde estan los equipos reunidos jugando entre si - ¿A dónde iremos? - me pregunta Harada con incertidumbre a lo que camino a la puerta y ellos me siguen, así que aumento el paso para llegar a las canchas de tenis donde se encuentran sus raquetas y todos corren por ellas.

- Riuzaky-sama - agarro la raqueta que me extiende el mayordomo para bajar los escalones - Coloquense en parejas - todos asienten para que los empleados coloquen una urna en medio de la cancha de tenis, una vez las parejas estan listas veo que todos se han colocado con sus amigos así que sonrió porque esto va a ser divertido - Saquen un número todos - de inmediato lo hacen y mutuamente se enseñan el número, me siento en la banca del entrenador - Vamos a jugar - les digo causando unas sonrisas en todos.

- ¿A qué jugaremos? - me pregunta Kintaro brincando de alegría - En esta pizarra anoten sus números - la pizarra es colocada por los sirvientes quienes apuntan los números que les dictan - Ahora el número uno y el número dos con sus respectivas parejas jugaran partidos de dobles y así sucesivamente - los jugadores se colocan en la cancha confiados - Ahora cambien de parejas - todos me miran sorprendidos no entendiendo que vamos a hacer - Hago esto porque quiero ver las combinaciones - asienten con la cabeza para empezar a jugar entre ellos pero no del todo bien y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Me preocupa que entre escuelas no se llevan, salgo de mis pensamientos al ver que Gin del Shitenjouji esta jalando de la camisa a Oshitari del Hiotey quien trata de zafarse - ¿Planeas que perdamos? Esa pelota es tuya - le dice el más grande a lo que él de lentes se sacude liberandose del agarre - Era tu lado - le dice este caminando a su lado y sacar pero la pelota pasa en medio de los otros dos jugadores que chocan para comenzar a pelearse - Son ejercicios de ¡dos! - les grito levantandome de la banca para ir a donde ellos.

Al ver que me acerco tiran sus raquetas mientras me miran enfurecidos - Bien no van a jugar, perfecto - les digo regresando a mi lugar - ¡200 vueltas a la cancha! - todos miran enojados a los cuatros chicos cuando veo que las chicas van a hacer lo mismo pero con una señal las llamo para ver los equipos - Vamos a jugar - asienten con la cabeza para colocarse en posición, el equipo uno es Harada y Kinomoto vs Kuzunoha e Ikeuchi, me levanto para detenerlas - Ikeuchi jugare en tu lugar - asiente con la cabeza para tomar asiento junto con las demás pero noto que Kuzunoha esta nerviosa así que me acerco a ella.

- Confío en ti - asiente con la cabeza para sacar con un potente saque haciendo que ambas jugadoras intenten devolverlo pero chocan entre si mientras ríen y se dicen algo - Tu del lado derecho yo del izquierdo - le digo a ella a lo que asiente con la cabeza mientras vuelve a sacar pero esta vez Harada la regresa con un globo, me impulso para devolverlo a donde Kinomoto que ya lo espera lo dejo pasar esuchando como Kuzunoha salta para devolverlo en medio dejando a todos perplejos incluso a los chicos que miran sin poder creer que sin haber jugado antes nos sincronizemos tan bien.

- Dejen de correr - al instante se detienen para bajar y sentarse en los escalones mientras estoy frente a todos - Lo que planeaba hacer era que sin sus compañeros o amigos jugaran, quiero convivencia porque en un mes empezara un campamento y necesito que se lleven bien quieran o no porque son equipos de ¡dos! - todos se miran como tratando de conocerse porque al parecer no reparaban en sus precencias hasta este momento lo que me causa más enojo pero al menos van a tratar de llevarse bien o eso espero.

- Bien descansen los quiero aquí en la noche a las ocho - doy media vuelta porque aun falta que hagan algo en la noche pero antes quiero algo de este país y esas son ¡compras! - Ann, chicas - se detienen al escuchar mi llamado y vienen como si las fuera a regañaro algo así - ¿Pasa algo? - me pregunta Yamamoto mientras toma su raqueta con la otra mano - Vamos de compras - les digo a lo que ellas se emocionan pero después ponen cara de que mejor no, entonces entiendo que no tendran dinero y esas cosas.

- Iremos y escojeran lo que quieran porque los gastos corren por mi cuenta para eso estan las amigas - les digo abrazando a Ann por el cuello con una sonrisa al igual que ellas sonríen para asentir con la cabeza - ¿Iremos ya? - me pregunta Ann a lo que asiento con la cabeza para empezar a caminar seguidas de ellas - También iran los chicos así que dense prisa - asienten con la cabeza para correr a donde se hospedan al igual que yo, cuando noto que los de la selección se dan prisa para irse al distrito comercial.

Camino y veo estacionados los carros de mis amigos que me saludan desde lejos así que apresuro el paso para saludarlos con besos y abrazos - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - les pregunto entrando a la casa y caminando a la cocina por un vaso de leche - Nos hicieron un llamado para la selección de tenis de Estados Unidos pero la rechazamos al ver que se ha armado de japoneses nacionalizados - los miro con una sonrisa al no haber aceptado porque eso de alguna manera me tranquiliza.

- Eran los jugadores de mi secundaria, son demasiado fuertes - les digo a lo que ellos solo asienten con la cabeza mientras toman fruta de la mesa - Pero Echizen en especial es un engreído, maldito niñato - se queja Troy a lo que todos reímos porque sabemos que es verdad - ¿A dónde van? - me pregunta Patrick mordiendo una manzana - De compras - les digo tomando leche y como impulsadas por un resorte las chicas se levantan mirandome con ojos brillosos - ¡Te acompañamos! - gritan jalando a los chicos a la salida al igual que a mi para salir por la puerta y ver a todos abordando los autos que arrancan a la señal de los mayordomos.

Termino subida en la limusina mientras los demás suben a sus autos y arrancan en eso suena mi teléfono - ¿Bueno? - no contestan inmediatamente - Pequeña Sakuno habla tu tía Sophia - me dice una voz muy melosa a lo que suelto una carcajada - ¿Qué quiere? - le digo con una voz helada para escuchar una risa tan artificial que de solo imaginarla riendo me daría asco - Soy tu tía querida, no deberías hablarme así - me dice con un tono de enfado fingido a lo que rió sárcasticamente.

- Le repetire la pregunta ¿qué quiere? - deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio - Ire a verte, se que estas aquí, quiero hablar contigo sobre asuntos de negocios - que ni lo sueñe, no quiero nada con ella y aún menos si se trata de la empresa de mis padres - Ni lo sueñe, no hablare con usted - sin esperar una respuesta cuelgo el teléfono para marcar otro número - En mi casa en dos horas, es urgente - Kenay es el único que puede ayudarme con esa arpía - Como ordene Riuzaky-sama - cuelgo para frotarme el puente de la nariz estoy estresada, esa llamada ha arruinado mi buen humor y es justo lo que no quería es por eso que odio a veces venir a este país por esa señora.

* * *

Bajo cuando abren la puerta del auto para caminar a la entrada del centro comercial de las empresas en conjunto con Walcott y las mías camino hasta donde la recepcionista que al verme se levanta para hacer una reverencia - Todas esas personas van a comprar en toda la tienda, apunten el total y me lo dan para pagarlo, quiero que los traten bien, yo tambien comprare quiero a un ayudante ahora - inmediatamente se llevan a los chicos para que compren mientras veo que un empleado se dirije a mi para guiarme al elevador.

cuando veo que mis amigas de aquí corren con los chicos para subirse conmigo mientras me abrazan - ¡Quiero comprar todo la tienda! - me dice Juliana feliz a lo que sonrió cuando suena de nuevo mi celular al ver el número de la tía cancelo la llamada para recargarme en la pared del elevador - ¿Te sucede algo? - me pregunta Noah a lo que niego con la cabeza.

Bajamos en las tiendas de ropa y sin perder tiempo las chicas corren a ver lo nuevo de la temporada al igual que yo pero me siento un momento en un sofá para respirar, me levanto para ver de lejos la ropa y le voy diciendo a la empleada lo que quiero, esta la anota para que después lleguen a la villa - ¿Ustedes no compran? - les pregunto a los chicos que me miran con cara de "hablas en serio" - En este departamento solo hay ropa de chicas cuando vayamos al de caballeros compraremos - rió ante ese pequeño detalle que se me ha escapado.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - me pregunta Patrick a lo que asiento con la cabeza porque se que van a insistir con eso - La hermana de mi padre llamo, quiere verme para hablar de negocios y la verdad es que no la soporto como para verla - termino mientras señalo un conjunto para dirijirme a otro - Esa bruja no te quiere pero no te preocupes si va a tu casa nosotros te defenderemos - me dice Edward para colocarse delante de mi como un caballero sacandome una sonrisa para señalar más conjuntos que apresuradamente la empleada anota.

Me dirijo a los zapatos para señalar demasiados al igual que bolsos, accesorios y otras cosas, miro mi reloj, han pasado una hora y media así que me levanto impulsada por un resorte - Tengo que irme, manda todo eso a mi casa en menos de dos horas al igual que la nueva línea que acaban de lanzar de todo - la empleada asiente con la cabeza y sin perder tiempo me dirijo al elevador pero es detenido por Noah que lo aborda - Te acompaño - no contesto porque de alguna manera necesito de alguien en ese encuentro.

* * *

Abordamos la limusina que se dirije a la villa, llegamos rápidamente para ver que en la casa se ha estacionado un auto del año así que imagino que ella ya ha llegado, camino de prisa para abrir la puerta y encontrarme a la tía Sophia tomando limonada, busco con la vista a Kenay pero no lo encuentro, miro a la puerta que se ha abierto para verlo entrar y hacer una reverencia - Querida - se levanta para abrazarme pero la detengo al caminar por la estancia.

- Al grano - le digo tomando asiento mientras Noah se coloca al lado de mi y Kenay de pie detrás de mi - Toda una buena empresaria - no es un halago porque lo ha dicho con desprecio así que no le contesto - Riuzaky-sama - me dice Kenay señalando la puerta por donde entran mis amigos de aquí para colocarse detras de mi en señal de apoyo a lo que mi tía suelta un carcajada, sigue siendo la misma señora altiva de cabello castaño y ojos negros que son profundos y a veces venenosos sin contar que siempre viste como dama de sociedad.

- Bueno voy al grano, quiero que tu empresa tenga un contrato con mi línea de ropa - sin poder evitarlo me rió para levantarme y caminar hacía ella - No - es mi respuesta causando un enojo en la señora que se quita los lentes negros para tomarme por la muñeca derecha - Escucha pequeña engreída, tu madre era una zorra que lo único que quería era la fortuna de mi hermano así que vas a hacer lo que te exijo - me zafo de un movimiento para miararla furiosa, bonita visita me hace además no tolero que hablen mal de mi madre.

- Escuche señora, no se atreva a hablar mal de mi madre y ponga atención porque usted no me exije nada, si quiere que mi empresa tenga un contrato con usted va a tener que esperar porque antes tengo la fila enorme de proveedores que quieren aliarse conmigo - le contesto furiosa para darle la espalda pero esta me sujeta por la muñeca de nueva cuenta - No te atrevas a darme la espalda - levanta la mano pero Noah la detiene antes de que se impacte en mi  
mejilla para soltarme de su agarre y ser revisada por Jonathan que mira furioso a mi tía.

- Kenay ecargate de la señora - este asiente para guiarla a la puerta y cerrarla dejando ver que esta baja furiosa los escalones para abordar su auto y arrancar con premura - Riuzaky-sama ¿se encuentra bien? - me pregunta a lo que asiento con la cabeza para sentarme en el sofá al igual que los  
demás chicos que toman asiento cerca de mi - Encargate de que no moleste - asiente con la cabeza para hacer una reverencia y salir por la puerta.

Me levanto para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua - Sakuno no va a molestarte de nuevo - me dice Juliana y lo se porque no voy a dejarme - Lo se, no me importa ella me molesta que hable mal de mi madre cuando ni siquiera la conocía porque jamás se tomo la molestia de conocerla ¡la odio! - aviento el vaso de agua a la pared furiosa mientras trato de controlar mi furia y noto que mis amigos estan preocupados por mi - Sakuno calmate - me dice Steven acercandose a lo que asiento con la cabeza para salir de la cocina rumbo a las canchas de tenis.

Necesito distraerme de alguna manera, tomo mi raqueta para pelotear un rato pero me detengo cuando suena mi celular - ¿Bueno? - escucho un poco de ruido - Sakuno me dejaran irme mañana a las diez de la mañana así que puedes pasar por mi - sonrió al saber que podre volver a verlo cuando más lo necesito - Mandame la dirección por mensaje y donde te espero ¿te parece? - escucho su risa que extrañaba tanto - Bien, nos vemos - se despide de mi pero yo aún no quiero que lo haga necesito hablar con él - Nos vemos - cuelgo porque no puedo hablar con el sobre lo de Ryou de alguna manera siento que no le gustaría.

- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta Stephanie a lo que asiento con la cabeza, necesito descansar de una vez por todas, me siento mareada y casanda sin perder prisa subo los escalones seguida de los chicos que caminan de prisa para no perderme el paso - Necesito descansar - asienten con la cabeza para despedirse con besos y abrazos e inmediatamente abordar sus autos que salen levantando tierra con dirección a la salida.

Me adentro en la casa para subir a mi habitación cuando me detiene una mucama extendiendome el teléfono - ¿Bueno? - contesto setandome en el sofá para atender la llamada - Mañana a las tres llevare los papeles para que los firmes además te llevo un regalo - me dice James a lo que sonrió - Te espero - no contesta solo cuelga, devuelvo el aparato a la mucama que se retira con una reverencia.

- Avisale a Kenay que lo quiero mañana a las 2:30 de la tarde - me levanto para subir las escaleras con rumbo a mi habitación, al entrar me dejo caer en la cama pero me levanto para darme una ducha porque de verdad la necesito.

Salgo varios minutos después para ponerme la pijama, no quiero hacer nada, vendo mi brazo y me acuesto en la cama cerrando con el control todos las persianas para poder dormir tranquila, caigo en los brazos de Morfeo instantes después pues vaya que estoy cansada y apenas es martes pero no puedo dormir tanto porque en la noche habra algunos ejercicios así que coloco la alarma a las siete de la noche.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Conociendo A Yukimura Seiichi

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Conociendo A Yukimura Seiichi**

Despierto cuando suena la alarma, he tenido un sueño bastante agitado, soñe con Echizen y yo, nuestra primera y única vez que hicimos el amor aunque no fue eso, más bien fue calentura, bajo de la cama para ponerme un pescador café y una blusa strapless color rosa que se ciñe en el busto además de unos tenis converse rosas, por último ato mi cabello en una coleta alta y tomo una sudadera color blanca que me pongo para salir rumbo a la sala donde estan todos bastante abrigados incluso las chicas pues al parecer hace frío.

- Vamos - les digo saliendo de la casa para abordar los automóviles que nos llevaran a un complejo de las empresas donde hay bastantes animales, hace frío y son terrenos peligrosos, miro por la ventanilla, la luna se ha puesto y se ve hermosa, no hay nubes lo que facilitara la excursión, los autos aparcan abriendo las puertas, los chicos observan el lugar donde ven que el terreno esta bastante rocoso - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - me pregunta Ann frotandose las manos pues hace frío aunque yo no lo siento pero bueno es porque ellos no están acostumbrados al menos eso pienso.

- Vamos a hacer una excursión de dos - le contesto sonriendo y caminando a varias tiendas donde hay empleados - ¡¿Excursión?! - escucho el grito de Ikeuchi a lo que asiento para verlos de frente - Los empleados les daran mochilas con lo necesario y un mapa a donde debemos llegar para ganar, quien llegue primero recibira un regalo enorme así que dense prisa, en esta pizarra estan sus parejas busquenlas y en cuanto este todo listo pueden salir, procuren no accidentarse, les entregaran unas pulseras de mi compañía que estan conectadas a un sátelite, si alguien no llega rápido mandare un equipo de búsqueda ¡suerte! - inmediatamente los chicos van por las mochilas y las pulseras al igual que yo.

Veo que las chicas se acercan con miedo, he elejido las parejas así que va a ser divertido el asunto, ato la pulsera para tomar la mochila mientras veo que mi pareja camina hacía mi - ¿Lista? - me pregunta Yukimura quien es mi pareja, asiento con la cabeza para empezar a descender por el terreno mientras reviso el mapa - ¿Cuál es el regalo? - me pregunta bajando por las piedras con cuidado de no tropezar mientras yo salto descendiendo porque se que no me matare o algo por el estilo.

- Es sorpresa - le contesto señalando el camino por donde debemos ir, volteo la vista para ver que a todos les cuesta trabajo bajar y las chicas tienen que ser ayudadas - Ganaremos - me dice este riendo sacando una sonrisa en mis labios, quiza ganaremos al menos lo pienso después de todo conozco los terrenos y algunos tramos son difíciles de pasar pero he planeado esto porque quiero que todos se hagan fuertes de las manos y piernas, es una manera de obtener resistencia pero tambien fortaleza por eso decidi hacer esto.

Solía hacerlo cuando mis padres vivían pero despues no quise saber nada, desciendo con cuidado por una pendiente inclinada, volteo la vista para encontrarme a los chicos con dificultades, esucho un grito, inmediatamente Yukimura y yo vemos a Kuzunoha a punto de caer, Jirou intenta no soltarla de la mano, joder, de un salto termino en el piso para comenzar a correr donde esta mi compañera seguida de Yukimura quien se coloca a mi lado - Se va a resbalar, no llegaremos - observo que los demás regresan para ayudarla.

Aumento la velocidad cuando esta se suelta de un salto trato de tomarla de la mano y lo hago, el maldito problema es que no puedo sostenerme de una roca, me agarro de una pequeña que no soportara el peso de las dos por mucho tiempo - Joder - siento que mi brazo derecho esta doliendo de nueva cuenta, noto que alguien desciende por la pendiente, es Yukimura con algunos chicos mientras los demás observan desde arriba - Dame tu mano - dice mi compañero pero no puedo o de lo contrario soltare a Kuzunoha.

- Confía en mí - maldición, me suelto del agarre y este al instante la toma, respiro para abrir los ojos pues del susto los cerre, siento que entre varios nos van moviendo para aterrizar sobre lo plano donde estan los demás, las chicas abrazan a la pelirroja preguntandole si esta bien mientras trato de recuperar la respiración - ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta mi compañero revisando si no tengo ninguna herida, no le contesto solo me levanto para comenzar a caminar - Vamos, no quiero ser segunda - este sonríe para seguirme.

- Gracias capitana - me dice Kuzunoha levantandose siendo ayudada por Jirou, solo le sonrio y continuo caminando, me toco el brazo, lo más seguro es que se lastimara - ¿En serio estás bien? - me pregunta de nueva cuenta a lo que asiento pero este deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio - Siento que mi brazo derecho se ha resentido, una vez terminemos ire directamente con mi médico - asiente para comenzar a caminar pero noto en sus ojos tristeza ¿porqué? - No lo tomes a mal pero no me gusta una conversación en la que se hable de médicos - lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Pero entonces recuerdo que cuando fue el campeonato nacional y el jugo contra Echizen mi abuela nos comento que él estaba enfermo de algo incurable pero se curo, no nos dio detalles, por eso lo llamaban el "Semidios" y lo siguen llamando según se - ¿Aún sigues enfermo? - le pregunto provocando que se detenga y suelte una suave risa, adoro el como ríe, parace un ángel - No, estoy totalmente bien pero eso me trae algunos malos momentos - sigo caminando - Como que tu equipo perdiera el torneo de Kantou contra el Seigaku ¿verdad? - asiente con la cabeza para seguirme el paso.

Encontramos un puente que esta trazado en el mapa, lo reviso en las cuerdas para ver si es resistente - Hay que darnos prisa - asiente para prepararse y correr, salgo primero y el detrás de mi provocando que este se mueva pero no nos da miedo por que estamos del otra lado, observo desde ahí que los demás vienen a paso lento pues las chicas ya estan cansadas, niego con la cabeza, a ellas les falta más resistencia que a los chicos pues estos se ven bien al menos eso creo, no estoy segura pues de lejos no puedo ver si les cuesta respirar o algo más, siento que me tocan por el hombro, volteo la vista para observar las estrellas que estan poblando el cielo eso significa que ya es mucho más tarde, pense que de noche no pasaría nada pero con el accidente de Kuzunoha lo estoy dudando.

- ¿Y tú cómo te hiciste tan fuerte? - escalo con cuidado la colina al igual que él para descansar un poco en un lugar seguro de esta - Cosas que le suceden a una - le contesto para beber un poco de agua al igual que él, miro mi reloj son las 9:30 p.m., al menos calculo que llegaremos dentro de media hora y seremos los primeros - ¿Cosas? - me pregunta frunciendo el ceño con una leve sonrisa en los labios esperando o deseando que le conteste - Hagamos un trato, tú me dices algo que yo no sepa de ti y yo te contare poco a poco la historia, así nos conoceremos ¿te parece? - le propongo con una leve sonrisa.

La verdad me gustaría saber que vida ha llevado él, eso no es malo ¿o sí? - Hecho - empezamos a subir con cuidado la pendiente, no falta mucho para si se  
podría decir aterrizar y de ahí tenemos que caminar por un sendero bastante largo - Cuando mi abuela Sumire la entrenadora del Seigaku murio estaba debastada y por esa época enamorada de Echizen Ryoma, inesperadamente este dos meses después me pidio que saliera con él y nos hicimos novios - escalamos un poco cuando veo que este hace una negación con la cabeza.

- Cuando perdimos la final del torneo de Kantou contra ustedes me hicieron una operación y cuando estuve recuperado o al menos eso pensaba me visitaron los chicos del equipo pero antes de eso escuche a un doctor decir que no podría volver a jugar tenis, eso me dejo debastado, entonces cuando llegaron los chicos le grite a Sanada que se fuera y ellos escucharon fuera de mi habitación un grito de impotencia - escalamos un poco más, lo miro de lado y me doy cuenta que no se detuvo cuando escucho eso de los doctores.

Es por eso que ahora esta en forma y no solo eso se ve más fuerte que antes, me pregunto que arma tiene bajo la manga - Durante nuestro noviazgo él siempre fue muy frío pero yo me hice la ciega si te soy sincera, incluso cuando le entregaba algunos regalos siempre se molestaba y en ese tiempo mis sempais lo regañaban por su comportamiento pero me molestaba más la actitud que tomaba cuando se encontraba con mi "amiga" Osakada Tomoka, siempre era bueno con ella pero también me hice la ciega en eso - sube primero.

Me ayuda y aterrizo para empezar a caminar por el sendero que nos llevara a la meta, cuando noto que mi brazo me molesta de nuevo pero trato de que no se note en mis gestos - Durante la terapia pensaba en como Echizen derroto a Sanada, cuando me di cuenta que quizas yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo y tome la decisión de que al terminar la terapia mejoraría mi tenis y fue lo que hice, pero me costo bastante - saltamos un pequeño tramo rocoso para seguir caminando con cuidado.

- Una tarde se suponía que iríamos a su casa para hacer deberes pero fue la vez que perdi mi virginidad y he de decirte que él lo considero calentura, no fue bella ni nada a como se suponía debía ser, eres la tercera persona que lo sabe así que no digas nada - le guiño un ojo pero noto que su cara es de asombro y quiza un poco de compasión por la situación, la verdad no me importa, trato de olvidar eso, nos detenemos, solo faltan las escaleras para llegar a la meta así que las comenzamos a subir.

- Cuando me derroto Echizen en el campeonato Nacional me di cuenta que había mejores jugadores que yo, así que te demostrare que aunque tú eres fuerte yo lo soy más - suelto una pequeña carcajada porque aunque él sea fuerte no me vencera, al menos eso pienso - Cierto día se suponía que ellos dos estarían ocupados y era nuestro aniversario de dos años por lo tanto decidi salir y da la casualidad de que me los encontre besandose en un parque, la mirada de él era de indiferencia pero la de ella era de culpa, corri lo más que pude a mi casa y llore, al día siguiente cambie todo, la escuela, mi casa, mi actitud, me hice más fuerte y lo que tienes en frente es lo que ese engaño formo - vamos a la mitad.

Me detengo para tomar un poco de agua, estoy bastante cansada, más de lo normal, quiza por mi brazo pues aún me duele y no poco sino bastante - ¿No has pensado que huiste cuando te engañaron? - me pregunta tomando agua lo miro furiosa ¿huí?, no definitivamente no, solo no quise ser la misma Sakuno, esa que lloraba por todo y la que necesitaba ayuda siempre, no huí, solo enfrente lo que tenía que enfrentar - No - continuo caminando pero siento que me detienen por la mano suavemente, volteo para encontrarme con Yukimura, su mirada se ha vuelto la de un lince.

- Entonces ¿por qué no te quedaste y los enfrentaste con la cabeza en alto? - me libero de su agarre - No lo hice porque no quería ser la misma chica, la que escuchaba las disculpas de las personas, quise cambiar y lo hice ¿qué tiene de malo? - le pregunto viendolo a los ojos cuando este sonríe - Lo que sucede es que ellos te destruyeron esa tarde ¿sabes porqué? porque por ellos encerraste a la Sakuno linda, tierna, amable y la convertiste en alguien fría, sin sentimientos, no eres la misma, ellos ganaron -.

Sin querer mi mano se ha impactado en su mejilla volteandole la cara, me llevo la mano a la boca cuando siento que por mis mejillas corren lágrimas, Yukimura solo se toca la mejilla tratando de asimilar lo que ha pasado - No sabes nada de mi - le digo para comenzar a subir mientras me quito las lágrimas, no quiero que nadie me vea llorar - Apuesto a que si te los encontraras huirías de ellos, no podrías estar cerca de ellos, sigues siendo la misma niña asustadiza de siempre - empieza a subir de prisa las escaleras dejandome parada.

Recuerdo que esa vez en el parque cuando Chotarou gano, senti que no podía estar cerca de ellos, sin embargo, los enfrente aunque por dentro estaba muriendome de miedo, comienzo a subir de nuevo las escaleras dandole alcance, no nos hablamos más, ya no es necesario, no después de lo que ha pasado - Son los primeros en llegar, Riuzaky-sama mis felicitaciones - asiento con la cabeza ante la reverencia de uno de mis empleados para darle la mochila y ver como mi doctor me empieza a revisar el brazo derecho mientras veo como le extienden el premio a Yukimura.

Es un cheque por $200,000 dólares para que haga lo que quiera con el - No tienes cicatrices pero al parecer has hecho mucho esfuerzo, necesito hacerte unas radiografías, me preocupa tu muñeca derecha - asiento con la cabeza para ver como Yukimura descansa mientras vemos llegar a los demás de pocos en pocos, miro mi reloj son las doce y media, aún faltan algunos, siento un poco de sueño - Riuzaky-sama por aquí - camino a donde me indica mi médico para que me hagan las radiografías, con un aparato escanean mi muñeca derecha para que aparezca la radiografía en una pantalla y ver como mi doctor la revisa detalladamente para dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

- ¿Tan mal estoy? - le pregunto quitandome con cuidado el aparato para dejarlo en una mesa mientras escucho el ruido afuera, por lo visto llegaron más - Tienes una pequeña fractura, necesito vendarte la muñeca para que no empeore - saca un pequeño maletín para empezar a sacar cosas de ahí tomar mi muñeca derecha y empezar a vendarla, al terminar me levanto para salir pero me detengo en el espejo para ver si no tengo cicatrices y en efecto no tengo nada, ni una pequeña marca.

Suspiro de alivio, no es que sea vanidosa pero no me gustaría que por una persona loca como en su momento lo fue la ex novia de Ryou quedara alguna huella en mi cuerpo de una riña que aunque recuerdo ella empezo y yo concluí pues aún así no me gusta que mi cuerpo tenga alguna herida por eso me cuido bastante, salgo de la pequeña tienda para ver que todos han llegado sanos y salvos, suspiro de alivio aunque sea un poco - Bien, como todos han llegado y dije antes que quien llegara primero se llevaría un regalo enorme he cambiado de decisión todos recibiran regalos, los empleados se los daran, descansen, mañana nos vemos - todos saltan de felicidad.

Cuando veo que Yukimura esta con sus compañeros del Rikkai hablando de algo que me causa curiosidad pero abordo el auto para ir a casa, me siento cansada, más de la cuenta si soy honesta, necesito un buen descanso, veo mi teléfono, Chotarou me ha mandado los datos que le pedi para ir a buscarlo, veo las arboledas del complejo, se ven enormes, de alguna manera me recuerdan a alguien o mejor dicho a mis padres, siempre pasaba tiempo con ellos aquí y en otros complejos.

Los extraño tanto pero cuando cambie escondi ese setimiento, aunque a veces sale a relucir como en la visita de mi tía, el auto da una vuelta y observo un restaurant italiano, recuerdo que mis padres me traían algunas ocasiones cuando firmaban algunos negocios querían que aprendiera desde que era pequeña, damos varias vueltas para que abran la puerta, en las casas las luces estan todas apagadas, el auto se estaciona frente a la mía y bajo para que me abran la puerta.

Subo de prisa a mi habitación, necesito descansar, me deshago de la ropa y la dejo tirada en el suelo, tomo del closet un pequeño short azul con flores y una camisa de tirantes delgados a juego con el short, me ato el cabello y me acuesto en la cama, apago las luces y caigo en los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes cuidar la muñeca derecha para no lastimarme más.

* * *

Despierto cuando suena el despertador, son las siete y media, me levanto para ponerme las pantuflas recojer la ropa y dejarla en el cesto, me adentro en el baño pues necesito ir con Chotarou, más bien tengo que ir por él, dejo que el agua corra por mi cuerpo, de alguna manera siento el calor que me despierta más prontamente, veo mi cabello y recuerdo las trenzas que solía hacerme, entonces recuerdo la plática donde conoci más a Yukimura se que no era necesario el golpearlo pero no me gusto la manera en la que me hecho en cara que me escondo de ellos.

Suelto mi cabello, he acabado de bañarme, tomo una toalla para colocarla alrededor de mi cuerpo y otra más para secarme bien, salgo del baño para cambiarme, veo el reloj en la mesita son las 8:15 a.m., saco del closet la ropa esta sera un short de color rojo con bolsillos traseros y laterales, una blusa strapless color amarillo que se ciñe sobre el busto, tomo un pequeño saco que arremango hasta los codos, este es de color blanco veo más bolsas en  
mi habitación.

Son de las compras que hice aunque algunas como estas ya estaban acomodadas en el closet, escojo unas sandalias color café que se atan con varios lazos un poco más arriba del tobillo, tomo un bolso blanco donde meto mi celular y cartera para salir pero me detengo aún no he peinado mi cabello, lo ondulo de prisa, de algunos cajones extraigo una pulsera blanca con toques rojos en puntos y me la coloco en el brazo izquierdo, veo la venda, la anterior me la he quitado y he puesto otra.

Tomo un collar con una mariposa en medio y ahora si salgo de mi habitación, veo el reloj en mi mano son las 8:27 a.m., camino al comedor donde ya estan las cocineras preparando el desayuno, al verme hacen una reverencia que contesto con una asentimiento de cabeza - Quiero leche - inmediatamente una me extiende un vaso, lo tomo de prisa y pido más, en total me tomo tres para salir a laverme los dientes y salir donde me espera un auto, al verme el chofer hace una reverencia que contesto de nueva cuenta con un asentimiento de cabeza para abordar el automóvil, le dicto la dirección y este emprende la marcha.

Observo el día esta soleado o al menos se ven algunos rayos de sol, estamos en una avenida bastante concurrida pues hay un poco de tráfico entonces veo un enorme espectacular al lado de un edificio, este es de la modelo Osakada, viste un vestido rojo bastante provocativo si me preguntan, debajo de la imagen hay un anuncio donde dice que los más importantes magnates y celebridades de América se presentaran en una noche de gala donde ellos formalmente anunciaran su compromiso.

¿Ellos? debe de ser Echizen y ella, avanzamos un poco, entonces caigo en cuenta de que ellos estan aquí, siento un poco de miedo pero este desaparece, no debo tenerles miedo si me los llegara a encontrar los enfrentare al menos creo eso - Hemos llegado Riuzaky-sama - me informa el chofer para que se baje y rodeé el auto para que finalmente me abra la puerta, bajo con cuidado y observo el lugar, frente a mi esta la imponente entrada de la universidad donde estudia mi amigo.

Camino hacía la entrada pero detengo mis pasos pues caminando hacía mi viene Chotarou, al verlo la alegría me invade, no se porque pero siempre que lo veo siento eso, viene con algunas maletas y entonces me fijo en su atuendo, este consiste en un pantalón de mezclilla azul con unos tenis blancos y una camisa de manga larga color blanco con un estampado de una estrella con algunas frases en un idioma extranjero, creo que es el alemán, camina directo a mi pero me fijo en sus lentes y sonrió.

Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que jamás usaría esas cosas, al verme se detiene y noto que ha crecido no tanto pero me saca una cabeza, le sonrió y este hace lo mismo, noto que mi chofer esta esperando pero volteado entonces me acerco poco a poco hacía mi amigo y lo tomo de la mano - Te extrañe - le digo para que este suelte una pequeña carcajada que me alegra aún más - Tambien te extrañe - termina diciendome, cuando lo voy a abrazar escuchamos un carraspeo detrás de él y miro a una chica.

La chica es muy bonita, sus ojos son lilas y tiene unos rasgos muy finos, además de que su cara desprende ternura - Aono, te presento a mi mejor amiga Andrea - ¿mejor amiga? creí que esa era yo, siento que algo oprime mi corazón, entonces un poco molesta suelto su mano - Un gusto - le digo un poco seca a la chica que toma del brazo a Chotarou que la ve con cara de devoción, me muerdo el labio unos instantes - Nos veremos en Japón - dice esta besando su mejilla y alejandose dando saltitos como niña tonta.

- Date prisa, tengo cosas importantes - le digo dando media vuelta pero me detiene por la mano izquierda pero su mirada se desvia a la muñeca derecha la cual esta vendada - Desayuna conmigo - asiento con la cabeza para abordar el automóvil que de inmediato emprende la marcha con la dirección dada por mi amigo - ¿Quién era esa? - le digo mirando por la ventanilla viendo a la gente que pasa - Te la presente como mi mejor amiga pero en realidad pienso pedirle que sea mi novia - siento que me falta el aire por esa razón bajo la ventanilla.

Necesito que el aire me de en la cara aunque eso signifique despeinarme - Me alegro - es lo único que le digo, me siento mal de pronto - Por cierto Shishido-san me dijo que se queda aquí, así que regresare a casa pero no lo hare solo ella se queda conmigo - volteo la cara para verlo con ojos absortos, esta plática con Chotarou no me esta gustando - ¿Bromeas? - le pregunto causando una suave risa de su parte - No - volteo la vista a la ventanilla pero de mi bolso saco unos lentes que me coloco no sin antes limpiarme con rápidez una lagrima que estaba por salir.

Entonces me quedo callada, no tengo ganas de hablar como esperaba sucediera, el auto se detiene así que bajamos para ver un restaurant con poca gente pues aun es temprano, miro mi reloj son las 10:45 a.m., dejo escapar un suspiro, camino por donde me indica mi amigo que es visto por varias meseras y  
algunas chicas que desayunan, nos detenemos en una mesa con dos sillas espero a que este me ayude a sentarme pero no lo hace, enojada me siento pero antes de hacerlo este se levanta para ayudarme.

- Perdón, estaba un poco distraído - no contesto, me dedico a leer el menú para ordenar algo ligero al igual que él - ¿Tu novia no quiere algo más? - nos pregunta la mesera viendo de cerca a mi amigo que suelta una pequeña carcajada haciendo que a la chica al parecer le brillen los ojos - Ella no es mi novia, no es mi tipo - la chica sonríe y se retira, enojada aprieto un poco mi bolso - ¿Porqué esa actitud conmigo? - no puedo más y le pregunto quitandome los lentes al igual que él.

- ¿Qué actitud? - ni siquiera le voy a decir que no se responde con otra pregunta, me acerco un poco pero este se aparta de mi ¿porqué?, siento una opresión en mi pecho - Nunca has sido conmigo así ¿porqué hoy si? - le pregunto a lo que este solo sonríe - Simplemente me di cuenta de que no eras tan buena como yo te catalogaba y te baje del pedestal - bien no entiendo nada ¿a qué se refiere? - ¿De qué hablas? - le pregunto pero en ese momento a la mesera se le ocurre poner los platos en la mesa y deja "disimuladamente" una nota, seguramente con su número cerca de Chotarou.

- Se que te gusta Shishido-san cuando ni siquiera lo conoces y no solo eso, eres mala persona ¿sabes porqué? porque solo te importan tus amigos estadounidenses no los japoneses cuando tu lo eres, Shishido-san me conto que permitiste que tus amigos atacaran a tu equipo de tenis y a la selección ¿cómo permitiste eso? no eres la persona que creí que eras, ahora solo me da rabia estar cerca de ti y no solo eso me decepcionaste - sonrió un poco para entender que él no sabe que lo hice por una razón pero no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie.

Hago a un lado el desayuno al igual que él quien paga para que ambos nos levantemos y salgamos del establecimiento, me detengo haciendo que este lo haga - Solo una cosa, cuando te enteres de la verdad no pidas disculpas no iría contigo - sigo caminando al igual que él, abordamos el auto que arranca rumbo a la casa, observo por la avenida algunas parejas que caminan tomadas de la mano, extraigo mi celular para marcar un número el de James necesito que se adelante la reunión que tendríamos.

- Podrías verme en mi casa en una hora, más tarde tengo algunos pendientes - escucho su suave risa - Te veo ahí pequeña - colgamos al mismo tiempo, miro mi reloj son las 11:20 a.m., marco el número de Kenay - En mi casa en una hora par ver lo de la empresa de James - escucho que asiente y cuelgo para ver por la ventanilla las arboledas enormes - Sakuno ¿cuándo me entere de la verdad me vas a odiar verdad? - no contesto, veo a más parejas tomadas de la mano, siento un poco de sueño.

- Detente - mi chofer hace algunas maniobras para estacionarse, abro mi puerta y hago una señal para que Chotarou baje - ¿A dónde vamos? - me pregunta este poniendose de nueva cuenta los lentes - Ve a casa, nosotros estaremos ahí pronto - el chofer me dice que si y arranca de inmediato, comienzo a caminar, es un parque que esta cerca de las casas así que solo seguire el sendero, noto que Chotarou me sigue - Sakuno - sigo caminando pero me detengo unos pasos más adelante.

- No te voy a odiar pero si dolio que dijeras esas cosas si ni siquiera sabes la verdad - este camina pero retrocedo no quiero estar cerca de él - Perdón - me dice con unos ojos tristes, detengo mis pasos para quedar a unos centímetros - Y para variar dices que esa tipa es tu mejor amiga ¿y yo qué? - le pregunto con las manos en la cintura enojada, se que me veo graciosa porque jamás le he reclamado por algo a él y menos por esa excusa tonta - Es que ella es diferente a ti - bien eso no ayudo pero no pienso decirle nada.

- Vale esta bien, en ese caso te dire porque deje que apalearan a los chicos, ellos necesitan entender que no son los mejores y además necesitan saber que se necesita confianza y ellos no la tenían, sin contar que quiero mostrarles que no tienen el físico necesario para jugar contra las selecciones - doy media vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero siento su mano deteniendome - ¿Me perdonas? - asiento con la cabeza para que este sonría, siento la necesidad de abrazarlo pero me detengo a penas un tiempo le he dicho que no pidiera disculpas, lo ha hecho y lo he perdonado, esto no debería ser así, continuamos caminando cuando veo a varias parejas caminando por el parque entre risas y mimos.

- ¿Así que piensas pedirle que sea tu novia? - le pregunto caminando pero ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver su reacción y noto que se ve feliz como casi no lo había visto - Si, de verdad me gusta y tengo que contarte algo importante ella es... - no termina porque ha sonado mi celular, es un mensaje de James diciendo que él y Kenay llegaron antes porque tienen algo que decirme - Dimelo después, necesitamos llegar a casa ya - asiente y empezamos a caminar de prisa, cuando veo la casa se abren las puertas y camino más rápido hasta visualizar la mía donde fuera se encuentran estos hablando de cosas.

Me detengo con Chotarou a mi lado - Vamos - asiento con la cabeza para caminar dentro de la casa - Las mucamas te indicaran donde te quedaras - mi amigo asiente para seguir a una empleada, camino por la sala con dirección al despacho, nos adentramos en este para tomar asiento, entonces me quito el saco al igual que James - Bien, estos son los papeles, Kenay ya los leyo y puedes firmarlos - me extiende un folder que tomo para ver el slogan de las empresas Walcott.

Lo abro y de inmediato veo el contrato son a penas diez páginas - Cinco minutos - ambos asienten y de inmediato comienzo a leer, este estipula que me hare cargo con la decisión del consejo administrativo además de que detalla los deberes que tendre que llevar y más cosas, tomo una pluma y firmo para exenderselo a James que lo toma con una sonrisa - Felicidades presidenta de las empresas Walcott - suelto una pequeña carcajada pues de alguna manera no me imaginaba esto.

- Riuzaky-sama debo decirle que como directora de dos empresas tan poderosas tiene que asistir a una fiesta de gala esta noche, donde se anunciara el compromiso de Echizen Ryoma y Osakada Tomoka - la sonrisa se borra de mi rostro, ni loca asistire y al menos James lo sabe - No asistire - me levanto para darles la mano que estos estrechan pero no van a ceder tan fácil - Es tu obligación, tienes que formar una buena imagen ante el consejo - me dice mi amigo para que aparezca una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Al consejo solo le va a importar las ganancias que le dare y no pienso ir - le digo sentandome de nuevo con las manos sobre el escritorio - Lo lamento pero he invitado a tus amigos japoneses y han aceptado por ti - me dice mi amigo, enfadada me levanto de la silla para mirarlo furioso - No tenías derecho, hasta tú sabías que no iría - le digo a lo que este sonríe - Vas a ir y punto - suspiro porque se que va a lograr que vaya quiera o no - Si eso es todo, me retiro - Kenay nos da la mano para salir por la puerta.

Sabe que he perdido la contienda contra James que al ver salir al anciano voltea para verme con una sonrisa enorme - Te odio - le digo furiosa, no se si como broma pero es lo que siento en este momento - Ven, quiero enseñarte algo - me extiende la mano que tomo para salir por la puerta pero se detiene antes de abrirla y me toma del mentón depositando un suave beso en mis labios que me toma de sorpresa - También te odio - sonrió para salir por la puerta y este después de mi.

Pasamos por la sala para que me guíe a la salida donde hay un camión bajando dos enormes murales al menos creo que es eso, varios empleados los llevan dentro de la casa para finalmente retirarse con una reverencia, volvemos a la casa donde estan ambos cuadros y son bastantes grandes, James quita la manta que cubre a uno dejando ver un tipo colash con muchas personas en fotografías, me acerco para darme cuenta de que somos él y yo de pequeños, me quedo sin habla.

- Estan todas las que nos tomamos de niños, espero te guste - lo abrazo recargando mi cabeza en su pecho para después de varios segundos separarnos - Gracias - este sonríe para quitar la manta del segundo, es un cuadro de nosotros pero de grandes, camino hacía este para ver a la antigua Sakuno con sus dos trenzas y después veo a la nueva Sakuna sin sus trenzas y con una leve sonrisa - De adolescentes, no me odies - niego con la cabeza para abrazarlo de nueva cuenta, me han gustado los regalos.

- Gracias por los regalos - sonríe para caminar hasta uno de los sillones, lo sigo y me siento a su lado - Hay uno tercero pero ese te espera en tu casa de Japón, te va a gustar es sobre tu película favorita Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo, es un enorme recorte de varias escenas lo hice yo mismo - lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, en algunas ocasiones es pintor pero solo con personas que él quiere como yo al menos eso pienso - Cuando me vaya he pedido que me entierren en Japón así que más te vale visitarme - aún no me hago a la idea de que no lo vere pero se que de esa manera no sufrira con los medicamentos  
o tratamientos.

- Lo prometo - suelta una pequeña carcajada que me alegra el día, reviso mi reloj son las 12:55 p.m. - ¿Cuándo es la dichosa fiesta? - le pregunto viendolo a los ojos - Mañana a las siete - asiento con la cabeza para separme de él aún falta un ejercicio que hacer con las selecciones y el equipo de tenis - Te veo ahí pequeña - me da un beso en la frente para salir por la puerta, me quedo un momento de pie analizando la situación de que me pondre y como van a ir los chicos.

Llamo a una de las mucamas - Diles que los quiero en las canchas - asiente con la cabeza para correr de inmediato a la salida, subo las escaleras con rumbo a mi habitación solo me quitare las sandalias y me pondre unos tenis los cuales son blancos, salgo de la habitación con rumbo a la puerta, salgo para ver que todos bajan a las canchas, camino un poco de prisa estoy cansada por todo cuando veo entre risas a Chotarou con Kinomoto que se ve ¿sonrojada?, me muerdo el labio.

- Riuzaky-sama - tomo la raqueta que me extienden para caminar al centro de la cancha viendo que todos tienen sus raquetas pero mi vista se clava en Kinomoto quien tiene la raqueta de Chotarou, no la principal pero si una de él, respiro tratando de tranquilizarme - Haremos partidos individuales, chicos vs chicas, yo los elijo - se escuchan murmullos y algunas risas - Chotarou vs Kinomoto - camino a la banca pero no veo bajar a ninguno así que volteo a verlos - No pienso jugar con ella Sakuno, con cualquiera menos con ella - lo miro con el ceño fruncido al igual que a mi jugadora que baja la cabeza.

- Bien en ese caso Kinomoto no tendra un puesto en mi equipo, Oshitari vs Ikeuchi - inmediatamente camino pero no veo a nadie levantarse ¿qué esta pasando? miro a Kinomoto que parece estar llorando - Sakuno, lo que pasa es que no queremos ninguna herida por lo de la fiesta de gala mañana en la noche además pensabamos en ir a comprar nuestra ropa - Ann me mira con una cara de que los entienda pero no pienso hacerlo - Todos vayanse - aviento mi raqueta al piso para caminar de vuelta a casa mientras escucho que me llaman, se que es Ann pero no pienso voltear.

Entro a la casa para ver a los chicos - ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que jamás aventaramos una raqueta? - me dice en un tono de burla Jonathan a lo que solo tomo una bebida de la mesa que me sabe agria del maldito coraje que acabo de hacer - Venga juguemos - me anima Leonor a lo que asiento para que todos salgamos con rumbo a la cancha entre algunas risas, veo que los chicos van abordando los autos, la mayoría me mira pero yo solo volteo a ver a Noah - Tranquila no te dejare ninguna herida - lo dice fuerte para que los demás rían.

- Por Dios no me vayas a dañar Sakuno, soy de porcelana - me dice riendo Juliana así que empiezo a reir con ellos para bajar por los escalones y empezar a jugar, me siento al lado de Noah pues los que jugaran son Liam vs Vanessa quien empieza sacando levemente al igual que mi amigo para despues subir la intensidad del partido, es divertido jugar con ellos, hace mucho que no los veía - ¿Con quién vas a ir a la noche de gala? - me pregunta Noah a lo que sonrió, con los amigos que tengo no quiero enemigos.

- Sola - le digo jugando con algunas hojas de los árboles mientras veo el tiro especial de Liam, escucho las risas de los demás detrás de mi - Eso jamás, iras con nosotros así que pasaremos por ti a esa hora, ya sabes las celebridades llegan tarde - me dice Stella riendo seguida de los demás, el partido se termina así que nos quedamos un poco en los escalones pero en silencio - Oímos lo de James, lo sentimos - me dice Anabeth abrazandome por detrás pero niego con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, no pasa nada - les digo bastante tranquila porque ya lo entendi, así es la vida después de todo, me levanto para tomar mi raqueta - Juguemos como antes - asienten para levantarse con sus raquetas, hacemos un círculo al rededor de la cancha y empezamos a pelotear las caídas para alcanzarla la pelota son demasiado graciosas al final terminamos tirados en el piso riendo sobre lo gracioso del juego, veo mi reloj son las 2:20 p.m. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer? - me pregunta Troy a lo que ladeo la cabeza.

Planeaba que ellos corrieran un rato me refiero a la selección y al equipo de tenis pero como prefieren la noche de gala allá ellos - Planeaba ir al parque, quería pelotear un rato - le digo a los chicos levantandome al igual que ellos mientras toman sus raquetas - Pues en ese caso, vamos - asiento para que comencemos a caminar con dirección a la salida de las casas, veo que pasan varios carros cerca de nosotros en los cuales regresan algunos, sigo caminando entre risas cuando escucho que uno se detiene forzadamente.

- ¡Sakuno! - ladeo la cabeza para ver a Ann que me llama con grandes aspavientos - Vamos - me toma de la mano Noah hacía ella así que a regañadientes camino a donde ella seguida de los demás - ¿Qué? - le pregunto a mi amiga que me mira con pena - Los demás llegan en diez minutos y bueno hemos cambiado de opinión así que hay que entrenar - mis amigos sueltan una carcajada a la que me uno porque ellos saben como soy y lo que acaba de decir ella es muy gracioso.

- Paso - doy media vuelta pero esta me detiene para mirarme furiosa, veo que más se han acercado - ¿Prefieres estar con tus amigos? - me suelto del agarre pero la tomo fuertemente del antebrazo, no me importa la cara de dolor que hace brevemente - ¿Crees tú que yo estoy para ustedes cuando quieran? Soy su entrenadora y capitana así que les pido que cuando yo les diga algo acaten las ordenes, es todo, ahora si quieren entrenar van a correr lo que nosotros, así que me da igual si en diez minutos llegan los demás si no me siguen el paso les prometo que cuando regresemos a Japón les voy a enseñar el infierno ¡rápido! - doy media vuelta con los chicos que le sonríen a Ann.

Veo que Stephanie tomo un cabello de la japonesa entre sus dedos - La próxima vez querida las chicas y yo te mostraremos el infierno si vuelven a faltarle al respeto a Sakuno - la japonesa se suelta del agarre para escuchar la risa de la estadounidense que me alcanza para que comencemos a correr, no vamos a dejar las raquetas las pasaremos como hacíamos antes ,veo que los japoneses nos siguen con dificultades entonces noto que traen zapatos como de salir y no cómodos, doy un suspiro de cansancio escuchando las risas de mis amigos quienes niegan con la cabeza.

- Comencemos - asienten con la cabeza para correr más de prisa dejando resagados a los demás que con esos zapatos no pueden correr bien, aumentamos un poco la velocidad y cambiamos de mano la raqueta hacemos esto durante cinco minutos para después empezar a correr más rápido, ladeo la vista para ver que todos corren a varios metros de nosotros excepto los del Rikkai que tan solo van a dos o tres pasos detrás de nosotros, esto no me sorprende para nada después de todo Yukimura fue un capitán bastante estricto según las demás escuelas.

- Detengamonos - mis amigos asienten con la cabeza para frenar haciendo que los demás lo hagan también - ¿Por qué nos detenemos? - me pregunta jadeando Oshitari a lo que le sonrió - Ustedes van a seguir hasta el parque que esta cerca de aquí y nosotros los alcanzaremos dentro de cinco minutos, si les ganamos les juro que van a sufrir en el entrenamiento ¡andando! - todos salen corriendo de prisa mientras nosotros nos vamos a sentar en ua banca viendo como todos pasan con rapidez cerca de nosotros.

Me recargo en la banca, no me he cansado pero me duele un poco la muñeca derecha, se que es normal pero eso no disminuye el dolor, miro el reloj han pasado cuatro minutos cuando veo a varias chicas y chicos correr como locos al parque - ¡Dense prisa o nos perderemos a Ryoma-sama jugar contra unos perdedores! - se me viene una idea a la cabeza, se que puede ser posible pero trato de pensar de que no es posible cuando veo que Noah me mira con cara de "también lo intuyo".

Me levanto al igual que los demás para empezar a correr con dirección en el parque, ahora la pregunta que se formula en mi mente es ¿contra quién esta jugando? no es una chica eso es obvio aunque Ann quiza lo provoque pero no jugaría contra ella quiza contra alguien del Rikkai como Sanada o alguien del Hiotey como Atobe esos serían los más fáciles de hacer enojar pero quiza ellos no aceptarían, muevo la cabeza negativamente definitivamente si jugarían contra él.

* * *

Nos detenemos, al llegar me abro paso empujando gente para ver en la cancha a Chotarou y a Echizen un momento ¡Chotarou! maldición, trato de bajar seguida de los demás pero no se quitan en cambio me ven con cara de "no empujes" observo que el de ojos gatunos avienta la pelota en un twist serve que mi amigo no puede devolver causando las risas generales de las personas, aprieto los puños, el primer set lo gana Echizen entonces mi amigo saca con el scud serve que el primero no puede devolver causando que la gente le abucheé a mi amigo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, el partido esta bastante reñido, ninguno quiere perder, siento la mirada de alguien en mi así que entre tanta gente la busco para encontrarme con los ojos de Yukimura seguramente piensa que en este momento debo de tener miedo por el encuentro con la selección estadounidense pero no es así he descubierto que no tengo porque tenerles miedo al contrario debería agradeserles por ayudarme a cambiar, le sonrió al chico que solo suelta una pequeña carcajada.

En eso volteo la vista cuando noto que mi amigo ha tropezado y Echizen se prepara para golpear un ¿smash? no, no es un smash, acaso va directo a Chotarou reviso el agarre de la raqueta ¡si va directo!, tomo mi raqueta mientras busco una pelota, maldición no tengo, Noah me avienta una que aviento al aire para golpearla donde la de Echizen haciendo que esta salga disparada hacía este para golpearlo en el abdomen mientras Chotarou se levanta, la gente me mira con cara de querer matarme.

Me abro paso hasta la cancha para ver con cara de pocos amigos a Chotarou que baja la vista entonces noto que Osakada corre hacía donde su novio que escupe un poco de sangre - ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?! ¡No vuelvas a... - no termina la frase al verme para poner una cara de asombro y de pena - Riuzaky-san ¿cómo hizo ese tiro? - me pregunta Tezuka a lo que lo ignoro para caminar donde mi amigo que tiene la cabeza agachada, lo tomo del mentón para que me vea a los ojos.

- Espero que estes listo porque por desobedecer mis órdenes te mostrare dos veces el infierno, Echizen si vuelves a intentar hacer daño a uno de mis jugadores te juro que no te tendre piedad - me levanto esperando que mi amigo me siga cuando lo hace noto que alguien ha tomado su raqueta y lanzado una pelota con dirección hacía mi, tomo mi raqueta para voltearme y darle con los bordes de la raqueta haciendo que esta pase cerca de Osakada rozando sus cabellos y de la vuelta con dirección hacía mi para tomarla con la mano.

- Intenta hacerme daño y te lo hare a ti o a alguien cercano - Echizen me mira furioso porque ha sido él quien ha lanzado la pelota segundos después sonríe - Juega conmigo sino tienes miedo - suelto una carcajada haciendo que este apriete los puños - Solo juego con jugadores de mi nivel y tú no lo estas - doy media vuelta para seguir caminando, miro a los demás que estan sentados quienes al notar mi mirada en ellos bajan la vista - Muevanse - se levantan de inmediato, todos menos Ann que se cruza de brazos.

- Ellos empezaron ¿sabes qué dijeron? dijeron que jamás Japón podría ganarle a Estados Unidos con un puñado de mediocres como ellos - señala con el dedo a todos que aprietan los puño,s miro a donde estan mis amigos que sonríen así que dejo escapar un largo suspiro - Echizen - no puedo ver que hace pues estoy de espaldas a él - ¿Juegas? - me pregunta pero niego con la cabeza - Más le vale a tu selección entrenar porque este puñado de mediocres acabara con ustedes, no mejor dicho, los aplastara así que esten preparados - escucho las risas generales de todos los que se han reunido.

Así que sonrió tambien para voltear a donde él y colocar la raqueta sobre mi hombro a lo que este camina a su lado de la cancha al igual que yo, no son necesarias las palabras y ambos lo sabemos paso cerca de Osakada que me toma por la muñeca pero me suelto bruscamente de su agarre - No me toques - se muerde el labio por la mirada glacial que le he mandado, sigo caminando para ver como el vota la pelota varias veces para después lanzar el twist serve sonrió para tomar la raqueta con la mano izquierda y devolverla con un twist serve que no alcanza a devolver pero si a esquivar para después mirarme con cara de sorpresa.

Escucho a la gente con exclamaciones de sorpresa - No me contendre - me dice este a lo que solo me encojo de hombros para observar que hace un saque diferente, más potente que hace un par de curvas para tratar de pasar por mis pies de un salto me hago a un lado para observar su trayectoria pero veo que la pelota no esta, cierro los ojos para escuchar su sonido cuando lo he identificado la devuelvo con un potente smash que le arranca la raqueta de la mano - Es mejor que digas que te rindes, no quiero hacerte daño - le digo con la raqueta en mi espalda a lo que este solo me mira furioso.

- Jamás - suelto una carcajada para ver que hace el mismo saque pero a diferencia del otro este hace una trayectoria elevada, salto para devolverlo en el aire haciendo que la pelota se impacte en la línea de fondo, todos observan el partido y escucho que algunos se pregunta porque Echizen no puede vencerme y algunos le contestan es porque es una chica - Me rindo - miro al peliverde con sorpresa más aun cuando lo veo caminar donde sus compañeros pasando al lado de mi.

- ¿Porqué? - le pregunto apretando la raqueta a lo que este ladea la vista para mirarme aunque sea de espaldas - No quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te hice - abro los ojos, nadie ha escuchado eso solo nosotros porque esas palabras han sido murmuradas en mi oído, me muerdo el labio y de pronto me siento mareada, veo que la gente corre para alcanzar a sus ídolos mientras siento que el piso se mueve, alguien me sujeta en brazos, trato de recuperar la respiración, me duele la cabeza y el pecho - Sakuno - escucho la voz de Noah lejos, me siento mal, mis ojos se cierran de golpe, no escucho más ruido a mi alredor.

* * *

Despierto de golpe las palabras de Echizen se repiten en mi mente una y otra vez, siento mi cama es obvio que estoy en mi casa pero tambien siento algo en mi mano izquierda me fijo y noto que tengo una intravenosa, me llevo la mano a la cabeza no se que paso después de esas palabras escucho que se abren la puerta dejando ver a Keisuke quien al verme despierta suspira de alivio - ¿Cómo estas? - me pregunta caminando hasta colocarse a mi lado con su ayuda me siento en la cama.

- No recuerdo nada - le digo causando su risa, miro el reloj a mi lado son las 3:00 p.m. luego el calendario dice que es jueves lo cual es imposible pues  
era miércoles - Estas dormida desde ayer, por un momento pense que te había dado otro acceso - ¡¿desde ayer?! trato de levantarme pero me duele la cabeza así que me llevo las manos a esta.

- Tranquila, necesitas descansar - se supone que después de la fiesta nos tendríamos que ir a Japón y ahora resulta que ni siquiera les he avisado - Tengo que volver a Japón - este niega con la cabeza - Mañana, hoy no - vale eso no esta en mis planes y él lo sabe - Tengo que irme con ellos - niega con la cabeza y dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio - Ellos se van después del baile, tú te quedas, quiero hacerte unos estudios - asiento con la cabeza después de todo es mi salud quiera o no.

- ¿Puedo ir al baile? James me obligo - cuando va a contestar se abre la puerta dejando ver a James quien al verme corre a abrazarme - Vas a ir pero conmigo y solo una hora - me dice este a lo que asiento, me abraza más fuerte cuando escucho que la puerta se ha cerrado así que he de suponer que nos hemos quedado solos - ¿Qué paso? - este me ayuda a recostarme en la cama haciendole espacio para que se recueste al lado mío sobre los edredones.

- Noah me dijo que te desmayaste después de que Echizen te dijera algo y se alejo pero tu te quedaste ahí varios instantes para después desvanecerte, llego la ambulancia, tu ritmo cardíaco era bajo así que llamaron a tu médico de cabecera que es Keisuke este con algunas indicaciones logro reanimarte, no te llevo a un hospital te trajo aquí, sabe que no te gustan y aquí te has quedado además de que tus amigos estan preocupados pero los he obligado a que se arreglen, les dije que tu irías conmigo y Noah casi me mata con la mirada - suelto una risita para que este me haga levemente cosquillas cuidando la  
introvenosa para no lastimarme.

- Vale, en ese caso deja que me arregle - asiente con la cabeza para bajarse de la cama y sonreirme - Tienes que estar lista a las 6:15 p.m. - asiento con la cabeza para verlo salir por la puerta y que inmediatamente entre Keisuke - Te quitare todo eso - se acerca para desconectar los aparatos que a penas me he dado cuenta estaban ahí, con cuidado quita la introvenosa para después sonreirme - Me preocupaste bastante - le sonrió para verlo salir así que me acomodo en la cama.

Necesito analizar las cosas, las palabras de Echizen removieron bastante mis pensamientos y recuerdos, no creí que él pidiera disculpas al menos no con esas palabras, miro el reloj son las 4:00 p.m., decido quedarme un poco más en la cama al menos medio hora más, las palabras que dijo de alguna manera me hicieron sentir calmada y me dieron paz cuando no debería ser así porque se supone que ellos me hicieron daño pero más él por acceder al plan de los superiores.

Aejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, no debo pensar en esas cosas, no ahora que no me siento bien como de costumbre, doy vueltas en la cama para notar algo en el piso me estiro sin bajarme de la cama pues esta cerca, es una carta o algo así, la abro para ver la letra de Ann "Lamento haberte dicho lo que Echizen nos había dicho, si me hubiera callado tú no estarías mal en este momento" sonrió, ella no tiene la culpa, después de todo yo decidi jugar contra él, en pocas palabras mi desición me tiene en la cama así que es mi problema no se porque cree que ela tiene la culpa.

Miro el reloj son las 4:30 p.m., me acuesto un poco más, tengo sueño pero no puedo dormirme, siento que la venda no esta en mi muñeca derecha así que supongo que Keisuke me la ha quitado por la ocasión de la noche de gala, bajo de la cama notando que tengo la misma ropa de ayer, me coloco las pantuflas para ir al baño y darme una ducha, abro la puerta y la cierro para recargarme en esta y suspirar aún es temprano, me voy quitando la ropa para depositarla en el cesto y meterme en la bañera.

Siento el agua caliente en mi cuerpo, me siento viva y tranquila, me quedo ahí hasta las 5:00 p.m. para salir y darme una ducha pues no me gusta bañarme dentro de la bañera, siento mi cabello un poco pegajoso y es por las horas dormidas, termino de bañarme y me enredo una toalla al rededor de mi cuerpo y una en mi cabello, salgo del baño encontrando una caja sobre mi cama es bastante grande, me acerco a ella para ver un moño lila sobre esta, sonrió, siempre ha sido mi color favorito.

La abro para ver un enorme vestido dentro, es hermoso, hay una tarjeta la saco para abrirla "Para la mujer más hermosa del mundo: James" sonrió, la dejo en la mesita pues es de su puño y letra, la guadare, me coloco crema para después quitarme la toalla del cabello y empezar a hacerle caireles a este para ir a donde la caja sacar el vestido y tomarlo entre mis manos, miro el reloj son las 5:55 p.m., empiezo a ponerme el vestido, una vez puesto me miro en el espejo.

El vestido es de color crema sin tirantes ni mangas, se ciñe en el busto y tiene encaje por encima del busto a penas se nota es del mismo color, hasta la cintura es como liso y tiene flores de sakura sobre la tela de la cintura se expande como los vestidos de antes, se ve bien además tiene algunas flores igual de sakura con brillantes blancos como relleno, hace lucir mi figura, me coloco unas zapatillas no tan altas para ir a mi alajero de donde extraigo un collar de oro blanco con diamentes rosas son varias cojuntos separados me lo coloco en el cuello al igual que unos aretes de diamantes y finalmente una pulsera de oro blanco con flores de skura resaltadas en la pieza eso en la muñeca derecha.

en la izquierda me coloco una pulsera de oro blanco con figuras de flores al igual que un anillo con un enorme diamante rosa, tomo uno de mis bolsos de mano rosa para meter mi celular, veo el reloj son las 6:20 p.m. salgo de la habitación y asomo la cabeza para ver por la sala caminando como desesperado a James, suelto una pequeña carcajada - Vamos tarde - le dice a una mucama que se divierte con la actitud del chico que viste un traje negro con una camisa lila debajo de este además de la cobarta con líneas rosas y lilas, sonrió.

- No vamos tarde - le digo saliendo de mi escondite y bajando las escaleras con cuidado, la cara de James es de asombro lo que me indica que me veo bien al finalizar las escaleras me extiende la mano así que le doy la mía para que este deposite un beso en ella y me sonría - Te ves hermosa - le sonrió para que salgamos, me abre la puerta para ver la limosina de su empresa, me ayuda a abordar para que despues se suba él y esta arranque con dirección a la fiesta - ¿Por qué vamos tan temprano? - le pregunto a lo que este sonríe - El lugar esta alejado, tardaremos en llegar - asiento porque no sabía eso - ¿Y los demás? - le pregunto viendolo pues este ve por la ventana - Partieron antes que nosotros - volteo la vista a mi ventana, es una noche hermosa.

* * *

El automóvil reduce su velocidad así que supongo que hemos llegado, se abre mi puerta es el chofer que me ayuda a bajar, le agradezco para que después baje James, el chofer se despide con una reverencia mientras veo el lujoso salón donde se celebrara la fiesta, lo tomo por el brazo para que entremos, al abrirse las puertas veo la decoración la cual es bastante empalagosa pues todo es color rosa y blanco, meneo la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo al igual que mi acompañante.

Veo a grandes empresarios de todas las ramas pero mis ojos se detienen en los chicos japoneses que lucen bien al igual que las chicas, algunos hablan con estadounidenses, recorro un poco más el salón para ver a mis amigos estadounidenses que hablan entre si cuando veo que Juliana me mira con una enorme sonrisa al igual que yo, comenzamos a caminar a donde ellos para saludarlos - Te ves hermosa - me dice Noah a lo que le sonrió de lado provocando que este volteé la vista y no entiendo porque, las chicas ríen.

- ¿Estás mejor? - asiento con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Edward, volteo la vista cuando veo entrar a la chica que me presento Chotarou la tal Andrea este al verla corre a tomarla de la mano y a parecer presentarla con los chicos que la saludan entusiasmados, me muerdo el labio pero siento que toman mi mano volteo para encontrarme con James - No hagas eso - toma mi mentón para pasar su dedo por mis labios ante la cara de asombro de todos los estadounidenses.

Le sonrió agradeciendole en ese momento sale Osakada de un tipo balcón de la mano de Echizen - Les agradecemos haber asistido a la noche en la que anunciamos nuestro compromiso formalmente así que esperen nuestras invitaciones y que empieze la fiesta - son las palabras de la novia recibiendo aplausos para que empieze la noche de gala, miro a los japoneses que ríen con la de ojos lilas, aprieto los puños ¿quién se cree esa?, en ese momento me acerco a Chotarou y a los demás con mis amigos quienes saludan.

- ¿Estás mejor? - me pregunta este de la mano de la chica a lo que asiento - Andrea, ¿creí que no vendrías hermana? - miro a Echizen que se dirije a la chica, esperen acaba de decir ¿hermana? eso es imposible, Chotarou no me haría algo como eso, jamás, lo miro para que este baje la cabeza pero inmediatamente la suba - Andrea mi novia... es hermana de Echizen - aprieto la mano de James quien entiende la situación, mis amigos quieren matar con la mirada al japones.

- Sakuno yo... - miro a mi acompañante quien entiende para ver a los chicos que abren paso - Te visitaremos mañana - asiento ante el anuncio de Troy para caminar con James de prisa pero somos detenidos por un empresario que es accionista en mi empresa - Riuzaky-san un gusto verla - le sonrió para que este haga una reverencia y se aleje, siento que alguien me detiene por la mano, volteo para ver a Chotarou - Escucha, Andrea no es como su hermano, ella es buena y la amo, te pido que no me odies pero no sabía como decirtelo no te tenía la suficiente confianza - me suelto de su agarre para verlo con ojos casi llorosos.

- En ese caso tampoco te tendre confianza - me dejo guiar por James que me ayuda a abordar la limosina con dirección a casa, me duele que diga que no me tiene confianza, jamás había sido así jamás pero ¿por qué duele?, veo a James quien me sonríe así que me recargo en su hombro tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, este se sienta bien en el asiento para que me acomode sobre sus piernas mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, él tan solo acaricia mi cabello.

* * *

**N/a  
**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Lágrimas E Impotencia

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Lágrimas E Impotencia**

El auto arriba en la casa y soy ayudada por James para bajar de este que de inmediato arranca para ser estacionado en otra casa, mi amigo me toma de la mano para adentrarnos en la casa en este momento no hay nadie en la ella, James me conduce a mi habitación para cerrar la puerta y recargarse en esta mientras yo me siento en la cama - Si no te conociera diría que te gusta ese chico y el saberlo no me reconforta, además odio que alguien te haga daño como él te lo esta haciendo - su mirada refleja comprensión pero en este momento no puedo concentrarme en sus palabras.

Me duele el rechazo de Chotarou, siento como mi amigo me abraza atrayendome a su pecho mientras lágrimas caen de mis ojos, odio llorar pero últimamente lo hago más seguido, me he vuelto una llorona de primera categoría, siento como James me recuesta en la cama para acomodarse sobre mi, no lo rechazo, se que no va a suceder nada pues solo fue una vez así que todo esta bien, me abraza más fuerte dejando que el llanto corra libremente - Llora pequeña - besa mi frente para tratar de calmarme pero al mismo tiempo deja que me desahogue y se lo agradezco enormemente.

Sin embargo, no quiero que vea esta faceta mía porque nunca he sido así y él debe de saberlo después de todo ha estado conmigo siempre - James, no me gusta Chotarou pero me duele que haya dicho que no me tiene confianza cuando antes de venir aquí me la tenía y en extremo - mi amigo sonríe para apartar el cabello de mi frente pues tengo varios mechones en esta - Tal vez no es que no te tenga confianza sino es que tenía miedo de que tu lo odiaras por ser novio de ella, quien resulta ser la hermana de Echizen ¿no crees? - niego con la cabeza.

Él siempre ha sido sincero y sabía que no me enojaría con él, jamás lo haría, bueno quiza al principio me hubiera enojado pero si eso lo hacía feliz yo no me hubiera metido en su relación, hubiera dejado que fuera feliz, de verdad que lo hubiera hecho - Aún así dolieron sus palabras - mi amigo baja su vista hasta posarla en mis ojos, entonces observo que James es muy guapo, demasiado y que cualquier chica sería afortunada de ser algo de él, no me contengo y lo tomo por el cuello haciendo que este me mire curiosamente.

- Una noche - le digo sonrojada haciendo que este abra los ojos asombrado por el atevimiento de decirle que hagamos algo - Sakuno no me pienso aprovechar de como estes ahora - me muerdo el labio mientras niego con la cabeza - Estoy bien, de verdad, es por eso que te pido solo una noche, no más - le digo atrayendolo pero este coloca sus manos a mis costados de manera que estas se apoyan en la cama - Ya tuvimos esa noche Sakuno - hago un pequeño mohín porque se que ya la tuvimos.

- Bien en ese caso voy a dormir, así que fuera - abro la puerta para que se vaya pero suelta una pequeña risa - ¿Porqué quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo? - me pregunta haciendo que me sonroje para bajar la vista, quiza solo quiero estar con él aunque estoy bastante confundida porque cuando estoy con Chotarou siento algo y eso no es bueno porque solo somos amigos, dejo escapar un suspiro para escuchar la leve risa de mi amigo que se levanta para cerrar la puerta.

- Durmamos juntos, como hermanos porque hasta yo noto que te gusta ese chico - asiento para ver que se mete al baño mientras me quito el vestido y lo dejo sobre el sofá de mi habitación, después de todo ellos se van esta noche así que yo puedo dormir hasta mañana, me coloco un pequeño short rosa y una  
camisa de tirantes delgados blanca para amarrar mi cabello en una coleta alta quitarme el poco maquillaje al igual que las joyas para meterme a la cama pero entonces noto que la puerta se abre por el aire pues la ventana esta abierta.

Veo a James salir con una camisa de tirantes y con boxer - Ha dormir - antes de que se suba a la cama señalo la puerta y la ventana así que las cierra para  
meterse en la cama, me resulta raro esto pues quien nos viera diría que somos un matrimonio joven o algo así, rió ante el pensamiento - Sakuno ¿casate conmigo? - me levanto para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos causando una leve risa de su parte, sin pensarlo lo golpeo en el brazo - No hagas esas bromas - me mira tiernamente para acomodarse al igual que yo.

- Hablaba en serio, casate conmigo no oficialmente, solo mientras tú y yo estemos enterados sere feliz - lo abrazo dejando que se acomode en mi pecho, lo quiero tanto y aunque se que lo voy a perder en algun momento se que allá arriba va estar muy feliz con sus padres fallecidos - Acepto - se separa para verme con una sonrisa y levantarse para correr al baño donde esta su ropa para que la deje sobre el sofá.

Veo que se arrodilla ante mi así que me salgo de los edredones para verlo con una sonrisa - Tu mano - le extiendo mi mano para colocar el anillo que me da, se ve bien en mi mano izquierda, es un anillo hermoso pues es delgado y tiene una hilera de diamantes aunque lo demás es oro blanco - Lee lo que dice - lo saco de mi dedo y veo que tiene una inscripción la cual dice "James Walcott" sonrió porque después de todo es mi esposo, tomo el anillo que me da para colocarselo en la mano.

Se le ve perfecto, su anillo es más grueso, de oro blanco y tiene dos líneas que escarban un poco haciendo notar un tipo de lazo pero de oro lo que quiere decir que estamos entrelazados, sonrió porque siento una gran emoción, su anillo dice "Sakuno Riuzaky" - Sus votos señora Walcott - suelto una leve risa que hace que mi esposo me mire feliz de la vida - Prometo amarte y respetarte el resto de nuestras vidas, estar siempre para ti, amarte y quererte y espero hacer muy feliz - le digo sonriendo cuando veo que este toma mi mano para entrlazarla con la suya.

- Prometo serte fiel hasta la muerte, amarte cada día de mi vida, ser un esposo comprensivo el cual te va a amar cada día de su vida y te va a respetar siempre pase lo que pase, estar contigo en todo momento y nunca hacerte llorar - sonrió cuando noto que unas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y él las limpia con sus dedos - Puede besar a la novia - le digo haciendo que se acerque a mi para depositar un beso en mis labios que empieza lento para después hacer que se vuelva demandante, muerde mi labio para adentrar su lengua en mi boca y empezar una batalla.

Nos separamos por falta de aire para juntar nuestras frentes y mirarnos con adoración porque es justo lo que estoy sintiendo, de verdad que lo siento - Durmamos - asiento para acomodarnos de nueva cuenta en la cama, no nos soltamos del agarre pues así es como nos sentimos en este momento juntos y unidos por un largo tiempo, caigo en los brazos de Morfeo instantes después, lo miro por última vez y veo que en sus labios se ha dibujado una sonrisa que me hace inmensamente feliz.

Despertamos porque se escucha bastante ruido, maldigo para ver el reloj, son las doce de la noche, bajamos de la cama para abrir la puerta y ver que todos estan en la sala con sus maletas pero esperan a los autos que estan cambiando las llantas lo se porque James me lo ha dicho, me recargo en el barandal de las escaleras y noto que James se pone detrás de mi colocando sus manos en las mías - Te quiero - rió cuando ha murmurado esas palabras en mi oído pues ha hecho que me den cosquillas levemente.

* * *

Algunos voltean a vernos con cara de "¿qué sucede?", obvio no pienso contestarles, al menos no ahora - Sakuno - veo que Ann me llama pero no volteo al contrario tomo las manos de mi esposo entres las mías para dar vuelta cuando escucho un grito así que nos detenemos para ver a Ikeuchi que no puede con su maleta y se ha pegado con esta en la rodilla, James y yo reímos levemente - Sakuno - me detengo en seco cuando he esuchado el llamado de Chotarou no pienso voltear es por eso que cierro los ojos.

James recarga su barbilla en mi cuello, abro los ojos para sentir el calor de este, es una sensación maravillosa - Riuzaky-sama viajara mañana a Japón ya que le haran unos exámenes médicos, podemos irnos ya - les informa un mayordomo para guiar a los demás que salen con calma pues al parecer no quieren irse de aquí, escucho que alguien sube por las escaleras así que tomo de la mano a mi esposo para caminar de vuelta a nuestra habitación pero me detienen por la mano, es Chotarou.

James me atrae hacía él para soltarme del agarre de mi amigo que lo mira furioso - ¿Porqué no me dijiste que te harían examenes? - lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ese no es su asunto - Se te va a hacer tarde - tomo a James para cerrar la puerta detrás de mi, no me interesa si piensa que me acoste con él, solo no quería verlo más, al menos no ahora, me duele que diga que no tenga confianza, muevo la cabeza de un lado al otro, no debe importarme eso ahora, no ahora, me repito mentalmente una y otra vez, James me abraza por detrás colocando sus manos en mi vientre.

- Hay que dormir - asiento con la cabeza para dejarme guiar por este a la cama y dormir aunque sea un poco, me revuelvo en la cama tengo bastante calor y sin querer he despertado a James que me ve con una sonrisa en los labios - Lo siento - le digo porque lo he despertado - Tranquila, no pasa nada - me acomodo a manera de que mi cabeza quede recostada en su pecho para sentir sus manos en mi espalda y poder dormir aunque sea un poco pues apenas en la mañana me van a hacer los examenes.

* * *

Despierto cuando siento el sol en la cara, veo a mi acompañante que aun esta dormido, con cuidado me levanto para ponerme las pantuflas - Buenos días - doy un respingo cuando me ha hablado James levantandose para caminar al baño y ganarmelo - ¿Tienes ropa mía? - abro el armario, por supuesto que si ya que cuando eramos niños siempre dormíamos juntos - Si, puedes tomar lo que sea de mi armario - sale para dirigirse a este mientras yo me meto al baño.

Salgo después de varios minutos para verlo cambiandose, tomo la ropa que me pondre pues mi cita es a las 11:00 a.m. y casi es hora, me quito el short para ponerme un pantalón de mezclilla blanco que resalta mis formas, James se coloca un pantalón de mezclilla azul mientras yo me quito la camisa para ponerme una blusa strapless rosa que tiene flores blancas pequeñas, veo a mi amigo ponerse una camisa de manga larga color rojo para medio peinarse al igual que yo y finalmente tomo unos zapatos sin tacón blancos con algunos brillantes a los lados.

Veo a James ponerse unos tenis para tomar su cartera mientras yo tomo un bolso y meto en este mi celular y mi cartera, finalmente ambos nos ponemos nuestros relojes para salir de mi habitación, veo a una mucama y la detengo - Desayuno - asiento para ver como este camina rumbo al comedor - Los cuadros que trajo James los quiero en el avión, planeo llevarmelos de aquí además quiero que toda la ropa que hace no mucho fui a comprar este empacada junto con la joyería para llevarmela a Japón, dense prisa - asiente para retirarse con una reverencia mientras voy al comedor para ver que mi amigo ya esta comiendo.

Me siento a su lado y comenzamos a desayunar pues después de todo él me acompañara a la cita, al terminar nos lavamos los dientes para salir de la casa, abordamos el auto y vamos directo al consultorio de Keisuke, en eso suena mi celular, lo tomo y veo el número de Kenay - Su avión sale a las tres de la tarde, usted regresara pues yo aún tengo que arreglar asuntos con la empresa Walcott - me informa a lo que miro a James pues esta bastante entretenido con el paisaje - Gracias - cuelgo para mirar el paisaje y es hermoso pues hay demasiado sol y se ven varias parejas disfrutando cerca de la fuente.

* * *

Damos una vuelta para finalmente estacionarnos soy ayuda a bajar del vehículo para ver el edificio, caminamos para abrir la puerta y encontrarnos con Keisuke en recepción - Vamos - caminamos rumbo al elevador para bajar en el piso siete, caminamos a la puerta y mi amigo se queda pues solo puede entrar el paciente, me indica que me siente en la cama para hacerme algunos examenes normales - Inhala y cuando te diga exhala - asiento para seguir sus ordenes mientras este revisa su reloj para hacer anotaciones y verme a la cara.

No estoy preocupada, algún día tengo que morir después de todo - Vamos a que te haga algunos ensefalogramas - salgo para caminar a una puerta donde dentro se encuentra una doctora que me sonríe - Toma asiento - lo hago para ver que sale con una bata que me entrega para cambiarme, lo hago y me recuesto en un tipo cama que se adentrara en un tipo aro para escanearme el cuerpo entero, se siente fría la superficie pero después de todo es metal así que no puedo quejarme.

- Empezaremos - asiento para escuchar el leve tintineo de cuando arranca la máquina para empezar a emitir una leve luz verde que recorre mi cuerpo, eso da un poco de miedo si he de ser sincera, paso varias veces para escuchar que la máquina se detiene - Puedes vestirte - bajo ayudada del asistente para entrar y cambiarme, salgo varios minutos después para ver que Keisuke ya tiene los resultados y me guía de vuelta a su consultorio al pasar por este James me toma de la mano - Entro contigo - mi doctor se detiene para vernos con el ceño fruncido - Solo parientes - miro a mi esposo que sonríe como retandome - Es mi esposo - Keisuke se atraganta para vernos con cara de "¿qué acabas de decir?", entonces lo tomo de la mano para ver a mi doctor.

Sin dudarlo le enseñamos los anillos para que este nos sonría con ternura y abra la puerta así que entramos y tomamos asiento para ver que Keisuke se sienta frente a nosotros y arregla algunos papeles, el agarre de la mano de mi esposo se intensifica, trata de trasmitirme su fuerza - Estos examenes no son alentadores Sakuno, revelan que tu enfermedad ha avanzado en un 5% y no se como detenerla, necesito hablar con algunos colegas para ver si es necesario el transplante o podemos frenarla con medicamentos y terapia física - aprieto más la mano de James que me mira con ternura y le sonrió.

No tengo fuerzas por esas noticias pero pienso demostrar que la tengo solo por él - Habla con tus colegas, si es necesaria la operación me sometere a esta - asiente para comenzar a escribir una receta supongo, abre un cajón de un costado y extrae un folder enorme con el logo del hospital mete las radiografías y algunas hojas para extendermelo - Lleva esto contigo a Japón, yo regresare en una semana con algunos colegas para dar el veredicto final, sigue al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la receta - tomo el sobre para asentir con la cabeza y ponerme de pie.

Salimos del consultorio con calma aunque yo no la siento pero el agarre de nuestras manos hace que lentamente la sienta, abordamos el auto para ir a casa - ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta James a lo que asiento para sonreirle y este deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio, sabe que miento pero al menos no me presionara, él es así.

* * *

Bajamos del auto para ver que los empleados suben las maletas a los coches al igual que los cuadros, camino a mi habitación, quiero acostarme aunque sea un momento - Sakuno - volteo para ver a James que menea la cabeza y lo invito a subir, no lo duda, camina de prisa para estar a mi altura y comenzar a subir a la habitación, cerramos la puerta y camino directo a la ventana para que este coloque sus brazos rodeandome con ellos, me siento feliz de saber que  
tengo a alguien especial como él.

- James te amo - besa mi mejilla, lo amo de verdad y me dolera perderlo hasta pienso que él lo intuye, me da la vuelta para besarme tiernamente y atrerme a su pecho en eso comienza a sonar una leve melodía, es una canción hermosa, empezamos a bailar levemente, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos, sus manos bajan a mis caderas y las mías a su cuello, no hablamos, no es necesario, damos varias vueltas por la habitación acorde con la melodía, es nuestra canción desde que la escuchamos nos enamoramos de la misma.

Cuando la melodía deja de sonar me toma de la mano para besarla y mirarme a los ojos - Te amo e incluso cuando me vaya te amare - unas lágrimas caen de mis ojos y él se encarga de limpiarlas para besarme, en eso tocan a la puerta - Riuzaky-sama el auto esta listo para llevarla a su avión - murmuro un leve voy para besar por última vez a James y disfrutar del momento que me ha regalado, me duele dejarlo aquí y él lo sabe - Te amo - murmuramos ambos al mismo tiempo para darnos el último beso y salir por la puerta porque si me quedo más tiempo no sere capaz de irme.

Abordo el auto mientras lo veo por la ventana despidiendose, en eso suena mi celular es un mensaje de mi esposo que dice "mira tu anillo", lo hago de inmediato y noto que sobre del mío esta el de él armando uno solo, las lágrimas vuelven pero las controlo para mirar por la ventana a las parejas y no siento envidia porque yo tengo a una persona que amare por siempre y esa es James.

El auto se detiene y bajo para abordar el avión que despegara en cinco minutos, tomo el libro que me extiende una azafata de mi empresa para empezar a leerlo aunque mi mente esta con mi esposo, no puedo creer que nos hayamos casado, rió suavemente para ver como el avión empieza su vuelo, miro el cielo de América es bellísimo, de pronto veo una línea de humo que dice "Sakuno Walcott te amo" sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas que tengo que cubrirme la cara porque odio que me vean llorar.

Vibra mi teléfono, es un mensaje de él "Cuando llegues a casa estara un cuadro de lo que acabas de ver, te amo señora Walcott" la emoción es tanta que no puedo dejar de llorar, me tranquilizo después de varios minutos mientras veo a las azafatas emocionadas por lo que acaban de ver al igual que yo, después de varias horas comienzo a leer para finalmente quedarme dormida pues al amanecer llegare a Japón, tengo bastante sueño pues han sido demasiadas emociones en un día.

* * *

Despierto porque soy movida levemente por una azafata - Riuzaky-sama, aterrizaremos en cinco minutos - le agradezco para espabilarme y medio arreglarme, después de todo apenas llegue a casa me dare una ducha, hay un poco de turbulencia así que me medio mareo pero seguramente es porque no he probado bocado, soy ayudada a bajar para abordar el automóvil con rumbo a casa puedo ver que las maletas y los cuadros son cargados por personas que los meteran en un camión pues son bastantes grandes.

Observo las arboledas, hay poca gente pues aún es temprano, lo bueno es que es viernes y aún puedo ir a la escuela al menos las clases restantes, llego a casa - Acomoden todo, tengo que ir a la escuela - veo el reloj son las 9:00 a.m. ya he avisado que llegaría tarde, me doy una ducha rápida para ponerme el uniforme tomar mi raqueta y salir rumbo a la escuela en uno de los autos para no perder más tiempo.

* * *

Bajo del auto y la directora esta para recibirme - Riuaky-sama - me saluda con una leve reverencia que contesto con una igual para subir al salón, toco a la puerta y el profesor me deja entrar, tomo asiento - Estamos resolviendo estos ejercicios, resuelvalos - asiento para comenzar a hacerlo, son demasiados sencillos, noto la mirada de Ann y de Natsume lo que me molesta un poco porque al parecer quieren decirme algo lo que no me da buena espina si  
he de ser sincera.

La clase termina rápido pues es la primera aunque es la que más dura los viernes, es hora del receso así que salgo esperando que las demás me sigan y lo hacen aunque tienen algo que no me gusta, parace que me esconden algo pero bueno a penas estoy de regreso en Japón y no quiero pelearme con alguien, caminamos hasta que las demás se nos unen y tienen la misma cara - Sakuno - me detengo ante el llamado de mi mejor amiga - ¿Qué pasa? - les pregunto recargandome en la pared del pasillo - Buen día Sakuno-san - abro los ojos, detrás de las chicas esta la novia de Chotarou, mantengo la calma, no puedo ponerme furiosa - Echizen - la saludo pues no pienso decirle por su nombre porque la odi,o bueno no la odio pero no me cae bien como cualquier otra persona lo haría.

- Me gustara estar contigo en esta escuela además formas parte de mi equipo de tenis - frunso el ceño ¿su equipo de tenis?, es mi equipo, no de ella y tengo que decirselo - Es mi equipo y en todo caso tu no formas parte de el, andando chicas - al parecer nadie se mueve y me miran con pena, dejo escapar un suspiro - No estas entendiendo Sakuno-san, ellas me nombraron capitana del equipo de tenis porque soy bastante fuerte ¿no te molesta o sí? - miro a las chicas que bajan la vista para llevarme la mano al pecho.

No debo de estresarme por mi salud, trato de calmarme - ¿Cómo? - le pregunto viendolas a todos para que la hermana de Echizen camine hasta detenerse cerca de mi - Al regresar hicimos unos partidos entre nosotras y decidieron que sería una buena capitana, perdón si eso te molesta - miro a las chicas con cara de desconcierto ¿cómo puedieron?, me obligo a calmarme, no debo demostrarles que me interesa - Como quieran, debo ir a retirarme de tu equipo - empiezo a caminar pero soy detenida por la mano de esta así que de un manotazo la alejo de mi.

- No es necesario puedes estar con nosotras aunque yo sere tu capitana - rió levemente paranegar con la cabeza - Prefiero estar sola - no las miro, solo sigo caminando, al parecer ninguna trata de detenerme pero no le doy importancia, no debe importarme me repito una y otra vez, toco a la oficina de deportes - Ya te enteraste - no es una pregunta por parte de la profesora pero hasta ella intuye lo que paso así que me extiende la forma que lleno con rápidez para entregarsela.

- Permiso - voy a salir pero me detengo porque al parecer quiere decirme algo - Si te interesa saber, Echizen es una buena capitana y oficialmente no formas parte del equipo - salgo por la puerta ¿buena capitana?, no debe de importarme, ellas tienen una nueva capitana de tenis sera problema de ellas no mío, camino rumbo a la azotea para almorzar aunque no tengo apetito, me siento mal así que saco mis pastillas para tomarme una a una con poca agua, segun la receta de Keisuke.

Guardo el almuerzo, no tengo hambre, saco mi celular y mando mensaje a todos los de la selección para reunirnos mañana a las 9:00 a.m. en las canchas donde estan los torneos, tenemos que entrenar, nadie contesta así que supongo que iran, suena la campana y me levanto para ir al salón, camino por los  
pasillos hasta que alguien me detiene, me encuentro con la antigua capitana su mano esta vendada - La nueva capitana es peor que tú, no se si es más fuerte pero la maldita me hizo esto - alza su mano, la miro con cara de no me importa.

- Fue decisión de ellas - camino pero me detiene por la mano - ¿Te das por vencida? - me suelto de su agarre para verla, varios curiosos ven la escena pero  
no me interesa, al menos no en este momento pues me siento en extremo cansada - No me interesa, si piensas que me doy por vencida es decisión de ellas y no me interesa así tengo más tiempo para mi - la antigua capitana ríe para verme con furia - Esa tipa las va a matar - me encojo de hombros - No es mi problema - le mando una mirada de hielo haciendo que esta trague grueso para continuar su camino.

Entro al salón y tomo asiento, miro los anillos, son preciosos aunque no entiendo porque me dio los dos si somos marido y mujer, una leve sonrisa se instala en mis labios al pensar en ese compromiso - Sakuno... yo lo siento - miro a las chicas del equipo frente a mi excepto a la nueva capitana, la primera en hablar ha sido Ann como siempre pero no les hago caso, volteo la vista a la ventana, no debe importarme repito como un mantra para no verlas - ¿Por qué? - esa pregunta es la única que quiero que respondan y no he podido evitar formularla, cosa rara en mi.

Las chicas se miran entre si, se nota que tienen miedo de decirlo - En América es la mejor tenista que hay con tan solo 17 años, además es una excelente líder, de verdad lo sentimos - ¿la mejor tenista en América?, eso si no lo creo porque yo soy la mejor en Japón y aún hay cosas que no saben de mi que pensaba mostrarles incluso aquel pináculo que descubri pero bueno mejor para mi, de esa manera no tendre que revelar mi secreto - Bien ¿pueden dejarme sola? - extraigo de mi mochila un libro que coloco en la mesa para abrirlo y leerlo así de esa manera se iran pero de golpe alguien lo cierra.

- Te estamos pidiendo disculpas - frunso el ceño para cruzarme de brazos - ¿Disculpas? No se las pedi y no las necesito ¿saben porqué? porque no me interesa lo que hagan - miro a Ann que me mira furiosa para caminar a su asiento mientras las demás salen igualmente enojadas, empiezo a leer hasta que llega el profesor que empieza su clase, los ejercicios de inglés son bastante fáciles al menos para mi como siempre, ladeo un poco la cabeza pues en mi mesa ha caido un papelito que con fastidio abro para leer.

"Entiendo que estes molesta pero no pienso dejar de ser tu amiga" es la letra de Ann pero lo que no sabe ella es que odio que no me digan las cosas de frente o me traicionen y ellas acaban de hacerlo, rompo en pedazos el papel para seguir escribiendo y entregar el libro que se llevara el profesor, las clases terminan así que tomo mi raqueta para irme a casa, necesito descansar pero una mano me detiene esta vez no es Ann sino Natsume - Al menos vea a la nueva capitana - me suplica con la mirada me suelto del agarre para caminar a las canchas.

* * *

Las chicas han llegado antes así que tomo asiento en un escalón, mejor dicho en el último para ver llegar a la nueva capitana que me sonríe, haran un partido es Echizen vs Yamamoto, comienzan sacando la primera con un twist serve que apenas devuelve la segunda aunque noto que se ha medio lastimado el hombro pero ¿porqué? concentro mi vista en el tiro, este no tiene una rotación normal la tiene inversa lo que hace que gire más rápido por esa razón se  
lastima uno, no digo nada, no es mi problema.

De pronto veo que la primera ha saltado e impacta su smash con todo en el estómago de la castaña quien gime de dolor, no me levanto pues se que en cualquier momento las chicas diran que se detenga o entraran a ayudarla pero yo las veo calmadas cuando antes casi me mataban a mi, entonces caigo en cuenta de que la nueva capitana debio poner reglas y las estan acatando a la perfección - ¡Levantate, no demuestres debilidad! - me sorprendo por el grito, no tengo nada más que ver, ese ya no es mi problema, tomo mis cosas para irme de ahí cuando escucho el grito de la castaña pero no volteo solo sigo mi camino. alla ellas sabran.

* * *

Camino tranquilamente para entrar a la tienda y tomar de uno de los estantes leche, me dirijo a la sección de panes después de todo no tengo tanta habmbre pero me detengo para revisar la receta de Keisuke entonces noto que tengo que comprar más cosas y así lo hago para dirigirme a la caja, el ayudente embolsa todo y le entrego la tarjeta al cajero que se dispone a cobrar, pido cambio para darle de propina al chico que me agradece con una reverencia, salgo pero choco con alguien por andar guardando la tarjeta en la cartera.

Alzo la vista para encontrarme con Chotarou que me mira con la misma cara que las chicas, lo rodeo para salir pero me detiene por la mano - Lamento lo de que ya no eres capitana - me encojo de hombros para soltarme de su agarre y salir de la tienda al igual que él, como odio que haga eso - Sakuno - llama para que me detenga así que lo hago para que se detenga a uno pasos detrás de mi - ¿Qué? - le pregunto de mala gana haciendo que este se lleve una mano al cabello para alborotarselo un poco, gesto que refleja su nerviosismo.

- Lamento no haberte dicho quien era mi novia y tambien haberte lastimado diciendo que no te tenía confianza - rió suavemente mientras siento el viento meciendo mis cabellos - ¿Lastimarme? Me da lo mismo sino me tienes confianza... yo ya no te la tengo a ti - este suelta una carcajada llena de arrogancia o mejor dicho de cinismo - ¿Entonces vas a negar el haberte acostado con él? - de un movimiento rápido he avanzado para acortar la distancia e impactar mi mano en su mejilla volteandole la cara para verlo irritada.

- No hables de lo que no sabes ¿crees qué soy como tú? - doy la vuelta para irme pero este me toma fuertemente de la mano - ¿Cómo soy yo? Soy diferente a ti porque yo sigo mis sueños, tengo sentimientos no soy un cubo de hielo, amo a Andrea y si tengo que dejar de ser tu amigo por ella en ese caso lo dejo de ser ¿eso quieres? - no demuestro que sus palabras me estan doliendo - Haz lo que quieras - con un movimiento ágil me suelto de su agarre para dar la vuelta y comenzar a irme.

- En ese caso... se acabo nuestra amistad - camino para no dejarle ver que sus palabras me taladran los oídos y perforan mi pecho, bien en ese caso no somos más amigos pero no es solo eso tambien me ha afectado que diga que yo no sigo mis sueños porque los he seguido, bueno no soy la mejor tenista como esas que juegan en los grandes torneos pero no es porque yo no quiera sino simplemente así me siento bien siendo como soy aunque la gente piense lo contrario, no me interesan sus opiniones, solo mientras yo me sienta bien eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

* * *

Abro la puerta de mi casa ya no hay empleados y todo esta en orden, dejo las cosas en un sofá para caminar a mi habitación, al abrir la puerta encuentro todos los cajones ordenados, abro una parte del armario para ver la ropa que compre en América al igual que los zapatos, en mi habitación esta el cuadro de nuestra infancia, sonrió se ve simplemente magnifico y hermoso, bajo para ver que detrás del televisor se encuentra el de nuestra adolescencia es hermoso, paso al comedor y veo el que vi mientras despegaba el avión, es pequeño pero hermoso.

Solo falta uno, doy vuelta para salir del comedor y estar de nuevo en la sala donde frente a mi esta el de la película con unas inscripciones debajo a la derecha, me acerco para leerlas "Siempre te amare" sonrió porque se que es un mensaje de su parte, camino de regreso a la habitación para cambiarme y descansar aunque sea un poco, me quito el uniforme para dejarlo en el cesto, más tarde lavare ropa, me coloco un short con una camisa de tirantes para ponerme las pantuflas y bajar a cocinar.

Mientras bajo las escaleras veo el reloj, son las 4:00 p.m., camino a la cocina para empezar a preparar mi comida aunque no tengo mucha hambre mejor dicho solo quiero algo ligero, sin dudarlo me preparo un pequeño emparedado de acuerdo con las especificaciones de mi doctor y finalmente me sirvo un vaso de leche para comenzar a comer en total silencio, mientras lo hago recuerdo las palabras de mis antiguos amigos porque eso es lo que son yo no tolero las traiciones y ellos lo acaban de hacer.

En eso suena mi timbre asi que me levanto dejando lo usado aun en la mesa, camino con calma cuando vuelve a sonar el timbre haciendo que me desespere, es que no se puede esperar él o la que esta tocando, abro la puerta para ver a los miembros de la selección en mi entrada, me llevo las manos al puente de la nariz, lo que no quería era verlos ahora que no estoy tan calmada y lo que menos deseo es que me hagan estresar pues debo precuparme por mi salud y ellos no me ayudan a eso - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - les pregunto cruzandome de brazos para que ellos hagan ademán de entrar así que me hago a un lado para dejarlos pasar pero también veo a mis "amigas" y a la maldita de Echizen de la mano de Chotarou.

El último en entrar es Yukimura, sin poder evitarlo bajo la vista pero siento que este se ha detenido frente a mi - Bonito anillo el que llevas en la mano - lo miro con una leve sonrisa para que este deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio - ¿Qué? - le pregunto cruzandome de brazos de nueva cuenta para que este meneé la cabeza - ¿Quién te lo dio? - cierro la puerta para caminar a su lado, no le voy a decir, son asuntos personales, veo a todos sentados que bien que se sientan en su casa ni siquiera hizo faltas el decirles.

- ¿A qué vinieron? - recargo mi brazo en una columna de la casa haciendo que todos se miren entre si para ver como la hermana de Echizen se pone de pie y me mire con una sonrisa, como odio a la tipa - Venimos a decirte que soy la nueva entrenadora de la selección - termina viendome con cara de ternura, mi mirada se desvía a los demás que dicen que si con la mirada, entonces rió levemente - Como quieran, ahora los quiero fuera tengo cosas que hacer - señalo mi puerta para que todos se miren.

El siguiente en levantarse es Kintarou que me mira con cara de culpa - Pero nosotros queremos que le ayudes a entrenarnos - esta vez sin poder evitarlo suelto una risa o mejor dicho una carcajada - Dicen que ella es fuerte así que he de suponer que por eso la elegieron, entonces no me necesitan fin de la historia, ahora fuera de mi casa tengo cosas que hacer - señalo de nueva cuenta la puerta para ver como todos se levantan pero se detiene Kintarou para verme con tristeza.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no seras nuestra amiga? - al decir esas palabras todos se detienen y miro con ojos de hielo al pelirrojo que retrocede un poco - Eso quiere decir, no más amigos - este avanza de prisa a la salida al igual que los demás pero veo que la novia de Chotarou ve el cuadro de la película para pasar su mano por el, de un movimiento rápido me coloco detrás de ella para detenerla - Ni se te ocurra - siseo bastante molesta para que esta sea alejada de mi a través de un leve jalón de Chotarou que me mira furioso.

- Solo iba a tocarlo - aprieto los puños para mirarla furiosa y con una leve pizca de odio - Tienes todo lo que querías querida y te lo he cedido voluntariamente pero si te atreves a tocar algo de mi casa no sere amable como lo he sido hasta ahora - le digo a lo que esta camina hasta mi - ¿Qué insinuas al decir que me has cedido todo voluntariamente? - suelto una leve risa pues se que todos nos estan viendo - Niña, a mi no me engañas pero te recomiendo que si quieres seguir disfrutando de mi regalo no te me acerques nunca y los mantengas lejos de mi, además quiero que no toques nada de mi casa - esta me mira furiosa para acercarse más a mi.

- ¿Es una amenaza? - niego con la cabeza moviendo la mano en señal de negación - No es una amenaza pero mantente alejada de mi - noto que esta un poco nerviosa para salir de la mano de su novio como alma que lleva el diablo, todos se han ido así que cierro la puerta, lo que ella no sabe es que hay un hombre que la sigue diario, no me fio de ella a veces tengo la imprensión de que va a venir a robar mi casa es por eso que la mantengo vigilada, me dejo caer en un sofá, aún veo a los chicos hablando de cosas.

En eso suena mi teléfono, es Kenay contesto pero antes de hablar me invade un presentimiento - ¿Pasa algo? - es la pregunta para escuchar un silencio en la otra línea, me muerdo el labio, que no sea lo que pienso por favor, él dijo un mes y no ha pasado ese tiempo, no sería justo - El señor Walcott ha fallecido hace una hora, lamento informarle esto a usted pero sus restos seran llevados de inmediato a Japón, Riuzaky-sama lo siento tanto yo... - no escucho más, las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y siento que me falta el aire, me llevo las manos a la boca, no quiero gritar, me da vueltas la cabeza.

Caigo en el piso mientras las lágrimas resbalan libremente, siento una opresión en mi pecho que no hace circular mi respiración, suelto un grito ahogado para tratar de tranquilizarme, me levanto del piso y me encuentro con el cuadro, lo odio en este momento, odio el cuadro, empiezo a arrancar partes de este mientras las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grito de dolor para seguir arrancando partes del cuadro, no puedo detenerme, lo odio tanto, me aparto y me llevo una mano a la frente pues la otra esta en mi pecho, aún no puedo respirar bien.

Tomo algo de la mesa, es un florero y lo aviento con todas mis fuerzas al cuadro para tomar más cosas y aventarselas mientras grito, escucho que la puerta quiere abrirse pero no creo que ceda - ¡No es justo, te odio, te odio, James te odio! - caigo de rodillas por falta de aire para abrazarme mientras las lágrimas caen por mi cuello pero de inmediato me levanto para seguir arremetiendo contra el cuadro, no lo quiero, lo quiero fuera de mi cuarto, siento las manos de alguien agarrandome por la espalda mientras lloro.

- ¡Para, para, para, Sakuno detente! - es la voz de Noah pero eso es imposible, él esta en América con los demás ¿no estoy loca verdad? - ¡Dejame, odio este cuadro, lo quiero lejos de aquí, James ya no esta y no quiero nada de él! - con mis pies lo pateo para ver que entra otra persona, es Liam que me sostiene de las piernas para tratar de tranquilizarme, en un movimiento ágil de ambos me encuentro entre los brazos de Noah pegada a su pecho mientras los dos nos encontramos en el suelo, este trata de calmar mi llanto aferrandome a su pecho mientras no dejo de llorar.

Me duele bastante el pecho, él había dicho que era un mes, no tan poco tiempo, tomo aire con dificultad pues el dolor es tanto que al parecer mi cerebro no le manda ordenes a mis órganos para respirar, esta noticia debastadora me ha hundido tres metros, me duele bastante el corazón, no es justo que se haya ido, trato de calmarme pero no puedo, el dolor es demasiado y la pena aún peor, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero mis ojos ya no pueden derramar más lágrimas es por eso que de mis ojos ya no caen estas, mi respiración se ha regularizado y puedo respirar un poco calmada pero no del todo.

- Tranquila - escucho la voz de mi amigo que me acaricia la espalda y el cabello al mismo tiempo - ¿Cómo es que estan aquí? - le pregunto pero no con dificultades para ver como este mira a la puerta, volteo la vista al igual que él para encontrarme con todos que estan en la puerta viendome con condesendencia en este momento no me importa, también veo a la selección afuera no creo que sepan lo que ha sucedido, me abrazo más a Noah, no quiero que me suelte porque si lo hace tendre la sensación de que estoy sola en esto.

- Ya no esta aquí - murmuro sobre su pecho para escuchar como alguien camina hasta tomarme de la mano - Siempre va a estar Sakuno solo que no físicamente - es la voz de Juliana que me hace cariños en la mano tratando de tranquilizarme, trato de sonreirle pero no puedo aunque me esfuerzo - Nena, él no querría verte así - dice Vanessa acercandose hasta donde estamos nosotras y lo se porque ha él nunca le ha gustado verme llorando pero no puedo evitarlo, es algo que ni siquiera la nueva Sakuno puede evitar - No llores más o él se sentira peor - me dice Steven igualmente acercandose a lo que niego con la cabeza.

Aún siento que salen algunas lágrimas que bajan por mis mejillas para desaparecer entre mi cuello - La nueva Sakuno no lloraría por tonterías y al menos ella pensaría que esta situación lo es - dice Troy para que los chicos lo golpeen mientras le dicen que se calle, de mis labios sale una pequeña risa - Gracias pero ¿cómo es que estan aquí? - les pregunto separandome un poco de Noah que me extiende la mano para levantarme pero no quiero, solo quiero estar un poco más pues siento que si me levanto voy a caerme.

- James sentía que ya no podía más y nos pidio venir junto contigo así lo hicimos, solo que tardamos un poco por que nuestros papeles estaban mal, mientras volabamos nos enteramos y venimos de inmediato aquí, no queríamos dejarte sola - rió suavemente para tratar de levantarme pero los pies no me responden  
haciendo que me quede un poco más en el suelo, me siento tan impotente por la situación, debi quedarme un poco más con él.

Lo que estoy haciendo es derramar lágimas y sentirme impotente, se que a él no le gustaría verme así, me levanto con calma pero mis pies no responden haciendome caer de nuevo al piso, sin embargo, soy sujetada por Edward quien ha reaccionado más rápido - Gracias - este me sonríe para guiarme al sofá, me siento mal, no quiero hacer nada - Sakuno - escucho la voz de Ann pero en este momento no la quiero escuchar, ella no es más algo de mi, no después de lo que ha hecho.

- Por favor vayanse este asunto no les concierne - les pide amablemente cosa rara en Patrick a lo que recibe una mirada asesina de parte de la chica - También es nuestra amiga - les dice estra cruzandose de brazos - Pero el asunto no, así que vayanse - les dice esta vez Julieta pero la chica no cede pues no hace ademán de querer irse - ¿No nos concierne? Solo porque ella se acosto con él le duele no por otra cosa, ella no tiene sentimientos es una... - Chotarou no ha terminado de decir su argumento pues ha recibido un puñetazo de lleno en la cara por parte de Noah.

- No hables de lo que no sabes y vayanse o nosotros mismos los sacaremos de aquí - los chicos salen de la casa para que el estadounidense cierre la puerta, las lágrimas siguen cayendo quiza inconcientemente porque no puedo detenerlas, mi cerebro no recibe ordenes, sin contar que las palabras dichas por el que fue mi amigo se han clavado como cuchillas en mi corazón lastimandolo aún más de lo que ya se encuentra - ¿Cuándo se van? - les pregunto secandome las lágrimas porque se que tienen que irse.

- Mañana pero Noah se queda, hizo su transferencia y por sus calificaciones lo aceptaron además hara examenes para aprobar las materias - lo miro con un enorme agradecimiento porque siempre ha estado para mi sin pedir nada a cambio, me levanto para ir a mi habitación, quiero dormir, no me siento bien - Quiero dormir - asienten con la cabeza para ayudarme a subir las escaleras, es que ni siquiera puedo hacerlo - Duerme bien - asiento para cerrar la puerta tras de mi.

Camino a mi cama y me dejo caer en ella ,coloco la almohada en mi cara para que el llanto llegue nuevamente, esta vez no hago el esfuerzo de detenerlo, deseo que corra libremente y que eso de alguna manera calme el dolor que siento, entierro mi cabeza más en la misma para gritar y dejar el llanto correr.

* * *

Despierto por los toquidos en mi puerta, me levanto solo lo necesario y noto que estoy dentro de los edredones supongo que uno de ellos lo hizo - Pasen - respondo al llamado para ver a los chicos que entran y de uno en uno me abrazan - Tenemos que irnos pero Noah nos informara de todo - me dice Billy a lo que asiento con una leve sonrisa, se retiran dejandome sola para escuchar un auto arrancando, me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, me siento cansada - Sakuno ¿quieres desayunar? - niego ante la pregunta de mi amigo.

No tengo apetitio, tomo de mi mesa un pequeño espejo para verme, tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar - No tengo apetito, solo quiero dormir - le doy la espalda cubriendome de nuevo con los edredones para cerrar los ojos - Pequeña, tienes que comer algo - me mueve lentamente pero niego con la cabeza, solo quiero dormir - Sakuno - vuelve a hacer el intento pero no quiero nada solo dormir - Te dije que no Noah, dejame sola, ¿no ves que estoy cansada?, solo vete - le digo viendolo furiosa ante la expresión de sorpresa de su parte.

No puedo evitarlo y las lágrimas acuden de nuevo, me cubro la cara con las manos, no quiero que me vea así, se acerca para abrazarme y acurrucarme en su pecho, odio enseñarle esta faceta mía - Pequeña no llores, hazlo por él - ¿por él? haría todo por James y espero que él lo supiera porque si no me sentiría más mal - Lo hare, dejare de llorar, me dare una ducha y bajare a desayunar contigo, ya no llorare más, lo prometo - mi amigo sonríe para separarse de mi y caminar a la puerta y salir mientras me levanto de la cama para ponerme las pantuflas.

Al hacerlo camino directo al baño para darme esa ducha, dejo la ropa en el cesto para colocarme bajo el agua esta caliente aunque en este momento eso no importa porque tengo una pena enorme por lo sucedido y eso provoca que no sienta nada, coloco una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo para salir de la ducha, busco ropa en el armario y saco un pantalón rojo de mezclilla entubado que me coloco para tomar una blusa strapless color blanca pero tiene dos corazones juntos como figura abarcando gran parte de la blusa.

Tomo de los cajones unos zapatos sin tacón blancos, me acerco al espejo para ondularme el cabello y camino al alahero donde veo un collar de oro blanco con un ángel como figuara me lo coloco y mi vista va a parar a los anillos de ambos, los tomo y me los coloco, seguramente ayer antes de dormir me los quite y no lo recuerdo, salgo de mi habitación para bajar las escaleras y ver a Noah hablando por teléfono con alguien, cuelga para verme - El cuerpo de James sera velado allá para sus familiares y sera transportado de inmediato aquí donde tú podras velarlo, esas fueron sus órdenes - le sonrió levemente para caminar a la cocina pero me detengo porque en el comedor ya esta el desayuno.

- Gracias por quedarte - me sonríe para tomar asiento al igual que yo, desayunamos en silencio, miro mi reloj son las 11:00 a.m. - Dame tu plato, te servire el postre - le extiendo mi plato, solo he comido poco pero no me ha dicho nada, coloca delante de mi una gelatina que como lentamente, me siento mal - ¿Quieres conocer la escuela y algunas cosas de por aquí? - me mira con desconfianza pues seguramente piensa que no estoy lista para salir pero prometi no llorar más por James porque a él no le gustaría eso.

- ¿Segura? - le sonrió levemente para ver que este asiente, al terminar me levanto para lavarme los dientes - Me dare una ducha rápida y nos vamos - asiento para verlo subir de prisa las escaleras mientras camino al baño de la planta baja pero me detengo porque el cuadro de la película no esta, siento un vacío enorme - Mande a reparar el cuadro, espero no te moleste - escucho desde las escaleras para asentir y que este se meta a su habitación mientras yo entro al sanitario para lavarme los dientes.

Camino hasta mi habitación para tomar una bolsa y meter mi cartera, el celular y algunas cosas más, bajo las escaleras para ver como sale mi amigo de su habitación ya cambiado, volteo la vista para ir a la puerta, Noah se ve muy guapo pues viste un pantalón de mezclilla azul que se le ve estupendo además de una camisa de manga corta blanca con un dibujo de un muñequito punk bastante tierno y no podían faltar los tenis converse negros, sin contar que su cabello esta alborotado pues aun no esta seco pero se ve simplemente irresistible.

* * *

Caminamos por las calles en silencio cuando un chico pasa cerca de nosotros y se me queda viendo pero obvio yo no le hago ningun caso, solo continuo caminando - Sakuno ¿podemos pasar a la tienda? - asiento para caminar hacía este y ver como se abren las puertas, Noah camina a donde estan las bebidas mientras yo me entretengo en los helados, hace bastante calor y se me antoja uno, justo cuando voy a abrir la puerta de la máquina alguien se me adelanta, volteo y me encuentro con Chotarou que me mira con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Porqué no vistes de luto? - lo ignoro y tomo uno de fresa para salir de ahí pero me detiene por el brazo esperando una respuesta - Porque a él no le gustaría - escucho la respuesta de mi amigo que me toma por la muñeca para separarme del otro que lo mira furioso - Bueno, al menos ya encontraste consuelo - le sonrió levemente para caminar con Noah, no tengo porque contestarle y lo que crea me da lo mismo, después de todo ya no somos nada, él mismo lo dejo en claro cuando prefirio a alguien que no conoce demasiado sobre mí.

Del bolso extraigo mi cartera pero mi amigo niega con la cabeza para pagar cuando se detiene para ver algo, busco con la mirada y encontramos una revista donde sale la hermana de Echizen como #1 de América además dice que esta viviendo en Japón por los torneos que este tiene en puerta, suelto una risa que provoca que mi amigo me mire extraño pero aún así me sigue para salir del establecimiento, con cuidado destapo el helado para con la cuchara sacar un pequeño pedazo y degustarlo en mi boca sin poder evitarlo detengo a Noah por la mano.

- Abre la boca - este obedece mis órdenes y le meto la cuchara para que también deguste el helado mientras le sonrió para seguir caminando seguida de este que bebe del agua que se ha comprado, damos la vuelta, solo falta poco para llegar a la escuela después de todo aunque sea sábado podemos entrar  
sin que nos digan nada, mi amigo observa la entrada como pensando si estara bonita la escuela - Vamos - lo apuro para alejarlo de esos pensamientos, le muestro algunas aulas que le gustan pues estas estan equipadas con lo mejor.

Le muestro tambien los laboratorios, las canchas de los diferentes deportes e inevitablemente las de tenis que le parecen bonitas - ¿Cómo te va de  
capitana? - me llevo a la boca un pedazo de helado, no me agrada hablar de este tema ahora pero bueno va a enterarse de todos modos - No soy más capitana de tenis ni de la selección pues al parecer a mis "amigos" se les ocurrio jugar con la hermana de Echizen y descubrieron que es una buena líder, excelente jugadora pues es la #1 en América y decidieron que yo quedaba fuera - Noah me mira negando con la cabeza.

- Vele el lado bueno, de esa manera no tendras que enseñarles tus tiros más especiales incluyendo lo que descubriste - asiento para levantarme de mi asiento y comenzar a caminar seguido de este - Te enseñare nuestro salón - no contesta solo seguimos caminando cuando escuchamos ruido no le damos importancia, abro la puerta para que este vea el salón, me acerco a la ventana y veo a la selección y al equipo de tenis al parecer entrenando cuando veo que jugaran Echizen vs Kuzunoha sera un buen partido porque dudo que la segunda se deje vencer tan fácilmente.

La primera hace un saque normal para que la segunda lo devuelva y este tome una trayectoria que la primera lee a la perfección para devolver la pelota  
fuertemente arrancandole la raqueta de lleno a la pelirroja, las chicas no hacen ningun ademán de levantarse, mi amigo tambien esta viendo el partido bebiendo agua mientras yo como poco a poco mi helado - Echizen tiene un buen control pero al parecer su debilidad es lastimar a sus oponentes - asiento con la cabeza.

Es obvio desde que la he visto jugar he notado que lastima a sus oponentes sin poder evitarlo, lo que estoy haciendo es observar de lejos y tengo que decir que su juego no es tan bueno - Vamos - Noah asiente para salir detras de mi y bajar las escaleras, para salir tenemos que pasar por las canchas así que pasamos como si nada cuando una pelota es aventada hacía nosotros - ¿Porqué no juegas contra mi? - me pregunta la novia de Chotarou, le sonrió arrogantemente para ver como mi amigo toma un cucharada de mi helado.

- Noah - lo regaño haciendo que este me sonría para ver a la chica - Estamos en una cita, así que si nos disculpas - me toma de la mano para alejarnos de ahí pero escuchamos de nuevo el ruido de la pelota que esquivamos - ¿Tienes miedo? - me pregunta provocando la risa tanto de mi amigo como la mía - Simplemente no quiero jugar, ahí tienes a tus amigos que jueguen contigo - seguimos caminando hasta la salida, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ellos... a partir de hoy estoy sola de nuevo.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	12. Llorando En Silencio

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Llorando En Silencio**

Caminamos hacía el parque - No vuelvas a decir que tenemos una cita porque no es así - le digo bastante enojada haciendo que este se detenga - ¿Porqué? - coloco mis manos en las caderas viendolo enojada - Porque no tenemos una relación Noah y tienes que entenderlo - este sonríe para quitar mis manos de ahí - Lo sé Sakuno y lo entiendo, de verdad - me abraza y por un momento me siento tranquila pero no tanto, el recuerdo de James viene de nuevo a mi, es por eso que me suelto de ese abrazo para seguir caminando.

Este me sigue colocandose a mi lado para subir unas cuantas escaleras y encontrarnos en unas canchas de tenis callejeras - Creí que iríamos al parque - camino hasta la máquina expendidora para sacar una barra de chocolate, no había comido jamás una pero solo sera una - Vamos - la abro para comer un pedazo y darle a mi amigo que empieza a comersela, caminamos por las calles cuando vemos a varios estudiantes que vienen de las canchas de tenis, no los culpo es sábado y los partidos fueron pospuestos para mañana domingo.

Incluso estoy obligada a ir al de Hiotey por órdenes del profesor, ya que, no me queda de otra si no quiero que este me baje calificación aunque practicamente ya pase su materia pero bueno aún así ire, veo la entrada del parque, este esta lleno de parejas y familias, me muerdo el labio al ver a chicas y chicos tomados de la mano, de alguna manera me recuerda a James, lo extraño demasiado, debi quedarme un poco más con él aunque no me lo hubiera  
permitido de eso si estoy bien segura.

- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta Noah bastante preocupado así que asiento tratando de tranquilizarlo - Es un sendero bastante largo, cuando quieras podemos volver - asiente para seguir caminando a mi lado, eso si que es nuevo, por lo general a él no le gustan estas cosas pero creo que lo hace para que este distraída, no esta funcionando del todo porque aún pienso en él como siempre lo hare - ¿Qué relación tenías con James? - ladeo la cabeza para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - se que es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta pero no he tenido opción y de verdad que lo lamento - Uno de tus antiguos amigos dijo que te acostabas con él. así que supuse que era en parte cierto - lo miro furiosa para dar media vuelta, no porque el idiota de Chotarou y si dije idiota haya dicho esas cosas él le va creer, no niego que solo una vez me acoste con él pero solo fue una vez, aunque le pedi que se repitiera pero hasta él sabía que no lo deseba.

Me muerdo más fuerte el labio para no decirle palabrotas a Noah pero en verdad me ha molestado que crea que es verdad lo que dijo el otro - Sakuno, espera - trata de hacer que me detenga pero no pienso hacerlo, de verdad que no, ahora si se paso de la raya - Sakuno - me sujeta de la mano para que me detenga y de un manotazo me suelto de su agarre - Esucha, no pienso contestarte que relación tenía con James, lo que me ha molestado es que creas lo que dijo Chotarou - este suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que Noah no quiere peleas en este momento pero es algo que no puedo evitar - No le creo, solo quiero saber que relación tenías con James porque él te amaba, todos lo sabíamos y tú tambien ¿qué sentías por él? - meneo la cabeza, no pienso contestarle eso porque no tiene ni idea de nada, además no estoy preparada para hablar de esas cosas en este momento - No quiero hablar de eso - este solo se encoje de hombros para comenzar a caminar así que hago lo mismo.

* * *

El trayecto ha sido en silencio, regresamos a casa pero ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada desde hace un rato y es la primera vez que me pesa el silencio con una persona - El cuadro lo van a entregar mañana y el velorio sera el lunes en la tarde después de tus clases - asiento ante la información que me da, la verdad es que no tengo cabeza para resolver esos asuntos, me detengo en la tienda, necesito comprar algunas cosas - Tengo que comprar despensa - asiente para abrir la puerta y dejarme pasar primero como todo un caballero.

Agarro un carrito y empiezo a meter cosas que necesito como siempre lo hago, me detengo en el estante de gelatinas, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hacer postres pero supongo que de alguna manera tengo que distraerme, coloco varias en el carrito para comprar más cosas, para finalmente pasar a la caja, le entrego la tarjeta al cajero para darle propina al que embolsa mis cosas pero esta vez Noah toma las bolsas, supongo que él va a cargar cada vez que pasemos.

Vamos en silencio con dirección a casa cuando suena el celular de este así que deja las bolsas un momento en el piso - ¿Bueno? - al parecer no se escucha nada porque hace unas caras medio graciosas - Pondre el altavoz - y así lo hace, ahora podre escuchar la conversación, no es que me interese pero bueno ha sido decisión de él - Se puede saber en donde estas Noah y quien te ha dado el derecho de cambiarte de institución - reconozco la voz de su mamá, una señora bastante estricta por decirlo suavemente aunque es más una mandona que otra cosa.

- Es mi decisión, Sakuno me necesita y por eso me cambie de institución - sonríe levemente para tranquilizarme, me alegra que diga que se cambio de institución por mi, de un modo me hace sentir que le importo aunque ya sabía que él sentía algo por mi, solo que trate de no darme cuenta porque no quería poner en riesgo nuestra amitad, porque es justo lo que él significa para mi solo un amigo, no hay manera de que sea de otra forma - ¿Riuzaky-san? Hijo lindo, admiro que por ella te hayas cambiado pero no me consultaste así que con la pena tendras que volver a América mañana mismo - nos hemos quedado viendo.

Ninguno de los dos quiere que se vaya, ahora más que nunca lo necesito, si se va me sentire sola y no me importa ser catalogada como alguien egoísta solo no quiero estar sola no en este momento, Noah comprende la situación porque me sonríe de nueva cuenta tratando de tranquilizarme, como siempre lo hace - No pienso volver mamá y lo siento de verdad que si, pero ella me necesita y me quedo - la risa que suelta la señora me ha erizado la piel pero bueno es que ella es así, lo se porque he hecho negocios con ella en diversas ocasiones.

- No te estoy dando a elegir, vas a volver por órdenes familiares - eso quiere decir que Noah se va por órdenes familiares, la verdad es que no entiendo a que se refieren con eso - ¿Cuáles órdenes familiares? - bueno al menos me van a resolver la duda por lo menos, pero aún así no quiero que se vaya porque si eso sucede me sentire bastante sola y la verdad es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos.

- La empresa tiene algunos negocios que cerrar y te necesito, así que vuelves, te quiero aquí mañana mismo - se escucha el sonido de que ha colgado y miro a mi amigo que solo suelta un suspiro de cansancio para tomar las bolsas de compras y comenzar a caminar, supongo que ha decido regresar - Lo siento - su disculpa, me dice que aunque no le gusta la idea tiene que hacer caso a su madre o de lo contrario esta se pondra furica y no creo que quiera eso, bueno se que yo no lo quiero, de eso si estoy segura.

- No te preocupes - le digo tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras veo que aún es bastante temprano, en eso suena su celular así que nuevamente nos detenemos pero esta vez no es una llamada sino un mensaje - He mandado un auto a recogerte así que date prisa, el avión sale a las 4:00 p.m. - termina este viendome a los ojos mientras se alborota el cabello señal de que se encuentra estresado y bastante frustrado, miro mi reloj son las dos de la tarde supongo que debemos darnos prisa, recoje las bolsas para seguir caminando con dirección a casa.

* * *

Abro la puerta para dejarlo pasar y que este lleve las compras a la cocina, lo veo dejarlas ahí para mirarme - Desearía que te quedaras - es lo que sale de mi boca, no debi decir eso pero ahora ya ni se lo que digo, debo volver a calmarme como siempre lo hacía, tengo que volver a ser como la nueva Sakuno, la que no tiene amigos, si definitivamente tengo que volver a ser ella - No puedo o de lo contrario mi madre es capaz de matarte y después a mi pero hare  
que todos estemos en contacto contigo - asiento para ver como sube a su habitación para hacer las maletas.

En eso suena el timbre, camino hasta la puerta para abrirlo y encontrarme con uno de los empleados de la empresa de Noah más bien de su mamá aunque pronto sera de él - Riuzaky-sama, vengo por el joven Noah - asiento para ver que este baja con varias maletas, de inmediato el empleado va a ayudarlo, eso si que es un poco raro porque a él no le gusta que lo ayuden pero supongo que son órdenes de su madre - Nos vemos - besa mi frente para salir mientras el empleado sube las cosas y las acomoda.

Lo tomo de la mano para voltearle la cara y depositar un beso en sus labios, bien se que eso no es bueno pero justo ahora necesito hacerle saber que solo le tengo cariño - Te quiero - le digo después de separarme para que este me vea con una leve sonrisa - También te quiero - me responde para abordar el vehículo que espera por él, me despido por última vez con la mano para ver alejarse el auto, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que la soledad nunca me ha sabido tan fea.

Camino a la casa para abrir la puerta y cerrar la puerta tras de mi, esto es un poco raro como jamás lo había pensado, camino a la cocina para hacer algo de comer, solo quiero leche creo, me sirvo un vaso y lo bebo de prisa para lavar el vaso y dejarlo en el estante, camino hasta uno de los sillones y me dejo caer sobre el, ahora es cuando no tengo ganas de hacer nada y eso es bastante raro pero bueno no me siento con demasiadas fuerzas o ganas de hacer algo, prendo la televisión para ver que hay en esta pero lo único que encuentro son programas de cocina, genial, en estos momentos que siento hambre pero mi estómago no quiere comer.

Sigo cambiando de canales por varios minutos cuando me detengo en un programa de deportes, estan hablando del torneo de selcciones que se celebrara dentro de nada - Ahora conoceremos un poco más sobre la tenista Echizen Andrea, la hermana del mejor tenista del mundo, esta es la que entrena en estos momentos a nuestra selección así que damos por hecho que ganaremos el torneo - anuncia la conductora, de mis labios sale una risa, no creo que ganen, aún no conocen a las demás selecciones y yo tendría un poco de miedo si fuera ellos.

Pasan un breve reportaje sobre los logros de la novia de mi ex amigo, ha ganado bastantes torneos pero me pregunto ¿de qué sirven?, pero bueno yo no he ganado ninguno porque simplemente no me interesan, que se le va a hacer - Tenemos la noticia de que el capitán de la selección alemana estara en Japón por asuntos de estudio, no tenemos idea de donde se inscribira pero podemos decirle que es estadounidense, sin embargo, se naturalizo alemán con tan solo diez años de edad, su nombre es Alexander Berner el catalogado más guapo de Alemania - no pasan nada de él así que apago la televisión.

Supongo que debe ser guapo como dicen aunque eso no me interesa además ni siquiera saben en que escuela estara, así que no tengo porque darle importancia, solo espero que no sea la mía sin contar que me causa la duda del porque decidio estudiar en Japón, bueno si se que tenemos niveles de estudio bastantes altos pero Alemania no se queda atrás, me levanto de sillón para caminar a la cocina, quiero un poco de agua, justo antes de tomarla me detengo acabo de tomar leche y si no quiero un dolor de estómago es mejor no beber agua.

Regreso al sillón pero esta vez no me acuesto en uno, solo me quedo de pie en la sala viendo que por primera vez me siento sola en esa enorme casa, antes recibía las visitas de Chotarou, casi siempre comiamos juntos pero bueno eso es imposible porque resulta que prefiere a su novia al igual que los que creí eran mis amigos, ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy destinada a no tener amigos, eso si que suena bien para la nueva Sakuno, lo que me recuerda, subo a mi habitación para ver pegado el calendario que había hecho, como ya no lo voy a necesitar supongo que los tengo que tirar, igual el del equipo de tenis.

Les quito las tachuelas para enrrollarlos y tirarlos a la basura, es hora de sacarla, el camión no tarda así que me doy prisa, me coloco las pantuflas para salir y dejarlas al lado del buzón, me detengo cuando veo salir de la casa de Chotarou a las chicas del equipo y a la selección, estos se me quedan viendo pero solo dejo las bolsas y camino de regreso a casa - ¡Sakuno, espera! - escucho a Ann pero la verdad es que en este momento no tengo ganas de escuchar lo que sea que me va decir así que la ignoro y entro a casa.

Me dejo caer en la puerta, no creo poder soportar esto ahora, me abrazo a mis rodillas y suspiro en repetidas ocasiones, si tan solo no se hubiera ido James, al menos estaría levemente feliz pero ¿cómo estarlo?, cuando la persona que amas se ha ido y tú ni siquiera te despediste de ella, bueno si lo hice pero eso me hace sentir peor, es por eso que pienso que debi quedarme con él más tiempo, eso hubiera sido mejor, eso es lo que pienso, me levanto para caminar a mi habitación y tomar entre mis manos una pulsera negra, no pienso ponerme algo más llamativo porque él odiaba esas cosas, la amarro en mi muñeca derecha y algunas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.

Las quito de mi rostro y pienso que a él no le gustaría verme así, sonrió levemente para bajar de nuevo a la cocina y esta vez si preparar algo o de lo contrario morire de hambre y eso no sería bueno, esta bien que deseo verlo pero no creo que a él le gustaría, preparo un sandwich de jamón con arroz al lado y un vaso de leche, eso es lo único que podre comer porque lo demás es elaborado y no deseo cocinar, al terminar lavo los trastes para subir a mi habitación y lavarme los dientes.

Entonces es cuando veo la cama y me dejo caer en ella, solo quiero dormir, es lo que más deseo ahora de verdad que si, me meto en los edredones para mirar el reloj, son las cuatro de la tarde, supongo que Noah ya esta volando en uno de sus tantos aviones pero no es hora de pensar en eso, recargo mi cabeza en la almohada y espero a que el sueño acuda a mi aunque no quiere, es por eso que me encuentro dando vueltas en la cama, no puedo dormir y me pregunto ¿porqué?.

Quiza porque no quiero soñar con nadie o más bien porque a lo mejor sueño con él y eso solo va a aumentar el dolor y no quiero eso me repito una y otra vez, es cuando veo que ni siquiera me he cambiado de ropa, hay que ser sincera no voy a dormir en estos momentos esa es la más grande verdad digan lo que digan, es por eso que me levanto para ir a la computadora aunque sea unos momentos pero antes de prenderla me detengo, en realidad no me voy a conectar a ninguna red social para recibir las condolencias de ellos ya que todo mundo pensaba que teníamos una relación.

Si la tuvimos pero solo de hermanos aunque es ahora cuando pienso que los hermanos no hacen el amor entre ellos, eso sería tecnicamente incesto bueno se podría decir que si tuvimos algo pero nunca supe que fue, aunque al final terminamos casandonos solo entre los dos lo cual lo hizo aún más especial, de verdad que si lo amaba porque siempre estuvo para mi cuando más lo necesite y me cuidaba como Noah lo hace ahora, en verdad que le agradezco por todo lo que hizo por mi y espero que él estuviera enterado o de lo contrario no soy una buena persona.

Tomo un libro de la libreía que tengo para disponerme a leer, quiza así olvide un poco y puede que me quede dormida que es lo que quiero después de todo, el título suena interesante, empiezo a leerlo tratando de alejar los pensamientos que acuden a mi mente y me repito como un mantra "no pienses en eso", respiro seguidamente para tratar de calmarme es lo que más deseo de verdad que si, así que calmate, me abazo a mi misma para reterner las lágrimas que quieren salir.

No debo llorar me repito seguidamente para que las malditas lágrimas se queden dentro y no salgan, empiezo a leer nuevamente, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado, miro el reloj son las ocho de la noche y no quiero cenar así que dejo el libro aun lado para dormir aunque sea un poco después de todo mañana tengo que ir al maldito partido de Hiotey vs Fudomine, no puedo faltar porque el profesor va estar ahí contando cuantos chicos y chicas estan presentes, lo bueno es que no tendremos que ir con el uniforme, eso si que sería fatal después de todo es domingo, recargo mi cabeza en la almohada no sin antes programar la alarma a las ocho de la mañana ya que el partido empieza a las nueve y media, me cubro bien con los edredones para disponerme a dormir.

* * *

Despierto un poco agitada al haber soñado con el momento en que nos casamos, las lágrimas acuden a mi y esta vez no trato de detenerlas, es mejor que salgan, me levanto para ir al baño y dejar la ropa en el cesto al regresar la lavare, el agua resbala por mi cuerpo y las lágrimas siguen saliendo es lo que me gusta de la ducha el agua de esta se confunde conn las lágrimas y no se nota que estoy llorando, al menos eso me hace pensar que el dolor es menos, salgo de la ducha para verme en el espejo.

No se nota que he llorado, bueno de hecho si así que supongo que tendre que llevarme unos lentes negros para que no vean que he estado llorado pero no creo que sea tan drastico porque no se nota demasiado así que solo los llevare en la bolsa, miro la hora son las ocho y media supongo que debo darme prisa o llegare tarde, tomo del closet un pantalón de mezclilla rojo que se ajusta a mi cuerpo para ponerme una blusa strapless color blanca pero que tiene un oso como estampado, de alguna manera me gustan mucho los osos.

Empiezo a peinar mi cabello, esta vez me hago un leve moño pero algunos mechones caen por mi cara, no los aparto se me ven bien, tomo unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco con un moño rojo combinan bien, tomo del alajero los anillos de ambos y me los coloco como si en verdad estuviera casada, meneo la cabeza estoy casada y no pienso quitarme esos anillos pase lo que pase, me coloco la pulsera negra al igual que mi reloj para ver que faltan cuarenta minutos.

Tomo un bolso donde meto el celular y la cartera además de los lentes y otras cosas más, salgo de mi habitación cuando escucho el timbre, entonces recuerdo que traían el cuadro, maldigo, bueno aún hay tiempo, abro la puerta y veo a los empleados - Pueden colocarlo aquí - señalo donde antes estaban así que se disponen a hacer su trabajo y en menos de diez minutos esta completo el trabajo, les doy una buena propina para que salgan de la casa bastantes felices, sonrió por eso.

- Gracias señorita - niego con la cabeza para verlos partir así que cierro la casa y coloco el sistema de alarma, entonces doy media vuelta para comenzar a caminar cuando escucho que la puerta de la casa de mi ex amigo se abre dejando ver a todos los de ayer, estos me miran pero solo comienzo a caminar es mejor que no cruce palabras con ellos tal y como le adverti a su novia.

* * *

Comienzo a caminar pero se me ocurre que para que no me hablen escuchare música así que saco uno de los tres celulares que uso para conectarle los auriculares y escuchar un poco de música que a James le gustaba, entonces recuerdo que él fue quien me regalo ese celular con todas las canciones que nos gustan a ambos, una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y la limpio con cuidado para detenerme en la tienda y comprar un agua fría además de un helado de fresa.

No pienso hacerme adicta a estos pero hace demasiado calor, además tengo que soportar el sol pues los partidos van a durar bastante, pago y doy propina para salir pero esta vez me encuentro con ellos pues a penas van pasando escucho que Ann me habla pero solo sigo mi camino subiendo el volumen, no quiero hablar con ellos, aprieto ligeramente el paso para llegar cuanto antes al parque y estar lejos de ellos es lo que más deseo en estos momentos, voy dando la vuelta cuando choco con alguien, maldigo, porque al parecer no es mi día por suerte no he derramado nada.

- Lo siento - le pido disculpas a la persona que al verme sonríe - No te preocupes, si me disculpas - se aleja caminando así que sigo con mi camino, no quiero llegar tarde de verdad que no quiero.

* * *

Entro a las canchas de tenis y suspiro, esto si que va ser agobiante, camino hasta donde esta el cartel de los juegos, busco con la mirada al equipo de la escuela cuando lo encuentro me dirijo a la cancha, hay demasiada gente y no solo eso alumnas de bastantes escuelas lo se porque ellas si usan uniformes lo cual me resulta un poco gracioso, eso hace que una sonrisa se instale en mis labios, eso ya es una victoria en estos tiempos, veo las gradas así que empiezo a buscar con la vista un asiento apartado de los demás.

No quiero estar cerca de ellos es lo que debo hacer, hay pocos alumnos aún, así que decido sentarme hasta arriba alejada de los demás, en eso veo llegar al profesor - Esperaremos un poco más a sus compañeros y pasare lista - asentimos con la cabeza, es cuando saco mi bote de helado al igual que la cuchara, hace demasiado calor y es tan temprano, no quiero imaginarme como va a estar más tarde esa si es la verdad, me llevo a la boca una cucharada de helado que me sabe a gloria.

Veo llegar a algunos de los estudiantes que se ven con cara de sueño, bastante diría yo, es cuando el profesor empieza a contarlos para disponerse a pasar lista, cuando me nombra alzo la mano para ver que la mayoría me mira incluso algunos chicos me devoran con la vista como odio que hagan eso, no entiendo porque a algunas personas solo les gusta el físico, los ignoro para seguir comiendo, cuando veo llegar a los demás que toman asiento apartados de mi, veo que Natsume me mira y trata de acercarse pero Echizen la sienta.

Claro que la maldita no va permitir que alguien se me acerque, eso es más que obvio pero que agradezca porque le he cedido todo voluntariamente, aunque ellos también decidieron y me toco perder, que se la va a hacer - Les tengo una sorpresa - anuncia el profesor levantando murmullos, espero o más bien deseo que diga que podemos irnos a casa, eso me haría bastante feliz pero no creo que sea para tanto, me llevo a la boca otro pedazo de helado donde esta vez degusto un trozo de fresa y sabe condenadamente más que delicioso, me saboreo los labios.

- Van a tener un nuevo compañero de clases - anuncia bastate feliz el profesor haciendo que las chicas se emocionen al escuchar "el compañero de clase", porque se que si dice compañera la chica estaría acabada antes de presentarse, muchos creen que las chicas de clase alta son buenas y santas pero es todo lo contrario, la mayoría ha tenido su primera vez antes de los catorce, volteo la vista a las demás canchas para ver al Rikkai, sus partidos empezaran después de los de nosotros pero aún así estan entrenando eso si esta bien, a eso le llamo dedicación.

Mi vista va parar a Yukimura que observa desde lejos después de todo él ya no es capitán de esa escuela pero siempre la apoya al menos eso dicen los  
que asisten, la verdad no lo se y tampoco estoy tan interesada, me llevo a la boca otro trozo de helado cuando escucho gritos de felicidad por parte de las chicas de mi salón, entonces inevitablemente miro hacía donde esta el profesor a su lado hay un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes además de que se ve alto.

Sin contar que viste de una manera casual como a mi me agrada pues usa una bermuda de cuadros cafes con blancos que lo hace lucir muy tierno, esta usando unos tenis converse blancos que van bien con su tez blanca, sin contar que su camisa es blanca y tiene un dibujo de un muñequito punk que tiene su corazón entre las manos y una frase que dice "es tuyo, ya no lo quiero" eso me hace pensar un poco de que quiza el chico esta como se diría lastimado por una relación, lo cual no me agrada para nada pero quiza solo quiza ha sentido el dolor de ser rechazado aunque se me hace difícil porque es bastante guapo como para que alguien lo rechaze.

- Es su nuevo compañero de clase, Berner Alexander - las chicas suspiran al reconocer el nombre y veo que la selección se medio levanta, apuesto a que no pueden creer que alguien como él este aquí pero se que el que haya escojido esta escuela no es solo una casualidad, ni por obra de destino, los chicos lo miran de arriba a bajo examinado a uno de sus posibles rivales eso si que es un poco raro, yo me preocuparía más porque no les haga algo ahora que lo que les puede hacer dentro del terreno cuando tengan un partido contra él.

El chico se acerca para presentarse supongo - Un placer conocerlos, espero nos llevemos bien aunque no falta mucho para que acabe la escuela - sonríe deslumbrando a las chicas que suspiran, eso si que me parece tonto, bueno no he de negar que tiene una sonrisa bonita pero por ahora solo pienso en la de James, él de verdad que tenía una sonrisa hermosa a veces le decía que si quisiera ganaría el premio a la mejor sonrisa y él solo reía, una lágrima deciende por mi mejilla así que la limpio para ponerme los lentes.

No voy a permitir que nadie me vea llorar, no ahora cuando más fuerte debo parecer - Puede sentarse donde quiera - las chicas le señalan que se siente con ellas como todas niñas tontas, eso si que me parece tonto, volteo de nuevo la vista a la cancha donde siguen entrenando los miembros del Rikkai, vaya que se lo toman en serio, siento que me cubren el sol y eso es imposible porque no hay nubes en el cielo, volteo para encontrarme con el nuevo chico de pie frente a mi, todos nos miran incluso noto que los de la selección nos miran esperando a que le diga algo para alejarlo.

- Escuche lo de James, lo siento - abro los ojos al escuchar el nombre de mi esposo, instintivamente me llevo las manos al anillo, no quiero hablar de él en este momento justo cuando estaba empezando a olvidarlo me lo esta recordando - ¿Lo conociste? - es una pregunta que quiero que responda porque no lo conozco de ningun lado y no recuerdo que mi esposo me haya hablado de él, bueno en realidad mi esposo casi no hablaba de sus amigos o quiza es que yo nunca le pregunte por ellos, genial si que me llevo el título a la mejor esposa del año.

- Su empresa tenía bastantes negocios con la mía, era inevitable no conocerlo, además era una excelente persona, siempre hablaba de ti - me muerdo el labio para no llorar o levantarme e irme del lugar para llorar en casa donde tengo la almohada que me acompaña en estos días - ¿Me conoces? - asiente con la cabeza para incarse ante mi, todas las chicas suspiran de sorpresa al ver eso, incluso noto que el profesor no puede creer lo que esta viendo - Se todo sobre ti Sakuno, además James sabía que aunque no te conocía me gustabas por lo que él me contaba - toma mi mano y yo estoy absorta.

Acaba de decir que le gusto aunque no me conoce, eso si que es bastante raro, además como se le ocurre a James decirle cosas sobre mi, si estuviera vivo me encargaría de matarlo con mis propias manos - Lo siento pero en este momento no pienso en esas cosas - me sincero con el chico porque es verdad, no quiero ninguna relación, primero tengo que superar lo de mi esposo y quiza después pensar en los demás - Tengo bastante tiempo - me atrae hacía él para abrazarme.

Es cuando siento un calor parecido al de James, siento que las lágrimas se agolpan lo bueno es que tengo lentes o de lo contrario ya estaría llorando, el chico se separa de mi para sonreirm,e escuchamos que el partido va empezar así que este se sienta a mi lado mientras lo veo con asombro porque él parece normal mientras yo siento como mi corazón me golpea aceleradamente, me llevo una cucharada de helado a la boca para al menos tratar de distraerme con este nuevo asunto que se me ha presentado.

Esto no puede estar pasando me digo mentalmente, veo salir a ambos equipos bastante concentrados, bueno eso siempre se ve en el de Hiotey pero el Fudomine se ve excesivamente concentrado, eso solo lo vi con el capitán Tachibana, recorro con la vista a los miembros de ambos equipos cuando mi vista se detiene en ¿Chotarou?, eso es imposible, porque él esta con sus nuevos amigos, lo busco con la vista pero no lo encuentro así que supongo que si va jugar con el equipo me va gustar ver como su novia lo ha entrenado porque no usa su mano derecha sino la izquierda.

Bueno solo espero que no le vaya tan mal, ambos equipos se saludan para empezar con individuales tres por parte de Hiotey sale el capitán de este y por parte de Fudomine sale Kamio, miro a Ann que parece bastante calmada, eso es raro pero bueno no me voy a meter, no son mis asuntos, además ya no tengo ninguna relación con ella así que no debería de importarme, si eso debe de ser, el capitán comienza haciendo un saque bastante complicado que su contrincante no puede devolver.

No me interesa ese partido así que volteo a las demás canchas, los partidos se ven más entretenidos, desearía ver el que quisiera y no estar aquí obligada por el maldito profesor, trato de calmarme, no debo de estresarme, eso no me hace bien - ¿Me das? - asiento para extenderle la cuchara, este saborea el helado mientras veo que han pasado veinte minutos y el partido ha terminado ganando el Hiotey.

* * *

Los siguientes partidos son bastantes parejos y para sorpresa de todos van empatados con el Fudomine un equipo que todo mundo piensa es demasiado blando como para estar en estos torneos aunque más bien pienso lo contrario porque son bastante unidos y después de todo eso es lo que se llama equipo, el último partido es Chotarou vs Shinji, lo recuerdo porque fue él quien lastimo a Echizen del ojo la vez que jugaro,n me pregunto si tiene la misma ténica o ha madurado como espero que lo haya hecho de verdad.

El primero empieza haciendo un saque que no conocía, lo que quiere decir que esa maldita bruja lo ha entrenado, miro a donde estan ellos - Van a observar jugar a mi novio al que yo misma entrene - lo bueno de ella es que le gusta ser discreta, notese el sarcasmo, Shinji lo devuelve a penas para marcar el punto, noto una sonrisa en la cara de mi ex amigo, eso quiere decir que solo esta jugando un poco con su contricante, de pronto hace un saque rápido que rodea a su contrincante para rodearlo a él e impactarse en el estómago del contrario quien cae de rodillas escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Aprieto los puños, jamás crei que Chotarou recurriría a eso, jamás debes dañar a tu oponente solo disfrutar del partido pero al parecer él ya no piensa lo mismo, me muerdo el labio para no ir y reclamarle a esa maldita víbora pero no pienso hacerlo ya no son nada mío, escucho un grito, volteo la vista a la cancha para ver a Shinji con la mano en su mejilla, el arbitro lo socorre para examinarlo, veo que esta se encuentra bastante hinchada - Fudomine no puede continuar, Hiotey gana - todo mundo festeja, menos yo.

No puedo creer que utilizara esas artimañas - ¿Estás bien? - digo que si con la cabeza para levantarme al igual que Alexander, se me hace un poco raro llamarlo así aunque sea en mis pensamientos, eso si que es complicado, bajo los escalones al igual que este que me toma de la mano para ir con el profesor - Lo espero puntual en el aula - el rubio asiente para retirarse con una reverencia llevandome a mi de la mano, me suelto porque ha sonado mi celular y tengo que contestar quiera o no.

- ¿Bueno? - escucho un poco de silencio - Un auto la recojera en su casa después de la escuela para ir al velorio, solo asistira usted y el jover Berner - sonrió levemente al menos no voy a estar sola aunque eso me haría bien - Gracias - cuelgo para guardar el teléfono y seguir caminando, el partido de tenis del Hiotey ha sido interesante, me hizo dar cuenta de que los jugadores que iba a entrenar deben ser agresivos pero con eso no se ganan los torneos.

Caminamos un poco más cuando veo a un grupo de chicas, ladeo la vista y veo al equipo de tenis caminando tras de mi al igual que a la selección, seguramente van a almorzar o algo así, las chicas de enfrente se detienen y por ende Alexander y yo terminamos deteniendonos - Mira nada más aquien tenemos aquí - maldigo por lo bajo, esperaba no encontrarmelas de nuevo pero supongo que la vez que derrote a su capitana debería de haber sabido que ese juego me iba a seguir siempre.

- ¿Quieres qué te gane de nuevo? - sonrió levemente para que la capitana del equipo de tenis femenil del Rikkai de un paso hasta colocarse frente a mi  
- Más te vale que jugues la final - niego con la cabeza, seguramente se entero de que era capitana pero no lo soy más - No soy capitana del equipo de Hiotey - la sonrisa de la chica se borra para mirarme con furia - ¿Cómo? - me pregunta apretando los puños mientras veo como sus compañeras se colocan a su lado, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de esto pero supongo que cuanto antes lo resuelva mejor.

- Resulta que el equipo de Hiotey nombro una nueva capitana mientras estaba de viaje y ya no soy más capitana - es la verdad cuando escucho que alguien se coloca a mi lado, es Echizen que le sonríe a las que tiene en frente - Yo soy la nueva capitana y ten por seguro querida que te vamos a derrotar - la capitana la ignora para verme directo a los ojos mientras veo el berrinche de Echizen - Tú mejor sabes que nadie puede vencerme además de ti claro esta, entonces creo que deberías advertirle a tus amiguitas que nosotras no tenemos piedad con nadie - toma un mechon de mi cabello para sonreirme - No tengo amigas así que por mi puedes destruirlas y tranquila... se que ganaras - tomo de la mano a Alexander y me alejo.

* * *

Salgo de las canchas de tenis pero me detengo porque he sido descortes con mi acompañante - Lo lamento - le pido disculpas soltandolo de la mano para que este camine a un bote de basura y deposite el bote de helado para regresar a donde me encuentro - Tranquila no pasa nada, lo que esa chica te ha dicho me resulta grato, eso quiere decir que eres más fuerte de lo que es Echizen - lo miro absorta, no puedo creer que la conozca, bueno se que es famosa pero no es tan fuerte.

- ¿La conoces? - asiente como niño pequeño para tomarme de la mano - Por desgracia, su familia quizo hacer negocios con la mía pero mis padres no quisieron y esta se puso como loca, incluso me avento un cenicero a la cabeza, mira, me dieron tres puntadas - se levanta un poco el cabello para dejarme ver una leve cicatriz, instintivamente llevo una de mis manos a su frente para acariciar la herida, me recuerda a como lo hacía con James, de hecho se parece bastante a él y no entiendo como es posible.

- ¿Quieres caminar? - asiente para tomar de nuevo mi mano pues ya me había soltado y comenzar a caminar por las calles, por primera vez me siento un  
poco más feliz aunque no se ha ido del todo el recuerdo de James y es obvio que jamás se ira - Escuche que ambos se casaron, más bien me dijo él, estaba feliz como no te imaginas - le sonrió levemente porque me agrada que se lo haya dicho a alguien, una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y él la nota así que se detiene, me quita los lentes y la limpia con sus dedos para mostrar una sonrisa.

- También estoy feliz de haberme casado con él - me abraza y dejo que su calor me llene porque desde que se murio lo único que hago es sentir frío porque él ya no esta y el saber que no lo voy a ver más solo agranda la herida porque simplemente no se me hace justo que una persona como él haya muerto cuando muchas personas malas viven y gozan de plena salud, se que Dios así lo quizo y no puedo evitarlo, las lágrimas no caen más por mis mejillas pero siento algo caliente en ellas supongo que ni siquiera noto que caen ya.

Alexander las limpia con sus dedos cuidando el no lastimarme, seguidamente besa mi frente para abrazarme, en sus brazos me siento bien como desde que murio él no me sentía, es entonces que pienso que quiza debi conocerlo para sentirme de nueva cuenta feliz eso si que me gusta de alguna manera, seguimos caminando y noto que él trae puestos mis lentes, lo hacen lucir bastante guapo - Se te ven bien - le digo alagandolo causando una risa de él que besa mi frente para seguir caminando, decido llevarlo a un restaurant, la verdad es que tengo hambre después de todo no desayune nada porque no tenía hambre pero ahora de pronto si la siento.

* * *

Nos sentamos en una mesa que tiene vista a la calle, de lo contrario me hubiera sentido encerrada - ¿Qué van a pedir? - me pregunta la mesera que se come con los ojos a mi acompañante, supongo que a donde va es el centro de atención, debe molestarle bastante - Quiero una ensalada por favor y un té  
helado - pido y veo como esta lo anota en su libreta para esperar la respuesta de Alexander - Una hamburguesa por favor y un té helado - asiente para anotar y recibir los menús que le entregamos.

- ¿Tu novia va a querer algo más? - nos pregunta la mesera a lo que mi acompañante niega con la cabeza, no puedo creer que aún existan chicas que usen esas artimañas con los chicos, es obvio que no somos novios, la comida llega y comenzamos a comer en silencio, entonces se me antoja su hamburguesa y maldigo pero este cambia los platos para sonreirme - Solo mientras se te pasa el antojo - me dice así que me dispongo a comer aunque un poco difícil la hamburguesa que esta enorme así que termina ayudandome colocando sus manos en una parte de la hamburguesa para que la muerda con mordidas pequeñas.

Al final me lleno de ella y digo que no más con la cabeza así que vuelve a cambiar los platos mientras me mira con una sonrisa - Eres tal y como él decía - lo detengo con la mano mientras tomo un poco de té helado - No quiero ser grosera pero preferiría no hablar de ese tema, no ahora - asiente para seguir  
comiendo, creo que en verdad me entiende, terminamos de comer para pedir la cuenta, me dispongo a pagar mis alimentos pero este niega con la cabeza - Jamás paga una dama - sonrió para ver como deja la tarjeta que la mesera se lleva para regresar con su tarjeta y la cuenta.

Deja propina para tomarme de la mano y salir del establecimiento, caminamos un poco más rumbo al parque para detenernos frente a la fuente y sentarnos en una pequeña banca, me agrada esto, sentir el aire libre en mi cara me da una sensación de tranquilidad y tener a alguien a mi lado tambien me tranquiliza, la sensación de nuestras manos entrelazadas me gusta demasiado, nos levantamos para caminar un poco por el parque para finalmente salir de este y caminar por las calles, miro el reloj, son las dos de la tarde y me siento en extremo cansada.

- ¿Quieres qué te lleve a tu casa? - asiento para guiarlo, no esta lejos pero no quiero ir sola además he de suponer que en algun momento la va a conocer y que mejor que cuanto antes, pasamos por la tienda y veo detrás de nosotros a los dos equipos, no les doy importancia, solo sigo caminando, cuando noto que este se fija en el anillo que traigo - ¿De él? - asiento para mostrarle que son dos pero se hacen uno y sonríe para admirarlo - Pienso usarlo para siempre - me lo coloca de nuevo para seguir caminando - ¿Incluso cuando te cases? - eso es más que obvio pues pienso llevar dos en la misma mano - Por supuesto - asiente para sonreirme, su sonrisa me llena de luz y eso me hace sentir aunque sea un poco feliz.

* * *

Me detengo en mi casa para que este la admire - Es bonita, te acompaño a la puerta - asiento para caminar por el pequeño camino de piedras hasta la entrada, me detengo para que este bese mi frente - Cuidate, nos vemos mañana - jamás espere que congeniaramos tan rápido pero creo y me estoy dejando llevar por que se parece a James pero Alexander es un poco más posesivo y mi esposo no era así.

Abro la puerta para cerrar y caminar a la ventana que da a la calle, lo veo pasar por los de la selección que solo lo miran alejarse, camino hasta la sala y me dejo caer en un sofá, necesito descansar aunque sea un poc,o recargo mi cabeza cuando suena el timbre, me levanto pero me detengo antes, los zapatos me estan lastimando así que subo de inmediato a mi habitación para quitarmelos y ponerme unas pantuflas, vuelvo a escuchar el timbre así que me doy prisa en bajar, abro la puerta y me encuentro con Chotarou que se ve un poco furioso aunque no se la razón y no debería importarme, es todo lo contrario porque me importa.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto cruzandome de brazos, viro la vista y veo a los chicos que esperan en mi patio incluso veo a Echizen que tiene la sonrisa más fingida que he visto, lo cual me hace feliz porque la chica esta sufriendo por dentro - En nombre de todos quiero perdirte disculpas por no haberte dicho nada sobre que ya no serías nuestra capitana y la capitana del equipo de tenis - retrocedo un poco porque no quiero sus estúpidas disculpas - Los disculpo, ahora tengo cosas que hacer - cierro la puerta entrando a mi casa.

La verdad es que me da lo mismo, solo quiero descansar un poco es la verdad, no vuelven a tocar el timbre lo cual me hace bien porque no quiero volver a hablar con ellos y no me interesa si se les hace grosero lo que hice, así era yo antes de que creyera que eran mis amigos, camino a la cocina para preparar una gelatina, mañana me la llevare a la escuela aunque mejor la preparo en la noche después de todo ese el procedimiento, recuerdo que tengo que acomodar las compras que hicimos Noah y yo así que decido hacerlo cuanto antes.

Acomodo las cosas pero me detengo en algo que no recuerdo haber comprado yo, lo miro de cerca y es un pequeño muñequito más bien es una de esas figuras que se pegan en el refrigerador, esta es un patito con una sombrilla, jamás había comprado una porque pensaba que eso no iría conmigo pero lo saco de su envoltorio para pegarlo y he de admitir que se ve bastante bien, sigo acomodando el resto de las cosas y una vez he terminado me dispongo a ver la hora, son las tres y media, aún es temprano.

Camino a la habitación para bajar un libro a la sala y leerlo mientras anochece, después de todo estoy libre de deberes esa semana y aunque asisti a algunas clases no dejaron deberes, bajo por las escaleras con el libro para sentarme en un sofá y disponerme a leerlo, de inmediato la trama me absorbe así que termino por acostarme y leerlo, miro el reloj, son las ocho de la noche, maldigo porque el tiempo pase tan rápido a veces eso no es justo, me levanto para ir a la cocina y preparar mi almuerzo de mañana, solo preparo poco, quiza no tenga el apetito suficiente, preparo tambien una gelatina para subir a mi habitación y acomodar mis cosas pues mañana me guste o no hay escuela.

Se me viene a la mente las disculpas de ese puñado de traidores y siento una rabia tremenda porque de seguro ni siquiera las sienten, solo quieren terner la conciencia limpia, alisto todo y es cuando miro la raqueta, creo que va pasar más tiempo ahí porque no voy a utilizarla en un tiempo ya que no soy más entrenadora y por supuesto capitana, me cambio de ropa y recuerdo que se me olvido lavar, bueno lo hare mañana, me coloco la pijama para dormir pues aunque es temprano tengo bastante sueño.

Me meto en los edredones para dormir aunque sea un poco, miro el anillo que esta en mi mano y recuerdo los votos que murmuramos, una lágrima cae por mi mejilla y a esta le siguen más que no intento detener porque ya no me quedan fuerzas suficientes, pongo una almohada sobre mi cara para gritar por todo lo que siento, las lágrimas siguen cayendo y no puedo evitarlo porque estoy llorando en silencio, no tengo con quien compartir la pena y aunque la tuviera no me gustaría que me viera así, odio que la gente vea mi lado más depresivo que es el que estoy mostrando en este momento, dejo que las lágrimas sigan porque no me voy a esforzar en negar lo que siento en estos momentos.

* * *

Despierto por el sonido de la alarma aún tengo las mejillas calientes, me levanto para darme una ducha y al menos tratar de que no se note tanto, el agua resbala por mi cuerpo y me da una sensación de paz que más que nunca necesito, salgo de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, me apresuro a ponerme el uniforme para salir de la habitación con el maletín en la mano, miro el reloj faltan veinte minutos para que empiezen las clases, tomo el almuerzo para salir de mi casa cerrando la puerta y caminando de prisa, nunca he llegado tarde y no quiero comenzar ahora.

Veo a bastantes alumnos cuando unas chicas pasan al lado de mi - La nueva capitana del equipo de tenis es excelente, seguro que ganamos este año - al verme hacen una reverencia y salen despavoridas, bueno no pensaba hacerles nada, además me da lo mismo sobre su nueva capitana, solo se que es una maldita víbora que esta cambiando el estilo de juego de ellos, lo único que espero es que no las obligue a que un día me ataquen porque no me gustaría lastimarlas.

Entro a la escuela y veo un alboroto, sigo caminando cuando escucho a unos chicos hablando en el final de la escalera - De nuevo atacaron a Kinomoto y esta vez nadie la esta defendiendo - sigo caminando sin mirar atrás pero cuando voy a entrar al salón veo a las chicas viendo por el ventanal que da al  
patio, se ve que quieren ayudarla pero a la vez como si no se atrevieran, meneo la cabeza para entrar al salón - Ayudala - volteo para encontrarme con Ann que me suplica con los ojos que la ayude pero no pienso hacerlo porque simple y sencillamente no son nada mío.

- Ayudala tú, es tu compañera - la dejo sola en el pasillo para caminar a mi asiento y suspirar mientras acomodo las cosas, veo entrar por la puerta a Alexander que me sonríe y se sienta en frente de mi, supongo que ese es su asiento - Buenos días - me saluda de pie una vez sus cosas estan acomodadas - Buenos días - le respondo con una sonrisa para que este se acerque y bese mi frente, acto seguido toma asiento esperando al profesor, miro por la ventana cuando se escucha un grito con todas las fuerzas.

Deseo levantarme pero me quedo sentada, sin embargo, el que no se queda sentado es el rubio que camina a la ventana para ver que sucede, de nuevo se escucha un grito de ayuda, reconozco la voz de Kinomoto, este me mira para regresar a su asiento - Te comprendo y se que aunque quires ir no lo haras porque ya no son nada de ti - asiento para ver como este me acaricia la mano tratando de darme apoyo que en este momento necesito, veo entrar por el salón a Natsume y a la que era mi mejor amiga estoy hablando de Ann con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo bueno es que detuvieron la pelea de lo contrario la hubieran lastimado más - escucho a las chicas hablar cerca de mi me refiero a otras compañeras  
no a esas dos porque se que no hicieron nada, en eso veo entrar a Echizen como si nada para tomar asiento justo enfrente de Natsume que de inmediato se seca las lágrimas al igual que Ann - Pobre, de verdad que alguien debía defenderla - sonrió para esperar que llegue el profesor.

- ¿Por qué no la defendiste? - me pregunta Natsume viendome con los puños apretados, ahora me habla de tú cuando antes me tenía más respeto - Te pregunte ¡¿porqué no la defendiste?! - todos nos miran y solo niego con la cabeza - Me preguntas porqué no la defendí, fácil, no tengo porqué pero preguntate a ti misma y a tus compañeras de equipo ¿por qué no la defendieron? - Natsume se sienta de nueva cuenta y ve a Ann que solo se limpia las lágrimas para ver como entra el profesor.

Este de inmediato empieza su clase, son bastantes fáciles los ejercicios aunque al parecer a mis compañeros de verdad se les dificultan excepto a Alexander que ya ha terminado al igual que yo, finalmente empieza la hora del receso y tomo mi almuerzo para ver que este hace lo mismo - Ven, te mostrare un lugar - camino fuera del salón pero me detengo un poco para ver que Kinomoto tiene una venda en la muñeca derecha además de una gasa en la mejilla y varios arañazasos en el brazo.

* * *

Solo sigo caminando hacía la azotea para abrir la puerta que da a esta y ver que mi acompañante sonríe pues el cielo esta más azul que de costumbre  
lo cual me hace feliz he de admitir, almorzamos entre risas laves, aún no me siento tan bien para reir como lo haría siempre, el almuerzo termina y tenemos que regresar a clases así que recojo los cosas - El auto que pasara por ti, también pasara por mi - asiento, la verdad es que no quiero hacer ese trayecto sola además de que esta semana de alguna manera sera una semana escolar negra porque no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

Caminamos por el pasillo cuando escucho alboroto, no le damos importancia pues seguimos caminando - ¡La nueva capitana esta acabando con su equipo! - escucho que gritan pero nosotros solo entramos al salón y caminamos hasta nuestros lugares - ¿Qué piensas de su entrenamiento? - sonrió para mirar por  
la ventana - La verdad es que la agresividad no las salvara si es lo que cree Echizen pero haya ella sabra - Alexander me sonríe y en ese momento entra el profesor que empieza su clase.

Varios minutos después entran las chicas que tienen varios curitas en su cara, solo sigo escribiendo cuando veo que se quejan al sentarse, no me interesa me repito una y otra vez, las clases terminan así que recojo mis cosas pues aquí viene la parte del día que más voy a odiar, bajamos las escaleras en silencio cuando noto que mi acompañante me toma de la mano mientras sonríe - Recuerda que aquí estoy - le devuelvo la sonrisa levemente para salir de la escuela - Te veo en unos momentos - asiento para verlo caminar al lado contrario.

Suspiro para comenzar a caminar y entre mis manos tomo el anillo de ambos, camino de prisa para después empezar a correr, solo quiero que termine el día.

* * *

Abro la puerta de la casa y subo para ponerme algo para el velorio, no es mi mejor día pero al menos me voy a esforzar en no llorar para que él no este triste, me doy una ducha con calma para salir y disponerme a vestir, tomo del closet la ropa que usare, esta consiste en un pantalón negro además de una blusa strapless blanca, arriba de esta me coloco un saco negro que arremango hasta los antebrazos, peino mi cabello bueno más bien le hago pequeños caireles para colocarme su anillo ponerme unos zapatos sin tacón negros tomar mi bolso y bajar a la cocina.

Justo cuando voy a entrar a esta suena el timbre, veo por la ventana el auto así que camino para abrir la puerta y ver a Alexander que viste un traje negro - Vamos - tomo su mano para abordar el auto, el trayecto transcurre en silencio para finalmente llegar al panteón, caminamos hasta el mausoleo de su familia y vemos al padre que al vernos empieza a alistar la misa.

Escuchamos en silencio hasta que es hora de adentrar su cuerpo en el mausoleo sobre su ataúd que esta dentro de una especie de caja de cristal, deposito una flor blanca - Recuerda que siempre te amare - mi acompañante hace lo mismo de la flor - Buen viaje James - veo alejarse el ataúd y siento que las piernas me fallan, me falta el aire y soy ayudada a caminar hasta donde podamos sentarnos, el velorio me ha afectado más de lo que pense, las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y no puedo detenerlas, Alexander me abraza tratando de darme su apoyo, yo solo puedo llorar y tratar de sacar todo el dolor.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	13. Nuevos Amigos

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Nuevos Amigos**

El velorio ha terminado y estoy en el auto que me llevara de vuelta a casa junto con Alexander, me siento mal por la muerte de James es por eso que mis lágrimas aún no pueden detenerse, es lunes y siento que la semana es negra para mi porque no se si en algun momento voy a lograr superar esto y eso me hace sentir aún peor pero lo que más me duele es que nunca más voy a poder estar con él porque se ha ido y me ha dejado sola cuando dijo que jamás lo haría.

Limpio mis lágrimas tratando de decirle a mi cerebro que se controle pero es todo lo contrario porque estas siguen saliendo y no puedo evitarlo - Es mejor que salgan Sakuno - asiento ante el comentario de mi acompañante que me abraza dandome apoyo porque es lo que más necesito en este momento, aunque eso me parece tonto pero necesito la compañía de alguien y supongo que esa compañía es la de Alexander.

* * *

El auto arriba en mi casa por lo que bajo ayudada por el alemán que sonríe para acompañarme a la puerta de mi casa que por primera vez me parece se encuentra en una soledad tremenda - Gracias - le digo abrazandolo para sentir el calor de una persona en estos momentos - ¿Vas a estar bien? - me pregunta pero niego con la cabeza porque ni siquiera se si algun día voy a poder estar bien lo cual ya es bastante raro - Si necesito algo, te llamo - le digo para que este sonría y me bese en la frente para dar media vuelta y volver al auto que arranca de inmediato.

Abro la puerta y me dejo caer después de cerrarla mientras abrazo mis rodillas y dejo que las lágrimas corran libremente por mis mejillas porque ahora si concuerdo con el alemán es mejor que salgan, me levanto para caminar al cuadro de la película que esta como nuevo, lo admiro y por primera vez creo que es hermoso aunque tambien lo pense en cuanto lo vi pero ese día estaba feliz y ahora estoy trsite, recorro con mis dedos la inscripción o más bien la dedicatoria de él y las lágrimas vuelven pero no son de tristeza sino de alegría porque se que esta bien donde quiera que se encuentre.

Me dejo caer de espaldas y vuelvo a llorar porque esa es una manera de decirle cuan importante fue en mi vida y que lo voy a extrañar siempre y a cada momento lo recordare, sobre todo porque es mi esposo y es mío y yo soy de él es así de fácil y sencillo, camino a mi habitación para quitarme la ropa del velorio y depositarla en el cesto para cambiarme con una pijama pues aunque es temprano quiero dormir pero tengo que hacer los deberes es por eso que me pongo las pantuflas para bajar a la sala donde se encuentra mi maletín.

Saco mis cuadernos y algunas hojas para disponerme a hacer las tareas que como siempre son fáciles para mi en cambio para alguien más serían difíciles, lo cual me causa una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, termino y camino a la cocina, no tengo tanto apetito solo me sirvo un vaso de leche para lavar el traste y dejarlo en su lugar para subir de nuevo a mi habitación y dormir un poco pues en verdad que lo necesito más que nunca, me cubro con los edredones para apagar la luz y programar la alarma, solo quiero dormir ahora.

* * *

Despierto cuando se anuncia la alarma, bajo de la cama con cuidado pues me siento mareada y me duele la cabeza, camino hasta la ducha para darme un baño e ir a la escuela o de lo contrario faltare y necesito distraerme cuanto antes, salgo con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo para disponerme a buscar el uniforme cuando lo encuentro me empiezo a vestir para ver la hora y darme cuenta de que faltan veinte minutos para iniciar las clases así que me pongo el anillo de ambos para bajar a la sala tomar el maltín al igual que el almuerzo y salir de mi casa rumbo a la escuela.

Camino despacio pues aun falta para que inicien las clases no mucho pero si algo, camino un poco más rápido para no llegar tarde cuando veo pasar a mi lado a las chicas que se me quedan viendo con un aire de querer hablarme pero no lo hacen pues siguen caminando, bueno es algo que pensaba que harían porque no creo que desobedezcan las órdenes de la novia de Chotarou, además no es como si les fuera a contestar pues no es lo mío, después de todo fui yo quien les dijo que nuestra amistad estaba terminada y así es porque odio que la gente me traicione y ellas al igual que ellos lo hicieron y no quiero repetir la historia de Osakada, no de nuevo.

* * *

Entro a la escuela para subir las escaleras con total calma cuando veo pasar a mi lado a los de la selección causando que todas las chicas suspiren, quisiera saber que hacen aquí porque se supone que tienen escuela pero bueno ese no es mi problema o más bien mi asunto así que no tengo porque preocuparme por si faltan o les pasa algo - Hola - escucho que me saluda Yukimura así que le contesto con una leve sonrisa para seguir caminando pero este me detiene por la mano.

- Disculpa pero tengo clases y voy tarde - este asiente para soltarme así que sigo con mi camino pero me vuelve a detener - Si necesitas algo estare aquí - sonrió para asentir y seguir caminando al aula, cuando entro casi no hay nadie así que camino hasta mi asiento esperando que el profesor entre y comienze sus clases porque juro que estoy entrando de nuevo al estado de depresión de ayer durante la tarde, los alumnos han llegado corriendo pues ya es tarde pero el profesor no ha llegado.

De hecho creo que ninguno esta en sus salones porque hay bastantes alumnos en los pasillos y eso si que es raro de un momento a otro entra por la puerta una maestra, más bien uno de los asistentes de la directora que camina hasta la silla de profesor para sentarse callandonos a todos con la mirada asesina que nos manda, bueno mejor dicho les manda porque yo estoy callada - Les anuncio que el resto de la semana la tienen libre porque los profesores se iran a un retiro, por lo tanto no habra clases, pueden irse en diez minutos y los que tienen un club pueden venir a praticar aquí con su credencial escolar, es todo - se levanta para retirarse mientras todos celebran en silencio por que no habra clases hasta la proxima semana.

No me alegro porque sera una semana sin clases de esa manera me aburrire y puede que caiga en depresión pero lo más seguro es que este con Alexander, no creo que deje que caiga en depresión, inexplicablemente se lo agradezco y me alegro de que este para mi, aunque no lo conozco demasiado es una buena persona conmigo y por si fuera poco dice que le gusto, eso si que es una gran noticia porque no esperaba escuchar de alguien a quien casi no conozco una declaración de ese tipo, me levanto del asiento para salir del salón pues soy la última ya que todos se han ido excepto Alexander que fue al sanitario, espero que no se vaya a ir y me deje aquí, una sonrisa se coloca en mis labios, no hay manera de que suceda eso.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras con calma para darme cuenta de que algunas personas por no decir muchas personas corren a la cancha de tenis como locas y ahí van más pues casi me tiran - Vamos - asiento para caminar al lado del alemán que carga su raqueta - ¿Por qué traes una raqueta? - le pregunto a lo que este sonríe - Mi equipo viene también, se inscribira en esta escuela y bueno ya que tenemos la semana libre planeaba jugar con ellos pero resulta que su vuelo llega en la noche por lo tanto me quedare con ganas - planeo contestarle cuando nuevamente pasan corriendo y empujandonos.

- ¡La nueva capitana esta jugando contra Tachibana y esta tiene un sangrado en la rodilla, date prisa! - me quedo de pie mientars veo correr a todos esos chicos, mi amigo me comprende es por eso que me sigue cuando empiezo a correr, no se que demonios estoy haciendo pero bueno al parecer mis piernas si porque se han detenido justo en la cancha de tenis donde se desarrolla un partido, mejor dicho un partido bastante desproporcionado porque Ann esta sangrando justo como dijo el chico y Echizen aún así sigue lanzandole pelotas pero ¿quién demonios se cree esa?.

Me muerdo ligeramente el labio para no ayudarla, la novia de Chotarou saca con el twist serve que es devuelto con un poco de dificultad puesto que Ann no puede con su rodilla, aprieto los puños para ver que las chicas quieren entrar peor no se atreven, no puedo creer que hagan eso - ¡Vamos ganame, después de todo tu me retaste por no defender a la tonta de Kinomoto! - bien estoy viendo un partido Andrea vs Ann y la primera va ganando por una gran ventaja, mientras que la segunda se ve bastante adolorida pues ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie correctamente.

- Me rindo - escucho que dice la segunda y no puedo creerlo porque ella no es así pero supongo que hasta ella a cambiado pues ahora al parecer se deja  
pisotear, lo único que espero es que eso no se le haga una costumbre - ¡¿Te rindes?! ¡No, vamos a terminar este partido! - Tachibana asiente para colocarse en la línea de fondo, bien no me voy a quedar viendo como esta solo dice "me rindo" y después sigue las órdenes de alguien que ni siquiera puede con su vida porque eso es lo que es Echizen puesto que ha venido solo a quitarme lo que era mío.

Pero no puedo quejarme porque yo se lo cedi bastante fácil y no luche por ello, lo reconozco, pero tampoco era decisión mía porque ellos después de todo fueron los que decidieron, contra eso simplemente yo no podía hacer nada - Es hora de irnos - el alemán asiente para tomarme de la mano y comenzar a caminar pero escucho que una pelota viene, tomo de la mano más fuerte a mi acompañante para doblegarlo y esquivar ese pelotazo que al parecer quería arrancarme la cabeza tanto a mi como a él.

Maldigo por lo bajo, se quien lo ha lanzado pero en este momento no tengo ganas de ir a jugar contra ella porque eso me resultaría contraproducente y es lo que menos quiero, simplemente es así gustele a quien le guste - ¿No vas a hacer algo? - me pregunta esta haciendo que todo el mundo volteé a vernos, respiro y cuento hasta tres para no ceder ante sus ataques porque ya no debe de importarme eso para nada - Es tu equipo, lidia tú con el, yo simplemente no tengo ganas - escucho su carcajada así que ladeo un poco la cabeza.

- ¿En verdad me tienes envidia? - pienso que en vez de preguntarme debería jactarse de eso porque después de todo así es ella - ¿Envidia? Jamás, solo digamos que no me interesa lo que le pase a ellas y a ellos, después de todo fue su decisión, mínimo respeto eso querida - sigo avanzando y esta vez no me lanza algo por lo cual respiro - Pienso que ella quiere un partido contra ti, practicamente lo pide a gritos - me dice el alemán pero voy pensando en lo  
que ellas deben de pensar de mi, si me odian que así sea porque yo hago lo mismo con ellas.

- No quiero jugar contra ella porque simplemente pienso que no esta a mi nivel - es lo que le digo para detenernos en el cruce de personas y escucho su suave risa - James me dijo que eras una gran tenista, te definio como la mejor del mundo, quisiera que cuando conozcas a mi selección juegues con nosotros ¿qué dices? - niego con la cabeza pero este me ve con cara de "no acepto un no por respuesta" - Lo pensare - sonríe y caminamos por la avenida para detenerme en la tienda de siempre pues tengo un leve antojo de un helado de fresa o de cualquier sabor.

- Echizen es una buena tenista, no deberías subestimarla - escucho que me advierte pero solo sonrió - No la subestimo pero si jugaramos y ella me enseñara todos sus tiros especiales ganaría yo porque así debe ser - pago el helado mientras el paga su jugo y salimos de la tienda para caminar rumbo a mi casa - ¿Por qué tengo la imprensión de que tienes un as bajo la manga? - sonrió enigmaticamente para caminar por la acera y me sorprendo pues casi no hay personas, supongo que deben de estar en sus trabajos como siempre.

- Algún día te enseñare ese as bajo la manga - asiente para detenerse en mi casa y besar mi mejilla - Mañana me quede de ver con ellos, ven a conocerlos, comeremos en un lugar, estoy seguro que se llevaran bien - ladeo un poco la cabeza porque es una buena opción para distraerme pero tampoco tengo muchas ganas de salir, lo que necesito es dormir aunque no siempre va ser así y estoy segura de que James pensaría lo mismo y no quiero decepcionarlo como se hacerlo.

- Bueno, ¿a qué hora? - pregunto para que este sonría como niño pequeño, al parecer ha ganado algo - Paso por ti a las diez de la mañana - asiento para que este me bese de nuevo en la mejilla y se retire, lo veo alejarse y por un breve momento me siento feliz de haberlo conocido pues es una buena persona y admiro su actitud ya que siempre esta sonriendo aunque las personas más bien los noticieros dicen que cuando juega su faceta se convierte en una seria y llena de concentración.

Bueno no lo he visto jugar pero supongo que así se comporta, después de todo es el capitán de la selección juvenil de tenis de Alemania, lo que quiere decir que debe ser bastante fuerte además de popular porque admito que muchas chicas de la escuela lo ven con cara de querer conquistarlo.

* * *

Abro la puerta para entrar a casa y cerrarla tras de mi, camino hasta la sala para dejar mi maletín y subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación después de todo solo comere algo y me acostare pues no tengo ganas de hacer absolutamente algo, me quito el uniforme y lo dejo en el cesto para cambiarme con un pequeño short de color rosa además de una blusa strapless color blanca sin contar mis pantuflas de conejito, me miro al espejo y me peino el cabello en una coleta alta para lavar la ropa y hacer quehacer pues mis muebles necesitan ser limpiados y mi piso igual, así que debo darme prisa con eso.

Tomo el cesto en mis manos para dirigirme al cuarto de lavado y separar la ropa, al menos no necesito una mucama que haga eso y no es que no pueda pagar una si no solo es que me gusta hacer las cosas por mi misma, una vez esta la lavadora funcionando me dirijo al armario para sacar un trapeador y una cubeta para empezar a limpiar el suelo con uan velocidad sorprendente, esa es una buena manera de ejercitarse aunque a veces tambien salgo a correr, una vez listo el piso de la sala al igual que el de la cocina tomo un trapo para limpiar todo.

Me detengo en el refrigerador y me doy cuenta de que casi no hay nada pues ultimamente no he comido como antes lo hacía, no es que vaya a desaparecer por no comer pero si es necesario que vuelva a hacerlo porque se que a él no le gustaría y creo que no se alegraría si muriera, bien en ese caso hare las compras mañana después de ver al equipo de Alexander, solo espero que no sean engreídos o algo así porque eso si que me caería de la patada, simplemente no soporto a la gente así.

Aunque muchos piensan que soy así, lo cual es horrible porque jamás me comporto como alguien que te dice con la mirada "no te me acerques" o otra clase de personas parecida a esa, al terminar de hacer mi quehacer camino hasta la sala para ver un poco de televisión, cambio los canales pero no hay algo que se me haga interesante así que la apago para limpiarla y caminar de regreso a mi habitación, quiza si leo un poco puedo quedarme dormida lo cual me agrada más que nunca porque de esa manera no pienso en él, lo cual me hace bien.

Subo las escaleras con calma cuando escucho el timbre, suelto un suspiro porque en este momento no tengo ganas de visitas mucho menos de platicar con alguien, abro la puerta para encontrame con Chotarou quien inexplicablemente viene solo y no con su noviecita a la cual odio y ella me odia así que eso quiere decir que el odio es mutuo - ¿Qué quieres? - mi tono suena mordaz pero a la vez mis ojos le suplican que no me deje sola como hacía cuando recordaba lo que me hicieron.

Él siempre estaba ahí para mi pero parece que ya no puede volver a hacer lo mismo, al menos desearía que siguieramos siendo amigos pero ni eso porque yo no voy a disculparme y él mucho menos lo va a hacer, así que seguiremos como estamos - Quería ver como estabas - sonrió para soltar una leve carcajada haciendo que este suelte un suspiro - Es mejor que te vayas, no quiero tener a esa en mi casa gritando como loca - señalo el camino para que salga de mi propiedad pero este niega con la cabeza así que me cruzo de brazos esperando a que diga algo.

- Sé que me he portado muy mal contigo cuando más me necesitabas pero tú tambien has hecho mal porque juzgas sin conocer a mi novia y así no eres tú - lo miro con enfado para que este retroceda a penas unos centímetros - ¿La juzgo mal? Siento hacerlo pero ella es una arpía que vino aquí a quitarme lo que era mío porque si el puesto en ambos equipos era mío y reconozco que no luche por ellos pero fueron ustedes quienes tomaron la decisión después de todo, la juzgo como lo hago porque vi tu partido del sábado donde lastimaste a una persona cuando jamás se debe de hacer eso dentro de una cancha - este me mira con enojo para tratar de calmarse.

- Fuiste tú la que dijo que las demás selecciones no serían buenas, serían agresivas es por eso que mi novia nos esta enseñando a serlo porque no queremos perder contra nadie pues de verdad que deseamos demostrarle al mundo el poder de Japón en el tenis - muevo la cabeza negativamente - Hagan lo que quieran, a mi no me interesa - señalo de nueva cuenta la salida pero este en vez de irse entra a mi casa para cerrar mi puerta tras de si, me muerdo el labio porque no lo quiero cerca, es por eso que lo detengo poniendo las manos en su pecho.

- Antes eras más cortes - lo golpeo con el puño cerrando haciendo que este haga una mueca de dolor porque en verdad que no he controlado mi fuerza como lo haría con él - No recuerdo haberte invitado, así que vete - señalo la puerta pero este niega con la cabeza - Sakuno, en verdad te pido disculpas pero quiero estar contigo para hacer que me perdones por todo lo que te he dicho, además se que estas sufriendo por la muerte de tu novio - eso es el colmo.

Esta bien que me haya acostado con James una sola vez y nos hayamos besado pero no era mi novio porque solo nos queríamos como dos hermanos aunque la gente pensara lo contrario como siempre lo hacen - No era mi novio - le digo dandole la espalda para escucharlo reir suavemente - ¿Vas a negar que te acostaste con él? - volteo furiosa para negar con la cabeza, es obvio que no pienso darle el gusto al maldito este - No lo voy a negar y a fin de cuentas ¿te importa? - termino con una leve sonrisa y en un rápido movimiento me encuentro en el piso con Chotarou sujetando mis manos al lado de mi cabeza, se ve bastante mal por lo que he dicho, pero ¿por qué?.

- Por supuesto que me importa - trato de zafarme pero la verdad es que no tengo fuerzas desde la muerte de James, es por eso que ladeo la cabeza para que este no vea como mis ojos se han puesto llorosos - Tienes novia, además me dijiste cosas horribles así que no pienso perdonarte - coloca mis manos arriba de mi cabeza pero solo las sujeta con una de sus manos pues una de ellas voltea mi cara para que lo vea directo a los ojos - Entonces solo dejame hacer esto - se acerca y trato de quitarmelo de encima con las piernas pero este no cede.

En mi desesperación trato de soltarme de las manos pero tampoco puedo, maldigo por lo bajo porque es más fuerte que antes y no me explico como demonios ha sucedido eso, ahora de verdad pienso que el entrenamiento de esa arpía si ha funcionado - Chotarou basta, no hagas esto, solo no lo... - corta mi argumento al colocar sus labios sobre los míos, el beso comienza suave para que después este me levante del piso y muerda ligeramente mi labio inferior, involuntariamente suelto un gemido que este aprovecha para adentrar su lengua e iniciar una batalla entre estas pues ninguna quiere perder.

Trato de apartarlo con mis manos porque este beso no debe continuar, es mi amigo bueno ya no lo considero así desde hace un tiempo pero maldición tiene novia y aunque la odie no puedo hacerle esto, lo aparto de un empujón para mirarlo furiosa, me levanto del piso - ¡Vete! - le grito mientras lo veo levantarse para que se acerque y me jale de las manos, maldigo para tratar de separarme de este pero es más fuerte - ¿Por qué no me dejas estar contigo? - me suelto de un manotazo para sonreirle con una leve pizca de dolor.

- Por que tienes novia, ahora vete - señalo la puerta para ver que este avanza hacía ella y una parte de mi quiere gritar que no se vaya, más la otra solo quiere dejar de sentir el dolor por la muerte de James - Siempre estare para ti - escucho la puerta cerrarse y me muerdo el labio para no llorar - Te odio - murmuro para subir a mi habitación aunque me recrimino porque ese te odio más bien fue un "te amo" pero es que no es tan fácil porque estoy pensando en James y eso va a lastimar a Chotarou al igual que a mi, es por eso que debo olvidarme del primero para continuar.

Programo el despertador para estar lista cuando venga a recogerme Alexander, aunque ya no tengo tantas ganas por lo que acaba de pasar, suspiro porque estoy hasta el tope de cosas que solo a mi me pasan y a una persona común, bueno no digo que no lo sea no le pasan cosas como estas pero bueno que se le va a hacer, después de todo al parecer mi vidad es así de interesante pero bueno es mejor no pensar en eso, me acomodo en los edredones para dormir aunque sea un poco pero al parecer no puedo porque solo estoy dando vueltas en la cama, me cubro un poco más para dormir, estoy en verdad cansada de todo.

* * *

Despierto cuando suena la alarma así que me estiro para apagarla y levantarme, me coloco las sandalias para caminar hasta la ducha y desvestirme, dejo que el agua caiga por mi cuerpo tratando de relajarme, al terminar coloco una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo para salir de la ducha y tomar alguna ropa de mi closet, medio abro la ventana para ver que el cielo esta completamente despejado y se ve radiante el color azul que lo adorna así que supongo que va a hacer calor.

Entonces tomo un vestido strapless que me llega debajo de las rodillas de color blanco pero con una franja rosa del lado derecho que se ve bien y del busto se ciñe un poco haciendo que se noten los pechos, busco unos zapatos y elijo unos que no tienen tacón de color blanco con dos franjas rosas a sus costados, me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero, se ve bastante bien el vestido me empiezo a cepillar el cabello para hacerme algunos caireles y colocar una flor en mi cabello de color blanco bueno es un prendedor pero tiene la figura de flor.

Se ve bien en mi cabello caoba, camino hasta el alahero y tomo le anillo de James además de un brazelete de oro blanco que coloco en mi muñeca derecha, por último tomo un collar de mariposas para adornar mi cuello, escojo un bolso blanco con puntitos de colores donde guardo la cartera y el celular pues tengo que hacer compras después de ver a la selección alemana, salgo de mi habitación para bajar las escaleras y caminar hasta la cocina, entonces recuerdo que no tengo un reloj.

Subo de prisa para buscar uno, lo coloco en mi muñeca izquierda para bajar de nuevo cuando tocan el timbre, camino hasta este pero me detengo para tomar las llaves de mi casa y abrir la puerta dejando ver a Alexander que se ve demasiado guapo pues usa un pantalón de mezclilla café claro con una camisa de manga corta blanca y encima de esta un suéter con franjas rojas y blancas, además de unos tenis converse blancos miro su pecho y veo que tiene unos lentes, me sonríe para acercarse y besar mi mejilla.

- Te ves hermosa - sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas para devolverle el beso - Tu, te ves muy guapo - sonríe para tomar mi mano así que cierro la puerta para caminar con este que me toma de la mano para comenzar a caminar, siento la mirada de alguien en mi así que ladeo la cabeza para ver quien es - Parece que Echizen visita a su novio - me dice el alemán y asiento porque es así ya que esta en su puerta esperando a que este abra, una vez lo hace ella lo besa como si quisiera comerselo, muevo la cabeza para seguir caminando.

* * *

Alexander ve pasar a las personas, la mayoría de estas son parejas jovenes lo que me hace pensar que él y yo somos una, sonrió ante esto porque de alguna manera me parece genial la idea pues Alexander es una persona maravillosa y sobre todo me cuida demasiado justo como hacía James, me muerdo el labio para no pensar en eso y lo logro, lo que quiere decir que me estoy olvidando de él, lo cual es una buena señal - ¿Cómo es tu selección? - le pregunto a lo que este me sonríe para poner cara de que esta pensando.

- Son muy buenos con la gente además son amables, buenos amigos y por si fuera poco cuando los veas jugar te vas a dar cuenta de que son grandes jugadores - asiento pues pienso que son muy buenas personas porque su semblante es de alegría y cariño, así que eso quiere decir que los quiere mucho y ellos a él, bueno tengo que conocerlos y lo sabre, caminamos por las avenidas y siento mucho calor al parecer se han quedado de ver un poco más lejos.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - asiento con la cabeza para ser conducida por su mano hasta una heladería, pide helados para más personas lo que me hace pensar que estamos cerca - Preciosa ¿de qué lo quieres? - miro al empleado que me sonríe coquetamente a lo que veo al alemán que me sonríe para apretar un poco más mi mano, señal de que en verdad esta enojado con el repartidor - Mi novia lo quiere de fresa - el chico de inmediato se apresura a servir para cobrar, sonrió ante el nerviosismo del tipo para salir instantes después con una bolsa de helados mientras me voy comiendo el mío.

- ¿Novia? - pregunto señalandolo con la cuchara haciendo que este solo sonría para probar de mi cuchara el helado que esta bastante frío, gracias al cielo porque la ciudad esta ardiendo - Por cierto, te sorprendera saber que mis jugadores son estadounidenses pero se criaron en Alemania - asiento porque de alguna manera lo supuse, caminamos un poco hasta detenernos en la entrada de un parque, lo reconozco porque se encontraba cerca del Seigaku antes venía a entrenar aquí cuando discutía con Echizen.

Bueno más bien cuando este me gritaba por mis errores y cosas así, siempre entrenaba hasta tarde liberandome del dolor que sentía - Ya llegaron - señala un grupo de chicos que al verlo sonríen para levantarse de la barda y de la banca en la que se encuentran, caminan hasta nosotros y algunos se me quedan viendo - Tu novia es hermosa - le dice uno haciendo que Alexander sonría orgulloso aunque sabe que tiene que negar que soy su novia - No es mi novia - aclara haciendo que sus amigos sonrían coquetamente.

- Tranquila, eres hermosa pero en este momento no queremos relaciones - me encojo de hombros para ver a mi acompañante que niega con la cabeza mientras ríe suavemente - Les presento a Riuzaky Sakuno, ella conocía a James - todos borran la sonrisa de su rostro para tratar de sonreirme - Lamento tu perdida - dicen todos al mismo tiempo a lo que asiento para que estos comiencen a caminar hasta donde estaban sentados hace un momento - Bueno hay que cambiar de tema - dice Alexander haciendo que los otros asientan para tomar la bolsa y repartirse los helados que empiezan a comer gustosos.

Mientras que hago lo mismo con el mío porque en verdad no aguanto el calor - Los modales - los recrimina el alemán haciendo que estos se levanten de inmediato aunque con los botes de helado en la mano - Nosotros somos la selección alemana - dice uno a lo que sonrió, bueno estoy conociendo a la selección alemana, solo espero que les agrade como soy aunque tampoco me voy a preocupar si no es así.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Christopher Baldwin - se presenta un chico pelinegro de ojos miel, además de ser de tez blanca, es más alto que yo pues esta de pie besando mi mano como todo un caballero, se aleja para que otro de ellos se levante - Un placer conocerte, Jonathan Howey - me saluda con un beso en la mejilla para regresar a su lugar, este chico es castaño de ojos caoba y tez blanca - Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Colin Williams - este es un chico de cabello rubio y de ojos azules pero más fuerte como eléctricos, es de tez blanca.

El siguiente en acercarse es un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, además de ser de tez blanca - Mi nombre es Anthony Leavens, encantado de conocerte - me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa - Un gusto en conocerte, Ryan Goldfarb - besa mi mano para retirarse, es un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azul cielo, puedo jurar que se ve el mar en ellos - Un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Derrick Kepple - besa mi mejilla y veo que es más alto que yo, es un chico rubio de ojos grises pero se ven bastantes cálidos.

- Un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Damon Nessen - es un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos además de ser de tez blanca, el último en acercarse es un chico rubio de ojos naranjas, si estoy viendo bien, sus ojos son naranjas, es de tez blanca tambien - Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Will Canfield - besa mi mejilla para después acercarse y depositar un beso en mis labios a penas un roce que hace que los demás se caigan de sus asientos mientras Alexander lo mira con un aura negra - Will - este le sonríe para encogerse de hombros además de que se relame los labios.

- Fresa, mi sabor favorito - todo mundo lo ve con un poco de miedo y más cuando Derrick lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que este se arrodille mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza - ¡Eso dolio! - le grita levantandose para mirarlo asesinamente - Te dijimos que no la besaras cuando nos la presentaran, ahora pensara que estamos desesperados por una novia - dice furioso el rubio entonces de mis labios surje una risa suave que hace que todos me vean, me llevo la mano a los labios para cubrirme con una mano pero es imposible dejar de reir porque me han causado risa.

Aunque pense que no podría reir en un tiempo con ellos lo estoy haciendo - Tienes una risa encantadora - escucho a Ryan decirme así que le sonrió para ver como Alexander me toma de la mano mirando furioso a sus amigos - Me gusta - todos sueltan un suspiro de cansancio para asentir con la cabeza - Bueno pero solo porque en verdad parece gustarte - señala Anthony riendo levemente seguido de los demás que continuan comiendo sus helados al igual que yo - Bueno, es hora de comer - anuncia Colin haciendo que los demás se levanten para mirar a su capitán.

- Vamos - comenzamos a caminar y me doy cuenta de que me falta algo, entonces tomo de la mano al alemán que se sorprende pero me sonríe para abrazarme por la cintura y caminar así - Sakuno - me detengo al escuchar esa voz, volteo para encontrarme con la selección estadounidense frente a mi, estan absolutamente todos que me miran con el ceño fruncido, me muerdo ligeramente el labio - Escuchamos lo de tu amigo, lo lamentamos Riuzaky-san - me dice Tezuka a lo que le sonrió levemente para dar media vuelta y seguir caminando.

- Sakuno espera, quisiera hablar contigo sobre todo, necesito saber si estas bien - me detengo para ver a Osakada por lo visto apretando de más la mano de su novio - No quiero ser grosera pero no quiero hablar contigo - empiezo a caminar de la mano de Alexander al igual que de la selección alemana que al parecer entienden las cosas, así que he de suponer que James les conto sobre el asunto y extrañamente no me incomodo como lo haría - Selección alemana, preparense porque la estadounidense va a acabar con ustedes - escucho que Kaidoh les dice haciendo que estos se detengan para voltear a verlos.

- Eso lo veremos - les dicen todos a conjunto lo que demuestra que estan conectados, ni siquiera la japonesa o la americana se ve así - Pero por supuesto que nosotros vamos a ganar - asegura Momoshiro sonriendo a lo que los alemanes solo se adelantan un paso junto con su capitán por lo que me jala a mi haciendo que todos estemos en la misma línea - Nos prepararemos - damos media vuelta pero soy detenida por la mano de alguien, volteo para encontrarme con Fuji que trata de deshacerme del agarre de Alexander que tampoco cede ante esto.

Parece que se pelean por mi así que me medio desespero - No soy juguete - les digo a ambos y el que me suelta es Fuji para mirar con una pizca de desprecio al alemán que le sonríe - ¿Qué quiere? - le pregunto a lo que este camina hasta donde me encuentro - ¿Qué haces con ellos? - eso es de mala educación, al menos eso pienso, además no es nadie para preguntarme sobre mis asuntos - No le interesa - doy media vuelta para caminar, esta vez sin ser detenidos por nada, así que suspiro de alivio causando la risa de los alemanes.

- Parecen buitres tras de ti - me dice riendo Christopher causando mi risa y la de los demás - Siempre han sido así, supongo que estoy acostumbrada - me encojo de hombros para caminar un poco más y detenernos en un pequeño restaurant que tiene mesas al aire libre.

* * *

- Una mesa por favor - de inmediato la mesera nos conduce a una que esta fuera así que por ende nos da sol, soy ayudada a sentarme para pedir la comida y lo que me sorprende es que la mayoría a pedido hamburguesas aunque dos de ellos pidieron carne al carbón mientras yo pedi una ensalada de pollo y aparte un filete pero no tan grande pues casi no tengo hambre, empezamos a comer y veo que Ryan que esta comiendo una hamburguesa y por accidente golpea a Will que esta comiendo carne haciendo que este resbale su tenedor y el corte de su carne salga mal.

Al parecer es algo así como un obsesionado con la perfección - ¿Dónde estan tus modales? - le dice este con un tono mordaz así que el castaño se limpia con una servilleta la boca - Los deje en Alemania, además es una hamburguesa no entiendo para que pides carne con este sol - Will le da un golpe para tomar su plato y cambiarlo - ¿Quieres que me divierta? - come un pedazo de su hamburguesa para instantes despues devolverle el plato - Pide una baboso - le dice este arrebatandole el plato pero por accidente su comida sale volando y se impacta en una mesera haciendo que los comensales rían pero esta camina furiosa a nuestra mesa - Les pido que se retiren - nos dice tratando de calmarse aunque no se nota - ¿Qué sucede aquí? - al parecer el encargado ha sabido del asunto y no se ve para nada contento.

Todos sacamos de nuestras billeteras las tarjetas de presentación y las ponemos sobre la mesa, de inmediato el encargado los revisa para asombrarse por los apellidos que desfilan antes sus ojos y no es para menos después de todo en cuanto me dijeron sus apellidos identifique a familias de empresarios desde hace decadas, más bien generaciones - Por favor sigan con su comida sobre todo usted Riuzaky-sama, lo que necesite no dude en pedirlo - asiento con una leve sonrisa para que este arrastre y no literalmente a la mesera que nos mira con bastante furia.

- En ese caso, sigamos comiendo - todos reimos por esas palabras para seguir comiendo - ¿Viste su cara? - nos pregunta Derrick provocando aún más nuestras risas y las de algunas personas, terminamos de comer, más bien desayunar porque miro mi reloj y es medio día, nos levantamos pagando la cuenta bueno ellos no han dejado que yo pague pero que se le va a hacer, además Ryan ha dejado una buena propina para la mesera que ahora lo mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja o más bien con devoción.

* * *

Caminamos por las avenidas, cuando veo que estos se detienen frente a una tienda de tenis y admiran las raquetas como si no las conocieran - Quiero esa - veo entrar a Christopher a la tienda para tomar su raqueta al igual que los demás, soy conducida por la mano de Alexander que admira una raqueta de color rojo, decide comprarla porque la toma, camino por la tienda y me detengo en una raqueta lila, la tomo y es muy ligera por lo que decido comprarla, al menos tengo que jugar un poco más de tenis y no dejarme caer por las babosadas de los chicos.

La compro y de la tienda cada uno sale con su raqueta - ¿Por qué no jugamos? - propone Jonathan recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de todos así que este se regresa a comprar pelotas de tenis, regresa después de un lapso para sonreirnos y comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

* * *

Llegamos al mismo parque y caminamos hasta las canchas de tenis, extrañamente no hay nadie así que cada quien se coloca en una cancha, el primer partido sera Derrick vs Colin, me acomodo en la banca aunque dificultosamente pues con el vestido es casi imposible es por eso que Alexander me da su suéter para que me cubra las piernas - Gracias - sonríe para ver el partido que esta por comenzar, el primero hace un saque potente que el segundo devuelve con algunos problemas pues al parecer ese no es su mejor territorio pues ha terminado en el piso mientras nosotros nos reimos.

- ¡Colin deja de hacer el payaso y ponte serio! - lo recrimina Damon causando más las risas de todos cuando de pronto una pelota le pasa cerca de la cara, más excacta a milímetros - ¿Así? - se da media vuelta y veo como Damon toma la pelota para lanzarsela con la misma fuerza - ¡Así! - le grita pues la pelota le ha pasado rozando la mejilla para que este mo mire con bastante furia - Estas jugando conmigo - lo recrimina Derrick así que este se coloca en posición para empezar de nuevo el partido.

Al principio comienzan peloteando de izquierda a derecha pero me doy cuenta que se conocen bastante, es por eso que los juegos se alargan - Ellos juegan dobles - me comenta Anthony entonces es por eso que nadie gana, al final se dan la mano felicitandose por el buen juego para regresar a sentarse con nosotros - Al parecer nuestro destino es nunca ganarnos, solo a nuestros adversarios - ambos asienten para beber un poco de agua, veo levantarse a Will al igual que a Ryan.

Este si que va a ser un duelo esplendido, ambos se colocan en posición para empezar pero el primero lanza un saque que retrocede para impactarse en la rodilla del segundo provocando que este termine hincado - ¡Will, jamás debes de hacer eso! - lo recrimina mi alemán a lo que este asiente para morderse el labio - Ambos se odian, supongo que no es algo que de un día para otro se vaya - comenta un poco apesadumbrado Christopher, el partido va normal pues ninguno de los dos ha intentado matarse y eso que dicen que se tienen odio.

De un momento a otro veo a Will impulsarse para hacer un smash pero tiene la mitad del cuerpo ladeado, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo a no ser que la pelota vaya dar una curva, me levanto para ver esa acción cuando veo que Alexander tambien se prepara para intervenir pero para sorpresa de todos este no hace el smash, solo hace una dejada ganando el partido pues no estan jugando con las reglas normales, es tan solo a un juego - No lo iba a lastimar si eso es lo que creyeron - camina hasta tomar asiento y sentarse cerca de nosotros.

- ¡Baboso para la próxima lastimame de esa manera vere al capitán regañarte! - le recrimina Ryan golpeandolo en la cabeza para que el rubio se levante y lo golpeé en la cabeza igualmente - ¡Pero si eres un llorón, imbécil! - se miran asesinamente mientras nosotros reimos, esta es una tarde partidos y risas  
que me ha alegrado el día bastante - ¿Juegas? - me pregunta Damon tomando su raqueta, niego con la cabeza pero este insiste con la mirada - Tengo vestido, lo siento - este al parecer no aceptara un no por respuesta.

- Vamos - tomo el suéter de Alexander que me llega un poco debajo de la cintura más bien casi a las piernas, lo que quiere decir que soy más pequeña que él, me lo coloco y asiento para caminar hasta la cancha, mi rival se prepara bueno si Juliana puede jugar con tacones yo puedo hacerlo con vestido, boto la pelota para hacer un twist serve que hace una rotación diferente pues rodea a mi oponente por el hombro para impactarse en la línea ante la mirada de todos.

- Nada mal - me dice el pelinegro para prepararse de nuevo en su posición, me coloco y lanzo el mismo saque pero esta vez al parecer no piensa ceder el punto pues se coloca centímetros atrás y con la raqueta en su espalda, cuando más siento ha impactado la pelota haciendo que esta sea devuelta pero noto un poco más de velocidad me preparo para devolverla pero me arranca la raqueta de lleno, tiene bastante fuerza tanto que me ha entumecido la mano.

Me coloco de nuevo para hacer un saque normal pero esta vez lo devuelve con más fuerza, es por eso que cambio de prisa la mano para devolverla con el mismo impacto arrancandole la raqueta - ¡Wow! - escucho gritar a Jonathan entusiasmado con mi partido, esta vez le toca sacar pero hace un saque que me rodea para volver a él y rodearlo, acto seguido vuelve hacía mi pero digamos que he predecido donde sera su saque así que me coloco en posición, sin embargo, he cambiado de mano por lo que me ha arrancado la raqueta, me quejo porque le ha dado a la empuñadora, duele bastante - ¿Te retiras? - niego con la cabeza para cerrar los ojos y hacer el Pináculo del Esfuerzo curando mi mano ante la sorpresa de este.

- Yo si me retiro - lo miro con el ceño fruncido para ver que se sienta y bebe agua - Damon es más fuerte de lo que viste, si siguen jugando lo más posible es que te quiebre la muñeca - miro a Alexander y siento un poco de miedo - Entonces se acabo el partido - todos ríen para levantarse, supongo que es hora de regresar a casa y no me sorprende pues mi reloj dice que son las tres de la tarde - Te acompañamos - asiento para comenzar a caminar.

* * *

Veo a la gente correr de prisa, supongo que quieren evitar el tráfico aunque, no hay tanto, al menos no en esta hora pero bueno no voy a decir nada - Mejor regresen, tengo que hacer algunas compras - estos niegan con la cabeza así que me detengo en el supermercado al que yo llamo tienda, tomo un carrito y me dispongo a hacer las compras, primero tomo los cereales y así me doy más prisa, al final son necesarios dos carritos porque no he hecho compras desde hace un tiempo.

- Listo - anuncio para que estos me ayuden con los carros y nos detenemos detrás de una pareja que tambien ha comprado - Por cierto, mañana planeaba invitarte a un pic nic, solo tu y yo pero estan ellos - me dice Alexander así que sonrió un poco - Hagamoslo entonces - todos sonríen para después medio negar con la cabeza - No sabemos cocinar - me dice Jonathan causando mi risa - Yo cocino, que tal si nos vemos a las nueve en mi casa - asienten para disponerse a dejar las cosas en la banda para que la cajera se de prisa mientras que su ayudante lo guarda todo en bolsas que deja de nuevo en el carrito.

Así se acaban mis compras y pago con la tarjeta para que estos carguen las bolsas y salgamos de la tienda rumbo a mi casa.

* * *

Abro la puerta para dejarlos pasar - La cocina es por allá - indico mientras estos dejan las bolsas y admiran la casa - Tienes una casa hermosa - me dice Ryan a lo que le sonrió - Bueno no te molestamos más, nos vemos mañana aquí - me dice Alexander besando mi mejilla al igual que los demás excepto Will que trata de besarme pero es detenido por mi alemán para salir de la casa, me quedo admirando por la ventana como estos se van, de alguna manera estan sanando mis heridas, lo cual hace que me sienta en paz, siento una brisa suave que recorrer mi cabello y pienso que es él despidiendose finalmente.

- Antes de que te vayas... quiero decirte que te amo y que siempre lo hare, jamás dudes de ello, te amo - siento la misma brisa y me limpio las lágrimas que han caído por mis mejillas para disponerme a guardar las cosas en sus respectivos lugares, al terminar salgo de la cocina para cambiarme y volver a bajar con algo más cómodo para hacer la comida de mañana, me muerdo el labio porque son todos los jugadores y no se cuanto coman, así que más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Hago diversas variedades de sandwich, además de una tarta de fresa y un pastel de chocolate con kiwi y fresa como adorno, al terminar subo a mi habitación despues de guardar todo como se debe, busco la canasta donde guardare todo mañana antes de que ellos lleguen, me dejo caer en la cama para  
dormir un poco, me acomodo entre los edredones para caer en los brazos de Morfeo instantes después además apenas es miércoles.

* * *

Despierto cuando suena la alarma y bajo de la cama para dirigirme a la ducha y darme un baño pues son las ocho de la mañana así que digamos que es un poco tarde, salgo a las ocho y media para poner un pantalón de mezclilla verde claro además de una blusa strapless blanca que tiene de logo si se puede decir un oso que tiene una rosa en su manita, me recojo el cabello en una coleta alta pero dejo que algunos mechones caigan por mi cara, me pongo unos zapatos sin tacón blancos con un moño lateral en cada uno de color verde.

Tomo un bolso blanco con flores verdes distribuidas donde guardo mi cartera al igual que mi celular, salgo de la habitación con el anillo de James en mi mano y un reloj en la otra muñeca, además con un collar de osos, bajo a la cocina para meter todo con cuidado en la canasta excepto la tarta y el pastel que guardo en contenedores a su tamaño, cuando escucho el timbre dejo todo ahí para abrir y verlos a todos preparados para la salida, supongo que tengo un pic nic entre nuevos amigos.

- Ayudenme - asienten para pasar a casa y ser conducidos a la cocina donde les enseño la canasta y los contenedores que se reparten entre todos para salir de ahí, cierro la puerta tras de mi para comenzar a caminar al parque cercano pues ahí es un lugar indicado para hacer el pic nic.

* * *

- Llegamos - anuncio ante el asentimiento de todos, de inmediato me dispongo a colocar la manta para que estos saquen las cosas y se relaman los labios, lo cual me asegura que sigo siendo buena cocinera - Se ve delicioso - me dice Ryan tocandose el estómago, en verdad no puedo creer que sea adinerado no es que diga que no sabe comportarse o algo así si no que es muy buena persona, a lo que me refiero es que no es como cualquier chico de alta sociedad además sus modales influyen bastante en esto.

- Pueden tomar lo que quieran, excepto estos dos que partire después del almuerzo - asienten mientras toman platos para tomar sandwichs y demás comida que he preparado, veo a Alexander hacer lo mismo y cuando prueba una porción de mi comida sonríe como si estuviera en la gloria - Cocinas delicioso - me alaga Anthony a lo que le sonrió probando un poco pues casi no tengo apetito - Seras una excelente esposa - me dice Will sonriendo coquetamente provocando que mi alemán lo golpeé en la cabeza.

- Mi esposa - suelto una carcajada para que este me mire con un semblante serio - No es que no quiera ser tu esposa pero por el momento no pienso en ello, perdón si eso te molesta - este mueve la cabeza en señal de negación - No me molesta porque pienso esperarte - me muerdo el labio porque eso es justo lo que no quiero escuchar en este momento, no me parece justo hacerle creer cosas que no son porque de lo contrario en verdad que me voy a sentir la peor persona en este mundo.

- Bueno, ahora el postre - todos asienten para tomar los pequeños platos que me dan de uno en uno para servirles su porción y comenzar a degustar los postres, me llevo a la boca un pedazo y sabe delicioso, sin contar que las frutas estan bastantes buenas después de todo las compre ayer durante la noche porque no tenía, en verdad que el pastel esta delicioso, miro a los chicos partir el pastel entretenidos pues las rebanadas son desproporcionadas lo que me asegura que en verdad no saben cocinar.

En eso suena mi celular, es un mensaje de la escuela, lo abro y dice que el partido del equipo de Hiotey se ha traspasado a hoy para el medio día, miro el reloj, falta tan solo media hora, maldigo por lo bajo porque justo no quiero ver a Chotarou para nada y ahora resulta que tendre que ir a darle ánimos, esto si no puede ir de mal en peor, me levanto para ver a los chicos que me miran con expresión de no entender - Adelantaron el partido de Hiotey, tenemos que ir a animarlos después de todo ustedes estaran en esa escuela - estos asienten para disponerse a guardar las cosas en la canastas y con cuidado el pastel.

- Espero que no se derrita - me dice Derrick bastante entetenido con los contenedores - En ese caso los comeremos allá - asienten felices para disponernos a ir a donde se jugaran los partidos.

* * *

Caminamos a prisa yo siendo jalada por Alexander pues no podemos llegar tan tarde y no es que estemos lejos pero aún así entramos a las canchas y buscamos a donde dirigirnos, al localizarlo caminamos, más bien corremos para ver que casi esta reunido todo el salón, el profesor al vernos nos indica que debemos sentarnos pero detiene a los chicos excepto a mi alemán pues él ya fue presentado hace poco, presentan a los chicos haciendo que las chicas les sonrían como bobas pero estos las ignoran olímpicamente para acomodarse donde estoy yo.

Lo que causa que estas me miren con un odio que no creí tuvieran dentro de su persona - Quiero pastel - llora como niño pequeño Ryan así que le doy una rebanada al igual que a los demás para que estos se dispongan a comer como niños pequeños pues en verdad se ven entretenidos con la comida, al menos eso es lo que pienso, veo salir al equipo contrario que son los de la escuela Nagoya, recuerdo que ellos fueron quienes jugaron contra el Rikkai y vaya que al principio dieron batalla pero el Rikkai solo estaba fingiendo.

Sin embargo, son nuevos miembros y estadounidenses como la otra vez, siento que me toman de la mano y me encuentro con la sonrisa de Alexander que hace que le sonría de igual manera, en este momento siento que puedo ser feliz sin necesidad de sufrir por eso, además sé que James lo hubiera querido así lo cual me hace feliz porque durante un buen tiempo fui feliz con él así que quiero volver a serlo - Te quiero - le digo para que este se acerque a mi y me bese suavemente los labios.

No tengo duda de que lo quiero, después de todo Chotarou tiene novia y no puedo contra ello, aunque no entiendo porque me beso pues en verdad que eso me ha confundido bastante pero no pienso luchar por tener algo, prefiero ser feliz con otra persona que tratar de separar a una pareja como la que tiene él con Echizen eso es lo que pienso, me separo para besarlo nuevamente y limpiar mi brillo de sus labios mientras le sonrió, miro a los equipos saludarse, por fin empezaran los partidos de tenis del Hiotey.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews Lali, me alegras el día cuando me llega uno, me animas a continuar con la historia. Gracias.**


	14. Mudanza

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Mudanza**

Empezaran con dobles uno, todos estan nerviosos porque el equipo que pase jugara contra el Rikkai y bueno nosotros no hemos ganado nada, todos los torneos se los ha llevado Seigaku con su nueva generación, veo sentarse a Echizen en el banco de entrenador mientras da algunas instrucciones a los jugadores que agradecen por esto, no entiendo como el capitán del Hiotey permitio que ella fuera la nueva entrenadora de su equipo, suelto un suspiro para ver a los jugadores colocarse en su posición para comenzar el partido...

Todo mundo se encuentra de pie, excepto nosotros, el partido de dobles uno es bastante asombroso porque los jugadores del Hiotey van perdiendo por dos sets y no solo eso, no han logrado anotar si quiera un punto pero por órdenes se deberan jugar tres sets - ¿Lo notas? - me pregunta Alexander y asiento porque las pelotas que manda Nagoya no son normales en rotación, es por eso que no pueden anotar un punto, pero lo increíble es que no se hayan dado cuenta, miro a su entrenadora que esta al borde de un colapso nervioso, ¿en verdad no se ha dado cuenta?.

- No creo que gane Hiotey, además mira estan demasiado cansados - nos hace notar Colin y es verdad porque ya no pueden respirar bien, no puedo creer que vayan perdiendo, desde el primer punto note la rotación de la pelota y que su entrenadora no lo haya hecho, todos apoyan al equipo pero siendo sinceros no creo que ganen este partido y eso en verdad que va influir en el ánimo de los jugadores - No va ganar Hiotey - asegura Will ganandose miradas furiosas de las chicas y de los chicos pero este solo se encoge de hombros mientras sonríe descaradamente.

- ¡Punto de partido para Nagoya! - anuncia el árbitro porque hay demasiado ruido es por eso que grita causando nuestras risas ya que no es normal ver gritar a alguien como lo ha hecho este, los jugadores de la escuela nombrada se preparan para hacer un saque rápido, al parecer quieren terminar esto cuanto antes - Set y partido para Nagoya - ambas escuelas se saludan y veo venir a los jugadores del Hiotey con su entrenadora que los mira furiosa.

- Verdaderamente no sé a que estaban jugando ahí porque no hicieron nada, les juro que si pasamos ustedes no van a jugar nunca más, ahora largo de mi vista - me quedo absorta, esa no es manera de tratar a tus jugadores, debería de saberlo la muy maldita, es increíble que les diga eso frente a todos, los jugadores toman las toallas y se las colocan en la cabeza para sentarse, definitivamente su mentalidad se vio afectada por no poder anotar siquiera un punto, eso debe de ser duro.

- Su ánimo esta bastante afectado y en vez de que ella les de su apoyo, les grita ¿qué le sucede a la tipa? - al parecer Christopher no esta de acuerdo con la actitud de la entrenadora y todos estamos de acuerdo en eso, no debería de comportarse como lo ha hecho, sigue individuales uno, al parecer el orden ha cambiado, bueno después de todo es torneo nacional así que las reglas son diferentes pero aún no empieza el torneo, no ya comenzo Hiotey fue el ganador de su distrito, es verdad, al parecer estoy atrasada en noticias pero no esperaba verme involucrada de nueva cuenta en el mundo del tenis.

Los jugadores se saludan para comenzar el partido, el jugador es Chotarou, esto va ser interesante, además tienen que jugarse todos los partidos de acuerdo con el reglamento, sacara el novio de la entrenadora haciendo un saque potente pero es devuelto con la misma fuerza por el jugador contrario que sube de inmediato a la red, así que mi amigo manda un globo pero este cae fuera de la cancha, punto para el contrario, pero esperen ¿acabo de decir mi amigo?, no lo es y tiene que quedarme en claro.

Chotarou se coloca para hacer un saque potente, no creo que sea suficiente para que su contrario no pueda devolverlo así que lo devuelve cruzado, el primero corre para lanzarlo en un globo pero el segundo se prepara para devolverlo con una dejada, punto para el contrario, no puedo creer que caiga en un truco como ese - Tiene la misma rotación - nos comenta Ryan y asentimos porque es verdad, al parecer toda la escuela contraria tiene esa misma técnica, se prepara para hacer un saque pero esta vez es uno especial.

Lanza la pelota demasiado alto para golpearla con el mango de la raqueta creando un buen efecto además no es tan fácil verla si no tienes un buen ojo pero el contrario la devuelve justo a la línea de fondo para sonreír arroganetemente viendo a las gradas - Ese saque es una combinación de tu novia pero conmigo no va a funcionar, así que te recomiendo que te prepares para perder - da media vuelta para colocarse en posición mientras todos comienzan a murmurar, es entonces cuando me fijo en el nombre del jugador, se llama Max Heimann, es de cabello castaño corto y ojos caoba.

De alguna parte se me hace conocido pero no recuerdo de donde, Chotarou vuelve a hacer el mismo saque y es devuelto a la misma línea de fondo, al parecer quería cersiorarse si eran verdad las palabras del chico, bueno no lo culpo, solo espero que no se obsesione con eso e intente hacer el saque a como de lugar, se prepara para sacar, si no anota un punto le romperan su servicio, la verdad es que no se en que esta pensando, bueno quiza quiere demostrar que el contrario esta equivocado pero eso no es suficiente.

Hace un twist serve que es regresado con un tiro cruzado, corre de inmediato para lanzar un globo pues su oponente esta en la línea de fondo pero regresa para devolverlo, sin embargo, el primero se prepara para hacer un smash pero el tiro no sale porque se impacta fuera de la cancha ¿es en serio?, tenía toda la cancha para hacer el punto, su contrincante sonríe, si creo que lo he visto en una parte pero no recuerdo de donde, trato de hacer memoria para ver que vuelve a mirar a las gradas y sonríe, su sonrisa se me hace conocida.

Se prepara para hacer un saque rápido, vaya ni siquiera se ha movido Chotarou que maldice por lo bajo, debe de estar desesperado pero ahora lo que necesita es calmarse y no perder la cabeza como esta a punto de hacerlo, el chico juega con la pelota para lanzar demasiado alto e impactarla con el mango de la raqueta, justo como Chotarou, todo mundo se levanta al igual que yo porque he recordado a ese chico - Max - murmuro para ver que este sonríe pero no se si es por mi o porque su saque si ha funcionado y además ha dejado absorto a Chotarou.

- ¿Lo conoces? - me pregunta Alexander y asiento, jamás lo olvidaría tanto que siento una presión en el pecho y que me falta el aire, trato de recordar que tengo que respirar, me estoy mareando y tengo ganas de vomitar, me llevo la mano al pecho tratando de calmar mis latidos - ¿Sakuno? - se escucha preocupado Derrick, siento la mano de mi alemán que me sienta de nuevo mientras me abraza pero a mi mente viene ese partido, trato de calmarme pero me empieza a zumbar la cabeza, me llevo las manos a esta para tratar de calmarme y olvidar ese recuerdo.

- Sakuno, tranquila, estas temblando, ¿es por ese tipo? - me pregunta Damon y soy rodeada por todos, me obligo a calmarme, eso paso hace tres años, cuanto tenía catorce, esa fue la vez en que me enseñaron que el tenis podía lastimar a las personas pero no es solo eso, Max no era así hasta que viajo a Francia y regreso convertido en lo que estoy viendo, me muerdo le labio para tratar de calmarme, instintivamente me llevo la mano al costado derecho donde esta una sutura de cuatro puntadas, me muerdo el labio para tratar de calmarme y alejar esos recuerdos.

- ¿Quieres qué te traigamos algo? - pregunta Anthony pero muevo la cabeza en señal de negación mientras mi respiración se tranquiliza, mi vista va al partido, va ganando 40-0 en su servicio, se prepara para sacar pero esta vez la raqueta la tiene agarrada con la izquierda cuando él es derecho, abro los ojos tratando de pensar que no va hacer ese saque, me levanto para tratar de no gritar, me abrazo ligeramente a Alexander que no entiende nada pero tampoco quiero hablar, ahora no puedo.

Lanza la pelota elevadamente para saltar y golpear la pelota con el borde de la raqueta haciendo que creé una efecto increíble pero no es solo eso, la pelota va dirigida a la rodilla de Chotarou que se dobla de dolor, lo rodea para impactarse y ser punto, sin embargo, el primero no se recupera, esta incado tomandose la rodilla izquierda fuertemente - Asistencias - estas entran por órdenes del árbitro mientras me siento para sentir la mirada de Max en mí.

- Su nombre ya lo saben, él era uno de mis amigos, estuvo apoyandome con lo de mi abuela y lo de Echizen, antes de cumplir los 14 se fue a Francia, quería mejorar su tenis, era lo que más deseaba, se fue entusiasmado y a los dos meses regreso, yo ya había cumplido los 14 y él ya los tenía, cuando vino estaba cambiado, no era él mismo, decía que el tenis solo se empleaba para lastimar a tu oponente, me reto a un juego - tomo aire para tratar de tranquilizarme.

- Por esos tiempos yo ya estaba en un nivel un poco más superior pero no tanto como ahora, ese partido fue brutal porque no tuvo piedad conmigo, me lastimo de todas las maneras posibles, tanto mentalmente como físicamente, no era quien yo conocía, no tengo idea de que paso en Francia pero no fue el mismo desde que regreso, usa el tenis para lastimar a la persona contra quien se enfrente, siempre ha sido así, pense que estaba en España, fue lo último que supe de él pero por lo visto regreso y ahora juega con Nagoya - todos estan absortos ante mi explicación.

Me levanto levemente la blusa para que vean la cicatriz, no es tan grande pero en su tiempo fue dolorosa - En nuestro partido, hizo un tiro que contenía demasiada rotación, era imposible ver su dirección pero no solo eso, al impactarse en una parte del cuerpo de su oponente esta "escarva" y te lastima, yo necesite cuatro puntadas, aún no ha hecho ese tiro pero no creo que tarde en mostrarlo - me bajo la blusa para ver que Chotarou se levanta un poco lento después de ese golpe.

Miro su rodilla, la han vendado y aplicado hielo porque se ha hinchado, veo a Echizen bastante furiosa mirando horriblemente a Max, al parecer en verdad quiere a Chotarou pero eso no es lo importante en este momento, el partido se reanuda y veo caminando un poco desbalanceado al novio de la entrenadora, es difícil que gane, algo me lo dice, espero equivocarme, de verdad espero que sea así, el segundo set es para Max, va dos abajo Chotarou, si esto  
sigue así no va a ganar.

Chotarou se prepara para servir haciendo un saque normal y su oponente lo devuelve con un tiro cruzado que regresa, lo vuelve a mandar cruzado, es un punto largo - Quiere romperle esa rodilla - opina Will y es verdad, lo esta cansando demasiado, su oponente lanza un globo y este corre para alcanzar pero se resbala y termina en el suelo mientras grita de dolor y se toma la rodilla, veo correr a Echizen pero se detiene, no es que no este preocupada pero son malos modales meterse a la cancha cuando hay partido.

Las asistencias se encargan de revisarlo y uno de ellos habla con el árbitro - No lo dejaran jugar más, es obvio que no soporta la rodilla - esta vez opina Colin y tiene razón porque mientras le aplican hielo aprieta los puños hasta tener los nudillos blancos - Partido para Nagoya ya que el jugador del Hiotey no puede continuar - ahora si que todo mundo empieza a ponerse preocupado de que quiza y solo si no ocurre un milagro no ganemos, Echizen va donde su novio para abrazarlo mientras el árbitro da diez minutos de descanso.

- Necesito agua - asienten ante mi pedido para levantarnos e ir por unas bebidas porque en verdad hace demasiado calor, bajamos de las gradas para tomar el camino a la derecha donde han instalado una nevería pero tambien hay más locales.

* * *

Nos acercamos a la heladería para pedir unas malteadas cuando soy jalada de prisa por la mano de Alexander atrayendome hacía él, veo una pelota de tenis hacer una curva elevada para no golpear al repartidor que al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle, escucho una suave risa así que volteo para encontrarme con Max que tiene la raqueta en su hombro y me mira de arriba abajo - Sakuno - su voz me hace temblar ligeramente por lo que me acerco más a mi alemán que mira furioso a Max.

- Tranquila, no pienso hacerte nada, solo quería saludarte y ver como te encuentras - pregunta caminando hacía nosotros cuando es interceptado por Echizen que viene furiosa y lo demuestra al abofetearlo volteandole la cara, empiezo a terner un poco de miedo por lo que le puede hacer a la chica - ¿Quién te ha enseñado a lastimar a tu oponente? No deberías llamarte a ti mismo un jugador de tenis - veo a Max tomarla de la muñeca fuertemente - Lo dice la jugadora estadounidense que más lastima a sus oponentes, ¿con qué cara? - aprieta más la muñeca haciendo que esta haga una leve mueca de dolor.

- Max, basta - le digo para que la suelte tratando de calmarse por lo que veo - Permiso - se retira dejando a la chica allí y a mi levemente asustada, pedimos las malteadas para volver al partido y encontrarnos con dobles dos, el marcador es el mismo, va perdiendo Hiotey por dos sets, todo mundo se encuentra debastado porque no va a pasar nuevamente la escuela, uno de los jugadores de Hiotey hace un smash pero es devuelto justo a la línea de fondo por el contrario ganando el punto del tercer set, es imposible una remontada, el partido ha terminado.

Tres partidos perdidos es obvio que ya quedamos fuera - Gracias por servirnos de entrenamiento, perdedores - dice uno de los jugadores de Nagoya mientras ríe al igual que su compañero - Pidan disculpas - ambos escuchan hablar a su capitán que es Max por lo tanto hacen una reverencia a los del Hiotey - Por favor les suplicamos perdón - dicen estos para regresar donde su capitán que esta sentando en el banco del entrenador.

El público que apoya a Hiotey esta debastado y no es para menos, los jugadores no han ganado ningún set siquiera, prácticamente hemos quedado en vergüenza, veo a Echizen que esta como loca porque ningun jugador es capaz de regresar el tiro de los contrarios, mi vista va a parar a Chotarou quien tiene una toalla en la cabeza, debe de estar frustrado por no poder hacer algo pero es imposible porque el equipo contrario es demasiado fuerte, el juez finaliza el partido.

Se han jugado los cinco y no hemos ganado ni siquiera un set, es imposible creerlo, al menos para ellos porque nosotros nos dimos cuenta de la rotación de la pelota y ellos ni siquiera, eso vaya que es raro - Hiotey fuera del torneo, pense que eran más fuertes - escucho a Will decir eso y lo golpeo en el brazo para verlo con la mirada furiosa - Deja de decir eso o van a terminar por lincharnos - este coloca una sonrisa altanera en el los labios así que suspiro de cansancio.

Veo a ambos equipos saludarse dando por finalizada esta ronda, es obvio que ha pasado Nagoya dejandonos en una completa derrota porque no lograron hacer nada - Vamos - les digo levantandome cuando me quito de donde me encuentro de un salto para ver como una pelota ha dado en la reja y esta sigue dando vueltas, miro a Max que tiene la raqueta en el hombro y me mira con una sonrisa ladina - ¡Juega conmigo Sakuno! - todos me miran y miro a mi alemán que me toma de la mano para comenzar a caminar junto con los demás chicos.

Pero Max lanza una pelota que a penas esquivamos, lo miro furiosa y este suelta una carcajada, aprieto los puños molesta por su maldita insistencia, se de antemano que no va a recibir un no por respuesta - Bien - le digo bajando los escalones mientras veo que la gente no entiende que pasa, ni yo misma lo entiendo pero ahí voy al ataque si se podría decir, detrás de mi viene la selección alemana para ver que sucede entre nosotros, me recojo bien el cabello en una coleta alta para buscar una raqueta pero no veo a quien pedirsela.

- Toma - escucho que me lanza la raqueta Max así que la tomo, suelto un suspiro de agobio para ver bien su aspecto porque se ve más cambiado, ha crecido, esta de la misma estatura que mi alemán además tiene un arete de diamantes en la oreja izquierda que se le ve excelente si he de admitir, se ve más varonial, definitivamente ya no es un niño - Comenzemos - asiento pero soy detenida por la mano de Alexander que me mira con la misma preocupación que toda su selección.

- No juegues porque no voy a soportar que te lastime o algo pe... - no lo dejo terminar al besarlo suavemente en los labios causando su desconcierto, mucho más que eso - Estare bien - camino hasta colocarme en la posición correcta para verlo sacar con un twist serve pero este va por detrás de la espalda, el maldito en verdad quiere matar a quien este enfrente de él, coloco mi raqueta en la espalda para detener el tiro pero lleva demasiada fuerza la pelota, es punto y el juez que es uno de sus compañeros lo señala.

Me inco porque me ha dolido la espalda, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente, me levanto para ver que hace un twist serve normal, no claro que no, va directo a mi cara, coloco la raqueta para golpearla con una fuerza tremenda haciendo que mi devolución lo rodeé y se impacte en la línea de fondo derecha, todo mundo esta sorprendido - No pienso ponertelo fácil Max - le aseguro para caminar de nueva cuenta a mi posición, en verdad que esto es un poco agobiante.

Se prepara para sacar lanzando la pelota muy alta y saltar para gopearla con los bordes de la raqueta, ese tiro tiene la fuerza de un bomerang, no logro saber a donde ira, coloco la raqueta para golpearlo a donde se dirige pero este desaparece, ¡¿qué demonios?!, trato de buscarlo pero es demasiado tarde este se ha impactado en mi brazo derecho provocando que mi raqueta caiga al piso mientras yo me arrodillo presa del dolor, en verdad que se siente horrible - Y yo no pienso tenerte piedad - me dice desde su lado pero se encuentra en la red.

Quito mi mano del brazo derecho, esta sangrando, todo mundo se asusta al igual que mi alemán quien corre pero es detenido por sus amigos, respiro tratando de contener el dolor para salir de la cancha y de mi bolso tomar una venda, siempre traigo conmigo porque a veces soy un poco torpe, me la coloco de prisa para volver a la cancha y cambiar de mano, jugare con la zurda porque no pienso perder este partido, escucho exclamaciones de sorpresa ante el cambio de mano pero no me interesa.

Estoy concentrada en matar a ese maldito que lastima a sus oponentes, bueno no en matar pero mínimo darle un escarmiento, se coloca para sacar con un tiro como antes, corro a donde este se encuentra y lo golpeo regresandolo al lado contrario, este mira absorto a donde lo he mandado porque ha dado justo en la línea - Juguemos en serio Max - asiente para empezar a caminar y sacar el último, no pienso dejar que gane su servicio, tengo que romperselo, hace un tiro como antes pero con una rotación diferente, tomo la raqueta con la mano derecha para devolverlo pero este pega en la red, cierro los ojos.

- 40-30 - sonrió al saber que la pelota ha caído de mi lado, veo refunfuñar al castaño que se coloca de nuevo en posición, planea hacer un ace, lo conozco bien, me coloco cubriendo esa posiblidad pero no se que tipos de servicios tenga ahora, al menos voy a intentar detenerlo, se coloca en posición para lanzar la pelota y golpearla con el mango de la raqueta, esa pelota tiene demasiada velocidad y no solo eso se mueve demasiado, coloco un pie detrás para colocarme como si fuera a correr en una pista de atletismo.

Tomo aire y tomo la raqueta con las dos manos golpeo la pelota dandole un efecto un poco diferente, esta se forma en un globo pero Max no lo alcanza, sonríe, piensa que va a salir, le ha dado levemente, al menos la ha movido, esta impacta en la línea para regresar sobre el polvo de ladrillo y quedar dentro de la línea de fondo, vamos empatados, sonrió, lo veo prepararse para sacar con una sonrisa, es la primera vez que la veo, al menos en este día, lanza la pelota con una velocidad increíble.

Me concentro en los sonidos y la devuelvo con una curva, ventaja para mi, este se coloca de nuevo para hacer el mismo saque de apenas pero va a la dirección contraria, corro y la alcanzo pero caigo de costado, veo la pelota y cae de su lado, al menos le he roto el servicio, lo miro con una sonrisa y este me la devuelve, es mi turno de sacar, me preparo para hacer un saque rápido porque siento mi mano derecha más bien el brazo entumecido, ese golpe me ha afectado y supongo que necesito atención médica además se dara cuenta pronto si no es que ya se dio cuenta y eso no me sirve porque si se da cuenta va atacar ese brazo.

Lanzo la pelota y la golpeo con los bordes de la raqueta, no puede devolverla, punto para mi, me preparo para hacer el mismo saque pero con rotación - Tu brazo derecho debe de estar entumecido pero no planeo dañartelo más, en verdad quiero jugar contigo bien desde ahora porque hace mucho que no tenía esa sensación Sakuno - mi saque se ha impactado en la red, se dio cuenta del brazo pero sonrió porque la sensación a la que se refiere es a la de estar disfrutando el partid,o mejor dicho esta disfrutando el tenis.

- Juguemos Max - saco y este lo devuelve cruzado, corro para alcanzarlo pero apenas le doy mandandolo en un globo, me coloco en medio pero este lo manda con una dejada, corro para alcanzarla pero esta regresa para detenerse en mi red, es como la Zero shiki drop shot de Tezuka, es sorprendente que él pueda hacerla, me coloco de nuevo en posición para lanzarla con fuerza y que este la devuelva en un globo pero sale dandome el punto, hace mucho que no veía en la pizarra nuestros nombres.

Es como cuando eramos niños y escribía Sakuno vs Max, eran grandiosos esos juegos porque solo jugabamos para divertirnos, sin la presión de ganar o ser el mejor, debo hacerte recordar Max - Juego para Sakuno - voy ganando pero supongo que en su saque se recuperara, saca con un tiro demasiado rápido, ni siquiera me ha dado la oportunidad de moverme, me coloco de nuevo y este se prepara para hacer el mismo saque pero se lo devuelvo, sin embargo, sale de la cancha.

Me muerdo el labio pero después de todo ese saque era al cuerpo, no podía devolverlo bien, se prepara de nuevo y hace un saque más rápido que los anteriores, no puedo moverme, hace lo mismo en el siguiente y conserva su servicio, me coloco en posición para hacer un servicio rápido, este no puede devolverlo, me preparo para hacer lo mismo pero este lo devuelve a la línea de fondo, corro para devolverselo cruzado y este lanza un globo, salto para hacer un smash pero pega en la red.

Maldigo porque ese punto era mío, es entonces cuando caigo en cuenta que la pelota es la misma a la de los partidos que se acaban de jugar, suelto una suave risa para ponerme a jugar en serio, me coloco en posición y le doy el efecto contrario a la pelota, este corre a la derecha pero el tiro impacta en la izquierda, Max me mira furioso - Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo Max - este sonríe para colocarse en su posición, al sacar recuerdo todas esas bellas tardes creando tiros juntos.

Era demasiado divertido, cuando llegabamos sucios a nuestras casas y en vez de ser regañados a nuestras madres les parecia tierno, me fijo en la pizarra, han sido tres sets y él se encuentra abajo pero supongo que vamos a jugar cinco aunque en este último no existe el tie breack, me coloco en posición esperando a que haga su servicio, voy perdiendo por dos juegos y me encuentro cansada, miro el cielo, es tarde y aún así estan los mismos de la mañana, tenemos un poco más de público.

Veo a la futura selección japonesa observando mi partido, no me interesa mostrarme fuerte ante ellos, solo deseo disfrutar el juego - ¡¿Lo sientes Sakuno?! - me pregunta el castaño mientras lanza un globo, corro con todas mis fuerzas y cambio de mano para golpearla y hacer un tiro cruzado pero este impacta en la red - ¡Como en los viejos tiempos Max! - trato de recuperar el aire porque me siento cansada, cada set ha durado mínimo una hora y media, ha sido demasiado tiempo para un partido normal.

Me coloco esperando su servicio, es obvio que se llevara el set, es el cuarto supongo que vamos al quinto, me preparo para sacar y que este devuelva mi tiro en un globo, salto para hacer un smash, aguanto el tiro, empuño la raqueta hacía la derecha y este corre a esa dirección pero mi tiro va a la izquierda - Aún sigues cayendo en ese truco - le afirmo haciendo que este camine para colocarse de nuevo en posición, miro a mi alemán, esta sonriendo, supongo que disfruta de mi juego.

- He decidido que haya tie breack en este último juego - anuncia el juez y asentimos para pelear por el siguiente punto, si lo pierdo él ganara el partido y aún tengo que darle batalla, me preparo para lanzarle un globo pero este lo lee así que antes de que suba mando una dejada, la pelota pega en la red para caer de su lado, sonrió, habra más puntos por los cuales pelear, ambos estamos en posición, él sacara primero, me llevo la mano a la frente, hace demasiado calor, me concentro para devolverle el punto y que este lo devuelva en un globo.

Corro y cambio de mano para lanzarlo en un tiro cruzado, pasa la red y es punto para mi, se coloca de nuevo en posición para hacer un tiro rápido, sonrió para correr de prisa y devolverselo en un tiro recto, este corre y me lanza una potente devolución, coloco la raqueta en mi estómago para controlar el efecto y lanzar la pelota con las dos manos arrancandole la raqueta, respiro hondamente, es punto para mi, se siente el frío en la cancha, ninguno ha cedido más de lo necesario, el públco sigue animandonos, se ve la noche en la cancha, ya es tarde.

- ¡359-360! - voy ganando por un punto, ha sido uno de mis partidos más tardíos pero no pienso perder y si lo hago me ire con la cabeza en alto porque he dejado todo en la cancha, de verdad que lo he hecho, saco y este lo devuelve con una velocidad increíble, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, debo quitarsela, lanzo un smash pero Max se coloca para devolverlo con uno igual, preparo mi brazo derecho para hacer un tiro especial, he mostrado mcuhos en este partido así que debo mostrar este.

Tomo la raqueta fuertemente del mango para golpear la pelota en un tiro cruzado pero le imprimo efecto haciendo que sea imposible adivinar a donde ira, esta rodea a mi amigo para impactarse en la línea de fondo - ¡410-411! - el juez se ve cansado y no lo culpo, el castaño se prepara para sacar así que intento devolver su tiro pero este rodea el poste y se impacta en la línea de fondo, punto para él, si gana el próximo ganara el juego pero no siento la derrota porque he jugado disfrutando el juego.

Además es justo que quien se lleve el partido se sienta ganador porque ambos hemos dado todo, miro a Max que se prepara para sacar pero suelta la raqueta y cae de rodillas tocandose el hombro, el juez corre a verlo, caigo de rodillas cansada, no aguanto más, el equipo alemán corre hacía mi para ver como me encuentro, trato de sonreir pero me siento cansada físicamente, miro mi brazo derecho, aún sigue saliendo sangre, debi perder tres litros o meno,s tampoco morire desangrada o algo así.

Miro a mi contricante que no puede más, el jeuz viene a verme y se retira a su silla - ¡El partido queda empate ya que ningun jugador puede continuar! - el público nos aplaude a ambos, me levanto con dificultad al igual que mi amigo para caminar y saludarnos, me extiende la mano y la acepto - La próxima vez ganare - me dice sonriendo y siento que la fuerza me falta pero soy sostenida por mi alemán para salir de la cancha.

- Debemos ir a un hospital - me dice Alexander sujetandome por la cintura para cargarme así que una vez bien sujetada comienza a caminar con la selección alemana detrás, me muerdo le labio porque no siento el brazo derecho, pordría curarlo con el Pináculo del Esfuerzo pero sería gastar demasiada energía y no estoy muy bien en cuanto a esta así que es mejor visitar un hospital.

Abordamos uno de los carros de ellos que arranca rumbo al hospital - Juegas excelente, aún no entiendo como es que dejaste de ser entrenadora de tu equipo de tenis y de la selección japonesa - me dice Derrick viendo por la ventana las arboledas que se alzan ante nosotros - Es verdad, si fueras entrenadora de la selección japonesa yo te tendría miedo - me dice Will a lo que le sonrió levemente hasta que siento una punzada en el brazo, no duele mucho pero arde horrible.

* * *

Bajamos del auto para caminar hasta recepción, la señorita nos manda a urgencias que se encuentra en el segundo piso, abordamos el elevador y encontramos a un doctor que me pide sentarme en una cama para disponerse a ver mi herida - Primero la lavaremos y veremos cuan grave es - asiento para ver como este desinfecta la herida con un poco de alcohol que arde así que por ende me muerdo el labio para no quejarme, me relajo al sentir un spray en el brazo, es hielo pero huele a hierba buena.

El doctor comienza a excamianr mi herida, veo mi brazo, no tiene nada, solo un leve raspón pero no entiendo porque sangro demasiado - La vendaremos y podras quitar la venda en una semana, si queda cicatriz ven a verme - asiento mientras este escribe lo que supongo es el acta médica, ya perdi la cuenta de cuantas de esas he tenido porque antes siempre me lastimaba cuando quería impresionar a Echizen con mi tenis pero la verdad es que no era lo mío pero ahora es lo que más adoro y de verdad que disfruto jugar al tenis porque al hacerlo me siento totalmente libre.

Me bajo de la cama cuando me extiende la hoja para caminar al elevador con la selección alemana - Lo bueno es que solo sangraste, ¿no te sientes mareada? - me pregunta Anthony pero niego con la cabeza, aunque levemente tengo ganas de vomitar pero no es tan grave así que estoy bien - Estoy bien - le digo a este que se encoge de hombros para salir del elevador junto con los demás - Se preocupa porque hace dos años tuvo una lesión que lo dejo fuera del tenis seis meses, fue un infierno para él - abro los ojos sorprendida ante el comentario de Damon.

No sabía nada de eso, en verdad que no se mucho de ellos, creo que debería ponerme al día - No tienes porque dibulgarlo Damon - se queja el pelinegro algo molesto por esa declaración pero no logro entender muy bien porque - Es nuestra amiga, ¿no crees qué debería de saberlo? - pregunta este caminando a donde se encuentra el pelinegro que lo mira verdaderamente furioso - Prefiero ser yo quien se lo diga - Damon asiente para seguir caminando con los demás que ríen por la leve discusión que acaban de tener esos dos - Vamos - asiento al sentir la mano de Alexander sosteniendo la mía.

* * *

Abordamos de nueva el auto para que este me lleve a casa, supongo que ellos viven cerca, retiro lo dicho viven en un hotel, pienso que no es muy bueno eso pero ellos deben estar acostumbrados - ¿No crees qué sería buena idea vivir todos juntos? - me pregunta Colin haciendo que me medio atragante y que mi alemán me golpeé con cuidado para no ahogarme - ¿Por qué dices eso? - le pregunto a este que sonríe mientras los demás niegan con la cabeza tratando de que olvide el tema pero creo que ya es tarde para eso.

- Lo que pasa es que odiamos el hotel, es de muy buena categoría pero no nos gusta, es por eso que pense que podríamos vivir contigo, además no molestaremos y tienes una casa grande con demasiadas habitaciones y prometemos no interrumpirlos cuando tu y el capitán esten haciendo cosas de novios - me sonrojo al igual que Alexander que lo golpea en la cabeza mientras los demás ríen por el comentario - ¡No digas esas cosas que la gente pensara que eres un pervertido! - lo regaña visiblemente molesto mientras yo miro por la ventana.

Trato de que me de el aire porque en verdad que siento que me estoy ahogando por el comentario de Colin pero ahora que lo pienso no estaría mal tener huespedes en mi casa porque me siento sola en algunas ocasiones y sería una manera de alejar a Chotarou de mi casa, pero no es solo eso además tendría a Alexander cerca de mi y eso me ayudaría bastante en estos momentos así que pensandolo bien no es tan mala idea - Si quieren pueden mudarse - todos me miran asombrados no creyendo lo que acabo de decir pero hablo en serio de verdad.

- Vivirías con nosotroses que a veces sacamos de quicio a las personas y no queremos causarte problemas - me dice Christopher haciendo que desista de la idea pero no creo que pueda - Me haría bien la compañía de personas, a veces esa casa es muy grande para mi y ustedes son buenas personas así que pueden vivir conmigo - mi alemán sonríe, supongo que le agrada la idea al igual que los demás que se ven entusiasmados con mi propuesta - Entonces esta decidido ¡nos mudaremos con Sakuno! - Colin parece muy feliz con la idea.

Como un niño pequeño aunque ya no lo es porque tiene 17 o 18 años, sin embargo, al parecer aún conserva la ternura de un niño pequeño, lo cual es raro en alguien que casi es adulto - ¿Cuándo lo haremos? - pregunta Ryan y todos nos ponemos a pensar en esa respuesta, bueno al menos yo - Mañana mismo, hablare con mis empleados para que hagan los preparativos - les digo a lo que ellos asienten pues no haran todo el trabajo, lo cual se nota les fascina - Entonces hoy tenemos que dormir en el hotel y mañana en la mañana estaremos en tu casa - asiento ante la respuesta de Derrick.

* * *

El auto arriba en mi casa así que bajo para caminar hasta la entrada pero detrás de mi viene Alezander y comienzo a ponerme levemente nerviosa, lo cual se me ha hecho una manía y eso no esta bien pero para nada bien - ¿Te das cuenta que nos tendras aquí? - me pregunta este y sonrió porque en verdad que me harían bien si viven conmigo, hablo en serio - Te quiero a ti y si eso significa tenerlos viviendo en mi casa que así sea - le digo un poco sonrojada para que este me atraiga a él y me abrace.

En sus brazos me siento bien, mejor dicho protegida y siento que no me gustaría estar lejos de él porque me he dado cuenta que lo necesito a mi lado, de esa manera me siento completa - Y tú te das cuenta, ¿qué Colin dijo que no nos interrumpirían cuando hicieramos cosas de novios aunque no lo somos? - le pregunto a este que me besa en la frente y me atrae más hacía el - Se mi novia Sakuno - dice este y no suena a pregunta más bien a afirmación - Acepto - este me besa en los labios, así que ahora somos novios oficialmente.

* * *

Entro a casa después de besar por última vez a mi novio y me recargo en la puerta, me siento tan feliz que no hay nada que en este momento pueda opacar esa felicidad, camino hasta el teléfono para hablar con Kenay y darle instrucciones para que hagan el movimiento cuanto antes - Estara listo al medio día Riuzaky-sama - me confirma este y lo escucho escribir, supongo que tiene la maña de escribir mis órdenes pero no me quejo porque funciona bien - Gracias - cuelgo para subir a mi habitación y cambiarme de ropa pero prefiero darme una ducha porque en verdad después del partido contra Max termine sudorosa y eso definitivamente no me gusta para nada.

Siento el agua resbalando por mi cuerpo relajando mis músculos y me siento tan tranquila, salgo de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo para ponerme una pijama, tomo un pantalón de tela fina, es más bien como un pants, bueno yo me entiendo, es de color lila y tomo una camisa de tirantes color blanca con una estrella de logo, me cepillo el cabello y no lo recojo o de lo contrario más tarde me dolera la cabeza y no quiero eso, me coloco las pantuflas de conejito para bajar a la cocina y comer algo.

Entonces veo la cesta en la mesa, ya no recordaba haberla traído de vuelta a casa, prendo la estufa para calentar un poco de leche porque no quiero tomarla fría, si ya se que es raro pero mínimo debo de concentirme un poco y disfrutar lo último que me queda de soledad proque mañana tendre personas a mi alrededor y es mejor que me haga a la idea o de lo contrario perdere la cabeza antes de que ellos lleguen, me siento a cenar y al terminar me levanto para llevar los trastos a la cocina cuando escucho que tocan el timbre.

Dejo de nueva cuenta los trastes para caminar hasta la puerta, la abro y me encuentro con Chotarou en pijama, lo cual me resulta levemente gracioso porque odia que lo vean en pijama pero bueno creo que ya no lo conozco como antes así que debe ser normal ahora para él - ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto para que este frusa el ceño con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro y se cruze de brazos, odio que haga eso - Antes tenías modales - me rió de eso con sarcasmo, además que me esta sacando de mis cabales demasiado rápido.

- Los sigo teniendo que te quede claro imbécil - le digo medio cerrando la puerta pero este entra a la casa y me besa a la fuerza, trato de soltarme pero no puedo así que mi último recurso es golpearlo en la entrepierna para que este me suelte, preparo mi mano para abofetearlo pero este me hace una trampilla con su tobillo y termino en el suelo, por suerte ha puesto su mano en mi cabeza o de lo contrario en este momento estaría medio muerta, trato de zafarme de su agarre pero este me sujeta por las manos haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

- Sakuno, basta - me dice en el oído así que me calmo para verlo furiosa y con una leve pizca de desprecio - Sueltame - le digo bastante enojada y él sabe que debe hacerme caso o de lo contrario esto terminara muy mal - No, porque quiero que contestes ¿qué eres de ese alemán? - sonrió con un deje de burla para que este se levante levemente de mi - No pienso contestarte - le digo nuevamente tratando de soltarme esta vez suejtandolo con las piernas por la cintura para zafarme pero se suelta de ese agarre y me toma del mentón para verlo.

- Contesta - me pide al borde de un colapso nerviso pero yo tambien estoy a punto de tener uno - Soy su novia ¿feliz? - le digo para que este abra los ojos asombrado, creo que no le gusto mi respuesta - No tiene mucho que se murio tu antiguo novio y ya tienes otro en verdad que eres una... - no lo dejo terminar al soltarme de su agarre y abofetearlo presa de la ira porque así me encuentro en estos momentos - ¡Te callas, si no sabes! - le digo levantandome y caminando hasta la puerta para señarla, es mi manera de decirle que se largue de mi vista.

- Quiero a Andrea pero últimamente pienso en el beso que te di y no puedo olvidarte, así que quiero que me ayudes a entender eso - frunco el ceño para dejar de señalar la puerta y caminar de nuevo hasta él que retrocede levemente, seguramente piensa que lo voy a matar y no es tan mala idea, hablo en serio - Tu no me gustas a mi me queda claro eso y yo tampoco te gusto porque he visto como la miras - este me mira no entendiendo a que me refiero así que me siento en un sofá y lo invito a que haga lo mismo.

Una vez sentados y yo un poco más calmada, creo que podremos tener una conversación algo normal - Tu la quieres porque la ves como si fuera solo tuya y ella aunque no me agrada te quiere, yo no te gusto, estas mal en eso, solo me besaste porque eres posesivo y pensaste que me iba a alejar de ti pero no te has dado cuenta de que ya no somos nada Chotarou - estoy poniendo las cosas en claro a mi manera y él debe de entender que no quiero nada con él porque por primera vez siento algo por alguien.

Lo cual es un logro enorme a favor de mi alemán pero si senti algo enorme por James porque aunque él no estuviera enterado fue mi primer amor y lo sera siempre - Tienes razón, no quería que me alejaran de ti y termine haciendolo yo mismo - reímos un poco y me doy cuenta de que hay tensión entre nosotros porque ya no somos aquellos amigos que se contaban todo y disfrutaban las comidas unidos mientras nos contabamos todo porque de alguna manera sabíamos que estabamos el uno para el otro.

- ¿Quién lo diría del chico que era tan bondadoso? - lo molesto un poco para que este niegue con la cabeza y se levante, lo veo caminar de un lado a otro signo de que esta nervioso y confundido con la situación, lo entiendo porque así estoy en este momento pero debemos arreglarlo de una vez así sera mejor para los dos, me levanto del sofá y camino hasta este para detenerlo por la mano y tomarlo del mentón - No podemos ser los amigos que fuimos, espero que lo entiendas pero cuando necesites de mi siempre estare para ti - este sonríe para estrecharme entre sus brazos y besarme en la frente como antes.

Me suelta y me mira a los ojos - Tambien siempre estare para ti - me besa en la frente y lo veo caminar hasta la puerta, no tenemos ese vínculo de antes pero se que siempre estaremos el uno para el otro - Por cierto, lamento que quedaran fuera del torneo - se detiene antes de abrir la puerta para recargarse en esta - Creo que debi pedirte que fueras nuestra entrenadora pero aunque no me creas Andrea fue una excelente - me encojo de hombros no dandole la razón para ver que suelta una carcajada y sale por la puerta, Chotarou fue y sera una persona importante en mi vida porque ha sido uno de mis primeros amores que con sus abrazos me llevaba al cielo y con su relación me dejo en el suelo, tal y como el sube y baja del amor.

Subo a mi habitación y me recuesto un poco en la cama, no pienso dormir aún porque siento una opresión en el pecho como la que senti cuando Shishido prefirio a su doctorcita que casi me mata pero no puedo obligarlos a quereme, bueno en el caso del primero porque en verad estaba enamorado de esa doctora, en cambio Chotarou necesitaba darse cuenta que no esta pero para nada enamorado de mi, se que al principio se le hara difícil aunque no tanto pero en fin así debe ser.

Me acomodo entre los edredones para dormir un poco antes de que mañana empieze la mudanza de los chicos que vendran a vivir conmigo, me acomodo entre los cojines y acomodo mi cabeza para dormir.

* * *

Despierto cuando suena mi alarma así que apago el despertador y bajo de la cama para ponerme las pantuflas, al terminar de hacerlo camino hasta la ducha para bañarme un poco de prisa porque no tardan en llegar y quiero estar aunque sea un poco arreglada, salgo de la ducha con una toalla y camino al closet donde tomo un pescador de color café y una blusa strapless color lila con una gran rosa de estampado, busco unas sandalias de color blanco para ponermelas.

Me cepillo el cabello y lo ato en una coleta alta, suena el timbre y bajo para encontrarme con los empleados y tres camiones estacionados además de que los chicos van bajando de su auto para caminar hasta mi entrada - ¡Que comienze la mudanza! - grita Colin bastante entusiasmado así que mis empleados pasan junto con ellos para ver las tantas habitaciones que hay en la casa - La que se encuentra al lado de la habitación de Sakuno es la de Alexander - les indica Will con sarcasmo y burla incluida.

Lo miro para tomar una pluma de la libreta de anotaciones y la aviento hacía donde este se encuentra, la pluma queda atorada en la pared y este se ve un poco pálido - Vuelve a decir algo como eso y vas acabar mal Will - le digo un poco enojada, bueno más que eso pero estoy de buen humor - Vale, dejare de decir cosas como esas si me preparas un poco de pastel de fresa - lo miro con las manos en las caderas porque al parecer el amigo no logra entender que estan en mi casa y no en la suya, pero bueno después de todo yo los invite y ahora debo vivir con eso, no puedo quejarme.

- Vale - tomo de la mano a mi alemán y caminamos a la cocina donde no hay ningun empleado, miro por la puerta antes de entrar y observo a todos divirtiendose, por fin siento que esta casa es mía porque esta llena de risas como jamás ha estado desde que vivo aquí - Te ayudo - me dice mi alemán así que empiezo a cocinar el pastel de fresa para esos maleducados que ahora viviran conmigo - Eso vacialo aquí - le indico para por fin meterlo al horno para que este haga su trabajo.

Lo dejo y salgo de la cocina junto con Alexander para ver que los empleados suben las últimas cosas a las habitaciones, así que ya van a terminar, sonrió porque voy a poder descansar, miro el reloj, son las dos de la tarde y ni siquiera he desayunado, supongo que ellos si pero yo no, regreso a la cocina, al pastel le faltan diez minutos, me dirijo al refrigerador para de este extraer algo para cocinar croquetas de pollo y hacer una pequeña ensalada, suena la alarma del pastel así que me coloco los guantes para extraerlo del horno y ponerlo en una charola sobre la mesa, esta listo.

Empiezo a cocinar croquetas de pollo con cuidado de que no salte el aceite - Huele delicioso - me dice Derrick por encima del hombro asustandome levemente - ¿Quieres? - le pregunto y este asiente para sentarse en la mesa - Yo tambien - me dice Will al igual que los demás así que tendre que cocinar más - Hemos terminado Riuzaky-sama - me anuncian los empleados entrando por la puerta haciendo una reverencia - Gracias - estos asienten para salir y quitar todos los autos de la entrada.

- Iremos a ver como quedo todo - me dice Damon haciendo que los demás vayan corriendo a sus cuartos excepto Alexander que esta sentado en la mesa - ¿No vas? - le pregunto pero este niega con la cabeza para colocarse detrás de mi y ayudarme a cocinar, es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz de tener a una persona como él a mi lado y no solo eso me siento tan feliz de tener a mi alemán cerca de mi porque me siento llena de paz - Hagan eso cuando esten solos - escucho decir a Anthony con burla para reir juntos.

Retiro el sartén de la estufa para poner las croquetas en un platón grande y preparar la ensalada, al terminar empiezo a servir los platos y comenzamos a comer, es un poco raro comer con tantas personas pero tengo que suponer que siempre va hacer así además de que tendre que hacer más comida que antes y por ende tendre que madrugar un poco, al terminar me ayudan a lavar los trastes cuando suena mi celular - ¡Sakuno! - prácticamente me gritan en la oreja, se escucha demasiado ruido.

- Soy yo Ann, tienes que venir a las canchas de tenis callejero, Yukimura-san fue retado por tu amigo Chotarou y estan jugando pero se estan medio matando, por favor tienes que venir - quito el teléfono de mi oído para ver que todos me ven con cara de "que sucede" - A la selección japonesa le dio por matarse - estos corren a la puerta prácticamente, así que cuelgo para salir corriendo de la casa y dirigirnos a donde me acaban de decir, para empezar ni siquiera se porque voy pero bueno una persona tiene que pararlos o de lo contrario terminaran de verdad muertos,.

* * *

Mi rubio me sujeta de la mano para correr más rápido pero es imposible porque tengo ¡sandalias!, sin embargo, a ellos no les interesa porque entre dos me jalan de las manos para detenernos al fin y ver que estan reunidos el equipo de tenis femenil y el masculino y no podía faltar la selección japonesa que no se entromete en el partido - ¡Sakuno! - hacía mi viene la gritona pero la ignoro para acercarnos y ver que estan jugando con todo, lo se porque Chotarou se encuentra lastimado del brazo derecho ya que esta sangrando.

Y Yukimura tiene al parecer entumecida la pierna derecha, miro a Echizen que esta como si nada, seguramente esto se trata de un "entrenamiento" como  
diría ella, camino junto con la selección alemana hacía donde esta se encuentra sentada observando como si nada - ¿Qué haces aquí? - me pregunta levantandose del asiento del entrenador para caminar a donde me encuentro y sujetarme del brazo, eso es una mala idea porque me encuentro enojada, más que eso me encuentro al borde de la historia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces con ellos? - le pregunto tratando de contar hasta tres pero esta sonríe altaneramente - Son mis jugadores y yo los entrenare como sea que te quede cl... - no le presto atención al escuchar un grito de Chotarou que se encuentra en el piso tocandose el estómago, lo acaban de golpear con un tiro feo, más que eso debe de tener una herida grave, miro a los equipos que estan sentados pero al parecer no piensan hacer nada, eso me enfuerece aún más, no puedo creer que hagan eso que sigan las órdenes de una loca porque es justamente lo que es Echizen, estoy viendo el partido de Yukimura vs Chotarou y no es para nada lo que tenía en mente.

En eso suena el celular de mi novio y contesta alejandose de los demás - Es un juego horrible, no parece que esten jugando tenis - me dice Ryan y asiento porque esta en lo cierto, más bien parece una pelea de box pero en vez de puños usan una pelota de tenis, lo cual duele más cuando se le da el efecto necesario como en este caso, veo a mi alemán acercarse a nosotros un tanto enojado - El entrenador quiere que vayamos a ver unas cosas sobre el entrenamiento que haremos duarante la semana - no entiendo nada porque para empezar no sabía que su entrenador estuviera aquí ni siquiera que tuvieran entrenador.

- Viajo con nosotros pero no entrenamos con él porque nos da los ejercicios que debemos desempeñar - me dice Will quitado de la pena y esta bien porque para nada estoy enojada, además yo no pregunte así que no sabía y es un asunto sin importancia - Vayan con cuidado - les digo despidiendome de ellos para acercarme a mi rubio y besarlo en los labios mientras los demás empiezan a caminar rumbo a la salida - Te amo - le digo besandolo porque aunque sea poco tiempo estoy totalmente segura de ello, como una vez estuve segura de que amaba a James, estoy segura de ello.

- Tambien te amo - me dice para besarme y correr donde sus compañeros, regreso a la cancha para ver el partido, es demasiado porque ninguno de los dos se encuentran en condiciones como para seguir jugando, sin embargo, la necedad abunda en ellos así que no creo que alguien los pueda parar, el juego termina y ambos son llevados a un asiento para descansar un poco, aunque lo correcto debería ser llevarlos al hospital pero seguro ellos no quieren hacerlo aun y ese no es mi problema.

El siguiente partido es de otros jugadores cuyo nombre no recuerdo porque son del Hiotey así que no es que no tengan la misma importancia pero de verdad que no me acuerdo de ellos, miro al cielo, es tarde y no he recibido ninguna llamada de los chicos o de mi novio, ya era para que regresaran, veo la hora, son las seis de la tarde y se fueron a las cuatro, veo acercarse a Ann hacía mi - Antes de que me corras, dejame felicitarte por tu novio, se ve que es buena persona - asiento porque no tengo demasiadas ganas de discutir con ella si soy sincera.

- No tienes idea cuanto te he extrañado Sakuno, me gustaría que fuera como... - no la dejo terminar al extraer el celular del bolso, es número desconocido pero aún así contesto - ¿Hablamos con la señorita Riuzaky? - me pregunta una voz de mujer algo cansada - Si ella habla - contesto para escuchar que ella teclea así que supongo que es secretaria o algo así - Le llamamos del hospital de la universidad Shounan, uno de los pacientes tenía su número así que hemos supuesto que es familiar de este - comienzo a tener miedo y me levanto para tratar de calmarme, borro de mi mente el recuerdo de James.

- ¿Paciente? ¿De qué habla? - apuro a la señora o lo que sea para que me conteste pero esta con sus calmas y eso me hace enojar sobre manera - El paciente es Alexander Berner y unos amigos, lo que sucede es que el taxi en el que iban choco contra un trailer pero los pacientes estan bien, no sufrieron heridas graves, sin embargo, necesitamos que se pague la cuenta - accidente de la selección alemana me repito una y otra vez pero me trato de tranquilizar porque ella me ha dicho que no han sufrido heridas graves.

- Voy para allá - cuelgo para tomar mi bolso y comenzar a correr dejando sola a Ann, solo quiero llegar donde Alexander, abordo un taxi y apuro al conductor, quiero llegar y asegurarme que esta bien tal y como me han dicho.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	15. Durmiendo Juntos

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Durmiendo Juntos**

Pago el taxi para bajar de este y correr a la puerta de entrada del hospital, camino apresurada a la recepción para esperar a que la recepcionista me haga caso porque esta muy ocupada leyendo una revista - ¿Habitación de Alexander Berner? - pregunto para que esta le de la vuelta a su revista me mire la deje a un lado y tecleé algo en su computadora - Habitación 201 - asiento para caminar hasta el asensor, espero a que llegue lo abordo y subo para apretar el segundo piso.

Me bajo en este y busco de prisa la habitación, al encontrarla abro la puerta sin siquiera tocar para encontrarme con todos los chicos en diferentes camas, busco con la vista a mi alemán y cuando lo encuentro suspiro un poco de alivio para llevarme una mano a la frente mientras me recargo en la pared - Me preocupaste - le digo con una leve sonrisa al saber que esta bien pues tiene una herida en la frente, supongo que tambien una herida en la mejilla derecha porque tiene puesta una gasa.

Bajo mi vista para ver que su muñeca izquierda también esta vendada, viro la vista para ver que los demás estan igual solo con heridas superficiales, gracias al cielo - La señora que te llamo debio haberte dicho que estabamos bien - señala Will como si nada y niego con la cabeza - Ella dijo que el taxi donde iban se había impactado contra un trailer ¿qué piensas que me imagine? - todos se miran entre si entendiendo a que me refiero para negar con la cabeza - No debio haberte dicho porque eso no sucedio - opina Ryan levantandose con cuidado de la cama para tomar un poco de agua que se encuentra en la mesita de al lado de una de las camas.

- Lo que sucede es que ibamos en el taxi pero un camión derrapo y por ende el carro que iba delante de nosotros choco con este y a ese seguimos nosotros, pero solo nos paso esto, en verdad que nos encontramos bien - habla Derrick y asiento mientras trato de repasar los hechos en mi cabeza imaginandome el accidente - Lo que importa es que estan bien - todos asienten mientras camino a donde se encuentra mi alemán para besarlo en la frente y este sonría levemente.

- Lamento haberte preocupado - niego con la cabeza para acariciar su mejilla - Tambien me gustaría que me cuidaras así Sakuno - miro a Colin que me mira con una sonrisa pero niego con la cabeza para ver que este hace un mohín bastante gracioso haciendo que todos ríamos - No puedo cuidarte así porque estare ocupada cuidandolo a él - me sincero con este que solo asiente, volteo para verlo e instintivamente una de mis manos se posa en la frente, nunca he podido con los hospitales porque casi toda la gente que he querido ha muerto en ellos y el saber que ellos estaban aquí me asusto sobre manera porque no quiero que nada les pase.

- En verdad lamentamos haberte preocupado, pero estamos bien como puedes comprobarlo - escucho hablar a Christopher que esta leyendo una revista - Bien, he firmado su acta de salida pero antes deben pagar la cuenta - veo entrar por la puerta a un doctor no mayor así que de mi bolso extraigo una de las tarjetas para darsela, este sale con la misma, he de suponer que a hacer la recarga, miro a los chicos para extraer mi celular, necesito hacer una llamada.

- Kenay, necesito tres autos en el hospital de la universidad Shounan - escucho un poco de ruido, seguramente estaba en una junta y yo ya lo saque de esta - ¿Hospital? ¿Le sucedio algo Riuzaky-sama? - me pregunta visiblemente preocupado por eso, sonrió porque siempre se ha preocupado por mi desde que era una niña, es una buena persona en todos los aspectos, no creo haber escogido a alguien mejor para llevar el control de mis empresas.

- Estoy bien, solo que unos amigos tuvieron un accidente y necesito los autos para llevarlos a casa, ¿pueden estar aquí en menos de diez minutos? - le pregunto mientras escucho que debe firmar algunos documentos - Estaran ahí de inmediato Riuzaky-sama - escucho el papeleo de algunas hojas, debe tener demasiado trabajo - Gracias - cuelgo para ver que los chicos se estan levantando con cuidado porque seguramente estan adoloridos, sonrió al verlos invalidos - Le entrego su tarjeta y ya pueden irse - nos dice el doctor así que asentimos para caminar a la puerta.

Ayudo a Alexander pero este niega con la cabeza demostrandome que se encuentra bien mientras lo miro con cara de "nada más donde te caigas o algo así, te juro que te golpeo más fuerte" para que este sonría negando con la cabeza mientras me toma de la mano - Por cierto ¿cómo termino el partido que estabamos  
viendo? - me pregunta Anthony a lo que lo miro encogiendome de hombros porque francamente no tengo la mínima idea.

- Me llamaron cuando el juego ya había terminado, creo que gano Yukimura pero ambos terminaron demasiado mal - les plático bajando del asensor para salir del hospital.

* * *

Veo a los autos que se encuentran enfrente, reparto a cada uno en cada auto para abordar uno solo con mi alemán que suspira de cansancio al ver arrancar el auto - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto visiblemente preocupada para que este se recargue en mi hombro - Me duelen todos los huesos, pero estoy bien, solo que me preocupe por ellos - sonrió tiernamente para besarlo suavemente mientras lo abrazo por el cuello - Ellos estan bien, ya los viste, no tienes nada de que  
preocuparte que yo he de cuidarlos - aseguro para que este suelte una risa suave.

- En ese caso nos encontramos en las mejores manos - rió levemente para que este tome mi mano y la bese - ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? - le pregunto porque me da la sensación de que oculta algo o tiene una preocupación lo cual hace que me sienta un poco ansiosa por esa intuicion - De hecho si hay algo que tengo que decirte - me dice viendo por la ventana, es un hermoso día bueno lo que queda de el, miro mi reloj para ver que son las cinco de la tarde - Dime - lo ánimo a que me cuente lo que le preocupa pero este no parece del todo dispuesto a decirme.

- Una amiga vendra a quedarse un tiempo en Japón y da la casualidad que estara en la misma escuela que nosotros y bueno hoy es viernes así que llegara mañana por lo tanto debo mostrarle la ciudad o bueno lo que conozco a petición de su padre, espero no te moleste - niego en la cabeza ¿porqué habría de molestarme?, es solo una amiga así que esta todo bien - Tranquilo, no hay manera de que me moleste - asiente para besarme.

* * *

Bajamos del auto para caminar hasta la casa donde ya estan todos dentro y acomodandose en la sala - Tengo hambre - me dice Damon nada más entrar así que lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero entiendo que no pueden hacer nada por como estan, así que solo los mimare aunque sea solo por hoy - Vale, preparare algo de comer - asienten así que entro a la cocina seguida de mi alemán que va perdido en sus pensamientos, de nueva cuenta siento esa opresión en el pecho de que algo me oculta pero no quiere decirme y no creo que lo haga pero tampoco es como si pudiera obligarlo, si hicera eso a lo mejor terminaremos mal y no quiero eso.

Extraigo lo necesario para hacer la comida, no es que tenga muchas ganas de preparar algo y menos con ver al alemán de pie viendome con una leve pizca de pena pero no entiendo el porque de esa mirada - A veces es bueno desahogarse - le comento mientras en el sartén pongo un poco de aceite ya que preparare huevos con tocino y de postre fresas con crema, es una comida rápida y creo que a todos les gustara y si no pues que se preparen su propia comida - ¿Desahogarme? No tengo porque - me dice este tomando asiento en una de las sillas así que rió suavemente ante esa respuesta.

- ¿Me ocultas algo? - le pregunto sacando el tocino del refrigerador para que este pose su vista en mi - No - es su simple respuesta, cuando pienso decirle que solo lo diga por la puerta entra Damon con el control del videojuego que esta en la sala - Vamos, hay que jugar - lo ánima y este asiente para sonreirme y salir de la cocina, me quedo sola para morderme un poco el labio, debo quitarme esa sensación de que me oculta algo, quiza sea mi paranoía, si seguramente debe ser eso.

Rompo los huevos en el sartén mientras busco las fresas que hace no mucho compre, pasados unos diez minutos la comida esta lista, así que solo tengo que llamarlos - La comida esta lista - de inmediato dejan su juego para ir a la cocina y sentarse donde quieran para esperar a que les sirva la comida - Huele delicioso - me dice Colin y le sonrió un poco para mirar a Alexander que esta pendiente a su celular, como si esperara algo, maldición debo dejar de ser chismosa con respecto a esos asuntos.

Él no es como Echizen que hacía lo mismo, meneo la cabeza alejando esas ideas de mi mente porque si no lo hago de verdad que esto va ir de mal en peor, eso seguramente suceda - Coman, ire a preparar el postre - todos me sonríen así que camino a la cocina para empezar a cortar las fresas mientras busco la crema ya que no se puede hacer fresas con crema sin la crema, comienzo a cortar con cuidado las fresas, termino de prisa para comenzar a vaciarlas en un gran toper.

Al hacerlo empiezo a hecharles crema y a revolverlas, una vez listas camino al refrigerador para buscar un poco de azúcar, le pongo poquita para dejarla ahí y caminar a la cocina, tomo asiento para comer junto con ellos - Por cierto escuche que ella viene ¿cómo estas? - pregunta Derrick mirando a mi alemán que lo mira levemente furioso, como si le dijera que se calle - No es su asunto, yo puedo con esto - les dice para que todos asientan mientras siguen comiendo, como odio el misterio entre ellos pero a penas los estoy conociendo no puedo quejarme por los hábitos que tienen.

Si hiciera eso sería como quejarme por los míos porque vaya que tengo así que lo mejor es guardar silencio en asuntos como estos - Servire el postre - anuncio recojiendo los platos pero justo cuando voy a retirar el de mi alemán suena su celular, lo ve y se levanta asustado chocando conmigo haciendo que tire varios platos, todos se levantan para ayudarme pero los detengo con la mano - Yo lo hago - anuncio comenzando a recojer el estropicio pero viro la vista para ver que este entra al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Auch - me quejo porque me he cortado con un pedazo de un plato, me levanto para ir a ponerle agua fría, veo venir a los chicos tras de mi - ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta Ryan, al ver la herida en mi mano veo que se pone pálido, seguramente es hemofóbico - Trae un botiquín, puedes encontrar uno en cualquier baño - lo veo salir de inmediato pasando de largo de los chicos que ven la herida pues esta sangra abundantemente, eso me pasa por andar de babosa viendo al alemán en vez de fijarme como estaba recojiendo los platos rotos.

- Aquí esta - anuncia este, tomo el botiquín para abrirlo con la mano izquierda pues me he cortado en la palma de la mano derecha - Gracias - le dijo sacando un aerosol para desinfectar la herida, dejo que se seque para atar una venda alrededor de la palma calmando el ardor por el líquido y el sangrado - Sakuno, lamento haberte hecho tirar los platos, de verdad perdoname - escucho decir a Alexander entrando por la puerta pero le sonrió un poco porque de pronto no tengo ganas de sonreirle y menos después de lo que ha hecho,

Bueno él no hizo nada pero me hizo tirar los platos, de ahí en adelante lo de la cortada lo provoque yo - No te preocupes - le digo como si nada mientras tomo el toper de las fresas y saco algunos platos para servirles porciones a los chicos - Vayan a la cocina, llevare el postre - anuncio para que estos salgan de la cocina y se dirijan al comedor - Perdón - escucho detrás de mi y sonrió un poco cuando noto sus brazos rodeando mi cintura - No pasa nada, ahora ve a sentarte llevo, en un momento el postre - lo veo asentir para salir de la cocina y es cuando me toco la palma de la mano porque en verdad que duele mucho.

Bueno mejor dicho arde, empiezo a servir las raciones para tomarlos y caminar hasta la cocina donde reina el silencio, lo cual es raro cuando hablan demasiado entre ellos - Gracias - me dicen mientras pongo su plato frente a ellos, salgo para ir por el mío y cuando regreso no veo a mi alemán - ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto tomando asiento donde me corresponde que es en la cabecera de la mesa - Hablando por teléfono, no tarda - me dice Derrick probando las fresas al igual que los demás y yo solo puedo negar con la cabeza porque odio que se levanten de la mesa cuando estamos comiendo.

Es de mala educación, eso siempre me lo dijo mi abuela Sumire y ella se lo enseño a mi padre después de todo - Lo siento - se disculpa comenzando a comer como si nada pasara, en eso suena el timbre así que me levanto para ir a abrir, al hacerlo me encuentro con el cartero - Necesito su firma - digo que si con la cabeza para tomar la tabla y firmar, tomo el paquete para abrirlo después de cerrar la puerta, me encuentro con un libro de Paulo Coelho, lo cual es raro, miro una nota de quien lo manda.

Es Max, bueno al menos aún no olvida que es uno de mis autores favoritos, tiro la caja a la basura para llevar el libro a la cocina - ¿Quién era? - me pregunta mi alemán así que le enseño el libro para que solo se encoja de hombros - Es un autor muy bueno - me dice Anthony y asiento porque es verdad, por esa razón siempre me ha gustado, además sus historias son muy buenas - Es un regalo - le digo a este que solo suelta una pequeña risa, bueno al menos él esta como siempre porque los demás son todo lo contrario.

- Gracias por la comida - me dicen todos mientras recojen sus platos, bueno al menos son responsables en ese aspecto - De nada - les digo levantandome para dejar mi plato en el fregadero, supongo que he de lavarlos - Te ayudo - se ofrece Anthony así que le agradezco con la mirada mientras empezamos a lavar los trastos usados, el ojiverde seca lo que le entrego para acomodarlo en la alacena.

- ¿Te duele? - pregunta señalando el vendaje que esta cubierto con los guantes de lavar pero niego con la cabeza, el dolor se ha calmado pero aún así ire a ver a mi doctor, después de todo no quiero que quede alguna cicatriz, no es que sea vanidosa pero no me gustaría tener una - Mañana después del partido ire a ver a mi doctor - le digo entregandole el último plato que he lavado para que este me mire con el ceño fruncido - ¿Tu doctor? - pregunta confundido ante el nombramiento de mi médico.

- Resulta que tengo una leve enfermedad en el corazón y él lleva mi historial médico desde pequeña, cualquier cosa que me suceda tengo que ir con él porque vera de que manera ayudarme con cortadas como esta para que no se afecte mi tratamiento principal - este solo trata de asimilar la información - No sabía lo de tu problema cardíaco - se sincera conmigo pero le resto importancia meneando la cabeza - No tenías porque saberlo - le digo recogiendo la basura que ha quedado de la comida para depositarla en el bote de la cocina.

- Bueno, tú no sabes mucho de mi así que estamos a mano - rió levemente ante esa verdad porque tiene toda la razón el ojiverde - Me gustaría conocerte más - le digo y este solo sonríe - A mi tambien me gustaría hacerlo - se encoge de hombros restandole un poco de tensión sobre lo que estamos hablando porque no es fácil hablar de estos temas cuando a penas nos estamos conociendo - ¿Quieres qué te prepare una bebida? Así me cuentas algo importante y puedes preguntarme lo que quieras - lo ánimo para que este asienta encantado de la vida.

- Me gustaría una malteada - asiento para verlo tomar asiento en una de las sillas, escucho el ruido de la sala, señal de que estan jugando todavía con ese videojuego, bueno al menos el día de hoy sera interesante porque conocere la historia de Anthony, eso ya es un avance, extraigo el helado del refrigerador para hechar tres bolas en la licuadora además de la leche así me dispongo a hacerle la malteada y de paso una para mi, eso sería lo justo - Listo - le digo colocando su malteada frente a este dandole una pajilla para finalmente sentarme junto a él.

- Bueno, pues empezare diciendote que naci en América pero dos años después por cuestiones de negocios, mis padres viajaron a Alemania así que se podría decir que me naturalize porque la mayor parte de mi vida he estado viviendo allí, es un país maravilloso, además he hecho muchos amigos como los que estan en tu sala - termina brevemente tomando un poco de la malteada así que es mi turno - He vivido aquí toda mi vida desde la muerte de mis padres, cuando murio mi abuela viaje a América para distraerme un poco, volvi a convivir con algunos amigos de antaño, en ese grupo estaba James, luego regrese aquí para seguir con mis estudios y esas cosas - doy un sorbo a mi malteada invitandolo a que prosiga con la cadena que hemos formado.

- Bueno hace dos años tuve una lesión en un partido, estabamos jugando normal pero digamos que estaba destrozando a mi oponente, este no lo soporto y desesperado empezo a regresar a como de lugar los tiros que yo mandaba, hasta que en uno de esos solto la raqueta y esta salio impactada a mi codo izquierdo, fui un tonto al usarlo como protección pero ya no podía quejarme, resulta que perdi el partido por no poder continuar y me llevaron de inmediato al hospital - hace una breve pausa, debe ser duro para él.

- Los médicos me diagnosticaron el llamado codo de tenista, en si el golpe no había sido el culpable sino que ya llevaba tiempo con ese padecimiento, tenía que hacer bastante terapia física y esas cosas así que estuve fuera durante seis meses, era un infierno, veía a los demás jugar y era lo que yo deseaba pero sabía que no se podía, así que tuve que conformarme con ver desde lejos y recuperarme lo antes posible pero te juro que lo que más deseaba era regresar a las canchas porque amo el tenis - termina con una sonrisa al igual que yo.

Porque es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escucho que a alguien le gusta el tenis, bueno no gustar sino que amar el tenis y eso es difícil de entender porque la mayoría juega solo por jugar o para ganar pero creo que la segunda es más viable, todo mundo quiere ganar como sea - ¿Por qué sonríes? - me pregunta este dandole un sorbo enorme a su malteada así que volteo a verlo con una leve sonrisa - La manera en que dijiste que amabas el tenis me recordo a mi - me sincero con este para verlo soltar una leve risa.

- No creí que alguien más pudiera decir que amaba el tenis - comenta este y lo golpeo suavemente en el brazo viendolo supuestamente furiosa - Siempre lo he amado, porque me ha ayudado en los peores momentos y me ayuda a expresar mis sentimientos - este me mira con cara de confusión para despues sonreir sinceramente - Eres la primera chica que dice que el tenis le ayuda a expresar sus sentimientos, por lo general las jugadoras ganan partidos para llamar la atención de las personas en este caso a esas persona se les llama periodistas o sus fans - señala este y de inmediato niego con la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo.

- Jamás haría eso y lo sabes, solo juego por que me gusta hacerlo, es más amo hacerlo, no lo hago para llamar la atención, es más odio llamar la atención - es verdad, jamás he soportado que alguien pose su mirada en mi por esa razón siempre trato de pasar digamos desapercibida por todos lados aunque caminando con tanto chico guapo es casi imposible - A mi no me gusta llamar la atención pero supongo que cuando vamos contigo por la calle todo mundo nos ve - rió levemente seguida de este, no tanto por su comentario sino porque dijo exactamente lo que yo pensaba y eso si que es demasiado raro.

- Es hora de dormir ¿no creen? - volteo a la puerta para ver a Alexander junto con los demás que miran con interés la escena de risas y malteadas - Solo terminamos esto y vamos, buenas noches - me despido de ellos al igual que el ojiverde para verlos alejarse - Por cierto, esta deliciosa la malteada - alaba este bebiendo lo que queda de contenido - No es difícil de preparar - le informo para que este se asuste lo cual me resulta gracioso porque se que él sabe cocinar - No me lo tomes a mal pero lo mío no son los postres prefiero la cocina - es justo lo que pensaba.

Si sabía que le encanta cocinar, es por esa razón que muchas chicas lo buscan pero según los periodistas no ha tenido una novia, lo que me hace pensar que no ha dado su primer beso o en su caso no ha besado a nadie, lo miro pero mi vista se fija en sus labios que tienen un poco de malteada, me muerdo el labio para ladear la vista por andar pensando en esas cosas, no debería cuando tengo novio, bueno ahora me encuentro confundida por la actitud que tiene para conmigo.

- ¿Estás bien? - lleva una de sus manos a mi frente así que asiento de inmediato tratando de tranquilizarlo para que este sonría - No te preocupes - le digo levantandome recojiendo su vaso para dejarlos en el fregadero y ponerme los guantes, después de todo si los dejo se les pegara el dulce y no deseo eso - Yo los lavo - me quita los guantes cuidando de no lastimar mi mano para ponerselos él y comenzar a lavar los trastes, sería un buen novio, eso es lo que pienso, bueno digamos que la chica que se quede con él sera muy afortunada.

- ¿Has tenido novia? - me llevo las manos a la boca mientras me doy un golpe mental por andar metiendome en asuntos que no me corresponden porque este es uno de ellos, lo escucho reir mientras niega con la cabeza - Aún no llega la chica indicada - asiento para verlo acomodar los vasos en su lugar mientras recoje la basura que ha quedado y la deposita en el bote de basura de la cocina - ¿Eso quiere decir qué no has besado? - pregunto un poco más desenvuelta para verlo posar su mirada sobre mi y después desviarla con una sonrisa que transmite ternura haciendo que me estremezca un poco.

- Quiero que sea especial, es todo - eso confirma que no ha besado a nadie y que no creo que lo haga en mucho tiempo, me sorprende porque es la primera vez que me entero del caso de un chico que no ha besado a nadie en su vida y aún más que crea que debe ser especial, eso en verdad me sorprende si hay que ser sinceros - Cuando llegue esa chica estoy segura de que sera muy especial - lo beso en la mejilla para pasar de este y comenzar a subir las escaleras - Gracias - me detengo para voltear a verlo con una sonrisa enorme.

- Buenas noches - me despido para subir de prisa las escaleras y dormir un poco porque en verdad lo necesito, abro la puerta de mi habitación para cerrarla, me dirijo al closet para buscar una pijama pero escucho que tocan a la puerta, tomo aire para abrirla y encontrarme con Anthony - Se te olvido tu bolso - me lo extiende y lo tomo para verlo alejarse, cierro la puerta para caminar a una silla, dejo el bolso para ponerme la pijama que he escojido y dormir aunque sea algo porque en verdad que tengo sueño lo cual es raro pero bueno contra eso no puedo hacer nada, dejo la ropa en el cesto para destender la cama y acostarme, me cubro bien con los edredones para cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

Despierto cuando escucho toquidos en mi puerta, maldigo al ver el despertador ¡es la una de la mañana!, me bajo de la cama pero antes prendo la luz de la pequeña lámpara para caminar hasta la puerta y encontrarme con Colin en pijama - Buscaba un vaso pero no encuentro nada, lo que pasa es que quiero un poco de leche - lo miro como si quisiera matarlo pero salgo de la habitación para bajar las escaleras con él siguiendome, entro a la cocina y abro las alacenas de abajo, le extiendo un vaso que este toma para servirse leche.

- Lamento haberte despertado - me dice cuando estoy saliendo por el marco de la puerta pero volteo para sonreir y negar con la cabeza - No te preocupes -  
le digo saliendo para comenzar a subir las escaleras, en este momento odio tener enfermos en casa, no me gusta, me siento como forzada a ayudarles pero no puedo quejarme, me ofreci a hacerlo, bueno de hecho solo me ofreci a cuidar a Alexander pero este parece en otro mundo así que no me voy a quejar para nada.

Es mejor así de esa manera puedo dormir más temprano y sin ninguna interrupción, cierro la puerta tras de mi para caminar a mi cama y dejarme caer sobre esta, en verdad que tengo sueño después de ayudar a Colin.

* * *

Despierto al escuchar mi alarma, bajo de la cama para ponerme las pantuflas mientras apago el despertador, la casa se escucha en total calma, seguramente no se han despertado y faltan veinte minutos para las nueve, deberían de levantarse temprano para ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa pero no creo que eso suceda, camino a la ducha para desvestirme dejando la ropa en el cesto, tengo que lavar hoy así que debo darme prisa en terminar los demás quehaceres de la casa.

Siento el agua relajar un poco mi cuerpo y me alegro porque es justo lo que necesito relajarme un poco, lo que me recuerda que necesito ir al spa para un buen masaje, si esa es una estupenda idea, salgo de la ducha para caminar al closet y extraer la ropa que usare, después de todo es sábado aunque es el partido de no se quien pues el Hiotey quedo fuera pero aún así me gustaría ir a ver quien gana, ya que los equipos han mejorado demasiado si hay que ser honestos.

Tomo un pantalón de mezclilla rojo que se pega un poco pero no demasiado a mi cuerpo, escojo una blusa strapless color blanca que se ciñe en mis pechos haciendolos notar pero no demasiado, busco unos zapatos sin tacón para ponermelos y opto por unos blancos con dos franjas rojas al costado, camino hasta mi espejo para ondularme el cabello quedando contenta con eso, busco en el alajero los anillos para verlos antes de ponermelos, me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero quedando contenta con la imagen para abrir la puerta y ver que hay un absoluto silencio.

Bajo a la cocina para encontrarme con Anthony tomando un vaso de leche - Buenos días - me saluda y le contesto con una sonrisa para empezar a preparar el desayuno - No te molestes - volteo para encontrarme con toda la selección bueno menos con el ojiverde que come como si nada - ¿Por? - pregunto dejando los sartenes en la mesa, es entonces cuando veo que se encuentran listos para salir, excepto el ojiverde que esta como si nada ante la situación - Te dije que vendría una amiga y no la hemos visto desde hace un tiempo por eso nos quedamos de ver en el aeropuerto para estar con ella, por favor espero que lo entiendas y que no te molestes - me dice Alexander y doy media vuelta para dejar los sartenes en su lugar.

- No estoy molesta - le digo como si nada aunque por dentro este dando el grito interior - ¿No los acompañas? - le pregunto al ojiverde que casi se atraganta con el vaso de leche - No la conozco - asiento para ver como mi alemán viene hacía mi se acerca para despedirse pero volteo la cara - Que te vaya bien - me coloco en cuclillas para sacar algo de abajo y los veo salir por la puerta a prisa - Tranquila, es solo una amiga - miro furiosa al ojiverde que suelta una pequeña risa ante mi mirada.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? - le pregunto para que este asienta con la cabeza así que me dispongo a prepararle algo al igual que a mi aunque con ese desplante casi no tengo hambre - ¿En verdad no la conoces? - le pregunto para que este medite o haga algo parecido - La conozco pero no la soporto, al igual que ella a mi - empiezo a cocinar y no pregunto más, es tal y como el ojiverde, ha dicho es una amiga, no tengo nada de que preocuparme, bueno al menos me repito eso como un mantra para no salir y traerlo de vuelta.

Coloco los platos en la mesa para desayunar, así que comenzamos a comer en silencio, no puedo creer que se fuera con su amiga, por Dios ni siquiera se quien es, bueno eso no debería de importarme, no son mis asuntos son los de él y es mejor no meterme en ellos, aunque tengo derecho porque soy su novia pero en que estoy pensando, eso no me da el derecho, no soy una novia posesiva y no voy a comenzar a serlo - Es hora de ir a ver los partidos ¿me acompañas? - le pregunto aunque aún falta cuarenta minutos pero necesito distraerme cuanto antes.

- Claro, solo me dare una ducha rápida y vamos ¿te parece? - asiento para verlo subir de prisa las ecaleras mientras recojo las cosas porque tengo que lavar lo que he usado antes de irnos, no quiero que cuando regrese y quiera lavarlos estos esten pegados, odiaría eso sobremanera, termino de lavar los trastes y veo el libro que se quedo en la mesa, lo tomo para ir a dejarlo a la habitación y de paso bajar con el bolso que usare, así que debo darme prisa para ir al doctor, necesito que vea la herida para que no deje cicatriz.

Abro uno de los cajones para meter el libro pues aún tengo uno pendiente que no he terminado de leer y debo darme prisa en hacerlo, camino hasta donde se encuentran mil bolsos para tomar uno blanco con una rosa roja en el costado, tomo el del día anterior para pasar las cosas al otro así es más fácil, salgo de la habitación para bajar a la sala y beber un poco de agua aunque esta tiene un sabor horrible después de lavarse los dientes pero que se le va a hacer, dejo el vaso en el fregadero para lavarlo de una vez.

- Vamos - escucho la voz del ojiverde justo cuando estoy guardando el vaso en la alacena, volteo para ver que tiene un pantalón de mezclilla azul entubado que se ve bien en él si soy sincera, además de una camisa de manga corta azul y encima de esta un suéter delgado blanco, bajo mi vista para ver que tiene unos converse blancos, en su oído izquierdo tiene un arete de diamantes, lo cual lo hace lucir sexy, sonrió porque se ve muy guapo - Si - le digo para tomar el bolso.

Camino por delante para guardar las llaves de la casa en el bolso, él sale primero y después yo para cerrar la puerta - ¿Por qué quieres ver el partido? - me pregunta saliendo de la casa para empezar a dirigirnos a las canchas, - Juega Max y quiero ver contra quien juega - es la verdad, no miento con eso, además van contra el Rikkai y seran partidos excelentes - Por cierto, quería probar un tiro contigo ¿me ayudas? - pregunta deteniendonos cerca de la casa, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de jugar tenis pero se ve muy entusiasmado.

- Vamos por las raquetas - asiente para comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa, abro la puerta para subir las escaleras de pris,a él va a su habitación y yo a la mía, me detengo para ver que raqueta tomar y escojo la que compramos juntos, la que es de color lila, tomo su estuche para salir y encontrarmelo frente a mi - Yo la llevo - se la entrego y la toma junto con la suya para bajar las escaleras, ahora si cierro la puerta para dirigirnos al partido que no tarda en comenzar.

* * *

Damos la vuelta para encontrarnos con la tienda, hace mucho sol y necesito una bebida, al menos eso es lo que pienso - Quiero comprar algo - asiente para entrar junto a mi, me detengo en los helados y escojo uno de vainilla, debe saber rico, después de todo casi siempre he comido de fresa y probar uno nuevo no suena tan mal - Invito yo - le digo mientras ponemos ambos helados frente al cajero que nos dice el monto, le extiendo la tarjeta para que se cobre mientras veo al ayudante embolsar las cosas, le doy una propina para salir con la bolsa, después de todo los comeremos en el cancha y no en el camino.

- ¿Irás al doctor? - me pregunta y asiento para visualizar las canchas, nos damos prisa al ver correr a la gente, bueno ya no van muchos de la escuela, después de todo quedamos fuera así que no tiene caso si se debe de ser sinceros - Después del partido, además quiero ir a otra parte - asiente mientras entramos al recinto para buscar los partidos que quiero ver de inmediato.

* * *

Nos dirijimos a la cancha donde jugaran el partido, hay bastante gente, nos sentamos en medio pues es donde esta vacío, cosa que no entiendo pero no voy a preguntar, veo calentar a los jugadores, lo bueno es que aún no empieza el partido, siento la mirada de Max en mi así que le sonrió para ver como este se acerca hacía nosotros - Suerte - le digo para que este sonría y corra de regreso con sus jugadores, seguramente a dar las últimas instrucciones, miro a los antiguos jugadores del equipo contrario con sus kohais.

Eso si que es raro pero no tanto después de todo Kirihara sigue jugando con el equipo además de ser capitán, es normal que vengan a apoyarlos tal y como hacen los del Seigaku - Va a comenzar - salgo de mis pensamientos al ver que los jugadores salen, poso mi vista en mi amigo que se ve seguro como siempre lo ha sido, solo espero que no juegue como lo hacía antes o de lo contrario alguien saldra lastimado, miro al castaño ,sonríe frente al capitán del equipo contrario bueno al menos ya ha calentado los ánimos más de la cuenta.

El juez anuncia los equipos que se enfrentaran, miro los cartelones Rikkai vs Nagoya, hay demasiada gente de ambas escuelas, al parecer quieren que su escuela pase pero solo una lo hara y en verdad deseo que sea Nagoya, no porque este uno de mis antiguos amigos al contrario porque no han ganado nunca un torneo nacional y creo que es su oportunidad de hacerlo es por eso que los apoyo completamente, empezaran con individuales uno, eso si que es sorprendente y los demás creen lo mismo porque han empezado a murmurar cosas.

Miro a Max avanzar al igual que a Kirihara, este sera un duelo brutal, además son capitanes, sin contar que cuando estan furiosos se convierten en otra persona lastimando al jugador que este frente a ellos, solo espero que ninguno salga tan lastimado como hay que suponer - Saluden - ambos jugadores hacen una reverencia para ver al juez subir a su silla - Tu y tu equipo deberían retirarse, no entiendo como unos debiluchos como ustedes pasaron, eso solo demuestra que Hiotey los dejo pasar para que nosotros les demos una paliza - termina de decir con una sonrisa Kirihara haciendo que Max lo vea igualmente con una sonrisa.

- Suerte - le dice este dejando confundido pero enojado al capitán del equipo contrario, sonrió, esa es la mejor manera de sacar a alguien de sus casillas, Kirihara comenzara a sacar, hace un tiro especial pues la pelota da una rotación curvilínea pasando por los postes para pegar justo en la línea de fondo, todos estan sorprendidos excepto nosotros al igual que mi amigo quien se coloca de nuevo en posición, el contrario se prepara para hacer un saque igual al de antes, eso no va a funcionar, lo hace pero esta vez Max esta justo donde debe de estar para devolverselo con el mismo tiro, todos estan sorprendidos excepto yo porque han hecho enojar al castaño y habra consecuencias por eso.

Max sonríe para colocarse de nuevo en su posición, su contrario se aferra ha hacer ese servicio y todos son devueltos dandole el juego a mi amigo que ha roto su servicio, eso ya es ganancia, para ganar partidos es necesario romper servicios desde el primer set, ahora se prepara para sacar, el castaño lanza la pelota demasiado lejos para impulsarse y golpearla con una fuerza digamos increíble, esta va con mucha potencia, Kirihara trata de devolverla pero le arranca la raqueta con mucha falicidad, toda Nagoya aplaude por ese saque.

- Empieza a ponerte serio - le recomienda mi amigo para caminar y prepararse a sacar, hace el mismo servicio pero esta vez su contrincante toma la raqueta con ambas manos, sin embargo, su raqueta sale volando por los aires, en verdad que ese tiro es fuerte, veo al rival gruñir para sonreir, después se convertira en devil Akaya, solo espero que no mate a Max o que lo lastime demasiado porque eso lo debastaría, se prepara para hacer el mismo saque cuando nota el cambio en su rival.

El verdadero juego ha comenzado, se confunde con ese cambio que su saque se estrella en la red, lo bueno es que hay una segunda oportunidad así es que no hay de que preocuparse, lo veo respirar para hacer el mismo saque pero esta vez el rival ríe estrepitosamente para devolverle el saque con la misma fuerza, sin embargo, no va para el punto si no para lastimarlo y no me equivoco, la pelota se ha impactado en la rodilla izquierda de mi amigo, me muerdo el labio para verlo caer de rodillas, punto para su rival, maldita sea.

- ¡Quedate en el piso perdedor! - le grita este y el juez le llama la atención, aprieto los puños, rezo porque no se levante, de verdad que no quiero que lo haga, me sentiría mejor si se queda allí porque de lo contrario va salir lastimado y no quiero eso, lo veo levantarse para empuñar la raqueta, camina para lanzar la pelota e impactarla con un poco más de fuerza pero eso no funciona por que Kirihara sube a la red para interferir en su saque, golpea la pelota con dirección al castaño haciendo que esta se impacte en el abdomen de Max tirandolo al suelo mientras el contricante ríe y regresa a la línea de fondo.

El castaño se lleva las manos al abdomen para escupir un poco de sangre - ¡Capitán! - su equipo y la gente esta preocupada por él y me incluyo en ese grupo, no puedo creer que se vaya a levantar, una vez esta así Kirihara se vuelve loco y no quiero que lo lastime más, Max se levanta para caminar y hacer un saque especial, lo se porque tomo la raqueta con la mano izquierda cuando es derecho, eso significa que va con todo, me alegro por él, lanza la pelota y cuando esta va descendiendo cambia la raqueta para tomarla con las dos manos.

Se prepara para golpear la pelota con los bordes, lo hace y esta desprende una luz, es como una media luna pero zumba la pelota, no es fácil de ver y Kirihara lo sabe pero aún así intenta ir a por ella, sin embargo, esta se estrella en su abdomen lanzandolo por los aires hasta estrellarse en las rejas para caer al piso, el público se levanta ante ese golpe, miro al castaño, debe de encontrarse mal, esos tiros gastan demasiada energía, maldición no debería de utilizarlos, su contrincante se levanta para caminar hasta su posición pero tiene una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

Eso quiere decir que el juego a penas esta comenzando - Max - murmuro con miedo al ver que su brazo derecho esta como entumecido - Debe doler - asegura Anthony y asiento porque es justo como lo he dicho, esos tiros además de quitarte energía te lastiman porque son demasiados potentes, trato de calmarme, lo veo dirigirse y hace el mismo tiro lanzando por los aires a Kirihara el segundo juego es suyo pero le esta costando demasiado, veo a su contrincante prepararse para sacar.

Lo veo apretar la pelota y darle vueltas, ese saque lo recuerdo, es el de nudillos o algo así, fue el que utilizo contra Fuji - ¡Max! - grito levantandome para ver como la pelota se impacta en su hombro izquierdo haciendo que suelte la raqueta y caiga al piso, trato de ir pero el ojiverde me detiene por la mano - Es una ofensa, deberías de saberlo - niego con la cabeza para voltear a verlo, se toca demasiado el hombro, debe dolerle demasiado, miro a Kirihara que esta listo para hacer su servicio pero es detenido por el juez quien baja a revisar al castaño quien se muerde le labio para no gritar de dolor mientras aprieta los puños, debe de estar sufriendo demasiado.

- Lo va a matar - aseguro para ser tomada por la mano del ojiverde quien me saca de ahí para rodear la cancha y bajar con los jugadores de Nagoya que al verme me reconocen por lo tanto hacen lugar para que nos sentemos - Estara bien - me asegura uno de ellos cuando ve mi cara de dolor al verlo así, es que se que va a estar bien pero no quiero que se lastime o peor que tal si se lesiona y no puede jugar el resto del torneo, eso si que lo va hacer enojar o peor que eso, lo va hacer derrumbarse porque él desea este torneo más que nada en el mundo.

Lo sé porque lo estoy viendo en sus ojos y no estoy loca, lo veo levantarse y tomar aire para decirle algunas palabras al juez que no se ve muy seguro de querer dejarlo continuar pero lo hace porque da el anuncio, Kirihara se prepara para hacer el mismo saque pero esta vez mi amigo se lo devuelve de lleno golpeandolo en la rodilla izquieda haciendo que este se retuerza de dolor por el golpe - Si planeas dañarme preparate para salir igual niño - sonrió por esa actitud del castaño, siempre demostrando fuerza aunque no la tenga, en verdad que lo admiro por eso, hablo en serio.

- No creo que gane - analiza el ojiverde y asiento porque esta muy lastimado, más que su rival, eso es obvio - Si no gana, lograra que el juego termine empatado - nos asegura un chico al que miramos porque no creemos en cuentos de hadas, dudo un poco que Max sea capaz de lastimar a Kirihara como para que el partido termine en empate, eso es casi imposible sino imposible, solo he visto una vez caer a su rival y ese fue con Fuji, jamás ha perdido un partido desde ahí.

Todo mundo habla de eso, es normal escucharlo en diferentes lados, el rival de Max casi no pierde partidos por no decir que no ha perdido un solo juego desde lo de Fuji tal y como ya dije antes, veo que su rival se prepara para hacer el mismo saque pero este es devuelto para impactarse en su brazo derecho haciendo que suelte la raqueta, bueno ahora si las cosas estan empatadas porque ambos estan lastimados en extremo, es turno de Max para hacer sus servicios, toma la raqueta con la mano derecha cuando veo que lanza la pelota cortamente pero esta gira a la inversa.

- Ese tiro... - todos me ven, es el que utilizo conmigo, la pelota se encuentra en el aire para que este cierre los ojos esta concentrando toda su energía en ese brazo, eso lo lastimara, la pelota cae y la golpea con el borde de la raqueta haciendo que gire de nuevo normalmente pero ambas rotaciones se combinan, la pelota sale disparada para ir donde su oponente e impactarse en su costado derecho, lo escucho gritar de dolor mientras la pelota "escarva" en su costado haciendolo caer, Max cae rendido al igual que el otro, bueno ahora si creo en los cuentos de hadas - Partido empatado porque ningun jugador puede continuar - todos mumuran inconformes pero era eso o perder.

- Habra un descanso ¿quieres paracticar tu tiro? - le pregunto al ojiverde que asiente para empezar a caminar con los helados que seguro estaran derretidos pero de todas formas pensamos comerlos, antes de irme observo a Max que es ayudado por sus compañeros para ir al hospital, no debo preocuparme, a él no le gusta eso.

* * *

Nos colocamos en posición cuando una pelota se impacta cerca de mi, no tiemblo ni nada porque reconozco ese tiro, es de Ann lo que si no se es ¿qué quiere? - Juega conmigo - dice esta empuñando la raqueta fuertemente pero niego con la cabeza, no planeo jugar contra ella y menos estando lastimada pues tiene vendada la mano derecha al igual que la izquierda, mientras que su rodilla izquierda tiene un vendaje - ¿Quién te hizo eso? - le pregunto como no queriendo la cosa.

Cuando veo salir a Echizen y a las demás detrás de ella, al parecer su capitana quiere convertirla en la mejor y por eso debe derrotarme pero dudo que pueda con la tarea - Vale - Anthony me mira pero solo le sonrió - ¿Qué haces? - me pregunta mientras saco la raqueta de su estuche y hago como que golpeo una pelota para practicar un poco - Come helado, el partido durara cinco minutos o tres - este abre los ojos asombrado pero obedece extrayendo el helado para  
empezar a comerlo.

Me coloco en posición esperando a que esta saque, lanza la pelota para saltar y golpearlo, es rápido pero no tanto, corro hasta este pero gira, sonrió, cambio de prisa la raqueta para empuñarla de lado golpeando la pelota con los bordes lanzandola a donde Ann quien abre los ojos asombrada al igual que su capitana, mi tiro se estrella en el abdomen de la rival quien cae al piso adolorida, en este momento debería de estar pensando en que Max esta latimado y no aquí perdiendo el tiempo con ella porque es un juego que diría Sakuno vs Ann.

La verdad es que no me encuentro lo suficiente como para jugar pero bueno estoy haciendo el esfuerzo que es lo que cuenta, mi rival se levanta para sacar esta vez es un servicio diferente, lanza a penas la pelota para golpearla con los bordes, esta gira de prisa pero avanza dando curvas, me coloco en la línea de fondo para cerrar los ojos, escuchar el ruido de la pelota y golpearla devolviendole el tiro pero no dirigido a ella sino a una chica que se encuentra demasiado alejada de la cancha.

Bueno esta observando el partido de la mano de mi novio, escucho su grito de asustada para que el tiro regrese y golpeé en la espalda a Ann que cae de rodillas mientras abro los ojos y me encuentro a Alexander con una chica rubia que esta abrazada a este seguramente por mi tiro, detrás de estos se encuentran la selección alemana que me observan jugar, después de todo no les he enseñado que cuando me enojo casi mato a mi oponente - ¿Quieres seguir con esto? - camino hasta donde se encuentra para verla asentir.

Así que camino a la línea de fondo esperando su saque, este es diferente igual que los demás, sería una tonta si hace los mismos saques, miro a su capitana que esta muerta de la rabia porque no puede anotarme ningun punto tambien las chicas aunque estas estan más preocupadas en que su compañera no salga lastimada por seguir órdenes de Echizen pero ellas sabran su historia, lanza la pelota para golpearla con una fuerza increíble, cambio de mano para voltear la raqueta.

Golpeo la pelota con la empuñadora y de inmediato la cambio ladeada para golpearla con los bordes dandole doble rotación, la pelota hace estelas de una "x" que se va agrandando, Ann intenta devolverla pero es obvio que no puedo por lo que sale volando hasta estrellarse con la reja, cae adolorida y veo correr a sus compañeras para ver como se encuentra, camino hasta donde esta se encuentra y tratar de levantarse pero es obvio que no puede - Se acabo - le digo para dar media vuelta y caminar a donde Anthony que me extiende el bote de helado pero primero meto la raqueta en el estuche.

- Si ella no te vence, lo hare yo - escucho a mis espaldas a su capitana que tambien es una necia porque no podra derrotarme y no quiero ir por allí lastimando a mis oponentes, eso ya no lo hago, tengo que recordar eso - No quiero jugar contra ti - son mis palabras para tomar el bote de helado y extenderle la raqueta al ojiverde que se levanta, supongo que no jugaremos juntos como lo teníamos planeado - ¿Por qué? - me pregunta molesta con mi actitud a lo que yo solo suspiro, no es difícil de entender que no quiero jugar contra ella.

- Porque no eres rival para mi - gruño molesta haciendo que esta se acerque más a mi - ¿Te crees demasiado? - me pregunta molesta ya harta de que no la tome en serio y eso me molesta más a mi porque no quiero jugar contra ella, no deseo hacerlo - No me creo demasiado, se que eres una buena jugadora pero simplemente no deseo jugar contra ti - Anthony se levanta para tomarme de la mano y alejarme de ella antes que de ambas terminemos matandonos pero escucho una pelota acercarse tirandome el helado al igual que el de mi acompañante.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - gruño molesta viendo como esta se acerca hasta donde nos encontramos - Juega conmigo - me muerdo el labio porque no quiero jugar contra ella o de lo contrario perdere el control y la terminare lastimando, eso no es algo que quiero, es por eso que estoy luchando por no hacerlo - ¿Porqué deseas que juegue contigo? - pregunto tratando de contar hasta diez y no matarla porque es justo lo que siento - Quiero probarme ante ti - abro los ojos asombrada por la respuesta que me ha dado, sonrió levemente.

- Yo te dire cuando jugamos - la veo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa para asentir así que nos alejamos de ahí, subimos los escalones para encontrarnos de frente con Alexander y los demás - Te presento a Sara Parker, nuestra amiga - me dice esta haciendo que la chica me extienda la mano pero no la acepto - Son las llaves, pueden ir a casa y hablar de lo que deseen pero Anthony ira conmigo a una parte - paso de largo molesta porque no se ha molestado en decirle que lo suelte además parece contento con que ella este sobre de él.

Si seguramente es eso pero no debe importarme porque jamás he sido celosa y ahora resulta que tengo celos por esa chica rubia y de ojos azules, ha y como olvidar su figura porque es esbelta y tiene buenos atributos, no si es la chica perfecta para mi novio y espero que él le haya dicho que soy su novia, me muerdo el labio para detenerme del brazo del ojiverde que se ve preocupado por mi - ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta pero niego con la cabeza - Acompañame, necesito comprar algo para distraerme - asiente para seguir caminando a mi lado, bueno al menos hay uno que no soporta a esa tipa, es decir, se que no la conozco y no debería de juzgarla pero no quiero que Alexander este cerca de ella porque es mi novio y no el suyo y eso tiene que entenderlo porque es mi novio, a mi me costo dejar de lado a James como para que esa rubia me quite lo que me ha costado, tomo aire tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos cuanto antes.

* * *

- ¿A dónde vamos? - me pregunta este pero solo le sonrió para detenernos en un semáforo, me encanta que me encuentre cerca de uno de mis lugares favoritos porque ese lo es y hablo en serio, nos detenemos frente a un gran local y este solo sonríe para que entremos, hay demasiada gente como siempre, hace mucho que no venía y de hecho es raro que vuelva a hacerlo pero digamos que necesito un tipo de relajación y aquí siempre la he encontrado - Dare una vuelta y te vere en las cajas - asiento para verlo entusiasmado paseando por los pasillos buscando libros.

Yo me dirijo a uno en especial donde estan los libros de misterios, me encuentro dando un paseo en la librería, hace mucho que no lo hacía pero bueno algún día tenía que regresar aquí, me detengo al encontrar un libro, ese es uno de los que he estado buscando, continuo por el pasillo y tomo más para ir a las cajas una vez he terminado, me encuentro al ojiverde con demasiados libros, eso si que es sorprendente, en eso suena el celular del aludido - ¿Bueno? - doy media vuelta, no tienen porque importarme sus cosas además no soy una chismosa.

- ¿Qué hicieron qué? - pregunta tratando de calmarse pero al parecer no puede, entrego mis libros para dar la tarjeta de crédito y que el cajero se cobre los libros, Anthony hace lo mismo mientras sigue hablando por teléfono - Vamos para allá - terminamos de pagar y prácticamente me arranca la mano para correr - ¿Cuál es la prisa? - le pregunto pero este solo apresura el paso.

* * *

Nos detenemos frente a mi casa viendo varios camiones de mudanza pero no entiendo porque, entro a la casa esquivando a varios empleados mientras veo que las cosas de los chicos van siendo subidas a camiones - Antes de que digas algo, Sara estara sola en su casa y hemos decidido mudarnos, bueno nosotros porque Anthony no esta invitado - me dice Alexander y lo miro furiosa ahora si que va a explotar este asunto - ¿Prefieres a una amiga a tu novia? - le pregunto algo dolida para que este me mire consternado.

- Ella es importante - él si sabe como hablar con su novia, por supuesto que esa es la mejor manera de darle su lugar - ¿Y yo no? - todos los chicos nos ven al igual que la rubia, como la odio en este momento - Si pero ella... no lo entenderías - me muerdo el labio levemente - No puedo más - le digo visiblemente afectada con la cabeza agachada mientras aprieto los puños - En ese caso, es mejor terminar - trato de retener las lágrimas para escuchar que la puerta se ha cerrado, lo que quiero decir es que los empleados se han ido pero todos estamos en la cocina.

- Terminamos - aseguro viendolo a los ojos para que este asienta pero se acerca a mi - ¿Amigos? - me pregunta con las manos en los bolsillos - Necesito tiempo - asiente para salir junto con los demás excepto con el ojiverde - Te llamamos - le dice Will para recibir el asentimiento de este para que salgan finalmente de la casa, es entonces cuando me derrumbo sobre el piso llevandome las manos al rostro para ahogar mi llanto, no es justo que de nueva cuenta este en el sube y baja del amor pero esta vez fue tan poco tiempo y ya no puedo más.

Soy abrazada por el ojiverde que me arrulla en sus brazos, siento que me carga para subir las escaleras, abre una puerta y me encuentro en mi habitación, supongo que así esta bien, siento algo blando debajo de mi, es la cama, lo veo acostarse junto a mi para atraerme hacía él para al menos tratar de calmar mis sollozos y es que no puedo más... abro un poco los ojos para encontrarme en los brazos de Anthony y es cuando me doy cuenta de que estamos durmiendo juntos, me acurruco más en sus brazos porque aún sigo llorando.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	16. Primer Beso

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Primer Beso**

Despierto cuando alguien se remueve a mi lado, abro los ojos por completo para encontrarme con Anhony que se encuentra sentado sobre la cama tratando de abrir los ojos por completo - Lamento haberte despertado - se disculpa este pero niego con la cabeza para sentarme en la cama, he de suponer que dormimos juntos después de lo de ayer casi no tenía ganas de hacer nada, es por eso que deje salir el llanto una vez más pues es una manera de aliviar la tristeza que sentía por nuestra ruptura.

Por un momento llegue a pensar que Alexander era el indicado pero al parecer el destino ha tirado sus cartas y yo he salido perdiendo, eso me hace sentir tan miserable, aunque no debo compadecerme de mi misma porque se me hara una costumbre y no deseo eso, así que debo darme prisa en olvidarme del alemán aunque no es tan fácil como se escucha - Tienes los ojos hinchados - señala este mientras se levanta de la cama al igual que yo, me coloco las pantuflas para ver que este se coloca sus zapatos, estamos vestidos justo como ayer.

- Me dare una ducha y hare el desayuno - le digo pero este niega con la cabeza así que lo miro con el ceño fruncido no entendiendo a que le dijo que no - Yo preparo el desayuno - me dice este pero niego con la cabeza - Lo hago mientras tu te bañas al igual que yo pero solo que acabare antes - propongo para que este me mire con una leve pizca de desesperación y suelte un suspiro de cansancio, supongo que he ganado - Bueno, en ese caso me dare una ducha -  
asiento para verlo salir por mi puerta así que me dirijo al baño.

Es cuando noto que hay demasiada ropa en el cesto, tengo que lavar hoy, solo espero que este me ayude a lavar la suya porque me daría pena hacerlo yo sola, siento que el agua resbala por mi cuerpo dandome una sensación agradable, de alguna manera me siento más relajada sintiendo el agua resbalar por todo mi cuerpo, salgo de la ducha para buscar algo en el closet para andar aquí en la casa, eligo unos mayones cortos que me llegan varios centímetros arriba del tobillo color azul fuerte para ponerme una blusa strapless color lila con una estrella en el costado.

Además de unas sandalias blancas, me detengo en el espejo para ver mi cabell,o decido cepillarme para hacerme una coleta alta y amarrarla con un prendedor, busco el anillo de James para ponermelo y salir de mi habitación pero me detengo para regresar y ver mi reflejo en el espejo, me veo demacrada además de que tengo un poco los ojos hinchados, bueno es normal porque he llorado demasiado pero eso me hace sentir un poco más deprimida porque no puedo creer que me haya ilusionado como siempre lo hago.

Cierro la puerta para bajar las escaleras y entrar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno ya que dije que lo haría despues de todo, empiezo a prepararlo mientras escucho que bajan por las escaleras, solo hay una persona así que es Anthony - Esta listo, sientate por favor - asiente para que yo empieze a servir el desayuno pues solo comeremos ambos, me siento en frente de este y comenzar a desayunar - Esta delicioso - me dice este degustando lo que he preparado, al terminar recojo los platos para lavarlos pero este me sigue.

- ¿Qué haras hoy? - me pregunta en lo que comienzo a lavar los trastes pero primero me pongo los guantes pues no me gusta mucho el cloro - Tengo que hacer quehacer - le digo a este que suspira para darme la vuelta pues me encontraba de espaldas a este - Salgamos - me dice pero niego con la cabeza para continuar lavando los trastes - En serio estoy ocupada, si quieres sal tú - le digo para que este tome el plato entre sus manos y lo seque - Tengo que ir a verme con la selección para ver nuestras dietas, así que quería invitarte pero no quieres venir - asegura este y de pronto siento un vacío en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, tanto que me muerdo el labio para sentir otro tipo de dolor.

- Puedes ir, yo estare ocupada pero necesito ayuda con tu ropa - le aclaro sonrojada dandole otro plato para que siga ayudandome cuando escucho una suave risa de su parte - ¿Porqué? - me pregunta el ojiverde pero niego con la cabeza - No puedo lavar ropa de un chico, siento pena - le confieso haciendo que este solo sonría - No te preocupes, la lavo yo una vez vuelva - asiento para que este deje el último plato donde corresponde - ¿Te vas ya? - le pregunto para que este diga que si con la cabeza y lo vea subir las escaleras de prisa para regresar con sus llaves y demás cosas.

- Regreso en dos horas - me dice despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla para salir de prisa, suelto un suspiro de cansancio para disponerme a hacer los deberes de la casa, empezare limpiando los pisos, no es tan difícil pero si un poco cansado, una vez terminado me dispongo a limpiar la sala para que esta se encuentre limpia de una vez porque ya tiene tiempo que no la he limpiado, una vez he terminado continuo con la sala, me dirijo a lavar la ropa así que tengo que subir a mi habitación para bajar el cesto de ropa que ya esta bastante lleno.

Entro al cuarto de lavado para comenzar a lavar pero me siento mareada en extremo, me llevo la mano a la frente y me doy cuenta de que estoy un poco caliente pero no tengo tiempo para estos asuntos así que empiezo a separar la ropa para hecharla en las dos lavadoras mientras me dirijo a la cocina para ver que puedo hacer de comer, no encuentro nada más que verdura, es obvio que tengo que ir por algo para preparar la comida pero no me siento muy bien que digamos así que camino hasta la sala para acostarme un poco en uno de los sillones y tratar de calmar mi respiración que esta demasiado agitada.

Siento que los ojos se me cierran cuando escucho que suena la alarma de la lavadora así que me levanto para sacarla y depositarla en un cesto, de esa manera me dirijo a la azotea para tenderla e ir al super ha comprar la comida, al terminar bajo de nuevo las escaleras pero no me siento bien porque se me nubla la vista así que me sostengo del barandal para no caerme.

* * *

Salgo de la casa después de tomar las llaves para ir al super que esta cerca, camino lentamente para darme cuenta de que a pesar de ser domingo no hay casi gente por las calles, entonces recuerdo que hay partidos pero no son importantes según recuerdo - Buenos días - me saluda el dueño del super o el gerente no se bien pero es el que siempre me atiende - Buen día - le respondo para dirigirme a los pasillos y buscar algo que preparar, me detengo en la sección de galletas para hechar al carrito algunas pues hace mucho que no tomo algo caliente con galletas, reviso los demás pasillos para ver que compro hasta que me detengo al ver a alguien que no quería ver, al menos aún no.

- Hola - escucho que me saluda Alexander de la mano de la tal Sara, le sonrió un poco para tratar de avanzar a donde esta la comida y esas cosas pero no me dejan pasar - Lo siento pero en verdad tengo que darme prisa con las compras - le digo a estos que asienten para hacerse a un lado - Por cierto el cumpleaños de Anthony es en cuatro días y bueno aún no planeamos nada así que queríamos ver si puedes ayudarnos - me dice el alemán haciendo que me detenga para verlo con una cara de cansancio.

- Planeaba organizarla yo e invitarlos a ustedes, así que espera mi llamada - le digo a este dando por terminada la conversación bueno ni a eso llegamos, me detengo frente a todas las carnes posibles y aviento literalmente al carrito lo que hare para la cena y los siguientes días, camino hasta donde se encuentra la verdura para pedir la necesaria en lo que la pesan saco el teléfono del bolso pequeño que traigo, marco el número de los autos de mi empresa - Soy yo, necesito un auto fuera del super que esta cerca de mi casa a la de ya - espero su respuesta para colgar y tomar la verdura que me extiende una señorita.

Mi vista se dirige a la fruta que tengo que comprar así que la pido mientras pienso en el cumpleaños de Anthony, se que puedo organizarlo yo sola pero en estos momentos mi condición no esta del todo bien pues me siento en extremo cansada, tomo la fruta que me dan para revisar los quesos, escojo algunos para esperar a que me despachen mientras veo a una señora detenerse al lado de mi con una enorme sonrisa - Buen día - nos saluda a ambas y respondo con una sonrisa que ella me devuelve.

- ¿Haciendo compras para tu casa? - me pregunta y asiento para que esta le pida lo que quiere comprar a otra dependienta que se da prisa - Te casaste muy joven ¿no? - señala el anillo en mi mano y los recuerdos acuden a mi mente dandome unas ganas tremendas de querer llorar - Cuando hay amor, es algo inevitable - le respondo tomando el pedido para depositarlo en el carrito que ya esta casi lleno - Tienes razón pequeña - asegura esta con una sonrisa enorme - Buen día - me despido de ellas para ir a la sección de lácteos porque en verdad tengo muchas ganas de estos además necesito comprar leche y otras cosas.

Al llegar me detengo para disponerme a escoger, una vez terminadas las compras me dirijo a la caja donde uno de mis empleados me espera - Riuzaky-sama - saluda con una reverencia que contesto con una leve sonrisa mientras me ayuda a poner todo para que el cajero lo registre, veo que hace su trabajo muy rápido lo cual me favorece porque necesito descansar un poco a la de ya, el cajero me dice el monto y extiendo la trajeta de crédito para ver que mi empleado lleva todo al carro que esta estacionado frente al establecimiento.

- Gracias por su compra - me dice este y le sonrió para darle propina al ayudante que embolso todas mis compras, salgo del lugar para abordar el auto y emprender la marcha a la casa que mi empleado conoce bien - Date prisa por favor - le pido y este asiente para acelerar un poco.

* * *

Se detiene frente a la casa que no estaba lejos para ayudarme a bajar, mientras él baja las bolsas abro la casa para que este pase esperando mis indicaciones - En la cocina por favor - asiente para hacerlo de prisa porque en verdad he comprado bastantes cosas cuando debía ser todo lo contrario - Toma - le extiendo una especie de nota que el tiene que entregar a Kenay por el trabajo que ha hecho personalmente para mi - Es demasiado Riuzaky-sama - me dice este pero niego con la cabeza, después de todo me agrada ayudar a la gente pero no lo veo como una obra de caridad si no que pago por sus servicios que es muy diferente.

- Te lo ganaste - le digo para que este haga una reverencia y se dirija a la puerta para salir, camino hasta la cocina para guardar todo de prisa pues me siento cansada y me gustaría dormir aunque fuera un poco, una vez terminado todo regreso a la sala para acostarme un poco, cierro los ojos porque de pronto siento mucho sueño cuando escucho que la puerta se abre - Llegue - me dice Anthony entrando a la sala para verme recostada en el sillón - Ya te vi - le contesto con una leve pizca de sarcasmo para ver su sonrisa, lo veo acercarse a mi para observarme mejor.

- Estas demasiado roja - me dice este llevando una de sus manos a mi frente - Estas ardiendo - no lo había notado quise decirle pero lo vi de inmediato levantarse e ir a la cocina para regresar con un trapo mojado que pone en mi frente, se ve demasiado preocupado por mi - Llama a mi doctor - señalo la libreta que esta al lado del teléfono para verlo prácticamente correr y buscar el número - ¿Keisuke Miyamoto? - asiento para verlo marcar el número pero al parecer no se compadece de mi porque me da el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno? - contesta este y tomo aire porque siento la garganta un poco seca - Habla Sakuno, no me siento muy bien, creo que tengo fiebre ¿puedes venir? - de inmediato se escucha ruido, he de suponer que esta guardando sus cosas - Voy para allá - cuelga y le extiendo el teléfono a Anthony que lo deja de nuevo en su lugar - ¿Qué clase de doctor es? - me pregunta este y lo miro con el ceño fruncido no entendiendo a que se refiere - Me refiero a que a penas lo llamas y viene para acá prácticamente corriendo - señala este sentandose frente a mi.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que sus ojos verdes son hermosos pero no es momento para esto - Tiene que revisarme periodicamente por mi problema cardíaco, no puedo llamar a otro doctor, además su principal prioridad soy yo - le contesto a este que se acerca para ponerse en cuclillas frente a mi, ese gesto me pone en extremo nerviosa - Tambien eres mi prioridad - dice este haciendo que de un leve respingo para escuchar su risa así que le pego suavemente en el brazo, hasta para eso me siento cansada.

- Tocan - le digo al escuchar el timbre para que de inmediato se levante y vaya a abrir, escucho que intercambian algunas palabras para verlos entrar a la sala, Keisuke corre a donde me encuentro para de inmediato revisarme, me hace algunas pruebas para inyectarme algo en el brazo, odio las inyecciones y él lo sabe pero en este caso no puedo quejarme - Estaras bien, he controlado la bacteria que quería hacerte daño, duerme esta noche y si mañana te sientes mal llamame - me pide este y asiento, en momentos como estos odio tener fiebre porque me hace sentir una inútil y odio sentir que soy una.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse para mirar al ojiverde que entra de nuevo a la sala - Vamos te llevare a la cama - me carga pero siento una punzada en el costado así que bruscamente me suelto de ese agarre para llevarme las manos a donde me duele, lo veo salir de inmediato a ver si alcanza a Keisuke seguramente.

- ¿Dónde te duele? - me pregunta el ojiazul y señalo el costado derecho haciendo que este me levante con cuidado la blusa para examinar donde me duele, posa sus dedos sobre este para apretar un poco haciendo que lleve las manos a la agarradera del sillón para no gritar - ¿Qué tiene? - pregunta el ojiverde preocupado - La bacteria te afecto el costado derecho, tendre que aplicarte otra inyección - asiento para ver que vuelve a inyectarme de nuevo para sacar algo de su maletín, son algunas pastillas.

- Tomalas antes de dormir por tres días - asiento para que deje las pastillas en la mesita para empezar a recojer sus cosas - Asegurate de que las tome - el ojiverde asiente para verlo salir de inmediato de la casa, supongo que tiene otros pacientes que atender - Te cargare con cuidado - asiento para que este hago lo prometido y comienze a subir las escaleras, cuando se escucha el teléfono lo oigo maldecir para que suelte una pequeña risa haciendo que este me mire un poco molesto, baja de inmediato para cotestar, intercambia algunas palabras para colgar.

- ¿Quién era? - pregunto agarrandome de su cuello para que este me mire directamente a los ojos - La escuela, dicen que tendremos otra semana libre porque los profesores alargaron su seminario - asiento para verlo abrir la puerta de mi habitación y depositarme en la cama, de pronto siento mucho frío y este se da cuenta - Se supone que el enfermo soy yo y ahora resulta que te tengo que cuidar - me dice esta haciendo que me moleste un poco para verlo destender mi cama cargarme de nuevo y acomodarme en esta.

- Puedo cuidarme sola - le aseguro dandole la espalda para que este suelte una risa suave - No tienes a nadie - volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos haciendo que este volteé a la ventana, se ha dado cuenta del error que ha cometido al decir esas palabras, no tenía porque decirme que no tengo a nadie, es decir,  
se que no tengo a nadie pero no había que recalcarlo - Vete - le digo dandole la espalda para escuchar que la puerta se cierra, es entonces cuando me muerdo el labio para no llorar, odio llorar y es lo que vengo haciendo ultimamente.

Eso me hace sentir tan idiota porque yo no lloro, esa no es la Sakuno que era antes de que mi vida empezara a cambiar con la llegada de tantas personas, no es que me caigan mal simplemente no puedo, ya no puedo más, siento que las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas y no puedo controlarlas porque no tengo fuerza para nada, miro el anillo que adorna mi mano y siento una gran opresión en el pecho porque lo extraño tanto y me hace tanta falta, hasta el debe de sentirlo porque siempre era así.

- No tienes idea de como te extraño - susurro viendo como el llanto se hace más abundante y no puedo detenerlo ni quiero hacerlo, cierro los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco pero no puedo es por eso que volteo la vista al reloj, son las tres de la tarde, es demasiado temprano para dormir aunque sea un poco.

* * *

Doy vueltas en la cama desde hace diez minutos cuando escucho que tocan a la puerta, es obvio que es el ojiverde porque no hay nadie más en mi casa - Sakuno ¿quieres qué te suba algo de comer? - pregunta este del otro lado de la puerta, la verdad es que no se si tengo hambre, me levanto de la cama para ponerme las pantuflas y tomar un abrigo del colset, abro la puerta para verlo de pie allí pero lo ignoro para comenzar a bajar la escaleras - Eres una terca - me dice este pero continuo ignorandolo al entrar a la cocina para sacar una leche al igual que harina para hot cakes.

Busco un recipiente para hacerlos mientras veo que este se sienta a comer tratando de ignorarme, de pronto me siento cansada y me sujeto de la estufa pero no me doy cuenta de que esta prendida quemandome en el acto, suelto un grito de dolor para ver que este de inmediato toma mi mano para ponerla en el fregadero pero eso hace que me duela más por esa razón trato de soltarme de su agarre pero este no cede - Sueltame - le digo molesta a lo que este me toma por los hombros bastante furioso.

- Te calmas, mira lo que te paso por ser tan terca - es un regaño de preocupación, es por eso que me zafo de su agarre - Puedo yo sola - le digo pero siento que me arde demasiado así que termino en cuclillas para que este suelte un suspiro de cansancio - No, no puedes sola y que no se te olvide que estoy contigo - me levanto para golpearlo en el pecho presa de la furia - ¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que estoy sola, que no tengo a nadie, no vengas a hacerte el bueno en este momento! - le reclamo para que el ojiverde me tome de las manos deteniendo de esa manera mis golpes.

- Lo siento ¿si? - me atrae hacía él para abrazarme, no me esperaba eso si soy sincera, sin embargo, este me aprieta un poco más es por esa razón que me acomodo en sus brazos - Te odio - le digo causando su risa para sentir como acaricia mi cabello apretandome un poco más en sus brazos - Tengo que curarte - me separa para llevarme al baño del primer piso y atender mi herida - Parece que tienes experiencia - le comento para escuchar su risa - Cuando jugaba tenis siempre salía con algunas lesiones y tenía que curarme porque mis padres no me apoyaban en eso - lo miro con el ceño fruncido no entendiendo nada.

- ¿No vives con tus padres? - le pregunto viendo como este venda mi mano para buscar algo con que amarrarla, señalo el fierrito haciendo que este sonría con un leve sonrojo y ate la venda - No, vivo con mis tíos, ellos siempre me han apoyado en todo a diferencia de mis padres desde que me interese por el deporte ellos siempre me regañaban así que cuando mis tíos se enteraron de que me gustaba el tenis me apoyaron en todo, es por eso que mis padres se pelearon con ellos y al final termine viviendo con ellos además de que quede desheradado - instintivamente una de mis manos se coloca en sus mejillas para que nuestras miradas se posen la una en la otra.

- Te hare una pregunta y quiero que respondas con sinceridad - este asiente aunque ya he hecho la pregunta es por eso que rió suavemente - ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? - pregunto y este me mira para desviar la mirada a la puerta del baño - No quiero grandes fiestas, solo quiero una cena y un regalo, es todo - asiento con una sonrisa para levantarme pero de inmediato me siento mareada así que este me sostiene en sus brazos - Te llevare a la habitación - me carga con cuidado para salir del baño y comenzar a subir las escaleras con cuidado para que ninguno de los dos caigamos.

- ¿No te gustan las grandes fiestas? - le pregunto sintiendo que este me acuesta en la cama para comenzar a cubrirme con los edredones - Las odio desde que era niño - confiesa besando mi frente para verme, lleva una de sus manos a mi frente y nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar pero esta vez es más intenso el contacto.

- Te traere la pastilla más al rato ¿quieres dormir? - pregunta y niego con la cabeza, la verdad es que no tengo para nada sueño - Leere un poco - este asiente con la cabeza para dirigirse a la puerta pero se detiene antes de abrirla - Te traere algo para beber y leeremos juntos ¿te parece? - asiento para verlo salir, me levanto con cuidado para terminar sentada en la cama para tomar el libro que esta en la mesita, busco la página donde me he quedado para reanudar la lectura cuando escucho que se abre la puerta con cuidado para ver al ojiverde con una charola que deja en la mesita.

Es cuando veo que es té con algunas galletas en un platito - ¿Qué vas a leer? - le pregunto a este que me enseña el libro, lo reconozco como el de Ana Karenina, bueno ya lo leí y es demasiado interesante - ¿Y tú? - me pregunta así que le enseño el libro para que sonría - Comenzemos - le digo a este que se acomoda a mi lado para comenzar a leer junto conmigo.

* * *

La habitación se encuentra en completo silencio pues ambos nos encontramos leyendo sin decir ninguna palabra - ¿Quién es Sara Parker? - le preguto al ojiverde que me mira para dejar su libro sobre sus piernas - Es rubia de ojos azules además pues ya viste su figura - un tic aparece en mi ojo izquierdo - No es a lo que me refiero - le digo para que este ría suavemente y se ponga serio - Fue novia de Alexander - me dice este y de pronto siento celos pero no tantos como antes.

Quiza se deban a que me molesta que este jamás me haya dicho que hubo otra chica y fue él quien dijo que gustaba de mi para que después me dejara de nuevo por ella, porque la prefirio a ella, eso es lo que más me molesta - ¿Porqué terminaron? - pregunto viendo que este tomo una taza de té y unas galletas para llevarse a la boca algunas - ¿Quieres qué te cuente todo? - asiento para que este vuelva a dejar la taza en la charola al igual que las galletas, lo escucho  
dar un suspiro de cansancio por la situación lo que me parece demasiado gracioso.

- Quiero la verdad - le aclaro y este dice que si con la cabeza - Bueno, cuando yo los conoci teníamos tan solo nueve años, los conoci en una fiesta a la que mis tíos me llevaron, ellos estaban jugando en las canchas de la casa del anfitrión, al verlos me fascino su estilo de juego porque se divertían cuando no creía haber visto a alguna persona disfrutar tanto el tenis a parte de mi, así que fue verlos y admirarlos, al instante Alexander fue quien me vio y me invito a jugar con ellos de inmediato hicimos contacto si te soy sincero - hace una breve pausa como recordando esos tiempos.

- Entre todos nos divertíamos hasta que llego la hora de ir cada quien a su casa pero rogamos a nuestros familiares para que nos dejaran hacer una cita de  
juego al día siguiente, al principio se negaron pero al ver que en verdad habíamos congeniado aceptaron, así que espere el día siguiente con mucha ansiedad, nos quedamos de ver en mi casa a peitición de mis tíos que no querían que anduviera por otros lados, cuando los vi entrar a la casa me emocione demasiado y vi que una chica rubia venía de la mano de Alexander, me quede asombrado porque esta era hermosa y hasta yo sabía que esta cuando creciera sería una belleza y no me quivoque porque tu la has visto, es decir simplemente tienes que verla y darte cuenta de que es hermosa y más que eso es sim... - no lo dejo terminar al golpearlo en el brazo un poco molesta.

- A lo que ibamos - lo regaño escuchando su risa para abrazarme por la espalda, eso me hace sentir incomoda pero de alguna manera me agrada - Bueno continuando la vi de la mano de este, me la presentaron como Sara Parker y nos hicimos amigos desde ese momento, no tengo idea como pero nos hicimos amigos así que empezamos a jugar pero ella se quedo sentada observandonos, ese mismo día me entere de que eran novios, la verdad se me hacía que eran muy pequeños para andar de novios pero lo eran - lo detengo para tomar un poco de té.

- Cuando terminamos de jugar planeamos comer en mi casa y así lo hicimos, ahí fue cuando ella me tomo de la mano haciendo que Alexander se molestara pero yo le explique que solo eramos amigos y además nos acababamos de conocer, así pasaron los días y ella hacía lo mismo pero yo le puse las cosas claras desde el principio diciendole que solo quería su amistad porque valoraba la amistad del rubio y ella acepto supuestamente, entonces llegamos a la época en la que tenemos doce años - se detiene mientras se lleva a la boca una galleta.

- Tuvimos que asistir a otra de esas fiestas y esta intento besarme, es obvio que no deje que lo hiciera pero parecía una garrapata porque no me soltaba, ya estaba desesperado y la avente, es decir la separe de mi persona pero de manera brusca, fue cuando llego tu ex novio e inicio una pelea a la que ella le dio razones suficientes pero era obvio que eran mentiras, sin embargo, él le creyo y digamos que terminamos peleando, así termino nuestra amistad un tiempo - lo miro porque me extiende la taza de té al igual que las galletas.

Durante un tiempo no decimos nada porque no es necesario, bueno no tengo que decir nada al menos hasta conocer del todo la historia que me esta contando este, le devuelvo la taza que este deja en la charola para mirarme y suspirar, creo que jamás a hablado de esto, he de suponer que tiene sus razones - Llegamos a la época en la que tenemos quince años porque durante tres años no nos hablamos al menos Alexander y yo porque los demás si perduramos la amistad, un día este vino y me pidio disculpas, ese día senti que se me iba el aire, en principio porque bueno él no me había creído y en segunda porque había sabido que este y la rubia se habían ido de viaje - se detiene para mirar brevemente por la ventana.

- Entonces me explico que Sara le había dicho toda la verdad y que él había decidido terminar la relación, ella quedo destrozada según me dijo pero hasta yo sabía que el más destrozado era este - suspiro al escuchar eso, entonces vaya que la amo porque conozco muy bien la sensación cuando te duele algo y más si se trata de la persona a la que amas, eso significa que este nunca la olvido mientras estuvo conmigo, me muerdo el labio para no dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos que me invaden en este momento.

No entiendo como decía te quiero o te amo cuando jamás lo sentía porque yo si lo llegue a sentir pero al parecer él no, eso me hunde más - Nunca dejo de amarla todos sabíamos eso, recuerdo que ella llego dos meses después a Alemania y cuando la vi le recrimine por haberle mentido todo ese tiempo, ella estaba destrozada de por si y con mi reclamo aumente ese dolor por esa razón no me quiere cerca de ella, me odia porque cree que fue mi culpa la ruptura de ellos, sin embargo, no regresaron pero se que siempre quisieron hacerlo, no se las razones por las cuales prefirieron seguir separados pero todo el equipo sabía que ellos deseaban estar juntos - hace una breve pausa para tomar un poco de té al igual que algunas galletas.

- Ya entiendo - le digo a este que me extiende la tasa de té, bebo todo el contenido de prisa para devolverle la tasa - Ella fue importante para él y no dudo en que regresaran tarde o temprano - me asegura este y asiento con la cabeza para llevar una de mis manos a mi frente, la fiebre ha disminuido, al menos esa es una buena noticia, de pronto siento que fui usada, no del todo porque me diverti mucho con este pero no entiendo ¿porqué me pidio ser su novia si no olvidaba a Sara?, creí que esa clase de personas no estaban cerca de mi porque son a las que más detesto y hablo muy en serio.

- ¿Y tú has tenido algún amorío? - le pregunto para que este niegue con la cabeza, entonces recuerdo que ya me había dicho que jamás había tenido ninguna  
novia y por ende jamás ha besado a ninguna persona - Traere tu pastilla - me dice este y asiento para verlo levantarse de la cama para salir de la habitación, me quedo pensado en todo porque es demasiado lo que me ha estado pasando, me refiero al hecho de que Alexander y yo hayamos terminado cuando pense que él era mi pareja definitiva, quiza es que a mi cupido me odia porque no encuentro otra razón.

- Toma - no senti que había entrado pero tomo la pastilla y el agua que me extiende para tomar el medicamento que sabe simplemente horrible, se lo devuelvo para que este lo deje de nueva cuenta en la mesita - ¿Quieres qué me vaya ya? - niego con la cabeza para jalarlo de la mano y hacer que se recueste de nuevo en la cama, yo estoy debajo de los edredones y este arriba - Eres demasiado mimada - lo miro con el ceño fruncido porque se equivoca en lo que ha dicho.

- Después de la muerte de mis padres mi abuela no me consintio como lo haría cualquiera, ella me obligo a hacerme valer por mi y a no depender de nadie, no creo ser una niña mimada porque a pesar de tener todo el dinero no me dio nada, me lo ganaba yo sola con mis calificaciones y obedeciendo - este se muerde el labio comprendiendo que se ha equivocado nuevamente - Lo siento - dice alborotandose un poco el cabello - No entiendo ¿porqué siempre juzgas a las personas si no sabes nada de ellas? - le pregunto molesta y este me mira un poco molesto.

- No las juzgo simplemente dije eso porque pareces una niña mimada - eso no ayuda y creo que él de alguna manera lo sabe - No soy una niña mimada - le digo a este que sonríe un poco para sonreir levemente - Me voy - me dice este y esta vez no lo detengo, después de todo ya es tarde y aunque casi ya no tengo fiebre me duele la cabeza.

* * *

Han pasado varias horas desde que el ojiverde se ha ido de mi habitación pero no puedo dormir, miro el reloj, son las once de la noche y no puedo conciliar el sueño, esto si que es raro, me quito los edredones para bajar de la cama buscar mis pantuflas pero al no encontrarlas prendo la lámpara para encontrarlas más fácilmente, me las pongo para salir de la habitación, necesito algo de comer quiza así pueda dormir mejor, entro a la cocina para encender la luz y ver que lo que iba a preparar antes de quemarme me refiero a los hot cakes esta sobre la mesa.

Así que decido hacer algunos pero pequeños por lo tanto busco unos sartensitos que tienen en el centro una figurita, escojo la de un corazón para empezar a prepararlos, miro la mano derecha que es la que tengo quemada, ya no duele tanto pero si me arde por momentos así que empiezo a tener cuidado con la preparación para no lastimarme más - ¿En verdad tienes hambre? - volteo para ver al ojiverde en pijama y asiento porque es verdad, este solo camina al refrigerador para sacar un envase de jugo al igual que un vaso para servirse.

Solo lo observo para apagar la estufa pues solo he preparado tres hot cakes, busco una taza para hacer leche con chocolate, me siento en la mesa a su lado para comenzar a cenar si podría decirse - ¿Quieres? - le pregunto y este toma mi tenedor para tomar un pedazo que se encuentra cortado, se lo lleva a la boca para degustarlo, al parecer le ha gustado, no tiene idea de como eso me da calma y notese el sarcasmo por favor - Me voy a la cama - le digo que si con la cabeza pero antes deja las cosas que ha usado en su lugar.

Me levanto de la mesa para ir a dejar las cosas pues he terminado pero choco con este quien me sostiene, le sonrió para pasar y dejar las cosas en su lugar, sin embargo, no me he dado cuenta de que la mantequilla que use esta tirada en el piso y este va para allá - Cuidado - le digo a este que se detiene pero la ha pisado, cierro los ojos para escuchar si ha caído pero al parecer no porque a penas se alcanzo a sujetar de la mesa - Lo recojere - le digo haciendolo de inmediato para tirarlo a la basura.

Es entonces cuando dejo los trastes en el fregadero, doy vuelta y me encuentro con este que pone sus manos al lado de mi como encerrandome - ¿Anthony? - digo su nombre bastante ahogada por el acercamiento - Dilo de nuevo - frunso el ceño para tratar de separarme de este pero no cede - Anthony - cedo para sentir que este posa sus labios sobre los míos, me sujeta de la nuca para intensificar el contacto, me siento aturdida con el beso pero me voy relajando cuando este me sujeta de la cintura para morder ligeramente mi labio inferior haciendo que suelte un pequeño gemido.

Momento que aprovecha este para adentrar su lengua, es cuando nuestras lenguas inician una batalla, no puedo creer que no haya besado a nadie, si parece que ha besado a muchas pero bueno confío en él, entonces cierro los ojos y caigo en cuenta de que su primer beso me lo esta dando a mi cuando puede darselo a cualquier chica o incluso hasta que tenga una novia pero me lo esta dando a mi y la verdad es que no me esperaba esto, es por eso que siento que sus manos bajan un poco más de mis caderas y es cuando lo separo de mi.

- No - le digo tratando de separme de este pero al parecer él no quiere lo mismo porque me vuelve a besar pero lo detengo con la mano - No pienso obligarte a nada, lo juro, solo quiero besarte - me sonrojo por esas palabras para sentir que me ha robada un beso, de nuevo sus manos de nueva cuenta viajan a mi cintura pero esta vez confío en su palabra por lo tanto me siento un poco más cómoda en sus brazos, es por esa razón que disfruto del contacto plenamente, nos separamos por falta de aire para juntar nuestras miradas y me doy cuenta de que no puedo quererlo, al menos no en este momento, quiza un poco más adelante pero en este momento no quiero una nueva relación porque no me siento preparada, además siento que mi error es encariñarme, es por esa razón que siempre salgo lastimada pero se acabo, de verdad que se acabo, primero conocere y después ya veremos que sucede.

- Buenas noches - me despido de este quien me da un ultimo beso pero este es más suave que los demás, al separarnos le sonrió para dirijirme a la habitación, cierro la puerta detrás de mi para escuchar que la suya tambien se ha cerrado, me dirijo a la cama para dormir, después de todo siento que ya no tengo fiebre, al menos Keisuke sirvio para algo y no quiero ofenderlo de verdad que no lo hago pero jamás me han gustado las inyecciones, al menos esta vez me ha inyectado por una buena razón como la fiebre que tenía, me acomodo entre los edredones para cerrar los ojos y dormir aunque sea un poco porque en verdad lo necesito, cierro los ojos para sentir que caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Despierto cuando suena mi alarma, miro esta y veo que son las nueve de la mañana bueno no es tan temprano así que debo levantarme para empezar a hacer los deberes del día pero primero debo darme un baño, sin embargo, antes salgo para recojer la ropa de la azotea y me doy cuenta de que aparte de la mía esta la del ojiverde - La lave después de que despertaras a las once de la noche - escucho su voz detrás de mi haciendo que volteé de inmediato con un leve sonrojo - Buen día - lo saludo para tomar el cesto pero solo escucho su risa.

- Sakuno tranquila, no volvere a besarte al menos que tu me lo pidas - eso se ha escuchado tan pedante que sin querer lo golpeo algo fuerte en el brazo - Baboso - le digo pasando de largo pero soy detenida por este que se acerca, instintivamente retrocedo sobre mis pasos pero no me doy cuenta de que estan los escalones pero gracias al cielo este me detiene para no terminar cayendome o algo peor - Tranquila - me dice este sujetandome por la contura haciendo que me acerque más a este.

Ese acto hace que me sonroje más de la cuenta y aun más cuando este me besa, lo bueno es que solo lo haría si yo se lo pedía pero ha sido todo lo contrario a mi parecer - Siento eso, lo que sucede es que no me pude contener - sonrió un poco para separme de este y bajar por completo a mi habitación pues aún tengo que darme una ducha, salgo del baño con una toalla a mi alrededor para buscar algo en el closet, me decido por un pantalón de mezclilla café claro además de una blusa strapless color blanca pero esta tiene una muñequita sentada en la luna.

Se ve tierna si soy sincera, busco unos zapatos para ponermelos y me decido por unos blancos que tienen un moño café en sus costados, me miro al espejo para peinar mi cabello en una coleta alta dejando que algunos mechones caigan por mi rostro, busco en el alajero el anillo de James y cuando lo he encontrado me lo pongo donde corresponde para salir de la habitación, bajo las escaleras con calma para escuchar que suena el teléfono, me dentengo para contestar - ¿Bueno? - se escucha que alguien teclea algo.

- Soy Max - entonces doy un leve respingo es verdad, no vi como se encontraba después del partido contra Akaya pero si supe que su equipo había pasado dejando fuera al Rikkai, lo cual se me hace sorprendente al igual que a muchos, después de todo el Rikkai era favorito por mucho - ¿Dónde estas? - pregunto viendo a la puerta porque no quiero llevarme una sorpresa - En el hospital - suspiro de alivio cuando veo bajar al ojiverde con ropa de salida pues viste un pantalón de mezclilla azul además de una camisa de manga corta blanca y sobre esta un suéter de color café claro y por supuesto los tenis blancos no podían faltar pero es entonces cuando mi mirada viaja a su camisa y veo que tiene unos lentes de sol en medio de esta, se ve tan sexy.

- ¿Cuándo sales? - le pregunto viendo como el ojiverde entra a la cocina - En tres días y me preguntaba ¿si quisieras venir a visitarme? - suelto una leve risa porque no me esperaba una pregunta como esa departe de este pero hace algún tiempo por no decir a penas un día que no veo al castaño y además no tengo nada que hacer - Bien, ire a penas prepare algo - escucho algo de ruido en la cocina y comienzo a preocuparme por eso pero ahora que entre me dare cuenta de lo que ha hecho el ojiverde.

- Se buena amiga y preparame algún postre - es muy exigente el paciente a mi parecer - De acuerdo, nos vemos - escucho su risa y entonces caigo en cuenta de que no se en que hospital se encuetra, pienso preguntar pero prefiero que me lo diga pues ya se ha dado cuenta de mi pequeño error - Hospital Shounan - apunto para ver que Anthony esta cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta de la entrada de la cocina - Entonces nos vemos - cuelgo para ver a este que no parece estar de buen humor.

- ¿Vas a algún lado? - me pregunta y asiento mientras entro a la cocina para prepararle algún postre a Max para ser una buena amiga como dice este, aunque creo que lo soy desde hace años pero al parecer a este le ha dado amnesia - Al hospital ¿y tú? - le pregunto extrayendo moldes de corazón pues pienso hacerle delicados hojaldres corazón fundido, es decir, no es San Valentín o alguna otra festividad pero deseo llevarle algo que le guste y recuerdo que estos eran sus favoritos cuando eramos niños y si eso ha cambiado pues ya no sera mi problema.

Busco los ingredientes para prepararlos cuando me doy cuenta de que no encuentro el jamón y no puedo prepararlos si no hay jamón - ¿Has visto el jamón? - pregunto pues no ha contestado mi pregunta y no creo que lo haga porque se ve enojado y no entiendo porque - Esta en el refrigerador - camina hasta donde me encuentro para ayudarme a buscarlo, una vez lo tiene me lo da y me dispongo a hacerlos pero en si no es un postre así que hare esto y algo más - ¿Vas a salir? - intento de nuevo para ver que este asiente con la cabeza.

- Saldre con los chicos - asiento con la cabeza para comenzar a cortar las rebanadas de jamón al igual que el quedo - Que te diviertas - le digo y este sonríe para caminar fuera de la cocina, supongo que ya se va - ¿Lo sigues amando? - volteo a verlo porque no entiendo su pregunta - Me refiero a Alexander - tardo en contestar pues estoy un poco ocupada con la preparación de los hojaldres - Siento cariño y lo olvidare con el tiempo - contesto mientras pellizco la masa para que quede en forma trenzada, si no, no se llamaría corazón.

- Se que lo olvidaras pero no entiendo ¿porqué sientes cariño por él? - lo miro a los ojos cerrando la empanadilla pues aunque parezca raro como las he hecho desde hace mucho se como hacerlo sin siquiera ver - Me dio muchos recuerdos, le estoy agradecida, es todo, además siento cariño por este porque me diverti mucho a su lado - lo veo sonreirme para salir de la habitación - Nos vemos - escucho que la puerta se cierra así que me doy más prisa en preparar esto para hacerle un postre.

Termino de preparar la tarta de manzana además de las galletas que le he preparado para salir de la casa pues estas ya se encuentran en una canasta, tomo mis llaves para salir de la casa, caminare hasta tomar el autobús porque no quiero ir en auto, además casi no hay gente y no sere incomodada en el transporte aunque nunca lo he sido pero bueno solo yo me entiendo.

* * *

Doy vuelta en la esquina para encontrarme el super así que decido pasar pues quiero algo de tomar, salgo para dar otra vuelta y detenerme en la parada del autobús, solo hay una mujer con su hijo, supongo que muchos estan en su trabajo o en otro lado - Buen día - volteo para encontrarme con Yukimura que me sonríe como siempre lo hace - Buenos días - lo saludo para escuchar el ruido del transporte que se detiene frente a nosotros, dejo pasar primero a la señora para después subir y con Yukimura detrás de mi.

Después de pagar camino hasta la fila de atrás para sentarme y observar que este toma asiento junto a mi - ¿A dónde vas? - me pregunta este y suelto un suspiro de cansancio - A visitar a un amigo a quien tu jugador lastimo - le digo pues recuerdo que aún Kirihara lo considera su capitán - De todas maneras el Rikkai quedo fuera, deberías estar feliz - me dice como si nada este y lo golpeo en el brazo - Eso no tiene nada que ver, hasta tu deberías enseñarles que jamás se lastima a su oponente - le reclamo y este sonríe levemente.

- La victoria es lo único que importa - dice este viendo hacía la puerta, odio tener este encuentro inesperado y no porque no me agrade su compañía pero bueno es que odio que digan que la victoria es lo único, a mi solo me interesa divertirme más no eso que dice él - Creo que solo tu piensas eso - la siguiente parada es la mía y podre librarme de este que es lo que deseo en este momento - No solo yo, hay muchas escuelas que lo piensan y concuerdo con estas, no veo el porque te molestas - no contesto a ese tipo de pregunta aunque no haya sonado como a una.

- Aquí bajo - le digo levantandome pero este hace lo mismo así que volteo a verlo un poco enojada - Vengo a hacerme examenes, no puedes reclamarme por eso - volteo la cara para morderme un poco el labio, no puedo creer que aún siga en su tratamiento, creí que su enfermedad estaba curada por completo y ahora resulta que no - Creí que ya estabas mejor - le comento bajando con cuidado para ver la entrada del hospital que esta a nuestra derecha - Jamás estare bien, mi enfermedad no es algo que se cure tan fácil Sakuno - no me ha gustado como ha sonado eso, parece que me esta reclamando algo y de hecho es así.

- No tengo la culpa de que no estes bien, no tienes porque usar ese tono - le digo adelantandome un poco, se que no debo contestarle a un superior de esa manera pero él se lo ha buscado con el modo de hablarme - No te culpo de nada, simplemente no me gusta la gente que piensa en el hecho de que una enfermedad como la mía se cura tan fácil, esa gente es la que más odio - detengo mis pasos para voltear a ver que este en verdad se encuentra furioso conmigo, además de que ha dicho que odia a la gente como yo, eso no me ha dolido pero si me ha molestado.

- En ese caso odiame porque a diferencia de ti, yo soy positiva y no me rindo por un diagnostico porque por si no estas enterado en algo nos parecemos - doy media vuelta para seguir caminando, esta vez si que me encuentro furiosa y espero no desquitarme con a quien vine a ver, me dirijo a donde la recepcionista para preguntar por la habitación, una vez la se abordo el elevador para bajar de este y buscar con la mirada la habitación, una vez la encuentro toco - Pase - escucho que este dice así que abro para verlo recostado en la cama.

Creo que aún esta en recuperación y no es para menos si vaya que termino lastimado - Buenos días - lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla para verlo sentarse en la cama - Alguien te ha hecho enojar - lo miro con una leve sonrisa, algunas veces se me olvida que me conoce incluso más que yo misma - Un idiota, es todo - le digo mientras le entrego en un pequeño plato un hojaldre y un vaso de chocolate que este acepta gustoso para comenzar a comer - Estan deliciosos - asegura y tomo asiento para mirar por la ventana.

- Todo lo que hago siempre me queda delicioso - le digo para escuchar su risa, por un momento creí que no tenía sentido del humor pero creo que solo lo escondio para concentrarse en el tenis y ganar el torneo - Te vi entrar con el ex capitán del Rikkai ¿es el idiota? - me pregunta este y lo volteo a ver asintiendo con la cabeza - Hablemos de otra cosa - le pido a este que niega de inmediato con la cabeza - Ha venido desde que estoy hospitalizado, como mi puerta siempre esta abierta, excepto hoy, lo veo pasar con varios doctores, a veces pienso que todos los examenes que le hacen estan acabando con él, no deberías ser injusta con este, es decir no lo conoces del todo Sakuno - me dirijo a la canasta para darle otro hojaldre pues ha terminado con el primero.

Al parecer en verdad quería verme - No lo juzgo o soy injusta con este, solo que no me parece el hecho de que diga que odia a la gente como yo solo por pensar que su enfermedad puede curarse, él ni siquiera sabe cuanto sufro con la mía y solo me juzga - le hago saber a Max que me mira negando con la cabeza para después sonreirme - Tu tambien sufres, no creas que me he olvidado como te aferrabas a mi para no entrar al consultorio médico pero debes de pensar que quiza tu enfermedad no es tan grave como la de él, porque la suya le esta arrebatando el tenis - abro los ojos asombrada no por la noticia porque ya sabía eso si no porque estoy mirando por la ventana y estoy viendo a Yukimura besando a una doctora.

Y no en la mejilla precisamente si no como si fueran pareja - ¿Sakuno? - volteo a ver a Max pero de inmediato cierro la cortina para verlo con una sonrisa - Tratare de no juzgarlo, lo prometo - este sonríe viendo como de la canasta saco la tarta de manzana, además de las galletas, le extiendo un pedazo que de inmediato degusta viendo como le sirvo un poco más de chocolate, me encuentro de visita en el hospital pero no es como yo pense porque me he enterado de esto.

Bueno quiza solo sea una confusión, aunque dudo que ese chico que vi tenga la misma ropa que traía el susodicho hace unos momentos y que también tenga el mismo cabello, es obvio que es Yukimura, lo que me hace pensar que quiza hagan una bonita pareja, me refiero a que si sale con su doctora él tendra sus motivos y no debo meterme donde no me llaman, además él dijo que odiaba a la gente como yo, así que es mejor ignorarlo y tratar de no dirigirle la palabra, si definitivamente eso es mejor.

* * *

La visita a terminado así que me encuentro saliendo del hospital para dar vuelta a la derecha y caminar hasta la parada, cuando suena mi celular, me encuentro con que es Anthony - ¿Bueno? - se escucha demasiado ruido, pareceriera que esta en una fiesta - Soy yo - genial hasta se le ha olvidado que los celulares tiene identificador de llamadas o como se llame eso - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto para seguir escuchando el ruido de los autobuses que pasan.

- Lo que sucede es que una de mis amigas ha venido de viaje y pues su casa aún no esta amueblada, lo estara hasta mañana y me preguntaba ¿si podría quedarse solo hoy con nosotros? - separo el celular un poco de mi oreja pues frente a mi estoy viendo a la doctora llorar frente a Yukimura quien al parecer esta en otro lado porque no le da importancia a la mujer que se encuentra frente a él - ¿Sakuno? - coloco de nuevo el teléfono en mi oído, es obvio que no pienso dejar que alguien se quede en mi casa, ya debería de saberlo.

- Por favor - suplica este mientras sigo viendo a la pareja pero ahora Yukimura se quiere ir, sin embargo, es detenido por esta que le dice algo, lo bueno es que no hay gente si no todos se encontrarían viendo esto - Solo una noche - cuelgo para abordar el autobús que se ha detenido, siento que alguien viene detrás de mi, camino hasta las filas de atrás mientras al que conductor limpia el parabrisas, veo a la doctora que esta llorando bastante afectada, eso si que es raro al parecer esta en verdad lo quería.

Lo veo sentarse junto a mi así que volteo la vista a la ventana pero este con su mano derecha voltea mi cara para besarme, siento que el autobús empieza con su viaje, trato de separme pero este no cede, siento que al contrario se aferra más a mis labios, pongo mis manos en su pecho pero no puedo separarlo, miro a la doctora que al ver la escena llora aún más, de pronto me siento como la mala del cuento cuando no debía de ser así, voy a matar a Yukimura.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los revies Clarii y Lali.**


	17. Selección Española

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Selección Española**

Lo separo bruscamente de mi para tomar aire mientras este se pasa el dedo por sus labios - Gracias - se levanta para tocar el timbre y bajar del autobús, este se detiene mientras la gente sube así que tomo mis cosas para bajarme de este corriendo detrás de este - ¡Yukimura! - le grito pero este no se detiene, casi choco con una persona pero lo esquivo a penas para seguir a este que no se detiene para nada - ¡Seiichi! - grito para que este se detenga pero es porque hay un alto así que respiro un poco más tranquila.

Pero este sigue caminando pero como me he sujetado de este me resbalo, solo cierro los ojos para esperar la caída pero no la siento y al abrir los ojos veo que este me tiene pegada a su pecho así que me suelto para continuar caminando - Primero me sigues y yo no me detengo, ahora que lo hago solo caminas - escucho que dice este caminando detrás de mi así que me detengo para tomarlo de la mano y caminar al parque que esta cerca de aquí y que me deja cerca de mi casa, al menos no estoy perdida como lo hubiera estado cuando era la Sakuno tonta.

* * *

Entramos al parque y busco una banca para tomar asiento, es lunes pero hay demasiada gente en el parque aunque muchos son jóvenes, he de suponer que es por las clases aunque creo que solo mi escuela es la que esta cediendo tanto tiempo - Se puede saber ¿qué demonios te sucede? - le pregunto cruzada de brazos para que este frunsa el ceño - No te entiendo - sonríe como si nada para sentarse a mi lado y es cuando quiero medio matarlo - ¿Porqué me besaste? - le pregunto tomando la botella de mi bolsa para beber un poco de agua pues hace demasiado calor.

- Quería que la doctora entendiera que no siento nada por ella pero al parecer esta es un poco necia por lo que se me ocurrio el besarte ¿hice mal? - pregunta inocentemente y mis ganas de cometer suicidio empiezan a aumentar un poco - Hiciste mal, porque no entiendo como primero tienes una relación con una doctora para después romperle el corazón - este ríe suavemente y una venita aparece en mi ojo izquierdo.

- No tenía una relación con ella, más bien ella quería que la tuvieramos pero es obvio que no se puede porque soy su paciente, sin embargo, esta en cada oportunidad que tenía me besaba así que al verte, se me ocurrio decirle que eras mi novia pero esta no me creyo y como vi que estaba viendo hacía nosotros cuando estabamos en el transporte decidi besarte para que crea que eres mi novia y me deje en paz - suspiro de cansancio al escuchar su explicación para verlo con una expresión cansada.

- Solo debiste de hablar con ella antes de romperle el corazón, de esa manera hubiera entendido y no estaría llorando como seguro lo estara en este momento - le comento metiendo de nueva cuenta la botella de agua a mi bolso para ver que este solo se cruza de brazos - Hable con ella durante un buen tiempo pero no entendía, al contrario se aferraba a mi y la verdad es que no entiendo ¿qué me vio? - me pregunta como si yo supiera algo, es imposible que lo sepa - No se, puedes preguntarle a ella - le aseguro como si nada para ver pasar a parejas frente a nosotros.

Odio eso en este momento pero no puedo quejarme, digamos que no estoy acostumbrada a demostraciones de amor en público pero creo que solo yo pienso esas cosas - ¿Estás bien? - volteo a ver al chico que me mira con una leve sonrisa - Estoy bien - contesto acomodando las cosas en mi bolso, supongo que es hora de regresar a casa, la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada con todo - No te creo - me dice este levantandose, al parecer de nueva cuenta me dejara sola pero me da lo mismo.

Al menos me quedare un poco más de tiempo, necesito aire limpio en este momento cuando veo que alguien coloca un helado de vainilla frente a mi lo que llama mi atención porque creí que estaba sola, me encuentro de nueva cuenta con el chico de antes, me refiero a Yukimura Seiichi, al parecer es así como podemos hablar digamos civilizadamente - Gracias - agradezco para tomar el helado que me extiende - Como se que no estas bien, decidi traerte un helado, creeme son super deliciosos - sonrió un poco para probarlo y es verdad estan deliciosos, al menos en eso tiene razón.

- Te dije que estoy bien ¿porqué no me crees? - le pregunto viendo que el lame el helado de chocolate que se ha comprado - Tienes una mirada que refleja lo contrario, al parecer te sientes sola pero creeme nadie en este mundo lo esta por completo - rió suavemente para verlo con una leve sonrisa - Quizas tengas razón pero solamente me siento un poco sola por que las que creí mis amigas terminaron por irse con alguien a quien no tolero y en segundo porque el chico que creí que era el indicado resulto que no es el indicado para mi, lo que me hace sentir un poco miserable - este solo niega con la cabeza mientras degusta su helado.

- Hay muchos indicados pero para encontrarlos tienes que olvidar primero al que creíste que era tu indicado - sonrió un poco para seguir comiendo el helado, por algunos momentos no hablamos hasta que me doy cuenta de que los helados se estan acabando y de pronto ninguno de los dos tiene más que lamer, así que solo suspiramos al mismo tiempo, lo que hace que ríamos suavemente al mismo tiempo - ¿Y tú has encontrado a la indicada? - pregunto como no queriendo la cosa para escuchar que ríe suavemente.

Entonces siento que ya no es el mismo de antes, ha cambiado, se ve más maduro y masculino que antes, me refiero a que todos cambiamos durante el lapso de las preparatorias pero lo veo más seguro de si mismo aunque sigue siendo la misma persona - La encontre - asegura con una sonrisa y siento la brisa que mece nuestros cabellos - Debe ser afortunada - le digo viendo la hora en mi reloj, apenas es la una de la tarde y tengo demasiada hambre pero no quiero comer en algún lugar más que en mi casa.

- Lo eres - miro a mi acompañante no entendiendo a que se refiere pero cuando mi cerebro termina de conectar los cables necesarios para entender a lo que se refiere abro los ojos asombrada para toser un par de veces - No deberías decir eso, no me conoces lo suficiente así que francamente no entiendo porque he de gustarte o de ser la indicada para ti - comento y escucho su suave risa.

- Conozco algunas cosas de ti, como por ejemplo que aunque digas que no te importan tus antiguas amigas en verdad te importan o se que eres una buena amiga porque te preocupas por tus seres queridos y aún sabiendo que puedes llegar a ser alguien fría, me gustas y dudo que mis sentimientos cambien en algun momento - termina con una sonrisa y suspiro un poco de alivio porque al menos a alguien le gusto por como soy y eso me alegra el día.

- En este momento siento algo por alguien, así que lo lamento - le confieso para que este ría suavemente - Sere tu último amor, así que esperare lo necesario pero si a los 20 años no me das una respuesta definitiva, te dejare en paz - rió un poco para golpearlo suavemente en el brazo -Tienes 19 años, así que solo me esperaras un año pero no te preocupes si algún día llego a sentir algo por ti te hare saberlo - este asiente para besar mi mejilla - Supongo que tienes que irte - asiento con la cabeza tomando mi bolso para ver que este mete sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Nos vemos - le digo despidiendome con un beso en la mejilla para verlo sonreir un poco - Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme - asiento para rodearlo y comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa, solo tengo que pasar el parque y me encontrare con el super cerca, así que debo darme prisa porque me encuentro un poco cansada.

Camino con calma cuando veo a ocho chicos con uniformes de tenis caminar de frente, así que paso de ellos por en medio porque al parecer no saben quitarse del camino de la gente - Hey lindura - es un perfecto español diría yo pero no solo eso no es un español mexicano dirían por allí es español de España - ¿No saludas? - pregunta uno pero solo continuo mi camino, lo menos que necesito en este momento es conocer a nueva gente, solo quiero descansar cuanto antes, así que no escucho ningun comentario más por parte de ellos.

Doblo a la izquierda para bajar las escaleras que dan al frente del super, camino hasta detenerme en la acera porque hay autos pasando por la avenida, estos se detienen ante el ato así que paso con calma para caminar hasta la casa.

* * *

Abro la puerta para ver que hay algunas maletas en mi sala, supongo que la invitada de Anthony ya ha llegado, solo espero tener la paciencia para soportarla de lo contrario estaremos en algunos problemas él y yo porque casi nunca tolero a gente nueva - Buen día - miro al frente mientras dejo las llaves en su lugar para ver a una chica castaña de ojos azules con una figura esbelta - Buenas tardes - saludo pasando de ella para dejar mi bolso en el sofá mientras veo salir de la cocina al ojiverde que sonríe, además parece un poco atontado.

- Lamento el desorden pero le estaba preparando algo a mi amiga, una vez termine instalare sus cosas - asiento para tomar de nueva cuenta mi bolso y comenzar a subir las escaleras pero escucho un carraspeo de la castaña - Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anna Hopper - me extiende la mano y suspiro de cansancio para estrecharla, es cuando noto que esta me jala un poco para quedar cara a cara - Solo lo dire una vez niña, sueltame - le digo a esta que solo ríe suavemente pero noto que su mirada es afilada.

- Anthony es mío, así que aí alejate de él - aprieto un poco su mano para escuchar un quejido de parte de esta, el sonido me sabe a gloria - Puedes quedarte con él pero más te vale que como hablas actues niña - me zafo de su agarre para subir las escaleras como si nada, cierro la puerta detrás de mi habitación para maldecir por lo bajo ¿quién se cree esa tipa?, mira que amenazarme a mi, por favor si las que se han atrevido a hacerlo han terminado con una que otra lesión.

Además quien demonios le dijo que iba permitir que en mi casa me amenazara, creo que la tipa esta loca porque jamás he permitido que alguien venga a mi casa a amenazarme, antes de que lo hagan les aclaro que conmigo no pueden y lo tienen que aceptar de buena manera, dejo mi bolso en la silla para quitarme los zapatos y ponerme las pantuflas, camino de regreso a la cama y me dejo caer en esta, la verdad es que me siento más cansada ahora después de la amenaza de esa tipa.

No puedo creer que haya permitido que se quedara en mi casa pero es que por un momento pense que sería una buena persona pero es todo lo contrario, la desgraciada esa es una mala persona, suelto un suspiro de cansancio para acomodarme en la cama, en este momento no tengo ganas de nada cuando escucho que tocan la puerta así que me levanto para abrirla y encontrarme con Anthony quien tiene una sonrisa enorme en la cara - La comida esta lista, así que nos gustaría que comas con nosotros - sonrió un poco para asentir con la cabeza y ver a este alejarse así que solo cierro la puerta.

Para bajar las escaleras pero me detengo al ver que la castaña detiene al ojiverde en el final de las escaleras y le da un beso en los labios que él no rechaza, de pronto siento una furia tremenda porque no puedo creer que no la aleje de si cuando se supone que sentía algo por mi porque al menos yo lo siento, es un cariño que ha ido convirtiendose en otra cosa y la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de volver a sufrir con asuntos de amor, regreso sobre mis pasos para cerrar un poco más fuerte la puerta y comenzar a bajar las escaleras, no estando ya los tortolos de hace un momento.

Entro a la cocina para sentarme y esperar a que me sirvan la comida, por primera vez soy yo la que disfrutara de la comida de otro persona y no ellos de la mía - Gracias - le agradezco por el plato con el guisado cuando me doy cuenta de que el arroz esta un poco quemado - Es la primera vez que Anna hace arroz, así que espero que te guste - sonrió levemente para llevarme la cuchara a la boca cuando me doy cuenta que al menos el mío tiene mucha sal así que me levanto para abrir el bote de basura y hecharlo allí, bajo las miradas de ambos que no entienden mi actitud.

- No me gusta el arroz con dos kilos de sal - comento para ver al ojiverde con el ceño fruncido no entendiendo mi comentario y es cuando me pregunto ¿es tonto? porque creo que hasta esa castaña lo entiende perfectamente y su sonrisa me lo demuestra, comenzo a comer con calma cuando escucho que suena el teléfono, me levanto para ver el identificador, es Kenay así que contesto de inmediato - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto escuchando el ruido de muchas personas, he de suponer que esta en la empresa.

- Lamento molestarla pero necesito una firma para un contrato importante y he mandado por usted, le aseguro que no le quitare mucho tiempo - miro la hora, son las cuatro de la tarde, bueno no creo que me quite mucho tiempo así que miro a los dos que estan riendo en el comedor - En cuanto llegue el auto ire para allá - cuelgo para escuchar que suena el claxón, supongo que es hora de ir a la oficina - Lo siento pero he de irme - subo de prisa para tomar los zapatos y quitarme las pantuflas, tomo mi bolso y bajo tomando las llaves de mi casa y salir de esta abordando el auto que espera con la puerta abierta, estando arriba este empieza con su recorrido a la oficina que no esta muy lejos de mi casa.

* * *

Bajo del auto para caminar hasta la puerta que es abierta por un empleado, me encuentro a Kenay de pie extendiendome el contrato, de inmediato identifico el logo de las empresas de James, me muerdo el labio pero me relajo al sentir el anillo de este en mi mano - Lo leere - Kenay asiente así que mientras estamos en el elevador comienzo a leerlo pues no es muy largo porque mi acompañante es un experto en ser preciso en los convenios, lo sigo leyendo una vez hemos bajado del asensor.

- Me alegra que planees no tocar las áreas verdes de esa zona de casas - lo veo sonreir orgulloso por mi comentario para pasar por la puerta que me abren así que camino hasta la silla del presidente para firmarlo de lleno y entregarselo - Le agradecería que se quedara a la reunión pero si tiene cosas que hacer no hay problema - niego con la cabeza para ver entrar a los accionistas de la empresa y veo que toman asiento dando inicio a una reunión que mínimo durara tres horas porque pondran demasiados peros en algunas cosas, de eso estoy bien segura.

- Milagro que te tenemos aquí presidenta Riuzaky - volteo para ver a la más anciana de la junta - No es un milagro, después de todo los proyectos que han aceptado han sido ideas mías, así que mi presencia no es tan necesaria - todos sonríen excepto la ancia que me mira un poco molesta - Tu deber estar aquí en todo momento - vuelve a arremeter esta y suelto un suspiro de cansancio - Estare aquí cuando termine mi maestría en ciencias políticas, en administración de empresas, en contaduría, en auditoría y no te preocupes todas estaran terminadas en un año, al mismo tiempo en que termine la preparatoria - les aseguro a todos que sonríen incluso la anciana que empezo a molestarme.

- Empezemos con la reunión - aviso para comenzar a escuchar la pequeña discusión que da inicio a la junta, miro el reloj son las siete de la noche y veo que todos estan firmando el convenio que nos trajo aquí - Un gusto volver a verla Riuzaky-san - me dice uno de los accionistas con una reverencia que contesto con una igualmente para tomar mi bolso y salir junto con Kenay de la sala de juntas después de todo es tiempo de volver a casa, salimos del elevador para caminar a la puerta y salir del edificio, veo el auto que espera por mi para volver a casa.

- Gracias por su ayuda Riuzaky-sama - me dice este con una reverencia que le contesto con una sonrisa - Llamame cuando me necesites, no esperes a que la junta te coma - este sonríe para verme subir al auto que emprende la marcha de vuelta a casa, aunque hay un poco de tráfico solo espero que no haya demasiado pues quiero llegar y descansar, miro los autos que se detienen a mi lado, si, al parecer llegare tarde, miro el reloj son las ocho de la noche y casi no hemos avanzado nada, bajo la ventanilla para ver a todos los autos enfrente de nosotros.

- ¿Puedes averiguar qué ha sucedido? - pregunto al chofer que asiente para bajar su ventanilla e intercambiar algunas palabras con el auto de al lado - Al parecer ha habido un accidente entre un autobús y un automóvil, por lo tanto los rescatistas estan salvando a los del autobús pues esta tirando demasiada gasolina pero ya no tardan Riuzaky-sama - asiento para subir de nueva cuenta la ventanilla y recargar mi cabeza en el respaldo, tomo la botella de agua para beber de esta y ver que poco a poco el tráfico va avanzando.

* * *

Miro el reloj, son las nueve de la noche y ya casi llego a casa, mi chofer da una vuelta para tomar una calle que colinda con la mía cuando siento que se detiene frente a la casa para que se baje y abra la puerta - Gracias - le agradezco viendo que este se retira con una reverencia para volver entrar al auto mientras camino a la casa para buscar las llaves, una vez me encuentro frente a esta cuando estoy a punto de meterla volteo a la casa de Chotarou, hace mucho que no lo saludo, miro que esta sentado en un tipo de amaca que tiene fuera.

- Hola - me saluda este haciendome una seña para que me acerque así que lo hago para detenerme frente a este y ver que tiene una taza de chocolate en las manos - Hace frío ¿qué haces fuera de tu casa? - le pregunto para que este me enseñe la taza y sonría - Espero a mi novia, como ha estado entrenando para enfrentarse a ti - lo miro con una leve sonrisa, por supuesto que se que quiere enfrentarse a mi pero no tengo muchos ánimos de jugar en estos momentos con todas las cosas que tengo en mi cabeza.

- ¿A quién apoyaras ese día? - pregunto para escuchar su típica carcajada mientras bebe un poco de su chocolate - A ninguna de las dos pero tu me entiendes ¿no? - asiento entendiendo que la apoyara a ella, después de todo es su novia - Me tengo que ir - le aviso y este asiente para levantarse y darme un abrazo - Si necesitas algo estare aquí - asiento para bajar los dos escalones de su entrada y caminar a mi casa pues siento un poco de frío pues no tengo un suéter.

* * *

Meto las llaves para abrir la puerta y ver que no hay nadie en la sala, supongo que deben de estar en sus habitaciones durmiendo, camino hasta la cocina para buscar la leche y un vaso pues necesito el líquido revitalizante de mi vida, al terminar de beber la leche lavo el vaso para secarlo y dejarlo donde corresponde, apago la luz para salir de la cocina y comenzar a subir las escaleras pues es hora de dormir, me detengo antes de abrir la puerta al escuchar una risa en el cuarto del ojiverde pero no debo meterme en esos asuntos.

No es mi problema lo que esta sucediendo en esa habitación, no es mi asunto pero entonces ¿porqué siento que el corazón duele? meneo la cabeza alejando esa idea de mi cabeza para abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de mi, me quito los zapatos para buscar las pantuflas, camino hasta el cesto para depositar la ropa y buscar una pijama, finalmente me decido por un short rosa además de una camisa de tirantes blanca, me cepillo el cabello para caminar hasta la cama y destenderla.

Antes de subirme camino hasta donde esta mis joyas para dejar el anillo de James al cual siento como una parte de mi cuando escucho que suena el teléfono, camino al que esta en mi mesa para tomarlo - ¿Bueno? - se escucha un poco de ruido - ¿Se encuentra Anthony? - es la voz de Will y justo que no quería escuchar ninguna voz de parte de ellos - ¿Es urgente? - pregunto porque no quiero ir a la habitación - Debemos decirle algo urgente para la reunión de mañana - maldigo para caminar a la puerta.

- En un momento te lo comunico - abro la puerta para caminar a su habitación, me detengo para tocar pero nadie abre, vuelvo a intentar pero de nueva cuenta no abren, un poco desesperada abro yo misma para encontrarme a la tal Anna debajo de este en una posición comprometedara, al parecer estaban teniendo el culmen del acto sexual - Te hablan - aviento el teléfono a la cama para cerrar la puerta, de pronto siento que me falta el aire camino de prisa a mi cuarto para cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Apago la luz de mi habitación para ponerme de nueva cuenta el anillo de James y cubrirme con los edredones, cierro los ojos tratando de dormir pero al parecer mi cerebro no desea eso, doy vueltas en la cama para tratar de caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero creo que este no quiere que sea así porque no puedo conciliar el sueño, me levanto para sentarme en la cama y tomar el despertador entre mis manos y veo que son las doce de la noche, respiro hondamente para prender la lámpara y buscar unos mayones negros.

Una vez los encuentro me los coloco, estos llegan debajo de las rodillas, busco una camisa de manga corta color blanca encima de esta me pongo una sudadera pequeña azul para tomar unos tenis blancos y buscar mi aparato de sonido para salir de la habitación pero me encuentro a Anthony de pie frente a mi con el teléfono en la mano que me extiende, lo tomo para abrir mi puerta y aventarlo a mi cama, cierro de nueva cuenta la puerta tratando de pasar de este pero al parecer no se va a quitar de mi camino.

- Quitate - le digo pasando pero este me sujeta por el antebrazo - Escuchame - me zafo de su agarre para verlo furiosa - Solo te pido que respetes mi casa, es lo único que te pido - bajo las escaleras a prisa para caminar hasta la puerta pero este se coloca en esta y es cuando empiezo a molestarme con la situación - Se que dije que me gustabas pero estaba equivocado, de verdad que lamento si te hiciste ilusiones pero creí que había olvidado a Anna, sin embargo, no  
fue así, lamento haberte lastimado - me muerdo el labio para ponerme el gorrito de la sudadera.

Lo menos que quiero es gritarle algo que me hara quedar como la típica chica que se hace ilusiones falsas - No me diste ilusiones, después de todo aun no olvidaba a Alexander, así que solo te pido que mañana antes de las nueve esa chica este fuera de mi casa - trato de quitarlo de la puerta pero sigue sin ceder y es cuando aprieto los puños furiosa por su actitud - No puedes salir a correr, es media noche, es mejor que hablemos - asegura este y con un movimiento ágil lo golpeo para que se quite y escucho un pequeño quejido de este pero ha alcanzado a detener el golpe con su mano.

- No tengo nada de que hablar contigo y no me interesa escuchar una explicación porque no la necesito, después de todo no somos nada así que puedes hacer lo que quieras - abro la puerta azotandola al cerrar para comenzar a correr al parque, después de todo este esta alumbrado y no me pasara nada, incluso si me pasa algo se defenderme yo solita.

* * *

Doy vuelta en la esquina apretando un poco el paso, estoy teniendo una carrera a la media noche contra mi misma para no sentirme más miserable de lo que ya estoy porque de verdad que no puedo más, es imposible que una persona soporte tantas situaciones de dolor porque es justo lo que me esta pasando a mi y no puedo más, es lo que pienso, simplemente es demasiado dolor para soportarlo, subo las escaleras que me llevaran al parque así que aprieto mucho  
más el paso.

Después de todo hace mucho que no corro de esta manera pero aún así me encuentro en forma porque voy al gimnasio y sigo las dietas estipuladas por mi doctor, eso me ayuda demasiado a mantener mi figura, supongo que tengo que agradecerle a Keisuke por ayudarme con mi físico, en el reproductor suena mi canción favorita con la cual lloro cuando me siento demasiado mal y sin darme cuenta siento que las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas porque me duele demasiado el pecho que hasta la respiración se me corta.

Y es que no puedo con esto que siento porque si me ilusione con el ojiverde aunque haya dicho lo contrario pero no quería sentirme más humillada de lo que ya estaba al encontrarlos teniendo relaciones sexuales en mi casa porque es justo lo que estaban haciendo y lo peor es que ni siquiera trato de negarlo, aunque yo no hubiera escuchado sus excusas porque odio que la gente trate de enmendar los errores, me detengo al escuchar la alarma del reloj anunciando que es la una de la mañana.

Quiera o no es hora de regresar a casa para tratar de superar esta maldita situación, doy media vuelta para comenzar a correr de regreso escuchando una y otra vez mi canción favorita, aunque mucha gente cree que no tengo sentimientos si los tengo, es por eso que cuando vi el dorama Scent Of Woman quede prendada de la canción, es por eso que se ha vuelto mi canción favorita.

Abro la puerta de la casa para subir de prisa las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, al entrar camino hasta el cesto para dejar la ropa que he usado y ponerme unas sandalias, me dare una ducha porque estoy toda sudada pero antes acomodo el teléfono donde corresponde para entrar a la ducha y sentir que el agua resbala por mi cuerpo, de alguna manera alivia las heridas que tengo por dentro, salgo de la ducha con una bata para caminar hasta el closet y buscar una pijama pero me detengo al ver la que esta en mi cama no la he usado y después de que me bañe mañana en la noche la dejare en el cesto.

Así que me coloco la misma para apagar las luces de la habitación y acostarme entre los edredones, miro el anillo en mi mano y sonrió tiernamente - Me haces tanta falta - menciono para dejar que algunas lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas para limpiarlas de inmediato y suspirar un poco de alivio cuando siento que la opresión en mi pecho disminuye un poco, cierro los ojos tratando de dormir pero me es imposible porque solo doy vueltas en la cama.

* * *

Despierto cuando suena la alarma y miro que son las nueve de la mañana, al menos no la programo a las ocho como es mi costumbre, me levanto un poco cansada y busco las pantuflas, una vez las encuentro me las coloco para abrir la puerta y ver que no hay ningun ruido, lo cual se me hace extraño, camino hasta la habitación del ojiverde pero no hay nadie, al contrario todo se ve arreglado, reviso las demás habitaciones para ver si encuentro a la castaña pero tampoco hay nadie.

Así que finalmente decido bajar a la cocina para encontrar una nota pegada en el refrigerador, la despego y me encuentro la letra de Anthony, "Lamentamos haberte dado problemas durante la noche pero como me dijiste que querías a Anna fuera de tu casa, bueno como ahora es mi novia, mi deber es irme con ella, lamento no habertelo dicho cara a cara pero no queríamos despertarte, si algún día necesitas algo recuerda que la selección alemana siempre estara allí para ti, nos vemos" me muerdo el labio para retener las lágrimas y escucho unas palabras en mi mente las cuales son de nuevo "sola", lo cual me hace sentir un poco triste por lo que camino a un sillón para dejarme caer en este y abrazar mis rodillas dejando el llanto correr.

Cuando decido que es momento de dejar de llorar me levanto del sillón, me levanto para caminar hasta mi habitación y verme al espejo, es cuando me doy cuenta de que al parecer jamás aprendo porque de nueva cuenta me senti en el sube y baja del amor pero es suficiente, ya no puedo tolerarlo más y hablo en serio, camino hasta la ducha para desvestirme dejando la ropa en el cesto para abrir la llave del agua caliente y sentir a mi cuerpo relajarse, bueno aún tengo algo que hacer hoy pues necesito ir por un libro que encargue hace no mucho de una de mis autoras favoritas.

Suspiro mientras tomo la toalla para secarme con esta, tomo otra más para secarme el cabello y salir de la ducha, camino hasta el closet y busco algo que ponerme me decido a ponerme una falda blanca de olanes que es un poco corta pero la verdad es que no me interesa, tomo una blusa strapless blanca con una luna a un costado rodeada de estrellas, me dirijo al espejo para cepillar mi cabello y comienzo a hacerle caireles para buscar unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco con un moño rosa en sus costados.

Tomo un brazalete para ponermelo en la mano derecha al igual que el anillo de James, tomo un pequeño collar con una mariposa y me lo coloco, tomo un bolso de color rosa con un moño blanco, en este meto los celulares y la cartera para salir de la habitación y caminar hasta la puerta, no tengo apetito, miro el reloj de mi muñeca izquierda mientras cierro la puerta, son las doce del día, si me doy prisa puedo regresar y descansar un poco antes de preparar la comida.

* * *

Camino directo a la librería, cuando hay un alto me detengo y veo que hace una brisa hermosa porque esta mece mis cabellos lo cual me hace relajarme un poco, el alto se quita y paso la calle con calma cuando tomo a la izquierda choco con alguien por andar buscando la nota de compra, levanto la vista para encontrarme con la selección alemana frente a mi persona - Lo siento - me disculpo con Will que solo sonríe, paso de este pero los demás estan detrás como los venía viendo y paso de ellos, uno por uno.

No me ha gustado ese encuentro aunque no esta Anthony con ellos, lo cual me da un poco de calma, de nueva cuenta choco con alguien y alzo la vista para encontrarme con el susodicho que viene de la mano con Anna, al parecer en verdad son novios - Sakuno - este trata de hablarme pero solo paso de este cuando un gatito pasa corriendo seguido de un perro haciendo que mis pies se enreden, cierro los ojos para esperar lo peor cuando me doy cuenta de que visto una falda.

Maldigo por si se me ve algo pero el golpe no llega así que abro los ojos para encontrarme con el ojiverde sosteniendome por la cadera, me suelta y suspiro un poco de alivio porque me fascino que sus manos estuvieran sosteniendome - Gracias - le digo para comenzar a caminar y una parte de mi desea que este me detenga pero eso es imposible porque al ladear la vista los veo continuar su camino y escucho la risa de este que besa en la mejilla a la castaña, siento la  
ruptura en mi corazón mientras me muerdo el labio.

Es nuestro primer encuentro desde anoche y siento un vacío enorme porque me siento más sola que nunca, visualizo la libreria así que aprieto un poco el paso para detenerme en esta porque algunos clientes salen, una vez no hay nadie entro para caminar directo a una de las cajas - Buen día Riuzaky-sama - me saluda la cajera y le sonrió un poco entregandole la nota que esta de inmediato registra para ir a buscar mi pedido, una vez lo tiene me entrega la bolsa mientras le entrego una tarjeta para que se cobre.

- Gracias por su compra - me dice esta con una reverencia que contesto con una sonrisa para salir de la tienda y regresar a la casa, cuando me encuentro en un semáforo a Echizen que trae la raqueta en la mano - ¿Has entrenado mucho? - esta da un leve respingo al sentirme cerca para que sonría altaneramente - Tanto que te vencere - sonrió un poco ante su respuesta, supongo que es hora de jugar con ella, después de todo no perdere pero quiza si me cueste más de lo normal.

- Mañana al mediodía en las canchas del parque - esta sonríe, al parecer en verdad desea este duelo, continuo mi camino para para verla correr cerca de mi supongo que ira con Chotarou para darle la nueva noticia, bueno al menos tratare de no ser dura con ella, camino directo a la casa cuando recuerdo que para mañana necesitare una venda, no es que este lastimada pero siento pesada la muñeca derecha que ultimamente me ha dolido un poco, entro al super para comprar algunas y dirigirme sin ningun contratiempo a la casa.

* * *

Abro la puerta pero antes de entrar me detengo al ver a Echizen saltar de felicidad frente a mi amigo quien comprende su felicidad, cierro la puerta para caminar hasta la sala y dejar las cosas en uno de los sillones pero creo que primero lavare la ropa, así que tomo las bolsas en mis manos pero las vendas van en el baño así que corro a colocarlas en el baño de la planta baja, una vez he terminado la labor subo a mi habitación y dejo las bolsas en la cama, me quito los zapatos para buscar unas sandalias y tomar el cesto entre mis manos.

Tomo el celular mientras lavo la ropa porque espero la llamada de Noah que ha prometido llamarme hoy, así que no quiero bajar corriendo por el celular, una vez la ropa sale de la secadora la vuelvo a dejar en el cesto para subir a la azotea, he terminado de tenderla cuando suena el celular, una sonrisa se instala en mis labios al ver el número de este, cuido no tropezar con los escalones, cuando pienso contestar la sandalia se resbala y cierro los ojos mientras caigo por las escaleras, cuando mi mano derecha cae con todo mi peso grito de dolor porque he sentido que la muñeca derecha ha tronado.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaa - grito de dolor porque siento horrible, cuelgo a Noah quien seguramente estara preocupado, tomo el celular con la mano izquierda para llamar a Keisuke quien contesta de inmediato - Me caí de las escaleras, creo que me fracture la muñeca derecha - escucho que este guarda sus cosas y el cerrar de una puerta - Quedate en el piso - escucho el tono para dejar el celular a un lado y sentir una punzada de dolor en la muñeca, me muerdo el labio para no gritar de dolor.

Han pasado cinco minutos y el doctor aun no ha llegado cuando se escucha el cerrar de la puerta para escuchar a alguien subir a prisa las escaleras - Con cuidado - me dice el médico tomando mi muñeca para pasar algunos dedos que aplastan los huesos, me muerdo el labio para no gritar y escucho el suspiro de cansancio por parte de este - Tienes una fractura, te pondre una pequeña tabla y vendare la mano, no es necesario hacerte las radiografías tu hueso se recuperara en una semana, es una pequeña esguince - asiento viendo que comienza con su labor.

- Listo - me dice este y veo a la muñeca no tan abultada, apenas lo necesario, suspiro un poco de alivio para ver a este ayudarme a levantar y darme una receta - Ten más cuidado - asiento viendo que este guarda las cosas en su maletín para despedirse con un beso en la frente y salir de inmediato de la casa, suspiro un poco para ver la receta, tengo que ir a comprar las medicinas de inmediato porque en verdad que me duele demasiado la fractura, subo a mi habitación con cuidado para tomar los zapatos y ponermelos de prisa.

Lo bueno es que puedo usar la mano pero eso no disminuye el dolor, tomo mi bolso para salir de la habitación y bajar nuevamente las escaleras con cuidado para tomar las llaves de la casa y salir de esta.

* * *

Cierro la puerta detrás de mi para comenzar a caminar con cuidado, lo bueno es que la farmacia esta cerca de la libreria así que aprieto un poco el paso para cruzar la calle con cuidado, me siento un poco mareada pero no es momento para esto, entro a la farmacia para enseñarles la receta que de inmediato me despachan, una vez todas las medicinas pago con la tareta para tomar la pequeña bolsa que guardo en mi bolso, tomo la tarjeta para salir del establecimiento y comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa cuando siento un poco de frío, no es que sea tarde pero si hace frío.

Camino un poco apresurada porque me doy cuenta de que como no he comido nada me duele la cabeza.

* * *

Cierro la puerta detrás de mi para caminar hasta la cocina y prepararme algo de comer, dejo las medicinas en la mesa para sacar algunos sartenes y empezar a preparar mi comida, una vez he terminado me dirijo al comedor para comenzar a comer pero me arrepiento y me levanto para caminar a la sala y prender la televisión, es hora de ver un poco de televisión y justo esta la sección de deportes cuando la noticia de la semana es que la selección española esta de visita en nuestro país quedandose a estudiar en Hiotey.

Algo me dice que vamos a entablar una amistad y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de conocer a nadie más pero tampoco quiero que me vean como una chica insensible, la conductora empieza a presentar a la selección española y por un momento quiero apagar la televisión pero bueno quiero conocer a los que  
seran mis compañeros dentro de nada pues hoy es martes y dentro de nada empezaran las clases de nueva cuenta, aunque no entiendo porque el seminario de los profesores se extendio más porque los que nos enseñan son los mejores.

Pero bueno la directiva tendra sus razones, el primero en ser presentado es un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés, es el capitán de la selección española, es de tez blanca y se ve que es alto, su nombre es Mario Valverde, el siguiente en ser presentado es el vicecapitán Diego Salas, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, igualmente de tez blanca, se ve un poco alto, los siguientes en presentarse son la primera pareja de dobles, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes de tez blanca, su nombre es Daniel Casadella con su compañero un chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules además de que es de tez blanca y de estatura alta, se ve buena persona, su nombre es Alex Ventura.

El siguiente en presentarse es un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros, igualmente de tez blanca, su nombre es Óscar Plazas, el siguiente es un chico de cabello rubio y ojos lilas de tez blanca, su nombre es Iván Álves y los últimos en presentarse son la pareja de dobles dos que es constituida por un chico de cabello rubio y profundos ojos caoba, su nombre es Víctor Crosas junto con un compañero de tez blanca de cabello negro y ojos azules, su nombre es David Zaragosa.

Bueno al menos la selección española se ve fuerte, solo espero que no le den demasiados problemas a la selección japonesa porque de lo contrario esta estara en grave peligro, me levanto al terminar para dejar los platos en el lavado y llenar un vaso de agua, voy por las pastillas para revisar los frascos y empiezo a tomarlas anotando en mi celular los horarios para que suene la alarma cada vez que me corresponde, al terminar de tomarlas me dirigo al baño para lavarme los dientes.

Al terminar regreso a la cocina para lavar los trastos usados, una vez termino de hacerlo recojo todo lo que he usado para subir a mi habitación y descansar porque mañana tengo un partido importante con Echizen y no quiero perder para nada, me quito la ropa para ponerme la pijama y acostarme en la cama, tengo mucho sueño de repente pero no puedo dormir porque antes de dormir tengo que tomar de nueva cuenta las pastillas, me relajo un poco y programo la alarma por si me duermo pero la desprogramo al ver el libro que he comprado.

Así que me decido a leerlo con una calma que creí olvidada, son las nueve de la noche así que bajo de la cama para caminar hasta la sala y tomar nuevamente las pastillas, es cuando subo de nueva cuenta a mi habitación y esta vez me acomodo bien en la cama, es hora de dormir, finalmente cierro los ojos y esta vez Morfeo no pone trabas para dormir así que le agradezco con el pensamiento sintiendo el cansancio.

* * *

Despierto cuando suena la alarma anunciando que es miércoles y que es hora de levantarse, la apago para bajarme de la cama y ponerme las sandalias, primero me dare una ducha para después desayunar algo e ir al parque a entrenar un poco, salgo de la ducha con calma para ponerme un short blanco y una blusa strapless blanca igualmente, busco unos tenis blancos y me decido por unos de ese color pero con franjas rosas a sus costados, me detengo en el espejo para peinar mi cabello con una coleta alta dejando que algunos mechones caigan por mi rostro.

Tomo la raqueta rosa que esta dentro de su estuche para en mi bolsa blanca meter mi celular al igual que la cartera y una toalla, bajo con esto a la cocina para meter las cajas de pastillas y tres botellas de agua, miro el reloj en mi mano, son las diez de la mañana, debo darme prisa así que me preparo el desayuno para desayunar un poco apresurada, finalmente dejo los trastos en el fregadero, los lavare cuando vuelva así que miro el anillo de James y le pido que me de suerte, camino a la salida de la puerta para tomar las llaves y salir de la casa cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Comienzo a caminar con dirección al parque, una vez en este extraigo una pelota de tenis que viene en mi bolso junto con más pero solo necesitare una, tomo la raqueta y comienzo a pelotear en la pared dando siempre en el mismo punto - Si doblas un poco más las rodillas, lograras un efecto mejor - escucho detrás de mi así que golpeo la pelota con efecto para que esta pase de mi al regresar y volteo para ver que el chico que me ha hablado no se ha caído, en cambio tiene la pelota en su raqueta.

Me muerdo el labio al ver a los ocho presentes junto a mi, este es un encuentro con la selección española - Toma - avienta la pelota y la detengo con la raqueta para verlos a todos con sus raquetas y con ropa deportiva, solo espero que no se queden a ver el encuentro.

- Vamos - escucho detrás de mi a Echizen lista para jugar y además no viene sola pues las chicas del equipo de tenis vienen con ellas además de los miembros de la selección eso si que es demasiado para mi pues no tengo a nadie de mi lado y me siento un poco sola pero eso no debe de interferir de ninguna manera con mi desempeño - ¿Eran necesarios? - señalo a todos viendo a la rubia que me mira con un poco de enojo - Es mi porra personal - sonrió levemente para disponerme a dejar las cosas en mi banca y extraigo el celular de la bolsa para dejarlo a un lado para escuchar el timbre de la hora y cuando suene la canción pedire un descanso porque es necesario que me tome las pastillas.

Tomo la raqueta para probarla con la mano izquierda porque la derecha esta indispuesta para intentar usarla - ¿Qué te paso en la muñeca? - me pregunta esta y abro los ojos al ver a la selección alemana detrás de esta pero donde los demás se encuentran - Me fracture ayer - le digo para dirigirme al lado que me corresponde cuando siento el sol empezar a calentar un poco más - De una vez te aviso que necesito tomar medicamentos así que pedire tiempo y no me interesa si estamos disputando un punto - esta asiente para ver subir a Ann al trono del juez.

Así que supongo que es hora de terminar con esto, cuando veo a la selección española sentarse para observar igualmente el partido, suelto un suspiro de cansancio pero bueno que se le va a hacer, empezara con su servicio la rubia pero primero debemos escuchar al juez - Dara inicio el partido de Echizen Andrea vs Riuzaky Sakuno - asentimos para saludarnos con una reverencia y dirigirnos a nuestros lugares, veo a mi contrincante botar la pelota para respirar y lanzar esta con un tiro rápido.

Cambio de mano para devolversela a la línea de fondo cuando siento el dolor, no debo usar para nada la derecha o esta terminara con algo más que con una fractura, la veo volver a lanzar la pelota al aire pero con demasiado efecto rotativo, cierro los ojos para escuchar el sonido y golpearla a la derecha porque esta se encuentra en la izquieda, punto para mi, escucho quejarse a esta para lanzar de nueva cuenta un tiro pero esta vez con demasiada fuerza, concentro mi energía en ese brazo para devolversela cerca de sus rodillas.

Suspiro al saber que este encuentro esta decidido, solo digamos que esperaba un poco más o quiza no se encuentra en una buena condición física, la veo lanzar la pelota para golpearla con demasiada potencia, es cuando noto algo en su cuerpo su hombro derecho tiene una leve lesión, devuelvo el tiro a la izquierda y esta a penas lo devuelve así que subo a la red para hacerle un globo que esta intenta regresar y lo hace con un tiro cruzado, entonces lanzo la pelota a la derecha pero esta no va por ella tal y como imagine que se encontraba mal del hombro derecho.

Suelto un suspiro de cansancio para tomar la pelota pues es mi turno de sacar - No pienso jugar con alguien que tiene una lesión - le aseguro a esta para ver  
que se muerde el labio fuertemente, sin más que decir camino a mi banca para tomar la toalla, cuando escucho una pelota cerca de mi se la devuelvo justo a la línea de fondo - Juega - me dice esta y niego con la cabeza pero la veo arrodillarse y es cuando abro los ojos porque pense que ella jamás haría algo como eso, sin más que decir tomo mis cosas para ir de regreso a casa, no pienso jugar con alguien así porque odio lastimar a mis oponentes.

- ¡Por favor juegue con ella! - ladeo la cabeza para ver al equipo de tenis arrodillado junto a su capitana, en verdad que son un equipo, por un momento envidio su lealtad - El juego terminara en veinte minutos ¿en verdad quieres jugar? - le pregunto a esta que asiente con la cabeza para levantarse con ayuda de la raqueta - Por favor - suspiro de cansancio para ver que los de la selección imploran por su entrenadora, me muerdo el labio para dejar de nueva cuenta mis cosas.

Programo la alarma en veinte minutos, así que me preparo para sacar nuevamente, lanzo la pelota y hago un saque que corre por toda la línea para detenerse en los escalones, me preparo de nueva cuenta para lanzar la pelota y sacar con un potente saque, escucho su grito al ver que su raqueta ha sido arrancada, de nueva cuenta lo hago y a penas van dos minutos, la veo prepararse así que cierro los ojos para devolverle su tiro justo a la línea lateral, los siguientes puntos son así y lo siento por ella pero sera una paliza porque no permitire que gane ningun juego.

Además de que no hay manera de que ella anote un solo punto, menos con su hombro estando como esta, lo siento por ella pero es la verdad - Set para Riuzaky - anuncia Ann un tanto desanimada y lo peor es que ese set ha sido de 6-0, ni siquiera puedo creer que esta tenga la misma sonrisa de cuando empezo el partido pero me da lo mismo, siempre he amado el tenis pero cuando tengo que terminar con partidos como este de prisa lo hare sin ningún miramiento, así me lo enseño mi abuela.

Me preparo para devolver su saque arrebatandole de nueva cuenta la raqueta, los siguientes puntos son demasiados sencillos a decir verdad pero esta alza un poco el hombro para cambiar de raqueta y golpear mi saque, no me muevo, se que estara dentro de la línea lateral, al menos ha hecho un punto, la miro y noto un estiramiento en su hombro, quiza haga demasiado ese tiro forzando demasiado a su hombro, es por eso que este sale lastimado, no debería ser así - ¡Set y partido para Riuzaky! - nuevamente ha sido 6-0, lo lamento por ella pero así era desde un principio.

Camino hasta donde esta se encuentra visiblemente cansada - Si continuas haciendo ese tiro para devolver los saques de tus contrincantes, terminaras lastimando más ese hombro y quiza tengas que renunciar al tenis - le aconsejo para ver que esta se levanta pero no puede del todo - Es mi mejor devolución - rió un poco para negar con la cabeza - Hay miles de maneras de hacer esa devolución, así que inventa una o de lo contrario no podras más jugar al tenis - le digo de nueva cuenta para dar media vuelta y ver que la canción comienza a sonar.

Es hora del medicamento, extriago un frasco para llevarme a la boca una pastilla - Juega de nuevo conmigo - escucho a Echizen pedirme y es cuando le sonrió un poco - Jamás podras derrotarme te lo aseguro y no presumo de mi fuerza pero es la verdad, es por eso que te aconsejo que no te quedes conmigo como tu principal rival, allá afuera hay demasiadas y quiza más fuertes que yo te lo aseguro, así que solo entrena más pero no volvere a jugar contigo porque no estas bien de tu lesión y no tendría caso, hablo en serio, tendrás más rivales pero no podras vencerme - esta solo sonríe para asentir pero no se mueve de su lugar.

- ¿Hay alguien qué pueda derrotarte? - pregunta esta sin ninguna maldad y niego con la cabeza pues aunque haya perdido con Noah no quiere decir que volvere a hacerlo, en cambio diría que me he hecho más fuerte desde ese momento, aunque no tuve la necesidad de mostrar mi fuerza en este partido - Algún día juega de nuevo conmigo - me extiende la mano y sonrió un poco estrechandosela - Nos vemos - le digo para escuchar su risa, vaya jamás la había escuchado reir.

- ¿Algún día estarás en un Grand Slam? - asiento con la cabeza porque hace algunos días me llego una invitación para Wimbledon que se celebrara en dos semanas y he aceptado - Estare en Wimbledon, en dos semanas - escucho las exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos y no me extraña pero bueno quiza hay mejores jugadoras allá afuera pero no pierdo la esperanza de levantar ese trofeo, después de todo la escuela da días antes de un mes de vaciones para los mejores promedios y el torneo solo dura catorce días y nos dan un mes de vaciones.

- En ese caso te vere jugar allá porque estare apoyandote - sonrió para soltar su mano cuando siento que una pelota se acerca a nosotras, la detengo con mi raqueta antes de que golpee a la rubia - Si eres tan fuerte, juega conmigo - miro al vicecapitán de la selección española, el ojiazul toma su raqueta para bajar - Diego, basta - esta vez habla su capitán pero al ojiazul no le interesa para nada seguir sus órdenes pues sigue caminando como si nada - Odiaría lastimarte - le aseguro apretando un poco la raqueta para escuchar su risa - Y yo odiaría perder contra una mujer - sonrió al ver que este camina a donde le corresponde y es visto por todos al darse cuenta de quien es el chico - Comenzemos - digo colocandome en mi posición preparada para el juego que se avecina.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews Lali y Clarii, me ayudan a continuar esta historia rápidamente.**


	18. Juego Con Periodistas

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Juego Con Periodistas**

- Antes de empezar dejame decirte que no pienso tenerte piedad - el castaño me dice un poco despóta lo que causa un poco mi risa porque esa actitud no va con él, más bien se ve como un chico que tiene miedos y que ha sufrido en el pasado, eso me dice su mirada - Si tu no piensas tenerme piedad, entonces yo no pienso contenerme, al menos jugare como mínimo a un 10% - este ríe un poco por mi comentario - El nivel que mostro con mi novia fue de un 4%, jamás ha mostrado más del 5%, así que deberías de estar orgulloso - escucho la voz de Chotarou para ver al castaño sonreir un poco.

- Me da lo mismo si juegas al cien o menos pero creeme esto acabara en tres sets cuando ya no puedas levantarte ni por ti misma - me asegura este y esta vez sin poder evitarlo suelto una carcajada - Veamos quien es el que no se va poder levantar - este sonríe así que veo a este ponerse en posición para empezar a botar la pelota, de pronto se escucha demasiado ruido así que dirijo mi vista a las escaleras donde hay una gran multitud pero estos tienen cámaras.

Lo que quiere decir que son periodistas, bueno odio esto pero supongo que tendre que soportarlo, después de todo he decidido jugar con el vicecapitán de la selección española, bueno por lo visto sera un juego con periodistas, pues entonces hay que comenzar con esto, este lanza la pelota demasiado alto y salta para golpearla, le ha imprimido demasiado efecto, así que me doy prisa en correr y devolversela a la línea de fondo pero este ya se encuentra allí devolviendola  
con una dejada.

Corro y se la devuelvo con un globo pero este de nueva cuenta ya esta ahí, cierro los ojos y de pronto una energía rodea a mi brazo derecho para que la muñeca que esta lastimada aguante la potencia, la golpeo y escucho que ha golpeado en la línea de fondo arrebatandole la raqueta al castaño, abro los ojos y lo veo demasiado furioso - ¡15-0! - dice Ann y sonrió un poco pero no me siento relajada para nada - No pienses que caere en eso - le advierto y este solo sonríe un poco más para empezar a botar la pelota con intervalos regulares.

- Pues vas a caer - asegura este lanzando la pelota para golpearla con la misma fuerza, la lanzo cruzada, a penas la he alcanzado para regresar, este corre y la manda a la derecha, corro para lanzarle una dejada pero este se encuentra ya allí, me muerdo el labio y apenas alcanzo la pelota que me ha lanzado como un globo, este de nueva cuenta ya se encuentra allí, maldito, me lanza la pelota en una dejada así que corro de prisa para devolversela con una dejada, maldito, de nuevo esta allí pero respiro tranquilamente.

No puedo estresarme en esta situación, antes que nada necesito que mi calma no se exaspere, preparo mi mano izquierda y cuando este la piensa mandar cruzada se la devuelvo con fuerza pero este sonríe, manda la pelota con una fuerza increíble haciendo que la misma termine impactandose en mi abdomen, me saca el aire y caigo de rodillas al piso tratando de recuperar el aire - ¡15-15! - levanto un poco la cara y este sonríe un poco, al parecer si va a cumplir la amenaza, me muerdo el labio para sentir otro tipo de dolor al del abdomen.

- ¿Te rindes? - pregunta este en español así que me levanto ayudada por la raqueta - Ni de coña - contesto en su idioma haciendolo reir cuando siento los flashes de las cámaras hacía mi, maldición odio que me tomen fotos, Kenay me va matar por esto, bueno no me va a matar pero el problema van a ser los socios, esos si que van a decirme tres verdades, me levanto con un poco de dificultad para llevarme la mano al abdomen - Entonces continuemos jugando - anuncia este preparandose para sacar pero esta vez es más potente su tiro.

Tomo la raqueta con las dos manos y se lo regreso, este esta en la línea de fondo para devolverme el tiro, corro y se lo regreso en un globo pero esta vez no pienso caer en su juego, me coloco en posición para devolver su dejada pero este hace un globo, respiro para no perder el control, es el primer jugador al que no puedo controlar, siento que no puedo contra él - ¡15-30! - regreso a la línea para preparme, antes que nada no debo de perder la cordura, jamás había pensado que no pudiera vencer a un jugador, así que no debo de perder la cordura porque si la pierdo estare completamente perdida y no puede ser así.

Lo veo lanzar la pelota y me preparo para devolversela pero mis pies no corren - ¡15-40! - maldición, si es lo que creo que me esta haciendo tardare en salir de eso y corro el riesgo de perder el partido pero no puedo permitirme eso - ¡La selección estadounidense! - gritan, así que levanto la vista y veo a todos observando el partido bueno mejor dicho caminando a penas a donde nos encontramos pero toman asiento para observar el partido, eso si que me pone de nervios.

Lo veo nuevamente lanzar la pelota pero siento que no la alcanzare pero aun así estoy corriendo, de pronto tropiezo con mis propios pies y me llevo la mano a mi rodilla derecha, esta sangrando un poco - ¡Set para el español! - grita Ann mientras me levanto y camino a mi asiento, del bolso extraigo una gasa y alcohol para ponermela y apretar, después la vendo de prisa para estirar las piernas - Decían que era la más fuerte, por favor ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que le estoy haciendo - volteo y veo que se da el lujo de platicar con varios periodistas.

Odio a la gente así, tomo aire varias veces para preparar algo que lo va sacar de quicio pero se ha equivocado, se que trata de hacerme caer en su técnica, la misma que utilizo Yukimura vs Echizen la de yips pero no pienso caer en eso, me levanto y camino a mi lugar para ver que este hace lo mismo, empiezo a botar la pelota poco a poco para sonreir levemente y lanzarsela con demasiada fuerza pero como creí él ya esta allí, sonrió y subo a la red para hacerle una dejada, esa es la técnica de Nagoya pero yo no pienso mantenerlo en la línea de fondo.

Cambio la mano derecha por la izquierda y la golpeo pero esta hace una curva y se impacta en el abdomen de este que suelta la raqueta y cae al piso con las manos en su abdomen - ¡15-0! - este se levanta como si nada y me doy cuenta de que solo se estaba haciendo, es un verdadero maldito - No creas que me ganaras con tiros como esos - lo miro furiosa y este ríe un poco para negar con la cabeza - Es mejor que te dejes ganar, no quiero hacerte daño - asegura este y solo doy la media vuelta para prepararme y sacar.

Lanzo la pelota pero este la devuelve exacatamente a donde me encuentro por lo que apenas he podido quitarme del lugar, este sonríe feliz con mi actitud, es un verdadero imbécil - ¡15-15! - me muerdo le labio para no pensar en el marcador, lanzo la pelota pero este hace lo mismo, ni siquiera me da tiempo de correr, en verdad que la selección española es fuerte y si su vicecapitán juega así no quiero saber como juega su capitán, creo que ese sujeto sería más fuerte que este y eso me da un poco de miedo.

* * *

He perdido dos sets y no he ganado ni siquiera un juego, siento que me zumba la cabeza, esto no es posible - ¡Match point para el español! - me muerdo el labio, no puedo creer que ni siquiera haya ganado un juego, además me ha roto todos mis servicios, es imposible, jamás me había pasado esto, caigo de rodillas, estoy demasiada exhausta y él parece que ni siquiera ha corrido lo cual es obvio porque me ha traído de un lado para otro mientras este solo se ha movido lo necesario.

- Te dare cinco minutos para que te recuperes, claro si puedes - en su voz hay una pizca de burla lo que me molesta mucho más, no puedo moverme, me siento demasiado mareada pero no es momento de sentirme enferma, necesito levantarme como lo he hecho siempre, no puedo perder este partido, amo el tenis y siempre he luchado por no sentirme vencida aún cuando pierdo, necesito levantarme, coloco la raqueta y me apoyo en esta para levantarme, camino a la banca y tomo una toalla para secarme el sudor.

Mientras tomo agua busco el anillo de James que me quite antes de comenzar con este juego, me lo coloco y cierro los ojos, no pienso perder, eso lo juro así salga lastimada no pienso perder contra un tipo que solo se jacta de ser el mejor pues esta hablando con los medios como si yo no existiera, eso es lo que más odio, no tiene derecho a pensar que su contricante es inferior para hacer eso, tomo la raqueta y dejo la toalla en su lugar para caminar hasta mi lugar, bien jamás había jugado al 20% pero pienso hacerlo con este tipo.

Me coloco en mi posición esperando a que este camine a su lugar - Debiste creerme cuando te dije que acabaría en tres sets - no contesto, no tengo porque, lanzo la pelota y sonrío, golpea la pelota a donde me encuentro pero esta vez no me quito al contrario me inco esperando a que esta bote, la golpeo desde allí y este se prepara para lanzarme una dejada pero yo ya me encuentro allí, me preparo para un globo pero este hace una finta lanzando una dejada, sin embargo, estoy allí y le mando un tiro cruzado, se levantan los murmullos por mi velocidad.

- Necesitaba tres sets para adaptarme y copiar tu técnica de rapidez - este abre los ojos asombrado ante mis palabras, así que doy media vuelta y me preparo para sacar nuevamente viendo que este se ve furioso, creo que jamás ha perdido un partido, es por eso que se cree demasiado, boto la pelota con calma para lanzarla y golpearla, este me la devuelve con la rotación cambiada, sonrió para ladear un poco la raqueta y hacer caminar a la pelota sobre la misma, me impulso con el pie derecho y la lanzo con fuerza tanto que le arranco la raqueta al vuelo.

- ¡30-40! - esta vez sere yo quien no le deje marcar ningun punto eso lo juro, siento un calor en el pecho, lo que quiere decir que amo el tenis y que este me esta correspondiendo dandome fuerzas para no rendirme, lanzo la pelota pero esta vez la golpeo con los bordes haciendo que esta salga como una cuchilla pero este lo devuelve - ¡No pienso perder! - me grita subiendo a la red y sonrió porque hago lo mismo pero este cambia la jugada lanzandome un tiro cruzado pero yo ya estoy en ese lugar, veo que este aprieta un poco más la raqueta, detengo la pelota y la golpeo con demasiada fuerza haciendo un tiro cruzado que este no puede devolver.

- ¡40-40! - he salvado el punto de partido gracias al cielo, camino de nueva cuenta a mi posición y lanzo la pelota con fuerza golpeandola fuertemente, de inmediato subo a la red para hacer un tiro al cuerpo que este esquiva - ¡Ventaja para la japonesa! - rió un poco pero no demasiado para colocarme en la posición y lanzar la pelota, la golpeo con fuerza controlada y este la devuelve manteniendose en la línea de fondo, la lanzo a la derecha y este corre, la lanzo a la izquierda y corre nuevamente.

Mientras yo no me he movido ni un milímetro de donde me encuentro, es la zona Tezuka pero la mía es mejor y en este momento sabrán porque, este manda un tiro hacía mi y me muevo un poco pero no salgo del círculo, tomo la raqueta con la mano derecha y le lanzo una pelota que hace algunas escalaciones hasta estrellarse en la línea de fondo dandome el set, de inmediato siento las luces de las cámaras sobre mi, como odio esto, volteo cuando lo veo tirado en el suelo golpeando el piso con su raqueta.

Creo que en verdad le ha afectado perder ese juego pero aún así si gana el siguiente o el siguiente ganara el partido, no entiendo porque se comporta como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, no debería de comportarse así si aun más es vicecapitán de la selección española juvenil de tenis, no es necesario ese comportamiento, esa es la verdad, lo veo levantarse y caminar a su posición para lanzar la pelota con fuerza, siento la tensión en las cuerdas de la raqueta esta frustrado por perder ese juego pero no entiendo ¿porqué se molesta solo por perder un juego?.

No ha perdido el partido, no tiene porque estar como esta, subo a la red para lanzarle un tiro cruzado y este se encuentra allí, me mira con sus ojos afilados - ¡Diego! - escucho el grito de su capitán, la pelota viene demasiado rara para empezar no consigo identificar hacía donde se dirige, trato de moverme a donde va pero esta hace una curva y se impacta de lleno en mi muñeca derecha, suelto la raqueta para caer de rodillas tratando de no gritar pero es inevitable - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - es demasiado el dolor que siento, es cuando un pensamiento sale a la luz en mi cabeza.

El torneo de Wimbledon esta cerca, yo iba a ir, no tenía porque romperme la muñeca, demasiadas personas vienen hacía mi pero no puedo dejar de gritar, el dolor es demasiado, no puedo ni siquiera llorar, no pienso darle el gusto - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Diego?! - escucho que alguien le dice a este pero ni siquiera contesta - ¡Sakuno! - no se de quien es ese grito, el dolor es demasiado que solo me concentro en este porque ,no siento la muñeca, de verdad que no la siento.

- Voy a cargarte - me dice Mario, el capitán, quien coloca sus manos en mi cintura para levantarme con cuidado mientras veo que un miembro toma mis cosas para salir de ahí a toda prisa - Ni siquiera pienses que dejare que te la lleves, ¡tu jugador le hizo esto! - esa es la voz de Chotarou pero lo hacen a un lado para que puedan pasar conmigo a toda prisa y abordar un auto que estaba allí, no es un taxi, es un auto particular.

* * *

El capitán me vuelve a cargar para bajar del vehículo y entrar de prisa al hospital, veo el nombre del mismo y es el de Keisuke, maldigo por lo bajo porque me va a dar una regañiza, subimos a un elevador para dirigirnos a emergencias - ¿Sakuno? - todos voltean a donde la voz, yo ya se quien es - Estoy bien - este  
llama a una camilla para que me suban a esta y de inmediato me revise, no es para menos, en verdad que me duele la muñeca derecha, me siento donde me indica y toma con cuidado mi mano para aplicar un poco de fuerza.

Después me indica que me acueste para pasar los rayos X y revisar que tan profundo es el daño, lo escucho soltar un suspiro para golpear la mesa con su puño, él esta enterado de que iría a Wimbledon, seguramente no podre ir, me levanto de la cama y lo veo acercarse a mi con cuidado además de que tiene algunas cosas en la mano, es una ferula, me muerdo el labio para no gritar porque en verdad que deseaba ir a ese torneo.

- ¿Qué tan mal estoy? - pregunto tratando de no llorar para que este me mire con una expresión medio cansada y tome asiento junto a mi - El daño fue terrible - volteo la vista a la ventana tratando de controlar mis latidos que estan desbocados - ¿Cuánto tiempo? - deseo que diga que una semana o menos pero su expresión me dice todo lo contrario - Dos meses - trato de retener las lágrimas pero es casi imposible y dejo que estas se deslicen por mis mejillas - Se que querías ir a Wimbledon pero no creo que puedas, tienes que hacer terapia - asiento para que este tome mi mano y me empieze a colocar esta que es de color blanco, lo hace con demasiado cuidado para no lastimarme.

- Tus cosas están aquí, ire por la receta y algunas cosas para que cuando quieras puedas irte - asiento con la cabeza para levantarme de la cama y caminar a donde mi bolso, reviso que todo esta allí y extraigo el celular tengo una llamada perdida de Noah, así que le marco esperando a que este conteste - Por fin contestas, todos los chicos nos enteramos de que iras a Wimbledon - suena feliz pero yo ya no lo estoy, es imposible que pueda ir después de esta fractura que ese infeliz me causo.

- No podre ir, tengo una fractura en la muñeca derecha y estare en rehabilitación dos meses - se escucha un silencio, supongo que estan todos allí - ¡No te preocupes Sakuno, habran más oportunidades! - es la voz de Juliana y sonrió un poco pero no mucho porque quería, más bien deseaba aparecer en ese torneo y ahora resulta que no puedo ir, solo porque ese español perdio un juego contra mi - Tengo que ir al doctor, lo siento - cuelgo después sin esperar una respuesta porque si espero siento que se va abrir un hoyo bajo mis pies por todo esto.

- Esta es tu receta y estas son las ferulas, tienes que cambiartelas cada dos días - asiento para tomarlas al igual que el bolso y acomodarlas dentro de este mientras este me extiende varias hojas donde vienen algunas imagenes - Tienes que hacer esta terapia diario cada cinco horas, además necesitas comprar el equipo - asiento para tomar otra hoja donde viene lo que necesito comprar, todo esto lo venden en la farmacia, es lo bueno que cerca de aquí hay una - ¿Es todo? - pregunto para que este me mire asintiendo.

- Te dare un consejo - lo miro esperando a que me diga y coloca una leve sonrisa en el rostro - Habra más torneos, no tienes porque ponerte así - lo malo es que es el único para mi porque empezare a hacerme cargo de las empresas en dos meses y era la única oportunidad que tenía para divertirme un poco - Era mi única oportunidad, en dos meses me hare cargo de mis empresas - este se sorprende por mi declaración mientras tomo el bolso y lo acomodo a manera de no sobrecargar mi brazo izquierdo con el que tambien tomo el bolso de la raqueta.

- Me hare cargo del torneo de Wimbledon - le aviso saliendo de allí cuanto antes porque siento que me estoy ahogando en una tina de agua y no puedo salir para nada de ahí.

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mi y dar la vuelta me encuentro con la selección española completa que me ven un poco avergonzados por lo que ha pasado, genial, me encuentro en el hospital con la selección española, esto no puede estar peor, por lo tanto trato de pasar de ellos pero estos se interponen en medio no dejandome pasar lo que me saca de quicio - Muevanse - les digo tratando de quitarlos de ahí pero estos no ceden - Diego quiere disculparse - anuncia el capitán y suelto una leve risa.

- ¿Sus disculpas van hacer que mi brazo se recupere? ¿Sus disculpas van a dejarme ir a Wimbledon? - les pregunto y estos niegan con la cabeza para ver al castaño que solo voltea la cabeza no dandole importancia al asunto - Hay más oportunidades - me dice este y lo miro con una sonrisa ladina - A diferencia de ti que puedes disfrutar esto, yo tengo que hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi familia así que este sería el único torneo al que iría pero gracias a ti no podre ir - le aviso a este que me mira con la misma expresión, es un caso perdido así que no quiero estar más aquí.

- Permiso - esta vez me dejan pasar pero uno me sigue, volteo y veo al capitán de la selección española siguiendome así que aprieto un poco más el paso pero este hace lo mismo - Deja de seguirme - le anuncio pero este niega con la cabeza así que me detengo en la recepción para verlo un poco molesta - ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto para que este en un movimiento rápido me quite la bolsa al igual que la raqueta pero ni siquiera me roza - Hablemos - niego con la cabeza tratando de acercarme pero este es más rápido y se aleja.

- Bueno - contesto al final para comenzar a caminar fuera del hospital con este que camina a mi lado - ¿De qué deseas hablar? - pregunto dando vuelta a la izquierda, primero necesito ir a la farmacia y después ire a casa, necesito descansar porque no puedo con esto, es demasiado que me esta sobrepasando - Quiero que perdones a Diego - detengo mis pasos para verlo de frente - Él tiene que pedirme disculpas, no tú, creo que debes saberlo bien o al menos eso imagino - le digo y este suelta una leve risa para seguir caminando rumbo a la farmacia.

- Soy el capitán de la selección española, mi deber es ver por esta, así que por la estabilidad de mi equipo te ruego que lo perdones - en su mirada hay un poco de frialdad pero tambien bondad - Lo lamento pero si él no me pide disculpas no puedo perdonarlo y si eres capitán de esa selección debes entender que cada uno debe de afrontar sus problemas - eso me lo enseño mi abuela pues lo aplicaba con los de Seigaku - Sé que cada uno debe de enfrentar sus problemas pero él jamás te va a pedir perdón - asegura este y solo me encogo de hombros.

- No necesito que me pida perdón porque eso no va a cambiar el que yo ya no pueda jugar en el torneo - le aclaro a este que quiere decirme algo pero me detengo en la farmacia para quitarle suavemente mi bolso y extraer la receta además del equipo que necesitare para la terapia, el dependiente toma las recetas y se retira para buscar lo que he pedido - Siento en verdad que no puedas participar en Wimbledon, hablo en serio - asiento con la cabeza mientras el dependiente me extiende dos bolsas con lo que he pedido, le extendo mi tarjeta para que se cobre así que segundos después la compra esta hecha.

- Gracias por su compra - le sonrió levemente al chico para salir de la farmacia junto con el capitán que vuelve a tomar mi bolso - Eras capitana de tu equipo de tenis, debes entender que siempre esta el equipo primero, ese es el deber de un capitán, además siempre debe perseverar el trabajo en equipo y si tu no lo perdonas mi equipo va dejar de ser un equipo - siento que este me esconde algo pero no se que, sin embargo, no puedo preguntarle porque no quiero ser un tipo de chismosa o algo así - Dame mis cosas y pensare si puedo perdonar a tu jugador - tomo las cosas que me extiende y continuo con mi camino sin que este me siga.

* * *

El capitán de la selección española es buena gente, es más protege a su equipo como si fuera el alfa, bueno de hecho lo es porque es el líder, jamás había visto que alguien defendiera así a sus jugadores, bueno solo a Noah y a mi misma pero es una sorpresa que este los proteja así, suspiro para entrar al super que esta cerca de mi casa y me dirijo a la sección de helados para comprar algunos, no pienso comerlos en este momento pero quiza más tarde lo haga, me detengo frente a la lehe y compro también para dirigirme a la caja y pagar.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que no puedo tomar las bolsas porque tengo la mano izquierda ocupada - Deja que te ayude - volteo para encontrarme con Yukimura quien sonríe levemente así que asiento para que este tome las bolsas y así salimos de la tienda para caminar rumbo a mi casa - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto sosteniendome levemente de su brazo porque me siento un poco mareada - Quería ver como estabas después de tu lesión - le enseño la ferula y este se asusta un poco.

- ¿Tan grave es? - asiento con la cabeza para detenernos frente a mi puerta, busco la llave en el bolso y una vez la encuentro abro la casa para dejarlo pasar primero, cierro detrás de mi - A la cocina - le indico dejando los bolsos en un sillón para señalarle la mesa donde coloca todo - Supongo que ya no iras al torneo - asiento con la cabeza tomando un vaso de agua para que este sonría un poco y se levante de donde se había sentado así que camina hasta mi para extenderme la mano y despedirse.

- ¿Te vas? - pregunto aunque ya se ha despedido pero es demasiado pronto para que se vaya, es más por un momento pense que se quedaría un poco más y no es que me importe pero no quería estar sola en este momento - La entrenadora Echizen nos entrenara hasta la noche - me dice y asiento con la cabeza para acompañarlo hasta la puerta pero este se detiene en esta - ¿Vas a decirme que dejaste de quereme porqué estas enamorado de tu doctora la cual solo te lleva un año? - este abre los ojos asombrado ante esa pregunta pero se que tengo razón, algo me lo dice.

- Es verdad pero también quería invitarte a mi casa mañana porque vendra el Rikkai, me refiero al equipo original y nos haría bien que nos des tu punto de vista sobre algunos tiros que estamos practicando - eso me ha tomado por sorpresa pero la verdad es que no quiero ir porque no me siento con demasiados ánimos - ¿Mostraran esos tiros con la selección? - pregunto y este asiente, bueno la verdad es que no pensaba ayudar a la selección japonesa, después de todo no tengo porque pero es mi país y su prestigio esta en juego.

- Di que si - me ánima este y asiento con la cabeza para ver que sonríe como un niño pequeño - Paso por ti a las diez de la mañana - asiento para verlo salir por completo así que cierro la puerta para caminar a la sala y tomar las bolsas, las subo con cuidado a mi habitación para dejarlas mientras me cambio los tenis por unas pantuflas, me duele demasiado la cabeza y dejo que nuevamente que las lágrimas salgan libremente, no puedo ni quiero detenerlas, en verdad que quería jugar ese torneo pero si no pudo ser debe ser por algo.

Escucho que tocan el timbre así que bajo de la cama y no me miro en el espejo, no hay necesidad, así que cierro la puerta detrás de mi para bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta de la casa, abro los ojos mientras se deslizan algunas lágrimas es cuando me arrepiento un poco de abrir así porque frente a mi esta el  
vicecapitán de la selección española con una expresión un poco avergonzada por verme en ese estado - ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto para ver su sonrisa altanera de siempre.

- Debería darte vergüenza abrir la puerta así demostrando esa faceta tuya, los que lloran son débiles, deberías de saberlo - me dice este como si nada y levanto la mano para abofetearlo de lleno volteandole la cara para que este me mire furioso entrando a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de si - ¡No me vuelves a poner una mano encima! - siento un escalofrío cuando me da ese grito, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a decirme eso y menos en mi casa - ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡¿No es suficiente con haber destruido mis sueños?! - le grito furiosa mientras lo golpeo en el pecho fuera de mi misma, ni siquiera  
puedo creer que este comportandome así.

- ¡Te calmas y me escuchas! - bien para empezar no puedo creer que me este comportando como una persona fuera de sus cabales pero en verdad me siento cansada con esto porque en verdad yo no soy así pero este chico me saca de mis cabales, no es posible que un tipo al que acabo de conocer me haga sacar toda la furia de la cual no me creí poseedora porque soy de las personas que se quedan calladas y aceptan lo que pasa pero con él es diferente - ¡¿Qué quieres que escuche de ti?! ¡Eres una persona fría y un miserable! - bien yo tambien soy una persona fría pero no una miserable.

Veo que este me toma por las manos para que deje de golpearlo haciendome una zancadilla por lo que termino tirada en el suelo con este encima de mi - ¡Perdón, lo siento! - dejo de golpearlo cuando escucho esas palabras porque no me creí poseedora de que este me dijera eso, además su capitán fue muy sincero al decirme que no me pediría perdón y sin embargo lo ha hecho, me ha dicho perdón, abro los ojos asombrada para calmarme y este sonríe un poco pero no es como sus otras sonrisas, al contrario, se siente un poco cálida siento que algunas lágrimas siguen resbalando por mis mejillas pero no son demasiadas como hace un momento.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto tratando de creer lo que me ha dicho el castaño - Lo siento - repite de nueva cuenta, bueno no me esperaba ser visitada por Diego Salas y no es que me moleste pero no quería ver a la persona que destrozo mis sueños en este momento, es más ni siquiera pensaba en volver a verlo, no me gustaría estar cerca de alguien que me lastimo como lo hizo este - Me lastimas - este afloja un poco el agarre en mis muñecas más en la derecha que es la que tengo lastimada pero me doy cuenta de que no me tiene tomada por la muñeca si no por el antebrazo.

- Senti la necesidad de venir a pedirte perdón a ti que ni siquiera te conozco cuando a más nunca les he pedido perdón pero no se porque senti la necesidad de pedirtelo a ti ¿qué me estas haciendo? - me pregunta y no se que contestar porque no le estoy haciendo nada pero tengo la idea de que quiza es un tipo duro ante los demás pero creo que conmigo es muy diferente - No creo estar haciendote nada - le aseguro pero este niega la cabeza para acercarse, no  
quiero que me bese pero es inevitable cuando este posa sus labios sobre los míos, me dejo llevar por la sensación que me invade y dejo que este me bese, entreabro un poco los labios para aumentar la intesidad del beso meintras este suelta poco a poco mis manos para suavizar el contacto, me siento feliz y no entiendo porque, al menos no en este momento.

Se separa un poco de mi y me pierdo en su mirada, en sus ojos azules que son claros, son simplemente hermosos mientras este acaricia mi mejilla derecha con suavidad para besarme en la frente - ¿Porqué haces esto? - pregunto llamando su atención para ver de nueva cuenta su sonrisa pero esta vez es la altanera - No te mentire, salgo con una chica muy hermosa por cierto pero solo quería ver que tal besabas presciosura - sonrió para golpearlo con la rodilla en la entrepierna, me siento tan estúpida por haber caído en su juego, es un verdadero patán.

- Quitate de encima y vete de mi casa que a diferencia de ti tengo cosas que hacer - le aclaro a este que se levanta un poco para sonreirme con hipocresía levantandose por completo así que me levanto con cuidado para no apoyarme en la muñeca derecha, de lo contrario la voy a lastimar más y no quiero eso - Nos vemos lindura - me dice esta saliendo de mi casa mientras camino a la cocina, necesito un vaso de leche y ni siquiera voy a pensar en este porque no se lo merece.

Además me da lo mismo en este momento, dejo el vaso en el fregadero para preparar la cena porque ya es tarde y no he comido nada pues he andado en el hospital demasiado ocupada, empiezo a cocinar con calma cuando siento que mis labios aún tienen el contacto de este pero muevo la cabeza negativamente, no pienso pensar en eso, no debe interesarme, no es nada mío ni yo de él y como olvidar que este tiene novia, según él es hermosa así que debe darme lo mismo.

Termino de cocinar para sentarme en la mesa y me alisto para cenar esta vez no me siento sola, instintivamente me llevo las manos a los labios sientiendo aún el calor pero debo dejar de hacer eso de lo contrario en verdad que parecera que me estoy enamorando, bueno eso sería demasiado exagerado porque no lo conozco y no creo querer hacerlo, sobretodo con la persona que me lastimo mejor dicho fracturo la muñeca, termino de cenar y me dedico a lavar lo que he usado pero antes me pongo algo para que no moje la ferula.

Una vez lista comienzo a lavar aunque con un poco de dificultad porque no puedo mover muy bien que digamos mi muñeca pero aún así los lavo bien, una vez listos apago la luz de la cocina para subir a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de mi para dirigirme al baño y lavarme los dientes para ponerme una pijama, suspiro para subirme a la cama y acomodarme entre los edredones, apago la luz y cierro los ojos, mañana tengo que ir a la casa de Yukimura aunque en este momento me estoy medio arrepintiendo pero ya quede y no puedo quedarles mal.

Despierto siendo jueves, así que me levanto con cuidado de la cama para bajar de esta y ponerme las pantuflas, una vez lista me dirijo al baño para quitarme con cuidado la ropa y la hecho al cesto, me quito también con cuidado la ferula para colocarme debajo del agua y sentir como esta corre por mi cuerpo, me siento bien y feliz además no me importa lo que me ha hecho Diego pero no debo de pensar en eso así que es mejor darme prisa, salgo de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo para caminar hasta el closet y tomar unos mayones blancos además de una falda amarilla de olanes que se ve bien.

Finalmente me coloco una blusa strapless color blanca que tiene encaje amarillo en los bordes, busco unos zapatos blancos con un moño amarillo al costado para caminar hasta el espejo y cepillar mi cabello, decido peinarlo en caireles, finalmente me coloco el anillo de James para tomar un bolso blanco con rosas amarillas, meto todo en el bolso, me coloco la ferula con cuidado y recuerdo que se me ha olvidado hacer la terapia pero lo hare una vez regrese a casa, cuando escucho el timbre de la casa así que salgo de mi habitación para correr a la puerta y abrirla encontrando a Yukimura que se ve bien vestido.

Pero desgraciadamente viene con su doctora quien en vez de lágrimas de ese momento tiene una sonrisa enorme en el rostro - Vamos - les digo para que ellos asientan mientras entramos a un taxi, no me gusta del todo viajar en vehículos como esos porque no me dan demasiada seguridad pero bueno no puedo quejarme - Lo siento pero queda un poco lejos la casa - asiento para entrar en el vehículo y que este arranque de inmediato, abro un poco la ventana para sentir el aire pues hace demasiado calor.

- Lamento molestarte pero en verdad necesitamos de alguien que nos diga que tenemos que mejorar - asiento no dandole demasiada importancia a esto pero no espero menos de ellos - Mi novio me dice que eres muy buena en tenis, espero que no los decepciones porque después de todo ayer perdiste - mi mirada se vuelve hielo y miro a la tipa que al parecer siente un poco de peligro por como la estoy mirando - Ayer no perdi, sino que termine lastimada - le aseguro a esta que solo se cohibe más.

* * *

El transcurso ha durado quince minutos cuando este se detiene por completo, primero bajan ellos y después yo estos caminan directo a la casa que es bastante grande pero tiene el estilo antiguo de las casas japonesas, no me sorprende sabiendo que su familia es demasiado generacional pero no es el momento de estar pensando en cosas como esas ya habra tiempo, lo que ahora importa es darme prisa en terminar con este asunto, abre la puerta para pasar junto con su novia.

Bueno creo que no le enseñaron modales a Yukimura, entro para cerrar la puerta y me encuentro a todo el equipo verdadero del Rikkai, los que hace varios años ganaron el bicampeonato pero no lograron ganar el tercero porque el Seigaku no lo permitio pero no es momento de pensar en eso, ahora no, esos son recuerdos que aún siguen abiertos pero que pronto cerrare, al menos eso pienso en este momento - Felicidades por tu partido de ayer - me dice Kirihara y rió un poco por su ocurrencia.

- No gane el partido pero al menos me diverti, así que agradecería que no menciones eso - este se lleva la mano a la nuca apenado de su comentario, lo que causa la risa de su equipo - Empezemos con sus tiros - anuncio y estos asienten enseñandome sus raquetas para salir por una puerta y dar a unas canchas de tenis, bien me encuentro en la casa de Yukimura y parece que de alguna manera la conozco pero no se de donde, de pronto siento un olor a jazmines, la flor preferida de mi madre, lo cual es muy raro.

- ¿Seiichi? - todos volteamos para encontrarnos con una mujer que tiene la misma mirada que su hijo porque es la madre del que me ha invitado a su casa, es demasiado parecida a ella - Te dije que venían los chicos además de una amiga - esta sale completamente de esa habitación con una jarra de agua además de varios vasos en una bandeja y al verme las deja caer, de inmediato su hijo corre a ayudarla al igual que su padre junto con una pequeña niña, supongo que es hermana de Yukimura - ¿Estás bien mamá? - pero esta no escucha solo se acerca corriendo a donde me encuentro y me abraza, me quedo sorprendida por el parecido con mi padre además desprende el mismo calor.

- ¿Mamá? - es la voz de Yukimura que esta desconcertado con el comportamiento de su madre al igual que yo, la señora se separa de mi y es cuando noto que tiene los mismos ojos de mi padre que son los que tengo yo - Lo siento quiza te confundi pero tienes los mismos ojos de mi hermano - le sonrió un poco comprendiendola así que tengo que medio arriesgarme para ver si lo que pienso es correcto - Mi padre se llamaba Honda Shinji - esta abre los ojos sorprendida, si al parecer es mi tía, jamás me habían hablado de ella.

- ¿Eres su hija? - asiento con la cabeza y esta me abraza de nueva cuenta - Eres mi sobrina - me dice esta y todos abren los ojos llenos de sorpresa - Jamás me hablaron de usted - esta me toma de la mano, creo que quiere que hablemos - Mamá la necesitamos para que nos ayude - le dice su hijo pero esta lo mira un poco dura para después suavizar su semblante - Solo seran cinco minutos - le dice esta y este suspira de cansancio para ir con los demás que caminan a las canchas de tenis de esa casa, entramos a una habitación llena de un aroma muy peculiar pero no recuerdo de donde.

- Toma asiento pequeña - me indica esta y sigo su orden sentandome enfrente de la misma que llama a una de sus mucamas - ¿Deseas algo de beber? - me pregunta esta esperando mi respuesta - Un vaso de leche - la mucama se retira para traer lo que he pedido mientras esta me mira con una enorme sonrisa - Nunca te hablaron de mi porque cuando tu padre y yo teníamos cinco años, nuestros padres se separaron pero nos dieron a elegir con quien deseabamos vivir, él decidio quedarse con mi madre y yo con mi padre - la mucama entra y me entrega el vaso de leche que tomo con una leve sonrisa para beber un poco del contenido.

- Solo conozco a la tía Sophia que es hermana de mi padre - esta asiente y noto que sus ojos estan meláncolicos - Nuestra madre volvio a casarse y de ese matrimonio nacio ella pero jamás me dijo que mi hermano había tenido una hija, hasta este momento me vengo a enterar - se nota demasiado afligida por la noticia y la entiendo, bueno al menos hago el intento - ¿No mantuvieron contacto? - pregunto y esta se levanto un poco furiosa por esa pregunta o quiza por que tenga que recordar algo desagradable.

- Mi madre jamás me perdono que me hubiera marchado con el hombre que según ella le había destruido la vida, así que le prohibio a tu padre todo tipo de contacto conmigo por lo que jamás pude comunicarme con este - recuerdo que la abuela era muy buena, al menos conmigo, pero una parte de ella no toleraba a mi madre así que he de suponer que tenía su carácter pero conmigo jamás lo mostro bajo ningun concepto, en cambio era ella quien me daba todo lo que pedía por esa razón una parte de mi es mimada.

- Siento que hasta este momento se entere de que soy su sobrina - esta mueve la mano restandole insignificancia al asunto - No te preocupes por eso, solo quiero que estes enterada de que cuentas conmigo para lo que desees y hablo en serio - asiento con la cabeza para levantarme pues no vine para este asunto sino para ayudar a los chicos - Debo ir con ellos - esta asiente de nueva cuenta abrazandome para acariciar mi cabello un poco, finalmente salgo de esa habitación y tomo un poco de aire tratando de asimilar lo que esta sucediendo.

- Al parecer somos primos - me sobresalto por ese comentario para mirar a Yukimura que esta recargado cerca de una maceta con los brazos cruzados - Al parecer - le contesto para caminar donde este que me dirije a las canchas para ver a los chicos jugando en serio, bueno según ellos - Hay algo que tengo que decirte sobre los tiros - miro a mi primo, cuesta creer que este diciendo esto pero bueno ya lo he dicho y es cuando un pensamiento se aparece en mi mente, el de que me ha besado y ha dicho que me quería aunque eso fue antes... ¿él estaba enterado del asunto?.

- Lo estaba es por eso que renuncie a ti - lo miro asombrada porque ha sabido justo lo que no deseaba preguntarle quiza por miedo pero más por vergüenza - ¿La estas usando? - pregunto señalando a la chica que esta entretenida con el jardín de la casa - Esta casada y tiene un hijo en camino, no es mi pareja pero digamos que solo finge serlo para después casarse, en palabras de ella solo quiere saber que es el amor porque no ama a su futuro esposo, sin embargo, fue obligada a procrear con este ese hijo - la miro con un poco de empatía.

No es que entieda su situación pero antes se suponía que debía casarme con el que elijera mi abuela por esa razón cuando esta murio y no lo digo por mala gente senti un poco de alivio pero más que eso casi les implore a mis padres que no quería casarme con nadie que no elijiera yo y estos entendieron perfectamente, lo que me hizo aún más feliz - No creo que debas finjir con ella, de lo contrario cuando tenga que casarse no querra hacerlo - le aseguro y este niega con la cabeza.

- Esta preparada prima - viniendo de él eso suena en extremo raro porque se siente una tensión en esta plática que al menos a mi me da un poco de pánico pero no se él - Te ruego que olvidemos el beso y mi confesión, no quiero darle problemas a mi madre - asiento para ver que a Yanagi lo ha golpeado en la cabeza una pelota de parte de Kirihara, así que es momento de que todos comienzen a correr porque este en verdad que se ha molestado, sin poder evitarlo una risa se escapa de mis labios y este me mira con una expresión de suavidad.

Bueno de hecho siempre es la misma pero en esta ocasión es como si analizara mi comportamiento - Volviendo al tema de los tiros ¿qué quería decirme? - pregunto y este sonríe como un niño pequeño que ha sido descubierto en una travesura - No tenemos los tiros, de hecho deseabamos que nos ayudaras - doy media vuelta buscando algo pero no lo encuentro - ¿Y mi bolso? - este de inmediato adopta una expresión de terror la cual me causa risa - Aquí esta pero por favor no te vayas - me suplica así que tomo el bolso para meter mano en este y este trata de argumentar alguna palabra pero antes de que diga algo le extiendo una hoja que este toma y abre los ojos de sorpresa.

- Son exactamente ocho técnicas que pensaba distribuir entre los de la selección pero viendo que no soy más la entrenadora pues decido darselos a ustedes, en cada uno esta especificado su procedimiento pero si tienen algun problema con el mismo solo llamame - este asiente con la cabeza cuando suena mi celular así que lo extraigo de la bolsa y le hago una señal para que espere un momento - ¿Bueno? - espero a que Kenay quien me ha llamado conteste - Necesito que venga de inmediato Riuzaky-sama - se escucha demasiado agitado y me esta asustando un poco - Su tía Sophia esta en la oficina armando un escandalo con su abogado y esta asustando a algunos clientes - me muerdo el labio para no maldecirla y justo en este momento que no estoy de humor para cosas como éstas.

- He mandado un auto a donde se encuentra - cuelgo para reprimir una grito de maldición hacía esa mujer - Lo siento, debo irme - este asiente así que comienzo a caminar de prisa cuando me detengo - Despideme de tu mamá - este sonríe así que salgo a prisa de esa casa para ver que el auto ha llegado, de inmediato abordo este que emprende la marcha, una vez he subido miro el reloj, es mediodía y han pasado algunas cosas sorprendentes pero justo en este momento a esa señora se le ocurre venir a hacer sus numeritos.

* * *

No hay tanto tráfico por lo que llego casi diez minutos después, bajo sin ser ayudada para caminar hasta la puerta que es abierta por un guardia quien me saluda con una reverencia - Buen día Riuzaky-sama - me saludan algunos empleados y apenas les contesto porque paso apresurada hasta abordar el elevador, una vez en el piso correspondiente veo a la tía gritando como loca que la empresa le ha robado parte de lo que le corresponde y otros disparetes, me muerdo el labio para no gritarle desde ahí tres verdades.

- Basta - esta se detiene al verme entrar por la puerta pero sonríe como si nada lo que me saca de quicio aún más, miro a su abogado que es un tipo gordito y calvo, los típicos que cobran una fortuna por no hacer nada - La presidenta aparecio - me dice esta con burla quiza demasiada en esas palabras - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto al punto de querer matarla con la mirada - Solo lo que me pertenece - asegura esta caminando hasta mi para verme altaneramente - Kenay encargate de los clientes - este asiente para salir de la estancia bajando las cortinas así que todo quedara aquí.

- No te tengo miedo niña - me dice esta, lo que me aclara que lo tiene, de lo contrario no se comportaría como una niña pequeña además esta levemente asustada - Te señalare dos puntos, el primero te vas y hacemos que no paso nada o segundo te quedas y discutimos pero pienso despojarte de todo lo que tengas sin alguna pizca de piedad - esta sonríe un poco - Prefiero la opción que te dare, tú me das la mitad de todo y no nos volvemos a ver - camino hasta la silla del presidente y tomo asiento en la misma.

- Bien, en ese caso quiero que te vayas o de lo contrario me encargare que termines en la carcél bajo cargos de difamación y extorsión aunque a eso podría agregarle estafa, tu sabes que se me da ser una persona difícil con estas cosas así que solo lo dire una vez, largate - señalo la puerta pero su abogado entra al quite con una sonrisa enorme - Esta amenazando a mi cliente y en segundo esta nombrando cargos inexistentes, creo que la demanda sería para usted - mi tía me mira feliz de la vida al igual que el señor.

Así que me levanto para verlos con una sonrisa pero no camino hasta ellos solo me quedo allí pero de pie - Nadie creera la palabra de un abogado que esta siendo investigado por acoso sexual y violación a tres chicas estaodunidenses - este abre los ojos de golpe al escuchar lo que he dicho y mi tía hace una cara de espanto al saber la clase de tipo que es su abogado - Vete tía y no vuelvas por aquí porque no respondo - aseguro pero esta no piensa moverse, su  
mirada me lo demuestra.

- No me voy a ir hasta que firmes un cheque por varios millones - muevo la cabeza en señal de negación para que esta se cruze de brazos - Vete o de lo contrario te hare sufrir tanto que desearas jamás haber venido a mi empresa - mi mirada se ha vuelto hielo pero esta no piensa ceder, es igual a mi padre en eso - No pienso ir hasta que me des lo que me pertenece - me dice esta y empiezo a ponerme estresada.

- ¿Quieres tu dinero? Entonces a cambio me asegurare de que tu esposo que esta en prisión durante un año muera dentro aunque le quedan tan solo dos meses o me asegurare de que tu hija de veinte años de edad sea acusada de estafar a la familia de su propio esposo o tu hijo de tan solo trece años me asegurare de que sea una víctima en un atentado escolar o tu hijo de quince años quiza sea secuestrado y muera, vete que aun te lo permito o me asegurare de hacerte sufrir demasiado - veo que esta a punto de llorar para tomar su bolso y dirigirse a la salida.

- No volvere a molestarte más, te doy mi palabra pero no te metas con mi familia - asiento con la cabeza pero esta no sale del todo de mi oficina porque es justo eso mía - Te pareces demasiado a tu padre así que te recomendaría que tengas paciencia con tus accionistas - bueno digamos que estoy poniendo en su lugar a la tía Sophia, si puede decirse así pero lo que más me molesta es que esta crea que me conoce porque para nada es así, quiza me parezca un poco a mi padre pero no del todo, creo que soy un poco más parecida a mi mamá, al menos eso pienso.

- Los accionistas desean verla - le hago una seña para que los deje pasar y estos entran tomando asiento en la mesa que esta aún lado así que camino hasta el asiento de presidenta y me siento en este - No nos agrada que juegues el deporte de los reyes y lo sabes, eso da una mala publicidad a esta empresa - sonrió un poco ante el comentario de una de las ancianas pero la verdad es que no tengo demasiados ánimos para discutir con esta - No jugare más al tenis, al menos publicamente pero te pido que no me trates como a una niña pequeña con esas palabras de que da mala publicidad a mi empresa porque no es así, ustedes bien saben que los clientes vienen a mi empresa por la efectividad que esta representa así que no me vengas con esas - le contesto y esta se  
sienta mejor en su silla, esta molesta, su mirada me lo dice.

- La empresa necesita una presidenta de tiempo completo y tú no lo eres, es así de fácil - me estoy enojando y Kenay lo esta notando pero no puede detener lo que pienso contestarle a esa anciana bruja maldita que siempre me esta molestando con cosas como estas - Soy la presidenta y que yo sepa tú eres una accionista, si no te gusta como manejo mi empresa la puerta esta abierta que miles morirían por tener un contrato conmigo - esta carraspea, es claro que ha sido derrotada por mis palabras y eso que no he terminado.

- No he dicho nada referente a eso, presidenta - me contesta esta y me levanto para ver a todos los accionistas que empiezan a tener un poco de miedo por mi reacción porque se sabe que cuando me enojo no me interesa nada más que la estabilidad de mi empresa - Entonces les voy a pedir que mis decisiones se respetan y que solo se habla de lo que hago en esta empresa no fuera de ella porque cuando sea presidenta a tiempo completo como usted dice no pienso tocarme el corazón para ser dura con ustedes y no me interesa si intentan algo contra mi o contra mi empresa porque les juro que no pienso tenerles piedad, así que no se atrevan a juzgar mi comportamiento fuera de estos muros - camino hasta el escritorio para tomar mi bolso y salir de esa estancia en la cual me estaba ahogando.

Camino a paso apresurado hasta el elevador y espero a que llegue - Riuzaky-sama - volteo para ver a Kenay quien esta como si nada porque molesto no se encuentra, de eso si estoy segura - Mañana es el aniversario de muerte de sus padres ¿desea qué compre las flores de siempre? - asiento para escuchar que el elevador ha llegado - Mandalas a casa hoy - este asiente mientras yo subo al elevador, necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes.

* * *

Salgo de la empresa para abordar uno de los vehículos que me llevara a casa, necesito estar en ella para relajarme, de lo contrario me pondre mal y necesito estar despierta, de nueva cuenta las clases comienzan el lunes y no puedo permitirme estar mal o tener una depresión pero estos días siempre me ponen mal, el auto viaja deteniendose en cada semáforo así que puedo ver a la gente pasear y me siento un poco encerrada porque todos se divierten en cambio yo no puedo hacerlo, además hay demasiadas parejas, como odio eso, no es que odie el sentimiento del amor, simplemente no se me ha dado bien pues siempre tengo algunos reveces en este y es por eso que he medio aprendido a no sentir estas cosas.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo cuando mi chofer abre la puerta - Mañana pasa por mi a las diez - este asiente para hacer una reverencia mientras camino a casa tomando aire tratando de calmar mis palpitaciones, necesito estar tranquila y no permitirme cosas como estas no en este momento, cierro la puerta detrás de mi para dejar mi bolsa en uno de los sillones para caminar a la cocina y tomar un vaso de leche, necesito relajarme, además no siento casi hambre, vuelvo sobre mis pasos para tomar el bolso y subir de prisa a mi habitación, necesito descansar.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mi para caminar hasta la cama y dormir aunque sea un poco, solo necesito estar calmada pero al parecer no puedo dormir, al contrario es un día en el que por más que desee dormir no podre hacerlo, tomo uno de los libros para subirme a la cama por completo y comenzar a leerlo porque el que estaba leyendo esta terminado, miro el reloj, son las nueve de la noche así que me levanto con cuidado para ir a la cocina y prepararme un poco de cereal.

Una vez termino, lavo el traste que he usado y subo de nueva cuenta a la habitación para lavarme los dientes y acostarme, una vez acomodada en los edredones apago la luz, mañana será un día feliz y necesito estar en completa calma.

* * *

Despierto siendo viernes así que apago la alarma para ponerme las pantuflas y recuerdo que de nueva cuenta no hice los ejercicios pero miro el reloj, son las ocho y media, así que debo darme prisa pero una vez regrese hare los ejercicios correspondientes, me adentro en la ducha para sentir el agua resbalar por mi cuerpo y una vez he terminado salgo de la misma con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo para caminar hasta el closet y tomo un pantalón de vestir negro, además de una camisa de manga corta pero de vestir blanca que se ciñe un poco al busto.

Encima de esta me coloco un chaleco negro que cierro para tomar una mascada blanca y colocarmela alrededor del cuello, me dirijo al alajero y tomo un collar de perlas que acomodo, además del anillo de James, finalmente me coloco un brazalete en la muñeca izquierda porque en la derecha esta la ferula, busco unos lentes negros y me los coloco, mi cabello esta rizado así que tomo un bolso negro con todas mis cosas para salir y bajando las escaleras veo el ramo, más bien los dos ramos de rosas, así que los tomo con cuidado para escuchar el timbre.

Abro y veo al chofer, este me ayuda con los arreglos y nos dirijimos al auto, este me ayuda a subir y tomo entre mis manos los arreglos para que el auto comienze su marcha, no estoy nerviosa, siempre he ido pero hoy tengo demasiadas cosas que decirles, más bien que contarles porque me siento mal con todo lo que esta a mi alrededor.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo para tomar los ramos de rosas y el bolso en mi brazo izquierdo - Esperame - este asiente con una reverencia y camino hasta las tumbas de mis padres que estan en un mausoleo más bien en el mausoleo de la familia, hoy es el aniversario de muerte y solo espero no llorar como hago en todas las ocasiones, me detengo frente a este que se encuentra abierto, como siempre en este día por órdenes mías, me detengo en este y camino hasta donde estan sepultados ellos, me detengo y suspiro porque esta sera una plática larga.

* * *

**N/A  
**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nuevamente gracias por los reviews.**


	19. Decisión

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Decisión **

Detengo mis pasos por completo en el mausoleo para quitar las flores que son puestas cada día desde que di la orden, después de todo son mis padres y siempre he querido lo mejor para las personas que me dieron la vida, respiro hondamente para colocar las flores que he traído, bueno que compraron para que yo trajera aquí así que sonrió un poco para incarme sobre un tipo de alfombra y juntar las manos, cierro los ojos y comienzo a rezar por ellos, primero que nada agradeciendoles a estos todo lo que han hecho por mi y vaya que ha sido demasiado.

Al terminar la oración abro los ojos, sonrió levemente, me siento como esa niña pequeña que era mimada por ellos desde que iba creciendo, de alguna manera extraño esos momentos pero supongo que no siempre sería así - ¿Cómo estan? - pregunto mientras siento como el viento despeina un poco mis cabellos, es como si ellos rieran por mi pregunta pero no debo de pensar en esas cosas - He estado más o menos bien porque al parecer no le agrado mucho a Cupido pues no he tenido suerte en el amor - les plático como si estuvieran vivos, que lo estan en mi corazón y de ahí no se van a ir jamás.

- Siempre me ilusiono con mi pareja en turno y después simplemente se termina todo y eso duele, si les soy sincera - digo riendo un poco aunque esta situación es más bien de seriedad pero nunca me ha gustado la seriedad y no miento pues siempre que tengo una relación y creo que sera la última vez es todo lo contrario porque resulta que tienen a su viejo amor al cual no olvidan o parece ser que soy la chica de turno para ellos, alguien con quien pasar el rato y después simplemente adios.

Dejandome en una completa depresión porque cada relación que termino duele igual o peor, creo que depende de cuanto amo a esa persona, esa es mi realidad - Conoci a tu hermana papá y aunque no la conozco muy bien se que es una buena persona y te prometo que pasare tiempo con la familia como cuando ustedes vivían - trato de retener las lágrimas que pugnan por salir porque no debo de ser débil frente a ellos pues simplemente sería como una bofetada porque cuando ellos vivían mis abuelos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en su relación.

Pues cuando se casaron eran demasiado pequeños, al parecer de ellos y según habían cometido el peor error de sus vidas porque relaciones como esas solo  
duraban poco tiempo, aunque en su caso fue todo lo contrario y eso al menos yo lo se - He tenido algunos problemas con tu empresa pero te prometo que luchare porque nada le pase a esta y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas, justo como tu papá - en si la empresa es de mi padre aunque ambos invirtieron en ella pero fue él quien se hizo cargo de la misma pues mi madre solo quería hacerse cargo de la familia que eramos él y yo.

Una pequeña familia pero al fin y al cabo una familia muy feliz - Los amo con todo mi corazón y no quiero que lo olviden - les aseguro mientras miro el reloj, son las once del día viernes, la verdad es que no tengo que hacer nada de nada pero siempre me afectan estas visitas porque me doy cuenta de que estoy sola y que eso no es fácil de olvidar, además de que me invade la melancolía al darme cuenta de que ellos murieron cuando apenas era una niña y no podrán responderme las dudas que tengo porque aunque no lo crean tengo demasiadas desde que soy una niña.

Mi abuela en gran parte respondio algunas pero no las que más deseaba que fueran respondidas, no me quejo porque me cuido como si fuera su propia hija y gracias a ella soy una mujer hecha y derecha, sonrió levemente para besar sus tumbas y sonreir tiernamente - Los amo pero debo irme, espero lo comprendan - me levanto con cuidado para dar media vuelta, necesito salir de ahí cuanto antes porque si no va a pasar algo feo, tomo aire en repetidas ocasiones para controlar las lágrimas pero es demasiado tarde, ya que algunas resbalan libremente por mis mejillas.

No las detengo, bien dicen que para liberar el dolor la mejor opción es llorar y hoy planeo seguir ese consejo con todas sus letras, me coloco los lentes para abordar el vehículo que espera por mi, escucho el cerrar de la puerta para que mi chofer suba y empieze con el recorrido, es en ese momento que me quito los lentes para observar por la ventana a las personas que ríen bastante despreocupadas, es cuando pienso que hay demasiadas personas que son capaces de reirse como si nada, de no preocuparse por nada y simplemente reir.

Antes yo era así, me encantaba reir con mis amigos del Seigaku, me encataba que la que era mi mejor amiga prepara un día si un almuerzo para ambas, eran deliciosas sus comidas no pienso negarlo, era encatador ir con los chicos a comer a una cafetería donde disfrutaba ver como Momo-senpai casi se atragantaba por las hamburguesas que comía, a veces siento unas ganas tremendas de ir a mi antigua escuela y ver como estan, lo ultimo que me entere de estos es que no tienen un equipo de tenis femenil porque ninguna chica es lo necesariamente buena para jugar al tenis y tenían razón pues la mayoría de las inscritas  
solo lo hacían para perder el tiempo.

Aunque la entrenadora era demasiado rigurosa pero no podía con ellas, yo me inscribi y practicaba demasiado pues quería que Echizen se fijara en mi y me amara, ahora me doy cuenta de que eso era una verdadera estúpidez.

* * *

El auto se detiene por lo que bajo del vehículo, cuando la puerta es abierta me coloco los lentes porque hace demasiado sol y no quiero que un destello lastime mis ojos - Servida Riuzaky-sama - me dice este con una profunda reverencia, como odio que hagan eso pero no puedo hacer nada - Gracias - este espera a que avance para abordar el vehículo e irse, lo único que escucho es el motor de este, camino a la casa pero regreso sobre mis pasos al ver algunas cartas en el buzón, lo cual es raro porque el correo lo recibe Kenay en su casa y él es quien se hace cargo de los asuntos importantes.

Como por ejemplo que un accionista nuevo desea aportar a una de nuestras tantas ramas, veo la primera carta, es de la madre de Yukimura, seguramente desea que nos reunamos como una famlia o algo así y pienso hacerlo porque se los he prometido a ellos, la segunda carta es de un accionista importante, demasiado diría yo, seguramente leyo el periódico donde se relato el juego contra Diego y estara furioso por dar ese tipo de escándolos los cual odia y no soy nadie para quejarme pero la verdad es que no deseo pelearme con alguien como él porque lo respeto demasiado.

Finalmente tomo la tercera carta y siento un ligero temblor, es de ese hombre, me muerdo el labio para no gritar o dejar que mi mente empieze a ver la razón de que me haya escrito, además no quiero abrirla en este momento porque vengo de una plática con mis padres y siempre me pongo mal en días como estos por esa razón camino a mi casa para abrirla y cerrar la puerta tras de mi, dejo las cartas en la mesa de la sala excepto la de ese hombre que la dejo en la mesa de la cocina, tengo que estar preparada para leerla.

Entro a la cocina para preparme algo de desayunar pues no he probado bocado y tengo que seguir las instrucciones de mi médico o de lo contrario este me va a matar antes de que muera por causas naturales y la verdad es que no deseo morir por lo que empiezo a preparar algo fácil, además de servirme un vaso de leche, me siento en la mesa de la cocina para ver la carta que esta sobre esta, una de mis mano va donde ella pero me detengo, aún no es tiempo de leerla, empiezo a desayunar en calma cuando suena mi celular, maldita sea, ¿porqué siempre me interrumpen cuando estoy comiedo?.

Me levanto para ir donde mi bolso y lo busco en el mismo, al tenerlo en mi mano maldigo el número que esta registrado - ¿Bueno? - la respiración de Ann esta demasiada agitada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón y tratara de recuperar el aire - Tienes que venir de inmediato a las canchas de tenis callejero - ella no me da órdenes, además estoy ocupada, bueno no del todo pero no tengo que ir cada vez que ella o alguien me llama, no soy niñera para andarlos cuidando, esa es la realidad.

- Tranquilizate y dime ¿porqué quieres que vaya? - esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares en estas ocasiones y hablo en serio, demasiado quiza - ¡La capitana del Rikkai esta matando a Echizen! ¡Su equipo nos provoco! - casi me deja sorda con ese grito que ha dado, es decir, en primer lugar conozco a la del Rikkai y jamás en su vida provocaría a sus potenciales rivales porque es como Sanada, demasiado rigurosa con esas cosas y respeta a sus rivales por pequeños que sean estos, así que es obvio que me esta mintiendo Ann y odio las mentiras, es en serio.

- ¿Qué hicieron para molestar a la capitana del Rikkai? - necesito saber su respuesta porque dependiendo de esta puede que vaya preparada o simplemente vaya a observar el juego - ¡Eso no importa, la esta matando! - importa demasiado desearía decirle pero tan solo cuelgo para pensar en las posibles opciones, como odio esto, solo subo a mi habitación para cambiarme con algo más cómodo, lo cual consiste en que me pongo un short blanco pequeño además de una blusa strapless del mismo color para ponerme unos tenis, además de que ato mi cabello en una coleta alta.

No llevo raqueta, no es necesario, solo meto mi celular y cartera a las bolsas del short para bajar de prisa las escaleras, lo bueno es que las medicinas debo tomarlas más al rato, tomo las llaves de la casa para salir de esta y cerrar la puerta, tomo aire para correr, lo bueno es que no me siento tan mareada, esquivo gente que pasa por la banqueta, es lo bueno de estar en forma.

* * *

Subo las escaleras de prisa para detener mis pasos al ver a Echizen de rodillas ante la capitana del Rikkai que aprieta la raqueta con demasiada fuerza y  
me pregunto ¿qué demonios le hicieron o dijeron para que este así?, solo una vez la he visto así y fue consigo misma en el partido que perdio contra mi, juro que jamás había visto a alguien tan furioso consigo mismo, es decir, ella después del partido se levanto y grito con todas sus fuerzas para después dejar que el llanto saliera.

Además de que juro que jamás volvería a perder un partido contra nadie ni siquiera contra mi, la verdad es que yo no pienso jugar de nuevo con ella porque la respeto demasiado aunque ella no lo sepa - Levantate y juega ¿no decías que serías tu la vencedera? - su tono de voz es mordaz pero más que eso noto una leve pizca de dolor en el, suspiro de cansancio para escanearla con mi vista y es cuando detengo mi vista, tiene fracturada la rodilla izquieda pero se  
encuentra vendada.

Además no se nota pues esta usando unos pants que ha doblado hasta la rodilla ¿cómo se hizo eso? - Claro que sere la vencedora imbécil, después de todo ya perdiste contra Seigaku y no creo que te recuperes para jugar el torneo, así que dejame darte el golpe final - ¿qué perdio contra Seigaku? ¿acaso ya tiene un club de tenis la escuela?, esa es demasiada información, no puedo creer que perdiera, debe de estar debastada y Echizen le esta hechando sal a la herida, no puedo hacer eso contra ella porque si lo hace terminara en graves problemas.

- Levantate - dice la del Rikkai y la rubia se levanta para caminar a su lugar, solo espero que tenga la suficiente fuerza para poder con lo que mi querida rival le va a hacer, me refiero a que sera duro ver caer a alguien que se mofa de ser la mejor, miro la pizara y esta pone los nombres de las jugadores pero para mi ese duelo Echizen vs la capitana del Rikkai, tomo asiento en un escalón cuando me doy cuenta de que nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia excepto las del Rikkai que me miran con una leve sonrisa, siempre les he tenido respeto y ellas a mi al menos ellas lo saben porque su capitana no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

La primera se prepara para hacer su saque pero este es devuelto justo a un centímetro de su tobillo izquierdo, ha sacado a la bestia y no creo que pueda con ella - Agradece que ese no fue tu pie - sisea la capitana y rió suavemente, es cuando me doy cuenta de que me he delato, miro a Tachibana acercarse a donde me encuentro - Tienes que detenerla, hace no mucho esa del Rikkai la lastimo de la mano, el abdomen y su brazo, si continuan jugando la va a matar - a mi más bien me parece que es un juego normal.

No veo el porque preocuparse pero ahora que me doy cuenta ellas se metieron en esto, no veo donde entro aquí, además no son nada mio y ellas lo saben - ¿Qué le hicieron? - pregunto con la vista baja observando el peloteo que estan haciendo, a mi parecer es como el gato y el ratón y este segundo es Echizen - Nada - miro a la castaña con el ceño fruncido pero esta se muerde ligeramente el labio - No me tomes por imbécil, dime que paso - no es una pregunta, suena más como una orden y esta solo se lleva la mano a su brazo derecho, no tiene nada, es más bien un gesto de nerviosismo y de culpa.

- Estabamos practicando, después de todo nosotras queremos ganar ese campeonato, fue cuando ellas pasaron por aquí y digamos que se nos hizo gracioso decirles algunas cosas, así que empezamos a decirle a su capitana que fue muy gracioso que ni siquiera metio ningun punto en el partido contra la capitana del Seigaku porque nos enteramos que habían jugado y esta no anoto nada, los tres sets se los llevo en cero además de que la capitana del Rikkai termino con la rodilla izquierda fracturada por lo que ha corrido el rumor de que no se recuperara para el torneo, entonces ella dijo que podría contra todas y ha podido contra nosotros, sin embargo, la capitana es la única que le ha dado batalla pero creo que no durara mucho - me levanto del asiento para caminar a donde estas se encuentran jugando.

Hara ese tiro y la va a lastimar gravemente, me coloco ha donde ha lanzado la pelota porque va directamente a Echizen quien se encuentra tirada en el suelo para mi suerte adivine que ese tiro daría una curva por lo que se ha desviado de donde me encuentro, miro a la capitana del Rikkai que practicamente me dice con la mirada "Largate" pero sabe que no lo hare, de eso si estoy segura.

- No sigas con esto Rin - ese es el nombre de la capitana del Rikkai, quien es una chica de cabello negro que ata en una coleta alta para ponerse la gorra de siempre, antes dije que se parecía a Sanada y es porque es su hermana, su nombre completo es Sanada Rin, una chica de ojos ambarinos y de tez blanca, es toda una belleza porque es alta y su cuerpo es escultural, tiene rasgos demasiado finos - No te metas Sakuno - me dice esta preparando la bola para golpear a su contrincante que no se ha levantado del todo pero no es mi culpa que sea tan imbécil para decirle eso a alguien del Rikkai.

Es imberocimil que le haya dicho que fue gracioso el que perdiera contra alguien, ella tiene demasiado orgullo y al perder de la forma en que me describio Tachibana ese juego eso debio dolerle demasiado pero claro que a estas tontas no les parecio así - Son una idiotas, tu mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo, entonces no hagas esto, recuerda que el orgullo es lo primordial y que siempre debes de obviar comentarios que no te hacen bien - esta deja de botar la pelota para lanzarla al aire, no pienso moverme, alza su raqueta.

- ¡Sakuno! - odio que siempre grite mi nombre, ni que estuviera a mil metros de distancia de mi persona, la pelota hace una curva que me rodea para estrellarse en la reja, sabía que no me haría daño, siempre es así, acto seguido la veo caer sobre sus rodillas presa de la furia e impotencia, escucho que llora, es de rabia, dolor y muchas cosas que se ha estado comiendo sin darse cuenta, empiezo a caminar donde ella pero escucho que una pelota viene, me concentro en sus vibraciones y abro los ojos sorprendida.

Empiezo a correr para proteger a Rin, siento el golpe en mi espalda y vaya que duele esa pelota, parece que fue lanzada con un tremendo odio, dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio para ver a la pelinegra que me mira con los ojos abiertos - Venga levantate y sientate, tu rodilla ha hecho demasiado esfuerzo, es mejor que estes sentada y ponte hielo - le digo levantandome pero siento que esa pelota tenía puas, sonrió levemente para ayudarla a levantarse y la ayudo para apoyarla con la vicecapitana que me mira con una mirada de agradecimiento.

- Rin, tu raqueta - esta me mira no entendiendo a lo que me refiero porque ella tiene su raqueta, al entenderlo me la avienta y alza el puño - Más te vale que la hagas sufrir que te estare viendo - asiento para ver que su equipo se moviliza a ayudarla mientras dos salen corriendo de prisa para ir por el hielo supongo, regreso sobre mis pasos para detenerme enfrente de Echizen que tiene la vista agachada - Vete - es todo lo que digo para verla levantarse e ir con su equipo que esta avergonzado y no es para menos pero no es momento de eso.

- No debiste defenderla, es una basura - sonrió ladinamente para voltear a ver a las ocho titulares del equipo de tenis femenil del Seigaku, todas se ven relajadas como si estuvieran demasiado confiadas en que ganaran ese torneo pero no creo que lo hagan, no con la soberbia que demuestran, ese es el primer error de un equipo, siempre lo decía mi abuela - La basura eres tú al atacar así a un contrincante - aseguro encojiendome de hombros para ver a esta adelantarse un paso visiblemente furiosa.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunta esta apretando los puños, no me da miedo - Lo que escuchaste - contesto como si nada viendo directamente a la capitana de tenis del Seigaku que tiene las manos en los bolsillos de su short, esta es una castaña de cabello rizado y ojos negros, lo que se me hace raro pero no es momento de eso, noto que es alguien ágil pero que tiene músculos, al menos masa muscular, es cuando noto que su pierna izquierda es más fuerte que la derecha, lo que quiere decir que su smash es más fuerte con la pierna izquierda como soporte.

Mi vista va a sus brazos, es derecha, no sabe utilizar la izquierda, esta me examina de la misma manera para sonreir ladinamente - Un gusto conocer a la leyenda del tenis americano - sonrió, no pense que alguien se acordara de eso pero creo que ella si, además eso fue hace mucho tiempo - Juguemos - le digo dando la vuelta para ver que esta toma su raqueta que era cargada por la vicecapitana, se baja de donde se encuentra para caminar a donde le corresponde - Mi nombre es Mitarashi Yua - se me hace raro que siendo como es su significado sea lazo o amor, eso es raro pero no es momento de pensar en el significado de los nombres, hay cosas que hacer.

Me preparo para esperar su tiro pero antes de eso reviso las cuerdas de la raqueta, no son como las mías, sera un desafío pero pienso terminar esto en menos de cinco minutos, quiero verla sufrir por lo que ha hecho aunque no se lo hare yo misma, sino ella sola se encargara de eso, algo me dice que derroto a Rin con una estrategia de cansancio, miro a la pelinegra que tiene hielo en su rodilla, lo que quiere decir que esta sufrio una lesión, debe de haber sido por un tirón o por cansancio físico pero me iría a que fue por un tiro especial que no logro esquivar y con lo necia que es debio seguir jugando.

Esta lanza la pelota y la golpea fuertemente, me preparo para devolverla pero desaparece, sonrió un poco para golpear algo entre mis piernas que se estrella en la red, suspiro, ha sido ella, es como la técnica de Fuji que utilizo contra Shiraishi, solo que no pienso jugar en su juego, esta hace el mismo tiro y lo golpeo con la derecha estrellandolo en la línea de fondo, esta mira absorta ese tiro pues ha quedado marca, me ve furiosa y se prepara para hacer el mismo tiro pero esta vez lo hace de diferente manera al golpearlo con el mango de la raqueta.

Sonrió un poco para lanzarle la pelota con una curva que la hace correr, la alcanza, subo a la red pero esta me devuelve la pelota por el lado contrario, ladeo un poco mi cuerpo para golpearla con la raqueta en la espalda, esta abre los ojos asombrada, esconde algo, debe de ser su tiro especial es por eso que no la veo nerviosa, ese tiro lastimo a mi amiga y pienso devolverselo de la misma manera, no me he equivocado esta golpeando la pelota con la izquierda, lanza la pelota y la golpea con ese brazo lo que le da un efecto rotativo.

Es un tiro mal hecho, este me golpea en el brazo derecho y después en el izquierdo, son miles de pelotas, hasta que una se impacta en mi rodilla izquierda, la maldita esta usando el mismo truco que con Rin, bien pues yo no soy ella, me concentro para cerrar los ojos y devolverle ese tiro con el mismo, siento que me rodea el poder - Hyaku-Ren Jitoku no Kiwami - digo escuchando como esta grita al sentir los golpes en su cuerpo con la fuerza duplicada, no me costo para nada derrotarla.

- Escucha con ese tiro solo lastimas a tus oponentes pero te juro que en el torneo nacional no solo estara el Rikkai o Hiotey, habra muchas jugadoras buenas y tu equipo que solo tiene un tiro especial no podra contra ellas - esta trata de levantarse pero no puede por lo que es ayudada por sus amigas quienes me miran con asombro - Permiso - paso de ellas para ir donde se encuentra y Rin y poner mi mano sobre su rodilla, esta se muerde el labio ligeramente.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Sakuno? - me pregunta la vicecapitana observando lo que estoy haciendo, cierro los ojos para levantarme - Tu rodilla esta bien así que podras jugar el torneo pero ve con un médico para asegurarte porque no me crees y por cierto usa un poco menos esa rodilla, has un balance de tus puntos fuertes y debiles, tienes que equilibrar tu cuerpo Rin - esta asiente levantandose y prueba su rodilla brincando sobre ella para sonreir como una niña pequeña - Gracias Sakuno - asiento para caminar a donde esta el Hiotey.

- Si ellas no te quieren en su equipo puedes apuntarte con nosotras - miro a la vicecapitana del Rikkai - Necesito tiempo libre Yuka - esta asiente así que continuo con el camino hasta detenerme donde Echizen y el equipo - Ahorrate tu discurso, me da lo mismo, solo quería burlarme de ella y deje que el equipo hiciera lo mismo, no puedes culparme por darles un poco de diversión - me dice la rubia con una sonrisa de "yo no hice nada malo", me contengo para no abofetearla pero la tomo de la muñeca con mucha fuerza y la levanto de donde se encuentra sentada, esta trata de soltarse pero la aprieto más.

- Me lastimas - la ignoro para aventarla donde se encuentra sentada Rin quien me mira no entendiendo el porque he aventado a la rubia de esa manera - Disculpate - le digo a esta que de inmediato niega con la cabeza - No pienso hacerlo, es una perdedora - la volteo tomandola por los hombros clavando un poco las uñas, esta ladea la cabeza soportando el dolor - ¡Eres capitana del Hiotey, tu deber es siempre respetar a tus rivales, jamás debes burlarte de ellos, si no puedes hacer eso no mereces ser capitana! - le grito para que esta sonría como si nada.

Al parecer nada de lo que le diga hara que cambie de opinión - ¿Es por eso? Deseas ser la capitana del Hiotey, es por eso que estas haciendo esto, nuevamente me demuestras que eres mejor que yo, que puedes derrotar a rivales fuertes como ellas y que yo jamás podre hacerlo pero el equipo me escogio a mi y no a ti, ni siquiera la selección japonesa te quiso y ¿sabes porqué? ¡porque no les gusta como haces las cosas! eres demasiado estricta, te crees demasiado y no dejas que se diviertan - termina esta y por primera vez lo único que hago en vez de gritarle tres verdades, solo rió suavemente.

- En el torneo de tenis femenil no van a pasar de la primera ronda y espero que ese día comprendas que el divertirse no es lo todo pero solo te dire que el secreto no es divertirse Echizen, es algo mucho más fuerte que eso - me refiero a amar el tenis, divertirse con este y no tener preocupaciones pero ella solo usa el segundo principio y por esa razón ya perdio desde este momento - Rin, chicas, nos vemos después - estas se despiden con una sonrisa mientras paso de las jugadoras de Hiotey que solo me miran avergonzadas pero lejos de sentir eso hay una leve pizca de dolor.

Son unas tontas, no pueden ir por allí desafiando a cualquiera pero más que eso no pueden solo estar burlandose de la gente, de sus rivales, en eso suena mi celular así que contesto, es Kenay - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto esperando a que se ponga la luz verde pues esta la roja - El director de su escuela desea verla Riuzaky-sama pues me ha contactado, dice que es un poco urgente - suelto un suspiro de cansancio ¿porqué siempre me paso esto a mi?, bueno ya que puedo hacer - ¿Para cuándo? - pregunto mientras cruzo la calle cuidando de no ser empujada por la gente que al parecer tiene demasiada prisa.

- Para mañana, a las diez de la mañana - ¿sábado?, se supone que es día de descanso para los alumnos y da la casualidad de que yo soy uno por si no se enteran - Ire, gracias - cuelgo para detenerme frente al supermercado pero tengo helados y demás cosas en el refrigerador así que solo continuo con mi camino, cuando me detengo al ver una pequeña caja cerca de un poste de luz ¿qué hace ahí?, camino hasta ella para ver que dentro de la misma hay un pequeño gatito de color blanco.

Dirijo mi mano derecha a donde se encuentra la criaturita, me doy cuenta de que mi muñeca derecha sigue teniendo la ferula, lo que me recuerda que no podre ir a Wimbledon, bueno no pensare en eso por el momento, tomo al pequeño gatito entre mis brazos para llevarlo a casa, nadie debe de estar solo, eso es lo que pienso pero me doy cuenta de que no debo llevarme la caja, es decir, yo no lo deje en la calle pero después de todo me lo estoy llevando yo, lo sostengo firmemente y este maulla, lo que me hace reir un poco.

* * *

Abro la puerta de mi casa para dejar que comienze a caminar por la casa mientras deposito la caja en la basura y veo al gatito caminar con dificultades por el piso, me dirijo al teléfono y marcar el número de la tienda de mascotas - Necesito una pequeña cama para un gatito además de todo lo necesario para este - es una de mis tiendas pues la empresa de mis padres es de todas las ramas - Como ordene Riuzaky-sama - cuelgo para tomar al gatito entre mis brazos e ir a la cocina para vaciar leche en un pequeño toper, lo dejo sobre una silla y este de inmediato bebe del contenido, al parecer no ha comido en días, pobrecito.

Nadie debe de dejar a una animalito en la calle, eso es horrible ¿para qué tener uno si no podras cuidarlo?, es mejor no comprarlo u operar a la mamá del mismo para que no tenga bebes no deseados, no puedo creer que la gente sea tan tonta sobre estos temas, subo a mi habitación para limpiar un poco, dejo la ropa en el cesto, cuando escucho el timbre bajo de prisa las escaleras para abrir la puerta y veo a varias personas con el logo de mi empresa además de que tienen todo lo necesario.

- Acomodenlo en mi habitación - estos asienten con una reverencia mientras suben las escaleras, me dirijo a la cocina donde esta el animalito, un hombre se acerca a mi con un plato de gatito y con whiskas adentro, me lo extiende con una reverencia - Su comida Riuzaky-sama - rió suavemente por esas palabras porque ha dicho que la comida es para mi pero bueno eso no le quita lo gracioso - Gracias - le digo a este mientras tomo el plato para darselo al animalito que de inmediato come, parece desesperado el pobrecito.

- Listo Riuzaky-sama, hemos instalado una pequeña camita mientras que en su baño la cajita de arena además de que en su cocina hemos dejados dos costales de comida para el animalito, si necesita algo solo llamenos - asiento para verlos retirarse con una reverencia, veo al animalito que ha terminado de comer así que lo coloco en el piso para que ande por la casa, me dirijo a la cocina para preparar un poco de comida pues ya son las cuatro, al terminar de comer empiezo a lavar lo que he utilizado para subir a mi habitación y bajar con la demás ropa.

La tiendo en la azotea y bajo para ver al gato jugando con una pluma, lo tomo entre mis brazos para subir a mi habitación, lo acomodo en su cama y me acuesto sonbre la mía, tengo demasiado sueño por lo que me coloco la pijama, una vez lista me acomodo sobre los edredones, solo espero quedarme dormida, cierro poco a poco los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo. 

* * *

Despierto sobresaltada por el ruido de la alarma, son las ocho y media, me levanto y veo al gatito aun durmiendo, me da un poco de miedo dejarlo solo pero es necesario así que le dejare todo lo necesario para cerrar la habitación, me adentro en la ducha y siento el agua resbalar por mi cuerpo, es demasiado bueno sentir esa sensación de relajación, salgo de la ducha con una toalla alrdedor de mi cuerpo para caminar hasta el closet y elijo un pantalón de mezclilla azul cielo además de una blusa strapless color blanca que se ciñe sobre mi busto y tiene un encaje rosa en la parte superior e inferior.

Cepillo mi cabello para ondularlo además de poner un poco de brillo en mis labios, me coloco unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco con dos franjas azul cielo, tomo uno de mis bolsos para que dentro de este deposite mi celular y cartera, así finalmente salgo de la habitación tras alistar todo lo necesario para el gatito, bajo las escaleras a prisa mirando la hora, son las nueve y media tomo las llaves de mi casa para salir e iniciar la marcha a la escuela, que recuerde el director es alguien joven, demasiado.

Según los rumores muchos dicen que tiene 21 años pero que es un genio aunque dudo que sea tan bueno como yo, rió suavemente por ese pensamiento para cruzar la calle, después de todo la escuela no esta lejos de mi casa, además nadie conoce al director solo a su secretaria quien es la encargada de realizar todo lo que el ordena.

* * *

Detengo mis pasos para observar la entrada de la escuela así que entro después de enseñarle mi credencial al guardia que abre por completo la puerta, me dirijo a la dirección que esta en el primer edificio, tomo aire mientras subo las escaleras, detengo mis pasos frente a la oficina del director y toco la puerta - Pasa - es como si supiera que soy yo, eso me da una sensación de miedo - Un gusto conocerte Sakuno-chan - me muerdo ligeramente el labio al ver a ese hombre, es más alto que yo lo cual es obvio además de que tiene unos ojos lilas y su cabello es negro, es de tez blanca y se ve demasiado sereno como si nada pudiera afectarle.

- Igualmente - contesto para que este me indique donde sentarme - Deja que me presente, mi nombre es Kobayashi Yuuma, soy el director de tu escuela - se presenta este con una leve sonrisa tomando mi mano para depositar un suave beso en ella, lo cual hace que me sonroje levemente - Ya conoce mi nombre, así que no me presentare como usted ha hecho - es la verdad y lo veo reirse un poco, es cuando me doy cuenta de que su risa es muy suave pero mi vista se dirije al anillo de matrimonio que lleva, bueno es casado.

- Te dire que mis padres me obligaron a casarme con a penas 17 años y no soy feliz, después de todo alguien como tu debe de tener una idea - asegura este y asiento, por supuesto que tengo una idea, he visto a muchas chicas llorar porque no pueden casarse con quien realmente desean pero así es la vida de nosotros, al ser de familias adineradas tenemos que seguir sus costumbres y no podemos decir que no, sin tener una golpiza por parte de nuestros padres o ser señalada con el dedo por la sociedad.

De hecho muy pocas han podido romper ese hilo y volver a la gran sociedad como buenas mujeres en muchos casos como grandes empresarias pero vaya que les ha costado hacerse valorar de nuevo por la sociedad en la que vivimos - ¿Para qué me mando a llamar? - pregunto acomodando el bolso mientras me cruzo de brazos - La selección española de tenis juvenil vendra a esta escuela a partir del lunes y deseo que te encargues de que su estancia sea agradable - abro los ojos asombrada, por supuesto que no pienso hacerme cargo de ellos.

No deseo para nada estar cerca de ellos, mucho menos del imbécil de Diego Salas, no me gusta y estoy bien segura de ello pero no deseo ser niñera de alguien, simplemente no se me da el serlo - No creo que pueda - contesto y este solo me mira con una leve sonrisa para levantarse de su asiento y caminar hasta la ventana para detenerse y observar a la gente que pasa por la escuela - Te lo pido por favor, es importante que ellos esten bien porque son celebridades, además de que algunos reporteros trataran de venir a la escuela y bueno de eso ya me encargue al ponerles guardias pero ellos desean sentirse como alumnos normales, es por eso que te encargo esto - me muerdo el labio porque no deseo hacerlo pero al parecer mi cerebro ya esta emitiendo la orden que saldra por mi boca.

- Bien - es lo que digo para levantarme del asiento y es cuando me doy cuenta de que esta plática con el director de la escuela solo ha logrado que me enoje, porque no quiero hacerme cargo de ellos pero bueno que se le va a hacer - Gracias - asiento para dirijirme a la puerta pero siento que alguien me detiene por la mano, me suelto de su agarre para verlo un tanto sorprendida - ¿Algo más? - pregunto y este asiente - He sabido de los problemas que has tenido con el equipo de tenis femenil por lo que deseo que aceptes sus disculpas - niego con la cabeza, es obvio que no hare eso, antes muerta.

- Con todo respeto le pido que en ese asunto no se entrometa, con permiso - salgo de su oficina para bajar las escaleras a prisa, me siento mareada, mucho más que eso me siento idiotizada, no puedo creer que haya dicho que si.

* * *

Salgo de la escuela para caminar de regreso a casa y despejar mi mente, me detengo frente a un semáforo para respirar un poco agitadamente, me siento mal, es decir no quiero convivir con el equipo de tenis español y la razón es que el capitán de la misma me pone nerviosa, ni siquiera se porque pero lo hace, el solo tenerlo cerca me hace un manojo de nervios cuando ni siquiera he tenido tanto contacto con este, en verdad que me estoy volviendo loca, como puedo pensar eso.

No lo he tratado mcuho pero siento que cuando esta junto de mi se me olvida hasta el nombre y no puedo permitirme eso, ya que mi vida tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer y debo mantenerme concentrada en muchas, respiro profundamente mientras paso la avenida cuidando de no chocar con la gente ¿qué les pasa?, no puedo creer que pasen casi corriendo, en vez de eso deberían de ir más calmados, después de todo así es la vida.

* * *

Camino hasta mi casa y detengo mis pasos porque mi némesis esta justo en mi puerta recargado en la misma con los brazos cruzados, estas cosas solo me pasan a mi y hablo muy en serio - Hola - me saluda este con una leve sonrisa, me muerdo el labio al ver que se ve increíblemente guapo, además sus ojos cafés se ven hermosos, muevo la cabeza despavilando por completo - Hola - contesto buscando en mi bolso las llaves de la casa pero hasta para eso estoy tonta ya que no las encuentro.

Respiro y las extraigo, este se hace a un lado y sonríe levemente - Venía a agradecerte por haber perdonado a Diego - sonrió levemente para que este solo se encoja de hombros y de media vuelta, es cuando entro en pánico, hay por Dios es en serio casi obligo a mi cerebro a que se quede callado pero este no me hace caso ¿porqué justo en este momento?.

- ¿Q-Quieres q-quedarte a comer? - bien, jamás había tartamudeado, eso solo lo hacía la antigua Sakuno no yo, me muerdo ligeramente el labio para que este ría suavemente, seguramente pensara que estoy tonta o algo así - Jamás te había escuchado tartamudear pero acepto la invitación con gusto - suelto el aire que estaba conteniendo para dejarlo pasar pero este me cede el paso dejando que entre primero así que lo hago, escucho el cerrar de la puerta detras de nosotros y le sonrió levemente mientras dejo mi bolso en un sillón.

- Tengo que ir por algo a mi habitación - este asiente así que subo de prisa las escaleras para abrir la puerta y encontrar al gatito jugando con un lazo de uno de mis vestidos, es cuando me doy cuenta de que lo ha jalado demasiado y ahora esta descocido, ese vestido vale demasiado pero bueno es solo un animalito, lo tomo entre mis brazos y salgo de la habitación para ver a Mario viendo el cuadro que me regalo James, hace mucho que no lo observaba pero tengo mis razones y él las entiende.

- Me lo regalo un amigo muy especial - comento escuchando el leve respingo que este da para asentir con la cabeza - Debe ser muy especial para ti - me dice  
con una leve sonrisa - Es muy especial para mi pero murio hace poco - le digo dando la vuelta para ir a la cocina y colocar al animalito en una silla donde le doy un poco de leche - No lo sabía, disculpame por mi impertinencia - nunca entendere porque les afecta tanto hablar de la muerte a las personas, es decir, a todos nos llega la muerte y supongo que todos deberían de estar preparados para la misma.

Sin embargo, si comprendo que no se hagan a la idea de manera tan fácil - No te preocupes, no había manera de que hubieras estado enterado - le digo restandole importancia al asunto, este asiente con una leve sonrisa por lo tanto le indico que pase a la cocina - ¿Qué haras de comer? - me pregunta este y me llevo el dedo al mentón como pensando que le preparare, la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea pero tengo que hacerle algo de comer, después de todo lo he invitado.

Suspiro con un poco de cansancio para ir a donde se encuentra el refrigerador, abro el mismo y veo que hay verdura, carne y demás cosas así que extraigo chuletas para hacerlas, además de ensalada, siempre es bueno comer algo de verdura en las comidas de lo contrario no tienes una dieta balanceada  
y eso esta mal, al menos eso siempre decía mi abuela - ¿Quieres qué te ayude? - pregunta este haciendo que detenga mis pasos, lo menos que deseo es que me ponga más nerviosa de lo que ya me encuentro.

No puedo creer que este a punto de acercarse a mi, instintivamente retrocedo y este me mira no entendiendo mi actitud - M-Mi gato tiene que comer primero - sirvo en un plato un poco de comida para darle al animalito que de inmediato se abalanza sobre este - No has respondido mi pregunta - me dice cerca y me asusto pero me obligo a controlarme, no puedo hacer esto, me refiero a que si sigo huyendo de esto no podre entablar un tipo de amistad si es que él lo desea, ¿de qué demonios hablo?.

Jamás le he temido a alguien ¿porqué con él si?, me muerdo el labio ligeramente y me doy la vuelta para asentir con la cabeza así que este se quita el pequeño suéter para dejarlo sobre una de las sillas, es imposible no verlo pues usa un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino además de una camisa de manga corta de color rojo, en su mano derecha lleva un reloj y en su mano izquierda lleva una pulsera, además de que en su oreja derecha tiene un pequeño diamante, se ve demasiado guapo, tiene unos tenis converse blancos, se ve espectacular.

- Vamos - le apresuro para empezar a preparar la comida, es un poco divertido hacerlo con otra persona pues siempre como yo sola pero es agradable tener compañía al menos un día - Listo, la comida esta lista - me dice este con una leve sonrisa mientras coloco la mesa para asentir y finalmente sentarnos en la misma, respiro un poco apresurada para tratar de controlar los latidos de mi corazón que esta desbocado - Provecho - decimos al mismo tiempo para comenzar a comer mientras observo al gatito bajarse de la silla y comenzar a pasear por la cocina.

Es hermoso, recuerdo que no podía tener una mascota porque a mis abuelos no les gustaban los animales y daba la casualidad de que siempre iban a la casa así fueran cinco minutos pero iban, a mi más bien me parecía que querían molestar a mis padres pero no entiendo ¿porqué mi abuela Sumire no estaba del todo de acuerdo en su matrimonio?, si se amaban más que a nada y para mi eso es suficiente - Gracias por haberlo perdonado - lo miro, ya que no le estaba poniendo para nada atención, solo estaba concentrada en otras cosas.

- ¿Porqué querías que lo perdonara? - pregunto llevandome a la boca el vaso de leche pues casi no puedo tomar agua por el calcio que necesita mi cuerpo - Si no lo perdonabas mi equipo se iba venir a abajo - eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo, es decir, se que el deber de un capitán es velar por la unidad del equipo pero siempre debes dejarlos que resuelvan sus problemas solos sino no aprenderan nada - A lo que me refiero es ¿porqué te importa tanto que yo lo perdonara? - espero que me responda y lo hace pues suspira, creo que se esta preparando para decirme un gran secreto.

- Hace cuatro años Diego peleo con un chico de una escuela rival, te parecera sorpresa pero estabamos en la misma secundaria así que formamos un enorme lazo pero bueno te sigo contando que este estaba enamorado de una chica, la amaba demasiado pero ella estaba con este otro chico así que Diego en un intento desesperado por conquistarla lo reto a un partido de tenis, al hacerlo este acepto y cuando estaba jugando mi amigo se desespero como nunca porque no había anotado ni siquiera un punto y creo un tiro que lastimara a su oponente - lo se mejor que nadie.

- Este tiro no tiene piedad con nadie, puede romperte los huesos con solo un pequeño golpe... fue el que uso contigo, los chicos estaban enojados, más que eso en desacuerdo con este por los métodos que había utilizado que dejaron el equipo hasta que nuestro amigo se disculpara con el chico - lo miro absorta con esa declaración, si hay algo que odio es que la gente que practica el tenis lo utilize para lastimar a alguien, eso es una ofensa para los que verdaderamente aman el tenis, al menos a mi parecer.

- Lo perdone porque así lo senti aunque no creas que olvido que me haya quitado el sueño de ir a Wimbledon - le comento y este solo sonrie un poco - Diego es una buena persona además tiene a Diana, su novia desde hace dos años y medio, ella es perfecta para él - si tenía novia bueno no lo dude pero me molesto que me besara así nada más, es decir, no es nada para mi, ya debo de dejar de pensar en eso - Bien hare un postre ¿quieres ayudarme? - este sonríe como niño pequeño y no entiendo porque - Nuestro entrenador odia que comamos cosas dulces - asiento ante su respuesta para levantarme pero antes de ir a la cocina busco al gatito que se ha acostado sobre un pequeño sofá, no pienso moverlo, solo quiero que se sienta cómodo, bueno estamos comiendo juntos y de alguna manera me siento completa.

Es cuando recuerdo la carta de ese hombre, la abro viendo que este esta encantado con el animalito "He visto tu partido con ese chico, no puedo creer que una pelota como esa te lastimara esa mano, me refiero a que no eres la misma Sakuno que entrene, necesitas volverte más fuerte, a mi me pareciste un payaso ¿dejarte derrotar por alguien así? definitivamente yo no entrene a la persona que vi en ese juego, más bien parecías una novata, asegurate de venir en tus vacaciones, te estare esperando porque se muy bien que necesitas mejorar y crear nuevos tiros, ahí afuera hay mejores rivales, se que no practicaras el tenis pero eres una leyenda y a las leyendas se les desafía, ven a verme que prometo entrenarte mejor, además aún tienes que perfeccionar eso" sonrió levemente.

Ese hombre tiene el temple para hacer enojar, además el que me mandara una carta se me hace gracioso porque él es más bien de gritarme por teléfono, ese es él - Vamos a preparar ese postre - este asiente y deja dormir al animalito para caminar detrás de mi, después de todo hare uno de mis postres especiales, además tenía antojo desde hace unos días - ¿Qué prepararemos? - pregunta este con las manos en la linde de la estufa - Mousse de chocolate con bizcochuelo - le contesto con una leve sonrisa mientras estraigo todo lo necesario para prepararlo.

Al tenerlo todo sobre la mesa este observa todo lo que lleva, de hecho no son muchas cosas pero bueno - Bate los dos huevos con el azúcar en este recipiente - este asiente para disponerse a hacerlo mientras yo empiezo a untar manteca y harina en un molde - Hasta que espese, luego le hechas la manteca fundida y la harina - este asiente para disponerse a seguir mis ordenes, es divertido verlo tan concentrado, me da una sensación de como si fueramos pareja, no es que lo seamos y la verdad no creo serlo porque no creo ser su tipo, Dios mio santo ¿desde cuándo creo se repiten en cada una de mis oraciones?.

- Me da una sensación rara el verte negar cada vez con la cabeza ¿porqué lo haces? - pregunta y le quito suavemente lo que ha estado haciendo porque ya esta a punto así que lo vació sobre el recipiente para meterlo al horno durante cuarenta minutos - Lo hago porque no me siento cómoda estando contigo - bien porque he dicho eso de manera arisca no puedo creerlo - En ese caso es mejor que me vaya - de pronto siento como si mi vida se fuera con él mientras lo veo tomar su suéter e instintivamente lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo.

- No quise ser mala al decirte eso, solo que me siento incómoda porque no estoy acostumbrada a estar con alguien sola en mi casa - este sonríe un poco para asentir y dejar de nueva cuenta su suéter así que nos disponemos a preparar lo que sigue del postre por lo tanto comienzo a batir los huevos a punto merengue añadiendole 25g de azúcar mientras este funde el chocolate a baño maría, se ve tan entretenido en su labor cuando esta deshecho lo separa del fuego y una vez templado se mezcla con el merengue montado y la nata igualmente montado a 3/4.

Empiezo a depositar la mezcla en algunos moldes que he sacado previamente y los meto en el refrigerador, tenemos que esperar un par de horas por mala suerte pero él parece entenderlo, extraigo varios moldes para comenzar a forrarlos con el bizcocho y relleno el centro con la composición del mousse, luego comiezo a decorarlo al gusto - Pareces una experta en esto ¿te gusta hacer postres? - pregunta mientras meto los moldes en el refrigerador - Me fascina hacerlos - comento como si nada para ver al gatito pasar por la cocina.

- Tenemos que esperar un par de horas ¿te molesta? - pregunto y este niega con la cabeza de inmediato - Para nada, es decir, no tengo nada que hacer, además el equipo esta entrenando en unas canchas de tenis callejero, yo tenía que venir a verte para agradecerte - sonrió levemente para que este vea al animalito jugando por toda la sala - ¿Dónde lo compraste? - me pregunta tomandolo entre sus brazos, en verdad que parece encantado con el mismo - Lo encontre en la calle pero no te preocupes tiene todas las vacunas - aseguro y este ríe suavemente para acariciar al animalito que parece encantado con los mismos de su amigo.

- Jamás imagine que alguien como tú trajera a un animalito de la calle - lo miro con el ceño fruncido y este suelta una leve risa - No me gusta que la gente los deje en la calle, odio eso - le aseguro escuchando como suena mi celular pero dejo que suene, no quiero que nadie interrumpa este momento - Mi madre odia a los animales, además no le gusta la compañía de nadie, es por eso que construyo una casa aparte de la suya donde vivo yo - lo miro asombrada por esa declaración pues jamás imagine que una madre fuera capaz de hacerle eso a su propio hijo.

Es decir, se supone que deben protegerlos más no correrlos como ella lo ha hecho y es una manera de decir - Mis padres murieron cuando era una niña pero mi abuela me crio como si fuera su hija y aquí me tienes - reímos suavemente para que este suelte al animalito que quiere andar por la casa - Lamento mucho lo que te hizo Diego - niego con la cabeza, no puede decir eso porque yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba - Antes de jugar con tu amigo yo sabía que iba a ser un duelo difícil pero aun así decidi jugar con él aun sabiendo que no ganaría por mucho que me esforzara porque no estoy en mis mejores condiciones, he tenido algunas lesiones en los ultimos meses, además de que mi mente no esta concentrada como antes, son demasiadas cosas las que tengo en la cabeza - este levanta una de sus cejas y mueve la cabeza en señal de negación.

- Yo pense que tu le ganarías a Diego - asegura este levantandose de la silla para ir donde el refrigerador y servirse un vaso de leche - Me ire a entrenar en no mucho pues deseo estar en condiciones - comento y este deja el vaso a un lado mirandome como no entendiendo a que me refiero - ¿Porqué quieres entrenarte? - me pregunta este y asiento con la cabeza.

- No sabes pero cuando tenía doce años viaje a América con mi abuela y conoci a mucha gente, allí me enseñaron a jugar pero adiquiri mi propio juego con demasiado esfuerzo, si te soy sincera después de que ella muriera decidi ir de vacaciones allí y había un torneo muy famoso así que mis amigas me inscribieron en este mismo y había jugadoras muy fuertes pero yo era mejor que ellas así que gane con increíbles tiros pero debo decirte que fui entrenada por un hombre que no tiene piedad con sus subordinados, es por eso que soy firme pero es momento de que me relaje y entrene más duramente es por eso que me voy, además aquí las capitanas de la escuela desean derrotarme porque en ese torneo derrote a las diez mejores de América - termino mi relato para que este asienta contento con mi explicación lo que no me molesta para nada.

- Gracias por compartir ese pedazo de tu vida conmigo - sonrió levemente para que este termine su vaso de leche y vaya a lavarl,o al parecer es demasiado caballeroso, al menos así me hace sentir, como odio esta sensación de cosquilleo en mi estómago.

La he sentido antes pero tengo tanto miedo de que me lastime como los otros, esa es mi realidad y así debe de seguir siendo, además he tomado la decisión de alejarme, en cuanto comienzan las vacaciones me ire porque deseo ser más fuerte, esta vez no me detendre por nada pero regresare para el torneo de las selecciones y el torneo de tenis femenil, esta vez no pienso perder contra nadie así se me vaya la vida en ello - Tu casa es acogedora para que vivas sola aquí - comenta este y niego suavemente con la cabeza.

- Es acogedora pero no me siento sola - confieso cuando nuevamente suena mi celular así que me dirijo a este para ver el número de Yukimura ¿qué quiere? además no tiene porque llamarme aunque seamos primos - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto al borde de una colapso porque ha interrumpido mi plática con Mario quien juega con el gatito, se ven tan tiernos - La selección española y la japonesa estan a punto de enfrentarse, así que creo que debes venir a ver esto porque el que esta a punto de jugar es quien te lastimo la muñeca derecha y esta jugando contra Atobe - me muerdo el labio, se donde esta por lo que cuelgo.

- Tu selección esta enfrentandose a la japonesa y no solo eso, Diego esta contra Atobe así que debemos irnos - este asiente pero tengo que ir a dejar al gatito así que lo tomo entre mis brazos para dejarlo de prisa y bajar, así nos disponemos a ir donde esta el duelo de selecciones, no puedo creer que hagan esto, maldita sea no es el torneo, todavía falta mucho para este, es imposible que hagan esto, no son niños para comportarse de esa manera.

Detenemos nuestros pasos al ver que Diego se prepara para hacer ese tiro aprovechando que Atobe esta en el piso, miro a mi lado pero no hay nadie, es cuando enfoco la vista al frent,e se va interponer, no, todo menos eso - ¡Mario! - grito cuando veo que este salta a la cancha de tenis asombrando a todos incluso a su propio jugador, solo alcanzo a cerrar los ojos presa del miedo.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	20. El Viejo

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: El Viejo  
**

Corro a prisa a donde esta tendido el capitán de la selección española, grita de dolor, golpeo a alguien para llegar a donde se encuentra este, se encuentra gritando con la mano en su muñeca derecha, siento por primera vez que algo me ha afectado, no sé que es ni porque pero esa sensación esta allí presente, veo a Mario arrodillado llorando y siento que esas lágrimas me estan ahogando a mi, no entiendo, jamás me había sucedido esto y no se como manejarlo, tengo la sensación de que me estan lastimando a mi pero ¿porqué?, tengo miedo, quiza demasiado, sin embargo, camino hasta donde esta él y coloco mis manos en su mentón para que me vea a la cara.

- Iremos al hospital - le digo notando que este se acerca para abrazarme, bueno para esconder su pecho en el mío, lo rodeo con mis manos, me siento cómoda así pero entonces miro a Diego que tan solo mira a su capitán, siento un rencor tremendo hacía este por lo que ha hecho - ¡Capitán yo no... no... - no termina su frase porque su compañero Iván lo toma de uno de los brazos para alejarlo de ahí, ya ha hecho suficiente, miro al pelinegro quien se aferra a mi blusa y grita.

Siento un escalofrío por el contacto pero más por el grito que ha dado, tomo aire para tomarlo del brazo y colocarlo detrás de mi nuca, me levanto poco a poco con este, entonces miro su muñeca derecha, siento que esta destrozada, me muerdo el labio para comenzar a caminar con este quien dobla la mano hacía dentro quedando esta en su pecho, noto sus ojos llorosos, quiero matar al ojiazul, como lo odio, me muerdo un poco el labio, no debo dejar que mis sentimientos me controlen, eso tengo que saberlo siempre.

Paso entre la marea de los seleccionados que miran con un poco de pena al capitán, se que él odia esa mirada en los ojos de la gente pero es que el día de hoy es inevitable así de fácil.

Salimos de las canchas y tomamos un taxi, lo acomodo en el asiento para dar la indicación - Quería jugar pero sera una suerte sino esta quebrada o algo peor - miro al pelinegro y niego con la cabeza, no quiero que sufra, no entiendo porque pero no deseo eso, me acerco poco a poco y cuando estoy a menos de unos centímetros de sus labios el taxi se detiene.

* * *

Hemos llegado al hospital, pago y ayudo a bajar a Mario para entrar en este, busco con la mirada a Keisuke pero no lo encuentro así que me acerco a la recepcionista que esta tomando los datos de un paciente - ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? - nos pregunta esta deborando con la mirada a mi acompañante, siento unas ganas tremendas de matarla pero me controlo para sonreirle lo mejor posible aunque por dentro piense en miles de maneras de matarla - Busco al doctor Keisuke - no es necesario dar su apellido, después de todo este es importante en la institución.

- ¿Paso algo? - me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con este quien me mira con una ceja levantada - Tiene la muñeca derecha fracturada, pienso que es lo mismo que tengo yo - le digo viendo a mi acompañante quien aun se sostiene la muñeca con gesto adolorido, algo me dice que es mucho peor de lo que tengo yo pero quiero tachar esa posibilidad, no deseo que Mario sufra, es algo con lo que no podría y no se ni porque la verdad - Vamos a mi consultorio - este comienza a dirigirnos a su consultorio.

Nunca me ha gustado ir donde él trabaja porque siento de alguna manera que me diagnosticara peor mi enfermedad pero esta vez no es por mi sino por el chico a mi lado, cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros para que este tome asiento frente a mi médico que escribe algo en una hoja tomando los datos de su  
paciente, es entonces cuando noto que algo malo va a suceder y se me hiela la sangre, no deseo ver sufrir a Mario, no puedo creer que este diciendo esto pero no quiero ver sufrir a Mario.

- Recuestate aquí por favor - mi médico señala una cama para que este se suba cuidando el no lastimarse la mano más de lo que ya esta, empieza a hacerle algunas pruebas tocando con sus dedos la zona lastimada viendo las expresiones de Mario quien aprieta los labios para no gritar o llorar enfrente del médico, siento un vacío en mi interior, no deseo verlo sufrir - Ven conmigo, tu te quedas aquí - asiento para salir de la estancia, me siento en una de las bancas mientras veo a mi doctor, siento que no me dira algo bueno, al contrario me dara una mala noticia.

- Solo dilo - le comento y este tan solo toma un poco de aire, estoy demasiado nerviosa - El daño es terrible, francamente no creo que pueda volver a jugar tenis en tres años - abro los ojos asombarada mientras me levanto como impulsada por algo, es imposible lo que ha dicho, no puede ser, me niego a creerlo, el torneo esta en puerta, no falta demasiado, esto es demasiado injusto, aprieto un poco los puños mientras trato de calmarme, siento que quiero llorar pero no lo hare, debo ser fuerte.

- Ire a decirle - murmura Keisuke, miro mi mano lastimada, usare eso, a Mario le fascina el tenis, si alguien le dice que no jugara dentro de tres años quedara destrozado, ni pensarlo, ire a entrenar con ese hombre, me hare más fuerte y recuperare la energía que pierda con el español, entro a la habitación y veo al español apretando fuertemente los puños, mi médico se levanta, nos dejara solos unos momentos, creo que hasta Keisuke sabe lo que quiero hacer.

- E-Es un diagnóstico doloroso si te soy sinecero, sin embargo, esta bien, me esforzare en recuperarme lo más pronto posible - lo detengo suavemente de la mano al notar que quiere levantarse - Puedo hacer que tú lesión se recupere hoy mismo - este me mira asombrado como no procesando lo que he dicho - ¿Q-Qué dices? - pregunta y lo miro directamente a los ojos - Me ire en dos semanas a entrenar, dentro de una semana empieza el torneo de selecciones, tú quieres estar allí, lo deseas más que nadie, hare que tu lesión se cure hoy mismo, dame tu mano - la tomo y este la aleja negando con la cabeza.

- Lo que has dicho es imposible, nadie es capaz de hacer algo como eso - suspiro mientras niego con la cabeza - Es posible, solo hay dos personas en este mundo que son capaces de hacer algo así, yo soy una de ellas, dame tú mano - intento tomarla nuevamente pero este se levanta furioso y lo miro con un deje de estrés - ¿Cuál es el precio? - lo miro no entendiendo a que se refiere pero segundos después capto su pregunta - No hay ningún precio, tan solo necesitare fortalecer más mi energía espiritual por eso me ire - le contesto mientras me levanto.

Si pasa más tiempo sere incapaz de ayudarlo y deseo hacerlo - No quiero que te vayas - lo miro mientras lo tomo nuevamente de la mano - Incluso si no estuvieras herido me iría - le aseguro y este se aleja nuevamente - No, no - dicho esto sale y yo quiero golpear a alguien, no cabe duda de que es un tonto, tengo que ayudarlo cuanto antes de lo contrario no sere capaz de hacerlo, tomo mi bolso pero me detengo en la puerta de la perilla, no quiero obligarlo, maldigo mientras salgo del consultorio.

* * *

Camino con dirección al elevador para abordarlo, necesito ir a casa cuanto antes, necesito calmarme, el torneo empieza en una semana y se que él quiere estar allí, no entiendo porque no acepta mi porpuesta, justo cuando se van a cerrar las puertas alguien las detiene, me quedo helada al observar a Mario frente a mi, las puertas se cierran y este me abraza fuertemente, me quedo helada mientras siento que el elevador se detiene, no se que hacer, no deseo que se aleje de mi.

- No te vayas, no me dejes solo - me implora y me muerdo el labio, lo que él no sabe es que el precio... es no volver a tener contacto con la persona que he curado, no es una técnica que se usa principalmente en el tenis, es algo divino, puedes salvar una vida si así lo deseas, si lo vuelvo a ver su lesión volvera a estar como si yo no la hubiera curado, no deseo eso, no deseo eso en definitiva - No me ire, me quedare, pero permite que te cure - murmuro y él asiento, vuelvo a tocar el botón para que el elevador continue con su recorrido.

Me duele un poco la cabeza, lo bueno es que perfeccione esa ténica o es que quiza aún no lo he hecho del todo y ese hombre a descubierto algo, le agradecería eternamente si así fuera.

Caminamos a la salida y abordamos el auto que he mandado por nosotros, él se acomoda mientras yo tomo mi celular, a ese hombre nunca le ha gustado la tecnología pero necesito que me diga si ha encontrado el remedio por decirlo así para no alejarse de la persona que se cura, no quiero dejarlo, no quiero apartarme de su lado por ningun concepto, lo necesito, no conozco casi nada de él pero lo necesito a mi lado, lo quiero demasiado.

* * *

Bajamos del auto y caminamos a mi casa, cierro la puerta detrás de mi y camino a la sala, lo hago tomar asiento y me coloco frente a él - ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? - me pregunta mientras yo cierro los ojos - Entrene con un hombre que desafía las leyes de este mundo, él es quien me enseño esto, solo se necesita energía espiritual, es todo, además estare bien, no me cansa o algo así - tomo su mano mientras él me mira asombrado - Quiero decirte algo - lo miro con una leve sonrisa.

- Dilo - me concentro en su mano para traspasarle de mi energía, solo espero no cansarme demasiado de lo contrario si que estare en graves problemas - Te quiero - lo miro tratando de encontrar un resquicio de duda pero no hay nada - No me conoces - señalo y él tan solo sonríe - Pero te quiero - lo miro y me doy cuenta de que también lo quiero - También te quiero - murmuro mientras me doy cuenta de que he concentrado la energía suficiente en su mano - No dolera - asiente y cierro los ojos mientras me concentro solo en él y en mi.

Lo demás queda lado, tiene que quedar de lado, aislarme del mundo, rezar a Buda, pedir por la persona amada, abrir mi corazón a Buda, respirar profundamente mientras la energía pasa abriendo canales en la mano de él - Pináculo de la Divinidad - siento la energía fluyendo en mi, noto que él aprieta un poco más su mano, creo que si le duele aunque sea un poco, respiro profundamente cuando siento como los huesos se contraen, estan siendo arreglados por decirlo así, esta bien, me siento ligeramente cansada pero es lo normal, al menos así lo pienso, abro los ojos y suelto su mano.

- Me siento bien - señala y rió suavemente mientras le extiendo la raqueta - Dilo de nuevo - me dice mientras toma la raqueta, lo miro no entendiendo a que se refiere, sin embargo, una parte de mi lo sabe, este me toma del mentón mientras junta su frente con la mía - Dilo - me pide de nuevo y me abandono, esta bien, solo por hoy me permitire pensar que esta bien todo, solo por hoy me permitire pensar que podemos estar juntos aunque no sea así, solo por hoy soñare.

- Te quiero - este se acerca para depositar un suave beso sobre mis labios, cuando me doy cuenta él tiene sus manos en mi nuca buscando más contacto, yo coloco mis manos en su camisa atrayendolo más hacía mi, siento que él me levanta para después colocarme sobre el sofá, no me muevo mientras me muerde ligeramente el labio y cuela su lengua para comenzar a jugar con la mía, se separa levemente mientras cae a mi pecho, tiene demasiado sueño, esta cansado después de todo, mi celular suena, me estiro un poco para tomarlo y siento unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

"Si has usado esa técnica ven a verme cuanto antes, no puedes quedarte más tiempo", llevo mis manos a su espalda para abrazarlo, me tengo que ir cuanto antes de lo contrario él no podra jugar, tengo que irme cuanto antes, cierro los ojos, al menos quiero llevarme algo para recordarlo, tomo su mano, sus pulseras son geniales, tomo una blanca con detalles azules y la desato suavemente - Permite que me lleve esto por favor, gana el torneo, cumple tu sueño y quiero que seas muy feliz, t-te... amo - murmuro mientras un nudo en la garganta no me deja respirar, cierro los ojos, tengo que irme mañana quiera o no, no deseo que Mario pierda contra nadie, lo apoyare desde lejos...

* * *

Abordo el auto que esta estacionado frente a mi casa, sujeto al gatito que duerme entre mis brazos con una manta, el auto me llevara a tomar el vuelo, no volvere en bastante tiempo, los exámenes los hare con ese sujeto le he dicho al director y ha respetado mi decisión, varias lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas y las limpio de inmediato mientras me coloco los lentes negros - ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? - me pregunta el chofer y yo tan solo bajo la ventanilla, es media noche y siento que la vida se me va.

- Dete prisa - es lo único que le digo para acomodar las cosas en el bolso, llegare a ese lugar durante la mañana y lo menos que quiero es que me grite en cuanto aparezca, siento un leve viento agitando mis cabellos, por eso odio la conexión con Buda, de alguna manera siempre siento que puede sentir mi dolor, me llevo la mano a la mejilla y limpio la última lágrima que ha resbalado, tomo mi celular y me dispongo a escuchar música mientras ato la pulsera en mi mano, no pienso quitarmela en demasiado tiempo, ¿cómo fue qué me empezo a gustar?.

Tan solo lo vi algunas veces y fue demasiado repentino, supongo que es lo que la gente llama amor a primera vista o algo así, el auto se detiene así que bajo para caminar a donde el helicoptéro me llevara, tengo que escalar esa montaña yo sola aunque tenga así la muñeca de lo contrario no me entrenara y no puedo darme ese gusto.

* * *

Abordo el helicoptéro y observo a Kenay que toma entre sus manos todos los documentos - Si algo falta ire de inmediato - asiento para indicar que pueden despegar, observo las maletas que se encuentran detrás de mi, me pregunto si el viejo las aceptara, después de todo odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la ciudad, sin embargo, es necesario y se lo hare saber le guste o no, observo mi reloj, la una de la mañana, solo espero no matarme mientras escalo de lo contrario si que estare perdida.

- Hemos llegado - me indica el conductor - Deja todo mi equipaje, bajo aquí, cuida de mi gatito - acomodo al animalito en el asiento mientras el copiloto se asegura de que nada le suceda a este de lo contrario la vida de las dos personas que vienen conmigo estara en peligro, el helicóptero desciende un poco mientras yo tomo la pequeña mochila para bajar, el conductor vuelve a subir para perderse en el cielo, observo la gran montaña que se alza ante mi, es demasiada rocosa y le sigo teniendo miedo como antes.

* * *

Tomo aire para observar mi mano - Pináculo del Esfuerzo - murmuro mientras una energía rodea a este, me impulso con los pies para comenzar a escalar, mientras lo hago pienso en Mario, no lo conozco pero ya forma parte de mi, quiza lo nuestro no funcione pero lo quiero, lo necesito, observo varias rocas que resbalan por mi cara, maldita sea, ese viejo me las pagara, salto para subir una leve pendiente cuando esta se colapsa bajo mis pies... salto de prisa y me sujeto con fuerza para respirar.

Estoy colgada de una mano, me las pagara sin duda alguna ese viejo, coloco mi mano izquieda para impulsarme y comenzar a subir a prisa, necesito aprovechar este momento cuanto antes, escalo a prisa y coloco la mano, he llegado, fue demasiado rápido, todo lo contrario a la última vez, escucho pasos acercandose - No sería divertido - murmura el viejo y justo cuando voy a hablar siento un líquido cayendo, esta demasiado caliente, siento que mis manos arden, me suelto.

- ¡Maldito! - le grito mientras cierro los ojos, siento que una piedra viene hacía mi, la esquivo pero no del todo golpeandome con la misma en el hombro, coloco mi mano sobre una piedra y me sostengo de la misma, siento algo resbalando por mi mentón, trato de concentrarme sintiendo de donde viene la sangre, me he cortado la mejilla con algo, salto de nueva cuenta para continuar haciendo lo mismo, coloco la mano sobre la superficie y me impulso para caer a esta, algo viene hacía mi, esquivo la primera pelota con un salto, hago una vuelta hacía atrás mientras golpeo la pelota con el pie izquierdo.

- Vaya - murmura este y lo miro furiosa - ¿Qué crees que haces? Ya había ganado - lo señalo furiosa mientras este camina hasta donde me encuentro - Jamás tendras la victoria asegurada, tus reflejos estan mal, tienes poca energía, sigues siendo de hielo me provocas escalofríos, tus pechos estan demasiado grandes eso no te permitira moverte en el tenis, tus piernas estan demasiado largas, tu cabello esta sedoso no me gusta - lo golpeo con el pie en el rostro pero este detiene mi patada para soltarme.

- Vamos - comienza a andar así que lo sigo, observo su casa, no ha cambiado en nada, odia la ciudad pero tiene una casa de ultima generación, maldito bipolar, entro a la casa y observo mis maletas en la sala - Tu habitación es la misma - asiento mientras me dirijo a esta para acomodar mis cosas, al menos no se ha quejado - ¿Es importante para ti la persona en la que has usado esa técnica? - me pregunta y niego con la cabeza - En absoluto, es una persona más, no tiene absolutamente importancia para mi - aseguro y este ríe estruendosamente - En dos meses podras irte, te hare más fuerte para que vayas a un Grand Slam - continuo con mi camino, quiza vaya, quiza no se me permita, el tiempo lo dira, así de fácil es esto.

* * *

Abro la puerta de mi habitación observando que esta como antes, no ha cambiado nada, detengo mi vista en el animalito que descansa en la cama, noto las pelotas de tenis de antes, siguen teniendo sangre, cuando comenze a entrenar con él no tuvo piedad conmigo, me trataba de lo peor, apesar de ser mujer me golpeaba con toda su fuerza, me golpeaba con las pelotas llenas de puas causandome heridas que yo sola tenía que curar como podía, durante las noches lloraba queriendo irme pero no lo hacía porque deseaba ser fuerte.

Camino hasta donde esta esa tabla, la sangre esta seca, me hacía golpearla cuando no entrenaba correctamente, me sorprende no haber muerto en ese entrenamiento, observo la raqueta, sigue pesando lo mismo, casi siete kilos, es un desgraciado sin duda alguna, camino a los cajones para comenzar a acomodar mi ropa mientras observo que fuera hace demasiada brisa, maldita sea es época de frío, suspiro cuando me agacho apenas al observar algo que viene sobre mi, escucho que ha roto el vidrio, quiere matarme en definitiva.

Una pelota viene hacía mi, la tomo entre mis manos para acercarme a la ventana, me impulso para saltar por esta y caer en el piso mientras la devuelvo observando que el viejo la sujeta como si nada - Soy tu maestro, te faltan años para desafiarme - sonrió levemente mientras camino hacía donde él - Puedo desafiarte ahora viejo - le contesto como si nada observando que este niega con la cabeza - Te falta algo niña para desafiarme, cuando lo descubras aceptare con gusto tu desafío - suspiro para regresar sobre mis pasos.

- No preguntaras que te falta - me detengo al escuchar su voz y suspiro de nueva cuenta - Se que me hace falta, necesito querer proteger a alguien pero hasta tú sabes que no soy capaz de arriesgarme, tú te alejaste de ella para protegerla, tiene dos niños y se retiro del tenis hace un año, yo no soy capaz de alejarme de esa persona por eso pienso luchar por descubrir una manera de estar cerca de esa persona - aseguro caminando cuando escucho su risa - Mentiste - señala como si nada y rió suavemente.

- No pienso negarlo, sin embargo, sé que tu tampoco lo has encontrado pero yo lo hare... pienso romper ese tabú - le digo mientras aprieto los puños y comienzo con mi andar de regreso a casa, no dice nada más, el entrenador Nyudo es un antiguo amigo de mi abuela, se podría decir que es un veterano del tenis en Japón no por los trofeos ganados como el padre de Echizen sino porque entrena a lo mejor de lo mejor en este país, siempre se queja pero es un excelente entrenador, su aspecto es deporable pero creo que ya me acostumbre a eso.

Él sera quien entrene a la Sub-17 dentro de poca, en ese equipo estaran mis conocidos, solo espero que aguanten de lo contrario estaran perdidos, subo las escaleras con dirección a mi habitación, el desgraciado ha despedazado la ventana a propósito, desea que muera de hipotermia, bueno le va a costar demasiado como para permitir que me rinda, observo al gatito que ha descubierto la cama para acomodarse en los edredones, es el quien me preocupa más en este momento si soy sincera, pienso que no debi traerlo conmigo.

- Si quieres ganarte esa ventana mañana debes ganarme en un partido - miro al marco de la puerta y observo que trae su típica botella donde tiene sake, maldita sea, debería dejar de beber - Tus hábitos aún no han cambiado - le recrimino levemente observando que tan solo me da la espalda - Cuando estas solo lo primero que piensas en no caer en los vicios, este líquido no es lo que piensas, es algo divino - lo miro con una leve mueca de no creerle nada - Por cierto oí que los patos vuelan - le contesto como si nada mientras él cierra la puerta.

Suspiro levemente, la verdad es que no se si pueda derrotarlo como estoy en estos momentos, solo quiero regresar cuanto antes para estar con Mario, no quiero nada más en este momento pero pienso descubrir como sea algo para volver a verlo, no me importa que pero quiero regresar a su lado cuanto antes, no me interesa nada más.

* * *

Abro poco a poco los ojos cuando me doy cuenta que los rayos del sol entran en la habitación, de inmediato me levanto para tomar un short y una camisa, entro a prisa a la ducha para colocarme la ropa mientras ato mi cabello en una coleta alta, me coloco los tenis para observar al animalito durmiendo, le coloco a un lado su comida y agua para tomar la raqueta, me doy cuenta que pesa más que ayer, el maldito no piensa tener piedad, sonrió levemente para mirar por la ventana y observarlo de pie en la cancha.

Me impulso para saltar y caer en la superficie terrosa, no puedo lastimarme nada después de todo he entrenado demasiado para saltar de esa manera, antes siempre terminaba lastimandome antes del encuentro con él, siempre terminaba llorando mientras apretaba los puños, el viejo no me ayudaba tan solo me dejaba allí y no me permitía comer nada durante tres días, me sorprende no haber muerto por anemia o algo peor, camino con paso calmado a donde se encuentra y me coloco en mi posición.

Observo su raqueta, pesa más que la mía y aún así la sostiene como si nada - Si ganas un juego tendras esa ventana - asiento con la cabeza, jamás le he ganado desde que lo conozco, ni siquiera con la fuerza que he demostrado ante los demás he sido capaz de anotarle un punto pero en esta ocasión es diferente, no pienso perder y no pienso rendirme, cueste lo que cueste pienso ganarle, quiero descubrir cuanto antes una opción para poder estar a su lado sin la necesidad de que su lesión vuelva, antes que nada deseo estar con él, solo con él.

* * *

Lo veo prepararse, alza la raqueta y golpea la pelota hecha de cuero además de que tiene puas alrededor, sin duda alguna no tiene piedad con nadie, alzo la raqueta y abro los ojos sorprendida... la pelota ha desaparecido - Aaaaaaaaaaa - me muerdo el labio para no llorar o gritar de dolor, la pelota se ha impactado en mi abdomen de lleno, siento la sangre resbalar por mi vientre - ¿Piensas quedarte allí? - me pregunta, trato de levantarme pero el dolor es inmenso, sin duda alguna no esperaba esto de inicio, pense que empezaría levemente pero me he equivocado.

- No - le contesto sosteniendome de la raqueta para levantarme, lo observo regresar sobre sus pasos para alzar la raqueta y golpear de lleno la pelota, corro a la derecha y se lo devuelvo, apenas pasa la red, de inmediato coloca un pie delante del otro y la golpea más fuerte - Maldición - murmuro concentrando mi energía en la mano derecha para devolverle la pelota con la misma fuerza pero él tan solo adelanta un poco la raqueta y la golpea de la misma manera, corro a la derecha pero me detengo, de nueva cuenta a desaparecido.

Trato de concentrarme en encontrarla, sin embargo, demasiado tarde, la pelota se ha impactado en mi hombro izquierdo, me sostengo apenas por la raqueta porque el dolor es inmenso sin duda alguna, lo veo caminar de regreso para alzar la raqueta y golpear la pelota, ni siquiera ha esperado a que me recupere, en definitiva no piensa tenerme pieda como siempre, corro a la derecha y se la regreso, este hace un movimiento liviano con la raqueta y lanza un globo, sonrió levemente mientras tomo aire.

Corro con dirección al poste de la red para saltar sobre este e impulsarme, golpeo la pelota con demasiada fuerza pues he concentrado mi energía en ese tiro y este prepara la raqueta, caigo al suelo para ver como la devulve, corro de prisa hacía delante para golpearla de lleno, el viejo se prepara para devolver la raqueta pero en vano, se la he arrancado, este me mira y sonríe levemente para señalar arriba, alzo el rostro y me quedo de piedra, salto de nueva cuenta hacía atrás para observar el hoyo que ha causado la pelota.

- E-Es imposible... - murmuro, porque yo había golpeado la pelota, la había golpeado - La que golpeaste era una ilusión, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, dos tiros más y ganare yo - lo veo tomar de nueva cuenta la raqueta, trato de regular mi respiración, no puedo ponerme nerviosa en este momento, tengo que estar calmada, tengo que estar calmada, lo miro caminar a una roca y tomar de esa botella, maldigo dentro de mi, no puede ser, ni siquiera me percate de que era una ilusión.

Lo miro alzando la raqueta para golpear la pelota, corro a la derecha de prisa y la golpeo pero esta me arranca la raqueta, maldigo por lo bajo para caminar y alzar la raqueta con un poco de miedo, noto el moretón en mi muñeca derecha, la sangre se esta concentrando en ese punto, tengo miedo como antes, dejo caer la raqueta, no puedo, no puedo ni siquiera sostenerla, siento pánico - Si piensas dejar allí la raqueta no vuelvas a casa, largo de mi vista, si no eres capaz de enfrentar tus miedos... ¡largo de mi vista! - me grita el viejo.

* * *

Sigo observando la raqueta desde hace un par de horas, la tengo en la mano, sin embargo, no puedo jugar, me duele el hombro izquierdo y el abdomen, es imposible que pueda jugar, camino con dirección a casa para subir rumbo a mi habitación, cierro la puerta tras de mi y observo al gatito recostado sobre la cama cubierto con los edredones, me muerdo ligeramente el labio, tengo que hacer algo para que no muera de frío - Aún no me has ganado, hoy me tienes que ganar de lo contrario mi oferta caduca - escucho desde el marco de la puerta.

Tomo la raqueta entre mis manos para caminar a la ducha, tomo una venda y la coloco en mi hombro además de colocarme otra en el abdomen apretandola bien, no pienso perder, antes muerta que perder de nueva cuenta ante el viejo, abro la puerta y camino a donde el animalito que tiene frío, maldita sea, como odio el clima frío en definitiva, salgo por la puerta, después curare la herida del abdomen de lo contrario podría enfermar y no deseo eso, abro la puerta de la casa y lo observo bebiendo de la botella en el lugar que le corresponde.

Camino con dirección a mi lugar para prepararme, el viejo alza la raqueta y cierro los ojos, corro con dirección a la izquierda y la golpeo con toda mi fuerza, la pelota viene de nueva cuenta, no abro los ojos, los tengo que tener cerrados cueste lo que cueste, golpeo la pelota bajando la raqueta para que esta salga en un globo, escucho el ruido que viene hacía mi, aprieto más el mango de la raqueta y la bajo unos milímetros para golpearla casi al raz del piso para escuchar el sonido de una raqueta cayendo, sonrió levemente, sin embargo, no abro los ojos.

La pelota de nueva cuenta viene, bajo poco la raqueta y golpeo la pelota para correr hacía adelante y devolver su dejada, escucho el sonido más cerca, doy un salto hacía atrás para correr a la derecha y golpear la pelota de lleno escuchando un zumbido cerca de mi oído, maldito viejo, corro hacía adelante para impulsarme con el poste de la red y saltar, cambio la raqueta a mi mano izquieda y golpeo la verdadera pelota escuchando el sonido de la raqueta del viejo cayendo poco a poco, no sonrió, se esta enojando.

Escucho el movimiento de su raqueta alzandose, corro a la derecha mientras murmuro algo por lo bajo y siento que al mismo tiempo que yo devuelvo la pelota mi _clon _ha hecho lo mismo, corro hacía adelante de prisa para golpear las dos pelotas, la primera se pierde en las cuerdas, la segunda es golpeada y escucho al viejo saltando, esquivo la primera pelota y la esquivo a prisa para saltar hacía atrás impulsada con las manos, antes de caer tomo la raqueta y golpeo la segunda pelota escuchando el sonido de la raqueta del viejo cayendo, no sonrió, viene lo peor, sin embargo, solo falta un punto para ganar esa ventana.

Me coloco en posición, me siento demasiado cansada, ese pilar ocupa demasiada energía, sin embargo, no pienso perder este juegue cueste lo que me cueste, escucho la pelota venir hacía donde me encuentro, salto hacía atrás de prisa para golpear la primera pelota, murmuro algo de nueva cuenta para que mi clon vaya al otro lado pero tal como pense no devuelve la pelota, corro de prisa para cambiar mi mano y golpear la pelota, escucho el tercer zumbido, salto hacía atrás mientras coloco mi rodilla izquierda sobre el suelo, abro los ojos y de inmediato observo la pelota, corro de prisa hacía ella y la golpeo con toda mi fuerza arrancandole la raqueta de nueva cuenta al viejo.

Caigo al suelo mientras trato de recuperar el aire, ese pilar me ha consumido casi en su totalidad, escucho al viejo viniendo a donde me encuentro, se detiene y me extiende la mano, la tomo y este me carga para llevarme a casa, me duele demasiado el hombro izquierdo y no solo eso en verdad no siento el abdomen, tengo que quitarme esa venda cuanto antes, siento el sofá para tomar aire profundamente - Ese pilar no lo tenías dominado - comenta dandome una de sus bebidas raras, que aunque me cueste admitir, son demasiado buenas para ocasiones como estas.

- No lo he dominado por completo, me canso demasiado y no solo eso mi energía termina en mal estado - señalo colocandome en pie para caminar a las escaleras - Solo te falta concentrarte lo suficiente y lo dominaras pronto, por cierto tu clon no esta completo, debio ser capaz de devolver esa pelota, sin embargo, quiero decirte que te falta poco para dominarlo - asiento con la cabeza para comenzar a subir las escaleras - No se te olvide la ventana - le digo antes de cerrar la puerta sabiendo que me ha escuchado en su totalidad.

Camino a la ducha para quitarme la venda del abdomen, me adentro en la tina, el agua esta helada, era obvio que no me dejaría el agua caliente, siento que la sangre ya no sale, concentro algo de energía en mis manos para cicatrizar esa herida, no es que sea algo sobre natural como muchos pensarían, es más que eso, el viejo y yo abrimos una puerta, la puerta del Cielo o lo Divino por así, nos permite hacer acciones que ningun otro humano puede hacer, sin embargo, a cambio te pide energía vital por lo que corres el riesgo de morir antes de tu lapso de vida estimado.

Salgo de la ducha para comenzar a vestirme, camino con dirección a la cama y me acomodo en esta atrayendo hacía mi al animalito que se acurruca más en mi, cierro los ojos, me siento demasiado cansada si he de ser honesta, mi respiración se hace poco a poco pausada.

* * *

Abro los ojos así que me levanto poco a poco y observo que la ventana esta allí, ni siquiera escuche algo, busco al animalito y lo descubro comiendo, al parecer el viejo se ha encariñado sin querer, me levanto de la cama y siento que la herida esta bien, sin embargo, me sigue doliendo el hombro izquierdo, camino hasta la ducha para colocarme algo de ropa deportiva, no me va dejar descansar en lo absoluto, cierro la puerta de mi habitación y entro a la cocina, como pense esta comiendo y yo no lo hare hasta la noche, solo espero no morir de hambre.

- Vamos - se levanta para dejar allí todo, sale primero y yo lo sigo, conozco muy bien estos rumbos así que esquivo con cuidado las trampas que tiene - Por cierto hace dos semanas vino un periodista - comenta y me coloco a un lado de este esperando que continue con lo que me tenga que decir - ¿Y? - pregunto como si nada escuchando su risa, siempre que ríe hace que se me erize la piel - Pregunto por la Reina Del Tenis, te conoce pero quería saber como habías entrenado conmigo - rió suavemente, por eso odio mi sobrenombre.

A pesar de haber vencido a las mejores diez de Estados Unidos no fue suficiente para mi, viaje a Suiza, donde algunos tenistas son los llamados prodigios, gane cada torneo sin siquiera despeinarme y no presumo pero es la verdad, los trofeos estan en el sotáno, donde nadie entra así que estan a salvo por decirlo así, cuando eran vacaciones de escuela me iba sin decirle a nadie mi destino, acumule más trofeos y mi fama se extendio pero me encargue de los rumores se apagaran cuando no volvi a aparecer.

Si he de admitir me sorprende que las personas que conozco no se hayan dado cuenta de quien era yo, soy la mejor del mundo, una leyenda como dicen por ahí, suspiro para detenerme, hemos llegado a la cascada, seguro el agua esta helada como siempre, ya estoy odiando esto si soy sincera - No volvera - asiento para despojarme de los tenis y caminar con los pies descalzos por las piedras para detenerme en el centro de la cascada, como pense el agua esta helada, genial, me resfriare a este tiempo.

Cierro los ojos, se lo que viene pero aún así el miedo esta presente - Tienes miedo, debes superarlo - asiento ante las palabras del viejo, cierro los ojos mientras siento el agua resbalando por mi cuerpo, me concentro en el sonido del viejo, no en el de la cascada de lo contrario estare perdida, tengo que esquivar cada pelota, la primera viene, salto a mi derecha esquivandola pero la segunda viene y se impacta en mi rodilla derecha, cierro los ojos esquivando la tercer saltando con mis pies, esquivo la cuarta que pasa por mi costado derecho.

Me impulso hacía delante con las manos esquivando la quinta y doy un giro en el aire apenas a tiempo esquivando la sexta, sin embargo, tarde pues la séptima y octava se impactan en mi abdomen, caigo al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire pero me es imposible al menos por el momento, salgo de la cascada y observo al viejo asintiendo - Sigues aguantando las mismas, tienes que mejorar - asiento con la cabeza así que salgo de allí y me coloco los tenis para dejarme caer en el suelo, el sol de inmediato comienza a calentarme.

Lo veo levantarse para emprender la marcha así que lo sigo detrás con pasos calmados - Aquí - asiento observando una montaña de no más de que 900 metros de altura, no es tan alta pero quiere que la escale cuanto antes porque en verdad que quiere hacer más fuerte, se coloca detrás de mi para tomarme de la mano izquieda y colocar un lazo que se ata por delante, solo tengo que escalar con la mano derecha, observo la montaña - Si quieres comer tienes que subir en diez minutos - asiento con la cabeza para colocarme en un punto.

Tomo una pequeña roca y comienzo a escalar poco a poco, me impulso con la mano derecha y salto hacía otro lado pero la tierra me hace resbalar, me sostengo apenas cuando siento un dolor en el abdomen, maldita sea a este paso me caer por completo, salto de prisa para quedarme en una pendiente y saltar de prisa cuando de pronto abro los ojos, la roca se esta rompiendo, cierro los ojos y siento un punzada en el brazo derecho así que me sostengo de prisa, con movimientos certeros escalo de prisa.

Me dejo caer en la superficie notando que el viejo ya esta allí - Fueron siete minutos - asiento tratando de levantarme pero caigo al suelo de rodillas con la mano en el abdomen, siento la mano del viejo en la nuca para hacerme recostar, cierro los ojos cuando noto su energía fluyendo a través de la mía, trato de apartarlo porque duele demasiado pero este no me deja, suelto un quejido cuando siento los tejidos cerrando y grito al sentir que quita sus manos, siempre duele así que es normal pero no puedo acostumbrarme por mucho que lo deseé.

* * *

Salgo de la habitación, tan solo llevo dos días y ya deseo ver a Mario, bajo con cuidado las escaleras para preparme algo, escucho la televisión encendida así que observo un programa de televisión y me quedo de piedra - Las selecciones nacionales invitadas estan llegando poco a poco al saber que el torneo donde participaran se ha adelantado, este comenzara mañana con el primer partido entre Bulgaria vs España - anuncia la mujer, aprieto los puños, es injusto que adelantaran el maldito torneo.

Quería estar allí en su primer partido, me muerdo el labio, no puedo estar pensando en eso, no en definitiva no puedo pensar en eso, anuncian algo de un enlace con la selección española y corro a la sala para observar a todos, los chicos se ven felices incluso él, siento una felicidad al verlo sonreir, se ve tan lindo - Una pregunta para el capitán, ¿quién es la hermosa chica que lo acompaña? - me levanto al escuchar esa pregunta, ¿chica?, ¿cuál chica?, siento un nudo en la garganta al observar a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos grises que esta tomada de su brazo, él no parece incómodo con la situación, al contrario se ve feliz de que ella este así.

- Soy su prometida - noto que varias lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas para apagar el televisor, corro a mi habitación y tomo la raqueta, quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes, escuche que necesito abrir la siguiente puerta para que se me permita estar con esa persona, bien, la abrire cuanto antes cueste lo que cueste, tengo que abrir esa maldita puerta cuanto antes para verlo, necesito ver a Mario, maldita sea, necesito verlo, limpio mis lágrimas para detenerme en las canchas y observarlo bebiendo de esa botella, sabe que quiero un partido.

* * *

Caigo al suelo de rodillas escupiendo sangre, él no se acerca tan solo me ve con los ojos asombrado... no sé lo que he hecho, me duele demasiado la cabeza, siento una sacudida en el corazón y caigo al suelo sobre toda la sangre que ha salido de mi cuerpo, mi vista se nubla poco a poco, escucho que el viejo corre... ¿cómo hice eso? ¿soy capaz de hacer cosas como esas?, sin embargo, es imposible, no soy capaz de hacer algo como eso, no tengo la energía necesaria... el viejo se detiene a mi lado.

- S-Sakuno tú... - no escucho más, tan solo siento la obscuridad rodeandome... estoy desmayada.

* * *

Me remuevo en la cama, me estoy ahogando en definitiva, siento dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo...

_El viejo alza la raqueta, corro de prisa hacía mi derecha, mis mejillas estan demasiado húmedas, devuelvo la pelota de prisa para subir a la red y lanzar un globo, es su prometida entonces yo fui una sola más, que tonta he sido en definitiva, devuelvo la pelota con demasiada fuerza, no le arranco la raqueta al viejo que sube a la red para devolver mi tiro, me preparo para devolversela con un globo pero este salta de prisa y hace un smash, al parecer lo estoy acorralando, lo cual es imposible porque no tengo la energía necesaria para eso._

_No se que estoy haciendo, veo al viejo corriendo de un lado al otro tratando de devolver mis tiros, parece cansado, es imposible, golpeo la pelota en un smash pero no le arranco la raqueta, corro hacía adelante devolviendo sus dos pelotas que este devuelve con dirección a mi abdomen, las siento impactarse pero regreso la tercera de lleno arrancandole la raqueta, subo a la red golpeando la cuarta que el viejo esquiva para tomar su raqueta y golpear otra pelota que lanza de lleno con dirección a mi hombro, sonrió levemente, no pienso dejar que me lastime._

_Golpeo la pelota cuando siento algo resbaloso en el pieso, es demasiada sangre, ignoro de quien es, subo a la red y siento demasiada energía rodeandome, salto para devolver su globo golpeandolo en el abdomen, rió suavemente al verlo así, al fin el viejo esta en el suelo, a mi mente viene la imagen de Mario con esa chica, como la odio y lo odio a él porque lo amo demasiado, golpeo la pelota con fuerza descontrolada escuchando un zumbido en mis oídos, algo gotea pero no se que es, veo moverse los labios del viejo pero no escucho sus palabras._

_- Soy su prometida - eso se repiete una y otra vez en mi cabeza, vieja maldita, la pelota viene hacía mi, alzo la raqueta y la golpeo con las dos manos - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grito de impotencia porque me duele el pecho, me duele el corazón demasiado por lo que él me ha hecho, nuevamente me ha lastimado, siento las lágrimas resbalando, se me oprime el corazón, observo al viejo salir disparado hacía un árbol..._

_Abro los ojos al escuchar su quejido, bajo la vista y observo sangre... ¡es mi sangre!, ¿cómo demonios paso esto?... ¿estaba inconcient?, es imposible, siento que algo me rodea y noto un aura azul recorriendome por completo, siento que mi corazón se sacuede, caigo al suelo de rodillas escupiendo sangre... he abierto la otra puerta._

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
